La Dicha del Deseo
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: Durante un incidente político, Zoro es llevado a la cárcel a pagar su condena, pero luego de dos años logra salir de la prisión para poder continuar su vida en la universidad Gol D Roger, y así mismo seguir en sus andanzas con su putañero amigo Luffy, y busca maneras para continuar con su antigua vida, pero al conocer a la profesora Robin, todo cambió para él. Lemmon muy explicito!
1. (Aviso antes de leer)

**Aviso Urgente, Parental Advisory, Avertissement aux Parents, Warnung an die Eltern, Oya e no keikoku.**

Para los lectores de cualquier edad: El siguiente fic que están ustedes por leer, contiene elementos de clasificación R, y no es apto para menores de edad con conciencia débil de leer. Además posee altos elementos de Lemmon y el mayor sexo explicito que puedan imaginar. Como sea no me hago responsable de lo que puedas leer y que acuses a tu mamá por ver cosas que te sorprenderán, porque al fin y al cabo son cosas que pasan en la vida y no tan peores como lo que verás.

Así que si tu mente tercermundista no te permite leer lo que tienes al frente y crees que puedes salir afectado, mejor abandona este fic de una vez por todas y confórmate con leer los mismos fics de siempre… pero… si deseas ver el lado divertido del Lemmon y de todo lo demás, anímate a leer este fic y no seas un "baka"


	2. El Incidente

La manera en la que sabemos cómo explicar el deseo y la pasión, siempre será diferente para nosotros. Son dos palabras completamente distintas a simple vista la una con la otra, ya que el deseo no se cumple con solo tenerlo en mente y es lo que está ahí, pero la pasión es lo que se vive cuando experimentamos con nuestros cuerpos ese vehemente acto que todos llamamos "tener sexo", o como dirían en otras latitudes, follar, coger, fornicar, copular, tirar, y todas esas mierdas serias.

Era una mañana singular en la ciudad, en el cual muchas personas andaban por las calles transitando hacia sus destinos libremente, bien sea labores y otras ocupaciones cotidianas, pero en una calle particular, se veía la imagen de un chico de cabellos verdes que estaba portando una chaqueta de cuero negra con una camiseta por debajo y unos jeans negros rasgados en las rodillas y muslos, acompañado de unas botas domingueras. Se veía caminando con seguridad y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que estaba cruzando una calle en el semáforo en rojo que cambió a verde, pero siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de esto o ignorándolo. Viendo que un carro casi lo atropellaba, el chico se detiene y abre sus brazos delante del conductor enojado.

- ¡Oye, pendejo! ¿No te das cuenta que el semáforo está en verde?

Pero el chico de cabellos verdes se ríe por esto y escupe en la cajuela del auto, diciendo:

- ¡Vete a la mierda, maldito pendejo!

- ¡Tú vete a la mierda, cabrón! ¡Malditos locos que caminan campantes como si nada!

Así que antes de haberse ido, el peliverde se devuelve y como si fuese poco, se baja la cremallera y saca su miembro, orinando en el vidrio delantero del conductor.

- ¿A ver qué te parece esto, coño e tu madre?

Dándose cuenta que el conductor se iba a bajar, el chico se guarda el pene y riéndose se da la media vuelta y corre lejos de ese lugar, perdiéndose entre las calles. Minutos después de haber causado todo ese caos, el chico de cabellos verdes estaba riéndose a sí mismo y se decía:

- Luz verde mis bolas… ahora, tengo ir al ver al puto alcalde… ya se va a enterar.

En seguida, se estaba encaminando hacia un enorme edificio que parecía ser el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, y este chico al verlo de arriba abajo, escupe un palillo de su boca y se dispone a entrar en ese lugar, pero cuando estaba pasando por la entrada de seguridad, el guardia le examinaba a ver si tenía metales o armamentos.

- ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

A lo que el vigilante, cuando comenzaba a examinarlo con el detector de metales, le responde:

- Procedimientos de rutina, mocoso imberbe… ¿Tienes otras cosas más?

- Quizá una bomba metida en mi culo, ¿Quieres ver?

Y dándose cuenta de la seriedad de todos en el lugar, el peliverde alza la mirada y sorprendido irónicamente se burla de todos y pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Demasiado pronto para confesar?

El vigilante decidió tomarlo como una broma, y preguntó:

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

A lo que este muchacho, pasando hacia otros pasillos hacia el ascensor, responde:

- Me llamo Roronoa "maldito" Zoro… ¡Cabrónes!

Y dicho esto, sube a un ascensor con unas personas dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto piso de la localidad. Abriendo el ascensor, Zoro, como se llamaba, comienza a caminar en silencio hacia los demás, tratando de buscar las oficinas del alcalde, pero viendo unos sillones con revistas, se digna a sentarse a esperar que este llegue.

Es cuando Zoro se da cuenta que hay un enorme poster en una pared que mostraba la imagen de un hombre de mediana edad y que su encabezado decía: "Vote por Iceburg, su ciudad será mejor". Zoro no puede evitar reírse y se dice a sí mismo:

- El día que esta ciudad sea mejor, será cuando pillen al maldito tirándose a dos prostitutas drogadictas y a un perro rottweiller.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta que a un escritorio a su distancia, estaba llegando una mujer rubia y muy atractiva, con pechos perfilados y un culo respingón. Zoro se da cuenta de la mujer que llegaba y que parecía ser la secretaria del alcalde ya que estaba atendiendo los teléfonos. Detallando bien a la mujer, este dice a sí mismo:

- Pero qué mujer tan buena… que culo y que tetas.

Exactamente tenía razón, era la secretaria del alcalde. Tenía una falda negra muy corta y una blusa blanca que hacía muy bien esa mirada distanciada, y de pronto esta mujer voltea hacia Zoro y se da cuenta que estaba sentado a la espera.

- Disculpe usted jovencito, ¿Está esperando a alcalde?

Y es cuando Zoro, resuena su garganta y se levanta echando la revista que estaba leyendo a un lado.

- Así es… lo esperaba a las 10.00 pero decidí llegar más temprano.

La secretaria pareció no darle importancia a esto, salvo que se sienta de nuevo en su escritorio y Zoro se mantenía caminando de un lado a otro. Es entonces cuando ocurre que la secretaria mientras hojeaba el periódico, levanta la mirada hacia este chico y lo ve que estaba caminando de espaldas, mirándole el trasero.

La secretaria alzaba sus cejas y luego la mirada a la fornida espalda de este chico que voltea hacia ella, bajando la mirada antes que se diese cuenta. Zoro se vuelve a sentar en el sofá de espera y miró a su alrededor notando algo peculiar.

- Qué raro, no hay nadie en este piso… solo la secretaria y yo… interesante.

Luego de esto, se mantiene calmado en espera, pero la secretaria vuelve a desviar su mirada hacia el chico, mirándole con las piernas desplegadas, y con sus brazos bien extendidos que miraba a un lado. La mujer baja la mirada al entrepiernas del chico y se muerde el labio inferior, sonriendo ladinamente, ocurriéndosele muchas ideas, y es cuando Zoro luego de haber esperado cinco minutos mas, comienza a resoplar del cansancio.

- Maldita sea, ¿A qué hora llegará este malnacido?

Del estante, la secretaria rubia ya se había imaginado y fantaseado al chico y a su polla en su boca y en su vagina, y es cuando se le ocurre lo siguiente.

- Eh, disculpe usted, joven… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Al cual Zoro tuvo un presentimiento que esta pregunta podía ser de segundo sentido y alza la mirada hacia la secretaria y le responde con otra pregunta:

- Yo diría que me llamo Zoro, ¿Pero cómo me diría que se llama tan bella secretaria?

Esto sorprendió mucho a la secretaria, tanto que abrió sus ojos y su boca al mismo tiempo, para luego sonreír amablemente diciendo:

- Califa, ese es mi nombre.

- Lindo nombre, Califa… me recuerda a una mujer que conocí antes, que tenía una bella sonrisa como la tuya e irradiaba modesta atracción… como tú.

Ese entonces, Califa la secretaria se levanta del estante por tal piropo que le convenció y se dirige hacia la oficina del alcalde, abriendo la puerta.

- Si desea lo puede esperar aquí adentro… conmigo.

- ¿Adentro? ¿Para qué?

- Pues.

En ese instante, Califa se lleva la mano derecha subjetivamente hacia el cuello, masajeándoselo levemente, para ir bajando su mano hasta su trasero, respondiendo con una leve voz de tono sugerente.

- … para que nadie lo moleste apenas al llegar… el alcalde está de campaña y si lo recibe a usted primero, no atenderá a nadie más… ¿O prefiere venir luego?

La señal es obvia en el cuello y en la mano de la secretaria, Zoro supo que era la señal de tensión que necesitaba ser liberada, aprovechó y se levantó aceptando la oferta. Le pasa por un lado a la secretaria y ella al ver que Zoro pasó, bajó la mirada al trasero del chico y se imaginó miles de posiciones sexuales con este hombre.

Una vez estando adentro de la oficina del alcalde, Zoro siente que estaba en un mejor lugar y detrás de sí mismo, Califa estaba mordiéndose los labios, deseando probar la polla de Zoro, tocándose el chocho por dentro de la falda.

- Vaya, que jodida oficina… es primera vez que entro aquí.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se sienta en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio, mientras que Califa se le acerca a un lado, diciéndole:

- ¿Hay algo que desee, señor Zoro?

Y al voltear hacia Califa, Zoro se da cuenta que la tenía muy cerca de sí mismo, con esos pechos que provocaban comérselos y con esa falda corta que le ansiaba arrancar con la boca para ver la gloria.

- Hay muchas cosas que yo desearía, señorita Califa.

- Yo podría ayudarle en algo, si lo desea.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro ve que la secretaria se le sienta al lado del posa manos del sillón, y tenía la blusa casi desabotonada, mostrando un bordeado sostén negro. Así que manteniendo la mirada fija a esos pechos, Zoro sonríe y levanta la mirada hacia ella, diciéndole:

- Ya está ayudando, pero falta una sola cosa… Califa.

Califa oyó esto y sonríe, respirando nerviosa, sintiendo que las hormonas se le estaban subiendo, y es cuando se acerca un poco más a Zoro, preguntando:

- ¿Y que puede ser eso? ¿Yo sería de ayuda?

- Claro… usted sería de ayuda.

- ¿Y qué es lo que se le ofrece?

En ese instante, Zoro se levanta de la silla y camina dando la vuelta hacia el otro lado, diciendo:

- ¿Dígame que ve allá afuera?

Esto sorprendió un poco a la secretaria, cosa que no se esperaba, pero al levantarse se dirigió hacia la ventana y es cuando Zoro viéndole el enorme culo, caminó hacia ella y lo sostuvo con firmeza, para luego apretarlo más con la mano derecha. La secretaria sonríe al sentir la mano y pregunta:

- ¿Querías que cerrara la persiana?

Y llevando su ora mano hacia los pechos de Califa, masajeándolos, Zoro acerca su entrepiernas endurecido al culo alzado de la secretaria y sonríe respondiendo:

- Exactamente.

Con velocidad increíble, Califa cierra la persiana y se da la vuelta en el cual Zoro la sostiene con fuerza y la presiona contra la pared, besándola con vehemencia. La secretaria baja sus manos y comienza a sacarse la correa y a desbotonarle los jeans a Zoro, para poder ir al grano… o a los granos.

- Quiero que me folles, Zoro.

En ese instante, Zoro levanta las manos y arranca la blusa de Califa de un solo tirón con una sola mano, dejando exhibir esos enormes pechos. Tirando luego del sostén, Zoro se lo saca con prisa y le dice:

- Y te follaré como nunca te han dado.

De nuevo se acercan para intercambiar lenguas como si fuese una jodida traqueotomía, y habiéndose bajado los pantalones y los calzoncillos, Zoro se saca la chaqueta y agarra con firmeza las piernas de la secretaria, alzándola contra la pared para penetrarla con solo el impulso de sus caderas.

Este embestía con firmeza la vagina de Califa, penetrándola con vehemencia. El rostro de Califa estaba mostrando muescas singulares de una mujer recibiendo lo suyo, y es cuando empezó a gemir por la agresividad de las embestidas de Zoro.

- Ah… que rica tu polla… ah, qué rica… Zoro.

La húmeda vagina de la secretaria estaba lista para dar su primera corrida, y es cuando sin poder contenerse, se corre sola. Zoro sintiendo ese líquido caliente en su glande, se da cuenta que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y luego dice:

- Aun no he terminado, mujer… ahora es que falta.

En seguida, Zoro saca su polla y sienta a la secretaria en el escritorio del alcalde, corriendo todos los objetos de encima, para poder acostarla. Bajando la cabeza hacia el mojado chocho, el peliverde se dispone a hacerle sexo oral, y acerca su lengua a la vagina, dando un buen uso de su lengua, como dragón de comódo, que como respuesta hacía que a secretaria se turbase y gimiese con fiereza.

- Sí… cómeme el chocho… vamos… no pares… que lengua la tuya.

Eso estimulaba más al peliverde que luego de haber lamido lo suficiente, acerca su pene hacia la vagina chorreada de la secretaria, para circular la punta en los labios, produciéndole una sensación de placer y de agonía. Quería la polla de Zoro.

- ¿Qué esperas? Vamos mi amor… cógeme rico… cógeme.

- Y eso haré.

Así que presionó su cadera y penetró su polla en el sexo húmedo de Califa, y comenzó a embestirla con firmeza, agarrando con fuerza las piernas desplegadas de la secretaria, mientras que ella estando acostada en el escritorio, cerraba sus ojos y agarraba sus pechos, apretándose los pezones. Estaba estimulada y recibía lo suyo.

Afuera del ayuntamiento, estaba llegando una limusina con el actual alcalde de la ciudad y unos cuantos congresistas que apoyaban su campaña. Iceburg se baja y el pueblo estaba esperando sus declaraciones en su siguiente rueda de prensas. El pueblo lo saludaba y eso lo emocionaba.

- Muy bien, con esa visita las encuestas pueden subir… ¿Qué opina de esto, señor alcalde?

- Tranquilo Pauly, tenemos mucho trabajo aun que hacer… por ahora debo llegar a mi oficina.

- Bien… Tilestone lo está esperando para que hablemos con el gabinete.

Mala noticia para Zoro y Califa, ya que el alcalde estaba llegando al ayuntamiento para revisar unas cosas en su oficina, y mientras subían las escaleras hacia el recibidor, el vigilante le informa a Iceburg que alguien vino a verle.

- Se veía muy malo, y bromeó diciendo que tiene una bomba en el trasero… pero lo venía a ver a usted.

A lo que Iceburg se apresura a pasar con los otros señores más, diciendo:

- Los jóvenes me ven como una burla en las campañas, al menos veré que es lo que quiere este chico.

Y dicho esto, subió al ascensor con el resto de los congresistas, llegando al piso de donde estaba su oficina, sin imaginarse lo que pasaba dentro de su oficina.

- Tenemos que tener más cuidado con estos chicos de hoy en día que dicen hacer bromas pesadas para todos nosotros.

- Pauly, debes estar calmado… no es para tanto, estamos en la ciudad más segura del país, y nadie a estas alturas sería capaz de procurar un escándalo político por nadie… ¿Piensas qué un niño bromista lo hará?

En seguida todos se dieron cuenta que la secretaria no estaba en su puesto e Iceburg pregunta:

- Pauly, me dijiste que Califa había llegado… ¿Dónde está ella?

- No lo sé, señor… debió haber llegado.

Y es cuando de pronto lo inesperado. Iceburg y Pauly oyen sonidos de mesas corriéndose al otro lado de la puerta de su oficina, y ambos se acercan preguntando:

- ¿Oyes eso, Pauly?

- Sí señor… están corriendo muebles dentro de su oficina… eso solo puede ser…

A veces respuestas tan obvias daban el significado inesperado que todos no se imaginan. Pauly abre sus ojos de la sorpresa e Iceburg le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Pauly? ¿Por qué te pones colorado?

- Tendrá que verlo usted mismo, señor.

Y sin deseos de quedarse con las dudas, Iceburg abre la puerta de su oficina y todos en silencio, viendo lo que estaba pasando en el escritorio. Zoro y Califa aun no se dieron cuenta hasta que Zoro después de haber alzado su rostro y su boca de los pechos erectos de Califa, vio al alcalde con el rostro airado al igual que los congresistas, y se quedó perplejo como si hubiese visto a la muerte.

- Oh, maldición.

Iceburg sentía que la sangre se le iba a salir por la cabeza, estallando de ira y el resto también, pero todos se quedaron callados. Califa aun no se daba cuenta de esto.

- ¿Qué esperas, Zoro? ¡Fóllame y córrete en mis pechos!

Pero cuando escuchó eso, Zoro sintió que se venía encima y decidió sacar el pene para arrojar el semen en los pechos de la chica.

- Esto estuvo muy bueno, pero es nuestro fin.

Sonriendo por sentir cálido semen en sus manos, Califa lo saboreaba en sus pechos, alzándolos hacia su boca y se da cuenta de la sorpresa de Zoro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Zoro le señala hacia la puerta y ella mira hacia esa dirección, viendo al alcalde con otros congresistas. Sentía que se iba a morir y Zoro no sabía qué hacer, hasta que vio a Iceburg reaccionar.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto, Califa? ¿Te contraté para que estés fornicando con chicos en mi escritorio de 50.000 berries?

Pero Zoro extiende las manos hacia Iceburg y sonríe ahogado.

- Ok, creo que es momento de calmarnos todos… y no hacer nada estúpido señor.

Al haber dicho esto, se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada de estos políticos casi lo mataba y este chico suspiró mirando hacia abajo, cerrando sus ojos, lamentándose de su mala suerte.

- Que el infierno me lleve… estoy jodido.

La expresión facial de todos en esa oficina resultaba ser una digna comedia. Pero como era de esperarse, la situación apremiaba un castigo por ese escarnio púbico y a los segundos, en el ayuntamiento explotó un gran escándalo, los camarógrafos llegaron a ese lugar para reportar el incidente.

Saliendo del ayuntamiento, estaba el alcalde con la secretaria en su brazo y entraban en una limusina grande, mientras que las personas que pasaban por las calles y los noticieros estaban enfocando a unos guardias que traían esposado a Zoro, y lo sacaban desnudo del lugar. Todos tomaban fotos y los reporteros veían esto, y una de las noticieras enfoca a Zoro y le pregunta:

- Jovencito, ¿Qué se siente estar involucrado en un escándalo como este?

A lo que Zoro voltea hacia ella y sonríe diciendo:

- Fue la mejor cogida que he tenido en mi vida hasta ahora… ¿Bromean? Esa mujer está que rompe el suelo… tiene el chocho suave.

Esto silenció a la reportera que tenía un rostro palidecido, pero cuando estaban entrando a Zoro en el auto, este les da la espalda y le graban el trasero.

Horas después estando en un tribunal, estaban enjuiciando a Zoro por ese escándalo en el que lo buscaban culpable por sus actos, siendo el alcalde uno que de atestiguaba contra él.

- Ese mocoso estaba fornicando con mi secretaria en el estante… merece estar encerrado por sus idioteces lascivicas.

Las personas que estaban en ese juicio oral y público, se enaltecieron ante esta declaración y apoyaban la moción de Iceburg, pero Zoro estaba sentado mirando desde lo lejos a Califa, la cual le hacía gestos de querer cogérselo otra vez. Sentado en el estrado de interrogación, se dio cuenta que todo esto era muy duro de lo que pensaba. El juez declaró diciendo:

- Los hechos son contundentes, Roronoa Zoro, se le halla culpable de haber participado en una aberración lascivica en la oficina del alcalde.

Pero era de esperarse que Zoro abriría la boca, y acercándose al micrófono de enfrente de sí mismo, riéndose por esto.

- Pero al menos no le acabé adentro… no está preñada y fui responsable.

- ¿Qué responsabilidad me habla?

- Aquella en la que es necesario prevenir la natalidad no deseada, juez barriga de albóndiga.

Cuando Zoro dijo esto, provocó un altercado en el estrado y el juez martilleaba la mesa para hacer calmar a los medios, incluyendo al alcalde que no paraba de decir:

- ¡Ese mocoso debería estar preso!

Zoro escuchó esto, y viendo al alcalde, lo miró con asco y le dijo:

- Ya cierra la boca, puto maricón… al menos yo sí supe satisfacer el chocho de esa secretaria que no tienes complacida, maldito flácido cara de pene.

- ¡Ven acá mocoso de mierda, te pateare el culo!

- No si yo lo hago primero.

Y acercándose al estante, salta y se impacta contra el alcalde, provocando mas escándalos de los cuales los policías lo llevaron detenido para que cumpliese su sentencia. La noticia salió en todos los periódicos y desde ese momento, todos recordarían ese momento en el que un chico desconocido se hizo famoso, follandose a la secretaria del alcalde y fue a parar dos años a la cárcel por eso.

Habiendo llegado a la cárcel, Zoro estaba siendo llevado por el carcelero a una de las celdas, y lo introduce diciéndole:

- Bienvenido al infierno, coge secretarias.

Y cerrando la puerta, lo dejó a que se mantuviese pensativo por todo lo ocurrido. Sentándose en su colcha para dormir, el peliverde se pone a meditar en lo ocurrido y sonríe diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Debí haberle pateado el culo antes de ir al jurado… alcalde de mierda.

Y así mismo se mantuvo nuestro querido Zoro, dos años cumpliendo su sentencia, aunque el tiempo en la prisión pasó demasiado rápido como para ser ignorado. Ahora es que estaban empezando las aventuras para Zoro. Esto no ha terminado.

* * *

**Es mi primer fic lemmon y espero que les guste... espero reviews, me animan a seguir con mas travesuras y mas hentai para ustedes XD... dedicado a mi nakama Lunanoe... ;)**


	3. La Oportunidad Inmerecida

**Dos años luego del incidente**

Lejos de una memoria distante de aquel acontecimiento ocurrido en el ayuntamiento, todo parecía calmarse a tal punto de ver como ya nada era igual. En el centro penitenciario Impel Down, afuera de esta misma cárcel, estaba llegando a la distancia un enorme carro de última generación, y que estaba estacionándose cerca de la entrada.

De ese auto se baja una sensual y ardiente mujer de cabellos negros, piel blanca y de cuerpo despampanante, con una altura de 1.91 muy considerada. Llega hasta ese lugar y se coloca unos anteojos oscuros, mostrando arrogancia en su rostro, suspirando.

- Qué asco de cárcel… espero que obtenga lo que quiero.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se encamina directamente hacia la prisión. Dentro de ella, se detiene ante un oficial armado que se presenta ante ella.

- Buenos días, señorita… soy Hannyabal, el segundo al mando de este lugar.

La mujer misteriosa mira con asco al guardia y mira hacia otro lado, diciéndole:

- Vengo a ver al carcelero principal de esta prisión… es urgente que lo vea.

- ¿Viene a ver al señor Magellan?

- No, vengo a hacer actos de caridad… ¡Claro que vengo a verlo, no me haga perder el tiempo y apresúrese!

El carcelero no tarda en llevar a la mujer ante la presencia del principal director del centro penitenciario, y este hombre al ver a la mujer se levanta y se siente extasiado.

- Rectora Hancock… no la esperaba, si me hubiese avisado me hubiese arreglado mejor.

- No me haga perder el tiempo, he venido por lo que hablamos la semana pasada… ¿Le importaría si no me hace perder el tiempo?

- Bien, el recluso será informado y usted podrá verlo en seguida, pero primero antes de pasar hacia el lugar de visita, tenemos que inspeccionarla.

La mujer llamada Hancock alza la mirada y se muestra un tanto seria y se saca los anteojos en ese momento.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Son procedimientos de rutina… no deber molestarse por eso.

- Bueno, al parecer no tendré muchas opciones…

Y como si fuese poco, la rectora Hancock comenzó a desbotonarse la blusa, mostrando poco a poco su escote y perfecto cuerpo ante Magellan sin dejarse ver los pezones, abriendo sus brazos ante este hombre el cual estaba sorprendido y extasiado, ante tanta belleza jamás vista en ese sumidero.

- ¡Pero señorita Hancock! ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Revíseme y así me deja pasar de una vez.

La sangre de la nariz del carcelero se le fue saliendo y este se coloca la mano para contenérsela, respondiendo:

- ¡No, ya no será necesario! ¡Yo mismo la llevaré ante el recluso!

Y en seguida Hancock se colocó de nuevo su blusa blanca y sus anteojos, alzando las cejas y señalando el camino para que le guíe. Magellan se coloca la mano en la nariz otra vez conteniendo la sangre y llevó a la rectora a la sala de visitas.

Los segundos pasaron en el que ambos llegaron al lugar y Magellan envía a Hannyabal que fuese por el recluso que ella buscaba.

- Asegúrate de ir por el recluso N° 3754.67

- Como ordene, señor.

Y así mismo este hombre salió apresurado a buscar a ese recluso con ese número. Los minutos pasaron y es cuando el carcelero Hannyabal estaba en el patio de recreo de los prisioneros y estaba dirigiéndose hacia un gran grupo de ellos, que estaban sentados levantando pesas, por lo que se aproxima hacia uno en particular que estaba levantando una enorme pesa de 50 kilos con una sola mano.

- Oye, coge secretarias… tienes visita.

Este personaje del cual estaban hablando era el mismísimo Zoro, que alza la mirada mostrando una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y una enorme en el pecho. Este ve al carcelero y pregunta:

- Genial, ¿Qué medio viene a amargarme a vida esta vez?

- No es cualquiera… es una mujer muy ardiente y sensual de la que puedes hacerte una buena paja en sus tetas… y viene a verte.

Todos los demás reclusos se dieron cuenta de este tema y se acercaron mostrándose interesados en lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué una ardiente mujer vino a ver a este crío?

- ¿Cómo hace este desgraciado para tener tanta suerte?

Mientras todos se reprochaban por no tener la suerte de Zoro, el peliverde se reía por esto y continua alzando las pesas.

- Sea quien sea, no me interesa… me puede lamer las bolas si desea.

Pero es cuando Zoro se sorprende de ver que Hannyabal no se iba y que estaba de brazos cruzados esperando a que accediese a ir con él. Zoro suelta la enorme pesa al suelo y se levanta sin camisa hacia el carcelero.

- ¿Qué haces aun aquí, idiota?

- Me insistieron que vinieses… es importante y quizá sea tu salida de esta miseria… acéptala.

- ¿Y si me rehúso a tomarla? ¿Y si no quiero ir, que mierdas harás? ¿Enviarás al imbécil de cagalera floja de Magellan a que me obligue, cagándose en medio de nosotros?

- Como sea, es tu maldito problema… si quieres pasar tu tiempo en este lugar, bien, pero oportunidades como esa no la vas a conseguir nunca otra vez, imbécil.

Y cuando Hannyabal estaba yéndose, dando unos largos pasos fue suficiente para que Zoro meditase en todos sus problemas y colocándose su camiseta, se fue detrás de este carcelero alcanzándolo. Este lo mira a un lado y le pregunta:

- ¿Tuviste bastante para pensar, cabrón?

- Solo quiero ver quién es esa mujer… más vale que esté buena.

Dicho esto, Zoro se fue con Hannyabal para poder conocer a la persona que lo estaba visitando tomándose la molestia de hacerlo. Los segundos fueron vitales en ese caso, y habiendo pasado por unos cuantos pasillos, Hannyabal abre una puerta viendo a muchas personas del otro lado.

- Aprovéchalo y sal de esta porquería de lugar, Zoro.

Zoro no dio mucha importancia a esto y entra al lugar de las visitas de los presos, pero cuando caminaba entre los reos se dio cuenta que al final de la puerta estaba una mesa libre con una mujer que tenía una sensualidad apetecible ante sus ojos. Era Hancock. Zoro se sorprende un poco, pero decide darle poca importancia a esto y se dice a sí mismo mientras estaba acercándose a ella.

- Bien, veamos qué es lo que quiere esta mujer de mí.

En ese instante Hancock lo ve venir desde la distancia y se saca los anteojos oscuros, sonriendo y diciéndose a sí misma.

- Así que este es el del escándalo del ayuntamiento.

Zoro se acercó y se sentó delante de ella, mirándola con seriedad. La rectora no se quedó atrás y sonrió diciéndole:

- Roronoa Zoro… que bueno poder conocerte en persona.

- Todos han querido hacer eso… ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere?

- Cálmate, primero lo primero, soy Boa Hancock, rectora de la universidad Gol D Roger, es un… no sé si decir gusto de conocerlo, pero me da igual.

La seriedad del rostro de Zoro se ve más evidenciada, cuando alza ambas cejas y recuesta los codos en la mesa. Hancock se da cuenta de su seriedad y pregunta para romper el hielo.

- Supe que te faltan más de tres meses para salir de aquí… ¿Estás emocionado de poder ver ese día cerca? ¿Ya quieres irte de aquí?

Pero en ese momento, Zoro mira a un lado, suspirando con ansias que esta conversación termine, pero prefiere esperar a conocer el tema completo. La rectora no sabía qué hacer en ese entonces y suspiró mirando hacia abajo, leyendo los expedientes de Zoro.

- Tu expediente dice que te has comportado en todo el tiempo que has estado recluso… aunque estuviste detenido cumpliendo dos años, por perversión pública, ofensa al juez y agarraste a golpes al alcalde en el juzgado… sí que es serio…

Pero de inmediato, Zoro coloca las manos en el expediente y lo hace a un lado sorprendiendo a la rectora, la cual alza la mirada. Este acercando su rostro más hacia ella, le pregunta:

- ¿Podía dejarse de parloteos de una buena vez por todas y decirme que es lo que hace aquí? ¿Para qué me ha visitado usted?

- ¿Acaso no quiere decir otra cosa antes de esperar a hablar de lo serio?

- Solo quiero hablar de las ganas que tengo de sentarla en mi boca y de ponerme a deletrear el abecedario y los números hasta la eternidad… y por supuesto de que se deje de rodeos y me diga de una maldita vez, ¿A que ha venido a verme?

Es cuando Hancock resuena su garganta, mostrando una seriedad al igual que en sus propias palabras hacia este chico preocupado y nervioso.

- Bien, iré al grano… la universidad que yo manejo, se encarga de hacer algo que yo llamo darle segundas oportunidades a quienes considero que se la merece… les doy la oportunidad de poder retomar algo que perdieron cuando muy jóvenes fueron estúpidos y se metieron en problemas… como tú.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere?

- Quiero darte la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y que puedas ser reinsertado en la sociedad… sé que no quieres estar aquí en medio de todos estos reclusos miserables y libidinosos.

- Oiga, usted no me conoce bien, trasero bonito… no venga a sermonearme como si yo fuese uno de esos niños mimados que abundan en su convento disparatado.

La seriedad de las palabras de Zoro y el modo en el que señalaba a Hancock, hicieron que ella se pusiese muy contrariada, controlando sus emociones para no arruinar su visita.

- Es la verdad, no lo conozco, Zoro… pero se puede ver en usted que no desea estar aquí y que espera poder ser un hombre con un futuro… y yo como la rectora de mi universidad, sabiendo que usted hace dos años estuvo ahí cursando, le hago la oportunidad de poder continuar… si la acepta, usted podrá salir de inmediato y así mismo sin expedientes.

Esta propuesta hizo cambiar la mente y el semblante de Zoro, y lo mantuvo callado, echándose hacia atrás en su sillón, cruzándose de brazos.

- Maldición, sería un imbécil si no tomo su oferta, rectora de pechos gelatinosos.

- Es Hancock.

- Me vale una mierda…

Cambiando de parecer, el joven peliverde se echa al frente de la silla y señala a Hancock al rostro, diciéndole lo siguiente:

- Nunca nadie en esta vida se ha interesado en saber mi problema, ya que solo vienen a verme nada más para que hable de cómo me cogí a la secretaria del alcalde maricón… o de cómo fue que le dije estúpido barriga de albóndiga al juez… ¿Y ahora viene usted, con sus enormes pechos para hacerme una paja rusa, y un jarabe de letras que confunden al más pendejo de los reclusos de los sin futuro como yo, prometiéndonos algo que no sé si es autentico?

Ahí es cuando Hancock comprende que lo que estaba pasando era algo muy distinto de lo que esperaba. Viendo que este chico no se creía nada de esto y que su propuesta era infructuosa, la rectora cierra el expediente y se acerca muy a los ojos de este chico y le dice:

- Tienes razón, sé que es muy difícil esto, pero esto no lo hace nadie por cualquier persona… usted puede ser el primero de todos en el cual acepta este trato y lo toma como un buen presagio para ser alguien distinto… ¿O es que te sientes feliz de permanecer con los mismos pendejos en este mismo lugar, respirando basura?

- Debo admitir que tiene bolas para hablarle así a un recluso.

- Las tengo porque se lo que se siente estar en tu lugar, señor Zoro… pero eso no es lo que importa aquí… usted tiene una oportunidad que no se le ofrece a nadie en su situación y quizá sea el momento en que comience a pensar en su bienestar…

Y es cuando se levanta de la mesa, preparándose para irse, colocándose los anteojos y diciendo:

- Y tal vez hacer algo útil con su vida, pero si prefiere permanecer aquí como un imbécil, pudriéndose entre todos estos hombres que no tienen mañana, es su decisión… total cuando salga, nadie le limpiara el expediente y será el mismo preso que no consigue nada… le muestro un futuro diferente, y usted es libre de decidir… si mirarlo o regresar al olvido del pasado, de hazañas infructuosas.

Acto seguido, la rectora hace que vengan los guardias para que le abriesen la puerta, pero antes de irse, le coloca una tarjeta en la mesa donde estaba conversando.

- Cuando comience a apreciar su futuro, llámeme con libertad… y yo lo sacaré de aquí.

Finalizando la conversación, la mujer se retira de ese lugar y deja a Zoro muy pensativo en todo lo que estaba hablando y todo lo que escuchó le hizo pensar mucho en su futuro, cosa que no hizo antes de estar ahí. Tomando la tarjeta se quedó mirando el numero y se levantó de la silla para irse de nuevo a su celda.

Las horas pasaron y como era de esperarse, la decisión que quería tomar Zoro, le confundía porque pensaba que a lo mejor sería una mentira y total, en tres meses salía de la cárcel, pero sin oportunidades de superarse personalmente con una preparación adecuada.

Pero en la misma celda, luego de dos días difíciles de pensarlo, había otros dos reclusos que estaban con Zoro, y que eran amigos de él. Johnny y Yozaku, dos zafados de la cabeza pero que eran leales a él. Yozaku se da cuenta que Zoro estaba mirando con seriedad la tarjeta en silencio, y se acuesta sonriendo.

- Mirando esa tarjeta por tanto tiempo, no te dará la respuesta que buscas, Zoro.

Mientras estaba viendo esto, Zoro sonríe y responde diciendo:

- No lo sé, pero ahora mismo yo tengo la solución de mi vida en mis manos… solución que esperaba antes de que pudiese entrar a esta porquería o antes que me convirtiera en el escándalo político del año.

- No es gran cosa… solamente te tiraste a la amante del alcalde, ¿Y eso qué? Johnny y yo estamos aquí por razones mayores… y no nos arrepentimos… al menos saldremos bajo fianza en dos años… dos años que esperamos ver terminados.

- Lo sé, quien no querría salir de aquí… yo siempre supe que terminaría mi vida en este lugar, pero ahora teniendo esta solución al alcance de mi mano, simplemente me parece increíble.

Y desde la otra cama, Johnny se da cuenta de la conversación y se sienta diciendo:

- ¿De qué mierdas están hablando ustedes dos, tarados?

- De la oportunidad de Zoro de irse de esta pocilga… oportunidad que no ha querido tomar aun.

- Zoro, no te ofendas, pero debes dejar de ser un marica… toma esa oportunidad y lárgate de aquí… llama a la mujer para que te saque.

Tantas cosas que Zoro ha escuchado durante todos estos días han sido más que palabras a su conciencia. Quizá era lo que siempre tuvo que haber decidido desde siempre y nunca se ha atrevido a hacerlo. El peliverde se levanta de su cama y se recuesta en los barrotes de la celda, mirando hacia afuera.

- ¿Creen que vale la pena para mí, salir de este agujero y rehacer mi vida?

En ese momento, Johnny se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Zoro a su lado, y le responde con sabiduría de edades avanzadas.

- No es que si vales la pena… es que esta oportunidad vale la pena para ti, es una que todos aquí mataríamos por ver cumplida… ahora que si eres alguien que vale la pena para merecer esa oportunidad, tú mismo tendrás que comprobarlo.

Y acostándose a dormir al igual que Yozaku, Johnny le dice las últimas palabras que merece oír.

- Pruébate a ti mismo que no eres lo que los medios creen que eres… pruébanoslo a nosotros… pruébanos que eres alguien mas, Zoro.

Es cuando luego de dormir, alguien de otra celda se enoja y grita:

- ¡Estúpidos cara de culo, vayan a dormir y cierren la puta boca!

Y en seguida Zoro alza la mirada hacia donde dijeron esto y sacó la mano alzando la puñeta, diciendo:

- ¡Anda vete a masturbarte con el pie de tu amante compañero de celdas, marica!

Todos se rieron en la prisión por ese comentario. Zoro se acuesta a dormir y ya parecía ser alguien que había tomado su decisión en todo lo que pasaba, y para la mañana siguiente supo qué hacer.

Apenas amaneció, cuando los presos salen a su patio de recreación, Zoro decide pedir el teléfono de la prisión para hacer su llamada. Magellan lo acompaña hacia su oficina y le entrega el auricular.

- Tienes cinco minutos, cabrón de mierda.

Zoro sosteniendo el teléfono, estaba esperando que contestasen la llamada y finalmente del otro lado, en la oficina de la rectora Hancock, una anciana secretaria atiende la llamada de la rectora y le avisa que la llaman.

- Rectora, es Zoro.

- Muy bien, pásemelo a mi línea.

Y atendiendo la llamada desde su oficina, Hancock se sienta en su sillón y contesta el teléfono de la siguiente manera:

- Buenos días, Zoro… ¿Ya tomó su decisión?

Pero desde el otro lado, Zoro sonríe y responde:

- Espero que esto sea honesto y cierto, puesto que si usted me está engañando y resulta ser un experimento mediático, le juro que desato un infierno en esa universidad… lo juro.

- No te preocupes, eso no será necesario… y qué bueno que hayas decidido a tiempo, porque tus clases empiezan mañana y…

- No he terminado de hablar… además si veo alguna trampa suya, le juro que usaré esos enormes pechos que tiene para frotarme el pene hasta acabar en su cara, y luego me la follaría, no me importa si es por entrar de nuevo en otros dos años o más.

- Eso es ir demasiado lejos, Zoro.

Esta noticia a Zoro le parecía una buena oportunidad tras haber puesto sus condiciones. Alegrándose por todo esto, Zoro dice:

- Bien, si las clases son mañana… ¿Cómo mierdas me sacará de aquí?

- Ya me encargue de eso, así que no se preocupe Zoro.

Así que al colgarle el teléfono, Zoro se da cuenta que Magellan se le acercaba diciéndole:

- Acompáñame, pendejo… firma tu liberación y lárgate de una maldita vez.

Una sorpresa tras otra y Zoro no lo podía creer. Todo se estaba cumpliendo y la suerte del peliverde estaba cambiando esta vez para mejor. Despidiéndose de sus dos amigos, saliendo de la cárcel les dice:

- Bueno chicos, supongo que los veré luego… cuídense y no se metan en problemas.

Habiéndose ido, Yozaku y Johnny bromean con él, diciéndole:

- Ten cuidado esta vez en donde metes tu machete, imbécil.

- Asegúrate de que sea una mujer libre y sin compromisos políticos.

Es cuando Zoro se voltea haciéndoles la puñeta con ambas manos y sale escuchando las burlas de todos los demás reclusos que estaban viéndole salir de ahí. Ya estando afuera, Zoro se da cuenta que nunca estuvo tan feliz de haber salido de la cárcel y ahora era una nueva etapa que significaba hacer las cosas bien esta vez. Respirando el aire fresco de la libertad, sonríe y encamina hacia el centro de la ciudad, esperando poder rehacer de nuevo su vida.


	4. El Encuentro Esperado

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, Zoro se veía muy relajado por todo lo que había recibido en los últimos días. Jamás se imaginó salir tan rápido de ese sumidero y de tener una oportunidad de insertarse en la sociedad, pero todo no sería muy fácil que digamos para él. Mientras estaba pasando por una calle singular de donde veía a algunas personas pasarle por el frente, Zoro sonreía diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Muchos días, encerrado en esa pocilga… ya era hora de salir y de descargar todas las ansias que tengo.

Pero al ver que un chico estaba caminando con un videojuego en su mano, se le acercó en silencio y se lo tumbó con el hombro, diciéndole:

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, ñoño de mierda!

Inmediatamente el chico salió corriendo atemorizado después de recoger su videojuego. Al parecer Zoro estaba siendo un imbécil con la gente pero cuando se da cuenta que había una mujer que hablaba por teléfono y que lo miró muy raro, este se enojó y dejó que le pasara por un lado para estirar su mano hacia atrás y apretarle el trasero. La mujer se voltea a reclamarle pero Zoro le saca la lengua satíricamente y eso la espantó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te coja?

Y regresando de nuevo a su camino siguió sonriendo por su felicidad renovada y las horas pasaron. El peliverde seguía su trayecto y mientras caminaba pasó cerca del ayuntamiento en donde provocó el altercado y se detuvo sonriendo.

- Y todo por cogerme a una rica secretaria… quién lo diría.

Dicho esto, emprende camino a su antiguo barrio de donde solía vivir, cargando con sus pocas pertenencias de la prisión, descendiendo por una vieja calle de sus andanzas pasadas. Mientras estaba caminando, llegó a su lugar y se detuvo nostálgico.

- Bueno, de nuevo en casa.

Acto seguido, entra a un pequeño departamento y abrió la puerta de su viejo hogar, hecho ruinas. Obvio por no estar luego de dos años.

- Se nota que no limpié esto antes de irme.

Y caminando hacia su habitación, Zoro la encuentra casi igual que antes, pero entra y se da cuenta que afuera en la calle se estaba formando una reyerta y se asoma.

- ¿Qué mierdas ocurre ahí afuera?

Había una pelea entre tres hombres y un chico, que aun Zoro no podía ver. Decidió bajar hacia la calle y cuando llega a la turba, vio a un pequeño chico de cabellos negros y que portaba un peculiar sombrero de paja. Delante de estos chicos, había unos preparados para pelear.

- Nadie entra en el restaurante y nos quita la comida así de fácil… te patearemos el culo y te sacaré toda la comida por desgraciado.

- Hay que darle una lección a este lambiscón, muerto de hambre.

Pero el chico del sombrero de paja, se muestra muy confiado y se suena los huesos de sus manos, diciéndoles:

- Esto será divertido, ustedes tres terminaran jodidos.

Y en seguida se enfrentaron todos a entrarse a golpes, pero la turba se unió y no se sabía quién le daba a quien. Desde lo lejos, Zoro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Aquí hay cosas que nunca cambian… para nada.

Los minutos pasaron y sorpresivamente el chico de sombrero de paja, salió venciendo a estos tres sujetos que huían, pero aunque este tenía moretones se reía diciendo:

- Aquí manda el barrio… ahora manada de cabrones, lárguense de aquí.

Y como si fuese poco, le hicieron caso y se perdieron de vista, pero el chico se volteó a un lado y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Zoro, sonriendo a sí mismo.

- No puede ser…

Zoro veía que este chico corría directamente hacia sí mismo, y se ríe por esto.

- Es que tú no sabes hablar con los demás como persona seria, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Maldito seas, Zoro cabrón! ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?

Ambos chicos se dan la mano y se abrazan, para luego Zoro decir:

- Hoy mismo fue que salí, te ves mas cambiado Luffy

- Tu también, Zoro.

Luego de reconocerse el uno con el otro, estos dos amigos de la infancia, estaban caminando hacia otro lugar diferente, y es cuando Luffy, tal como se llama el chico del sombrero de paja le pregunta:

- Que yo sepa no te sacaban de la jaula en tres meses más… ¿Acaso hiciste caridad en la prisión?

- No lo creerás pero alguien decidió que era una persona perfecta para entrar de nuevo al sistema… ¿Qué te parece?

- Difícil de creer tratándose de ti… ¿Tienes hambre, Zoro?

- Desfallezco, pero espera… ¿Tienes dinero?

Es cuando Luffy se detiene y abre sus brazos sorprendido, diciéndole a su amigo contrariado.

- Oye, me ofendes, ¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos que no ves desde hace tiempo?

- Ahórrame la puta retorica.

- Todo está arreglado.

- Más te vale, idiota, porque no debo meterme en problemas.

- Todo está controlado.

En seguida ambos chicos estaban entrando hacia un lugar preferido del barrio, en donde todos comían y es cuando Luffy, entra directamente hacia la barra, viendo a una mujer con una bandana que se alegra de verlo.

- Luffy, que alegría verte, ¿No te has metido en problemas, verdad?

- No Makino, como crees.

Y caminando con Zoro hacia la barra, muchos de los que comían lo ven y lo reconocen. Acto seguido se hace silencio sepulcral, haciendo sentir un poco incomodo a Zoro el cual miraba a los lados. Luffy se da cuenta de esto y dice:

- Oigan, es Zoro… nuestro viajo amigo, no sean cabrones y dejen de verlo así.

Así que volviendo hacia la barra, Luffy sonríe y le dice a Makino:

- Makino, tenemos mucha hambre. ¿Qué nos tienes para hoy?

- Luffy, la cuenta de tu abuelo cada vez crece más… no deberías aumentársela a cada momento.

De pronto, Luffy se siente regañado y recuesta la cabeza en la barra, haciendo puchero mientras miraba a un lado.

- Es que no me deja comer lo que quiero, por eso vengo aquí siempre.

La mujer simplemente le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura y le consentía, pero eso provocó una expresión estúpida en el rostro de Zoro, queriendo burlarse pero conteniéndose al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, no me llores bebé, te traeré algo para ti y para tu amigo.

Esto hizo cambiar el estado de ánimo de Luffy, y Zoro cuando ve irse a Makino, voltea hacia su amigo y le pregunta:

- ¿Oye, y cuando empiezan las clases?

- Bueno, según lo que sé es mañana mismo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque esa es la razón principal por la que me sacaron de la cárcel… salí con la condición de regresar a la universidad y terminar el año que dejé atrás.

- Ya veo, eso significa que estarás en la misma sección mía… recuerdo que yo estaba más atrasado que tu y ahora estamos iguales… probablemente quedemos en la misma clase.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se echa un sorbo del licor y expande sus cejas irónicamente respondiendo a eso, mirando a un lado.

- Imagina mi alivio.

Acto seguido, Zoro distrae su mirada hacia unas chicas que estaban entrando al restaurante y se queda viéndolas de arriba abajo. Luffy se da cuenta de esto y voltea hacia las chicas en la barra.

- Y tampoco han disminuido la cantidad de chicas en la ciudad, Zoro.. han aumentado más.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto, desde que te fuiste han cambiado muchas cosas y te puedo asegurar que la calidad de mujeres son mejores todavía… muchas han venido a vivir a esta ciudad… es una oportunidad para ti, y quizá para mí.

Pidiendo otra cerveza, Zoro la destapa con el antebrazo desenroscándola y antes de empinársela, dice:

- Tú lo único que piensas es en comer, Luffy… de seguro no has mojado tu cucharita en una vagina.

- Claro, tú eres el experto.

Ambos se rieron por esto, y es cuando Zoro recuerda la universidad y pregunta:

- Oye, ¿Y qué tal la universidad?

Mientras estaba engulléndose un enorme pedazo de carne, Luffy responde hablando con la boca llena.

- Puef la univefida efta mejo…

- ¡Traga primero, animal!

- Listo… la universidad mejor, como te dije antes, las chicas que han llegado desde lejos para poder vivir aquí, han llegado también a estudiar en la universidad… eso significa que nos sobrarán y tendremos bastante para escoger… estaremos nadando en conchas.

- Eso suena interesante, siempre y cuando no tenga que meterme en problemas o follarme a alguien con cargos políticos… tú sabes.

- Extraño la universidad, ya quiero llegar y mantenerme muy ocupado… quiero salir de este aburrimiento y sé que tú necesitas mantenerte despejado así como un chocho para tu pito.

- Tienes razón… pero hablemos de esas chicas nuevas que han llegado.

- Bueno, no las he visto aun en sí, pero mañana es que comienzan las clases y las veremos… así que no les prestes atención a los problemas que quieren buscarte… recuerda que saliste bajo palabra

Oyendo esto, Zoro suspira decepcionado y se lleva la mano a la cabeza, diciendo:

- Y tenías que recordármelo, cabrón.

Las horas pasaron en la que estos dos amigos estaban poniéndose al día de nuevo, así que luego de haber comido y de continuar bebiendo cervezas, Luffy pregunta a Zoro?

- ¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que pasó?

Habiéndose empinado un enorme sorbo de la cerveza, Zoro coloca la botella vacía en la mesa y mira hacia un lado, diciendo:

- De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haber jodido lo suficiente la chucha de esa secretaria.

- Solo tú eres capaz de meterte en esos problemas, Zoro… esperemos que no lo hagas otra vez, porque dos años sin ti, será una enorme ladilla.

- Pues ya me tienes de regreso y no me meteré en problemas esta vez… ahora lo que necesito es ganar dinero.

- Dile a Makino que te de trabajo aquí.

- ¡No ese trabajo, pendejo! Hablo de lo que sabemos hacer… ¿Sigues en peleas clandestinas?

Cuando escuchó esto, Luffy se acercó un poco hacia Zoro y sonrió diciendo:

- En dos noches habrá una… 10.000 berries al que gane, y el que pierda no se lleva una mierda.

- Es perfecta para mí.

- Déjamelo a mí, te anotaré en la pelea, y espero que la cárcel te haya enseñado trucos nuevos.

En eso Zoro se ríe y suspira, diciendo:

- En la cárcel aprendí demasiadas cosas, Luffy… ahora ya vámonos que es de noche.

- Tienes razón, ya estoy jodidamente lleno y ebrio.

- No aguantas una mierda bebiendo.

Las horas pasaron de nuevo y tras un largo rato de conversación y de actualización de datos, Zoro regresa de nuevo a su desagradable departamento en mal estado, y el solo se pone a arreglarlo y a limpiarlo, tardándose más de una hora en limpieza. Luego, yéndose a su cama, se acuesta y se pone a pensar en su nuevo rumbo y antes de dormir, mira hacia la luz de la luna.

- No lo arruinaré de nuevo… me probaré como persona nueva.

Y habiendo dicho esto, colocó sus cosas en el suelo y se acostó a dormir, sabiendo que el día de mañana sería otra cosa distinta para él. Empezaría clases y conocería gente nueva para poder iniciar una etapa nueva en su vida, de regreso a su hogar y a quien era o mejor dicho, quien tenía que ser.

Venida la mañana, en las afueras del departamento de Zoro, estaba caminando Luffy por la calle y se detiene en el umbral del edificio mirando hacia arriba.

- Bien, ahora veamos cómo será este último año nuevo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, entra y sube las escaleras hasta la habitación de donde dormía Zoro, y llega a la puerta, tocándola con el puño cerrado.

- ¡Zoro, ya llegué! ¡Vámonos que se nos hace tarde!

Pero adentro, Zoro escucha los golpes de la puerta y se levanta sentándose en la cama, rascándose la cabeza, dando un bostezo matutino.

- Joder, ya este pendejo llegó.

Afuera Luffy veía que nadie le respondía, y vuelve a golpear más fuerte:

- ¡Zoro, abre ya la puta puerta! ¡No me dejes aquí afuera!

Zoro se levantó y se estaba dirigiendo hacia el baño y se duchó, para arreglarse e ir a la universidad, dejando que Luffy continuase tocando la puerta.

- Maldita sea, ¿Por qué no me abre? ¡Ya, maldito cabrón, deja de jalártela y ábreme la puerta!

Y como era de esperarse, Zoro abre la puerta y se estaba colocando una camisa blanca, para luego remangarse viendo a Luffy desesperado.

- ¿Qué mierdas quieres?

- No respondías… tenemos que irnos a la universidad, vámonos.

- Bien, andando.

Dicho esto, ambos amigos salen de ese lugar y estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, recordando algunas cosas y hablando de lo habitual.

- Por ahora, espero no meterme en problemas, Luffy… ese es el plan.

- Veamos si puedes concretar planes, ¿Y en qué consistía tu puta libertad condicional? ¿Tienes que asistir a las clases y ya?

- No meterme en problemas es una… así que si lo hago regreso a la cárcel a cumplir lo que me queda y pierdo todo, pero cuando salga de la cárcel si es que entro por tu culpa, te patearé el culo tan fuerte que no cagaras sentado en seis meses.

El rostro de Luffy se mostró muy contrariado, y respondió ante esta situación.

- Pero que aburrido que eres, Zoro… prometo no meterte en problemas.

- Ya estás advertido, cabrón.

- Ven, tenemos que pasar por donde Makino antes de ir a la universidad.

- Si nos da comida y algo para beber me vendría bien.

- Exactamente.

Así que estando contentos por un buen desayuno antes de ir a la universidad, estos chicos no perdieron el tiempo en esto. Mientras seguían en este trayecto, Zoro se adentraba a la ciudad, recordando todo el problema que vivió y meneó la cabeza tratando de olvidar este embrollo.

Habiéndose metido luego en una zona más distanciada de la ciudad, ambos chicos andaban el camino con otros chicos que iban a la misma universidad. Zoro los ve a todos y pregunta a Luffy:

- ¿Tantas personas estarán con nosotros en la universidad?

- Por supuesto… te dije que en dos años te has perdido demasiadas cosas y si lo ves…

En ese instante, Luffy le señala algunas chicas que estaban caminando delante de ellos y Zoro se sorprende, mirándoles el culo pensando en follarselas apenas entren a clases.

- … la carne de exportación ha mejorado su calidad.

Es cuando Zoro se ríe al igual que Luffy y lo abraza del cuello, mirando a las chicas del culo grande.

- De verdad que me las cogeré bien rico cuando pueda.

- Yo también, ya verás.

Y dicho esto seguían bromeando por todo el camino, y finalmente llegaron a la universidad y Zoro estaba parado con Luffy a la distancia y este lo mira sonriente, cruzándose los brazos.

- ¿Te sientes nostálgico, Zoro?

La sonrisa de Zoro era incomparable, por lo cual respondió diciendo:

- Me siento de maravilla, Luffy… nunca debí irme de aquí, nunca debí estar en la cárcel.

- Pues no te agotes que son muchas mujeres.

Y como era de esperarse, ambos cruzan la universidad y se veían gozosos por un nuevo día y un nuevo rumbo en sus vidas. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que todos los estudiantes estaban siendo indicados para que caminasen hacia el escenario principal del lugar. Zoro se dio cuenta de esto y al mismo tiempo vio que eran demasiados estudiantes, y Luffy a su lado estaba pensando en todo lo que pasaba.

- Esto es extraño… hay muy pocos alumnos.

- ¿En serio te parecen pocos? Para mí son demasiados.

- No lo creo… mira, allá están los profesores.

Luffy le señala hacia la tarima y mostrando un enorme atril de madera, aparece una mujer despampanante que con su presencia hizo que todos los alumnos dejasen de hacer un bullicio. Era la rectora Hancock, que cuando llegó, provocó el silbido y las palabras obscenas de todos los estudiantes quienes la deseaban coger, así que ella se enoja por esto y les grita por el micrófono.

- ¡Cállense todos, malditos pervertidos! ¡Hagan silencio!

Y por solo complacerla, se sentaron y se callaron, mientras que Zoro al verla desde lo lejos con Luffy, le toca con el codo diciéndole:

- Ella fue la mujer que me sacó de la cárcel, Luffy… la rectora.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Esa mujer lo hizo? Creo que quiere que te la acabes.

- Quién sabe, pero no me interesa.

Así que retomando la atención de la rectora, todos hicieron silencio y con todo impulso desde el escenario, la rectora decía:

- Muchos fueron los que se reintegraron en estas clases y es bueno que hayan regresado porque lo bueno de esta universidad es que les damos oportunidades a quienes no se la merecen.

Todos los alumnos estaban confundidos y se miraban el uno con el otro, mientras que la rectora se había dado cuenta de esto y suspiró diciendo lo siguiente:

- Sé que es muy extraño lo que diré, pero entre ustedes hay personas que no podían estudiar por cuestiones difíciles… si no estaban en la calle como vagos, estaban encerrados en la cárcel…

Cuando dijo cárcel, los estudiantes se alarmaron y se preocuparon mucho, formando un bullicio desesperante, mientras que al final, Zoro estaba de brazos cruzados bajando la mirada. Luffy lo ve y le pregunta:

- ¿Crees que seas el único de la cárcel, Zoro?

- No lo creo, pero en estos casos prefiero no decir nada… y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

- Vale, no diré nada.

Los alumnos seguían alarmados y Hancock se estaba desesperando y se le ve la vena de la frente prensándosele, hasta que explotó delante de ellos.

- ¡Ya cierren la maldita boca de una vez!

Todos hicieron silencio y se calmaron, pero Hancock aprovechó para decirles lo siguiente, mientras se acomodaba su cabello por detrás de la oreja, provocando el silbido ahogado de los pervertidos que fantaseaban con ella.

- No crean que estaremos solos, apenas estas personas hagan daño a otros y provoquen problemas serán expulsados y regresarán a la cloaca de donde salieron… nadie saldrá perjudicado, así que sin más que decir, les queremos dar la bienvenida a esta institución y que todos ustedes dejen de ser unos charlatanes y se conviertan en hombres y mujeres del futuro… ¡Bienvenidos a la universidad Gol D Roger!

Eso hizo acomodar la situación de algunos, pero otros seguían preocupados por esto, así que Hancock aprovechó la atención de la mayoría para decir:

- Otra cosa, antes de empezar… les queremos decir a los alumnos, que tenemos nuevos profesores este año y en adelante, como sabrán tres de nuestros anteriores fueron relevados y les presento a los nuevos…

Y es cuando todos vieron que pasaron tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer. Desde la distancia muchos estaban pendientes de esto, pero visualizaban más a la mujer. Hancock les muestra a todos los alumnos a los profesores, diciendo:

- En el área de la música, el profesor Brook… en el área de ejercicios físicos, estará el profesor Franky…

Zoro y Luffy desde la distancia no podían ver nada y se estaban abriendo paso entre los compañeros para poder llegar al frente del lugar, haciendo a un lado a la gente. Hancock se detiene al lado de la profesora y dijo:

- Y finalmente en el área de arqueología y de historia, les presento a…

Habiendo terminado de abrirse paso entre los alumnos, Zoro y Luffy empujaban a unos para poder llegar y empujaron a dos chicos que al verlos, se molestan y los agarran, enojándose con ellos. Luffy y Zoro se dieron cuenta de esto y estos dos tenían apariencias terribles, puesto que uno tenía el cabello rojo y era alto y el otro era un rubio de cabellos largos, sin revelarse los ojos.

- ¿No ven por donde caminan, par de pendejos?

- Podemos joderlos aquí si lo prefieren

Es cuando Luffy se ríe del chico de cabellos rojos y le muestra la puñeta, diciéndole:

- Vete a la mierda, pendejo… si quieres que te patee el culo, solo dímelo y lo hago ya.

El chico de cabellos rojos lo mira de cerca y se muestra más enojado, diciéndole:

- ¿Es que estás asegurado medicamente? Mejor busca tu muerte natural, enano… en la dentadura no ponen yesos.

- Me vale una mierda, bermejito.

Pero Zoro en seguida mira a Luffy y se ríe junto con él, ignorándolos a estos dos para continuar acercándose, y es cuando Zoro ve que Hancock presenta a la profesora, diciendo:

- Nico Robin… estarán por todo lo que queda del año.

Luffy ignoró por completo a la profesora, puesto que estaba alerta de estos dos, pero Zoro al ver las bellas piernas de la profesora que se mantenían vislumbradas por una falda corta que mostraba unos muslos fornidos y provocativos, una cadera redondeada y unos pechos enormes que a la final, Zoro miró los ojos de la sensual profesora con su cabello negro y largo.

- Pero que… hermosa.

La profesora Robin no se había dado cuenta aun de la presencia de Zoro, pero al instante ella inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y fijó su mirada en el peliverde que estaba delante de sí mismo, ambos tranzándose las miradas.

Zoro no puede creer lo bella y atractiva que era esa mujer, tanto que hasta a Hancock le parecía un pedazo de carne con patas, una mortal que respiraba nada más, y Robin al mantenerse mirando a Zoro, pensó que ese chico no se veía como el resto, y Zoro comprendió que su regreso tenía un nuevo sentido. Todo apenas comienza.


	5. Hina Satisfecha

Todo iba muy bien para Zoro, el cual no había quitado su mirada de la bella profesora que estaba arriba del escenario, mirándolo a él también pero no del mismo modo en que este lo hacía. Se veía muy concentrado en el encantador cuerpo de esta mujer y en su belleza facial, tanto que podía sentir como estaba obteniendo una perfecta erección de solo mirarla.

La profesora desvió su mirada hacia la rectora, la cual dijo a sus alumnos que se preparasen para asistir a sus respectivos salones a ver sus clases, pero la mirada de Zoro se vio cortada de la atractiva profesora, cuando siente que alguien le empuja de un lado, tumbándolo al suelo. Luffy vio esto y se dio cuenta que era el chico de cabellos amarillos que ataco a Zoro.

- Maldito pendejo… ya verás.

Pero Luffy aprovechó el momento para atacar al sujeto de cabellos rojos y luego lo lanzó contra el otro rubio que estaba encima de Zoro, el cual saltó encima con dos golpes proporcionados por el peliverde. Hancock ve esto y se llevó la mano al rostro, mostrándose resignada.

- No puede ser… así empieza todo.

Y la pelea siguió hasta que termino luego de unos cuantos minutos, provocando así el primer alboroto en la universidad. Minutos después, Zoro estaba sentado al lado de Luffy y se mantenían serios, por lo que el engomado idiota amigo del peliverde, dijo:

- No fue mi intención meterte en problemas, Zoro.

- No importa, al menos les pateamos el trasero a esos pendejos.

Seguido de esto ambos se rieron, divirtiéndose en sus tonterías, saludándose con el choque de puños, hasta que al ver que de la oficina de la rectora estaban saliendo ambos chicos con quienes ellos pelearon, se detuvieron delante de Luffy y de Zoro.

- Esta vez se han salvado, par de tarugos, pero cuando menos lo esperen, ustedes estarán comiendo mierda.

- Y yo estaré ahí para obligarte, cabrones.

Desde adentro de la oficina, la rectora los ve y les advierte que no lo hagan, amenazándolos.

- Kid, Killer… ya he hablado con ustedes… ya tienen la primera advertencia, así que retírense.

Seguido de esto, ambos chicos se fueron mirando con desprecio a estos dos, retirándose de ese lugar. Fue el momento de Luffy y Zoro entrar a la oficina y se sentaron delante de ella.

- Zoro, yo no esperaba que usted estuviese inmiscuido en este primer problema… creo que fui bien clara con usted cuando hablamos en la cárcel, ¿No es así?

La mirada de Zoro estaba fija hacia otro lugar y asentía con la cabeza, respondiendo la pregunta de ella. Pero Luffy a un lado, tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y estaba sonriendo en silencio.

- Quiero que me prometa que usted no se va a meter en problemas de aquí en adelante, ya que sería lamentable que su jornada se desvaneciese por romper un trato conmigo.

- Tiene razón, rectora pechos bon… perdón, rectora Hancock… no lo haré otra vez, solo quería estar más de cerca y los dos pendejos nos atacaron y…

- Y yo espero que esto quede aquí, ¿Fui clara?

La expresión facial de Zoro estaba mostrando una incomodidad por esto, reclinándose en el sillón mientras que la rectora se da cuenta que Luffy estaba riéndose a carcajadas. Ella en seguida lo ve y le pregunta:

- ¿Le parece gracioso lo que dije, Luffy?

Y este alza la mirada y se mantiene serio, respondiendo:

- Por supuesto, Hammock

- Es Hancock.

- Lo que sea, ¿Ya podemos irnos? Tengo hambre y no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada aquí… de hecho ya deberíamos estar en clases, ¿No?

Oyendo esto, Hancock estaba viendo admirada las ganas de Luffy de querer estar en clases y eso la mantuvo muy sorprendida. Zoro a un lado estaba mirándolo con ironía puesto que él sabía que eso no era cierto. Hancock le sonríe y ella se conforma entonces con saber que se portarán bien.

- Muy bien, ya me convencieron chicos… estas son sus asignaciones y quiero que vayan a clases, pero esta se las paso, y no lo hagan otra vez… ¿Entendido?

En eso Luffy extiende la mano para tomar ambos papeles y accidentalmente le coloca la mano suya encima de la de Hancock, haciendo que ella reaccionase ruborizada por esto, aunque este ni siquiera le prestó atención. Levantándose de la mesa con Zoro, Luffy salía diciendo:

- Bien, nos vamos Hammock… gracias por todo.

Y habiendo dicho esto, salieron de ese lugar y de la sala de la rectora, mientras que al cerrar la puerta, Hancock se mira la mano y sonríe acercándosela a su boca para olerla diciéndose a sí misma.

- Luffy… que chico.

Ya afuera en pleno camino hacia las aulas de clases, Zoro se metió las manos en los bolsillos y Luffy miraba el papel de los salones, diciendo:

- ¿En dónde nos tocará nuestra clase?

- Creo que tendremos que averiguarlo por las escaleras… maldición que ladilla es esa rectora.

Y dicho esto, ambos caminaron con prisa hacia unas escaleras subiendo al segundo piso de las localidades, pero cuando estaban llegando a un salón, ven el número y Zoro se da cuenta que es ahí, diciendo:

- Creo que es aquí… entremos de una vez

- Espera, ¿Preparado para las chicas?

- Claro que sí.

- Bien, tengo hambre tu invitas luego.

- ¡Y una mierda!

Y seguido de estos, ambos entraron al salón y abrieron la puerta, provocando el silencio de todos los que estaban adentro. Luffy estaba serio y Zoro sonreía diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Bueno, Luffy… aquí empezamos.

La profesora que estaba dando clases, era una mujer de cabellos rosados y de apariencia severa, que al verlos alza las cejas preguntabndo:

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

En eso Zoro le quita el papel a Luffy y se lo entrega a la profesora de mal genio, diciéndole:

- Somos estudiantes de este salón, hemos venido a iniciar, ¿No hay problema con eso?

La mujer alza la mirada hacia Zoro y sonríe diciéndole:

- Debes tener muchas agallas para hablarle así a tu profesora… Hina molesta.

Pero Zoro bajó la mirada y examinó el cuerpo de esta mujer, teniéndola como el primer objetivo para follarsela, y sonríe diciendo:

- No, pero después de clases usted puede averiguarlo si quiere.

- Cierra la puta boca y siéntate.

Acto seguido, Zoro y Luffy hicieron caso a la profesora y se sentaron en silencio, viendo que esta mujer continuaba con su clase, pero Zoro se lleva la mano a la cara y se muestra respirando agitadamente, sentándose en un escritorio. Luffy lo ve delante de sí mismo y le pregunta:

- ¿No me digas que te la quieres coger?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De Hina… quieres follartela.

- No digas tonterías Luffy, solo quiero que este día acabe… no puedo tener problemas con nadie y no puedo provocarlos.

- Claro, pero diciéndole algo de doble sentido a Hina, no te dará un buen inicio.

- Ya cierra la boca, pendejo.

Así que Luffy se ríe de esto y Zoro se recuesta para poder conciliar el sueño, ya que no ha podido dormir todo el día, y es cuando justamente se acuerda de la profesora Robin.

- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa profesora?

Una chica delante de Zoro voltea haciendo que se calle, y este recuesta su cabeza en la mesa, sonriendo y dejando que este día pasase, siendo el primer inicio de su clases, pero antes de quedarse dormido, la profesora Hina lo ve al final de la fila y se da cuenta que estaba dormido.

- El chico peliverde del final…

En ese instante Luffy despierta a Zoro y le señala al frente.

- Oye, Zoro despierta… te llaman.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Y es cuando la profesora se cruza de brazos y camina hacia él, lentamente diciendo:

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencito?

Esta pregunta era muy difícil para Zoro puesto que no quería ser reconocido por los demás como el coge secretarias, y que lo tilden como tal.

- ¿Para qué?

- Solo que tu rostro se me hace familiar y quiero saber cómo te llamas… además no has hecho nada más que dormir… al menos quiero saber cómo es el nombre del primero que enviaré con la rectora por dormir en clases.

Así que viéndose presionado por la profesora y sintiendo al incipiente mirada de todos los compañeros, Zoro no tiene más opción que decir quién es, pero Luffy se adelanta a decirlo por él.

- Él es Roronoa Zoro, el mismo sujeto que se cogió a la secretaria del alcalde Iceburg hace dos años atrás.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sorprende y se enoja volteando hacia Luffy, el cual se hurgaba la nariz, muy calmado.

- Maldito bocón, ¿Por qué no me tiras al foso de los leones también?

- ¿Qué importa? Igual todos sabrán quien eres tú tarde o temprano… ¿O pensabas que nunca iban a saber que te cogiste a esa mujer?

Y es cuando ambos chicos se dieron cuenta del silencio de todo el salón y elevaron sus miradas hacia todos ellos, que estaban sorprendidos. Las mujeres estaban sonriendo y algunas se reían ahogadas por esto, alzándoles las cejas a Zoro. El peliverde cierra los ojos y se lleva la mano a la cabeza y es cuando la profesora Hina se sorprende tanto que bajó sus brazos.

- Hina sorprendida… ¿Roronoa Zoro? ¿El Zoro del incidente político?

Sorpresivamente la campana sonó y era hora de irse de la siguiente clase, siendo el momento perfecto por el cual Zoro agarró a Luffy de la oreja y lo sacó de en medio de los estudiantes, pasando por un lado de la profesora, diciendo y sonriendo:

- Qué pena… la siguiente clase… adiós, profesora Hina.

Zoro se apresuró a salir de ese lugar con Luffy, llevándolo a otro lugar apartado preocupándose.

- ¡Maldita sea! Ahora todos le dirán al resto de los estudiantes que soy el que se cogió a la secretaria del alcalde… ¡Mierda!

Mientras caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro, Luffy se sentó en una banca y lo miró en silencio, respondiéndole:

- ¿Para qué te preocupas tanto por eso? ¿No te das cuenta que eso te hará famoso?

- No quiero ser famoso de esa manera, Luffy… entiende de una maldita vez que no puedo obtener problemas ya que esta es mi oportunidad de mejorar las cosas y no permitiré que una situación del pasado me lo arruine.

- Dices que te preocupa, pero no estabas muy preocupado cuando saliste del ayuntamiento esposado con el culo afuera.

Zoro se aproxima a Luffy y le intenta explicar con un poco más de convicción en su situación.

- Tuve dos para pensar en mi futuro y créeme que las cosas han cambiado y ya no soy el mismo de antes que no pensaba en nada más que tener una vagina corrida en mi pene… no quiero salir perjudicado por esa situación de nuevo.

- Está bien, lo siento Zoro… no era mi intención, solo quería ayudarte a que estuvieses bien.

Después de un silencio entre ambos, se dan cuenta que habían dos chicas que pasaron por un lado de ellos y que se rieron, pero una le guiñó el ojo a Zoro, pasándole muy cerca de él, causa de la cual Luffy al ver eso, se sorprende alegre y le señala a la mujer.

- ¿Ves? ¿Te das cuenta que eso es lo que pasa cuando eres famoso por satisfacer el chocho de una mujer mayor? Te conviertes en el deseado de todas, por tener las pelotas bien grandes para meterte con una mujer así.

Zoro ve a las chicas y a lo atractivas que eran, desviando su mirada a un lado pensando en lo que Luffy le estaba diciendo. Este se le acerca colocándole la mano en el hombro y le estaba diciendo palabras de convencimiento en su situación.

- Tu condición era que no te metieras en problemas… no que no anduvieses viéndole y bajándole las pantaletas a todas las mujeres de este lugar… hasta te puedes coger a las profesoras, maldito cabrón.

- Follando con mujeres es que me metí en problemas.

- No seas marica Zoro, como no aprovechar esa oportunidad con las chicas que se te ofrecen para el sexo… como no usarlo con ellas.

Como era de esperarse Luffy siempre era un patán para cosas singulares pero en esta le estaba demostrando a Zoro que tenía mucha razón. El peliverde se toma su tiempo para pensárselo por un instante hasta que habiendo respirado profundamente, pensó que no era mala idea lo que Luffy le estaba diciendo y dijo a sí mismo:

- Tienes toda la razón Luffy… no hay problema con eso… puedo follarme cuando pueda y con quien pueda.

- Así es.

- Las puedo enfondar como un guante.

- Tienes toda la razón.

Zoro iba tomando impulso y más emoción en el asunto y se alegró diciendo con los brazos bien abiertos.

- Puedo rellenarles el culo con tanto semen que parecerán un bizcocho de vainilla.

- Ah, ya me dio hambre… vamos a comer, ya es hora.

Dicho esto, Luffy se fue cortándole la inspiración a Zoro, el cual baja los brazos y se va detrás de su amigo alcanzándolo y sujetándolo de los brazos y del cuello, siguiéndole el camino riéndose ambos.

Ya estando para hacer fila en el comedor, Zoro sintió las miradas de muchos en ese lugar y se dio cuenta de los murmullos, y dijo a Luffy delante de él.

- Creo que es muy buena idea después de todo. Si lo que espero es buenos resultados.

- No seas pendejo. Espéralo y verás.

Llegando el turno de Luffy y de Zoro, les sirvieron sus comidas y ambos voltearon a buscar sus puestos en medio de todos y el peliverde pasaba en silencio dándose cuenta de cómo lo estaban mirando muchos de ellos, incluyendo unas chicas que estaban detallándolo de arriba abajo. Sentándose con Luffy en una mesa que estaba casi al final de donde estaban todos, el peliverde se rascaba la cabeza sin siquiera tocar su comida.

- Ni siquiera tengo hambre.

En cambio Luffy ya se estaba terminando su comida y al escuchar esto fue la mejor emoción de su vida.

- ¿No te lo vas a comer?

- No… cómetelo si quieres, ya perdí el apetito.

- Bien, mejor para mí.

Así que al haberle arrebatado la comida a Zoro, Luffy no tardó en meterse todo a la boca, disfrutando de esto, mientras que el peliverde solamente recostaba la cabeza en su mano, suspirando con aburrimiento, pero es cuando mira a un lado y se da cuenta que por la ventana a la distancia, vio pasar a la bella profesora Robin, y eso llamó su atención.

- Allá está.

Luffy alcanzó a escuchar esto y sin levantar la mirada de la mesa, preguntó:

- ¿Está quien?

- Nadie… solo… ¡Bah! Olvídalo.

- A veces dices idioteces sin sentido.

Nuevamente Zoro desvía su mirada hacia donde estaba la profesora Robin caminando por los jardines laterales, y piensa en la brillante idea de seguirla, pero primero tenía que perdérsele a su amigo.

- Eh, Luffy… tengo que ir al baño, espérame aquí que regreso luego.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, no hay problema, no necesitas acompañarme.

- Ni que te fuera a agarrar el pito para sacudírtelo.

- Vete al diablo.

Así que en silencio y con mucha prisa, Zoro se levanta de la silla y sale del comedor hacia los jardines laterales de la universidad, apresurándose a seguir a la profesora Robin, y es cuando mirando a los lados, se rasca la cabeza y se dice a sí mismo:

- ¿A dónde se fue ese pivón?

Y así mismo seguía buscando, caminando por los pasillos solitarios de la universidad y revisando entre salones, tanto así que subió hasta el cuarto piso que es el último y el solitario de la universidad. Zoro seguía caminando, pero cuando iba a cruzar un salón para poder seguir con su búsqueda, este se tropieza con una mujer, quedando de frente a ella.

- Oh, lo siento yo…

Inmediatamente la mirada de Zoro estaba hundida en los pechos enormes de esa mujer que para su colmo resultó ser la profesora Hina. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados fumándose un cigarrillo y pregunta:

- Otra vez usted, Zoro… ¿Es que no tiene clases?

- Sí, pero… me he perdido y… la encontré a usted.

- Y me alegra que haya sido así.

Zoro sin aun entender esto, mueve la cabeza a un lado y mira a la profesora a los ojos, preguntándole:

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

Seguido de esto, Hina se aparta y entra de nuevo al salón, atrayendo la atención del joven peliverde el cual entraba poco a poco, cerrando la puerta del salón, viendo que no había nadie. En seguida ella sonríe y le dice:

- Porque tenía que conocerte de alguna u otra manera.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque eres una leyenda para los medios.

Zoro se da cuenta que la profesora estaba llevándose las manos a los pechos y este sonríe bajando a mirada y caminando lentamente hacia ella, hasta que estuvo tan cerca de ella, sonriéndole.

- Yo no lo vería así… lo que hice con la secretaria del alcalde fue algo normal.

- ¿Usted lo explica así?

- Es lo que es.

Hina lentamente se sienta en el escritorio y abre las piernas, haciendo que Zoro se acercase colocándose en medio de las piernas de ella, sosteniéndoselas con firmeza.

- ¿Y cómo explica lo que hizo con ella?

- ¿Para qué explicarlo si se lo puedo demostrar… con hechos?

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Estuve dos años encerrado en la cárcel… puedo hacer más que una demostración.

- ¿Y qué esperas?

Obviamente todo tenía un solo sentido. Zoro inmediatamente acerca sus labios a los de la profesora Hina y ella lo sujeta de la espalda y del trasero, aprisionándolo contra ella. Antes de besarlo por su mente pasaron mil cosas por su mente, si se apartaría de ella, pero sin embargo no se aparto, sino que la abrazo y continúo el beso.

Mientras permanecían en la mesa besándose, la fiera que cada uno de ellos llevaba en su interior comenzó a despertarse, ambos lo notaban, pero no querían reprimir nada. Había miradas nerviosas, entrecruzadas, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa mutuamente, mientras se acariciaban y besaban, las pulsaciones se aceleraban, aparte de que podían ser descubiertos, había un añadido y era el morbo de hacerlo en un instituto, ese morbo a que algún profesor o alumno rezagado los pillase. Pero ese morbo, los alimentaba y hacia que creciera la pasión, a pesar de ser un aula fresca, la temperatura subía por instantes.

Una vez ambos desnudos por completo, Hina se colocó en la mesa a cuatro patas, indicando que quería hacerlo así. Su compañero excitado la entendió a la perfección, aunque antes le dijo:

- No llevo condones encima.

- No importa… échalo dentro de mí, que así me gusta y me encanta mucho.

- ¿En serio?

- Adoro las vergas corriéndose dentro de mí.

Zoro disfrutó esto, viendo como Hina pedía desesperadamente con su rostro cachondo, que este la penetrara con su verga. Colocándose detrás de ella, mientras rozaba el glande de su pene contra su vagina que emanaba muchísimo calor de lo excitada que estaba, tras un par de minutos rozándole contra ella y despertando aun más sus ganas de hacerlo en aquella aula, se giró para ver su cara y cuando notó como la rozaba suavemente empujo su trasero hacia él y se penetró ella sola de un sola vez.

- Mmm… que rico… ahora demuéstrame como se hace.

- Ya verás… que rica tu vagina.

Dos gemidos salieron de sus gargantas en ese momento, lo que estaban deseando, pero no se decidían, así que ambos arrancaban gritos al unísono de placer. Su pelo largo se alborotaba cada vez más con sus embestidas, mientras ella se sujetaba a la mesa con ambas manos, sin parar de gemir y musitar palabras, que eran inaudibles.

- Oh… dale más… más… quiero más… oh, qué grande tu verga, Zoro.

Tras unos minutos de embestidas y gemidos, Hina jadeaba del desespero, mientras que Zoro la aprisionaba con sus manos sosteniendo sus grandes pechos, penetrándola con ritmos circadianos. Su rostro reflejaba desesperación y anhelo de poder tener una vagina en su pene, y sonreía perversamente a ver el dolor que reflejaba el rostro de una mujer de apariencia severa.

- No me metas la punta nada más… cógeme con las bolas si es necesario.

- Te cogeré mejor que a la secretaria… tu chocho está muy rico, mujer.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te gusta?

- Demasiado.

Zoro, con ese aspecto macarra y transgresor la excitaba mucho, esta vez sabía que ella ya era suya para ese momento, podría tenerle dentro de ella. En cambio Hina, le había sorprendido con un alumno en una clase, la tenía a su merced.

- Qué bueno que eres… me encantas… quiero que me acabes.

- No aguanto más, estoy a punto de soltarlo todo.

Mientras dijo esto, la dio un azote en el culo, lo que hizo que temblasen las piernas a Dafne, gimió con más fuerza, su fin estaba muy cerca, volvió a azotar su culo, esta vez en la otra nalga, pero él no aguantaba más saco su miembro del interior de Hina y lo soltó todo en el culo de está, la cual al notar el calor del semen de él, se desplomó en la mesa, pues por el orgasmo que estaba teniendo no era capaz de sostenerse tan siquiera.

Luego de esto, Hina sonríe libidinosamente encima de la mesa y Zoro se recuesta en la pared, terminando de sacar todo el semen que había impregnado dentro de la vagina de su profesora, y suspira un tanto cansado diciéndose:

- Al parecer estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

Pero Hina se muerde los labios, insertándose los dedos en su vagina para sacar el semen de Zoro y chuparse sus propios dedos, cual extasiada del calor por la furia fálica del peliverde.

- Pero no has perdido demasiado… yo te daría un 9.

- ¿Un 9?

- Sí… ha valido la pena.

Así que luego de todo lo ocurrido, ambos salen del salón vestidos de nuevo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, descendiendo por las escaleras. Hina aun estaba sonriendo por esa tarde de placer, mientras que Zoro recuerda de nuevo la presencia de Robin, y pregunta:

- ¿En donde se encuentra el salón de clases de la profesora Robin?

- Creo que es en el segundo piso, salón N° 34.

- Bien, gracias Hina… por cierto…

Este se acercó a ella y llevó sus labios al lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja de Hina, pasándole la lengua, haciendo que se excitase de nuevo, mientras le apretaba el trasero con la mano derecha, susurrándole al oído.

- Estuviste genial.

Y dicho esto, Zoro se alejó de la profesora Hina, la cual al ver correr apresurado a este chico, sonríe a sí misma, metiéndose un cigarro a la boca para irse a otro lado, siendo ella la primera del colegio en haberla pasado por el filo de la "katana".


	6. Un Día Peculiar

Sus pasos estaban apresurados tras haberse perdido de vista a la profesora que tanto le había impactado. Zoro no era de esos que se fijaba así en cualquiera, pero por suerte o desgracia se entretuvo con Hina. Había llegado al segundo piso de las instalaciones y se le ve arrugando un poco la cara, mientras estaba agarrándose las bolas para acomodárselas.

- Maldición, que molestia tengo… ¿Acaso esa maldita tenía…? No lo creo.

Seguido de esto, ya se siente mejor y continuaba caminando para ver si encontraba el salón de la profesora Robin, ya que quedó prendido desde que la vio por primera vez, y es cuando suena el timbre en esos pasillos solitarios. Eso solo significaba que estaban por salir todos los alumnos y es cuando Zoro se dice a sí mismo:

- No puede ser.

No le dio suficiente tiempo para poder resguardarse, cuando todas las puertas de los salones se abrieron e hicieron salir a demasiados estudiantes que estaban empujando al paso a quien se les interpusiese. Zoro tropezaba con muchos y estaba moviéndose entre ellos, muy difícil.

- ¡A un lado, pendejos!

Es cuando de pronto, Zoro se da cuenta de unas chicas que estaban caminando delante de sí mismo, y este sonríe colocándose delante de ellas para tropezarlas intencionalmente.

- A ver, vengan con papá.

Palabra cierta y este chico mantenía las manos alzadas, tropezando a las chicas mientras les toqueteaba los pechos de modo que no se diesen cuenta de que fuese alguien con intenciones sucias, y de pronto Zoro se tropieza con una mujer de cabellos rosados y lisos, que al verlo de arriba abajo, le pregunta:

- ¡Oye, mamporrero, mira por donde caminas!

Zoro baja las manos y se da cuenta que la chica era sensual pero no le llamaba tanto la atención como para sacarle las pantaletas con la boca. Este la mira de arriba abajo y sonríe despectivamente diciéndole:

- Tú eres la que viene frente a mí, atorrante.

- ¿A quién llamas atorrante?

- No lo sé, a la puta de anteojos que está detrás de ti… ¡Obvio que a ti, estúpida!

- ¡Ya te vas a enterar!

Y antes que estos dos comenzasen una discusión, del salón aparece saliendo la razón por la cual Zoro había merodeado todo el lugar y el piso restante. La hermosa profesora de largas piernas sensuales y de cuerpo que rompe el suelo. Robin.

Zoro desvía su mirada a un lado y la profesora Robin se da cuenta que estaban estos dos en la puerta del salón y pregunta a la chica:

- ¿Bonney? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, profesora Robin… solo le indicaba a…

- ¿No estarás contendiendo con tus compañeros de nuevo, verdad?

La chica con la que contendía Zoro se llama Bonney y baja la mirada y pasa por un lado de Zoro, diciendo:

- No es nada… yo ya me iba.

Viendo como estaba yéndose, Zoro se emociona puesto que por fin tenía a la sensual profesora delante de sí mismo y sin interrupciones. En seguida este voltea sonriente hacia la profesora, la cual ella lo mira con una media sonrisa alzando la ceja derecha. Pero justo antes de decir algo, detrás del peliverde estaba llegando Luffy llamando a gritos a su amigo, abrazándolo por un lado.

- Oye, Zoro carbón… ¿En dónde te metiste? Tenemos clases a dos salones de aquí… ya el profesor llegó.

Que mala suerte la del peliverde, puesto que al ver a Luffy se mostró desanimado e instantáneamente la profesora Robin se dirige a otro salón, dejando a estos dos chicos, pero no sin antes sonreírle a Zoro al irse.

Luffy ve irse a la profesora y regresa la mirada hacia Zoro, y este se da cuenta que tenía la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro?

- Maldita sea, entraste de repente y me cortaste la inspiración… ya la tenía en mis manos.

- ¿A quién? ¿A la profesora Robin?

- Claro que sí… pero llegaste tú y me arruinaste mi oportunidad.

Ambos chicos voltean para irse a la siguiente clase, pero Luffy estaba riéndose por esto, golpeando repetidas veces con la mano abierta a la espalda de su amigo peliverde.

- Ya pareces el de antes, queriendo tirarte a cualquier mujer que se te cruce.

- No a cualquier mujer.

- ¿En serio? Dime una cosa, Zoro… si tuvieses la oportunidad de cogerte a cualquiera de este colegio, ¿Quién sería?

- No lo sé, aun no las conozco a todas… ¡Mejor cállate y vamos a nuestro salón que vamos tarde!

Los minutos pasaron y ambos chicos se apresuraron a llegar a su siguiente clase, entrando para continuar con lo respectivo. Horas después de un día cansado y de un comienzo peculiar para todos, al menos para Zoro marcó el inicio de una temporada agitada de cogidas.

Por una curiosa razón, ya siendo las dos y media de la tarde, ambos amigos terminaron sus clases y se disponían a salir del salón, rumbo a sus casas. Luffy descendía de las escaleras y recordó algo que le avisó a Zoro de inmediato.

- Por cierto, quería informarte una cosa muy importante, Zoro.

- ¿Qué es?

Ambos chicos terminan de descender las escaleras, encaminándose hacia la salida de la universidad, y mientras sus pasos estaban apresurándose entre los jardines delanteros, Luffy se cerciora de no ver a nadie más que pudiese escucharlos y es cuando se le acerca diciéndole como un secreto.

- Me han informado que mañana en la noche, habrá una pelea interesante en la que se estará premiando al ganador con 100.000 berries… ¿Estás interesado en luchar?

- ¿100.000 berries? Eso es muy poco para una lucha callejera mixta.

- Es demasiado para ti, que eres un vago que no hace nada más que coger… deberías tomarlo, puesto que quienes lucharán serán unos pendejos.

Estos dos caminaban hacia la salida de la universidad, y estaban ambos riéndose por lo que hablaban, pero en ese instante Zoro asintió con su cabeza y le pareció adecuada esa lucha.

- ¿Sabes qué? Para empezar no está nada mal que comience con poco.

- Sabía que te gustaría la idea, cabrón.

Y por si fuese poco, desde la distancia Luffy se da cuenta de la presencia de Kid y de Killer quienes estaban viéndolos, recostados de un auto al otro lado de la calle, junto con otros tantos que estaban del mismo modo. Luffy se cruza de brazos sonriendo y Zoro se da cuenta de esto.

- Mira esos dos pendejos, Zoro.

- Como sea que se me crucen fuera del colegio, les parto el culo a patadas.

- Deberíamos joderlos, pero son demasiados y no debería meterte en problemas.

- ¿Y qué hacemos?

Pero justo antes de estos dos tomar una decisión al respecto, estaba saliendo la rectora Hancock en su auto y pasaba cerca de estos dos chicos, y ambos se despiden de ella alzándoles las manos.

- Mira donde ve la perra esta.

- Joder, la veo en todos lados… pero mejor nos vamos antes que algo ocurra.

- Tienes razón, Luffy.

Así que decidieron ignorar a Kid y a los demás, se dispusieron a regresar de nuevo a su barrio. Cruzando la calle de donde ellos vivían, Zoro sigue preguntando a su amigo acerca de la pelea.

- ¿Y quienes lucharán?

- Pues por lo visto son los mismos del barrio, aunque para serte honesto, lucharán con más intención.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro, estuviste en la cárcel y a lo mejor pensarán que tendrán que esforzarse.

- Tienes razón… ¡Ganemos esa pelea!

Y dicho esto, Luffy y Zoro se dispusieron a llegar a sus casas para prepararse a la futura pelea mañana en la noche, sabiendo que ese dinero podía ser una razón suficiente para al menos sustentar un poco al vagante de Zoro.

Por otro lado, en una calle lejos de los barrios de donde vivían estos dos chicos, ya siendo un lugar distante donde viven las personas de la alta clase social de la ciudad; una enorme mansión a altas horas de la noche, se ve imponente a la distancia. Todas las luces parecían estar apagadas, pero en una de las habitaciones principales, de pronto se ven dos ventanas abrirse para dejar asomar a una hermosa chica blanca de cabellos amarillos mirar hacia afuera.

Mientras tanto, en las rejas delanteras del jardín, un chico estaba apresurándose a llegar ante la mansión y este estaba alzando un poco su sombrero, mostrando una barba de perilla y una peculiar nariz larga, mirando hacia la ventana de donde la chica rubia se asomó.

- Interesante, así que me estás esperando… ya iré hacia allá.

Así que dicho esto, se da cuenta que ella parecía regresar de nuevo hacia su habitación y se apresuró de saltar la cerca en silencio, sin ser escuchado, para luego correr hacia un enorme árbol que estaba frente de la ventana, trepándolo en silencio. La chica rubia mira hacia atrás y luego al ver al frente, justo en un tronco se dio cuenta que el chico de afuera estaba delante de ella, sonriéndole.

- Sorpresa, Kaya… ¿Me extrañaste?

Inmediatamente la chica llamada Kaya, se alegra demasiado y se echa hacia delante, sosteniéndose del marco inferior de la ventana, diciendo:

- Usopp, que bueno que hayas llegado.

- ¿Pensaste que no vendría?

- En realidad, creí que no lo harías… ya son las 11.00 de la noche.

- No importa la hora, el bravo guerrero Usopp nunca tarda en llegar.

Dicho esto ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse por esto, pero es cuando de pronto, Usopp se acomoda en la enorme rama y se recuesta del tronco del árbol, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la ceja.

- Oye, ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a clases? Pensé que irías.

Habiendo escuchado esto, la chica se recuesta del marco de la ventana y suspira desanimada, respondiendo a Usopp:

- Es que tenía otras cosas que hacer, pero te prometo que mañana iré a clases.

- Muy bien, supongo que vendré a buscarte mañana.

- No digas tonterías.

- Claro que es cierto, sé que a veces miento pero esta vez digo la verdad… vendré temprano por ti.

Oyendo esto, Kaya se muestra muy contenta por esto y se coloca erguida ante su amigo, preguntándole mientras se sujetaba sus manos en el rostro.

- ¿Vendrías a buscarme? ¿A las 6.30 de la mañana?

- Eh… es demasiado temprano, pero…

- ¡Muy bien, estaré preparada a esa hora, Usopp! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! ¡Merry se estaba preocupando porque no encontrase un acompañante y ahora tú te has ofrecido de buena fe!

Mientras Kaya manifestaba su alegría, Usopp en su mente estaba lamentándose de haber aceptado aun sin intenciones de hacerlo, y pensaba dentro de sí mismo lo siguiente:

- "Maldita sea, tener que levantarme temprano no sé si lo valga" "Yo y mi bocota"

Así que habiéndose calmado, Kaya mira hacia atrás y voltea hacia su amigo diciendo:

- Lo lamento, Usopp, pero debo cerrar la ventana.

- Pero si son apenas las 11.05 de la noche.

- Lo sé, pero es que Merry no se mostrará muy contento que vengas a verme sin ser invitado o sin haber avisado y…

- Vale está bien…

Seguido de esto, Usopp se para en la rama y desciende por el tronco hacia abajo, y cuando estaba limpiándose ambas manos, termina su frase.

- … además si yo fuese Merry, estaría cuidando a una hermosa chica como tú, Kaya… créeme, hasta sería peor.

- ¿O sea que dices que soy hermosa?

- Claro que lo eres… pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

Y luego de unas risas amistosas, Kaya se despide de Usopp lanzándole un beso sobre su mano al aire y este narigón despreocupado, sonríe dándose la vuelta de regreso hacia la cerca para salir de esa mansión. Habiendo saltado la cerca, se cerciora que su hermosa y dulce amiga cerrase la ventana para emprender camino de regreso y cuando se voltea, se da cuenta que delante de sí mismo, estaba un chico rubio con una ceja en forma espiral, fumando un cigarro y de brazos cruzados.

- Así que andas haciendo visitas generosas, ¿No?

Usopp ve a este sujeto delante de él y se sorprende, llevándose la mano al pecho y mirando a un lado.

- ¿Sabes que no es gracioso que sorprendas a las personas de ese modo, Sanji?

- No me interesa, Usopp, es muy tarde como para que hagas visitas…

Este chico llamado Sanji se le acercó y le abrazó del cuello, caminando con él hacia lo lejos de esa mansión, diciéndole:

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Valió la pena la visita a la bella…? eh… ¿Cómo es que se llama?

- Kaya, imbécil.

- Sí, ese nombre, ¿Valió la pena la visita?

- Sanji, sabes muy bien que ella estuvo muy enferma anteriormente y me preocupa su bienestar. La conozco de toda la vida, inclusive antes de conocerte a ti, y resulta ser que se recuperó porque el sufrir la muerte de sus padres…

- Sí, sí, sí…

Sanji le interrumpe mirando a un lado, soltándole del cuello; y metiéndose de nuevo el cigarro a su boca, para caminar con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, termina la frase.

- … la deprimió mucho, hasta enfermarla… ese cuento ya me lo conozco, pero lo que no comprendo, es el por qué.

- ¿Por qué de qué?

- El por qué de tus visitas…

En ese momento, Sanji coloca una expresión facial que demostraba picardía morbosa y le golpea con el codo a Usopp, diciendo:

- ¿Acaso quieres ligarte a tu amiga de la infancia?

Oyendo esto, Usopp se detiene y se enoja demasiado como para ensañarse sobre Sanji, gritándole en medio del silencioso caserío de ricos.

- ¡Vuelves a decir esa mierda y te pateo el culo! ¡Sé que no soy bueno peleando, pero me esforzaré en joderte la vida, por decir eso!

Sanji solo se reía y le preguntaba:

- ¿Pero por qué te molestas? ¿Acaso no te gusta Kaya?

- Eso es algo que no te responderé.

- Entonces no te gusta.

- No dije eso.

Usopp tras haber respondido esto, camina unos pasos delante de Sanji el cual, al haber escupido la colilla del cigarro, pregunta con dudas.

- ¿Entonces sí te gusta?

- ¿Quieres callarte?

- Vale… ya es tarde, mañana tenemos clases… hay que ir.

Dicho esto, ambos se fueron de esas calles y se dispusieron a llegar a sus respectivas casas, dejando que ese día pasase. A la mañana siguiente, en clases, los chicos estaban de regreso a la universidad. Cerca de la entrada de la localidad, Zoro estaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y se veía aun somnoliento, pero a su lado estaba Luffy tragando un enorme sándwich y se veía muy contento.

- No puedo creer como es que no comes en las mañanas… ¿Acaso la comida de la cárcel era una porquería?

- No es que era una porquería, solo que aun no tengo ganas… además, ¿Cómo mierdas te entra tanta comida y sigues siendo un flacuchento?

- No digas tonterías, soy alguien con grandes abdominales.

Pero al escuchar esto, Zoro entra con Luffy a los largos pasillos de los jardines delanteros, y responde a eso.

- No seas estúpido. Que tengas abdominales por ser delgado, es como que una mujer me diga que tiene un enorme culo por ser gorda… no tiene nada que ver con los músculos o la contextura.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Luffy alza las cejas y mira a un lado, pensativo por la gran verdad que su amigo le había revelado, y se disponen a ir a sus clases. Esta vez le tocaban a los chicos ir a sus clases de deportes, y el profesor peculiar que les había tocado en este caso era Franky.

Todos los alumnos se habían cambiado de ropas y estaban preparados para participar de la clase y mientras sentaban esperando en unas gradas frente a un enorme terreno de futbol, Luffy y Zoro estaban recostados en las gradas, apoyando los brazos a los lados.

- ¿Y en donde mierdas se metió este profesor?

- Que se yo… como sea eso no es lo que me interesa en estos momentos.

- Además, ¿Ya te fijaste en la cantidad de chicas que ven clases con nosotros?

Estos dos alzaron sus miradas a dos mujeres que pasaban delante de ellos y que se veían muy sexys con sus faldas cortas y sus ajustadas blusas. Una de ellas que era de cabellos naranjas y ondulados hasta los glúteos, se da cuenta de la manera en la que Luffy las estaba mirando, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, alzando la ceja.

- ¿Ya viste a ese chico sonriéndonos?

La otra chica que era una mujer de cabello azul y de coleta larga, se da cuenta de esto y sonríe diciendo:

- Ya lo vi, Nami… no se ve mal.

- Como sea Vivi, no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Ambas chicas voltean hacia Luffy y sonríen yéndose a otro lugar, mientras que por otro lado, otros dos chicos habían mirado a estas dos chicas. Se trataban de Sanji y de Usopp. El primero se da cuenta de ellas, y se levanta apresurado a acercárseles, y les sonríe diciéndoles:

- Oh mis bellas damas, por favor, tomen asiento al lado de nosotros… como verán no hay nadie más.

En ese momento, Nami se hace a un lado de Sanji ignorándole al igual que Vivi y se sientan al lado de Usopp, pero es cuando la pechugona de cabellos naranjas ve al narigón durmiéndose solo y le pregunta:

- ¿Usopp? ¿Otra vez durmiendo?

- Nuevamente me he levantado de madrugada para poder acompañar a Kaya a clases… y no sé por qué lo hago.

De pronto, Sanji se sienta entre Nami y Vivi, sonriendo ladinamente y responde a eso, bromeando a su amigo.

- Será porque te gusta y no haces otra cosa que pensar en ella.

Esto hizo enojar a Usopp el cual se levanta y grita a Sanji, alzándole el puño.

- ¡Te dije que si decías otra vez eso, te patearía el culo!

- No te enojes, amigo… es normal.

Luego de esto, Nami se sorprende y le pregunta con interés de saber lo que pasa con Usopp.

- ¿En serio te gusta Kaya, Usopp?

- No he dicho eso… ¡Ya déjenme en paz! ¡No anden corroborando eso en todos lados.

Pero Vivi se cruza de piernas y sonríe diciendo:

- No está mal que pienses en ella, Usopp… ella es una chica muy linda y le agradas demasiado como para que se interese en otros chicos que pueden inclusive cortejarla.

Oyendo esto, solo se pudo desanimar un poco y es cuando Usopp desvía su mirada hacia Vivi mostrándose un tanto más desanimado.

- No tienes idea de lo difícil que me has hecho pensar en todo… ahora no estaré tranquilo.

- No te preocupes, después de todo lo importante es lo que ella siente, ¿No es así?

Al instante estos chicos hicieron silencio y se mantuvieron calmados, pero por otro lado, estaba llegando otra sección de la universidad, siendo el grupo de Kid y de Killer, mirando desde la distancia a Luffy con Zoro, y estos se decían el uno con el otro.

- Te aseguro que si vamos a jugar futbol contra esa sección, te juro que aprovecharé y joderé a ese cabrón de Luffy.

- Y yo lo haré con Zoro, nadie me golpea delante de un profesor y sale tranquilo y exonerado.

- ¿Será que se está cogiendo a la rectora?

- No lo sé, pero en este juego le romperé las piernas.

Así que la siguiente sección se sienta en el otro lado de las gradas, quedando justo frente a la sección de Zoro. Luffy se da cuenta de Kid y este le dice a su amigo:

- Mira a los cabrones allá.

- ¿Será que van a jugar futbol contra nosotros?

- Puede ser, pero si juegan contra nosotros, se armará el problema de los mayores.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro… míralos.

En ese momento, Kid y Killer les alzan los mentones, mientras que Luffy y Zoro les extienden la puñeta desde donde estaban, haciendo enojar más a estos chicos.

El grupo de Sanji, Usopp, Nami y Vivi se dan cuenta de los que estaban al frente mirando enojados hacia Zoro y Luffy y se preguntan entre ellos.

- Oi, Nami, ¿Qué no es ese chico Roronoa Zoro, el que está al lado del que te sonrió?

- ¿Quién?

Nami se asomó a ver al peliverde que estaba al lado de Luffy alzándole la puñeta a los del frente, y frunce el ceño, diciendo:

- ¿Cuál Zoro?

- El del escándalo político con el alcalde… el que estaba…

- ¿Fornicando con la secretaria?

- Sí, ese mismo.

Vivi y Nami agudizaron sus miradas hacia Zoro y ambas se sorprendieron por eso, pero Sanji se estaba encendiendo un cigarro y alza la mirada hacia Zoro y dice:

- Así que ese es el cabrón que se cogió a la sensual secretaria amante del alcalde… no me parece gran cosa.

Y dicho esto, estos cuatro chicos se mantuvieron mirando hacia donde estaba Luffy y Zoro, pero de pronto estos dos miraron hacia donde estaban estos cuatro que no les quitaban las miradas y se mantuvieron en silencio, viéndolos fijamente.

¿Acaso parecía una inspección? Zoro alza la ceja derecha y Luffy estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a Nami y a Vivi, pero Sanji estaba alzándole la puñeta a Zoro y este le responde del mismo modo con el dedo medio, dando inicio a una serie de eventos que tomarán forma en esta historia.


	7. El Momento de Zoro

Los segundos fueron pasando tras aquella mañana calurosa en que dos de las secciones universitarias se preparaban para la llegada del momento en que estarían ejercitándose y era un momento perfecto para que ocurriesen dos cosas: medir ventajas sobre el enemigo y poder ligar con un pivón desprevenido.

En el lugar de Zoro y Luffy, este último tenía la lengua afuera y suspiraba cansado diciendo:

- Maldita sea, ¿En donde se fue este pendejo?

A su lado, el peliverde estaba recostando su cabeza, durmiendo calmado, mientras que Luffy se da cuenta de esto, y piensa en una maldad para su amigo, demostrándolo con una risa peculiar. En ese instante, Luffy le cierra la nariz a Zoro con el dedo pulgar e índice, hasta que este otro sintió que se le iba el aire, despertándose casi desesperado.

La risa de Luffy se vio cortada cuando Zoro enojado le golpea en la cabeza con fuerza, bajándole la cara al suelo.

- ¿Es que eres estúpido?

- Estoy aburrido… no se qué hacer.

- ¡Entonces ponte a leer un puto libro o vete a la mierda!

Acto seguido, ambos hicieron silencio cuando vieron que estaba llegando desde lo lejos, un sujeto de tamaño considerado que poseía unos cabellos azules y que estaban alzados con un copete singular. Tenía unos anteojos oscuros y estaba caminando imponente con una vestimenta particular de un profesor de deportes.

Se colocó en medio de ambas secciones que estaban a los lados y se sacó los lentes, para empinarse una botella de cola negra suspirando alegre.

- Muy bien, cabrones… yo soy Franky y seré su jodido profesor de deportes… no esperen que sea condescendiente con ustedes, puesto que están aquí para ejercitar sus flácidos traseros y tonificarse… en el caso de las chicas, para elevar esas tetas y hacer que ese culo quede tan parado como mi copete.

Oyendo esta forma de referirse a todos, la mayoría de los estudiantes se miraron los unos con los otros, pero Luffy solamente se reía al lado de un Zoro con los brazos cruzados.

- Este tipo es genial… es divertido.

En el otro grupo de Usopp, Sanji, Nami y Vivi, todos estaban de brazos cruzados y se preguntaban por qué este hablaba de ese modo. Vivi alza la ceja y pregunta a Nami:

- ¿Este es el profesor de deportes?

- Creo que sí… parece un pervertido.

Y como si fuese poco desde el centro del terreno, Franky pareció haber escuchado la conversación y se alegró mirando hacia Nami.

- ¿Qué soy un pervertido? Gracias nena, hoy me siento… ¡Súuuuuupeeeer!

Así que al haber escuchado esto, Nami se enoja y alza el puño diciéndole:

- ¡Nadie te está elogiando, cabrón!

- Bien, me vale una verga… ya bájense de esas putas gradas y comiencen a trotar alrededor de la cancha, por unos cuantos minutos… ¡A moverse todos!

Seguido de esto, todos los estudiantes que estaban en las gradas se mezclaron y comenzaron a correr alrededor del terreno de futbol, dando inicio a las regulares clases de deportes.

Mientras estaban corriendo, al parecer Zoro no se veía con malas condiciones en el ejercicio, puesto que corría mejor que muchos que estaban siendo rebasados por él. Viendo como quedaban muchos atrás de sí mismo, este sonrió a sí mismo, diciéndose:

- Vaya, aun tengo el toque.

Estando en el respectivo trote, llega el momento en el que se acerca a donde estaban corriendo Sanji, Usopp, Nami y Vivi; pero cuando llega detrás de ellos, aminora el paso para poder verles el trasero a las chicas, sonriendo y continuando con su trayecto. A un lado de Usopp, Sanji estaba corriendo y siente que Zoro le pasa por un lado con mucha prisa y se siente ofendido.

- Mira a ese pendejo, Usopp… cree que correrá más rápido que yo.

- ¿Y a mí que me importa? No todo en esta vida es una competencia.

- Todo lo es cuando se trata de fastidiarme.

Y dicho esto, Sanji toma impulso y corre tan rápido como puede para alcanzar a Zoro, mientras que Usopp alza las cejas pensando en lo estúpido que se veía su amigo, y es cuando a su lado se detiene Luffy, sonriéndole y diciéndole:

- Hola.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Soy Luffy… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Usopp.

Una leve presentación pero ecuánime, así que se dispone a charlar con este chico nuevo y Usopp no se contiene en preguntar acerca de Zoro:

- ¿Ese idiota que anda contigo corriendo como un loco, no es Roronoa Zoro?

- Así es… es mi amigo de toda la vida.

- ¿Lo conoces antes del incidente?

- Sí, todos lo recuerdan pero él no quiere que le toquen ese tema, porque se enoja mucho.

- Ya veo.

Así que siguieron hablando, pero es de pronto que Nami y Vivi se dan cuenta de Luffy y lo ven delante de sí mismas, siguiendo el mismo paso que llevaban.

- ¿Este chico quién es?

- No lo sé, Nami… pero parece agradable.

- E idiota también es.

- No lo conocemos aun como para que digas eso… quizá ese sea siempre tu problema.

- ¿Cuál problema?

- Que no te das el interés de conocer bien a las personas y por eso es que todos te tienen como prejuiciosa.

- Prejuiciosa y una mierda… nada más míralo, ¿Cómo puede ser ese chico normal con ese sombrero de paja? ¿Con esa cicatriz debajo de su ojo? Con esa risa extraña… con esa mirada de… de…

Mientras estaba describiendo a Luffy, Nami parecía haberse ido un poco de sus palabras, pero Vivi alzaba las cejas esperando la respuesta, así que de pronto su amiga de cabellos naranjas mueve la cabeza a un lado y mantiene un rostro déspota, diciendo:

- No importa de todos modos… luce como un tonto.

- No juzgues a las personas por su apariencia, Nami… eso no se hace.

Y dicho esto, continuaban corriendo regularmente. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en el que el peliverde seguía corriendo calmado hasta sentir que alguien le estaba alcanzando el paso. Este desvía la mirada a un lado en silencio y se queda viendo fijamente a Sanji, del mismo modo en que este le miraba, estando en silencio desde que se encontraron.

No tardó demasiado en que reaccionaron al mismo modo, enojándose el uno con el otro, acercándose y alzando los puños.

- ¿Quieres pelea? ¡No me ganarás corriendo!

- ¿Quieres pelea? ¡No me ganarás corriendo!

Seguido de esto, ambos comenzaron a correr mucho más rápido de lo esperado y no tardaron en rebasar a todos los demás estudiantes que corrían. Nami siente pasar a estos dos a su lado y se enoja diciendo:

- ¡Ya dejen de competir, par de pendejos!

Y es cuando Vivi le recuerda quienes eran los que corrían.

- Mira Nami… Sanji está corriendo contra Zoro, el chico peliverde del incidente.

- No me interesa, no dejan concentrarme en mi ritmo.

Los minutos pasaron y el profesor Franky se mira el reloj de su brazo y hace que todos se detengan para que puedan descansar del calentamiento de rutina.

- Muy bien, cabrones… ya descansen un rato los ligamentos que…

No había terminado de decir esto cuando de pronto siente que dos estudiantes estaban aun corriendo, y le pasaron por un lado levantando tierra. Franky se saca los lentes y se da cuenta de Sanji y de Zoro, quienes seguían corriendo, por lo que sonríe diciendo:

- ¿Ven? De eso estaba hablando… la competencia es necesaria cuando se requiere.

En medio de la carrera, Franky se coloca en el camino de ellos y cuando los tiene cerca, aprovechando que estaban distraídos el uno con el otro, expande sus fuertes brazos, haciendo que estos dos se impactasen con la cara, cayendo en el suelo de espaldas.

- Ya terminó la carrera, par de tarugos.

Estos dos en el suelo, se levantaron apresurados y preguntaron a Franky:

- ¿Quién ganó?

- ¿A que fui yo?

- ¿Tú? Estabas detrás de mí, cabeza de alga.

- No digas pendejadas, cejitas rizadas.

- Te patearé el culo.

- Atrévete.

Nuevamente Franky interviene colocándose en medio de ellos dos, respondiéndoles:

- Ganó la mierda, ahora ustedes dos… ¡Siéntense en las malditas gradas como los demás!

Los demás chicos se rieron de ellos, pero eso atrajo la atención de muchas mujeres quienes no paraban de ver a Zoro de arriba abajo. En seguida los demás ejercicios constaban de flexiones, abdominales y otras cosas peculiares, pero es cuando Franky los organiza en el terreno verdoso diciéndoles:

- Bien, ahora consíganse una pareja para hacer estos ejercicios que luego distribuiremos.

Apenas dijo esto, todos buscaban su pareja, pero en el caso de Usopp vio a Kaya venir a él y ella le sonríe diciéndole:

- ¿Te pones conmigo?

- Claro que sí.

Sanji ve esto y se emociona diciendo:

- Bien, ahora yo buscaré a Nami swan…

El rubio comienza a buscarla. Ella estaba buscando otra pareja, pero en ese momento Franky la sostiene del hombro y le pregunta:

- ¿No tienes pareja?

- No.

- Bien…

Así que viendo entre muchos, se da cuenta de Luffy y de Zoro, pero señala al primero de ellos, diciendo:

- Tú, el del sombrero de paja… colócate con ella.

A Nami no le gustó mucho la idea, pero al ver venir a Luffy acercarse a ella, se contiene y baja la mirada tras la risa extraña de este chico. Zoro se queda sin pareja y alza las manos hacia Luffy.

- Este cabrón me dejó por una mujer.

De pronto al voltear a un lado, Zoro se da cuenta que muchas chicas estaban acercándose a él para que pudiese ponerse con una de ellas a hacer la rutina y comenzaban a pelear entre ellas, disputándose al peliverde, que tenía la mirada sorprendida hacia ellas.

Sanji se desanima por ver que Luffy se colocó con Nami y bajó los hombros, lamentándose.

- Mellorine ha fallado.

- Ponte conmigo, Sanji.

El rubio voltea hacia atrás y ve a la sonriente Vivi que le extendía la mano. No tuvo más opción y suspiró aliviado por esto, pero aun así todos teniendo sus parejas, el único que no la tenía era Zoro el cual estaba apartándose de las mujeres fastidiosas que no lo dejaban en paz.

- Maldición, ya búsquense a otro pendejo… ¡Déjenme en paz a mí!

Hasta que finalmente Franky se acerca a un lado de Zoro y le coloca la mano en su hombro, diciendo:

- Mira nada más canijo, te has levantado a todo este grupo tú solo.

- No quiero estar con ninguna de ellas.

- No te preocupes… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mocoso?

- Roronoa Zoro.

Escuchando este nombre, el profesor Franky abre sus ojos exasperadamente y se saca los lentes, preguntándole:

- ¿Zoro? ¿El del incidente de la secretaria ardiente?

Este le chita para que no dijese nada, y luego le susurra aclarándole la duda.

- Sí, ese mismo… no digas nada.

- Joder, ¿Qué se traerá Hancock entre manos?

- Bien, ¿Me pondrás con alguien o qué?

- Claro, te pondrás con… ella.

Dicho esto, Franky le señala a una chica que estaba sentada a la distancia y que poseía unos anteojos de pasta, y tenía cabellos negros sujetados, viéndose con una figura física muy atractiva. Zoro se da cuenta de ella y voltea hacia Franky, el cual le guiña el ojo para luego palmearle la espalda.

- No te cortes, canijo… diviértete.

Acto seguido, Zoro se metió las manos en los bolsillos y bajó apresurado hacia donde estaba esta chica sentada y suspira delante de ella, diciéndole:

- Oye tú, cuatro ojos… hagamos las rutinas de ejercicios.

La chica alza la mirada hacia Zoro y se muestra un tanto repulsiva hacia él y le responde:

- Contigo ni a la ducha, malgeniado.

- Entonces vete a la…

- Es una broma, ven y siéntate… me llamo Tashigi.

- Yo soy…

- Zoro, te conozco.

Sentándose al lado de ella, alza la ceja y sonríe con su cara de perverso, preguntándole:

- ¿Me conoces? ¿Por lo del incidente con la secretaria del alcalde?

- Más o menos.

- Entonces, no me hables de eso y continuemos con esto que ya me quiero ir de aquí.

Los minutos pasaron y todos continuaron con la clase hasta que terminó después de unos cuantos ejercicios de rutinas y otras cosas de más. Luego de esto, Luffy y Zoro estaban dirigiéndose hacia las duchas de la universidad para asearse después del día agitado y ambos entran en silencio, dándose cuenta que había unos cuantos alumnos que se duchaban.

- Fue una tarde muy interesante, Zoro… deberíamos empezar a jugar futbol rápido.

- Lo haríamos de no ser por aburrirnos tanto con esos ejercicios de rutina.

Estos se desvisten y abren las regaderas, comenzando con su baño. Luffy se le viene una idea interesante y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no convencemos a Franky para que nos haga partidos de futbol?

Mientras el peliverde estaba pasándose el jabón por el cuerpo, se da cuenta que llegan Usopp y Sanji a ducharse también y se ríe diciendo:

- Claro, así sería más interesante ver como los tontos del culo pudiesen probar ser mejores que uno.

Sanji sintió esa indirecta contra sí mismo y se desviste, diciendo:

- Con que aquí está el marimo de mierda… ¿Ya te cansaste de pajearte solo?

- No necesito hacer eso, porque los culos me llegan solos, pervertido mujeriego.

- Eso habría que verlo, no necesariamente se prueba con el pivón del alcalde.

- Al menos me la cogí muy rico.

Usopp estaba enjabonándose el cabello y se siente fastidiado de ver como estos dos discutían y como Luffy se reía de todo esto.

- Ya cállense todos, quiero estar tranquilo… ¿Acaso tenemos que soportar sus estúpidas conversaciones?

Pero Luffy se acerca a Usopp y le dice al oído:

- ¿Oye, en donde está el baño de las mujeres?

- ¿Qué voy a saber yo donde queda? Como si dejase que vieses a Kaya desnuda.

- Eres un aburrido.

Inmediatamente Sanji sintió la atención de este tema y se acercó a Usopp preguntándole:

- ¿No quedaba detrás de aquella pared?

- ¡No le digas nada, cabrón!

- Bah, ¿Qué importa? No está mal ver unos chochos de vez en cuando.

Pero cuando Sanji y Luffy emprendían camino para mirar por encima de la pared que el rubio señaló antes, estos se asomaron y veían a unas chicas duchándose. La sangre de la nariz de Sanji se desparramó y cayó al suelo con sus ojos acorazonados.

- ¡Mellorine! ¡Mellorine!

Todos estaban riéndose por esto, y los segundos pasaron en que terminaron de ducharse y de arreglarse para irse de la universidad. Sanji y Usopp se fueron con las chicas quienes no sabían que habían sido vistas por ellos, y como por extraña razón Luffy se fue tras ellos.

Zoro sale de los estantes y mira a todos lados dándose cuenta que no había nadie. Se quedó él solo en toda la universidad.

- ¿En donde se metió este pendejo? ¡Luffy!

Así que salió de ese lugar y comenzó a caminar por toda la universidad, subiendo las escaleras y revisando cada salón. Resignado de la búsqueda de su amigo, el peliverde suspiró y subió la escalera del último piso, para dirigirse hacia los últimos salones.

Ese mismo día mientras estaba subiendo de las escaleras, Zoro se percata que alguien estaba bajando hacia sí mismo y que era una mujer muy atractiva.

- ¿Quién es ella?

Fue un día que no tocaba clase, estaba bajando las escaleras del edificio de, cuando esa mujer que las bajaba resbaló en un escalón y cayó, pero como pasó junto al peliverde alcanzó a tomarla del brazo y evitar que cayera por todos los escalones. Su sorpresa fue ver a quien había tomado del brazo era a la profesora Robin, todas las cosas que traía cargando rodaron por los escalones, ella perdió incluso su zapato del pie derecho por causa del resbalón, más este sorprendido rápidamente le ayudó a incorporarse.

- ¿Está usted bien, profesora?

Ella aun no se dio cuenta quien la tomó, pero al alzar la mirada hacia Zoro, Robin se mostró muy agradecida por esto, y sonrió un tanto nerviosa diciendo:

- Sí, gracias, por tomarme del brazo, fuiste muy oportuno de no ser así hubiese rodado por todas las escaleras.

Zoro en seguida descendió para recoger su zapato y sus cosas, alcanzándoselas con toda la rapidez posible.

- Gracias, es muy gentil de tu parte.

Se estaba calzando el zapato y sintió que algo le dolió, pero en seguida el peliverde se le acerca y le pregunta:

- ¿Se siente bien? ¿No quiere que la lleve a la enfermería?

- Me duele mucho el tobillo… si no es mucha molestia solo permíteme apoyarme en ti mientras llegamos.

- No es una molestia, es un placer para mí.

Zoro la sostiene de la cintura y hace pasar su brazo por encima de su espalda, para acompañarla directamente hacia la enfermería, pero en pleno camino, Robin miraba en silencio a este chico fornido y frunciendo el ceño, le pregunta:

- Eres Zoro, del grupo 544 ¿Verdad?

- Así es… usted me da clases de arqueología y de historia mundial.

Al llegar a la enfermería, estos dos entraron y la atendió el doctor de guardia, que era un sujeto enano, que al ver a la profesora pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Robin en seguida dijo al doctor:

- Doctor Chopper, es que me doblé el pie descendiendo de las escaleras, y de no ser por este chico, hubiese sido peor.

- Bien, siéntese en la camilla.

Oyendo esto, Zoro ayudó a Robin a que se sentase y este salió y se quedó afuera, durante unos cuantos minutos. Luego de un largo rato, se abrió la puerta del consultorio y ella salió cojeando un poco de su pie, pero se sorprende de ver a este chico sentado esperando.

- Zoro, aun estas aquí… ¿Por qué no te has ido a tus demás clases?

Seguido de esto, el peliverde se levanta de su silla y responde:

- No profesora, ya no tengo más clases… además, quería ver si usted se siente bien, ¿No se le ofrece nada?

Ella al ver tal ofrecimiento de este chico, sonríe un tanto apenada pero dice:

- Muchas gracias por preocuparte, estoy un poco adolorida, el doctor Chopper me dio un analgésico y estaré bien… eso creo.

- Pues aun cojea, al menos permítame acompañarla hacia la salida.

- Gracias, en serio.

Empezaron a caminar como si nada hubiese pasado, ignorando el incidente, y como ya era de tarde la encaminó al estacionamiento, para que pudiese estar más confiada. Zoro se mostraba muy atento a ella y antes de subir a su coche le preguntó si podría manejar.

- Sí, creo que si puedo, me duele un poco aun, pero si puedo, bueno, espero que tengas buenas tardes.

- Bien, solo tenga cuidado de…

En ese instante ella parecía intentar subir el pie, pero Zoro se agacha y se lo sostiene para que lo pudiese alzar sin ningún problema.

- Ya está… tenga cuidado.

Ella sonríe por esto y luego Zoro se levanta cerrándole la puerta, pero cuando se da la vuelta para irse, ella baja el vidrio de la ventana, diciendo:

- Oiga Zoro.

Este chico se voltea hacia ella, y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, viendo como ella estaba viéndole fijamente.

- Gracias por su ayuda, lo veo mañana… que tenga buenas tardes.

- Igualmente, profesora.

Dicho esto, el peliverde se aleja un poco del auto de Robin y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, mientras que la profesora se coloca de nuevo los lentes y sube la ventanilla del auto para arrancar saliendo de la universidad viendo como Zoro le extendía la mano, pero cuando ella estaba afuera, echó un vistazo por el retrovisor de adentro y sonrió a sí misma.

Dentro de la universidad, Zoro estaba muy contento por esto y pensaba que su suerte había mejorado demasiado como para que este día fuese mejor de lo planeado.

- Nadie me creerá esto… pero ella… ella se ve que es única.

Así que saliendo de la universidad, el contento Zoro emprende camino hacia su casa, pensando que ahora tenía una razón mejor para ir a la universidad


	8. La Primera Pelea: Zoro vs Cabaji

Los minutos pasaron después de esa tarde única para Zoro, el cual se le veía muy contento mientras estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad directamente hacia su barrio. Estaba muy contento tal como su rostro lo describía, pensando que todo iba a ser mejor que antes.

- Muy bien, ahora a regresar a casa después de un buen día… pero…

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. A cada momento se le venía la imagen de aquella atractiva profesora, con sus largas piernas y bien definidas y esa cintura delgada y esos enormes pechos que no se le salían de la mente, babeándose a sí mismo. Pero de todo lo que pudo tener siempre presente fueron esos bellos ojos que penetraron su frío corazón y su irreverente mente.

- ¿Mañana tendré clases con ella? Ojalá me toque.

Los pasos le estaban llevando solo hacia una calle céntrica de donde había una enorme tienda musical. Zoro pareció no importarle mucho la hora, pero este se detuvo en silencio contemplando unos instrumentos musicales, especialmente los que estaban en exhibición.

- Veamos qué hay de bueno aquí.

Acto seguido, el peliverde se mostró interesado en entrar a la tienda y revisar los instrumentos musicales. Revisaba entre las guitarras y los bajos eléctricos pero no mostró mucho interés, hasta que se detuvo delante de una enorme batería de 12 piezas y 10 platillos. Se adelantó a verla de cerca y estaba sorprendido.

- Esta sí que es una batería de verdad… como quisiera tenerla.

Y a unos pasos de donde este estaba, se acercó una chica de anteojos rojos rectangulares, de cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos marrones. Esta chica se acercó a la batería y se sorprendió diciendo:

- No puede ser, es una Tama Starclassic Mirage Crystal Ice… es la misma que utiliza Mike Portnoy en sus presentaciones musicales, antes y después de separarse de Dream Theater… ¿Quién se imaginaría esto? Debe valer como 10.000.000 berries.

Zoro se da cuenta de la presencia de esta chica y al voltear hacia ella, se sorprende un poco y frunce el ceño, diciendo:

- ¿Tú otra vez?

La chica miró a Zoro y suspiró un tanto consternada.

- ¿Acaso tengo que encontrarte en todos los lugares que voy?

- Como si me importase una mierda verte de nuevo… pero me doy cuenta que sabes de instrumentos musicales y de bandas.

- Así es… lo sé, porque me gusta la música al igual que los que pueden tocar un instrumento apreciable… ¿Tú nombre es Zoro, no?

- Ciertamente, Tashigi

- Ya veo… también recuerdas mi nombre.

Luego de esto, Zoro se aparta de ella y continúa viendo más de estos instrumentos musicales, pero aun no apartaba la vista de la batería, mientras que Tashigi se le acerca y le pregunta:

- ¿Y tú sabes tocar algún instrumento?

Este la ignora, pero al ver que nadie estaba para poder hacerle salir de esa situación, suspira respondiendo:

- No… por ahora, pero siempre me ha gustado la batería.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Por lo rudimentaria que se siente cuando uno la toca… ¿Por qué mierdas estoy hablando esto contigo?

- Bueno… yo lo sé.

Seguido de esto, Tashigi se dirige hacia la batería y saca dos baquetas que estaban a un lado del asiento del instrumento y se pone a tocar un poco. Zoro se distrae de lo que estaba viendo y se da cuenta de lo bien que esta chica estaba tocándola, cosa que le sorprendió demasiado, hasta que se acercó a ella, diciendo:

- Oi, ¿Sabes tocarla?

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Me has sorprendido…

Así que terminando de tocar, le entrega las baquetas a Zoro y coloca la mano en el asiento invitándole a tocar.

- Inténtalo.

- No, no me atrevo… no lo sé, y creo que primero que nada necesito…

- Se aprende mientras lo ejecutas.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se sienta en la banqueta y mira el instrumento con firmeza, pero decide no hacerlo y coloca las baquetas en el redoblante de la batería, para levantarse y salir de la tienda musical. Esta chica sale y le sigue, preguntándole:

- ¿Por qué te vas?

- No lo sé, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas… te veo luego en clases, cuatro ojos.

Y mientras cruzaba la calle con prisa, Tashigi se enoja por la forma en que la llamó y ella entra de nuevo a la tienda, dejando que este chico continuase su camino hacia su casa.

Por otro lado, en pleno camino hacia el barrio de los chicos ricos, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Usopp y Kaya caminaban tranquilos por el día agitado, mientras que Luffy teniendo una paleta de carne en sus manos, se coloca en medio de Usopp y de Sanji diciéndoles:

- Oigan chicos, ¿Y qué será lo que haremos?

Sanji se mete un cigarro a la boca y lo enciende para responder a eso:

- No lo sé, ni siquiera sabemos por qué es que estás aquí.

- Bueno, Usopp me dijo que viniese con ustedes, porque estarían armando una bien grande.

A un lado de ellos, Usopp alza la ceja hacia Luffy y se muestra extrañado diciendo:

- Yo no te dije nada de eso… solo que íbamos a divertirnos en casa de Vivi, pero…

- Pero me dijiste que la iban a pasar bien y creo que ustedes chicos, son unos sujetos muy divertidos y agradables.

Tras decir esto, Luffy abraza a Sanji y a Usopp de los lados y sigue caminando, riéndose como un desenfrenado loco. Delante de ellos, Nami voltea hacia atrás y dice:

- Vivi, ¿Para qué dejaste que este cara de tonto nos siguiese?

Pero la chica de cabellos azules, sonríe viendo al trío de chicos detrás de ella, y responde:

- Pero míralo, no parece ser alguien malo.

A un lado de Nami, Kaya voltea hacia Luffy y dice lo mismo, argumentando mejor el punto que Vivi estaba tratando.

- No se ve como alguien parecido a los que hemos visto anteriormente… creo que puede llegar a ser un buen amigo.

- Claro Nami, además no es mala idea que Sanji y Usopp conozcan más chicos… pero me pregunto por qué no se vino con el peliverde que siempre anda con él.

Detrás de las chicas, Luffy recordó que dejó a Zoro y se mostró muy desanimado en su rostro, diciendo:

- Es que se me olvidó decirle a Zoro que venía hasta acá con ustedes, además no creo que hubiese venido, puesto que él es un poco reservado en conocer nuevas personas… pero si son mis amigos, él no se opondrá.

Dicho esto, Nami se detiene por un instante y se voltea hacia los chicos, haciendo que se detengan de sus pasos, quedándose ella justo frente de Luffy.

- Muy bien, Luffy, puedes venir con nosotros… pero si veo que comienzas a fastidiar demasiado, te patearé ese culo y te enviaré lejos de aquí… ¿Me entiendes?

- Claro, no hay problema… me portaré bien, por cierto… ¿De qué medida son tus pechos?

Ciertamente parecía que Luffy le faltaba tacto para poder decir las cosas, aunque esto que preguntó hizo que los otros cuatro chicos se alejasen de donde estaban estos dos, y es cuando Nami abre sus ojos muy sorprendida, pero no se quiso enojar por lo que le preguntó, sino que volteó al frente ignorando esa pregunta.

- No te importa, no te lo diré.

- Ah vale… no me amargará esa chorrada.

Seguido de eso, continuaron caminando en medio de las calles a plena noche, y llegaron a casa de donde vive Kaya, pero ella antes de entrar a su enorme mansión, invita a las chicas a que se queden.

- ¿Por qué no mejor se quedan durante toda la noche y luego mi mayordomo les lleva a sus casas?

Nami y Vivi sonríen agradecidas por esto, y dijeron:

- Me parece muy bien.

- Creo que después de todo nos tocaba una noche de chicas.

Así que estas dos pasaron hacia la casa, y es cuando Usopp se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia Luffy, diciéndole:

- Eso solo significa que nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Cuando hablan de "noche de chicas" es porque será una reunión de solamente chicas… nosotros sobramos.

Habiendo comprendido el asunto, Luffy no dijo nada al respecto sino que estuvo de acuerdo con esto, a excepción de Sanji que estaba desanimado, expresando sus pensamientos a sus amigos.

- Que mal, y yo que quería cocinarles unas cosas deliciosas a las chicas a ver si se enamoran más de mí.

Usopp escuchó esto y agitó la mano, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo calmado.

- Sigue soñando que eso se te dará tarde o temprano.

- Las esperanzas son lo último que se pierden así que vale la pena seguir intentándolo.

- Claro… creo que esta vez es el intento n° 125, ¿No?

- Ya cállate y deja de enumerar mis intentos, narizón de mierda.

Así que estos tres no estaban pensando en entrar, pero es cuando Kaya sale y se disculpa con los chicos, por no haberlos invitado.

- Lamento que no se queden, pero para la próxima los invitaré a todos… incluyéndote a ti, Luffy.

En ese momento, Sanji y Usopp se dieron la vuelta para emprender camino de regreso, y Luffy sonríe agradecido por esto, yéndose detrás de sus amigos, alzando la mano.

- Seguro, así será… ¡Adiós chicas, nos vemos mañana!

Desde adentro, Nami y Vivi alzaron sus manos para despedirse de todos ellos, pero cuando Kaya iba a cerrar el portón, vio que Usopp estaba regresándose y ella le dice:

- Te prometo que luego…

Y cuando estaba diciendo estas cosas, Kaya es interrumpida por su amigo el cual se acerca a ella y le proporciona un cálido beso en su mejilla manifestando ternura a su amiga. Habiendo hecho esto, Usopp sonríe y se da la media vuelta diciendo:

- Está bien, que tengas dulces sueños, Kaya.

Así que reaccionando segundos después de eso, la tímida rubia sonríe y baja la mirada, respondiendo con un poco de pena mientras su amigo se iba con los otros dos.

- Tu también Usopp.

Cerrando el portón Kaya entra en silencio acompañando a sus amigas quienes no tardaron en reírse con ella por lo acontecido. Ya en la calle, estos tres caminaban en silencio y sin nada que hacer, aburridos y esperanzados en hacer algo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Sanji escucha a Usopp decir esto, y enciende otro cigarro apresurado, para expirar el humo de su boca, diciendo:

- No lo sé, aun es temprano y la noche es joven.

- Maldición, y yo que creí que Kaya me invitaría hoy.

- No te preocupes, amigo, quizá para la próxima.

Es cuando en ese momento, mientras Luffy estaba hurgándose la nariz recuerda que tiene una pelea en la que inscribió a Zoro, y se llevó la mano a la cara, lamentándose diciendo:

- ¡Joder, lo olvidé por completo!

Sanji y Usopp se dan cuenta de su sorpresa y le preguntan:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Olvidaste algo?

Luffy en seguida estaba apresurando el paso, y respondió a sus amigos nuevos.

- Esta noche habrá una pelea en el barrio de donde vivo y tengo que ir a verlo… el ganador se lleva 100.000 berries y el perdedor nada.

Sanji escuchó esto y se emocionó preguntando con más interés.

- ¿En serio? Dinero por peleas ilegales… eso suena a mí también.

Pero Usopp no estuvo muy contento con esto, sino que se mostró con negativismo.

- A mí eso no me suena agradable, ¿Qué tiene de emocionante ver una pelea ilegal?

- Nada que ver, pero se trata de mucho dinero para un pobre diablo como cualquiera de nosotros.

Así que luego de colocarle la mano al hombro de Usopp para que se animase, Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y pregunta a Luffy:

- ¿Dónde será esa pelea? Nosotros iremos.

Luffy se contenta por esto y se ríe, indicándoles el camino hacia el barrio de donde vivía este chico, para emprender camino hacia el lugar de la pelea. Ya se hizo más de noche en el barrio de donde vive Zoro, y se le veía a este chico acercarse a la dirección que le dieron en el que sería la pelea.

- Debe ser aquí… creo que ya después de una hora buscando, este es el lugar.

Así que entrando a lo que parece ser un galpón oscuro, escondido dentro de un pastizal casi alto a la distancia de sus rodillas, el peliverde entra al lugar y cruza una puerta oxidada y un callejón sucio con luces que alumbraban al final, llegando finalmente hacia un antiguo gimnasio que servía como un lugar clandestino de peleas.

Todos estaban viendo como peleaban unos dentro de ese lugar, y estaban gritando desesperados para que por los que apostaran en el centro de la pelea ganasen, pero cuando Zoro se acercó ante ellos, se mostró un tanto decepcionado del empeño.

- ¿Qué cagada es esta? Esto no parece una pelea… esto parece un concurso de ver quien se manosea mejor.

Cuando dijo esto, unos de los que estaban ahí lo escucharon y voltearon hacia donde este chico estaba sentándose para esperar y se le acercan buscándole problemas. Zoro los ve venir y suspira bajando la mirada y sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Tienes algún embrollo con lo que pasa aquí, cabeza de monte?

- Este se cree que puede hacerlo mejor, de seguro.

Viendo las provocaciones, el peliverde solo optó por recostarse en la baranda que estaba sentado y sonríe mostrando una mirada perversa hacia estos sujetos.

- No se preocupen ustedes, yo en un instante pelearé… y verán de que estoy hecho.

Llegado el momento en que la pelea ha terminado, el que estaba anunciando el evento, se coloca en medio de ellos y levanta la mano del sujeto que ganó la pelea, diciendo:

- ¡Muy bien, ustedes lo han visto! ¡El ganador de este desafío es Cabaji!

En seguida, Zoro se dio cuenta del ganador y no le pareció gran cosa, hasta que descendió de las escaleras, sacándose las manos de los bolsillos, manteniéndose frente a los que estaban provocándolo.

- Yo que ustedes, no me metería con alguien que ya estuvo sumido en el infierno, caballeros… no querrán ver el demonio que hay en mí.

La mirada demoníaca del peliverde hizo preocupar un poco a estos sujetos, quienes estaban sudando nerviosos. En seguida el presentador anuncia.

- ¡El siguiente en luchar es un novato que se presentará hoy para competir contra el campeón! ¡Roronoa Zoro, pasa al frente!

Finalmente escucha su nombre ser mencionado, y este peliverde pasa en medio de todos hasta que entra a la jaula de la pelea. Cabaji lo ve entrar a la jaula y se mantuvo un tanto serio, mientras que el presentador ve a este chico de arriba abajo y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

Zoro estaba sacándose la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando su pecho descubierto para la pelea y tras oír la pregunta del presentador, dijo:

- ¿Acaso importa?

- Es necesario.

- Tengo 21… y que no te engañe mi edad, puedo hacer más de lo que harían todos estos malditos cabrones en una sola noche.

Cuando dijo esto, Zoro se dio cuenta que provocó las molestias de todos los que estaban ahí, y el presentador se rió de esto, diciendo:

- Chico, tienes unas bolas muy grandes para decir esto… pero veamos cómo te va aquí y luego, harás lo que quieras.

- Te lo enseñaré.

Así que todos hicieron sus apuestas. Zoro estaba preparado y Cabaji también lo estaba. El presentador se coloca al centro de la jaula octogonal, y anuncia por el micrófono.

- ¡Como verán aquí está el crío que Luffy vino a inscribir, y al parecer dice que estaría muy contento de darles una lección a todos los que están presentes! ¡Sin más que decir, la siguiente pelea es entre Roronoa Zoro y Cabaji, veremos quién es capaz de vencer en esta lucha!

Todos se acercaron enardecidos a ver la pelea más de cerca, y haciendo las regulares apuestas de la lucha. En la entrada del recinto estaba llegando Luffy con Sanji y Usopp. Se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban en el centro del recinto para pelear, y se acercaron a ver la pelea más de cerca, diciendo:

- Mira, allá está el cabrón de Zoro… ¿No les dije que sería emocionante traerlos hasta acá?

Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y dice:

- Bueno, al menos se puede armar una buena.

Pero Usopp estaba escondido detrás de Sanji, atemorizado del lugar.

- Este es un barrio pobre… pueden robarnos y vender nuestros órganos… tenemos que irnos, Sanji.

- Ya llegamos, y no nos iremos… ya deja de preocuparte y actúa valiente aunque sea una vez en tu puta vida, carajo.

Instantáneamente, todos ellos se acercaron hacia la jaula y Luffy llegó hacia donde estaba Zoro, diciendo:

- Oye cabrón, ibas a empezar la pelea sin que yo llegase aun.

Zoro se da cuenta de la voz de su amigo y voltea hacia atrás, viéndolo sonriente fuera de la jaula.

- Desgraciado. ¿En donde mierdas te habías metido? Tuve que hacer la apuesta.

- Pero ya he llegado.

- Más te vale que el dinero sea cierto, porque lo necesito.

- Y me aseguraré que lo tengas.

Así que sin más preámbulos, sonó la campana y la pelea dio inicio. Sanji y Usopp se acercaron a donde estaba Luffy para ver la pelea más de cerca, mientras que Zoro estaba caminando de un lado a otro, contemplando a su enemigo, el cual estaba sonriendo por la apariencia fútil de este chico.

- Más te vale que no vayas a llorar con tu mamita, niño raro.

En ese momento, Zoro sonríe como un perverso maniático y responde diciendo:

- Quizá seas tú quien vaya a llorar.

Oyendo esto, Cabaji corre con rapidez hacia Zoro y le proporciona dos rápidos golpes en la cara, dejando que mantuviese su rostro volteado hacia un lado. Pensando que había ganado, Cabaji sonríe calmado, pero se da cuenta que Zoro desvía la mirada hacia sí mismo, diciendo:

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes?

La sorpresa de su rostro cambió por enojo y continuó golpeando a Zoro en la cara, repetidas veces. Sanji desde abajo, frunció el ceño desanimado, preguntando a Luffy:

- ¿Qué está haciendo ese cabrón? ¿Por qué no se defiende?

- No te preocupes Sanji… solo lo hace más interesante… Zoro es muy resistente y es uno de los pocos que me ha costado joder peleando.

- Más te vale que no te equivoques.

Así que retomando de nuevo hacia la pelea, Cabaji estaba golpeando con fuerza a Zoro hasta que se cansó de tanto golpear. Se detuvo y se sorprendió de ver al peliverde calmado como si no hubiese pasado nada. Así que este sonríe escupiendo un poco de sangre de su boca, diciendo:

- Ahora es mi turno.

Y como si fuese poco Zoro se llevó las manos a la espalda y se acercó a Cabaji, golpeándolo con la cabeza hacia la cara, rompiéndole el tabique y noqueándolo al primer golpe. Seguido de esto, todos se quedaron sorprendidos y nadie dijo nada a la primera de cambios. Luffy abajo estaba riéndose, mientras que Sanji y Usopp estaban sonrientes por esta victoria delante de todos los que estaban sorprendidos. Zoro se colocó de nuevo su ropa y estaba descendiendo de las escaleras diciéndole a Luffy:

- Ya vámonos.

Seguido de estos, estos cuatro se fueron directamente hacia donde estaba el sujeto de las apuestas y Zoro en silencio, recogió todo el dinero más las apuestas, para metérselas en los pantalones y en la ropa interior.

- Hasta luego chicos… no se metan en problemas.

Zoro fue el primero en salir. Luffy extiende la mano hacia todos, diciendo:

- Adiós chicos, nos vemos para la próxima apuesta.

Sanji y Usopp se fueron tras ellos, y dijeron:

- Esta pelea fue muy aburrida.

- Por fin nos vamos de aquí.

Los chicos se fueron victoriosos con la apuesta, dejando a todos estos como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma, mientras que el Cabaji no se levantaba del suelo, tras haber sido noqueado por la cabeza de Zoro.


	9. Progresos

Ya eran las 9.00 de la noche. En el barrio de donde vivían Zoro y Luffy, estos dos estaban caminando alegres tras haber tenido una victoria merecida, acompañados de Sanji y de Usopp, quienes parecían estar planeando festejar con lo ganado. Luffy sonríe por esto y se acerca a su amigo peliverde, preguntándole:

- Oi, ¿Y cuanto fue que ganamos?

- No lo sé… pero se me antoja beber algo de whisky esta noche.

- Yo me apunto, pero primero nos dividimos las ganancias.

A un lado de Zoro, Sanji estaba riéndose de esto sucedido y aprovecha el momento para burlarse de este.

- Y pensar que esos coñazos te estaban dejando lelo, pero resulta ser que detrás de esa cabeza de alga, hay alguien resistente.

Zoro no pudo evitar decir algo al respecto, y aprovechó para responder a eso.

- Bueno, ese es un acto de admiración que solo puede ser manifestado por aquel que es inexperto en el tema.

Dio en el clavo. Sanji alza la ceja y se detiene preguntando con seriedad en su rostro:

- ¿Acaso me estás desafiando?

- Serías un imbécil si no te dieses cuenta de esto.

Pero Usopp decidió que no era el momento de discutir por esto, e intervino entre estos dos, sonriendo ahogadamente.

- Tranquilo chicos, fue una buena pelea… pero Sanji y yo no podemos quedarnos, tenemos que irnos a casa de Kaya a acompañar a las chicas a sus casas.

- Tienes razón Usopp, bueno cabeza de marimo… será para la próxima y ten por seguro que te ganaré… adiós Luffy, nos vemos luego.

- Sí, adiós chicos.

Habiendo dicho esto, se encendió otro cigarro y emprendió camino de regreso a casa con Usopp, dejando a Zoro y a Luffy para que estuviesen en sus asuntos monetarios. El peliverde los ve irse y pregunta a su amigo.

- ¿En donde mierdas te metiste?

Luffy estaba caminando en dirección al restaurante de Makino y Zoro le estaba siguiendo, aprovechando para responder a eso.

- Es que estaba con Sanji y Usopp, acompañando a Nami, Vivi a la casa de una chica tímida y agradable llamada Kaya… estaba conociéndolas.

- Maldito desgraciado, fuiste a conocer culos nuevos y no te atreviste a decirme nada.

- Te desapareciste cuando salimos de las clases de deportes… ¿A dónde fuiste?

Ambos entraron al restaurante de Makino y escogieron una mesa solitaria estos dos, pero fue el momento en el que Zoro recordó que conoció a la profesora Robin, y de solo pensar en ella, se perdió de su mente. Luffy le pasaba la mano al frente de su mirada, llamando su atención.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

- Te pregunté qué fue lo que pasó… ¿Dónde estabas?

- Bueno, no creerás lo que sucedió.

Cuando estaba a punto de contarle la historia, Makino llega ante ellos y pregunta:

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal están? ¿Van a comer algo hoy?

Y el primero en salir a vientos huracanados fue Luffy, diciendo:

- Bastante carne y bastante licor que nuestro amigo paga la cena.

- Bien, en seguida.

Al verla irse, Zoro voltea hacia Luffy y pregunta:

- ¿Acaso crees que soy muy rico para pagar eso?

- Bueno, peor cuéntame lo que decías… que sucedió.

Este se echa más al frente de su amigo y le cuenta con una sonrisa ladina, diciendo:

- Conocí a una profesora que está que parte el suelo, y pude estar con ella unos minutos… creo que se llama Robin o algo así.

- Ah sí, mañana tenemos clases con ella.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, será tu oportunidad para que puedas mirar por debajo de su falda y pajearte con sus bragas.

- No creo que eso suceda, pero sería lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… aparte creo que lo que ganamos hoy es suficiente para abastecernos suficiente.

- Bien, ¿Qué esperas para sacar el dinero?

Seguido de esto, Zoro sacó todo el dinero en la mesa y lo contó junto con Luffy, para luego dividirlo en porciones iguales. La de él por pelear y la suya por organizar la pelea. Los minutos pasaron y estos estaban brindando por esa victoria con botellas de whisky.

- Bien, Luffy deberíamos hacer estas peleas más seguidas… así podremos tener dinero para muchas cosas.

- Tienes razón, te aseguro que para la siguiente nos anotaremos y yo también pelearé… ahora todos saben que eres el chivo que más mea y nadie podrá joderte tan fácil.

- Ciertamente.

Y dicho esto, continuaron brindando hasta que se les hizo tarde a ambos. Venida la mañana, de nuevo en clases, todos los chicos se preparaban para la llegada de sus profesores y sus nuevas tareas. En el salón de la clase de Luffy, este estaba atrás hablando estupideces con otros chicos, mientras que Zoro estaba delante de su amigo.

- Que aburrimiento esta clase…

Así que volteando hacia Luffy le pregunta:

- Oi, Luffy… ¿Qué clase nos toca hoy?

- Creo que hoy veremos historia universal.

Oyendo esto, sabiendo que se trataba de una de las materias que Robin daba, el peliverde sintió como si algo le pellizcase las bolas, porque se agitó repentinamente.

- ¿Historia universal?

- Así es… ¿Cuál es el puto problema?

- El puto problema es que es la clase de Robin, la profesora de la que te hablé anoche.

- ¿En serio?

Así que tras haber hablado esto con Luffy, se hizo un ruido de la puerta de entrada y ambos chicos junto con los demás voltearon a ver que estaba entrando ella. La mujer por la cual Zoro no había dejado de pensar en el día de ayer y de hoy.

Entró resplandeciente con su sonrisa que paralizó a todos los chicos de esa clase, para luego dirigirse hacia su escritorio, colocando sus libros y sus cosas. Zoro no puede evitar sentir que el corazón le comenzaba a latir fuerte, pero al mismo instante mostrar una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Robin estaba delante de ellos, adelantando unos pasos hacia los chicos del frente.

- Buenos días a todos, yo soy Nico Robin y seré sus profesora de arqueología y de historia universal… espero que puedan dar lo mejor de ustedes en esta clase y…

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, Zoro parecía no estar interesado en lo que escuchaba, ya que sus ojos estaban examinando detenidamente el atractivo físico de esa mujer que estaba que rompía el suelo. Ella seguía hablando, pero el peliverde estaba acomodándose en su sillón, sonriendo por la clase.

Es difícil para alguien que contempla algo tan hermoso y no saber qué hacer. A veces pensamos en la mejor de los argumentos creativos para decir y no logramos pensar nada. Sin embargo, Zoro estaba tratando de disuadir un tema de conversación para cuando tuviese la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

- Maldición, que buena que está… me haría acabar de una vez con dos embestidas.

Así que en la mente del peliverde comenzaron a surgir varios diálogos de conversaciones futuras con ella, pero no dejaba de imaginársela desnuda. Eso le dificultaba todo.

Al iniciar la clase y levantarse del escritorio fue un momento inolvidable, al ver su cuerpo enfundado en esas sexys prendas, Zoro sintió literalmente que estaba teniendo una erección inmediata, al menos físicamente era la mujer perfecta a su entender. Pudo apreciar sus grandes pechos en ese generoso escote, y al caminar frente al grupo, Zoro miró ese gran trasero que tenía, pensando en seguida que no solo era una cara bonita sino también un cuerpo de infarto.

- Dios… es perfecta.

Se dio cuenta que no solo era una belleza física sino también una prominencia intelectual. Pensó en ambas cosas con solo verla. Mientras daba su clase, Zoro escuchó una voz tremendamente sexy, que hablaba con propiedad, firmeza e inteligencia. La clase se me hizo de lo más amena y excitante debido a su hermosa anatomía, aquella mujer le había impactado tanto que en esos momentos siguió pensando en cómo podría hacerla suya.

- ¿Cómo es que tanta belleza e inteligencia esté reunido solo en un mismo ser?

Sabía que esa mujer era algo extraordinario, ese cuerpo, esa cara, esa inteligencia, esa elegancia, su sensualidad, esa mujer era una bomba, una hembra como pocas, de esas que encontramos una máximo 2 veces en toda tu vida. Quizá esté exagerando, pero hay etapas de nuestras vidas que mujeres así no queremos dejar ir, y desde ese momento empezó a pensar en cómo podía conquistarla.

Detrás de Zoro, Luffy estaba dándose cuenta del modo en que Zoro la estaba mirando y se le acerca al oído, sorprendiéndole de su concentración.

- Oye, ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

- ¿Qué?

- Estás susurrando demasiadas cosas… todos te van a escuchar y quedarás como un pendejo.

- Ya cierra la boca.

Siguió de nuevo con la clase, contemplando a su único método de inspiración, pero de nuevo estaba imaginándose muchas cosas, hasta que la clase finalmente terminó después de dos largas horas que para Zoro fueron especiales y pocas. Quería seguir disfrutando, y es cuando Luffy le pregunta:

- Sí que es buena, ¿No?

Zoro oye esto y se levanta de su sillón y pregunta:

- Claro que lo es, ¿Acaso estás ciego? Al menos está más buena que la rectora Hancock.

- No lo sé, habría que verlas desnudas a ambas y comparar.

En ese instante, Luffy piensa en una buena idea y le dice a su amigo:

- Oye, ¿Y por qué no te le acercas a la profesora y hablas con ella?

- No lo sé, creo que…

En seguida cuando decía esto, a la profesora Robin se le acercaron todos los chicos, con la intención descarada de preguntarles referente a las clases, para poder bucearla de cerca. Zoro vio esto y se incomodó un poco diciendo:

- ¿Ves? Apenas se desocupa y todos salen a rodearla… debería partirles el culo.

- Bueno, si no te apuras, alguien más lo hará por ti, viejo.

Así que estos dos decidieron que lo mejor era salir y apartarse de ese entorno, pero Zoro estaba pensando aun en como acercársele y poder conocerle y decirle cualquier cosa, y su molestia se le veía en la cara, tras estar caminando por unos pasillos hacia el comedor de la universidad.

- Mira nada más Luffy… es la verdad… muchos compañeros hombres se acercaron a saludarla, yo no lo hice, sabía que de hacerlo me pondría al nivel de ellos y así ella me vería como uno más, debía diferenciarme, no debería mostrar interés en ella de esa forma, esa es la clave para llamar su atención.

Así que sentándose ambos con sus comidas en las charolas, Luffy se dispuso a comer calmado, preguntándole:

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer, entonces?

- No lo sé… ya pensaré en algo, pero de que me acerco a esa profesora, lo hago… además, es tan… tan…

- ¿Única?

- Sí, eso mismo, cabeza hueca.

Seguido de esto, se acercaron a la misma mesa, Sanji y Usopp quienes estaban hablando de la comida que servían.

- Créeme Sanji, no es tan mala como crees.

- Por supuesto, ya la probé y sabe a tierra, a tiza de escribir y a engrudo… si tuviese que comer esta porquería, para eso hubiese preferido ir a tu casa.

- Oye, no digas esas estupideces.

Luffy se alegra y los saluda.

- Hola chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Sanji dice que la comida de este lugar sabe horrible y que de ser por él, nos cocinaría todo lo que queramos.

- Bien, ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

En ese instante, Sanji hace una pose galante y se recuesta de su sillón alzando los pies justo delante de Zoro, para fastidiarlo, respondiendo a esa pregunta:

- Porque mi cocina es tan exquisita que no merecen probarla todos estos tontos del culo… ni siquiera los profesores.

Y en ese instante Zoro aprovecha para molestarlo respondiendo:

- Tal vez es porque lo que haces es tan asqueroso que si las chicas lo prueban, te rechazan.

- ¡Maldito cabrón, no te metas con mi manera de cocinar!

- Vete a la mierda.

Al instante se preparaban para una nueva riña, pero Usopp y Luffy los calmaban, para que no hiciesen nada estúpido. Los segundos pasaron y estos habían terminado de comer para luego irse a la siguiente clase, yéndose Sanji y Usopp hacia otro lado. Zoro y Luffy se iban al siguiente pasillo, pero cuando estaban caminando, el peliverde se dio cuenta que en otro salón estaba ella, saliendo.

- Espera Luffy, mira.

Como aun seguía excitado por la tremenda visión de su belleza, Zoro la esperó a verla salir ya que quería mirar ese culo una vez más. Así que como su clase era la última del turno matutino sabía que tenía que pasar ahí frente para retirarse. Al cabo de 5 minutos así fue, salió caminando con ese porte y distinción, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas y ese hermoso culo, no eran pocos los que se quedaban mirando, instintivamente se levantó y a una distancia prudente la miró diciendo:

- Luffy… espérame aquí.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿A dónde más crees, cabrón? Voy a seguirla.

Dejando a su amigo aproximarse a la otra clase, Zoro con mucha cautela, iba mirando con mucho deseo, esas grandes nalgas. El peliverde la siguió hasta el estacionamiento. Ahí vio que ella abrió un BMV gris plata reciente, no sabía si era último modelo, pero era un gran auto, se notaba que era una mujer de mucho éxito ya que dicho carro denotaba cierto status económico.

- Maldición, ni siquiera me fijé de su auto… sí que debe ser muy buena en lo que hace.

Pero en ese instante, Zoro estaba dándose cuenta en lo alejado y en donde ella no lo veía, que estaba colocándose una venda en el pie, ya que lo que pasó ayer en las escaleras, la dejó entumecida aun. Ella cerró la puerta del auto y se dirigió de nuevo a los pasillos de los salones, y cuando estaba ascendiendo las mismas escaleras de donde el peliverde le estaba viendo, este aprovechó el momento para bajar y fingir que no la había visto, topándose con ella de sorpresa.

- Hola profesora Robin… buenos días.

Ella alzó la mirada y se sorprendió un poco por ver a Zoro delante de sí misma, y sonrió respondiéndole:

- Hola, Zoro… buenos días… me has sorprendido.

- ¿En serio? No le creo. Hace rato estábamos en clases.

- Claro, te vi muy atento a mis clases… eso me gusta.

Pero Zoro pensaba dentro de sí mismo lo siguiente:

- "Claro, como no estar atento con ese cuerpo escultural/gimnástico que posees"

Y reanudó la conversación, diciendo un tema trivial:

- ¿Y cómo sigue de su pie, profesora?

- Bueno ya me duele menos, me sirvió mucho el analgésico… te quiero agradecer tu ayuda de ayer, muchas gracias, fuiste muy amable y gentil.

Es cuando Zoro le ayuda a subir los últimos escalones y al llegar hasta el tope, él extiende la mano hacia ella bajándola en señal de no darle importancia.

- No hay de que… usted se merece esos detalles por ser una excelente profesora, sus clases son muy interesantes y amenas.

- ¿De verdad piensas que mis clases son así?

- Por supuesto, sé que no soy muy bueno en la historia o en la arqueología… bueno, no sé nada de eso.

Cuando Zoro dijo esto, ella soltó una leve risa que pareció hacerle sentir contenta con lo que sucedía.

- Todo a su tiempo, Zoro, usted puede llegar a aprender demasiadas cosas en mi clase, y quizá le sirva en la vida.

- Si usted lo dice, es porque debe ser cierto… y por casualidad de la vida, ahora que la veo… ¿Hacia dónde va?

- Bueno, tengo que ir a la sala de profesores y…

- Permítame acompañarla… yo sostengo sus cosas.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, Zoro sostiene el maletín y el abrigo de la profesora con el brazo izquierdo y le extiende la mano derecha para ayudarla a caminar.

- Dígame a donde la acompaño.

Parecía estar un poco sorprendida, pero lo tomó en seguida como un buen gesto de caballerosidad de parte de Zoro. Así que Robin sostuvo la mano de este chico y sonrió diciendo:

- Gracias, Zoro… eres un buen chico.

- No hay por qué agradecerme.

Seguido de esto, ambos caminaron juntos hacia donde estaba el salón de los profesores y así empezaron a platicar estos dos, normalmente como una relación de alumno/profesora. Llegando finalmente hacia el lugar, Zoro le entrega de nuevo sus cosas y ella le dice:

- Nuevamente te lo agradezco… me tengo que ir, pero podemos seguir hablando mañana, nos podemos ver en las jardineras, ¿Te parece?

- Para mí será un placer… sus conversaciones son muy interesantes, y honestamente puedo ver que aprenderé muchas cosas que me servirán en la vida, viniendo de usted.

- Ya me has dado demasiados elogios por hoy, Zoro, harás que me los crea todos.

- Esa es la intención… bueno, hasta mañana.

Pero cuando Zoro estaba volteándose antes de irse, Robin lo ve irse en silencio y le llama diciendo:

- Espera un momento.

Zoro se detuvo y volteó hacia ella, viendo que ella estaba haciendo algo que no se imaginó, pero que era algo muy importante viniendo de ella.

- Quiero que tengas esto.

Este se acerca y ve el papel que tiene el número personal de la profesora. La sorpresa tuvo que ser disimulada para no parecer un loco desubicado y pregunta para distraerse de la emoción:

- ¿Y esto…? ¿Y esto qué es?

- Es mi numero personal… márcame cuando tengas dudas de la clase y hablamos o por lo que desees.

Habiendo dicho esto, la profesora entra al salón y deja al emocionado Zoro disfrutar de ese momento tan único que estaba disfrutándolo. Estaba fascinado empezaba a obtener lo que deseaba: su cercanía. Muchos veían lo emocionado que este estaba, pero se calmó y se fue a buscar a Luffy.

Llegando a un pasillo ancho, Zoro se da cuenta que estaba acercándose un grupo entero de su sección por detrás de él, quienes estaban corriendo apresurados para ir al campo de juego.

- Oigan, ¿A dónde mierdas van todos?

Y entre ellos estaba corriendo el mismo Luffy, que le entrega un uniforme de futbol y le dice:

- Zoro, tienes que cambiarte.

- ¿Para qué?

- Porque en un rato tenemos que ir a un juego contra otra sección… ya apúrate y deja de andar con leñadas.

Este le recibe el uniforme y ve que todos se van, y se muestra un tanto alterado por todo esto.

- Maldición, ¿Por qué todo este numerito? Bueno, tendré que cambiarme… pero…

En seguida, Zoro mira a todos lados y se da cuenta que no hay nadie a su alrededor siendo hora tardía. Luego mira hacia la biblioteca y entra con mucha prisa, aprovechando el silencio para cambiarse de ropas.

- Ni modo, lo haré aquí.

Seguido de esto, sin siquiera importarle el lugar y el momento, Zoro comienza a quitarse toda la ropa, quedándose en sus calzoncillos. Luego de esto, se apresura a colocarse el uniforme que Luffy le entregó en manos y finalmente se colocó la camisa, para luego colocarse los zapatos de nuevo.

Al instante, Luffy abre la puerta de la biblioteca silenciosa, y ve a Zoro ya terminado.

- ¿Te cambiaste aquí?

- Sí, no tenía más opción… ¿A dónde vamos?

- Tenemos que ir al terreno de juegos.

- Vale.

Y cuando estos estaban listos para salir de la biblioteca, Luffy se da cuenta de algo y mira hacia un lado, extendiendo la mano y saludando:

- Hola, asesora Monet… ¿Cómo está?

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Sorpresivamente, Luffy había saludado a una chica que estaba sentada en uno de los escritorios al final de un estante en lo recóndito, de piel blanca y de cabellos ondulados de color verde claro, que tenía un cuerpo espectacular.

Cuando Zoro escuchó este nombre, se asombró demasiado y no quiso mirar hacia atrás, pero la vergüenza lo obligó a hacerlo y de ver a esta mujer que estaba en el fondo, sentada y que estaba bajándose los anteojos y le miraba de arriba abajo su cuerpo. Zoro se volvió al frente y salió apresurado con su amigo, dejando a esta mujer ahí sola, sonriendo por el espectáculo que había visto de este chico.


	10. La Estrategia Certera Tras la Apuesta

Las horas pasaron tras otras prácticas de deportes que estaban teniendo los chicos de la sección de Zoro y de Luffy. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Zoro y Luffy, acompañados de Sanji y de Usopp salían de la universidad para dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares. El peliverde estaba rascándose la cabeza tras oír la risa de Luffy y de Usopp, en una anécdota que el tarado con el sombrero de paja estaba relatando.

- Y tenían que haberlo visto… se le pusieron los ojos blancos al saber que la bibliotecaria le estaba mirando las bolas… y ella parecía estar satisfecha.

- ¿En serio, Zoro? Que pendejo que eres, ¿Cómo no te vas a fijar en nadie?

- Lo peor fue el modo en que reaccionó… su rostro estaba palidecido y no parecía ser alguien peculiar, eso sí me partió de la risa.

- Hay que ver.

A un lado, Zoro ya se estaba molestando y alza la voz diciendo:

- ¡Ya dejen la mierda, par de pendejos!

Sanji estaba del otro lado, encendiendo su cigarro y aprovechó para seguir mofándose de Zoro, diciendo esta vez:

- Entonces, ella miró a este pendejo desnudo… ¿Se estaba riendo por lo impresionada o es que estaba burlándose de lo que veía?

Este comentario fue peor, ya que Luffy y Usopp se partieron en risa y estaban en el suelo, pero Zoro se enoja más y les saca la puñeta a todos, yéndose lejos de ellos.

- ¡Ustedes váyanse a la mierda, trío de pendejos! Al menos yo obtuve algo muy bueno el día de hoy y no dejaré que me lo arruinen con sus mariconadas.

Seguido de esto, Luffy y Usopp se le adelantan junto con Sanji y le preguntaron:

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Te cogiste un pivón?

- ¿Te perdiste en el camino?

Zoro tras haber escuchado las preguntas de sus compañeros, alza la ceja mostrando ironía burlona y les responde:

- Nada de eso, trío de pendejos… quizá se me haya tenido que dejar ver las bolas por una mujer que está buena, quizá no tenga buena orientación al caminar, pero…

Y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, Zoro estaba sonriendo delante de sus tres compañeros dudosos por su actitud y le ven sacar un papelillo con un escrito en él.

- … ninguno de ustedes, tarados, tiene el privilegio de tener el número telefónico de una de las profesoras más ardientes de esta universidad… si saben a qué me refiero.

Estos tres se sorprendieron un poco y Luffy inquirió para saber quién era, y se le acercó a Zoro para poder leer el papel de la mano. Este peliverde lo guarda burlándose de ellos esta vez, y les dio la espalda saliendo de la universidad.

- Nunca sabrán y nunca se imaginarán quien me dio este número, pero es un pivón que está que rompe el suelo… esa mujer luce como una de esas actrices porno que te dejarían el pene delgado de tanto sexo… y dejaré que ella haga eso con mi pene.

Sanji le pasa por un lado a Zoro y busca tratar de sacarle el nombre de sus palabras, preguntándole con interés.

- ¿Y quién es esa? ¿Acaso es la profesora Hina?

- No, ya ella me la cogí.

- Sí, claro… ¿Será la rectora Hancock?

- No, tampoco es ella, puede estar muy buena, pero no… un momento ¿Por qué mierdas hablo esto contigo, pervertido de mierda?

- Porque eres un idiota.

Así que luego de varios minutos, estos chicos estaban dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante de Makino, y se disponían a beberse sus respectivos tragos. Una vez sentados en la barra del lugar, estos cuatro estaban bebiendo whisky y Zoro parecía seguir bebiendo más que todos ellos, desesperado. Luffy lo mira y se da cuenta que este estaba sacando de nuevo el papel y lo estaba mirando.

- Zoro, ¿Qué mierdas haces? ¿Por qué sigues viendo ese número?

Y seguido de esto, Zoro desvía su mirada hacia el frente, muy pensativo en todo lo que ocurría.

- No lo sé, creo que es la primera vez que no se qué hacer con una chica… no sé si llamarla.

- ¿Quién es ella?

Cuando pregunto esto, Luffy se dio cuenta que Zoro lo mira sonriendo y es cuando llega la idea a su mente de quien era. Este se sorprende lentamente y se lleve la mano a la cabeza, diciendo:

- No puede ser… ¿En serio…? No te creo… ¿Ella?

Zoro vio que Luffy ya sabía quién era y se da cuenta que Usopp ya estaba ebrio, del otro lado suyo, echando un vistazo al papel que estaba en la mano del peliverde, leyendo.

- Nico… Rob… Robin… ¿Quién es Robin?

Todos escucharon este nombre, y Zoro aprovechó para alardear de esto, nuevamente ante el sorprendido Sanji, quien no creía lo que pasaba, escupiendo sorpresivamente el whisky.

- Robin, es la profesora de arqueología y de historia universal… cuando ustedes estaban en mamadas visitando a las chicas estas que andan con Kaya, yo me estaba levantando a la profesora… la conocí, me dio su número y aquí lo tengo.

Alzaba el papel como si fuese la copa mundial de la FIFA, delante de los subcampeones, quienes veían atónitos esto. Seguido de esto, Zoro guarda el número y continúa bebiendo, pero Usopp se le acerca más y le pregunta con interés:

- ¿Y qué? ¿Te la vas a follar?

- ¿Y tú qué crees?

- Que es una mentira.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no lo haría en mi condición?

- Al parecer te gustan las mujeres mayores, pero… ¿Valen la pena?

- Para mí, sí.

A un lado, Sanji se termina de empinar su vaso de whisky, y se acerca a Luffy, diciéndole:

- Te apuesto lo que sea a que este cabrón en todo lo que queda de año, no se la lleva a la cama.

- ¿Y crees que no lo haga?

- Creo que no tiene los cojones bien puestos para una mujer de ese calibre… independiente, exitosa, madura, responsable, confiable y respetuosa… eso no lo logra cualquiera.

Oyendo estos argumentos bien validos para que se arruine la ligada, Zoro siente que tiene razón en muchos aspectos, pero aprovecha para responder a eso, tras haberse bebido otro vas entero de whisky, diciendo:

- Pervertido de mierda, estás hablando con el hombre que se cogió a la secretaria del alcalde Iceburg… ¿Acaso crees que mi pene no podrá con ella?

- Lo que creo es que no lo harás, ni con ella, ni con nadie.

- ¿Eso es un desafío o qué?

- Hagámoslo de esta manera, marimo de mierda…

Y mientras decía esto, Sanji se levanta de la barra y se acerca a Zoro, el cual se estaba sirviendo otro vaso de whisky, parándose al mismo tiempo. Estando ambos de frente, Sanji le continúa diciendo a su contrincante:

- … en lo que queda de año, te reto a que te tires al menos cinco de las chicas más buenas, con tetas enormes, con labios tentadores, con culos apetecibles y que por ultimo sean las más difíciles de toda la jodida universidad.

Usopp y Luffy se sorprenden con una sonrisa alargada, mirándose el uno con el otro por el reto que Sanji le colocó. En cambio Zoro, estaba de brazos cruzados, con sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo por esto.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas el reto o te retirarás? Si no lo logras, eres un perdedor con clase mundial y nos burlaremos de ti en todo lo que queda de año y por el resto de tu maldita vida.

- No, no me retiraré… así que este será mi reto… tenemos un maldito trato, pervertido de mierda.

Zoro abre sus ojos y decide extender la mano hacia Sanji, diciéndole:

- Me tiro a esas cinco chicas como describes.

- Muy bien, no te puedes retractar.

Así que tras estrecharse las manos, estos dos aceptaron el reto y se sentaron de nuevo a compartir tragos con los otros dos que estaban emocionados por ver que pasaría, pero antes de empinarse otro vaso de whisky, Zoro dice:

- Bueno, en este caso quedan cuatro.

Sanji se servía whisky en su vaso y preguntó a eso, burlándose despectivamente:

- ¿Cuatro? Hacerte la paja no cuenta.

- No, pendejo… ya me tiré a una hace dos días atrás… a la profesora Hina, cabrón.

Cuando dijo esto, estos tres se sorprendieron y no le creyeron nada de lo que dijo, aunque sabíamos que era la verdad absoluta. Solamente Zoro era el único que podía meterse en ese tipo de problemas y en esas situaciones que la oportunidad lo amerite. ¿O acaso nosotros los hombres no haríamos eso con la oportunidad necesaria?

Venida la mañana al siguiente día, Zoro y Luffy estaban entrando calmados a la universidad para ir a sus respectivas clases, mientras que el chico del sombrero de paja, estaba rascándose la cabeza, pensando que podía hacer con su amigo, respecto al tema de la noche pasada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya ideaste un plan para ligarte a la profesora, Zoro?

- No, aun no… desgraciadamente ando en blanco respecto a esto.

- Pero por lo menos deberías tener alguna estrategia para hacer algo.

Seguido de esto, entraban a los pasillos para ir hacia el salón de clases, y mientras buscaban puestos para sentarse, Zoro no puede creer lo que le sugiere su amigo y le dice:

- Me sorprende que seas tú, quien me esté diciendo esto.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices?

- Porque eres el que menos esperaba que me estuviese aconsejando en esta situación cuando eres uno de los que menos liga con un pivón…

- Oye, eso ofende.

Pero cuando se sentaron para poder esperar la siguiente clase, en la entrada del salón, estaba apareciendo la mismísima Robin, que le correspondía de nuevo dar la clase. El corazón de Zoro le hizo un revuelco y se acomodó para poder prestar más atención y es cuando Luffy se ríe y le pega con el codo para fastidiarlo.

- Mira nada más, cabrón… eres suertudo al verla de nuevo.

- Ya cállate, cabrón.

Y en ese instante cuando Robin se disponía a cerrar la puerta del lugar, Zoro se da cuenta que hay un puesto en todo el frente de los demás y estaba vacío. Su sonrisa fue única y Luffy entendió a que se estaba refiriendo su amigo libidinoso y le hizo señas para que se sentase al frente, y este lo hizo, llegando con una rapidez increíble.

Robin se da la vuelta y ve a este chico sentado delante de ella, y que le sonreía disimuladamente para que no se viese evidenciada las ansias del peliverde en querer verla. Ella lo mira ahí sentado con esa amplia sonrisa y no duda en suspirar riéndose, preguntando:

- Señor Zoro, así que está delante para prestar atención, ¿No es así?

Así que se vio obligado a responder a eso de la siguiente manera:

- Por supuesto, como le dije antes, sus clases son muy interesantes y deseo aprender más de usted.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto.

- Bueno, eso me agrada saber y espero que eso sea cierto.

Así que seguido de esto, Robin se dirige hacia el resto de la clase y comienza a darle la respectiva asignación a cada uno de ellos, mientras que el delirante peliverde estaba perdido en la profesora, mirándola mientras hablaba, mientras enseñaba, detallando cada minucioso gesto que ella emanaba en su rostro y en sus gesticulaciones.

Así pasaron los minutos, mientras este ideaba un plan para primero acercarse a ella, luego para conquistarla, pero eso no sería nada fácil. Para eso Zoro debía mostrar que estaba a su nivel y mostrar también cualidades por las que ella se fijase en él como hombre. Sus clases eran el mejor momento para él, una de mis tácticas era en ciertos momentos mirarla directa y profundamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que también le fascinaban. Y aunque trataba de poner atención a la clase, el ver sus encantos le hacia distraerse y pensar en sexo, en como follarsela, pero también ella hacía de sus clases muy amenas, sin duda sabia como dar clases.

- … y de este modo, es que se habla del oscurantismo en la edad media… muy poco se sabe de lo que ocurría, y ciertamente era una época en donde no se presentaba nada de conocimiento… ¿Por qué razón?

La profesora Robin lanza la pregunta a los alumnos y nadie parecía ser el indicado para responder a eso. Zoro era el único que estaba haciendo contacto visual con ella, y eso le gustaba a la profesora, porque le era señal que este chico se agraciaba prestando atención.

- ¿Nadie quiere responder a eso? ¿Nadie quiere responder una razón por la que la edad media fue conocida como el oscurantismo de profundidad?

Luffy atrás de todos estaba dormido, y los demás no querían responder, pero es cuando la profesora se siente un tanto decepcionada de su clase, ya que las mujeres no querían decir nada y algunos chicos solo se interesaban en mirarle el culo. Aunque ella no lo sabía.

- Qué pena… esperaba que me respondiesen, pero creo que nadie lo quiere hacer…

Y desviando su atención hacia Zoro, Robin lo mira y le pregunta:

- ¿Puedes responder eso, Zoro?

Todos en ese instante, sintieron atención en saber que sería lo que diría el peliverde, pero cuando este se da cuenta que su profesora se le estaba acercando, se acomoda en su sillón y resuena su garganta.

- ¿Responder?

- Claro… ¿Puedes responder mi pregunta?

- Eh, bueno… creo que se debe a que solamente la iglesia era la ley en aquel entonces y ella poseía todos los registros históricos… de hecho, no había ningún libro en aquel entonces entre los demás, ya que la iglesia era la única institución con escritos… ¿Lo dije bien?

Esperando la respuesta de su profesora, Zoro se mantiene expectante y estaba preocupado por creer que dijo algo estúpido, pero Robin sonríe y cierra sus ojos, diciendo:

- Eso es correcto… bien hecho, Zoro.

El suspiro de alivio de este chico fue tan evidente que Luffy desde atrás, estaba riéndose por esto. La clase continuaba y el peliverde estaba más atento, viendo como ella vestía sexy con falda, sus caderas y tremendas nalgas hacían resaltar todo. Su falda era toda ajustada, las prendas de esta mujer le hacía embobarse, concentrándose en sus nalgotas mientras ella estaba de espaldas a ellos, y al ser ajustada la falda, Zoro veía que marcaba su tanga, eso era para el peliverde uno de los mejores espectáculos del mundo, con el sensual movimiento de su culo.

La clase había terminado y todos los alumnos estaban saliendo del salón, aunque Zoro había pensado en una estrategia certera para poder compenetrarse mucho más con la profesora Robin, y es cuando se da cuenta que Luffy le pasa por un lado y le dice susurrándole:

- Mira nada más… todos se han ido y quedas tú, aprovecha la oportunidad, cabrón.

Seguido de esto, Luffy se va también y estaban quedando Zoro y Robin solos. Aprovechando el silencio, Zoro se levanta del escritorio y sostenía su mochila diciendo:

- Muy buena clase la de hoy, profesora Robin… me ha gustado.

Ella se levantaba del escritorio para poder salir con los pesados libros que tenía en sus manos, y respondía a esto, diciendo:

- Gracias señor Zoro, usted me ha sorprendido mucho con el desempeño.

- ¿En serio?

Este se acerca al estante de ella y se recuesta cruzando los brazos, mientras que ella se levantaba suspirando y diciendo:

- Por supuesto, creo que fue el único que prestó atención a mi clase, eso es un alivio para mí, porque me gusta enseñar completamente bien todo lo que digo… y creo que por usted empiezo bien, señor Zoro.

- Le agradezco… venga que le sostengo estos libros.

Inmediatamente Zoro se ofrece a cargar con los pesados libros de la profesora, y ella se lo agradece con una sonrisa. Así que al salir del salón, ambos estaban yendo por el mismo camino y es cuando Zoro le dice a la profesora:

- Profesora Robin, yo voy a la biblioteca, tengo que ir a sacar unos libros.

Y es cuando ella recuerda que tenía que hacer algo en ese lugar y le dice lo siguiente:

- Bien, pues te acompaño, yo necesito ir a dejar estos que traigo y renovar estos otros.

- Bueno, después de usted, profesora Robin.

Eso le gustó mucho al peliverde, ya que mientras caminaba estaba sonriendo de modo ganador, pues empezaba a tener un contacto más de profesora-alumno, así en la biblioteca al terminar de realizar las devoluciones, la profesora estaba buscando otros libros y los estaba colocando en una mesa, diciéndole a Zoro:

- Estos que estoy obteniendo, son los necesarios para la siguiente clase.

Así que mientras ella se sentaba a hojearlos, Zoro se dio cuenta como la blusa de esta mujer estaba desbotonada y se le veía un poco los bultos de los pechos. Sus ojos se abrieron como dos huevos fritos, y no dudó en buscar una silla y sentarse al lado de ella, diciendo:

- ¿En serio? ¿Y no me puede adelantar un poco? Es que necesito estudiar mucho con otras materias y de paso las suyas son las que son más complicadas.

Esto pareció ser un poco extraño para la profesora, la cual se sorprende cruzándose los brazos, diciendo:

- ¿Dices que mis clases son las más complicadas?

- Bueno, no es eso… es que… al decir verdad, necesito ayuda en otras materias.

- Sé que no es mi problema, pero ¿Usted va bien en otras materias, señor Roronoa?

- Puede llamarme Zoro, con toda confianza, profesora.

- Bien, Zoro… ¿Vas bien en otras materias?

- No muy bien.

Cuando Zoro dijo esto, estaba viendo como ella asentía con una duda en su cabeza, y devolvía su mirada hacia los libros que estaba leyendo. Zoro se mantenía un poco preocupado por lo que iba a decir, y suspiró en silencio, y soltó una pregunta que cambiaría la situación bien sea para peor o para mejor.

Suspira lo suficientemente como para llamar la atención de la profesora que levanta la mirada, y antes que pudiese ver lo nervioso que él estaba, el peliverde sonríe rápido y pregunta:

- Sé que puede sonar muy extraño de mi parte, pero como usted es una docente muy inteligente… tal vez… ¿Le gustaría ayudarme en otras tareas de otras difíciles materias?

Esta pregunta hizo que la profesora se mantuviese muy dudosa del proceder extraño de este chico, y se lo pensó por un rato. En ese momento, Robin recuesta el codo en la mesa y sostiene su mentón en la mano, preguntando:

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, Zoro?

- Por supuesto, se lo pido desesperadamente… necesito sobresalir en mis materias.

- No lo sé, déjame pensarlo bien.

Se levanta del escritorio y sale a buscar entre los pasillos de la biblioteca con los nuevos libros, pero Zoro quería seguir insistiendo en esto, y le sigue hasta donde ella iba, caminando al lado de ella.

- Vamos profesora, si me ayuda en las demás asignaciones, yo le prometo que seré el más destacado de sus clases.

Ella se rió por esto mientras continuaba caminando, ya que le pareció una cosa de chicos de secundaria.

- ¿De esa manera piensas convencerme?

- Bueno, ser el más destacado me probará lo mucho que me interesan sus clases… y se lo estoy por retribuir, con mis mejores notas.

- Y de ese modo, esperas que te ayude.

- Por supuesto.

Robin suspiraba y sonreía con dudas, para solamente molestar un poco al peliverde que seguía desesperado por saber que haría. Los segundos pasaron y ella estaba dirigiéndose de nuevo a otro estante, pensándoselo bien, aunque Zoro estaba esperando que se decidiese. Robin lo meditó lo suficiente para voltear hacia este chico, diciéndole:

- Si te ayudo a salir bien, espero buenas calificaciones de ti… ¿Está claro?

- Lo juro.

Zoro alza la mano izquierda, pero Robin sonríe diciéndole:

- Es la mano derecha.

- Lo siento…

Baja la mano y sube la derecha, suspirando con una sonrisa disimulada, diciendo:

- Le prometo que cumpliré con sus asignaciones al pie de la letra… entonces, ¿Me ayuda?

Robin se muerde el labio inferior y mira a un lado, para luego convencerse de sonreír y decirse:

- Bien, me ha convencido.

- ¿Lo hará?

- Claro Zoro, todo lo que quieras pregúntame, te ayudare en lo que sepa.

Esto emocionó demasiado a Zoro, el cual le sostuvo todos los pesados libros diciendo:

- Gracias profesora, le prometo que no le decepcionaré.

- Bien, ahora que tenemos más comunicación y un poco de confianza… llámame Robin, ¿Te parece?

- Lo haré, Robin.

Le sonrió, dirigiéndose ambos a la mesa de la biblioteca para que diese inicio a las explicaciones. Ese día ella vestía una minifalda, con una blusa escotada, sus pechos se veían muy sexis. Mientras Robin le explicaba a Zoro, no se daba cuenta que este chico disimuladamente miraba esos exquisitos senos y de reojo también sus sensuales piernas.

Al terminar su tarea, salieron juntos de la biblioteca, puesto que ya era hora de irse, siendo las 6.50 de la tarde. Zoro la acompañaba hacia el estacionamiento, para despedirse de ella.

- Bueno, profesora… con esto ya estaré mejor durante dos semanas.

- Espero que te sirva de mucha ayuda, Zoro… además, te dije que me llamases Robin.

- Lo haré.

Cuando era el momento de despedirse de ella, Zoro se daba la vuelta, pero Robin se acercó hacia él y le besó su mejilla, fue la primera vez que se despidieron de esa manera.

- Hasta mañana, Zoro… luego me cuentas como sales.

Ese beso fue algo increíble, sentir sus labios en sus mejillas fue delicioso. Zoro estaba atónito y estaba buscando reaccionar ante ese estimulo, pero solo dijo:

- Seguro, le mostraré mi examen cuando saque 10 puntos netos.

Seguido de esto, Robin entra a su auto y se va de la universidad, mientras que el peliverde estaba saltando emocionado por esta tarde tan especial que había vivido. Su estrategia funcionó mejor de lo que imaginaba y ahora tenía más razones para estar más cerca de ella.


	11. Bonney Complacida

Al día siguiente, el panorama de nuestro querido amigo Zoro había cambiado por completo. Estaba mucho más contento por lo que logró el día de ayer con la profesora que lo hacía babear, significando una mejor razón por la cual poder cumplir con el trato con la rectora Hancock.

El peliverde estaba caminando en esa mañana nublada. Había llovido lo suficiente como para mantener el clima frío y el suelo mojado con charcas. Zoro cruzaba el umbral de la universidad, sonriendo contento y pasando por los pasillos hacia su salón, pero de pronto se da cuenta que muchos estaban apresurados corriendo hacia el comedor.

- ¿Qué mierdas ocurre aquí?

Seguido de esto, a un lado de él estaba llegando Usopp el cual le coloca la mano en el hombro, diciéndole:

- Zoro, menos mal que has llegado, tienes que venir rápido conmigo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es Luffy.

Al tratarse de su amigo, Zoro no dudó en apresurarse con Usopp para donde justamente estaban yendo muchos de los estudiantes que se reagrupaban alrededor de una mesa larga. Usopp llega y le dice a Zoro:

- Tendrás que salvarlo de lo que hace.

- ¿Y qué mierdas está haciendo?

Es cuando Zoro se abre paso entre todos los estudiantes, empujando a muchos y amenazando a otros para que le dejasen entrar. Llegando finalmente hacia la mesa, se da cuenta que Luffy estaba sentado en una de las esquinas con un tenedor y un cuchillo en ambas manos, y con demasiada comida en la mesa.

- ¿Qué mierdas ocurre aquí, Luffy?

Luffy se da cuenta de la presencia de Zoro y se alegra, diciéndole:

- Oi, Zoro, menos más que has llegado… en estos momentos estoy por empezar una competencia de comidas, y quiero que veas como gano.

- ¿Una competencia?

- Así es, esto será un momento muy único, cabrón.

- ¿Y contra quien compites?

Seguido de esto, Luffy le señala hacia el otro lado de la mesa, y es cuando Zoro se da cuenta que con quien estaba compitiendo su amigo, era con una chica que estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas subidas a la mesa, y con un aspecto grotesco pero con enormes pechos y un culo respingón.

La chica tenía cabellos rosados y una blusa desabotonada, mostrando unos sostenes negros y una falda corta que casi dejaba ver la vagina por la forma en que estaba sentada, y comía algo antes de empezar, mostrándose desesperada.

- Bien, ¿Qué mierdas estamos esperando? ¡Que inicie la competencia!

Zoro alza la ceja y voltea hacia Luffy, preguntándole:

- ¿Compites contra ella?

- Así es… y hemos apostado.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se cruza de brazos y sonríe suspirando por esto que acababa de escuchar. Usopp se acerca al peliverde y le dice:

- Aunque no creerás que han apostado estos dos.

- ¿Debería preocuparme esa apuesta?

- Si eres su amigo, creo que no.

A la distancia, Sanji estaba trayendo los últimos platos de comida y lo coloca en la mesa, diciéndoles a todos:

- ¡Muy bien, manada de pendejos, esto será lo siguiente! ¡El primero en terminar será el ganador! ¡Hay platos con cantidades y alimentos iguales!

Pero antes de eso, Zoro siente curiosidad por saber la apuesta y se acerca a Luffy, preguntándole a un lado del oído:

- Oi, Luffy… ¿Qué apuesta has hecho con ella?

Todos estaban expectantes para que empezara la apuesta, pero es cuando Luffy responde diciendo:

- Que si yo le gano en esta competencia, me invitará a comer todos los días que yo quiera cuando entre a la universidad… hasta que se termine el año escolar.

- Ya veo, eso es bueno, pero… ¿Ella que apostó?

Y delante de todos, como si no le importase para nada, la chica de cabellos rosados escucha la pregunta y escupe el hueso de la carne que comía a un lado, respondiendo ante todos ellos, diciendo:

- ¡Si yo gano, a ese pendejo de Luffy me lo voy a poder coger todas las veces que quiera y cuando yo quiera!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por esto que dijo la chica que continuaba expectante y gruñendo ansiosa de poder ganarle a Luffy, pero Zoro no lo podía creer. Era una apuesta por sexo. Seguido de esto, el peliverde se lamenta de no haber estado ahí, pero al tratarse de su amigo interrumpe la competencia diciendo:

- Espera un momento, Sanji… tengo que hablar algo con Luffy.

Así que al dirigirse hacia su amigo, le pregunta:

- Pendejo, ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa aquí?

- Claro que se que pasa aquí… ganaré una apuesta y podré comer todo lo que quiera cuando quiera.

En ese instante, Zoro arquea las cejas mostrando ironía estúpida en su rostro, volteando hacia Sanji y Usopp quienes ambos se encogen de hombros, riéndose por lo que estaba pasando, ya que sabían que el peliverde reaccionaría de otra manera. Zoro se coloca la mano en la cabeza en señal de decepción y responde:

- No… no tienes ni puta idea de lo que pasa aquí.

Desde el otro lado, la chica de cabellos rosados estaba impaciente y decía:

- ¿Qué sucede que no empieza? ¡Ya quiero tenerte en mi cama, y poder exprimirte ese pene, para sacarte todo el semen que tengas, cabroncito de mierda!

Pero nuevamente Zoro trata de persuadir a Luffy, diciéndole:

- Idiota, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan pendejo y no darte cuenta que si pierdes esta apuesta, tendrás sexo con esa mujer?

- Eso lo sé, pero no quiero perder.

- Tienes que hacerlo, pierde y cógete a esa mujer… quizá sea el único y mejor sexo que llegues a tener en toda tu puta vida.

- Zoro, yo nunca pierdo… así que no perderé este desafío.

- Eres un pendejo.

Pero la chica se da cuenta que el que esta interrumpiendo la apuesta es Zoro y se enoja un poco más, diciéndole:

- ¡Oye tú, cabeza de lechuga! ¡Quítate de en medio y deja que empieza la competencia! ¡Si quieres puedes ser el siguiente para que pueda sacarte toda la leche que tienes por guardada en esa verga, idiota!

Todos hicieron silencio ante esto y Luffy se dio cuenta de que esto solo empeoraría las cosas con su amigo. Zoro se detiene en silencio y voltea directamente hacia esta chica y muestra una sonrisa peculiar, diciendo:

- ¿Así que crees que me podrás sacar toda la leche de mi pene?

- Eso y mucho más, pendejo… ¿Te apetece competir?

- ¿Sabes qué? Ahora que lo dices, me muestro muy interesado en competir ahora mismo.

Los demás estudiantes estaban riéndose por esto, pero es cuando la chica de cabellos rosados sonríe mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- ¿En serio quieres competir?

- Claro, lo haría con todo el gusto del mundo… y lo haría con una sola intención.

- ¿Y cuál es esa?

Y justo en ese instante, Zoro se recuesta al lado de la mesa y suspira respondiendo con toda la seguridad y confianza del mundo:

- Con la única y simple intención de perder contra ti.

Habiendo dicho esto, se ganó el murmullo de todos en esa cocina, ya que no se esperaban que fuese a decir esto, manteniendo muy confundida a la chica de cabellos rosados. Sanji y Usopp se miran confundidos porque no sabían lo que estaba pasando, pero Luffy si sabía por qué estaba pasando esto. Así que mirando a Zoro y a su contrincante repetidas veces, Luffy interviene nervioso diciéndole:

- Oh vamos, Zoro… por lo menos espera a que terminemos la competencia, no seas coña.

La chica de cabellos rosados baja las piernas de la mesa y se mantiene erguida, preguntando:

- ¿Es que eres pendejo o cobarde? ¿Te atreverías a perder contra mí?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? Lo haría simplemente por ver el placer de ver si es que eres capaz de hacer todo lo que profesas cuando pierden tus oponentes.

- No perdería… soy Jewerly Bonney, nunca pierdo contra nadie.

Oyendo esto, La chica no optó por otra cosa que reírse descaradamente delante de todos, diciendo:

- ¡Así que admites que eres un perdedor! ¡Qué estúpido resultaste ser, y yo que pensé que serías atrevido para poder competir contra mí, pero ya no me interesa estar delante de un pusilánime que admite su derrota de antemano!

- Quizá eres tú la que no ha entendido, puta ninfómana.

Cuando dijo esto, se ganó la atención de todos los que estaban en el recinto, incluyendo el de ella misma. Zoro estaba con sus ojos cerrados alzando el dedo índice de la mano derecha, continuando con su argumento.

- Perdería con la intención de poder mostrarte de lo que soy capaz de hacer, cuando te tenga delante de mí antes del sexo… primero que nada haría cosas tan locas que uno se imagina después de dos años recluido en una maldita prisión…

Su mirada se torna cada vez más demoníaca y seguía diciendo:

- … te arrancaría esa ropa que llevas con mis dientes, para luego obligarte a que me hagas la paja rusa con tus tetas… las apretujaría hasta hacértelas sangrar con tanta presión… luego te sentaría en mi boca y te metería la lengua tan profundamente que te correrás tres veces en seguida…

A cada vez que Zoro decía esto, la chica se estaba mostrando sorprendida en poca medida.

- … te azotaría ese maldito culo cuando te lo penetre, haciéndote sonar mis bolas contra tu puta vagina, que pareciese el sonido de una tumbadora… te pondría en cuatro patas como la perra que eres, y te sostendría el maldito cabello como una yegua en celo, cogiéndote y embistiéndote como nunca te lo imaginas… te rellenaría el culo y la vagina al mismo tiempo de tanta leche que parecerás un panecillo de vainilla, y seguido de esto tendría tanto tiempo del mundo para rellenarte todos los orificios de tu puto cuerpo…

Poco a poco Zoro se acercaba a esta chica, hasta que estaba terminando de decir lo último, chocando ambos puños cerrados en la mesa, haciendo que todos reaccionasen con sorpresa de temor.

- … eso es lo que tengo para ti, perra desgraciada.

Así que al finalizar de decir todo esta psicología subjetiva, el peliverde estaba sonriendo como si no ocurriese nada y levanta los puños de la mesa, para irse de ese lugar dejando a Bonney tan nerviosa y preocupada por las palabras que le dijo este chico, que le causaron una ansiedad que la desconcentró de la apuesta.

- Maldito imbécil… me las va a pagar.

Seguido de esto, Sanji decide interrumpir el silencio y aplaude llamando la atención de todos, diciendo:

- Bueno, ahora podemos seguir con la apuesta… ya que ese marimo de mierda se ha ido, sigamos con la competencia… todo sigue igual así que preparados…

Luffy se vuelve a emocionar, y los espectadores mucho más aun, pero Bonney aun seguía sugestionada con todo lo que el peliverde le había dicho. ¿Qué clase de mujer que hace ese tipo de apuestas puede acostarse a dormir en la noche tranquila, sin imaginar lo que prácticamente parecía una promesa? Quien lo sabe.

Pasaron los minutos tras la argumentación de Zoro con Bonney, en el salón de profesores, todos estaban reunidos para tocar unos temas nuevos respecto a unas asignaciones. Ahí estaba Franky, Brook, Robin y otros más sin importancia, junto con la rectora Hancock. Ahí se paraba ella delante de todos, diciendo:

- Bien, que bueno que hayan estado todos aquí, y lo que hablaremos en este caso es acerca de aquellos que llegaron tras haber sido excluidos de la sociedad… lo que tienen en sus manos…

En ese instante cada profesor sostiene una carpeta que estaba en el escritorio y abrían viendo lo que contenía.

- … son expedientes de algunos de los chicos que están aquí, y eso es lo que quiero que hablemos hoy, pero antes que eso, ¿Tienen alguna pregunta qué hacer?

Es cuando de pronto, una de las profesoras era Hina, y al leer todos estos expedientes, encontró a muchos que son indigentes y mostró cierto desprecio, echando la carpeta en la mesa.

- Aun no entiendo por qué tenemos que utilizar los recursos de esta institución para poder retener a esos chicos sin esperanza con nosotros.

Dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su sillón, pero Hancock atiende a este comentario y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Verá, rectora Hancock, entiendo su punto de querer restituir a todos esos chicos desechados por la sociedad, pero no puede hacerlos con todos aquellos que resultan ser más peligrosos para la seguridad de esta institución.

Seguido de esto, Franky se rascaba el cabello y dijo:

- Pienso que es un buen gesto de la institución hacia ellos, Hina… no puedes decir que es una pérdida de tiempo.

- No, es un peligro para los demás.

- No lo creo, pienso que es una buena oportunidad de poder reinsertarse en la sociedad, así que una de las cosas que se puede utilizar para que ellos canalicen su rehabilitación, es el deporte.

Hancock sonríe por este comentario y está de acuerdo con Franky, diciendo:

- Franky tiene razón… la universidad les dará esos elementos para que puedan volver a ser chicos de un futuro.

Mientras tanto, Robin estaba en silencio escuchando todo lo que decían, pero al mismo tiempo estaba examinado los expedientes de todos y se topa con el expediente de Zoro. Se sorprende un poco alzando las cejas y muestra interés en saber qué pasó con él y se puso a leer.

Hancock continuaba con su argumentación, rodeando la mesa en la que estaban sentados los profesores y seguía diciendo:

- Entonces con esto, podemos hacer demasiadas cosas para su futuro, y hacer de esta institución, un elemento de rehabilitación… piénsenlo bien, es un bienestar para esos jóvenes. ¿No cree usted, profesor Brook?

En seguida el sujeto del afro negro se levanta y opina algo interesante, diciendo:

- Yo pienso que la música es un elemento necesario para la educación… no solo sirve para hacer de aquellos chicos que se interesen en lo que la cultura de hoy en día ofrece, sino que les ayuda a poder ser organizados… la música es así, es organizada.

- ¿Y puede ofrecernos algo?

- Claro, yo sugiero que la escuela de música los prepare para algo muy grande… en la música ellos pueden expresarse libremente según lo que sienten en sus momentos de soledad, alegría y tristeza.

- Muy bien… ¿Y con qué nos vendría bien esa expresión en tipo de música?

- ¡CON EL ROCK Y EL METAL!

Mientras ellos seguían hablando esto, la profesora Robin estaba leyendo detenidamente el expediente de Zoro y descubrió la razón por la que estaba preso. Esto la sorprendió demasiado y quizá sería una razón para que ella se decepcionase o tuviese cuidado de él, pero sin levantar la mirada del expediente, Robin pregunta:

- Hancock… ¿Y qué hay de los que han estado recluidos en la cárcel? ¿Por qué ellos?

Todos en seguida desviaron sus miradas hacia la rectora, la cual se sentó de nuevo en su sillón, suspirando y echándose el cabello por detrás de la oreja.

- Buena pregunta, y es que quiero que ellos dejen la vida del pasado… y primero que un indigente, los ex convictos son especiales para demostrarle a la sociedad que al ser insertados de nuevo, tendremos más recursos para seguir haciéndolo y enseñándole valores a aquellos que lo necesitan.

Y mirando a los demás dudosos, Hancock sonríe tratando de convencerlos de esto, y todos están de acuerdo en seguida por esto, terminando así mismo la reunión de todos estos profesores.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida, Robin estaba saliendo y llevaba consigo misma el expediente de Zoro, para continuar leyéndolo cuando llegase a su casa, pero es cuando la rectora le sigue y le alcanza.

- Oye Robin, espera un momento.

Robin voltea hacia atrás y sonríe al ir acompañada de la rectora Hancock y le dice:

- Hancock, ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cómo crees que vamos con este planteamiento para la gobernación?

- Creo que lo que estamos haciendo con estos chicos es muy interesante.

- Claro que lo es, sabía que te gustaría la idea y…

En ese instante mientras decía esto, Hancock se da cuenta de la carpeta del expediente de Zoro que estaba en manos de Robin y frunce levemente el ceño, preguntando:

- … ¿Para qué te llevas el expediente de uno de los reclusos?

- Es que me da curiosidad saber por qué los chicos de hoy en día van a las cárceles y por qué está él aquí.

- Bueno, esa será una historia muy larga y creo que tendrás demasiado que ver ahí… solo espero que estés sumida en este proyecto con nosotros, Robin, confío en tus habilidades.

- Gracias Hancock, no te decepcionaré.

Y oyendo esto, Hancock se retira sonriendo y Robin siente demasiada curiosidad en leer el expediente del peliverde, así que se dirige hacia la salida de la universidad, entrando a su automóvil, colocando la carpeta en el asiento del copiloto, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Veamos que hay con este chico.

Dicho esto, emprende camino de regreso a su casa, saliendo de la universidad, buscando una razón mejor para conocer de fondo a este chico. Horas después, ya siendo de noche en el barrio de donde viven Luffy y Zoro, estaba llegando el peliverde a su solitario departamento, a descansar de una mañana muy agitada.

- Que aburrimiento, otra vez aquí solo.

Cerrando la puerta de su departamento, Zoro se deja caer en el sillón y suspira tratando de dormirse, pero se despierta en seguida para ir a su cocina y poder sacar una cerveza de su refrigerador. Destapándola con los dientes, escupe la chapa a un lado y se la empina, para luego escuchar que suena la puerta.

- ¿Qué mierdas?

Y terminándose de beber la cerveza, Zoro coloca la botella vacía a un lado y camina hacia la puerta, diciendo:

- ¿Quién puede ser? Más vale que no sean esos putos testigos de Jehová porque les romperé todo por venderme el evangelio.

Así que al llegar abre a puerta y se lleva la sorpresa de ver delante de sí mismo que estaba parada con las manos colocadas en su cintura, la misma Bonney que estaba sonriendo y mantenía sus labios abiertos, suspirando con deseos de poder follarse a Zoro. Este no lo podía creer y dijo:

- ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

- No fue difícil, Zoro… y estoy aquí porque me las vas a pagar, por hacerme perder la apuesta contra Luffy… por tu culpa tendré que darle de comer las veces que quiera.

Zoro escucha esto y se ríe, recostando el antebrazo en el marco de la puerta diciendo:

- No me digas… eso es lo que eres una perdedora.

Es cuando Bonney estaba sonriendo de igual modo y no dejaba de mirar las entrepiernas de Zoro, cambiando de tema.

- Pero lo bueno de eso es que Luffy pudo decirme en donde encontrarte para que me probases todo lo que me dijiste.

- ¿Probar lo que te dije?

- Así es… hoy en la mañana hablaste demasiado de lo que serías capaz de hacerme.

Zoro sabía que esta noche tendría sexo desenfrenado y loco, pero este se alejó del marco de la puerta para echarse un poco más atrás.

- ¿Has venido a demostrarme que tan fogosa eres?

- Cariño… por algo me dicen Bonney "La Glotona", y no precisamente por ser alguien que come demasiado.

- Se te nota.

Así que ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos y Bonney no pudo aguantar más y entró al departamento, saltando encima de Zoro, haciendo que este la agarre del trasero mientras estaban besándose, pero más que un beso, era un intercambio de lenguas o una traqueotomía. Ambos se miran a los ojos y Bonney se veía desesperada en sus gestos, diciendo:

- Ahora quiero que me cojas como dices que lo haces… satisfáceme, maldito.

- Y eso haré, perra desgraciada.

Seguido de esto, Zoro la carga y se la lleva hacia la cama, pero mientras iba, ella le estaba sacando la chaqueta y la franela, desesperada por que este se la coja. ¿Y cómo no estarlo con la psicología que le dio? En seguida, Bonney se baja del cuerpo de Zoro y lo sienta en la cama, para luego ella ir sacándose las botas, pero el peliverde la agarra del culo con ambas manos y la acerca a sí mismo, para arrancarle la blusa con los dientes, seguido del brasier que usaba usando también los dientes. Bonney se excita más por esto y al ver que este escupe el brasier a un lado, le dice:

- Así que eres alocado… así me gusta.

- Y verás cosas más locas, maldita.

En seguida Bonney se agacha y se dirige hacia los pantalones de Zoro, para sacárselos y poder sostenerle el pene erecto, mirándolo con admiración. El peliverde estaba sonriendo y ella se asombra mirando hacia arriba, diciendo:

- Ahora sabrás que tan glotona soy.

Y como si fuese obvio, Bonney abre su boca y comienza a succionar el pene de Zoro, con la fiereza que hacía que el peliverde se sostuviese de la cama, disfrutando de este placer benigno. Bonney mamaba con tanto placer que sostenía con fuerza el falo del peliverde y así mismo al mismo instante en que le pasaba la lengua desde la raíz hasta la punta.

Sin más que decir, ella se metió el pene completo de Zoro en su boca y lo retenía, sacándolo y dejando que la saliva le chorrease con su jadeo. El peliverde veía como le pajeaba y ella lo miraba sonriendo.

- ¿Te gusta?

Acto seguido ella se termina de desvestir al igual que Zoro y ambos están desnudos. Seguido de esto, ella se lanza encima del peliverde y se voltea para ella estar sentándose en el rostro de Zoro mientras descendía su boca para seguirle mamado la verga. Estaban en el famoso 69.

Bonney seguía sosteniendo ese pene mientras lo mamaba y Zoro sostenía los labios de la vagina de la chica y los abría para luego introducir su lengua, sacando gemidos de placer de la chica que no paraba de succionar desesperadamente el pene de Zoro.

- Oh… vamos… llámame perra…

Seguido de esto de una larga serie de lamidas en esa jugosa vagina, Zoro la empuja un poco más a lo lejos dejando que quedase en cuatro para luego él comenzar a embestirla en la vagina, haciendo que sonase el culo con cada impactada de sus bolas.

La embestida daba inicio y Bonney estaba jadeando como nunca. Zoro se excitaba cada vez más escuchando la manera en la que esta chica gemía de placer, y como ella lo miraba con esa expresión de mujer ansiosa por un pene como el de él. Luego Zoro comenzaba a aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas, y con su mano izquierda, sostiene el cabello de esta chica y la fuerza para poder embestirla más seguido.

- Ah… me gusta… oh, sigue… no pares… ¡Cógeme, maldito desgraciado!

Pero después de esto, Zoro estaba sudando en sus manos y se le resbalaba el cabello de Bonney, así que tuvo que sostenerle del brazo, diciéndole:

- Maldita… sudas como una perra.

- Es porque así me tienes… ¡Llámame perra! ¡Llámame perra!

- ¡Eres una maldita perra!

Cuando Zoro dijo esto, con la mano derecha libre, azotó las nalgas de esta chica, haciendo que grite de placer, una y otra, y otra vez, hasta que se le corrió dentro de la vagina. Habiendo hecho esto, Zoro estaba aun encendido y podía seguir una vez más, diciendo:

- No he terminado.

- ¡Y no terminarás!

Cuando dijo esto, ella tumbó a Zoro boca arriba y ella se sentó encima del erecto y humedecido pene del peliverde, para penetrarse con suavidad y poder comenzar el cabalgamiento. Sostenía firmemente sus pechos y cerraba sus ojos mientras brincaba desesperada encima del excitado Zoro, quien le azotaba los pechos y la cara mientras se la estaba cogiendo.

- ¡Salta con fuerza, perra! ¡Con fuerza, perra!

Ella se excitaba mucho más al escucharle decir perra, y se desesperaba mucho más saltando con tanto furor que el pene del peliverde estaba friccionándose muy bruscamente. Eso le iba a hacerse correr en seguida, pero este se contuvo para no acabar tan rápido y hacer que el tiempo. Bonney lo miraba al rostro y se dio cuenta de esto, pero le sostuvo el rostro con fuerza, diciéndole:

- ¡Acabarás cuando yo lo digo, maldito!

Seguido de esto, Zoro cerró el puño y golpeó a Bonney en la cara echándole hacia atrás de nuevo, diciéndole:

- ¡Cierra la puta boca y sigue saltando, perra!

- ¡Llámame perra!

Así que tras varios minutos de tener sexo salvaje, Bonney se corrió varias veces y a la última lo hizo al igual que Zoro. Terminando este sexo, ella gritó salvajemente que cayó rendida con sus pechos en el rostro del peliverde. Ambos estaban descansando de esa embestida sexual tan suave que la cama se había rodado a los lados con las embestidas.

El peliverde suspiraba aliviado y preguntó a Bonney:

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Mejor que como lo relaté?

Pero ella levanta la mirada y sonríe cerca del rostro del peliverde, dejando caer sus cabellos encima de este, diciendo:

- Eres mejor de lo que imaginé… pero deja que me recupere para seguir.

- ¿Seguir? Ni hablar, te irás de aquí.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque lo bueno se hace esperar… así que hoy tuve una mañana muy pesada como para seguirte echando leche en ese chocho.

Seguido de esto, Bonney sonríe alegre y acerca sus labios hacia los de Zoro, dándole un beso final para luego suspirar diciéndole:

- Más te vale que para la próxima me muestres más de esto, Zoro… porque odiaría saber que eres un hablador después de este desempeño que me has mostrado.

- Jamás soy un hablador, perra… te lo he probado y puedo hacer algo mejor que esto.

- ¿Y eso que puede ser?

- Te lo diré luego.

Así que seguido de esto, Bonney se levanta de la cama y comienza a vestirse para irse del departamento de Zoro. Los minutos pasaron y Bonney se había ido del departamento, mientras que el peliverde se levantaba desnudo para asomarse a la puerta, y seguido de esto abrió la nevera y sacó una bolsa de carnes, para colocarla en el pene, suspirando de alivio.

- Maldición, sí que es una glotona.

Y luego de esto, el peliverde se dirigió a la cama, para aliviar un poco su miembro, sonriendo por esta noche tan peculiar que tuvo que vivir con una más que ha caído a su lista. ¿La lista se hará cada vez mucho más larga? Habría que verlo.


	12. La Teoría del Profesor Franky

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y en el departamento del peliverde, este se estaba reincorporando de una tarde genial de sexo desenfrenado. Aun se le veía acostado en la cama, con el pedazo de carne congelada en su pene, y estaba descansando sus ojos.

Tras haberse recuperado, Zoro sonreía por haberse cogido a una chica muy ruda, pero sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando directamente hacia aquella profesora que aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza. Seguido de esto, abre sus ojos y dice a sí mismo:

- Robin… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… ¿Por qué?

Zoro se levanta de la cama y camina de nuevo hacia el refrigerador llevando la carne de nuevo hacia el congelador. En eso suena el timbre y el peliverde se sorprende por esto, así que se coloca una toalla en el cuerpo y va a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Quién podrá ser?

Y al abrirla, ve a Luffy arreglado con una camisa blanca por fuera de unos jeans azules oscuros. Este aplaude y sonriente le dice:

- No estás listo… ve y apresúrate a vestirte, que llegaremos tarde.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A dónde mierdas iremos?

- ¿Acaso Sanji no te dijo que íbamos a casa de Vivi a una fiesta?

- No, ese maldito no me dijo nada.

Es cuando Luffy entra y se sienta en la sala a esperar a que su amigo se alistase, pero este siente un olor peculiar en el lugar y pregunta:

- ¿Acaso tuviste acción hace poco?

Zoro cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia el baño para asearse, pero es cuando Luffy se dirige hacia la puerta del baño y se ríe preguntándole:

- ¿A quién te trajiste, desgraciado?

Y desde adentro, el peliverde le responde:

- Me tiré a Bonney… me dijo que perdió contra ti por mi culpa.

- Sí, es verdad. La desmoralizaste y no llegó ni siquiera a la mitad por tu culpa.

- No me culpes por eso… ella quería sexo y yo se lo di.

- Eres un desgraciado, y yo que pensé que no serías capaz de hacerlo con ella.

Los minutos pasaron después de esta conversación, y Zoro salía de la ducha, secándose la cabeza con la toalla.

- ¿Y por qué no sería capaz de hacérselo?

Cuando preguntó esto, Luffy estaba vaciando la comida de la nevera de Zoro, y volteaba diciendo:

- Porque ella es una ninfómana que se burla y ofende quienes no puedan satisfacerla sexualmente.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

- Porque la conozco, y aunque no he estado con ella, sé que es así… ya vístete y larguémonos de esta mierda.

- ¡No te comas toda mi comida, pendejo!

Acto seguido, después de media hora, estos dos chicos estaban saliendo del departamento, y se disponían a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, hablando de otras cosas distintas.

- Oi Zoro, ¿Y ya has hablado con la profesora Robin?

Este escucha esto y cierra sus ojos, rascándose la cabeza con la mano derecha, respondiendo esto con un poco de dudas.

- Es que… no lo sé… no sé qué decir si la llamo, Luffy.

- ¿Por qué tienes dudas?

- Porque puedo quedar como un idiota al llamarla y no saber que decir… sabrá en seguida que quiero sus pantaletas y lo que se esconde en ellas.

- No seas pendejo, Zoro, no creo que ella lo haga.

- ¿Y por qué lo dices?

En ese instante, cruzan una calle larga que los llevaba a una avenida muy alumbrada. Luffy seguido de esto seguía conversando con su amigo respecto a la profesora.

- Si no lo intentas, ¿Cómo puedes creer que te puede ir mal?

- Es que tengo dudas en hacerlo.

- Bah, ni que fuese algo del otro mundo, Zoro… solo la vas a llamar y a preguntarle cómo está su culo.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se enoja por tan estúpido comentario y le alza el puño diciéndole:

- ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar eso?

- Está bien, solo ando jodiendo.

- Como sea, no sé qué decirle a Robin… puede sonar muy estúpido.

- Creo que tendrías que escuchar consejos de alguien que sepa, porque honestamente prefiero la comida que cualquier cosa.

- Prefieres la comida porque eres estúpido.

Seguido de esto, avanzaron otras calles más y lograron llegar a una residencia apartada en donde vivían muchos niños ricos de la ciudad. Zoro alza la ceja y pregunta:

- ¿Y exactamente quien es esta Vivi?

- Es la chica de cabellos azules que es amiga de Nami.

- ¿Y quién es Nami?

- ¿Cómo no prestas atención a esos culos, imbécil?

- Porque no me interesa… además el único que me hace pensar siempre es el de Robin… un día tendré que ganarme más su confianza y poder ver si puedo ligármela.

- Así es como se habla, pendejo.

Cruzando una reja grande, estos dos chicos se apresuran a pasar, mirando el resto de las residencias. Zoro estaba muy serio y Luffy sorprendido.

- Mira nada más, estas casas sí que son grandes… la nuestra al lado de estas, parecen un anexo de barrio pobre.

- ¿Y qué importa? Deben haber muchas solteronas maduras que estar urgidas de sexo… y que quieren a un joven amante como nosotros.

- Eso es aun mejor, Zoro… pero ya estamos cerca.

Así que tras unos cuantos pasos, estos dos llegaron a una casa que era la más grande de todas en ese barrio. Era una mansión solariega y mucha gente estaba entrando y llegando en autos grandes. Zoro lo ve y se sorprende cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Esta es la casa de la fiesta? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién está ligando con ella?

- Creo que nadie… que tal si la conoces y pruebas.

- No lo sé, tener todo esto es un gran compromiso y no quiero eso aun… no, creo que no ligaré con esa Vivi.

- Bueno, entonces entremos.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Zoro y Luffy estaban llegando a la enorme casa de donde estaba desatándose la fiesta. Eran las 9.00 de la noche y apenas todo estaba empezando. Era una fiesta espectacular y Zoro se dio cuenta de cuantas chicas hermosas había en ese lugar, pero se mantuvo reacio a verlas. Luffy vio la mesa de comida y se emocionó, escapándosele a su amigo, el cual se da cuenta que no estaba a su lado.

- ¿A dónde se metió este pendejo? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme solo?

Así que Zoro comenzó a mirar a los lados, tratando de buscar a Luffy en medio de todos los que estaban en la fiesta, pero al instante suspiró e ignoró esto, para poder disfrutar de la noche. En ese instante, Zoro vio a Nami y a Vivi, y se les acercó diciéndoles:

- Hola chicas, que buena fiesta.

Vivi en seguida contestó el saludo de Zoro amablemente, y ella le ofrece algo de beber, diciendo:

- Me contenta que hayas llegado… ¿Y dónde está Luffy?

- Ese estúpido se me escapó hace unos segundos.

- Ya veo, al menos alguien la podrá pasar bien junto con él… y no seré yo precisamente.

Habiendo dicho esto, Vivi mira de reojo a Nami la cual al entender la indirecta, se cruzó de brazos preguntando:

- ¿Y por qué tengo que emocionarme por ese estúpido?

- No lo sé, ¿Será porque preguntaste por él cuando llegó Sanji con el profesor Franky?

- Ah, ya cállate Vivi… me voy a beber algo.

Nami se enoja y se aleja de estos dos quienes estaban riéndose por esto, pero en seguida Vivi voltea hacia Zoro y le dice:

- ¿Quieres beber algo, Zoro?

- Me gustaría… por casualidad… ¿Habrá sake?

- Sí, tengo de sobra.

En seguida, estos dos se van hacia la mesa de bebidas, y Vivi le entrega una enorme botella de sake a Zoro, haciendo que sus ojos brillen de emoción.

- Esta sí que es una enorme botella… Gracias Vivi.

- De nada… disfrútala.

- Oh, sí que lo haré.

Así que tras haber hecho esto, la chica de cabellos azules se retiró de la presencia de Zoro a atender a otros amigos, y es cuando el peliverde se empina la enorme botella, sonriente por tener un buen sake en su mano. Seguido de esto, caminaba por todo el lugar y se da cuenta que en una dirección estaba el profesor de deportes, Franky y que lo llama desde lo lejos.

- ¿Qué quiere este?

Zoro se hizo espacio entre los demás chicos y llegó ante el profesor, que le coloca una mano en el hombro y le dice:

- Qué bueno que has llegado… ¿En donde están tus amigos?

- No lo sé, profesor… pero, ¿Usted que hace aquí? Esta es una fiesta de chicos.

- ¿Me estás llamando viejo, canijo?

- No, por supuesto que no… Luffy hace un rato estaba conmigo y se me desapareció por irse a la mesa a comer…

Pero de prono, Luffy se acerca con un enorme plato de diez Shawarmas en él, e interrumpe la conversación diciendo:

- Hola chicos… ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Eso mismo te debería preguntar, cabrón.

Zoro en seguida toma una shawarma y se la come volteando hacia el profesor Franky que le decía.

- Bueno, no importa si no están los demás, pero ustedes dos…

De nuevo son interrumpidos y Franky ve que llegaron Usopp y Sanji ante ellos, diciendo:

- Aquí estamos Franky.

- Bien, ¿Para qué me has llamado junto con estos dos pendejos y el marimo de mierda?

Pero el profesor de la camisa desbotonada, los lleva hacia otro lugar distinto y logran salir al jardín trasero de la mansión, y les hace una propuesta interesante.

- Bien, ahora que tengo la atención de ustedes cuatro… quiero decirles que hoy en la mañana, mientras estábamos en la sala de los profesores, y hemos hablado de muchas cosas importantes, y pues como ustedes cuatro son chicos que los he visto como los perfectos para iniciar esto, se los presento.

Estos cuatro se miraron el uno con el otro, y no sabían a que se estaba refiriendo Franky y es cuando este decide soltar lo que tenía planeado.

- Quiero armar un equipo de futbol de la universidad, para competir entre las nacionales… ustedes son los primero cuatro jugadores contratados.

Sorpresivamente, todos sonrieron ante esta idea y es cuando Luffy alza los puños gritando a voz fuerte:

- ¡Bien, déjenmelo a mí que yo meteré todos los goles!

Usopp oye esto y le da un manotazo en la cabeza, diciéndole:

- Deja de decir idioteces que aun no se decide bien quien será cada jugador.

- Bueno, ¿Deberíamos decidirlo no?

Sanji enciende su cigarro y dice a Franky:

- ¿Y cuando conformaremos el equipo de futbol? A mí me emociona la idea de jugarlo… tengo unas piernas muy formidables para jugar.

Franky se da cuenta que todos están emocionados y les dice:

- Bueno, ahora por esto vayamos a bebernos una buena ronda de whisky dentro de la fiesta… porque hay más de que hablar.

Dicho esto, estos cinco entraron de nuevo a la fiesta y se sentaron calmados a seguir bebiendo whisky y sake por montón. Pasó una hora tras esta bebedera, y Luffy estaba ebrio al igual que Usopp y Sanji, pero Franky y Zoro seguían sobrios tras beber demasiado. Estos tres ya decían idioteces.

- Oi, Usopp… ¿Cuándo va… a ligate a la … eh… Kaya?

- Ia caiate, pendejo… ella e… mía n'ama.

- Claro… ¿Po ke no te… la liga?

- Po ke no e aun el momento.

Sanji estaba al lado de Usopp y lo abrazó recostando su cabeza, diciéndole:

- Esa mina e muy buena pa ti… eh… no peo tuyo.

- Vete a la mierda… pendejo.

Zoro los veía hablar de ese modo, y seguía bebiendo al igual que Franky, diciéndole:

- Estos cabrones se rascan como sea.

- No están acostumbrados, pero veo que tú aun sigues sobrio… ¿Es que no te embriagas rápido?

- No, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, profesor.

Pero es cuando de pronto se acordó de algo y le preguntó a este profesor, acercándose más a él para que nadie lo escuche.

- Oi, por cierto… ¿No está por aquí la profesora Robin?

Cuando escuchó esto, Franky puso una cara de pervertido y le tocó con el codo.

- Ajá, con que pensando en la profesora de los grandes melones y el culo lindo, ¿No?

- Por supuesto, como lo vi a usted pensé que ella estaba aquí.

- No, no lo está… ella es una mujer muy reservada de carácter y muy calmada.

- Parece que la conoce.

- ¿Estás interesado en ella?

Zoro sonríe y se empina por completo la botella de sake, echando el frasco vacío a un lado, para luego tomar la botella de whisky de Sanji y bebérsela, respondiendo:

- En verdad me interesa demasiado esa mujer, pero no sé qué hacer… es como si en realidad tuviese algo que quiero averiguar y al mismo tiempo poder conocer.

- Te entiendo, pero… ¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer?

- Es cierto, no sé qué hacer… esa mujer me tiene desconcentrado… cuando la conocí mis ansias de andar tirando, se dispararon a millón y todo por verla a ella, y creo que con ella todo será muy distinto.

- Sí, entiendo…

Franky se recuesta de su sillón y se empina la botella de whisky, diciendo:

- Ella te cambió todo por su impresión, ¿No?

- Cierto, pero parece que ella es un mundo muy complicado… no sabría qué hacer con ella, y eso que con cualquier chica puedo ligar sin problemas, pero con ella es… diferente.

- No es tan diferente, canijo.

- Verás, te explico de esta manera…

Mientras decía esto, Zoro y Franky se dieron cuenta que ya Usopp y Sanji cayeron tendidos en el suelo, completamente ebrios y riéndose por tonterías sin sentido. Luffy se cruzaba de brazos y se reía.

- Mira nada más estos pendejos… se han rascado tan rápido.

Zoro alza la ceja y continúa bebiendo, pero de pronto Franky ya estaba casi ebrio y se acercó al peliverde preguntándole:

- ¿Y tú eres amigo de estos pendejos?

- Desgraciadamente sí… pero me estabas diciendo algo importante, continúa.

En ese instante, Luffy se arrima y se acerca del otro lado de la silla de Franky y buscó prestar atención a lo que este estaba diciendo. El sujeto de copete alto, se estaba peinando y se sacaba los anteojos, sonriendo muy empedernido delante de estos dos chicos quienes parecían estar interesados en saber este tema.

- El área del cerebro masculino que corresponde al interés sexual, es 2.5 veces más grande que el de las mujeres, razón por la cual es casi imposible para nosotros dejar de pensar en 'sexo'… Aunque las mujeres lo han hecho desde siempre, realmente no pueden culpar a un hombre por ser hombre, sobre todo ahora que sabemos que hay diferencias significativas en el cerebro que pueden hacernos sentir que pertenecemos a mundos completamente diferentes.

- ¿Mundos distintos? Parece una estupidez lo que dices.

- Piénsalo así Luffy, pero el área de 'defensa' del cerebro –núcleo premamilar dorsal– es más grande en el masculino y contiene circuitos especiales que detectan desafíos territoriales. La amígdala, que actúa como un sistema de alarma contra amenazas, miedo y peligro, es también más grande en los varones, lo que hace que estén más alerta ante amenazas territoriales.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sirvió más whisky y asintió con su cabeza, para empinarse su licor, pero Franky se acerca un poco más a ellos y les sigue diciendo:

- Entretanto, el área de 'compasión' –sistema de neuronas espejo– es más grande y activa en el cerebro femenino, por lo que las mujeres son más empáticas y más receptivas a las emociones de otros. A ellas se les facilita interpretar emociones por medio de expresiones faciales, tono de voz y gestos.

- Veo que tienes demasiada razón, Franky.

- Claro que la tengo… otra diferencia entre el cerebro masculino y femenino es que el área de interés sexual es 2.5 veces más grande en los hombres. Al comienzo de la adolescencia, los varones producen de 200 a 250% más testosterona que en su niñez, lo que provoca un incremento en su interés sexual y hace casi imposible que dejen de pensar en ello.

Seguido de esto, estos tres estaban riéndose por esto y unas chicas pasaban cerca de donde estaban ellos, y las detallan por lo que Zoro, voltea de nuevo hacia Franky y le pregunta:

- Pero, ¿Eso que entra en este tema que hablábamos?

- Tiene mucho que ver, Zoro… los circuitos visuales de un hombre siempre están en búsqueda de una pareja fértil. Mirar los encantos del cuerpo femenino, interesado o no, es una reacción natural para un hombre. Un hombre mira a una mujer atractiva en la misma forma que una mujer mira a una linda mariposa, llama su atención por un segundo, pero pronto sale de su mente. Unos minutos después, mientras la mujer sigue molesta porque su pareja miró a alguien más, él ya está pensando en lo que desea cenar. Él pregunta: "¿Qué pasa?" Ella responde: "Nada".

- Maldicion, como odio las indirectas… eso es algo que detesto de las mujeres, Franky… que digan una cosa y piensen otra, me cuesta poder descubrir la realidad.

- No sé que más decirte al respecto, pero el secreto de todo esto, es que nos interesan más las chicas porque no las comprendemos… pero, ¿Sabes qué? A pesar de los estereotipos, el cerebro masculino se puede enamorar tan rápido y tan profundamente como el femenino, y en ocasiones un poco más. Cuando él encuentra a su 'pareja ideal', su objetivo principal es unirse con ella. Después de que lo logra, queda una huella permanente en su cerebro. El deseo y el amor se juntan, y el hombre queda enganchado.

Es cuando de pronto, Luffy se estaba dando cuenta que este tema era tan interesante como comer carne asada. Seguido de esto, Franky se echa hacia atrás, y oye que Zoro le pregunta:

- ¿Eso quiere decir que el interés que tengo en Robin es más que sexo?

- No lo sé, canijo… eso es algo que tú descubrirás. Aunque los hombres se han ganado la reputación de ser poco sensibles, la verdad es que sus reacciones emocionales son más fuertes que las de una mujer, sólo que muy frecuentemente no lo manifiestan.

Nuevamente se sirve whisky encima de la botella de cola, para empinársela en seguida, diciendo de nuevo a estos chicos:

- Estudios hechos en los rostros de hombres demuestran que sus reacciones emocionales inmediatas pueden ser más fuertes que las de una mujer, sin embargo después de 2.5 segundos ellos ocultan la emoción en su rostro, o cambian su expresión. Esta falta de expresión puede traer problemas en la relación con su pareja.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto, míralo de esta manera… en medio de un conflicto, cuando una mujer trata de explicar un problema a su marido, él inmediatamente se concentra en encontrar la solución en lugar de mostrase cariñoso. En estos casos, los hombres usan las estructuras analíticas de su cerebro y no las emocionales.

Finalmente Zoro se terminó la botella de whisky y se estaba riendo con Franky. Luffy no comprendía demasiado este tema, porque estaba pensando en comer, y de pronto Usopp y Sanji se sientan de nuevo en su lugar y se estaban riendo por lo que estaba pasando, cuando de pronto llegan ante la mesa Kaya, Nami y Vivi para ver como estaban. Franky ve a las chicas y sonríe guiñándole el ojo a Zoro y Luffy.

- Hola chiquillas, muy buena la fiesta, ¿No?

Pero Kaya se da cuenta de la ebriedad de Usopp y se le acerca, mostrándose un tanto consternada.

- Usopp, ¿Cuánto has bebido?

Este chico se levanta de la mesa y abraza a Kaya de un lado, sonriendo y diciendo estupideces, encaminándola hacia otro lugar.

- Cru q' bee.. ií demaiado.

- ¿Sanji te hizo beber? Ni siquiera entiendo tus palabras

- Mo meno… ¡Hic!

Pero Sanji se levanta y se arrodilla ante Nami y Vivi, arrojándoles piropos estúpidos, aunque Nami no le estaba prestando atención a nadie, sino que desviaba en silencio su mirada hacia Luffy de espaldas a todos. Sanji seguía diciendo:

- Ia me leanto a acopañalas… ¡Hic! Niñas… bonitaaa.

Aunque Nami se dio la vuelta y se fue a otro lado por sí sola, y es Vivi quien se cruza de brazos delante de Sanji, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Otra vez ebrio, Sanji… ven que te doy café.

- Como diga… ¡Vivivivita!

Y estos dos se fueron lejos de ahí, y es cuando Franky tras haber detallado todo lo que pasó aquí, se acercó a Zoro y a Luffy, y les dijo algo que le pareció muy importante.

- No creo que se hayan dado cuenta de lo que pasó, pero tras ver como la chica de cabellos naranjas miraba a Luffy, y como Vivi le prestaba atención a cada detalle de la borrachera de Sanji y de cómo Kaya estaba triste por querer ver a Usopp sobrio para ella; la mente de la mujer es un enigma muy grande y lo único que hay que hacer es comprenderlas.

Seguido de esto, Zoro ya estaba dándose cuenta que la hora era muy tarde. Era exactamente las 4.30 de la madrugada.

- Deberías terminar el tema, porque ya es tarde.

- En resumen, el cerebro humano es la mejor máquina de aprendizaje del mundo. Los seres humanos tenemos la habilidad de hacer grandes cambios en nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, hay diferencias indiscutibles entre el hombre y la mujer que no son posibles de cambiar. Es preferible afrontar estas diferencias que combatirlas o ignorarlas.

- ¿Y qué es lo que debería hacer una mujer?

- El mejor consejo para que una mujer haga las paces con el cerebro masculino es dejando que el hombre sea un hombre.

Cuando Franky dijo esto, Zoro y Luffy se miraron a los ojos y estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, y se rieron diciendo:

- Eso es muy cierto.

- Brindo por eso, Franky cabrón… tienes tanta razón como yo ganas de seguir bebiendo whisky.

- Y lo mejor de todo es que aparte que eres nuestro profesor de deportes, no te ves como aquellas personas, caras de amargados que abundan en esa universidad.

Es cuando Franky extiende ambas manos hacia arriba, diciendo:

- Es porque soy… ¡SÚUUUUUPEEEEEEER!

Dicho esto, continuaron brindando y hablando de las chicas hasta que pasó media hora de esto. Debido a estos temas, Zoro no sabía qué hacer al respecto porque no dejaba de pensar en Robin y llegó a su idea en mente en que tenía que ligarla y llevarla a la cama rápido.


	13. Ebriedad que Sobrepasa los Limites

Los segundos habían pasado en la fiesta de la enorme mansión de Vivi. Todos al parecer estaban pensando en irse y otros tantos se quedaban a terminarse el licor de todos en ese lugar. En la misma mesa que estaba Franky, Luffy y Zoro estaban entonándose mucho más de lo esperado, ya que el efecto del alcohol tarde o temprano les iba a afectar.

- Bueno Zo'o… cru q'tenemo que inos.

Al lado de Luffy, se encontraba Zoro terminando de echarse las botellas de whisky, para luego colocar la última botella en la mesa, eructando y sonriendo abiertamente.

- Maldita sea, ya empiezo a ver doble, Luffy… debemos irnos.

- Bue… yeame q'no pueo camina.

- Levántate entonces.

Pero es cuando Franky al ver que estos chicos estaban parándose de la mesa, se mira la hora y les pregunta:

- ¿Quieren que los lleve en mi auto?

Aunque estos podían irse caminando como si nada, Zoro estuvo de acuerdo con esto y asintió con su cabeza, pero Franky se levanta y se rasca la cabeza, mirando para los lados.

- Primero tengo que encontrar mi auto… no se preocupen, espérenme en la salida que yo consigo el auto.

- Bien, no te tardes que este pendejo no puede más.

- Seguro.

Así que Franky se levanta y se dirige hacia el estacionamiento para buscar su auto, pero Zoro estaba cargando con el ebrio de Luffy hacia la cocina de la mansión, y mientras caminaba se topó con Nami, la cual estaba viniendo con un jugo de naranja.

- No puede ser… ¿Ya este pendejo se rascó?

Pero Luffy alza la mirada hacia Nami y sonríe dejándose caer un poco la baba, para levantarse y decir lo siguiente:

- Oi, Nami… ¿En dónde está la cocina? Tengo que comer más.

- Tú no necesitas comer, tú lo que necesitas es irte a dormir.

- Bueno, en este caso…

Su sorpresa fue mucho mayor cuando de pronto Luffy se apoya de sus pies y se lanza encima de Nami, para dejar caer su rostro en los grandes y abultados pechos de esta chica, que se sorprendió tanto que hizo que Zoro se alejase de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Luffy levanta la mirada y estaba sonriendo diciendo:

- Todo luce como si estuviese en el cielo… así que quiero dormir, Nami.

- ¡Maldito pendejo! ¡Suéltame!

Un puñetazo en la cabeza de este chico, para enterrarlo contra el suelo fue lo único que le pudo proporcionar para luego irse muy molesta de ese lugar. Luffy en el suelo estaba quejándose adolorido por el golpe.

Desde otro lado, Zoro caminaba hacia la cocina y se topó con Kaya la cual estaba con los brazos cruzados muy enojada en silencio, y detrás de ella estaba Usopp rascándose los cabellos, tratando de explicarle lo siguiente:

- Pero Kaya, es que estoy celebrando… ¿Esperabas que no bebiese?

- No me expliques nada, Usopp. Te embriagaste con tus amigos y decidiste abandonarme, siendo yo quien te traje para que te divirtieses, pero conmigo.

- ¿Qué hago para que me perdones?

- Creo que tendrás que descubrirlo tú solo.

- Kaya… por favor…

Viendo este cuadro, Zoro alzó la ceja y resopló con la boca para irse a otro lado, dejando a estos dos que resolviesen sus problemas, para poder llegar directamente hacia la sala en donde se encontraba con Sanji acostado encima de las piernas de Vivi y esta chica le estaba dando café para que se recuperase de su borrachera.

- ¿Parece que tienes todo controlado aquí, Vivi?

La chica voltea hacia Zoro y sonríe mientras le daba café a Sanji y dijo:

- Sí… Sanji está ebrio, pero al menos yo lo tolero de este modo.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí, mañana debo hacer unas cosas y me iré con Luffy… gracias por invitarnos a esta fiesta, me divertí demasiado.

- Pues te veo luego.

Y en las piernas de Vivi, el rubio ebrio mira a Zoro y le hace la puñeta diciéndole:

- Adiós, cabeza de marimo… que te viole un burro cuando salgas.

Pero Zoro sonríe y se dirige de nuevo a donde dejó a Luffy, pero al llegar lo ve sentado en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que le propició Nami. El peliverde se cruza de brazos y lo levanta en seguida para decirle:

- Es que solo tú te atreves a colocar el rostro en los pechos de una mujer que es explosiva… la próxima, suicídate haciéndolo en los de la rectora Hancock a ver que te dice.

Y es cuando Luffy alza el dedo pulgar al aire, para decir:

- Es una apuesta, cabrón.

- Ya quiero ver eso.

Finalmente estos dos estaban saliendo de la mansión para poder buscar el auto de Franky, pero mientras estaban saliendo, se toparon con Tashigi la cual estaba entrando a la mansión y al ver al peliverde salir con este chico, se cruza de brazos y le dice:

- Así que tú también estás aquí… ¿Por qué me dejaste sola en la tienda de música?

Oyendo esto, Zoro alza la ceja y mira a un lado, diciendo:

- No tengo tiempo para tonterías, tengo que llevar a mi amigo lejos de aquí.

- Prefieres huir, muy interesante.

Pero cuando Zoro estaba saliendo de ese lugar, sonrió recordando algo y voltea hacia Tashigi y delante de todos en ese lugar, gritó para molestar a esta chica:

- ¡Oi, Tashigi ya deja de fastidiarme la vida! ¡Sé que estás ansiosa que te coja, pero justo hoy no tengo cabeza para andar con esas tonterías!

La sorpresa en los ojos de esta chica, deslumbró su rostro y estaba con la boca abierta sin creer lo que Zoro estaba diciéndole.

- ¡Así que primero que nada, tengo que ir a mi casa, y no me acompañarás a mamármelo! ¡Eres una chica muy estudiosa y muy buena persona, pero deberías dejar de llamarme y de acosarme para que te acabe en el ano!

Y dicho esto, Zoro se dio la media vuelta y Tashigi comenzó a gritar enojada por esto que le hizo pasar el peliverde. A los segundos, apareció Franky en un auto afuera y Zoro camina junto con su amigo Luffy para entrar. Cuando estaba llevando al idiota del sombrero de paja al asiento trasero, el peliverde entra al asiento del copiloto y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Franky?

En seguida este, estaba peinándose el copete y responde:

- Estaba buscando mi auto, pero conseguí este que un amigo mío me dio. ¿Nos vamos?

- Adelante.

Y dicho esto, Franky estando ebrio decide conducir igualmente y arranca el auto y se dispone a tomar la autopista fuera de la residencia de donde estaban. Mientras rodaban por la autopista, Zoro estaba buscando la emisora y la prende para escuchar una canción muy extraña, típica de hombres borrachos de licorerías, o mejor dicho, música para que se adecue a la rasca que tienen encima. Ballenato.

- Oye Franky, escucha esto.

- ¿Qué mierdas estás escuchando?

- Esta música es perfecta para pasar la pea que tenemos.

- ¿Para pasar la borrachera?

- Así es.

Seguido de esto la radio comienza a hacer sonar esta canción y Zoro le sube volumen y se muestra extasiado al igual que Luffy, cantando lo que decía.

_El hombre que trabaja y bebe, debe de gozar la vida_

_Porque eso e'lo que se lleva, sí cuando temprano muere… ¡Ayyyy!_

_El que trabajó bastante se lleva la riqueza y er guayabo._

Mientras lo cantaban, Franky se reía y gritaba a aire suelo, sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla diciendo:

- ¡Eta vaina es música, joda! ¡Vamo a ecuchala todo nojotro, coño e'su madre!

Pero de repente suspenden la transmisión ya que lo que Zoro puso fue una radio y se escucha que dicen:

- "Noticiero mundial, se les informa a todos los pasajeros de la autopista central de la ciudad en el sentido este/oeste que hay unos borrachos que están manejando en sentido contrario. Tomar precauciones de esto"

Seguido de esto la transmisión vuelve a colocar la música y estos tres se quedaron callados y se miraron los unos con los otros, en lo cual Luffy mira hacia afuera y dice:

- Me quedé pensando en la vaina… ete tipo s'equivocó… unos ni de vaina, porque yo he visto a unos cien en este pedacito de acá.

Y Zoro se asoma del otro lado, y agrega a esto diciendo:

- Y siguen viniendo los coño e madres… no joda, nadie respeta nada aquí.

- A la mierda, pon algo de rock Zoro.

- Ya veremos.

Eran ellos los que estaban tragándose la flecha en la autopista, y seguían manejando esquivando a todos los conductores que les tocaban bocina para que tuviesen cuidado en lo que hacen, y estos tres sacan las puñetas hacia afuera, burlándose. Franky se enoja y dice:

- ¡Vete a la mierda, pendejo!

Pero cuando estaban aun rodando por la autopista a las 5.00 de la madrugada, adelante aparece un fiscal de transito que les hace la parada, sonando el silbato. Franky se da cuenta y dice:

- Mierda… ¿Y este de donde salió?

Así que se desvió a la izquierda y esperó a que viniese el fiscal de tránsito hacia donde estaban ellos, el cual mira con mucha seriedad a Franky que se quedaba serio al igual que este fiscal. Baja la ventanilla del conductor y se queda esperando a lo primero que le dijese este funcionario público.

- Buenas noches, caballero.

A lo que Franky se recuesta en la puerta diciendo:

- Buena nocheeee… ¿Nejesitas aiuda?

- Señor, deme los documentos del vehículo.

- Ya va… yo te hice una pregunta… ¿Nejesita aiuda?

El fiscal de transito suspira impaciente por recibir los documentos que le estaba pidiendo al ebrio de Franky y es cuando le vuelve a decir:

- Señor, los documentos del vehículo.

- Coño e la madre… tú eres sordo… pero a mí no me vas a joder.

La música seguía sonando fuerte y es cuando el fiscal de transito se da cuenta de la manera en la que Zoro y Luffy estaban bailando el ballenato desde sus asientos y le dice a Franky:

- Baje la música del reproductor.

Franky mira a un lado y hacia estos chicos para preguntar al sujeto de la siguiente manera:

- ¿Qué? ¿No te guta la música?

- Sí me gusta, pero bájele el volumen.

- Ecúchate'te pedacito.

Y cuando le sube el volumen a la música, estaba sonando algo que parecía ser del mismo género del ballenato, pero el fiscal se enoja y mete la mano para apagar la radio. Todos se quedan en silencio y Franky mira a un lado decepcionado, diciendo:

- No te gusta la música entonces… yo te voy a entregar los papeles del vehículo… pero a mí no me vas a joder, coño e madre.

Y al decir esto, Franky le hace la puñeta en la cara al fiscal. Este se enojó en gran manera y muy serio le preguntó:

- Caballero, ¿Qué hizo usted con el dedo?

- ¿Qué?

- Con la mano… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Franky se mira la mano estando un tanto mareado por el alcohol y hace la puñeta en la cara del guardia de nuevo, pero pregunta de modo inocente e ingenuo.

- ¿Así?

- Son cinco unidades tributarias de multa por falta de respeto a la autoridad.

- No joda…

Su rostro reflejaba sorpresa y un tanto de preocupación, pero Franky de nuevo le vuelve a hacer la puñeta y pregunta:

- ¿Por hacerte así?

- Diez unidades tributarias por volverlo a hacer.

De nuevo lo vuelve a hacer diciendo:

- ¿Por esta vaina?

- Quince unidades ahora señor…

Y es cuando Luffy abre la ventanilla del auto de donde estaba y al igual que Franky, comienza a hacerle la puñeta pegándosela en la otra mano, repetidas veces al fiscal de transito, haciendo que se moleste por esto.

- ¡A no joda, sácate esa cuenta pues!

- ¡Mira guevón hazte rico! ¡Échale bola!

- ¡Te ganaste el de los treinta millones! ¡Sí quieres te traes al SENIAT pa' que te confirme la vaina!

- ¡Multiplícate la cuenta pa que veas! ¡No joda, ahí hay un realero guevón!

Finalmente estos se detuvieron y el fiscal de transito estaba más enojado y le vuelve a pedir de nuevo los papeles del vehículo.

- Señor, deme los papeles del vehículo.

Y Franky le vuelve a decir:

- ¡Ya va, coño! ¡Déjame explicarte lo que me pasó!

- ¿No se da cuenta que viene tragándose la flecha de la autopista?

- ¡Ah yo! ¡Ahora soy yo! ¡Y no son esos pocos de coño e madres que vienen para acá, soy! ¡Tú te antojaste de mí!

- Deme los papeles del vehículo.

Pero Franky se agarra el cabello y dice:

- ¡Ya va coño! Compréndeme hombre, me eché unos palos con los panas míos… me eché unos palos…

Tras mostrar un rostro de consternación, Franky señala al fiscal de transito el cual estaba casi fuera de sus casillas y le pregunta:

- ¿Tú no te echas palos? ¿Tú no te bebes tus cervezas de vez en cuando?

Habiendo preguntado esto, el fiscal se cruza de brazos impaciente para que de una vez Franky dejase de decir estas idioteces, pero es cuando Zoro se asoma por la misma ventana del conductor de donde estaba Franky y le dice:

- ¡No joda! ¿Y esa rolu'e barriga que es? ¿Special K de Kellog's?

Y llevándose el dedo medio al ojo izquierdo, se baja el área de la ojera, diciendo lo siguiente en tono de burla:

- Mira guevón… ponte a creer que no te echas tus palos… ¡De bolas que te echas tus palos y te meterás esas peas arrechas!

Seguido de esto, Franky calma a Zoro y se dirige de nuevo al impaciente fiscal de transito diciéndole:

- Ok, esto es lo que vamos a hacer… mira, es que nosotros no te vimos… no te vimos ni a ti ni a la moto.

Pero cuando Franky dijo esto, llamó la atención del fiscal de transito que alza la ceja derecha y se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- ¿Moto? ¿Cuál moto?

- ¿Ah, tú no vienes en moto?

- No… yo ando a pie…

Sorpresivamente, ni siquiera había terminado de decir esta frase, cuando ya Franky estaba metiendo la segunda velocidad al auto que estaba manejando e inmediatamente arranca para alejarse de ese lugar solitario, dejando al fiscal de transito solo y molesto.

- ¡No joda, agárrame si puedes, pendejo!

Así que cuando estaban lejos de ese lugar, Franky, Zoro y Luffy estaban riéndose como tres idiotas. Se veían muy contentos y como unos campeones al haber bromeado lo suficiente por causa de este problema, mientras que Franky colocó de nuevo la radio y estaba sonando una canción muy peculiar de años pasados, la cual el profesor ebrio de copete azul, comienza a cantar de la siguiente manera:

_Qué me pasa a mí que estoy loco _

_Yo no sé qué hacer _

_Porque me voy si no me agarra ella _

_Quiero decirte una cosa, ooohh! _

_La vi parada ahí _

_Yo no sé qué hacer_

_No sé qué pensar _

_Si he de volver o me voy _

_Ay yo no sé qué hacer _

_Yo no sé qué pensar_

_Porque me voy si no me agarra ella_

_Quiero decirte una cosa _

_La vi parada ahí_

Seguido de esto, cuando estaba cantando esto con los chicos, se dieron cuenta que mucho más adelante apareció otro fiscal de transito que los detiene con el silbato de reglamento. Zoro se da cuenta de esto y se enoja al igual que Franky.

- No joda, que ladilla con estos tipos…

Y sacando la cabeza por la ventana, al mismo tiempo en que Franky disminuía la velocidad, el peliverde dice:

- ¡Déjame escuchar una cancioncita, coño e tu madre, una!

Así que al haberse detenido, el siguiente fiscal de transito ordena a Franky a que apague la radio y este lo hace, mostrándose incomodo mientras el fiscal estaba viéndolos.

- No joda, no le gusta a nadie la música, solamente somos nosotros tres los que la disfrutamos.

- Buenas noches… señor los papeles…

- Verga, ya va… ¿Ustedes se están es cagando que piden tanto papel?

Y en ese momento se escucha que del otro lado de la avenida, se oye un choque de dos vehículos, llamando la atención de todos ellos. El fiscal estaba sorprendido mientras que Franky y Zoro miraron hacia allá y este último dijo:

- ¡Tremendo coñazo! Ahí deben estar buscando un fiscal arrechamente… y dirán: "coño, un fiscal y vaina", pero tú estás aquí conmigo y el auto que maneja mi amigo está enterito y sin ningún coñazo en la cajuela ni nada.

Pero es cuando el fiscal reacciona rápidamente y voltea hacia estos chicos diciéndoles lo siguiente:

- Está bien… no se mueven… se quedan aquí, ya vengo.

Seguido de esto, el fiscal salta hacia la otra calle, comienza a auxiliar a los heridos, manda a llamar las grúas y todo respectivo, pero es cuando Luffy se asoma por la ventanilla completamente tambaleante y al ver el accidente, dijo:

- Coño que coñazo se dieron… de bola andaba rascado ese pajúo… ¡Coño e tu madre, quédate en tu casa! ¡Si estás borracho, ¿Cómo vas a salir a manejar?!

Es cuando Zoro miró a Franky y le hizo señas de aprovechar el momento para salir disparados de ese lugar, y seguido de esto, Franky hizo conforme a esto, para huir de la escena de choque, dejando que este fiscal solo.

Los minutos pasaron y ya Franky había llevado a Luffy y a Zoro al barrio donde ellos vivían, y se despidieron de su amigo, pero luego Zoro estaba llevando a su amigo ebrio y tambaleante directamente hacia el restaurante de Makino, llamando a la dueña. Justo al lado del restaurant estaba la casa de esta mujer y ella sale a verlos.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Luffy?

- Nada, señorita Makino… bebió demasiado y no se puede sostener con los pies.

- No puede ser, Garp lo va a matar si lo llevas a su casa… déjalo en el mueble… pasa.

- Bien.

Zoro se abre paso y acuesta a Luffy en el sofá y ya estaba durmiéndose, mientras que el peliverde al salir de la casa, se despide de Makino y se dirige hacia su casa, para descansar lo poco que le quedaba en ese día.

Ya en otro lugar, exactamente a las siete de la mañana, Franky estaba guardando el auto en su garaje y sale para poder entrar a su casa. Cuando estaba subiendo sus pasos por las escaleras, se da cuenta que afuera estaba una señora gorda de aspecto grotesco que estaba de brazos cruzados.

- ¡Bien bello que te quedó! ¡Porque estas son horas de tú llegar a tu casa, tú si eres arrecho de verdad!

Franky ve a esta mujer y levanta las manos, respirando los mocos de su nariz.

- Ya va, en primer lugar a mi tú no me conoces… ah no, tú sí me conoces a mí.

- ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? Me quedé toda la noche en vela…

- Es que estaba en problemas, Kokoro… me viene persiguiendo la justicia.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Me viene persiguiendo la justicia, y si la justicia llega a esta casa y tu les dices a todos que el señor de donde limpias la casa, es un borracho y vaina, aquí nos vamos a joder todos!

Cuando decía esto, Kokoro estaba mostrándose preocupada, y es cuando Franky derramaba lagrimas y seguía diciendo:

- ¡Nos van a invadir la casa, nos van a separar a nosotros que tenemos conociéndonos desde hace un coñazo de años y a Chimney se la van a llevar a Cuba para ser adoctrinada por las fuerzas comunistas! ¿Por culpa de quien? Por culpa tuya… porque tu te la tiras de arrecha, vieja magra!

Así que viendo el estado de la pea en la que se encontraba Franky, la vieja Kokoro le señala el camino hacia el cuarto, diciéndole:

- Coño, mejor anda vete a dormir… estas muy mal.

- Ah bueno…

Y mientras subía las escaleras, Franky se sacaba los pantalones y los zapatos, para irse a dormir. Ya a la media hora, alguien llamaba la puerta de la casa de Franky, y es cuando Kokoro sale a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo se encuentra a un policía fatigado y sosteniéndose de las rodillas con las manos.

- Señora… hágame el favor y le dice a…

Pero contra todos los pronósticos, la vieja Kokoro se enoja y le interrumpe la conversación diciendo:

- ¡Ningún señor, porque tú no vienes a llevarte a mi nieta lejos de mí para ir y llevártela a Cuba para adoctrinarla! ¿Qué vaina es esa? ¿Tú crees que vas a separarme de mi señor porque a ti te da la gana? ¡Tú si eres arrecho! ¡Y muchísimo menos mi señor, que desde que entró en esa universidad a dar clases, jamás se ha echado un trago de licor para que digas que es un borracho! ¡Qué bolas que…!

- Mire señora, cálmese, cálmese ya… cállese la puta boca… dígale a su señor que me devuelva las llaves de la patrulla que se la trajo para acá.

Ciertamente, el auto que Franky manejaba era la de un policía que este quitó cuando estaba en la mansión de Vivi, pensando que era uno que le habían prestado. A veces cuando estamos ebrios no reconocemos lo que hacemos, pero estos tres se han llevado el premio de la brutalidad por alcohol.


	14. La Resaca Trae Buenos Resultados

La mañana llegó tras un corto descanso de tres horas para todos los chicos que estaban esperando la llegada de la resaca, borrachera, pea o como se llame en otros países. Era viernes y no había aun asignación pendiente para ninguno de los chicos. Ni siquiera para aquellos quienes estaban de parrandas con sus amigotes y de borracheras especificas.

Estaban caminando en medio de la calle, siendo una mañana muy fría tras haber llovido un poco, los dos amigos quienes fueron los últimos en haber llegado a casa. Zoro estaba caminando con sus ojos entrecerrados y con el aliento aun a alcohol, y a su lado Luffy estaba quejándose del dolor de cabeza y de la sensación de mareo. Estaban ambos con la borrachera aunque el tarado del sombrero de paja no se puede contener.

- Zoro, espera un momento.

Y echándose a un lado, Luffy se acerca a un árbol cerca de la universidad, y en medio de los transeúntes de la ciudad, vomitaba como un desgraciado que estaba atascado en el estomago. Zoro lo veía y alzaba la ceja mirando hacia otro lado, después de cruzarse los brazos.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

Luffy se incorpora y comienza a limpiarse los mocos y escupía a un lado.

- Zoro, ¿No traes chicles en tus bolsillos o qué?

- ¿Y es que crees que soy tan patético para vomitar cuando bebo? Yo sí tengo resistencia.

- Anda, no seas coña…

- Ponte a morder las hojas o qué se yo.

Seguido de esto, ya estaban acercándose a la universidad y entran con dificultades de poder estar muy conscientes de todo a su alrededor, pero es cuando ambos chicos estaban caminando directamente hacia su salón respectivo y se sientan en los últimos puestos.

- Recuérdame no beber demasiado la próxima vez, Zoro.

- No seas patético, Luffy. Puedes comer demasiado lo que sea, y no puedes beber nada.

- Es que la comida es algo que cae bien en tu estomago… oye, hoy desperté con algo peculiar que estaba duro.

De pronto, Zoro se da cuenta que cuando Luffy dijo esto, dos chicas delante de sus puestos se ofenden y miran al frente, a lo que dijo:

- Luffy, es la mañana masculina… todos despertamos con eso.

- No me refiero a eso, cabrón. Me refiero a un enorme chichón en mi cabeza… ¿Con qué me golpeé?

Es cuando Zoro recuerda que anoche en la mansión de Vivi, Luffy se tiró a los grandes pechos de Nami y ella le golpeó en la cabeza. El peliverde lo que hace es reírse por esto y voltea al frente de la clase, diciendo:

- No lo sé… mejor veamos que está enseñando el profesor.

Al parecer la clase que venía no era tan interesante como para ser vista, y la hora pasó. Zoro y Luffy salían de sus salones hacia el comedor estudiantil y encontraron una mesa desocupada, y estos dos se sentaron y se recostaron con mucho sueño aun.

- Quiero seguir durmiendo, no entiendes como me duele la cabeza por esto.

- Pues entonces vete a dormir, Luffy… yo al menos preferiría seguir bebiendo sake o que mierdas se yo.

Unos pasos se aproximaron hacia ellos, y estos dos cuando alzaron las miradas, se dieron cuenta que delante de ellos estaban parados Kid, Killer y dos de sus amigos, quienes parecían estar deseando buscar pleitos. Zoro se cruza de brazos y golpea a Luffy para que se despertase, y ambos vieron a estos delante de sí mismos.

- Vaya, vaya… el par de idiotas que parecen ser sacados de una licorería de mala muerte.

Luffy resopla por esto y le dice a Kid:

- ¿Qué mierdas quieres? ¿Quieres otra patada en el culo?

Al parecer Luffy dijo esto muy duro y los demás alumnos lo escucharon, provocando el silencio de todos. Zoro estaba de brazos cruzados y sonreía complacido por ver la manera en que su amigo desafiaba a este sujeto altanero.

- ¿Me piensas dar otra patada?

Eso lo hizo enfurecer al punto de golpear la mesa con el puño cerrado, haciendo un ruido demasiado fuerte. Kid acercó su mirada hacia Luffy y sonríe.

- Eso espero verlo.

Pero Luffy solo se reía y seguía resoplando delante de ellos.

- Anda lárgate de aquí, cabeza de tuna… no eres más que un habla paja y me sobran ganas de patearte el culo, así que guarda distancia que en la boca no colocan yesos.

- Lo que sí te puedo decir es que apenas te descuides, yo y mi equipo te patearemos el culo.

En eso Killer interrumpe mirando a Zoro y le dice de la misma manera:

- Yo sé a quién le voy a patear el culo.

Estas palabras provocaron la molestia del peliverde, el cual se levanta repentinamente y se coloca delante de Killer, mirándolo a los ojos de manera desafiante, provocando los murmullos de muchos alumnos, quienes los veían. Entre esos, un sujeto moreno de coletas y una chica hippie de piel blanca.

- Mira… ese es Roronoa Zoro, y al parecer quiere peleas.

- ¿Acaso será verdad lo que dicen de él, Whiper?

- Quien lo sabe, Laki… pero aquí nadie se aburre.

A la distancia, un sujeto rubio de apariencia mortuoria, mira hacia atrás muy serio y dice:

- Qué tontería… Kid como siempre buscando peleas… las cartas me dicen que no le irá bien.

Pero frente a él, un sujeto con apariencia de hip hopper, que se movía tal cual uno de ellos, dijo:

- Ya quiero ver que le partan el culo a Kid y a Killer, por sapos.

- Lo veo en mis cartas, Appo.

- A la mierda tus cartas, Hawkins.

Por otro lado, dos chicos quienes veían esto, se mostraban un poco dudosos, diciendo:

- Mira Helmeppo, Luffy y Zoro están en problemas por esos desgraciados… ¿Acaso los conocemos?

- No los conozco, Coby, pero no se ven muy amigables… quizá ellos sean quienes estén en problemas.

Y finalmente, estaban llegando entre los pasillos, Usopp y Sanji, los cuales ambos veían toda esta pandilla buscando problemas a estos dos chicos. En la mesa, Zoro seguía mirando desafiante con seriedad a Killer, y le mira de arriba abajo, para luego reírse diciendo:

- Me da pena tener que desfigurarte esa jodida cara, y meterte todo ese cabello de marica en el culo… pero sería un placer humillarte delante de todos estos espectadores.

- ¿Y por qué no te atreves? ¿Acaso eres un marica?

- No me atrevo porque sé lo que es estar en la cárcel… y si quieres pelea, la tendrás, pero a mis términos… pendejo pantallero.

Killer se molestó por esto, y cerró sus puños para poder golpear a Zoro, y en eso se acerca Sanji y Usopp a su espalda, escondido.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Es que no pueden llegar a la universidad sin buscar problemas con estos pendejos? Y yo que pensé que Usopp y yo no nos meteríamos en problemas.

- Te meterás tú, porque yo no.

Kid y Killer voltean hacia Sanji y hacia Usopp, y se dan cuenta que no era el momento adecuado para una pelea y se hacen señas para irse de ese lugar, no sin antes Killer haber mirado de nuevo a Zoro a los ojos, diciéndole:

- Dicta tus términos… yo dictaré los míos.

Seguido de esto se va junto con Killer y los demás chicos, mientras que todo vuelve a la normalidad, y Zoro se sienta al igual que Sanji y Usopp. Estos cuatro estaban completamente con la resaca de anoche. Luffy estaba acostado en la mesa, Sanji fumaba un cigarro rascándose la cabeza, Usopp se enjugaba los ojos y Zoro simplemente bostezaba con sueño.

- Maldición, debí seguir durmiendo… no sé por qué vine a clases.

- Bueno el marimo tiene razón, no sé por qué estamos aquí… es viernes y al menos debimos continuar bebiendo.

En ese instante, Nami, Vivi y Kaya estaban llegando a la mesa de estos chicos con sus comidas y cada quien se sienta en los lugares de los chicos. Vivi estaba sonriendo por esto, dándose cuenta del sueño que se pegaba Luffy en la mesa.

- ¿Zoro, qué le sucede a Luffy?

- Aun sigue con sueño… la resaca le ha pegado muy fuerte.

- Qué pena con Luffy, además Nami lo ha golpeado muy fuerte.

A un lado de Usopp, Nami se cruzaba de brazos y miraba muy indignada a un lado respondiendo a eso.

- ¿Y cómo no quieres que lo golpee? Metió su boca entre mis pechos… al menos se lo merecía.

Oyendo esto, Sanji levantó la mirada rápidamente y se mostró consternado.

- ¿Eh? Luffy mete su rostro en los pechos de mi querida Nami y yo no puedo… maldición, Mellorine ha fallado.

- ¿Qué dijiste Sanji?

- ¡Nada, Nami san!

Su rostro estaba estupidizado en el amor, y Vivi solo se reía por esto diciendo:

- Al menos, tú estuviste un poco más serio, Sanji… claro, debo admitir que querías meter tus manos debajo de mi falda anoche y tuve que darte una reprimenda.

De pronto, todos se sorprendieron por esto y miraron con ojos incisivos al rubio que fumaba nervioso. Nami se enoja y alza el puño diciendo:

- ¿Sanji? ¿Hiciste eso?

- Nami, no lo recuerdo… no sé si lo hice.

- Vivi, ¿Sanji se propasó contigo?

Ella se rió por esto y miró al rubio preocupado con candidez, diciéndole a su amiga enojada y preocupada.

- No, no lo hizo… después de todo, Sanji es un caballero.

Esto hizo alegrar demasiado al rubio pervertido, el cual alza sus puños a los aires, mostrándose contento por esto, pero a un lado Kaya estaba en silencio al igual que Usopp. Zoro ve esto y no puede evitar preguntar:

- Oi, ¿Y qué pasa con ustedes dos? Están muy serios.

Todos desvían sus miradas hacia Usopp y Kaya, esperando la respuesta de ambos o de cualquiera de ellos. El narigón se lamenta mucho y recuesta su rostro en su mano, diciendo:

- Kaya está aun enojada conmigo, porque anoche bebí demasiado… ella quería que estuviese sobrio como para acompañarla a su casa, y no lo hice.

De inmediato, como niña celosa y caprichosa, Kaya muestra gestos de mujer consentida y pregunta a los demás:

- ¿Pero como no esperan molestarse por eso? Se supone que llegué con él, y lo más lógico es que tenía que haberse ido conmigo… no, lo que tuve que hacer fue decirle a Merry que lo llevase a su casa porque estaba ebrio.

Y estos dos dirigiendo sus miradas, comienzan a hablar como si fuesen un noviazgo con la crisis principal de problemas, y decían ante ellos, quienes estaban sorprendidos.

- Kaya, que no estaba tan ebrio.

- ¿No estabas tan ebrio? ¿Estás seguro?

- Te lo juro por mi mayordomo que eso es cierto.

- Tú no tienes mayordomo… además, ¿No estabas tan ebrio? Cuando llegaste al refrigerador de la mansión de Vivi, encontraste unas naranjas y las arrojaste al suelo diciendo delante de todos: "Shen Long, aparece y cumple mi deseo".

- Eh… no recuerdo eso.

- Deberías, porque luego de eso, agarraste el hámster amarillo de Vivi y lo lanzaste al suelo gritando como un loco: "Pikachu, yo te elijo"

- Ok, estaba ebrio… lo siento, ya te he pedido demasiadas veces perdón… ¿No puedes hacerlo?

- Es que no entiendes.

Cuando estos terminaron de discutir, todos los miraban sonrientes como si se tratase de una burla hacia ellos, y Kaya se siente apenada y baja la cabeza, diciendo:

- Discúlpenme chicos, no quería decir esto.

Vivi en seguida para calmarla le dice:

- No te preocupes… no tienes de qué disculparte, pero creo que exageras un poco, Kaya… Usopp se está disculpando contigo sinceramente.

- Ojala fuese sincero, porque a veces miente.

- Vamos Kaya… míralo, está muy triste y es claro que no quiere estar contigo así.

En ese instante, Usopp busca suplicarle el perdón pero Kaya se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos indignada, mirando a un lado. Tras esto, Luffy levanta la cabeza y se hurga la nariz con el dedo meñique, diciendo:

- ¿De qué me perdí?

Nami lo ve hacer esto, y le regaña delante de todos.

- ¡Sácate el dedo de la nariz, Luffy! ¡Siéntate derecho y acomódate ese cabello, que pareces un loco!

- ¿Pero qué mosca te picó a ti?

Habiendo visto todo esto, Zoro da vueltas a sus ojos suspirando del cansancio y se levanta de la mesa, dejando a estos chicos que resolviesen sus problemas, diciendo:

- Bueno, como yo no tengo perro que me ladre, yo me iré a hacer otras cosas… ustedes tortolitos pueden seguir hablando de sus aventuras de amor… los veo después.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y deja a estos seis que siguiesen hablando sus tonterías, que a él le parecían muy estúpidas. Se va del comedor y comienza a caminar por los pasillos hacia el terreno de futbol de la universidad, tratando de pensar en muchas cosas, y es cuando recuerda que le dijo a Franky que llamaría a la profesora Robin.

- Es verdad, no he llamado a Robin… ¿A dónde estará dando clases?

Inmediatamente, el peliverde emocionado comienza a recorrer todos los pasillos y se perdía subiendo y bajando, mirando cada salón que se hallaba en la universidad, hasta que de un golpe de suerte, logra encontrarla dar clases en medio de muchos alumnos, alrededor de ella.

- La encontré.

Este abre la puerta en silencio, sabiendo que nadie se había dado cuenta de él y decide entrar a ver la clase como un oyente de otra sección. Mientras hablaba Zoro se distrajo y la puerta se cerró con un fuerte estrepito que llamó la atención de todos, incluyendo a la sensual profesora que desde abajo, alzó la mirada para verlo.

- Oh, mierdas…

Lentamente abre sus ojos y los alumnos lo veían muy raro, pero la profesora Robin sonríe y se cruza de brazos, después de verlo llegar.

- Hola Zoro, ¿Quieres acompañarnos en la clase?

Desde arriba, este deja soltar una risa ahogada, y responde tras resonarse su garganta con preocupación.

- Eh… sí… claro, me gustaría.

- Pues ven, y te unes a nosotros… toma asiento.

- Gracias.

Se sentía como un gusano en medio de un gallinero, y tras haber mirado a los lados, se dio cuenta que no hay asiento vacío para él. Así que desciende a revisar más puestos y no, no había ninguno.

- Tendré que sentarme en las escaleras.

Y dicho y hecho. Zoro se sienta en la escalera y estaba delante de la profesora que al voltear a verlo, frunce el ceño y pregunta:

- ¿Qué haces ahí sentado, Zoro?

- Es que no hay asientos vacíos, así que aquí en la escalera estoy bien.

- No te sentarás ahí… ven aquí, y toma mi asiento.

- ¿Qué me siente ahí?

- Sí, ¿Por qué no?

En seguida Zoro se levanta y se gana las malas miradas de los chicos, quienes envidiaban poder recibir el privilegio de ver a la sensual profesora de cerca, cosa que solo el peliverde podía disfrutar. Levanta la silla y la coloca del otro lado del escritorio para poder verla a ella y a la pizarra. Ella sonríe y recuesta sus manos en el mesón, preguntándole:

- ¿Ahora estás cómodo, Zoro?

- Muy cómodo, profesora… puede continuar.

- Vale, en donde quedé, cuando se habla de la edad oscura en…

Mientras ella estaba dando la clase, el peliverde sentía que todos lo miraban con odio y este se da cuenta de esto, mirando hacia los demás alumnos y aprovechando el descuido de Robin, este con ambas manos les hace la puñeta y las agita a todos lados, sonriendo con maldad.

Pasan dos horas y la clase estaba por terminar. Zoro estaba recostado soportando el sueño, puesto que preferiría contemplar el paisaje carnal que tenía delante de sí mismo, utilizándolo para inspirarse en las fantasías sexuales.

- Bueno chicos, los veo el próximo viernes… recuerden traer su informe completo de la inquisición y sus comienzos en la edad media… que tengan una feliz tarde.

Los alumnos uno a uno comenzaron a irse, y Zoro estaba cerciorándose de no ver a ninguno que pudiese molestarlo. Así que cuando todos se fueron, quedó él y Robin, y se levantaba del sillón, diciendo:

- Muy buena la clase de hoy, profesora Robin… al menos ya sabré que es lo que nos va a enseñar cuando le toque darnos a nosotros.

Pero Robin voltea hacia Zoro y muy confiada de lo que estaba haciendo, guardaba sus documentos y decía:

- Aunque eso no es justo para los demás estudiantes… eso te mantendrá activo para las demás clases, ¿No?

- Así es, profesora… como dije antes, me gustan sus clases.

- Zoro, te dije que me llames por mi nombre.

- Vale, es que lo he olvidado, con tantas cosas en mi cabeza.

En seguida, Zoro se levanta del sillón y Robin se da cuenta que se veía somnoliento, y se le acerca preguntándole:

- ¿Qué te sucede? Te ves como si te doliese la cabeza… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Eh, sí… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- No lo sé, déjame ver…

Y contra todos los pronósticos, Robin se acerca a Zoro y le sorprende colocándole su mano en la frente, teniéndola muy cerca de sí mismo. Ella fruncía el ceño mirándole a los ojos y él se trataba de controlar en sus emociones. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue poder besarla, y luego arrancarle la blusa con los dientes y penetrarla hasta el cansancio.

- Tienes la frente un poco caliente y…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Estoy bien?

- … iba a decir que estuviste bebiendo, ¿No es así?

Le quita la mano de la frente y luego Robin se cruza de brazos, esperando una respuesta del peliverde, el cual se mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira a un lado, admitiendo:

- Está bien… estuve bebiendo, pero no mucho como para rascarme.

- ¿Cuánto bebiste?

- Eh, no lo sé… digamos que dos botellas de Whisky.

Oyendo esto, Robin alza las cejas y luego se ríe por esto. Zoro no comprende el motivo de su risa y mueve la cabeza a un lado, preguntando.

- ¿Por qué se ríe, profesora?

- No es por nada… pero, ¿Dos botellas de whisky? Es para que estuvieses tirado en el suelo, con dolor de cabeza y vomito… de seguro bebiste poco.

Así que Robin se voltea y mientras tomaba sus cosas, Zoro sonrió por esto pensando en que ella no sabe cuánto puede llegar a beber, y mientras estaba contemplando ese monumental culo, oye que le pregunta:

- Por cierto, no me has llamado desde que te di mi numero… ¿No tienes dudas de clases?

E incorporándose mentalmente, el peliverde se rasca la cabeza y responde diciendo:

- Es que no pensé que fuese necesario llamarla tan rápido, Robin.

- Bueno, yo esperaba a que lo hicieses.

Y mientras ella le pasaba por un lado para irse, Zoro no pudo creer lo que escuchó y comenzó a agitar los puños a los aires, reprochándose en silencio por no haberla llamado antes. Mientras se iba, Robin se detiene y voltea hacia atrás, diciendo:

- Oye Zoro, ¿Te gustaría tomarte algo conmigo?

Habiendo escuchado esto, el peliverde no captaba bien el mensaje puesto que le sorprendió demasiado. Volteando hacia ella, alza las cejas y le pregunta:

- ¿Perdón, que me dijo?

- Que si te gustaría salir y tomarte algo conmigo… tal vez podamos charlar.

- ¿Quiere salir conmigo?

Ella sonríe y asiente con su cabeza, mirando a un lado, para luego decir:

- Exacto… además hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, pero solo lo haré si aceptas.

No lo podía creer. Aquella sensual profesora que le ha provocado fantasías y desvelos, le estaba pidiendo que saliese con ella. Aun estaba procesando tanta sorpresa una detrás de otra, y Zoro no lo vio como algo malo, sino que era el momento para poder conocer mucho más a Robin, y él solo tenía que decidir.

Luego de pensarlo por un instante, Zoro se mete las manos a los bolsillos y camina hacia ella, sonriendo.

- Está bien… solo lo hago porque me interesa saber qué es eso que me quiere preguntar.

- A su debido momento, Zoro.

- Bien, permítame cargar con sus cosas, Robin.

- Vaya, me sorprende tu cordialidad.

Viendo que este sujetaba su abrigo, sus libros y sus cosas, Robin se sorprende e iba saliendo del salón junto con este chico, caminando por los pasillos y llegando hacia el estacionamiento en donde estaba el auto de ella.

- Puedes colocar mis cosas en el asiento de atrás.

- Por supuesto… ¿Y a donde vamos?

- Ya verás.

Ella abre la puerta y se sienta, por el cual Zoro lo hace colocando las cosas de ella en los asientos de atrás, y se da cuenta que del otro lado de la universidad, unos chicos de la clase que vieron con ella estaban saliendo. Zoro los ve y sonríe libidinosamente y los mira, sacando la lengua como si estuviese haciendo sexo oral a una mujer, solo para burlarse de estos chicos y entra al auto para salir la primera cita con Robin.


	15. La Mejor de las Noticias

Todo se veía muy bien en este mediodía excepcional. Jamás se le pasó por la mente que el peliverde tuviese el placer de poder compartir la primera de muchas soñadas citas con aquella mujer que le ha quitado el sueño. Y que placer aun más cuando se trata de ser invitado por ella, en vez de ser él quien le invite.

Estaban en plena vía hacia el lugar que Robin pensaba llevarlo, pero Zoro estaba impaciente. Sus manos estaban transpirando como un futbolista de segundo tiempo y su vista estaba hacia el frente. De vez en cuando volteaba el único ojo que tenía abierto en dirección a esa hermosa mujer que estaba conduciendo, contemplando con grandes deseos esas fornidas y atractivas piernas que le volvían loco.

Sonreía en silencio y apretaba sus labios, respirando un poco más fuerte de lo esperado, disimulando todos sus sentidos, aunque no podía resistir mirar esa falda negra que dejaba ver sus muslos. De pronto, se ve interrumpido.

- Estás muy callado, Zoro… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Inmediatamente, como si fuese la reacción en referencia de la velocidad de la luz, Zoro alza la mirada hacia ella, la cual estaba mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, escondiendo sus ojos en unos bellos anteojos Ray Ban.

- Eh, sí… estoy bien, solo que aun estoy un poco distraído… mi mente está pensando en muchas cosas.

- Ya veo, espero que al menos puedas relajarte.

- Eso mismo digo yo.

Así que mientras estaban manejando, el teléfono de Zoro comienza a sonar y lo contesta, escuchando la voz de Luffy del otro lado.

- Oi, Zoro ¿A dónde mierdas te has ido?

- Lo siento Luffy, pero en estos momentos no estoy para nada disponible.

- ¿Y qué mierdas haces? Cuando te masturbas no contestas el teléfono.

- ¡No hago eso, idiota!

Robin en seguida se da cuenta de la seriedad del peliverde en la conversación, y se le ocurre preguntar.

- ¿Quién te llama, Zoro?

Pero ese fue un error garrafal ya que Luffy logró percibir la voz de Robin, y se sorprendió riéndose en gran manera, aprovechando esta situación para poder mofarse de él.

- Andas con la profesora Robin, ¿Qué ya te la vas a coger?

- Nada de eso, adiós.

Y como si fuese poco, Zoro corta la llamada y apaga el teléfono, para guardárselo en el bolsillo y sonreír hacia su acompañante, diciéndole:

- No es nadie… son mis tontos amigos que preguntan por mí.

- Ah, ya veo. Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

En seguida ambos se bajan de auto y llegaron a un lugar muy tranquilo y apartado de la ciudad. Zoro no sabía con exactitud en donde estaba, puesto que se rasca la cabeza y alza la ceja, mostrándose un tanto serio.

- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Oyendo esto, Robin camina hacia el lugar y le responde:

- Sígueme y verás.

Así que este le siguió y entraron en lo que resultaba ser un pequeño restaurant de muchas personas de categorías. La cara que puso Zoro en ese momento fue un tanto consternada, puesto que nada de esto le era familiar y él no se veía como un hombre de alta categoría.

- Oh, rayos… me siento como un tonto, Robin.

- No digas eso, estás bien.

Los segundos pasaron y estos dos se sentaron en una mesa, apartados del resto de todos aquellos que se veían como ejecutivos, abogados y funcionarios públicos. Robin se acomodaba en un sillón, sacándose el traje y quedándose con una ligera blusa de color rojo oscuro. Zoro se da cuenta que la blusa de esta mujer estaba casi desbotonada en sus pechos y no puede quitarle la vista a ese brasier negro que usaba.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Zoro? No me pidas que te de una botella de whisky porque no lo haré.

- No, no se preocupe… lo que usted beba, yo lo tomaré también.

- ¿En serio? Por lo general siempre pides sake, ¿No?

Oyendo esto, Zoro no pudo evitar sorprenderse por esto, ya que eso solamente es algo que pocos saben. Frunciendo el ceño, pregunta:

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? El sake me fascina.

- Ya lo veo… es una de las cosas que están en tu expediente.

- ¿Expediente?

Mientras decía esto, el mesonero coloca dos tazas de café en la mesa, y unos panecillos de aperitivo. Al instante en que Robin se estaba sirviendo la crema, sonríe un tanto apenada por lo que dijo, y trató de explicar su punto.

- Está bien, te explico lo siguiente… al rectora Hancock nos advirtió que muchos chicos problemáticos son aquellos quienes ingresan a la universidad este año, y eso incluye a mendigos, drogadictos, huérfanos y en tu caso, ex convictos.

- Ya veo…

No lo podía creer. Por un momento, Zoro pensó que la idea de que Robin leyese su expediente pudiese arruinar muchas cosas, y entre ellas la idea de poder acercarse a ella o de poder continuar con su jornada estudiantil.

- … así que leyó mi expediente… por un momento pensé que las personas no verían esas cosas y harían arruinar mi testimonio.

Robin se da cuenta de lo mal que le hace a su alumno que se descubriese lo que se supone de él, y por un instante respetó la posición del chico.

- Así es, leí tu expediente… de hecho, yo lo tengo por completo.

- No sé si eso me hace sentir contento o no, pero el solo hecho de que todos sepan mi vida pasada hace dos años atrás, es la razón por la que me dejan en paz… y se meten en mi vida, nada más para usarme de escándalo mediático.

- Te aseguro que esa no es mi intención, Zoro.

- Claro, también está el hecho que me preguntan para ver que siente tener sexo con la secretaria del alcalde y como se siente haberlo golpeado en la madre… ¿Esa no es tampoco su intención?

Esa pregunta hizo que Robin bajase la mirada para dar un sorbo de la taza de café, y el peliverde tenía una razón para no estar ahí. Así que habiendo suspirado, Zoro se levanta de la mesa y estaba por irse, pero Robin lo detiene diciéndole:

- Déjame que te explique por qué te traje hasta acá…

Zoro se detiene y mira hacia afuera del vidrio del restaurante.

- Eso quisiera saberlo, pero al parecer perdí ánimos.

- Créeme, lo siento por haber leído tu expediente, pero es que quiero ayudarte.

Sin duda alguna esta era una nueva sorpresa inesperada. El peliverde voltea hacia ella y lentamente se vuelve a sentar, para beber del café suyo, preguntando:

- ¿Quiere ayudarme?

- Así es… te explico, cada profesor principal de la universidad, tiene un caso particular en que estudiar y servir de guía al alumno que le correspondió… me interesó mucho tu caso, no precisamente porque hayas tenido sexo con la secretaria del alcalde… es por lo que explica tu condición… sin padres, solitario, ex convicto, son demasiadas cosas que me han llamado la atención en un chico como tú, que de seguro no se merecía nada.

- No sé si tiene la razón, pero hay cosas en esta vida que me las he ganado.

- Y lo comprendo desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Entonces…

Recostándose en el asiento, Zoro cambia su semblante esta vez y se muestra sonriente preguntando:

- ¿Quiere ser mi tutora?

- No puedo ser eso, porque ya eres mayor de edad…

Mientras decía esto, Robin se recostó del mismo modo en que Zoro lo hizo y se cruzó las piernas, llamando un poco la atención de este.

- … pero lo que puedo hacer contigo, es ser de profesora guía.

- ¿Y eso que será?

- Una profesora guía es aquella que sirve de suplemento para ayudar a un alumno determinado… en este caso, serte de ayuda en la universidad.

Así que tras haberse bebido el café, la bella morena se acerca un poco más a Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a ser mi alumno protegido?

En ese momento, Zoro se ríe por esto con un poco de sorpresa, y responde a esa pregunta con otra:

- ¿Estaría usted dispuesta a ayudarme en todo momento?

- Lo haría… ¿Tú qué dices?

- Con mucho gusto acepto que una bella e inteligente profesora me ayude en mis clases… como le dije antes, quiero ser un hombre que manifieste progreso, más de aquel que todos piensan que no soy capaz… así que…

Zoro, decide extender la mano hacia ella, sonriendo como si fuese un trato que estaba planeando en presentación. Robin ve la mano y sostiene los codos en la mesa, para unir sus manos apoyando su rostro.

- ¿Tenemos un trato, Robin?

- Bien… tenemos un trato, pero antes de darte la mano… hay muchas cosas que debes hacer.

Lo sabía muy bien. Esas cosas siempre implican sacrificios y Zoro estaba por enterarse que clase de sacrificios eran esos. Así que lentamente baja la mano y suspira profundo, esperando lo peor para sí mismo.

- Está bien, ¿Qué cosas tengo que hacer?

- Primero que nada… comienza a tutearme, porque cuando no lo haces, me haces sentir mayor.

- Bien, puedo hacerlo.

- Segundo, tienes que subir tu promedio académico.

- Eso lo lograré con su ayuda… perdón, con tu ayuda, Robin.

- Y tercero… debes dejar de beber.

Cuando dijo esto, Robin pudo percibir la cara de sorpresa reflejada en este chico, que sentía como si se le estuviese dando un golpe fuerte en las pelotas. Era un sacrificio que tenía que hacer si quería lograr graduarse y así mismo, poder estar cerca de ella, y un día poder tenerla desnuda en su cama.

Ella estaba esperando ansiosa la aceptación de este chico, aunque tras haber hecho rodar sus ojos, suspiró un tanto desanimado respondiendo:

- Está bien, es muy difícil para mí, pero o haré… que conste que hago muchos sacrificios por ti, Robin, espero que valga la pena su esfuerzo.

- Claro que lo valdrá, porque me gusta hacer las cosas bien… soy perfeccionista.

- Siempre y cuando no afecte mi dinámica de vida… no me convertiré en un maricón amante de los libros, no seré un popero estúpido como el cabrón canadiense ese que canta "baby, baby, baby, ohh", solo seré un buen estudiante… ¿Le parece?

Cuando Zoro preguntó esto, ya Robin estaba sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, haciendo que este chico se diese cuenta de lo bella que se veía con esa sonrisa. El trato ya estaba cerrado y ahora Zoro tenía razones mejores para estar con Robin, pero tenía que hacer sacrificios.

Los minutos pasaron y ya era la una de la tarde. Estaban almorzando y mientras lo hacían, Robin se daba cuenta que Zoro estaba tratando de preguntarle algo y que al mismo tiempo se cohibía.

- ¿Qué sucede, Zoro? ¿Me quieres preguntar algo?

- Eh, sí… hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte, pero la primer que se me viene a la mente es esta… ¿Cómo va a tener tiempo para darme clases, cuando usted deba ocuparse del suyo?

- Ah, no te preocupes…

Mientras se limpiaba suavemente los labios con un pañuelo, Zoro veía con detenimiento el pañuelo y sonreía por esto.

- … siempre tengo tiempo para todo.

- ¿Estás segura? Porque tienes que tener tiempo para ti, para tu pareja o lo que sea.

- No, no tengo pareja.

Cuando Zoro escuchó esto, mientras estaba probando un bocado, se sorprende y traga un tanto sorprendido en silencio. Bebiendo algo de agua, levanta la mirada muy sonriente y pregunta:

- Eso es mentira.

- No es mentira, Zoro… es muy cierto, no tengo pareja… de hecho tengo muy pocos amigos en este distrito.

- Eso es difícil de creer, lo sé porque las mujeres hermosas, le sobran amigos… también pretendientes que son un fastidio, pero es más fácil para ellas ser sociables.

- Soy sociable, Zoro, pero el asunto es que no socializo con cualquier persona, porque hay quienes no me parecen muy interesantes en cierto aspecto… solo conozco a la rectora Hancock y otra amiga que no vive en esta ciudad.

- Bueno no es que quiera meterme en tu vida privada, y si te ofende puedes detenerme y…

- No me ofende, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Eso le hizo endurecer la verga a Zoro, y este suspiró profundamente con una sonrisa. Robin lo ve y sonríe del mismo modo, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

- No, no es por nada, pero… disculpa… ¿En serio no tienes pareja?

- No, no lo tengo, ¿Por qué no me crees?

- No lo sé, no es mi problema… ¿Acaso estás en contra del amor?

Zoro solo trataba de sacarle una idea preconcebida a esta sensual mujer, y ella se rió por esto, pero en seguida después de pensarlo por unos segundos, respondió de la siguiente manera:

- No, Zoro, yo no tengo novio, realmente no creo mucho en el amor, mis relaciones amorosas fueron algo grises, sin magia sin sabor, no salgo con nadie, solo saldría con alguien que me interese de verdad.

Sorprendentemente, eso fue música para los oídos del peliverde, el cual se mantenía serio, escondiendo las ganas de gritarle al mundo la suerte de poder conocerla y con ese pensamiento de no ir por el mundo a buscar libremente parejas. Es que se veía en su apariencia, no era una de esas mujeres como rondan en la sociedad que se busca a hombres por apariencias o porque simplemente le habla bonito.

Al hacerse amigos de manera gradual y lenta, le contaba de su vida personal e incluso de su vida amorosa que en la actualidad era nula, el panorama era muy bueno: ella no tenía novio, no salía con nadie. Aguantando la sorpresa, Zoro lo único que hace es alzar las cejas y decir lo siguiente:

- Vaya, eso sí que me sorprendió… eso sonó iluminador.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Salir con alguien que te interese de verdad, es muy poco visto en estos tiempos… me alegra saber que aun existen mujeres hermosas, y que tomen decisiones serias en su vida, como tú… eso te hace una mujer muy peculiar.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido… gracias.

Y habiendo dicho esto, continuaron con su respectivo almuerzo. Zoro disfrutaba la compañía de esta bella mujer y se sentía de una manera distinta. Realmente ella era una mujer de gustos y practicas muy alejados del común denominador, lo cual hizo interesarse aun más por ella, no era la típica mujer superficial, sino una mujer de gustos refinados, sofisticados y muy inteligente.

Pasados los minutos, ya siendo las dos y media de la tarde, estos dos comenzaban a salir del restaurant. La profesora estaba muy agradecida por la compañía de este chico, y él ni se diga. Su mente no dejaba de pensar como se vería sin ropa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo comenzamos, Robin?

Entrando al auto junto con él, la morena hermosa enciende el vehículo y se coloca los lentes, preguntando:

- ¿Cuándo comenzamos? Cuando tú estés dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Si es por mí, empezamos mañana… ya me siento entusiasmado de poder ser más que "esto"

Robin se dio cuenta de la manera en la que Zoro se señaló a sí mismo, y ella solo opta por reírse ante esto, pero preguntó:

- ¿Y aun no tienes evaluaciones pendientes?

- Eh, aun no… solo me han pedido a hacer unas investigaciones de ciencias políticas y yo no entiendo nada de eso…

- Ya veo, yo podía ayudarte.

- ¿Acaso sabes de política?

- Eso y mucho más…

De nuevo Zoro sintió como la presión sanguínea estaba acumulándose en su hombría. Suspirando con una leve expresión, este chico se recuesta hacia la ventanilla y dice:

- ¿Acaso lo sabes todo en esta vida?

- Solo sé lo necesario, Zoro… ¿Quieres que te ayude a salir bien?

- Como le dije, estoy tan dispuesto a ser mejor persona y mejor estudiante.

Saliendo de la ciudad, Robin estaba direccionándose hacia los barrios de donde vivía el peliverde. Llegando a un lugar muy cercano a donde este chico vive, Zoro le pide que se detenga.

- Bueno, puedes dejarme aquí si no hay ningún problema.

- Pero puedo llevarte a tu casa sin ningún problema…

- Es que, no sé cómo decirlo… me apena que tengas que ver en donde vivo.

Así que sin ánimos de querer exagerar un poco la situación, Robin está de acuerdo con Zoro y deja que salga del auto. Habiendo cerrado la puerta, se da cuenta que la ventanilla se baja y es cuando la profesora le pregunta:

- Oye, Zoro… ¿Tienes planes para mañana?

Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, Zoro mira hacia un lado tratando de reubicar un compromiso, pero no había tal cosa.

- No, mañana sábado no… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Como me dijiste que necesitabas ayuda en ciencias políticas, yo podía ayudarte.

- Me parece genial… ¿Nos encontramos otra vez en ese restaurante?

- No, de hecho pensaba que podías venir a mi casa.

¡Genial! ¡Que le azoten y le den a su madre! Zoro no podía creer que la segunda invitación para volver a ver a esta sensual profesora, implicaba tener que conocer el nido de donde dicha polluela madura vivía. Su sonrisa se vio evidenciada, preguntando:

- ¿A su casa? ¿En serio?

- Claro, si quieres ven a mi casa y te muestro unos libros bastante completos sobre el tema, tengo muchos libros y te los quiero mostrar a ti que eres tan curioso…

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, Zoro veía que ella comenzaba a escribir la dirección de su casa en un lugar determinado.

- … así que ven el mañana en la mañana, esta es mi dirección ¿Te parece?

- Me parece genial.

En seguida, toma la dirección y la guarda en su bolsillo del pantalón, para luego ver que ella se colocaba de nuevo los lentes, y que le decía:

- Hasta mañana profesora Robin… disfruté demasiado de su compañía.

- Yo también disfruté la tuya, Zoro, y pensar que en tu expediente decía que eres un aburrido.

- ¿En serio decía eso?

- No, es mentira…

Se ríe por esto y el peliverde hace lo mismo, para luego alejarse un poco del auto y dejar que ella se fuese.

- ¡Te espero mañana, no faltes! ¡Llámame si ocurre un altercado!

- Seguro lo haré… hasta mañana.

Y sin más que decir, la profesora Robin arranca picando caucho en su auto en dirección hacia la ciudad, y el peliverde al ver que cruzaba desde lo lejos en una esquina, perdiéndose entre las calles, aprovechó ese momento tan especial para poder celebrar con ímpetu y con emoción la suerte que le tocó el día de hoy.

- ¡Oh sí, maldita sea! ¡Soy el más suertudo del mundo, y nadie se compara a mí!

Caminaba en dirección hacia su barrio, y de lo emocionado que estaba no le interesaba para nada que lo mirasen extraño, por como caminaba y como se veía.

- Mañana será el mejor día de mi vida.

Ciertamente lo sería. Este continuaba caminando en dirección hacia su barrio, tras haber disfrutado de una tarde especial con la profesora que le provocaba las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Era muy lejos aun poder ligársela, pero los mejores frutos son aquellos que son difíciles de alcanzar.


	16. La Segunda Pelea: Zoro vs Janngo

Tras haber pasado una hermosa tarde con Robin, el contento peliverde estaba caminando apresurado hacia su barrio, siendo las cinco de la tarde. Llega a su departamento y enciende el teléfono que dejó apagado para no ser interrumpido, y cuando lo revisa, nota con claridad las muchas llamadas perdidas que Luffy le estaba haciendo.

- ¿Y ahora este desgraciado que es lo que quiere?

En seguida Zoro le estuvo llamando y desde la otra línea, su desesperado amigo le contesta.

- Oi, Zoro… ¿Qué sucedió? Te desapareciste del mapa.

- ¿Para qué mierdas me has estado llamando?

- Necesito que vengas en estos momentos al gimnasio descampado.

Ese lugar del cual Luffy le estaba pidiendo ir, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el lugar de las peleas ilegales y las apuestas. Zoro se da cuenta de la seriedad de las palabras en su amigo, y se asoma por la ventana, preguntándole:

- ¿Me has programado otra pelea?

- Así es… tienes que venir, desgraciado.

Seguido de esto, Zoro estaba pensando en ir hacia allá. Así que sonriendo por la nueva pelea que le han conseguido, dice:

- Vale, iré en seguida.

- No te tardes, pendejo.

Inmediatamente al colgar el teléfono, Zoro salió inmediatamente de su departamento hacia el descampado para ver contra quien estaría luchando. No pasó ni siquiera una hora, hasta que se acercó directamente hacia el lugar vacío, topándose con unos sujetos que estaban llegando al mismo tiempo que él.

- Mira nada más, el que le ganó a Cabaji de un solo coñazo con la cabeza.

- Más vale que haga más de lo que aparenta.

Zoro se detiene al ver que estos sujetos estaban colocándose delante de sí mismo, para obstruirle la llegada. Estos estaban armados hasta los dientes con pistolas y esto no preocupó demasiado al peliverde, el cual se cruzaba de brazos.

- Háganse a un lado… debo ir a pelear.

Pero uno de ellos, se levanta la franelilla y saca una pistola para apuntarle a la cabeza, diciéndole:

- Eso lo sabemos, pero no permitiremos que tomes ventajas sobre Janngo.

- ¿Janngo?

- Con quien vas a pelear, Roronoa Zoro.

El otro sujeto se saca dos pistolas y eso ya estaba intranquilizando al joven peliverde, el cual mientras estaba de brazos cruzados, pensaba las mil y una maneras de patearle el culo a ambos. Estos se burlaban de él y le provocaban para que perdiese la paciencia y la concentración, pero es cuando de pronto baja los brazos.

- No me interesa si ustedes son las niñeras amantes de ese desgraciado idiota… pero si no se hacen a un lado y me dejan en paz, les romperé sus putas caras y tomaré esas armas y las insertaré en sus apestosos culos…

Mientras decía esto, los dos sujetos armados se miraron el uno con el otro, pensando que son palabras mayores muy serias por un sujeto para estar diciéndolas. Este estaba terminando de decir su frase, mirando con disimulo un enorme pedazo de madera en el suelo, de metro y medio de largo, para ir sonriendo con perversidad y proyección de miedo.

- … ustedes deciden, guiñapos de mierda.

Así que tras haber dicho esto, esperó la reacción de los sujetos armados, pero no fue suficiente para calmarlos. Se enojaron y dijeron lo siguiente:

- Este imbécil está loco.

- Vamos a dispararle en las piernas…

Pero Zoro fue obviamente más rápido, ya que al insertar el pie derecho en el pedazo de madera, lo alzo velozmente hacia sus manos, y lo sostuvo, golpeándole ambas manos a estos sujetos. Con uno de ellos, le golpeó a la cara y le empujó con una patada, para pisar al siguiente con su pié y proporcionarle un impacto con la madera directamente a la cara.

El primero intentó levantarse para tomar el arma, pero Zoro voltea hacia atrás y golpea desde arriba hacia abajo directamente a la mano del sujeto, y con su pierna, le patea justamente en la boca, noqueándolo. El otro sujeto estaba corriendo para irse lejos de él, y Zoro sostiene el enorme leño como una jabalina y la arroja hacia este sujeto a lo lejos, lográndole dar por detrás de la cabeza, noqueándolo al instante.

- ¡Toma ya!

Viendo que había ganado a estos sujetos, Zoro sostiene las pistolas y les saca los cartuchos, sacándole las balas de la recamara, y desarmándole las culatas, arrojándolas a diferentes lados.

- Me hicieron perder el tiempo… ahora a ganarme ese dinero.

Y sin más que decir, el peliverde muy sonriente entra a ese gimnasio escondido entre los pastizales, para iniciar su pelea prometida. Buscaba a su amigo Luffy entre las personas sentadas y paradas, pero lo encontró negociando con el réferi que estaba de brazos cruzados.

- Si no llega en un minuto, pierdes la apuesta Luffy.

- Oh vamos, Buggy, no seas leñe… no hagas el problema más grande.

- ¿Qué dijiste que tengo la nariz grande?

El rostro de Luffy se mostró idiotizado irónicamente por el absurdo comentario que hizo, y se cruzó de brazos preguntando:

- ¿Y quién mierdas está hablando de tu puta nariz?

- ¡Tú mismo lo haces! ¿Acaso crees que es fácil para mí convivir con esta nariz enorme sin que tengan que decirme tonterías?

- ¿Y yo que mierdas soy? ¿Tu cirujano plástico? Si no te gusta esa puta nariz, quítatela y ponte algo más que combine contigo para que dejes de andar quejándote de cómo te miran, maldito leproso.

Este comentario hizo reír a muchos, pero Buggy se enojó y lanzó el sombrero hacia el suelo, diciendo muy sobresaltado:

- ¡Oye, púdrete! ¡Yo no te ofendí para que me digas eso!

Pero tras haber dicho todo esto, ambos ven que llega ante esta pequeña discusión, el esperado Zoro quien estaba caminando con una botella de ron en su mano, bebiendo para poder sentirse mejor.

- Lamento la tardanza, ¿De qué me perdí?

Buggy lo mira de arriba abajo y pregunta:

- ¿Qué mierdas estabas haciendo antes de llegar? ¿Te la estabas jalando para ver si escupías?

- ¿Y a este que mierdas le pasa?

A un lado de Zoro, Luffy estaba riéndose y le coloca la mano encima al hombro de su amigo, explicándole el porvenir:

- Nada, Zoro, pero sea como sea no digas nada de su estúpida nariz… como sea, empecemos la pelea que ya quiero ganar.

Los minutos pasaron y Luffy estaba con Zoro en una esquina del octágono de artes marciales mixtas, sosteniéndole su camiseta y su chaqueta oscura.

- ¿Algo que deba saber?

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Te pudiste coger a la profesora Robin?

- ¡Este no es el maldito momento para hablar! Y no… no lo hice… aun.

Haciéndose a un lado de Luffy, Zoro ya estaba preparado para combatir contra el que sería su oponente, pero del otro lado estaba llegando ante el octágono, un sujeto con sombrero largo y con unos lentes en formas de corazones, junto con una barba que parecía ser de faraón.

- Preparado estoy yo para combatir… ¡Oh yeah!

Tenía apariencia de cantante popero de los años noventa e hizo su entrada bailando con movimientos extraños. Zoro y Luffy se quedan perplejos al ver a este sujeto hacer esos ridículos pasos de baile, siendo el peliverde el que se acerca a Luffy sorprendido preguntando:

- ¿Contra esta pésima encarnación de Michael Jackson es que voy a pelear? ¡No me hagas reír!

- Zoro, me aseguraron que es un luchador muy formidable.

- ¡Míralo nada más, solo me bastará un simple castañazo para bajarle todos los dientes!

En seguida Buggy sostiene el micrófono y anuncia la pelea, diciendo:

- ¡Nuevamente nos estaremos viendo en una batalla única de este pendejo desgraciado que ganó por suerte la pelea pasada, y se encuentra con nosotros, Roronoa Zoro!

Algunos estuvieron abucheándolo y otros estuvieron silbando para darle ánimos. Buggy se dirige hacia el otro lado, diciendo:

- ¡Pero esta vez, tenemos una sorpresa desde lo más recóndito del mundo! ¡Podríamos decir que salió del culo del mundo para venir hasta acá y darle una lección a este cabrón!

Y Luffy oyendo esto, se mofa de Buggy de la siguiente manera:

- ¿Acaso salió de tu culo?

- ¡Cierra la boca, lambiscón! ¡Sin más que decir, para obtener la suma de 1.000.000 berries, con ustedes, Janngo!

Todos se enardecieron para que diese inicio la pelea, gritando y silbando. Desde la esquina de Zoro, este estaba con Luffy y le dice:

- Haré esto emocionante.

No quedó nadie en el octágono y Zoro estaba preparándose para pelear contra Janngo, aunque este lo único que hizo fue ponerse a bailar. Todos hacen silencio en ese lugar, y el peliverde se cruza de brazos, viendo como bailaba como un idiota.

- Oye tarado, ¿Vas a pelear o qué?

En ese instante, Janngo se detiene en su pase de baile y mira directamente hacia su contrincante.

- Pelear pienso yo hacer… patearte el culo en seguida haré.

- Entonces ven por mí, cabeza hueca.

De pronto, Janngo corre hacia Zoro y arroja un veloz golpe con su mano, haciendo que este se sorprendiese echándose hacia atrás. Su contrincante continuaba arrojando rápidos golpes, y Zoro detenía unos cuantos y otros los lograba evadir.

- Sí que es rápido.

Acto seguido, Zoro sostiene uno de los puños de Janngo y le va a atacar, pero este salta hacia atrás y hace un movimiento bailado, sorprendiendo a Zoro, lanzándolo con el impulso de los bailes contra el suelo. Tras haber hecho esto, Janngo estaba bailando de nuevo a un lado, y dice:

- Tarado es… pero aun así, vencerle yo haré.

Zoro se levanta y sonríe diciendo:

- Sí que me sorprendió, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Se coloca en guardia y se acerca para acatar, aunque cuando se le acerca Janngo continua bailando y moviéndose en varias direcciones, haciendo que Zoro se enojase:

- ¡Ya pelea en serio de una maldita vez!

Así que Zoro decide atacarle yendo hacia donde iba, y este continuaba evadiéndole con pasos de baile. En la entrada del gimnasio, estaba llegando Kid y su pandilla, siendo ellos quienes serían los siguientes en pelear, pero de pronto Kid se da cuenta que el que pelea es Zoro y le dice a su amigo Killer:

- Killer, ¿Ya viste quien es el que está en el octágono?

El sujeto rubio alza la mirada hacia el lugar de la pelea y dándose cuenta que se trataba del peliverde, sonríe diciendo:

- Pelea contra Janngo… espero que lo joda.

- O si no lo haces tú.

- Sería mi placer.

De nuevo en la pelea, Zoro se estaba fatigando por causa de la pelea contra Janngo y se detiene por un instante a pensar en un mejor ataque.

- Creo que este pendejo no me va a dejar golpearle… tengo que pensar en algo.

Seguido de esto, se acerca de nuevo para atacarle con golpes, pero Janngo seguía evadiéndolos, hasta que tras evadir uno, alza la pierna y golpea en el cuello a Zoro, tumbándolo contra el suelo. Cuando ocurrió esto, todos estaban burlándose del peliverde y Buggy seguía diciendo por el micrófono:

- ¡Vaya, vaya, ya sabemos quién puede llevarse el premio de la apuesta! ¡Es una pena para Zoro que no haga lo necesario!

Y desde el otro lado, Luffy le grita diciendo:

- ¡Aquí lo necesario es que te quites esa puta nariz roja con una cirugía, y cierres la maloliente boca, pendejo!

Oyendo esto, las burlas de todos fueron ahora directamente hacia Buggy, el cual se enojó diciendo a sí mismo:

- Maldito sea ese Luffy.

Zoro se levantaba del suelo y pudo darse cuenta de algo que era muy difícil de ver al principio, y es que Janngo siempre evadía sus golpes con un paso de baile que se acercaba mucho a la malla de contención. Habiendo analizado algo interesante, Zoro sonríe diciendo:

- Eso me puede servir… pero tengo que hacer que se mueva a la izquierda.

Acto seguido se dirige de nuevo a atacarle, y percibe que se mueve hacia la derecha, y no puede hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer, así que al presentir que le atacaría a la espalda, Zoro se voltea y agachado, sostiene la pierna de Janngo que venía directamente hacia su cabeza, y con la otra mano, le golpea directamente en el estomago.

Todos vieron que esto ocurrió y Janngo estaba casi privado por el golpe, pero tras haber recibido el golpe, se aleja de Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¡Maldito seas, me has golpeado!

- Al parecer el golpe te hizo acomodar la manera ridícula que tenías de hablar, ¿No?

- Me las pagarás.

Seguido de esto, Zoro percibe que Janngo estaba muy cerca de la malla de contención y esto era necesario para poder hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. De nuevo lo ve bailar como un idiota y se acerca de nuevo para golpearle, pero esta vez se cruza a la izquierda, teniendo la malla de contención a la derecha.

- Listo…

Janngo se movió a la izquierda, y Zoro continuó corriendo hacia la malla de contención, y tomó impulso para sostenerse con la pierna derecha en el tejido, saltando así para dar un giro a la izquierda. Sabiendo que Janngo se giraría para atacarle por la espalda, Zoro lo ve voltearse y con su pierna derecha tras el giro, logró patearle la cara con fuerza y rapidez, echándolo hacia el suelo.

Zoro cae en el suelo, y suspira tras haber noqueado con precisión al idiota imitador de popero de los años noventa. Janngo estaba en el suelo completamente inconsciente y sus lentes habían salido con fuerza, despedidos por los aires, significando así mismo la victoria inmediata.

- Estoy fue un poco difícil… pero no imposible.

Lentamente se fue bajando del octágono y Buggy se dirige hacia el micrófono, diciendo:

- No puede ser… por K.O. gana de nuevo, Roronoa Zoro.

Ya esta vez, muchos de ellos estaban considerando respetar a este chico que estaba imponiendo un nuevo orden en la pelea. Desde la distancia, Kid se cruza de brazos y mira a Killer, diciéndole:

- No te será muy fácil después de todo.

- Solo será cuestión de tiempo.

Los segundos pasaron y Luffy estaba muy emocionado por ver que Zoro ganó la pelea por segunda vez, y decía:

- ¡Qué pasada, Zoro! Otra vez vuelves a ganar… de ser así, para fin de mes, tendremos mucho dinero.

- No te pases, por ahora solo quiero una sola cosa… seguir ganando.

- Vamos a cobrar la recompensa.

Estos dos chicos recibieron el millón de berries, más las apuestas externas que hizo Luffy con otros que estaban ligando a que perdiera Zoro. Todo iba bien hasta que cuando estaban saliendo para disfrutar de su recompensa, estos dos vieron que delante de ellos llegó Kid y el resto de su pandilla.

- Muy bien, Luffy… disfruta cuanto puedas tu dinero.

Luffy lo ve y se mete el dedo en la nariz, diciendo:

- Ahí va… otra vez este pendejo. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

- Solo espero que para la próxima vez seas tú quien entre a ese octágono y me enfrente… creo que no sería lo mismo esta vez.

A un lado, Killer no paraba de mirar al cansado Zoro con odio, para luego ver que este estaba mirándole, y preguntándole:

- ¿Y tú que mierdas miras? ¿Se te perdió uno igual a mí o qué?

Estos dos se acercaron para enfrentarse en una pelea, pero Luffy retiene a Zoro y Kid retiene a Killer. Sus miradas estaban fijas el uno con el otro, pero sabían que el momento en que tuviesen que luchar, llegará un día cuando menos se lo esperen.

- Tienes suerte de ser el campeón de este asalto, pero la próxima seré yo quien te quite ese jodido titulo.

- Ciertamente los títulos son para ser eliminados… si la bota te queda, quítame el titulo.

Ciertamente estos dos echaban fuego con sus miradas. Luffy acompaña a Zoro hacia la salida mientras que Kid voltea al igual que Killer, diciendo:

- Realmente le tienes ganas de joder, ¿No?

- Como no tienes idea… ahora a pelear y a ganar dinero.

Habiendo dicho esto, era el momento de estos chicos para ganarse sus dineros de forma ilegal, esperando el tiempo indicado para poder enfrentarse a estos dos y poder cobrarse de una vez por todas sus provocaciones.

Por otro lado, siendo aproximadamente las ocho de la noche, en una heladería de un centro comercial, se encontraban sentados Sanji y Usopp, acompañados de Nami y Vivi. Parecían estar disfrutando un bello momento en compañía, cuando desde lo lejos Sanji estaba llegando con los helados respectivos de las chicas, revoloteando como un enamoradizo estúpido.

- ¡Nami bella y Vivi preciosa! ¡Solo vivo para servirles a ustedes y a nadie más!

Acercándose con dulzura hacia Vivi, le coloca el helado en frente de ella:

- Aquí tienes, Vivi… para paladares exquisitos.

- Gracias Sanji, eres un amor.

- Y para la hermosa Nami… uno de naranja con vainilla, como lo pediste.

- Gracias Sanji, ya puedes sentarte.

Seguido de esto, se sienta en medio de ambas chicas y parecía estar disfrutando el momento junto con ellas, pero Vivi se da cuenta que Usopp estaba desanimado, jugando con su helado de manera descuidada, sin siquiera haberlo probado.

- Usopp, ¿Qué te sucede? No has probado tu helado.

Nami se da cuenta también y pregunta:

- ¿Acaso estás deprimido porque Kaya aun no te habla?

Suspirando con profundidad, el narigón del grupo se dispone a comerse su helado, pensando en muchas cosas al respecto.

- Ciertamente chicas, Kaya sigue molesta por lo de anoche… aun no supera que me emborraché en la fiesta de Vivi.

- Es una pena que esto suceda… ni siquiera quiso venir con nosotros… tienes que hacer algo para contentarla, Usopp.

- Nami, ya he hecho de todo… le llamo, le envío flores, le escribo cartas… se me acaban las opciones, más bien ya parezco un idiota enamorado.

Cuando dijo esto, continuó comiendo su helado, manteniendo la mirada hacia un lado, pero Sanji mira a las chicas y ellas le devuelven la misma mirada irónica. Sanji enciende un cigarro y pregunta:

- ¿Y es que no estás enamorado de ella?

Usopp se atragantó con el helado por la pregunta que Sanji le hizo, y este se enoja, preguntando:

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Kaya es mi amiga al igual que ustedes… solo que…

- ¿Solo qué? ¿Qué sientes que te tiemblan las rodillas cuando la ves? ¿Qué sientes mariposas en el estomago cuando te habla con suavidad?

- Bah, olvídalo… no les voy a convencer que solo es mi amiga.

Vivi se ríe junto con Nami, y decide intervenir preguntando:

- ¿En serio no te has puesto a creer por qué es que Kaya actúa así cuando está contigo?

- Yo que sé… quizá esté en esos días.

- Cuando una mujer está en esos días, no reacciona así, Usopp… ceo que no te estás dando cuenta de lo que pasa.

Nami en seguida para querer acabar con este misterio y con esta tontería, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sientes por Kaya?

Esa sí que era una pregunta seria. ¿Qué sentir por su mejor amiga? Usopp ni siquiera sabía que pensar al respecto. Tras haberlo pensado, responde diciendo:

- Solo siento un cariño muy especial por ella… es todo.

- Eso significa mucho en su caso, Usopp, tú la tratas a ella como una princesa, eres detallista con ella; eres comprensivo, amable, dedicado, maduro, responsable y todo eso cuando estás con ella… pero no lo haces con las demás chicas… ¿Eso qué significa para ti?

- Que es muy importante en mi vida.

- ¿Nada más eso?

- Sí.

Habiendo obtenido la respuesta a esa pregunta, Nami sonríe y Vivi lo mira meneando la cabeza con negatividad. Usopp se guía comiendo y Sanji seguía fumando y suspirando con tranquilidad, ya que quizá su amigo no estaba dando buenas respuestas.

Las horas pasaron y ya en el departamento de Zoro siendo las diez de la noche, este chico se había terminado de bañar tras esa pelea que le consiguió una enorme suma de 780.000 berries, divididos con su amigo Luffy tras la pelea. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia su dormitorio para descansar de un día especial y mientras estaba completamente desvestido, ve encima de su cama el papel de la dirección de la casa de Robin, junto con el del número.

- Cierto… mañana será un día muy único.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para tomar unos calzoncillos, se detuvo pensando con una sonrisa forzada, habiéndoselo pensado por unos cuantos segundos. ¿La llamaría o no la llamaría? Esa era la única pregunta que se le trazó en su mente durante dos minutos.

- Sí, la llamaré.

Se acostó en su cama, tomó su teléfono y marcó el numero de Robin, esperando a que le contestase, aunque no sabía qué era lo que iba a decir al respecto. Cuando el teléfono estaba repicando, se estaba arrepintiendo por no saber qué decir, pero era demasiado tarde ya que Robin le contesta el teléfono.

- Aló, ¿Quién habla?

Zoro escuchó de nuevo su voz. Esa voz un tanto profunda y sexy que le estaba haciendo transpirar de nuevo, volvió a preguntar tras el silencio premeditado del peliverde que no sabía nada que decir.

- ¿Hola?

Pero tenía que decir algo y no sabía qué hacer al respecto; así que lo único que pudo hacer al respecto fue colgar el teléfono, puesto que su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Se trabó de los nervios y arrojó el teléfono a un lado, para acostarse en la cama, colocándose las manos en la cabeza, reprochándose por su actitud.

- Maldita sea… esa mujer me está volviendo loco… me desespera no saber qué hacer.

Y suspirando con profundidad, Zoro miró por fuera de la ventana y sonrió calmándose en su confianza.

- Bueno, al menos mañana la veré en su casa, solo espero no trabarme.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se colocó el resto de la ropa y colocó la dirección en una mesa de luz, junto con su teléfono, y tanto fueron los nervios que Zoro no podía conciliar el sueño. Quizá el día de mañana sería necesario para poder apaciguar todas esas ansiedades que le causaba una bella mujer.


	17. Una Primera Visita de Muchas

Los sueños eran esos que con gran capacidad nos transportan a un mundo muy real que no sabemos cómo explicar. La realidad es tan intensa que nos atrevemos a soñar y a fantasear como solo nosotros queremos, y cuando se trata de una mujer, somos capaces de poder imaginar y experimentar grandes deseos de poder llegarnos a ella.

Ya siendo de mañana, cuando los rayos del sol estaban entrando en la habitación del dormido Zoro, este estaba en un sueño profundo. Se encontraba delante de una puerta y estaba entrando en una habitación clara, para contemplar desde adentro, una enorme cama con sabanas doradas, junto con la sensual profesora Robin.

- ¿Esto es un sueño?

Ella estaba acostada y se arrodilla en la cama, con una ropa interior roja liviana, y estaba mordiéndose los labios, llamando a Zoro con el dedo índice.

- Ven aquí, muéstrame de qué estás hecho… te necesito.

- ¿Robin?

- Quiero tu pene en mi vagina y sentirlo gotear dentro de mí.

- Joder, claro que lo haré.

Y tras haber fantaseado en las muchas maneras de hacerle el amor a Robin, Zoro no quería despertar de ese sueño aun, pero la alarma de su despertador comenzó a sonar y este despertó a su realidad.

Se levanta con los nervios de punta y estaba transpirando incansablemente.

- Joder… eso fue tan… real.

De pronto se mira su paquete y se dio cuenta que estaba húmedo. Había tenido su polución nocturna, o como se llaman en otros países "sueños húmedos". Levantándose de la cama y sacándose su ropa interior, se mantiene en bolas caminando hacia el baño, sonriendo:

- Bueno, al menos ya cargué los motores.

Dicho esto miró el reloj de su dormitorio y se dio cuenta que eran las 8.10 de la mañana. Se dirigió hacia su baño, para poder asearse de manera minuciosamente, pasando aproximadamente cinco minutos exactos enjabonándose sus partes y el resto de su cuerpo con lo restante. Quería estar bien preparado para la ocasión.

Vistiéndose para la ocasión, Zoro se colocó unos jeans negros, junto con unos zapatos casuales de cuero negro. Revisaba entre su corto armario una camisa apropiada para ese momento, y sacó una de color azul rey que se estaba colocando, pero antes de abotonársela, dijo:

- Primero el olor.

Sacó un perfume y comenzó a rociárselo por el cuerpo desde arriba abajo empezando por el cuello.

- Por si me besa…

Luego estaba descendiendo hacia su pecho.

- … por si me abraza…

Pero viéndose al espejo, se desabrocha el pantalón echándose colonia en el pene, diciendo con una sonrisa ladina:

- … por si se propasa.

Seguido de esto se abotona la camisa y sostiene unos cuantos cuadernos para irse del departamento. Los minutos habían pasado y decidió salir de una vez sin perder el tiempo, pero al pasar frente al restaurant de Makino, Luffy lo ve y lo llama.

- ¡Oi, Zoro! ¡Ven a comer conmigo, cabrón!

Deteniéndose en seguida, encogió los hombros pensando que era una buena idea y se apresuró a sentarse con su amigo. Estaban desayunando panqueques con miel, siendo el principal aperitivo para irse bien a casa de Robin.

- ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

- No me lo creerás pero…

Y colocando los cuadernos en la mesa, Zoro sonríe y dice:

- … iré a estudiar a casa de Robin.

- ¿La profesora tetona?

- Así es… ¿Qué te parece?

- Eres un cabrón suertudo, ¿Cómo le hiciste para lograr eso?

- No lo sé, creo que mi expediente habló por sí solo… además, esto fue algo sensacional para mí, me invitó a su recinto personal. ¿Cuántos profesores hacen eso con sus alumnos? poco a poco entraba en su círculo personal que para colmo era muy cerrado ya que no tenía muchas amistades… sólo 2 amigas mas y ya.

Mientras estaba tragando una gran porción de su comida, Zoro estaba muy sonriente por esto, pero Luffy a su lado le preguntaba:

- ¿Estuviste pensando en ella toda la noche?

- Como no tienes idea… pero hay un problema que me preocupa.

- ¿Y que puede ser?

Colocando el tenedor en la mesa, el peliverde suspira enseriándose al respecto y dice:

- Que anoche cuando llegué de la pelea, la llamé y…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada… me nublé por completo y no supe que decir… me puse muy nervioso.

Oyendo esto, Luffy lo único que hace al respecto es reírse delante de su contrariado amigo, volviendo a su comida.

- Hay que ver que si eres un desgraciado complicado.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Has visto tantas pantaletas en toda tu puta vida, ¿Y ahora te pone nervioso la de una sensual profesora de categoría mejor? Sé que es difícil vivir esa experiencia, pero estás por disfruta de algo completamente grande.

- Verás Luffy, no me pone nervioso el hecho de poder soñar con ligarme a una mujer mayor y madura… he tenido sexo con chicas muy estúpidas y superficiales, pero Robin sería lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y no quiero echar a perder el progreso.

- Entonces estás consciente que tienes que ir con calma, ¿No?

- Sí, eso lo sé.

Pero mientras estaba regresando a su comida, Zoro se pone muy nervioso con el solo hecho de imaginar desnuda a Robin. Luffy se empinaba un vaso de jugo de naranja y al colocarlo en la mesa, dice:

- No supondrá problemas para que hagas las cosas con calma y bien, ¿No?

- No sé cómo me resultará la situación, pero no se ve muy sencillo como creía.

- Pero si es fácil, Zoro.

- ¡Sí, fácil como coger!

Así que apuntándole con el tenedor, Luffy le recuerda algo muy importante a su amigo:

- También tienes que tener cuidado de controlar tus obscenidades y extrañas actitudes delante de ella… no lo olvides.

- ¿Esperas que haga todo eso?

- ¿Se te ocurre una mejor idea para poder mejor las cosas?

Y tras habérselo pensado, Zoro mira a un lado y suspira calmado, regresando a su última porción de comida, diciendo:

- Tienes razón… ahora, me tengo que ir.

Levantándose de la mesa, Zoro se limpia la boca y sostiene sus libretas y se prepara para irse, diciendo:

- Deséame suerte, Luffy.

- ¿Suerte? Lo que deseo es que no la cagues, imaginándotela desnuda y que se te levante el tronco delante de ella.

- ¡Vete al diablo!

Así que tras haberle sacado la puñeta, Zoro se va de ese lugar y Luffy continua comiendo, riéndose por esta situación en la que su amigo estaba involucrado.

Ya había pasado aproximadamente 45 minutos desde que salió de su barrio hacia la dirección donde estaba anotada en el papel. Zoro no sabía muy bien como llegar, puesto que se estaba perdiendo entre las calles indicadas. Detenido en una esquina, Zoro se rascaba la cabeza, diciéndose:

- Maldita sea, ¿Acaso quedaba muy lejos su casa?

Mirándose su reloj, se da cuenta que son las 9 en punto. Tenía que apresurarse si quería llegar a casa de Robin a tiempo para lo que sea que fuese y así mismo aprovechar el tiempo. Media hora después, Zoro por fin dio exactamente hacia donde quedaba la residencia en donde vivía ella. Sube una colina en una calle inclinada, y al llegar a la entrada de la residencia, se dio cuenta que era un lugar de gente rica, puesto que las casas se veían muy grandes.

- Joder, sí que es grande este lugar… no me sorprende.

Entrando en el portón principal, Zoro caminaba en línea recta, buscando los números de la casa en la que Robin vivía, pero se perdió entre tantas viviendas, así que viendo a una niña en la calle, se le acerca preguntándole:

- Oye chiquilla, ¿Sabes cuál es la casa de la profesora Nico Robin?

Cuando la niña le señala directamente hacia una dirección, Zoro ve que la casa era muy grande en realidad. Sorprendido por esto, pregunta:

- ¿Ella vive ahí?

Así que tras haber asentido con la cabeza, la niña se aleja del sorprendido peliverde, quien volteando de nuevo hacia la casa, camina con rapidez para llegar exactamente a donde vive Robin. Se cruza de brazos delante de la puerta, y sonríe diciendo:

- Sí que es grande esta casa… ¿Cuántos viven aquí? ¿Una familia entera de beduinos?

Dicho esto, avanzó las calzadas de piedra que estaba en su jardín delantero, llegando a la enorme puerta que estaba delante de sí mismo. Zoro se mira los pantalones y se saca unas mentas para metérselas a la boca y masticarlas para que hiciese efecto rápido, tragándoselas en seguida. Extiende su dedo índice al timbre y lo toca, esperando a que le abra, sin arrepentimientos, dejando que el día de hoy sea todo lo que Dios quiera.

Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y espera a que le abra, manteniéndose suspirando un tanto con lentitud para calmar la presión de su corazón que estaba agitada, y al cabo de unos largos segundos, ella abre la puerta y ve a Zoro delante de sí misma.

- Hola Zoro, pasa… esta es tu casa, bienvenido.

El peliverde resuena un poco su garganta y sonríe con sus dientes impecables, respondiendo a ella:

- Gracias profesora Robin, buenos días.

- Adelante.

Y cuando estaba entrando, Zoro se dio cuenta de lo enorme que era el recibidor de su casa y sus manos estaban juntas a su espalda, suspirando con un poco de asombro, diciendo:

- Qué bonita casa tienes… y bien grande.

Ciertamente lo era. La verdad su casa era tan enorme que tenía un jardín espléndido con varios árboles y flores moradas, bien dedicadas y cuidadas.

- Gracias por tu observación, estaba desayunando huevos y frutas… ¿No gustas?

La mirada de Zoro estaba perdida en el interior de la casa, pero al voltear hacia Robin, sonríe diciendo:

- Muchas gracias eres muy amable, pues si me encantaría.

- Bien, pasa por acá… sígueme.

El interior de la casa era muy amplio e iluminado, tenía ventanas grandes y unas claras cortinas que cubrían sus ventanales, guardando la privacidad de Robin. El lugar estaba pintado de colores claros y todo se veía muy lindo.

- Por un momento, pensé que no vendrías… supuse que te quedarías dormido en los laureles del tiempo.

- ¿Cómo crees eso? Yo cumplo mi palabra siempre.

- ¿En serio?

- Es algo que pronto te darás cuenta que siempre tengo dentro de mis cualidades.

Ella solo se rió por este comentario. Al llegar al comedor, Zoro vio lo extenso que era y sin decir nada, se sentó en la enorme mesa. Robin estaba trayendo unos platos y ella le sirvió de desayunar.

- Gracias, se ve delicioso.

- Espero que te guste.

Mientras le estaba sirviendo, Zoro disimuladamente admiraba su cuerpazo ya que aunque vestía casual se veía muy sexy. Vestía unos jeans azules a la cadera ajustados que remarcaban su precioso culo, una blusa blanca no muy escotada pero si ajustada que resaltaba sus senos. Lo más curioso de todo es que ella no traía maquillaje, pero su belleza natural no necesitaba cosmético para resaltar. Ella se sienta delante de él y sostiene los codos en la mesa, sosteniendo su rostro que no dejaba de verle, pero cuando Zoro iba a probar su desayuno, alza la mirada hacia ella. Estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa disimulada y él mira a los lados y pregunta:

- ¿Qué?

- Estoy esperando a que pruebes el desayuno.

- ¿Y esperarás a ver mi opinión?

- Exacto.

Y sin más que decir, Zoro decidió empezar. Al probar el desayuno comprobó en ese mismo instante que aparte de ser una mujer bella, inteligente y culta, era además una estupenda cocinera, su desayuno estaba exquisito, tanto que cuando lo probó, se lo comió con tanta prisa que dijo a Robin:

- Esto está demasiado delicioso… me ha gustado mucho.

Gracias a este comentario, Robin pudo sonreír ampliamente y disfrutar de ese halago con más intención merecida. Zoro estaba contento por hacer sentir bien a su profesora que en seguida pidió más.

Los minutos pasaron y era el momento de ponerse al día con las clases. Al terminar de desayunar, Zoro pasó a su biblioteca personal, dándose cuenta que era grande, muy iluminada y tenía cientos de libros, quizá miles. Se perdía la mirada en todos esos estantes personales, y comprobaba que era una mujer amante de la lectura y el conocimiento.

- Sorprendente, ¿Te la pasas todo el tiempo leyéndolos?

Ella se coloca a un lado del peliverde y se lleva las manos a su espalda, sonriendo y viendo cada uno de los libros, respondiendo:

- Todos y cada uno de ellos, ya han sido leídos por mí.

- Esto me hace pensar que tú deberías ser la rectora de la universidad, Robin.

- No, no está entre mis planes ser la rectora de la universidad… pero es muy lindo de tu parte pensar que yo sería capaz de todo eso.

- ¿Bromeas? Mira nada más todo esto, debiste pasar toda tu vida leyéndolos todos… tienes la capacidad para ser hasta más que un decano de universidad.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin se adelanta hacia unos libros y voltea hacia Zoro diciéndole:

- Cuando necesites algún libro puedes venir aquí y te lo presto, Zoro, esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando lo desees.

- Tomaré su palabra, Robin.

- Bien, a lo que vinimos… sígueme.

Ella le pasa por un lado y se lo lleva directamente hacia el jardín trasero de su casa, que se veía igual de hermoso que adelante, como si fuese creado por un decorador de interiores de la época renacentista. Había una escalinata de piedra y unos cuantos arboles espesos a los lados, sin olvidar las bellas flores moradas que estaban adheridas en los troncos. Eran orquídeas moradas.

Pasaron dos horas y se veía a Zoro sentado en una mesa de madera, escribiendo unas cosas en su libreta, delante de cuatro libros abiertos, relacionado con la evaluación que tenía pendiente para el lunes. Se rascaba la cabeza mientras escribía, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Diablos, sí que es demasiado lo que hay que aprender… maldita sea esa desgraciada de Hina, por joderme la vida con esta evaluación… aunque al menos me la gocé, cogiéndomela rico.

Seguido de esto, Zoro ve que Robin estaba llegando desde el interior de su casa, caminando con un poco de prisa hacia la mesa, sonriendo y esperando buenos resultados en lo que estaba haciendo este chico.

- ¿Cómo vamos con eso, Zoro?

- Pues muy bien, creo que ya terminé de conseguir lo que me faltaba… el tema del control social es muy amplio y siento que mi mente se me embota.

- Bueno, ese es el sacrificio que debes hacer, Zoro… si quieres salir bien, tienes que esforzarte por hacerlo todo bien.

- Solo espero que todo esto me haya quedado bien.

Oyendo esto, Robin suspira y se acerca a Zoro para colocarse a un lado de donde este estaba sentado, sosteniendo sus manos en la mesa, para acercarse a lo que escribía.

- Déjame ver cómo vas.

Estaba justamente parada a un lado de Zoro, y solo faltaba poco para que los pechos de la morena estuviesen cerca de la cara del peliverde. Seguido de esto, Zoro siente los pechos de ella muy cerca de sí mismo y mantiene la mirada fija hacia la libreta, resonando su garganta y diciendo:

- Bueno, he hecho lo que pude… ¿Lo hice bien?

- Estoy leyendo…

Mientras seguía leyendo, la brisa pasó a un lado de ellos y se trajo el aroma de Robin a la nariz de Zoro, sirviendo de mejor inspiración. Cierra sus ojos tratando de no imaginar que ese suave y agradable aroma estaba impregnado en todo el cuerpo de la morena. Robin terminó de leer todo y dijo:

- Vas muy bien… te falta un poco más de contenido.

Dicho esto, se levanta y se retira de nuevo hacia adentro, diciéndole:

- Continúa el resto.

Viendo que cuando se fue, Zoro se llevó las manos a sus ojos y se golpeaba la sien con su palma de la mano, pero al instante se mira hacia abajo diciendo:

- Concéntrate Zoro, no pierdas la cabeza en estos momentos… ¡Y no te empalmes sin necesidad! Tienes que concentrarte en la tarea y salir bien… solo así podrás ser de orgullo para ella y que ella te invite de nuevo… así que a salir conveniente, maldita sea.

De nuevo se metió de lleno con la tarea que estaba haciendo y estuvo así por otra hora más. Hay que reconocer que no era muy sencillo estar haciendo algo que no lo concentraba cuando la inspiración de las fantasías más grandes estaba rondando cerca de sí mismo.

Luego de haber escrito lo suficiente, Zoro ya estaba cansado mentalmente y recuesta la cabeza en la mesa, pensando en dormir un rato, pero es cuando desde adentro, Robin estaba saliendo para darse cuenta que este chico estaba dormido. Se cruza de brazos y dice a sí misma:

- Con que te vas a dormir, ¿Eh?

Seguido de esto, Robin desciende de las escaleras y se acerca a donde estaba este chico y golpea la mesa con la mano, haciendo que este reaccionase inmediatamente:

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué?

Viendo que estaba la profesora con los brazos cruzados, Zoro se enjuga los ojos y pregunta:

- ¿Me quedé dormido?

- Así es… ¿Ya terminaste?

- Creo que sí.

Ella de nuevo toma lo que estaba escribiendo este chico y lo lee con detenimiento, para darse cuenta que todo lo que escribió estuvo muy bien. Así que asintiendo con su cabeza, Robin dice:

- Muy bien, lo has hecho excelente… pero ya es momento de descansar.

Zoro suspiró aliviado por esto, y se levantó de la silla para poder sonarse los huesos de la espalda, inclinándose hacia atrás.

- Tres horas sentado en esa silla, escribiendo y usando la cabeza es muy difícil para mí de manejar aun.

- Pero lo estás haciendo muy bien, debo admitir.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Bueno, como aun no terminamos el tutorial, es momento que descanses y comas algo…

Ella se da la vuelta para irse a la cocina y Zoro tras haber escuchado esto, sonríe pensando en una idea que a lo mejor no la pensó muy bien que digamos, sorprendiéndole de esta manera:

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar?

Robin se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia Zoro, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Quieres ayudarme a cocinar?

- Bueno, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, lo haría con todo gusto… es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que me estás ayudando con mis tareas.

- ¿Y sabes cocinar?

- La verdad no, pero…

Y acercándose poco a poco a ella, le alcanza estando con una mano metida en el bolsillo y con la otra rascándose la cabeza.

- … puedo aprender de ti, ya que eres una buena profesora… a lo mejor también eres muy buena enseñando a cocinar.

Tras escuchar esto, Robin se cruza de brazos y deja salir una risa casi ahogada, preguntando en seguida:

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a cocinar?

- No, en realidad solo quiero ayudar en lo que quieras que haga, siempre y cuando pueda… pero solo veré como lo haces todo.

- Está bien, creo que puedo darte algo de utilidad.

Estos dos caminaron hacia la cocina, dejando las tareas a un lado para ponerse a hacer el almuerzo. En realidad lo que Robin tenía para Zoro era lo siguiente:

- Quiero que me ayudes a cortar esas cebollas y a pelar unas cuantas papas… ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Ella creía que con esto lo reprimiría, pero Zoro sostiene dos cuchillos y los mueve con destreza delante de ella, sonriendo con un tanto de arrogancia, diciéndole:

- Desafío aceptado, Robin.

- Adelante entonces.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se dispuso a cortar las cebollas, pero se detuvo por un instante a pensar lo siguiente: ¿Sería buena idea llorar por las cebollas delante de la profesora que le volvía loco? No se vería muy bien, llorando delante de ella. Así que Zoro aguanta la respiración todo lo que pudo, y comenzó a cortar las cebollas tan rápido como pudo.

Robin lo mira hacerlo rápido y al mismo tiempo pelar las papas, como si no fuese nada. Se acerca a un lado y viendo lo que hizo, dijo:

- Eso es sorprendente.

- Gracias, ¿Ahora qué?

- Tranquilo, yo hago el resto… puedes sentarte tranquilo.

- Como desees.

Seguido de esto, en plena cocina, el peliverde se sienta en seguida y contemplaba lo delicioso que ella cocinaba. De pronto, viéndola de espaldas no puede evitar dirigir su mirada en ese enorme culo que tenía ella. Para él, resultaba ser una visión muy erótica el solo tener de frente ese culo tan precioso que no podía aguantar más viendo sin inquietarse. Así que de pronto se le corta la mente y la inspiración con una pregunta que ella le hace:

- Por cierto, Zoro… ¿Qué opinan tus padres acerca de tener una tutora estudiantil? ¿Lo tomaron con naturalidad?

Todo iba tan bien que sin querer, ella le cortó la inspiración, pues una pregunta muy difícil fue hecha. Desviando la mirada de ese espectáculo, Zoro ve que ella voltea y le mira a los ojos, respondiendo de la siguiente manera:

- No opinan nada.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es… es porque no tengo padres.

Habiendo dicho esto, Robin suspiró con calma sabiendo que había preguntado algo muy serio sin querer hacerlo. Estando de espaldas de Zoro, cierra sus ojos con presión y dice:

- Discúlpame Zoro, no lo sabía… tu expediente no dice nada de tus padres.

- No lo dice es porque nunca los conocí.

- ¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a estudiar?

- Pues desde los 9 años estuve en un hogar substituto y me crié con un señor que me cuidó hasta los 17 años… dos años antes del incidente que me llevó a la cárcel.

- ¿Y nunca has sabido de ellos? Quiero decir… ¿Nunca has querido saber quiénes son?

- Al decir verdad no, porque si no los conozco es porque de algún modo nunca quisieron ser parte de mi vida… y es mejor no conocer y no recordar nada, porque de esa manera no sientes dolor, ni pena, ni agonía.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro baja la mirada hacia el suelo y Robin se queda en silencio mientras estaba cocinando de espaldas a este chico, manteniendo la mirada fija hacia el frente, pensando en muchas cosas al respecto. Así que para cortar el silencio incomodo, Zoro sonríe y dice:

- Eso huele muy bien, Robin… ya me muero por probar tu comida.

Así que cambiando la seriedad, Robin sonríe mirando hacia abajo respondiendo a eso:

- Yo también espero ver tu reacción.

Y luego de unos segundos, fue momento de almorzar. Zoro estaba en las nubes, disfrutando de una rica comida junto con la profesora, pasando una tarde completamente agradable con ella. Las horas pasaron, y ya estaba anocheciendo en ese lugar. Quizá era momento de irse, pero Zoro quería seguir buscando razones para continuar dentro del palacio de la bella profesora, aunque no le venían razones perfectas en su mente para poder quedarse. Se lamentaba de tener que irse, ¿O es que acaso está mal compartir todo el día con una bella mujer que le daba razones a cualquiera para permanecer con ella?

Zoro tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle lo que sentía pero decidió mejor esperar, para no arruinar nada. Ese día fue muy emotivo pues había pasado todo el día en su casa y la había notado contenta con mi visita, y ya estando en la entrada principal de la casa, Robin acompañaba a Zoro y le dijo:

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir, Zoro.

Seguido de esto, Zoro sale de la casa y estaba en la parte de afuera, viendo a la profesora a solo unos centímetros de sí mismo, diciéndole:

- A mí también me da un enorme gozo haber venido… lo que me enseñaste hoy lo pondré a estudiar cuando llegue a mi departamento.

- Eso esperaba oír, porque tienes que estudiar para salir bien y mostrarme tus evaluaciones…

- Seguro que lo haré, no te arrepentirás.

Este se da la vuelta para irse, pero Robin recuerda otra cosa y hace que se detenga, diciéndole:

- Cuando necesites algún libro puedes aparecer aquí y te lo presto, Zoro, esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando lo desees.

- Muchas gracias Robin, mi casa también es tu casa y si puedes algún día te invito a visitarla.

- Claro, me encantaría, cuenta con ello.

Y finalmente tras esta leve despedida, Zoro extiende su mano hacia Robin y ella hace lo mismo, cerrando la puerta de su casa. El peliverde suspira contento y emprende camino directamente hacia su departamento, contento por este gran privilegio de haber pasado todo un día completo con la profesora de sus sueños y deseos.


	18. El Momento de Usopp

Ya era domingo en la noche. Todo se veía muy tranquilo en la ciudad. Para ser exactos un domingo cualquiera significaría demasiado para que los chicos pudiesen hacer algo al respecto y salir a divertirse, cosa que fue de inmediato puesta en práctica.

En una calle del centro de la ciudad, se veían los cuatro amigos, en medio de las alumbradas calles. Se veían imponentes y relajados. Como era de esperarse, Luffy estaba comiendo demasiado, Zoro estaba bebiendo una botella de Chemineaud, Sanji estaba fumando su respectivo cigarro y Usopp estaba sin nada que mostrar al respecto que un rostro serio.

Cruzando una calle, Luffy estaba al lado de Usopp y le decía:

- Vamos Usopp, no te desanimes… ya se le va a pasar esos reproches de niña pendeja.

- ¡Oi, no le digas así a Kaya!

- Lo siento, pero me refiero a que tienes que aprender a tolerar todo, amigo… a veces las mujeres andan en esos días.

De pronto, al otro lado de Luffy, el peliverde tras empinarse un trago de la botella de brandy, alza la ceja y se muestra irónico.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú sabes de esas cosas, cabeza hueca?

- No lo sé, Zoro… solo lo sé y ya está.

- Me sorprende que digas esas cosas cuando no tienes idea de lo que eso significa.

- Sé muchas cosas que a lo mejor tú ignoras.

- ¿Y que puede ser?

Seguido de esto, Luffy se rasca la cabeza y los otros tres se ríen por ver esto y de pronto el chico del sombrero de paja, dice:

- ¿A que no sabes esto? Un 10% de la población no siente ningún tipo de atracción por ningún género, ni masculino, ni femenino, es decir, es asexual. Vamos, que no se excitan con el contacto con otros seres humanos sean del sexo que sea.

Zoro le parece esto muy usual en los casos reales, pero es cuando Sanji le interrumpe diciendo:

- Eso lo sabemos muchos… así como también el hecho que… ¿Sabías que las mujeres compran cuatro de cada 10 condones vendidos? No te quedes con la duda ¡Pregunta y averigua!

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué tonto!

- Sí, y una de cada tres personas ha tenido una aventura extra matrimonial y un 62% de las personas que lo han hecho piensa que no hacen nada malo.

Usopp decide intervenir en esto, deteniéndose en medio de la caminata con sus amigos, diciendo lo siguiente:

- Esta es mejor… el 56% de los hombres han tenido sexo en el trabajo.

Habiéndose empinado la botella de brandy, Zoro se la entrega a Usopp para que beba y pregunta:

- ¿Es en serio? Por eso es que hay casos de profesoras teniendo sexo con sus alumnos… yo seré parte de esa estadística, pero esta supera la de Usopp… La fantasía sexual más común es el sexo oral y las parejas que más se besan durante el acto sexual son las lesbianas (95%), luego los homosexuales (71%) y últimos son los heterosexuales con apenas un 25%.

Sanji suspira oyendo esto, tras echar el humo de su cigarro, diciendo:

- ¿A quién mierdas le importa lo que hagan los maricones? Estudios realizados dicen que un 58% de las personas acostumbra decir cosas obscenas durante el encuentro sexual.

- Esa me gusta a mí, cocinero pervertido… yo lo digo cuando puedo y eso lo hice cuando me cogí salvajemente a la perra de Bonney.

Los chicos se rieron por esto, ya que Zoro pudo complacer a esa mujer insatisfecha en su apetito sexual.

- Así que aquí soy el experto en todo, y ustedes tres solo son un trío de guiñapos que no saben que hacer.

Oyendo esto, Luffy se termina de tragar su pedazo de carne y comienza a mofarse de su amigo, caminando en círculos alrededor de él, recordando lo último que pasó.

- Claro, lo dice aquel que está muy confiado por haber estado en casa de la profesora Robin.

Sanji y Usopp se sorprendieron por esto y miraron a un Zoro que alardeaba con su rostro sonriente.

- ¿Es en serio, cabrón?

- En casa de Robin… como será estar ahí con esa preciosidad… y es una pena que el cabeza de marimo tenga ese privilegio.

- Como lo envidio por que se le den las cosas así de fácil.

Oyendo esto, Sanji aprovecha este momento para decir lo siguiente a Usopp:

- ¿Envidia de qué? Lo hace es porque su reputación habla por sí sola.

Y Zoro de nuevo se calentó de la molestia y dijo:

- Yo no te he visto a ti con una chica, pervertido de mierda.

- No lo hago es porque soy un mujeriego empedernido.

- Y con más razón… es suficiente para que al menos te ligues bastantes chicas.

Esto le pareció a Sanji una ofensa y se dirigió hacia Zoro para dar inicio a una de esas peleas estúpidas.

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Que te hago un nuevo reto, pendejo.

- Adelante.

Usopp y Luffy se hacen a un lado y se estaban riendo por esta estúpida pelea.

- Mira nada más, estos dos pendejos ya van con una nueva.

- Veamos que apuesta Zoro.

Sanji encendía un cigarro nuevo y preguntaba:

- Vamos, ponme lo que sea si deseas.

Pero Zoro suspiró y siguió caminando al frente, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, diciendo finalmente:

- Ya no tiene caso… no puedes ni siquiera ligarte a una chica del instituto, jamás lo harías con una profesora.

- ¿Me dices que soy un perdedor?

- Lo eres.

Así que todos continuaron caminando ignorando esta presunta apuesta que no resultó ser nada. Mientras seguían caminando, Zoro comienza a darse cuenta que Usopp estaba muy desanimado en toda la situación y es cuando le pregunta:

- Oi, Usopp… ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Y habiendo escuchado esta pregunta, el narizón del grupo suspira mirando a un lado y dice algo que detiene a sus amigos.

- Está bien, no lo seguiré negando… me preocupa mucho Kaya y que esté conmigo así.

- Eso lo sabemos, se te nota en la cara.

- Pero no es por eso solamente… no dejo de pensar en ella.

Zoro, Luffy y Sanji se detienen viendo como este chico caminaba delante de ellos dándoles la espalda. Luego se sienta en una calzada y seguía bebiendo la botella de Zoro, hasta que dice:

- Creo que siento algo por ella, más que una amistad.

Sanji se acerca a él y se sienta a su lado, fumando su cigarro y manteniendo su mirada fija hacia una dirección, ayudándole como amigo fiel que era.

- Creo que lo que debes hacer es decírselo, Usopp.

- ¿Decirle que?

- Decirle que la amas… tú sientes amor por ella.

De pronto, el solo hecho de pensar en que decir, hizo que Usopp se le subiese la sangre a su cabeza. Se iba a levantar de la acerca, pero del otro lado Zoro le coloca la mano en el hombro y lo retiene, para sentarse a su lado, aportando parte en la conversación.

- No pienses en huir, desgraciado. Tienes que decirle lo mucho que la amas.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

- Entonces eres un cobarde… así que, ¡Ahombrate maricón, y dile lo que sientes! ¡Quizá llegue a ser la mejor de tus noches si lo haces de una vez por todas!

Sanji al otro lado de Usopp, suspira desde lo más profundo de su ser y dice:

- Aunque este idiota solo piense con su verga, tiene tanta razón como yo… será la mejor noche de tu vida, cuando lo hagas.

Seguido de esto, Luffy se termina de comer su pedazo de carne y arroja el hueso a un lado, para colocarse delante de Usopp, agachándose y sonriéndole:

- ¿Lo ves, Usopp? Somos tus amigos y te apoyamos en todo… Kaya es una buena chica y tú lo sabes muy bien, así que ella es quien tiene que decidir qué hacer… si ignorarte por siempre o aceptar tus más sinceras palabras de amor.

Estos tres chicos estaban sonriendo de alegría y entusiasmo por él. Así que Usopp no teniendo más que decir, acepta el reto de decir lo que siente su corazón, sin ninguna reprimenda y sin ningún acto de cobardía.

- Está bien, lo haré… lo haré… pero, ¿Qué hago primero?

Sanji y Zoro levantan a Usopp por la camisa y lo encaminan sonrientes hacia el lugar donde vive la bella Kaya. Sus pasos se hicieron rápidos siendo las nueve de la noche, y estos cuatro caminaban en dirección hacia la casa de la bella chica rubia. No había más razones para seguir huyendo, era la única oportunidad de Usopp.

- Bien, ¿Ya sabes que decir?

- No lo sé aun, Luffy… Sanji, Zoro… ¿Qué digo?

Es cuando Sanji decide decir algo al respecto y sugiere a su amigo lo siguiente:

- ¿Por qué no manifiestas lo que siente tu corazón cuando la ves?

Y luego Zoro se rasca la cabeza, manteniendo su rostro serio, diciendo:

- Y luego que puedas ver que estás seguro de eso, cierras el trato con ella.

Usopp no comprendió muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo Zoro, pero Sanji alza la mirada hacia el peliverde y le dice:

- Quizá no sea momento para eso.

- Eso no lo sabemos, es mejor que esté preparado.

- Bueno, es verdad.

Usopp seguía sin entender nada al respecto, y miraba a los lados preguntando:

- ¿De qué carajos están hablando?

Y es cuando Luffy interviene caminando hacia el frente, diciendo:

- Lleguemos de una buena vez para que se acabe este asunto.

Estos cuatro se apresuraron a llegar a la enorme casa de Kaya. Usopp estaba muy nervioso y tenía en sus manos un ramo de rosas, pero Zoro al verlo pregunta:

- ¿Y para que mierdas es eso?

- Las rosas son para Kaya.

- Dame eso…

Zoro se las arranca y las lanza a un lado, diciéndole:

- … esto no es un aniversario, mesaversario o que mierdas se yo… es una declaración de amor, y unas rosas suena a cliché.

- Bien, ¿Entro como si nada y ya?

- Habla con el corazón en la mano… ya sabrás que decir.

Es cuando de pronto, Usopp mirando a estos tres chicos, sonríe y se muestra más confiado, mostrando sus agradecimientos.

- Gracias por sus sugerencias y consejos… son los mejores amigos que he podido tener.

Luffy se reía, Sanji también y Zoro se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo. Usopp se llena de determinación y cruza por el enorme cercado de la mansión de Kaya y se pierde entre los arbustos y los jardines del lugar, pero Luffy, Zoro y Sanji se fueron de ese lugar, dejando que el tembloroso de su amigo hiciese lo que estuviese en su desempeño como hombre.

Ya en la habitación de la dulce Kaya, se veía a la chica con su bata de dormir, estudiando unas cosas en su mesa de noche, teniendo nada más un candelabro alumbrando dentro de la habitación. Afuera de la ventana, Usopp estaba trepando el tronco del árbol, pensando al mismo tiempo en que decir.

- Vamos, Usopp… eres el bravo y valiente que con 8.000 subordinados puede conquistar el maldito mundo… ¡Tú puedes, carajo!

Y llegando al último enorme ramo de donde siempre estaba para ver a Kaya, Usopp ve la ventana cerrada y arroja una piedra en el cristal. Desde adentro, Kaya presiente el sonido y se asoma hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Pero habiendo escuchado de nuevo ese sonido de la piedra que Usopp lanzaba, se coloca un ligero abrigo y se levanta para abrir la ventana. Al abrirla se da cuenta que en el tronco, estaba Usopp sentado en el ramo, con su peculiar traje de noche, sonriendo y esperando una buena respuesta de la chica.

- Hola Kaya, buenas noches.

Kaya estaba sorprendida y se cruza de brazos, sintiendo el frio en su cuerpo, diciendo:

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Usopp?

- Tenía que verte hoy, Kaya.

- ¿Para qué querrías verme?

Y armándose de entero valor, el chico temeroso se para en la rama y da un enorme salto para caer dentro de la habitación de su amiga. Sorprendida de ver que Usopp se sentaba en el marco de la ventana, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Usopp?

Pero este alza la mirada hacia ella, y le dice:

- Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir así, Kaya… no nos merecemos estar molestos el uno con el otro, y yo no quiero que sigas molesta conmigo.

Ella se echa hacia atrás y se siente muy extraña por lo que le dijo Usopp, pero sabía muy bien que dentro de su corazón que lo que dijo es cierto. Así que Kaya desvía su mirada a un lado y se frota los brazos, diciendo:

- Lo sé, pero es que no pude evitar molestarme… se supone que estarías conmigo y no me dejarías sola.

- Lo entiendo, al fin y al cabo somos amigos y eso es lo más importante, ¿No?

Kaya sabía que eso que dijo Usopp podría determinar para siempre el rumbo de su amistad. Su rostro se bajó y el chico no evitó acercarse mucho más a ella, diciéndole:

- Pero hay un problema, Kaya…

Ella levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de lo muy cerca que Usopp estaba de ella.

- ¿Problema? ¿Cuál problema?

Su garganta no le dejaba hablar con comodidad. Usopp se dio cuenta de esto, y estaba confiado cada día más de ver los resultados de los ejemplos que Zoro y Sanji le dieron. ¡Qué tipos inteligentes! Fue lo que pensó ene se momento.

Era el momento perfecto para decir lo que sentía, y eso hizo, pero se acercó a ella y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, diciéndole:

- El problema en que no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

- No te entiendo, Usopp… ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Quiero decir que quiero que seamos más que amigos… nos lo merecemos… quiero que seas mi novia, mi amor.

Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de la delicada rubia, quien no paraba de aguarse sus ojos. La emoción era indescriptible y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. No sabía que decir.

- Usopp…

Este chico estaba más que confiado y era el momento de cerrar el trato, según Zoro.

- Kaya… te amo y no quiero perderte nunca, quiero que seas tú siempre en mi presente y en mi futuro…

- Usopp, me dices esas cosas y me cuesta creerlo.

- Pues es momento que lo creas.

La chica bajó la mirada derramando lágrimas de felicidad y lo único que dijo fue lo siguiente:

- Yo también, Usopp… yo también te amo.

Seguido de esto, Kaya lo abraza y descansa su rostro en su pecho, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo que era un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Cómo no serlo si estaba siendo amada por el único que se ha preocupado en ella como persona, y que ha visto su bienestar, sin intereses pecuniarios?

Una cosa que ha aprendido en la vida como hombre es que una vez que se propone un trato, se espera a que la mujer lo cierre. Usopp pensó en irse, dándose la vuelta para salir por la ventana, y es cuando Kaya le detiene diciéndole:

- No tienes que irte, Usopp… quiero que te quedes conmigo.

¡Listo! El trato estaba cerrado. Usopp se da la media vuelta y se queda esperando cerca de la ventana. Kaya se estaba mordiendo los labios y su sonrisa era muy evidente, caminando unos lentos pasos hacia su amigo, extendiendo sus manos con suavidad para sostener los hombros de Usopp, y así mismo mantenerse en silencio y sonriente.

Era la señal de Usopp para hacer el resto del trabajo. Este extendió sus manos hacia la cintura de la rubia, y acercó sus labios hacia ella, dándole su primer y esperado beso que marcaría el fin de una etapa y el comienzo de la otra. Pero esperen. Esto no acaba aquí. Kaya separa los labios de los de Usopp y se alejó solo un poco, sintiendo la respiración de su boca con la de su hombre.

- Usopp, ¿Cuánto me amas?

- Lo suficiente como para serte fiel para toda mi vida.

- Entonces, dame una prueba de amor.

Los ojos de Usopp se abren sorpresivamente y Kaya estaba sonriendo con un brillo en sus ojos, habiendo hecho una propuesta que significaría mucho. Ahí es cuando recordó de nuevo lo que Zoro le dijo y lo que en realidad significaba "cerrar el trato" ¿Era el momento?

- ¿Qué deseas, mi amor?

- Eso es obvio… solo tómame.

E inmediatamente el pene de Usopp comenzó a sentir la presión alzándose dentro de sus pantalones. Jamás se imaginó el día en que Kaya le pidiese eso, pero estaba sucediendo y no podía negar que al menos podría experimentar ese acto por primera vez con la chica que mejor conocía y que haya compartido momentos especiales.

- Eso haré… Kaya… mi amor.

No había espacio para las cobardías. Usopp de nuevo abrazó a Kaya con tanta fuerza que no la quiso soltar por unos segundos, entregándose en ese apasionado beso que le proporcionó con tanto ímpetu. La bella chica se entregó a ese deseo y sostuvo con firmeza la espalda de Usopp, y lo hizo que se sentase en su cama.

En seguida comenzaba a sacarse la bata de dormir, mostrándose con su ropa interior blanca y ajustada a sus atributos. Usopp se estaba sacando la camisa y sacando los zapatos, para recibir en su regazo a su amada Kaya. Se miraron por un segundo, y de nuevo se entregaron en un apasionado beso, para luego Usopp ir descendiendo por el cuello de su amada hasta descansar en los pechos, besándolos con pasión.

- Oh… sí… sigue así, Usopp.

Estaba perdido en sus pechos, ya que siendo su primera vez, los nervios estaban desatándose y su erecto pene llegó al punto clave de firmeza. Kaya lo siente con su mano y comenzó a abrir el cierre del pantalón de Usopp y lo sostuvo con sus manos, para sacarlo y poder contemplarlo.

- Me gusta…

Usopp separa sus labios de los pechos de Kaya y se reclina en la cama, dejando que sea la chica la que se acostase sobre él, tumbándolo en la cama. Usopp estaba desabrochando el brasier y luego ayudaba a sacarle las bragas, contemplando esa depilada vagina que anhelaba el pene de Usopp.

- Ya estoy lista, Usopp… me tienes, mi amor.

Usopp la acostó a un lado y estando encima de ella, sostuvo con firmeza su pene, para ir introduciéndolo con suavidad en ella. Esto le sacó un gemido agudo.

- ¿Te hice daño?

- Amor, es mi primera vez… se dulce y gentil.

- Lo haré amor, lo haré.

Para ayudar a estimular un poco la penetración, Usopp descendió a su amada, acariciándola con sus labios y rodeándola con sus besos en sus hombros y cuello. Finalmente, tras varios intentos, Kaya sentía que estaba rompiéndosele por dentro el himen y agarró con fuerza los antebrazos de Usopp, marcándole las uñas por el dolor.

- Lo hice, amor.

Se le salieron las lágrimas a Kaya y cuando Usopp sacó el pene, un poco de sangre salió de ahí, y suspiraron de alivio para comenzar con las embestidas. Usopp la penetró con suavidad, llegando hasta el final de las paredes vaginales, produciéndosele una sensación extraordinaria que le sacó un gemido de placer, al igual que su amada.

Tomando posición, Usopp se movía con suavidad, sin quitarle la vista a los bellos ojos de la chica de sus sueños. Aquella que le era la única que le privaba los sueños más recónditos de su consciencia. La embestía y seguía besando esos delicados pechos, al igual que sus pezones erectos, lamiéndolos con suavidad.

- Sigue así Usopp… Oh… ¡Oh! Sigue así… sigue.

Un gemido muy agudo salió de la boca de Kaya que estimuló el glande del narigón temeroso, el cual iba aumentando poco a poco las embestidas. Seguido de esto, él se acuesta y Kaya se sienta encima de él, para ir meneándose con suavidad, insertando sus uñas en los pectorales de Usopp, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

- Oh, Kaya… te amo Kaya… me fascinas.

- Tu también me fascinas, mi amor… ¡Oh, Usopp!

De pronto, Kaya comenzaba a aumentar la intensidad y esta vez estaba saltando con un poco más de fiereza, produciendo una leve sensación en el húmedo pene de Usopp con ese liquido pre-seminal. Luego de varios minutos, el chico estaba teniendo una sensación extraordinaria en su abdomen, y dijo:

- Creo que me corro… me corro.

Inmediatamente Kaya sabía lo que eso implicaba y se levanta, sacándose el pene de Usopp de su vagina, viendo como a los segundos este chico se corrió desprendiendo ese semen sobre los pechos de su amada, la cual al instante de haber visto a su hombre acabar, ella lo hizo del mismo modo corriéndose en el abdomen de Usopp.

Seguido de esto, Kaya se descendió hacia Usopp, con lágrimas en sus ojos, teniendo a su amado cerca de su rostro, diciéndole:

- Esto me ha encantado… para ser mi primera vez.

Usopp se sostenía la cabeza y suspiraba aliviado, sintiendo como su pene estaba otra vez alzándose, para continuar con el sexo, pero Kaya estaba adolorida con su delicado clítoris y se acostó encima de Usopp, descansando en su pecho.

- Usopp…

Este chico atiende al llamado, mientras acariciaba los hombros, diciendo:

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Me amas?

- Lo suficiente como para nunca dejarte.

Y seguido de eso, un último beso apasionado se mostró entre estos dos amantes jóvenes, quienes no paraban de demostrar lo mucho que se amaban. Había dado resultado todo lo que dijeron Sanji y Zoro, pero seguido de esto, Kaya se recostó en el pecho de Usopp, diciéndole:

- Buenas noches, mi amor.

Este solo sonrió y dio un profundo suspiro, sabiendo que esta noche sería una de las mejores de su entera vida. Ya Usopp tenía una nueva anécdota que recordar, y una noche tan especial como esta para él y para Kaya, jamás sería olvidada.

- Descansa, Kaya… mi amor.

Y dicho esto, se arropa con la espesa sabana de la cama, y ambos quedaron abrazados como dos amantes en medio de la luna llena. No serían los mismos de antes, cambiando de ser los amigos a la primera pareja definitiva de la historia de sus vidas.


	19. Una Nota que Vale Más que un Puntaje

Llegó el lunes de nuevo. El instituto abría de nuevo sus puertas para una nueva semana de clases, en los que todos los chicos se estaban aproximando para llegar a sus respectivos salones y terminar sus asignaciones.

Ya dentro del salón, con la materia de la clase de la profesora Hina, todos estaban en presentación de un examen, incluyendo el mismísimo Zoro, quien estaba concentrado para poder salir con excelentes calificaciones, y así mismo poder ser de un orgullo para la sensual profesora que le dedicó tiempo. Atrás de él, estaba Luffy mordiéndose la lengua, y maquinando las respuestas.

- Joder, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar…

Y en seguida mientras se rascaba la cabeza, continuaba pensando en que responder. Pero la sorpresa era que Zoro estaba escribiendo como si estuviese firmando una sentencia de libertad de la prisión. Se apresuraba tanto que eso llamó la atención de Hina, la cual se cruza de brazos y sonríe diciéndose a sí misma:

- Vaya, vaya, Zoro… estás apurado, veamos que estás haciendo.

Comienza a caminar con lentitud hacia él llegándole por detrás, y al alzar la mirada hacia su examen, se da cuenta que lo estaba haciendo bien. Lentamente alza las cejas y se sorprende de que este fuera el mismo Zoro desinteresado que no quería estudiar y que ahora lo estaba haciendo sin ningún sentido en específico.

- Sorprendente, Zoro.

Este se da cuenta que la profesora Hina estaba a un lado de sí mismo, así que alzando la mirada a un lado, se sienta erguido y pregunta:

- ¿Sucede algo, profesora Hina?

- No lo sé, tú dime, Zoro.

- Es que estoy concentrado… creo que saldré muy bien en este examen.

Pero en ese mismo instante, Hina sonríe y se inclina hacia el examen de Zoro, delante de los alumnos quienes unos cuantos pillaron la situación, se dan cuenta que la profesora acerca mucho su rostro sobre el del peliverde, justificándose que miraba el examen de cerca.

- Tienes unos errores ortográficos, pero eso se puede compensar… cariño.

Cuando escuchó esto, Zoro no pudo evitar sentir la erección que estaba entonándose, pero luego cerró sus ojos por una razón extraña, y volteó al otro lado, diciendo:

- Eh, bueno… debo terminar esto, lo siento… ¿Puedo seguir?

- Adelante Zoro, espero que salgas bien, si no…

Acercándose a su oído, Hina sonríe y termina de decir con susurros.

- … te tendré que castigar, sentándome en tu enorme y rica verga, saltando una y otra vez.

La lengua la pasa al lóbulo de la oreja y luego se separa, pasando la mano accidentalmente intencional por el hombro de Zoro. Esto era el colmo, el peliverde se distrajo de lo que estaba escribiendo y cerró sus ojos imaginándose otra cosa, para poder continuar.

- Maldita sea, concéntrate Zoro… ya te la cogiste y ya no importa.

Desde atrás, Luffy estaba riéndose y dijo a Zoro:

- ¿Se te empalmó la verga?

- ¡Tú cierra la puta boca, pendejo!

Seguido de esto, todos continuaron con sus respectivos exámenes, habiendo pasado la hora respectiva. Todos los alumnos se levantaban y le entregaban los exámenes para poder irse del salón. Zoro y Luffy estaban apresurándose a entregar los suyos.

- ¿Cómo crees que saliste en esa evaluación, Luffy?

- No lo sé, creo que lo haré my bien… si no es así, mi abuelo me va a caer a coñazos.

- No lo imagino.

Acto seguido, Zoro y Luffy llegaron al escritorio de Hina y le entregan sus exámenes, pero la profesora sostiene la mano del peliverde y le guiña el ojo, para luego soltarle la mano. Este se va junto con Luffy y este le pregunta:

- Oye, ¿Y qué le pasa a Hina?

- Yo que sé…

- ¿Yo que sé? ¿Por qué será que pienso que algo pasó entre ustedes?

Gracias a esta pregunta, este comenzó a sonreír de una manera demasiado frenética, y alzó sus manos admitiendo la realidad.

- Está bien, sí… yo me la cogí.

Oyendo esto, Luffy se sorprende y brinca de emoción, diciendo:

- No te lo puedo creer, ¿En serio? ¿Le diste por ese chocho?

- Así es… bien duro.

- Que cabrón eres.

- Ya vamos a comer, que tengo hambre.

Estos dos decidieron ignorar lo que estaban hablando y se apresuraron a caminar hacia los comedores de la universidad, y vieron que estaba llegando Sanji y Usopp. Este último se veía muy distraído de todo, manteniéndose sonriente en su disimulo. Luffy saluda a Sanji y le dice:

- Oi, al parecer tenemos que ir a deportes… según lo que sé, Franky quiere hablar con nosotros.

- ¿Y que puede ser, Luffy?

- Trataran de organizarnos equipos para los juegos.

- Eso suena interesante.

Sanji desvía su mirada hacia Zoro, y le pregunta:

- ¿El marimo de mierdas, va a jugar también?

En eso Zoro, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se enoja, respondiendo:

- Sí, pendejo… ¿Algún problema?

- Ninguno, solo que no quiero que el equipo se vaya a la mierda por culpa de uno.

- Cierra la boca y avanza en la fila, idiota.

Los cuatro chicos recogieron sus comidas y ahora estaban dirigiéndose hacia una mesa vacía entre los muchos que estaban esperando. Por otro lado, Nami, Vivi y Kaya, se veían muy relajadas y tranquilas. Conversaban de cosas plenas, mientras estaban sentadas en una mesa, tocando los temas esperados de chicas, pero por sorpresa Kaya era la única que no estaba prestando atención a nada.

- Y por eso es que te lo digo, Vivi… si vamos a formar un equipo de porristas, tenemos que buscar el método de apoyar a los chicos y que se sientan reanimados.

A un lado de Kaya, Vivi estaba alzando una ceja, recostando la cabeza sobre su mano.

- Pero a mí no me convence mucho la idea de hacerlo como sugieres.

- No está mal usar uniformes cortos…

- Pero cortos que al saltar se nos vean las bragas, es algo como…

- Por favor, Vivi… ni que viviéramos en el siglo pasado.

En seguida, Kaya se veía sonriendo al ver hacia la mesa en donde están los chicos. Aprovecha para captar la atención de Usopp, el cual estaba sonriéndole y gesticulando con su boca la frase "te amo por siempre". Kaya se sonroja y se pasa el cabello por detrás de la oreja, y desvía a un lado sonriendo.

Nami la ve extraña y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede Kaya? Estás muy rara desde que salimos de tu casa.

Vivi estaba al lado de ella y opina lo mismo:

- Creo que todos te vimos muy rara hasta llegara acá.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Pero Kaya levanta la mirada y se incorpora en la seriedad, bebiendo su gaseosa sin ningún problema. Vivi se da cuenta que estaba desviando su mirada hacia la mesa de Usopp, y le pregunta:

- ¿Todo está mejor con Usopp ahora?

Y ella sin desviar la mirada dijo:

- Mejor desde anoche.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

Seguido de esto, Kaya mira a sus amigas que estaban expectantes y comienza a menear los pechos, sonriendo y enrojeciéndose por completo, dando a entender que fue una noche fantástica.

Del otro lado de la mesa, los chicos seguían hablando de juegos. Luffy comía carne desesperado y decía a sus amigos, tras tragar con aspereza.

- Bien, chicos lo que necesitamos es ir escogiendo los demás miembros del equipo… no quisiera tocar en un mismo con ese pendejo de Kid.

En seguida, Zoro se recostó en su silla sosteniendo el antebrazo por encima del espaldar, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Yo tampoco quisiera estar junto a ese idiota de Killer… primero me mataría antes de ceder a eso.

- Ya somos dos.

Pero de pronto, Zoro se da cuenta que Usopp estaba con la mirada a un lado y estaba sonriendo, perdido en su mente.

- Oi, Usopp… ¿Qué demonios sucede?

Luffy se da cuenta también de su distracción y le pregunta:

- Has estado como un pendejo desviado durante todo este tiempo… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Es cuando de pronto, Usopp reacciona y se rasca la cabeza, riéndose con un poco de pena.

- Ah chicos, no es nada… es que yo estaba pensando en… ¡Bah, nada importante!

Sanji enciende un cigarrillo y le mira diciendo:

- Debe ser importante porque no has dejado de sonreír como un idiota durante toda la mañana.

- Sanji, no exageres…

- ¿Qué no exageres? Suspiras como idiota enamorado que…

A veces cuando decimos algo que está en la punta de nuestras lenguas, es cuando acertamos a la respuesta sin darnos cuenta de lo que es, hasta que lo vemos. Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca, y Zoro junto con Luffy se sorprendieron acercándose más a Usopp, diciendo:

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Qué sucedió en casa de Kaya?

- ¿Hablaste con ella?

Pero Usopp se sintió amenazado con las preguntas, y es cuando este responde alzando las manos, sobresaltándose en gran manera:

- ¡Oi, oi, oi, dejen de preguntar tanta mierdas! ¡No pasó nada malo!

Zoro se ríe por esto y le calma, haciéndole señas que baje la voz:

- Nadie piensa lo contrario, solo esperamos que te haya ido bien, ¿No?

- Claro que me fue bien, tan bien que luego de entrar a…

Pero en seguida Usopp reaccionó y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, sorprendido. En ese entonces Sanji y Zoro captaron lo que pasó en realidad y preguntaron:

- No puede ser… ¿En serio Kaya y tú…?

- ¿Acaso te acostaste con ella?

Luffy escuchó esto, y comenzó a reírse eufórico, pero Usopp bajaba la cabeza hacia la mesa, admitiendo la realidad que fue evidente en su rostro.

- Bueno, sí… lo hice chicos… me acosté con Kaya.

Al terminar de decir esto, estos tres se lanzaron encima de él, celebrando y festejando con alegría su acometido. ¿Y cómo no estarlo por su amigo temeroso? Todos los demás veían rara esta situación en la que estos tres festejaban haciendo un alboroto con Usopp, pero sirvió para comprobarle a las chicas que lo que Kaya les hizo saber es cierto. Nami se sorprende y con su boca bien abierta pregunta:

- ¿En serio? ¿Con Usopp?

Kaya sonreía de felicidad y suspiró enamorada, diciendo:

- Chicas, era lo que esperaba durante dos años… Usopp me dijo que me ama y no me piensa dejar ir… yo lo amo y siempre lo he amado.

- Me sorprende que haya tenido coraje para eso, el muy pobre.

- Pero estuvo de maravilla.

A un lado, Vivi estaba sonriendo y recuesta su mentón en el hombro de Kaya, diciéndole:

- Me alegro por ti, Kaya… espero que esa felicidad sea eterna… ahora solo nos falta a Nami y a mí.

En ese instante, es cuando Nami se mantiene reacia a esto y cierra sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño, mientras bebía su jugo.

- Eso jamás… no hay nadie quien me merezca y creo que en esta universidad, los demás chicos o son unos estúpidos o ninguno vale la pena.

Vivi no comparte lo mismo y al desviar la mirada hacia la mesa de Usopp, dándose cuenta que todos estaban tranquilos, se mantiene mirando a Sanji y dice:

- ¿Y qué hay de Sanji o de Luffy? Ellos son buenos chicos.

- Sanji es un pervertido, así que no me consta… solo tú le tienes tanta paciencia y eres capaz de aguantarle sus tonterías.

- Lo hago porque es mi amigo al igual que tú… ¿Y de Luffy?

Cuando dijo esto, Vivi percibió el modo en que Nami desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba este chico, el cual se reía hablando con sus amigos. Nami suspiró al punto que le hizo sacar una sonrisa, siendo suficiente para que Vivi y Kaya se mirasen la una con la otra, provocando la reacción en Nami.

- ¿Qué están mirando ustedes?

Y ambas bajaron la mirada para continuar con su desayuno, diciendo al mismo tiempo:

- Nada que ver.

- Nada que ver.

Y siguieron comiendo su desayuno muy tranquilas, pero en la otra mesa, Zoro estaba conversando con sus amigos y su mente se desvía a pensar en el examen que presentó con Hina. Lo único que había en su mente era poder recibir esa evaluación y poder entregársela a Robin para que lo felicite.

- Oi, Zoro… ¿Qué te sucede?

Reaccionando al llamado de Usopp, el peliverde menea la cabeza y pregunta:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

- Te decíamos que si hoy vamos a ir a las prácticas de Franky.

- Sí, vámonos ya… se hace la hora.

Seguido de esto, los cuatro chicos se levantaron de la mesa y se dispusieron a salir del comedor, pero cuando lo estaban haciendo, Usopp estaba buscando la mirada de su amada Kaya y ella le correspondió, extendiéndole un beso desde la distancia, cosa que Usopp lo sujetó ficticiamente con su mano y lo llevó a su corazón.

Los segundos pasaron y mientras estaban en camino hacia el terreno de deportes, Zoro se distrae al ver que desde las escaleras estaba descendiendo la mismísima Robin, cargando con sus libros y con su saco recién quitado. Esto le sirvió para voltearse y descontinuar el camino, diciendo a sus amigos:

- Oi, chicos, los sigo luego… adiós.

Al darse la vuelta, Luffy se detiene al igual que los demás amigos, y extiende las manos un tanto confundido, preguntando:

- ¿A dónde carajos vas? Franky nos está esperando.

- Y díganle que lo veré luego… ¡Adiós, trío de pendejos!

Y dicho esto, se fue hacia otros pasillos entre muchos alumnos, aunque estos tres se encogieron de hombros y se fueron hacia el terreno de deportes. Por otro lado, Zoro se abría paso entre las molestas personas para poder llegar ante su sensual profesora que estaba yéndose hacia otro lugar en específico.

Mucha gente se le atravesaba en su camino, y este les hacía a un lado, moviéndolos con las manos y pasando entre ellos, demostrando molestia en sus ojos.

- ¡Joder, que pesados son estos cabrones cuando se atraviesan en el camino!

Entre tantas personas que hizo a un lado, Zoro se topó desgraciadamente con una persona que no se quería encontrar. Una chica de cabellos largos y negros, con anteojos y expresión de odio que te provoca matar de un solo coñazo.

- Al parecer no tienes nada más que hacer que ir huyendo a todos lados.

Zoro en medio de tantos alumnos que iban y venían de todas direcciones, se cruza de brazos y desvía su mirada a un lado, suspirando.

- ¿Es que no haces más nada que atravesarte en mi camino, cuando no te necesito ver?

- Tú eres quien se atraviesa en mi camino, mamarracho.

- Oi, no te pases… no abuses de tu suerte.

- ¿Y qué harás?

Dicho esto, Tashigi se acerca hacia Zoro, mirándolo de muy cerca a sus ojos sonríe agregando a su pregunta:

- ¿Vas a pegarme o vas a usar tus manos para masajear mis pechos?

Cuando escuchó esto, Zoro se sorprendió a tal punto que vio luego que ella se estaba riendo de él, yéndose hacia otro lado.

- Como sea, eres predecible, Zoro.

- Maldita seas mujer.

Y viendo que ya se había ido, el peliverde recuerda que estaba por ir detrás de la profesora Robin, así que comenzó a mirar a los lados como un idiota desesperado, rascándose la cabeza.

- Maldición, ¿A dónde se fue Robin?

De pronto al ver hacia otros pasillos en los que le quedaban delante de sí mismo, se ve a Robin salir para irse a otra clase, y es cuando Zoro aprovecha para seguirle sin perderle de rastro. Habiendo llegado lo suficientemente cerca de ella, desde atrás le dice:

- Así que estabas buscándome, ¿No?

Robin inmediatamente voltea hacia atrás y se detiene tras ver a Zoro sorprenderla.

- Zoro, que sorpresa.

- Bueno hagamos de cuenta que fue una sorpresa… ¿Y ya terminaste de dar clases?

Zoro era un sujeto que se estaba aprovechando de poder buscar un momento para poder estar con ella, aunque sea poco. Robin comenzaba a notar que este chico no era después de todo lo que parecía ser exacto en descripciones de su expediente. Su confianza cada vez era más notable hacia él.

- Sí, solo me queda una última clase para dentro de una hora.

- ¿Una hora? Ya veo…

Robin estaba sonriente, y se dio cuenta que este chico estaba llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y que suspiraba mirando a un lado. Ella frunce el ceño y pregunta:

- ¿Quieres decirme algo, Zoro?

Y seguido de esto, Zoro se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascaba, soltando una suave risa ahogada.

- Sí, pues… quería saber si usted y yo podíamos… no lo sé, charlar un rato.

- ¿Charlar un rato?

- Sí, claro, si es que no hay problema alguno.

Y tras pensárselo por unos instantes, desviando su mirada a un lado como si tratase de recobrar algún recuerdo efímero de un compromiso momentáneo, Robin suspira y asiente con su cabeza.

- Por supuesto, no hay problema, Zoro.

- Bien… eh, ¿Vamos a donde quieras?

- Qué raro, pensé que me llevarías a donde tú quisieras.

De pronto, este chico sonrió ahogado en sus nervios por cómo le iba todo y señala hacia los jardines internos de la universidad, diciéndole:

- Bueno, vamos a las calzadas en donde los profesores dan sus clases abiertamente.

- Ok, te sigo.

- No, por favor, después de ti.

Robin se da cuenta en seguida de cómo Zoro se inclinó al frente, extendiendo la mano hacia el pasillo que terminaba hacia los jardines de la universidad. Esto le produjo una leve risa que soltó mientras comenzaba a andar el camino.

- Me sorprendes cada día más, Zoro… está bien, yo te guiaré.

- Eso me parece bien.

Acto seguido, Robin comienza a andar el camino y Zoro levanta la mirada para poder contemplar ese enorme trasero que tenía esta mujer, debajo de esos pantalones ejecutivos, totalmente ajustados a su cuerpo. Seguido de esto, llegaron a un lugar distante entre los muchos alumnos y antes que pudiesen sentarse en unas de las bancas, Robin coloca sus pertenencias encima de la banca y pregunta a Zoro:

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en tu evaluación del control social?

Seguido de esto, Zoro se sienta en la misma banca y viendo a Robin de pie, le responde de la siguiente manera:

- No lo sé, aun no me lo entrega.

- ¿Y qué esperas para ir a buscarlo?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se rasca la cabeza, mostrándose en seguida un poco extrañado, mientras que Robin se cruza de brazos y suspira profundamente, hace que su alumno desesperado pregunte:

- ¿Quiere que le diga a Hina que me lo entregue?

- Por supuesto, quiero ver como sales y así mismo ver si eres capaz de convencerme de recompensarte por tu desempeño.

¡Momento! ¿Recompensa? Esta parte si le pareció a Zoro muy interesante, tanto que alzó las cejas y sonrió acomodándose el cuello de la camisa que portaba.

- ¿Recompensa? No recuerdo que hablamos de eso.

Robin bajó sus brazos a tal respuesta y se sentó justo al lado de Zoro, abriendo uno de sus libros y suspirando con suavidad, respondiendo a eso.

- Pero lo hablaremos.

- Eso es interesante, profesora Robin.

- ¿Y aun sigues aquí?

Inmediatamente, Zoro se paró de esa banca y corrió apresurado a buscar el salón en donde se encontraba la profesora Hina, y finalmente tras unos largos minutos de haber indagado demasiados salones, la encuentra impartiendo una clase.

- Genial, ya la encontré… ahora que me entregue el examen.

Cuando Zoro entra, los alumnos que veían clases con ella estaban saliendo por casualidad. Eso sirvió para que pudiese entrar con confianza y hablar con la profesora que al verlo llegar, sonríe diciéndole:

- Zoro, otra vez… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y suspirando profundamente, sin ánimos de querer recordar cómo fue que disfrutó follándose a esa profesora, saluda cordialmente y va directo al grano.

- Es que estaba pensando en que si había alguna posibilidad que usted me entregase el examen que vimos… y que lo corrija, si aun no lo está.

- ¿Quieres el examen? ¿Para qué, si puedo saber?

- Está bien, no le mentiré…

Cuando Zoro estaba dándole la explicación, percibió que Hina le estaba mirando el entrepiernas y eso lo estaba incomodando, al punto de sentarse y cruzar las piernas, continuando con la petición.

- … necesito el examen, porque con él lo entregaré a un profesor que es mi tutor estudiantil, ya que por mi expediente, soy un ex convicto que necesita ayuda.

Esto le pareció muy interesante a la profesora Hina, la cual baja la mirada hacia los exámenes y comienza a buscar el de Zoro, pero seguido de esto dijo:

- ¿Y por qué no me buscaste a mí como tutora estudiantil?

- Bueno, creo que ese profesor me escogió a mí.

- Yo hubiese hecho un buen trabajo contigo…

Y alzando la mirada por encima del examen, sonríe sacando la lengua y haciendo círculos en su boca.

- … y así mismo, otras cosas interesantes.

Zoro solo prefiere reírse ahogadamente y esperar a que Hina le diese el examen que por cierto ya estaba corregido. La profesora extiende la mano con la evaluación, diciéndole:

- Buen trabajo.

El peliverde se levanta y sostiene el examen y se va retirando sin siquiera mirar aun el examen, diciendo:

- Muchas gracias, profesora Hina… usted es la mejor.

Seguido de esto, sale del salón y se apresura a correr como pudo abriéndose paso entre los estudiantes y profesores que merodeaban por la universidad, para así mismo llegar con tanta prisa hacia su excitante profesora que estaba esperándolo en el mismo lugar.

Zoro desciende unos escalones y veía desde lo lejos a Robin leer un libro, y llegó ante ella, diciéndole:

- No fue difícil después de todo, Robin.

La profesora alza la mirada y ve a Zoro con el examen, y le extiende la mano para buscar entre su cartera unos anteojos de lectura.

- Déjame ver el examen y yo veré que podemos hacer.

- No será necesario que lo corrija… está mucho mejor.

Robin se tomó el tiempo necesario para revisar la evaluación que había hecho su alumno electo, y tras haber detallado cada pregunta y cada respuesta, alzó las cejas mostrándose un tanto sorprendida, haciendo que Zoro sonriese de la emoción por saber que estaba yendo por buen camino.

- Nada mal, aunque con algunos errores ortográficos todo pudo haber ido mejor.

- ¿En serio?

Zoro se sienta al lado de su sensual profesora, pero cuando contemplaba un 17 en su evaluación, de pronto ve que ella estaba sacando un corrector y que lo iba a poner en acción.

- ¿Qué haces?

Y seguido de esto, tachó la nota que le había dado Hina y Robin le colocó un sorpresivo 13 en la evaluación, respondiendo a su pregunta.

- Dándote la evaluación que yo considero que mereces.

- ¿Un 13? Esto es una raya para mí.

- Debiste esforzarte más.

- ¿Y por qué está malo el examen?

- Tienes muchos errores ortográficos, y muchas tachaduras… eso te arruina tu presentación si piensas ser un hombre de futuro… al menos esperaba un 18 o más que eso.

Entregándole el examen a Zoro, Robin se levanta de la banca y suspira diciendo:

- Esperaba que hicieses más que eso, pero como soy tu tutora estudiantil, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana con eso.

Y justo antes de irse, se detiene y voltea hacia su alumno, diciéndole:

- ¿Vienes conmigo o no?

Zoro levanta la mirada hacia su profesora y le pregunta:

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- A mi casa… estudiaremos mejor este examen y lo volverás a presentar, así que más te vale que esta vez te esfuerces mejor, Zoro… si quieres ser recompensado.

La derrota en el examen quizá era una buena idea después de todo. ¿Cómo iba a rechazarle otra invitación a su casa, así que Zoro no se lo pensó por mucho tiempo y se levantó de la banca, arrugando el examen y echándolo a un bote de basura, diciendo:

- Está bien, creo que merezco salir mucho mejor que eso que le acabo de demostrar… me esforzaré y le juro, aquí, delante de Dios y de todos los estudiantes que seré el mejor alumno de todos y el más sobresaliente.

Oyendo esto, Robin pudo sonreír con más eficacia y sostuvo al chico rodeado su brazo derecho para salir con él de ese lugar.

- Eso me gusta, ese es el Zoro que quiero ver… el triunfador.

Y habiendo dicho esto, ambos salieron de la universidad para un siguiente día de estudio intensivo. Quizá pueda ser incomodo para un estudiante que se esfuerza, pero por extraña que parezca la razón, Zoro estaba tratando de probar que era mejor que un simple chico que quería follarse a su sensual profesora.


	20. Conociendo Más a Mi Profesora

Por suerte tras muchas cosas que ocurren en situaciones como las de Zoro, muy pocos pueden ver la importancia de tener una profesora que se interese en ellos mas como un alumno de promedio normal. Zoro sabía la importancia de esto, y aunque estaba siendo reprimido por sus deseos sexuales, creía que cada día con ella era una ventaja importante para algo mucho mejor. No importa cuánto esperar, al final valdría la pena.

Todo estaba valiendo la pena para Zoro. Este chico se imaginaba cada cosa mejor de lo que cualquiera podía hacer y solo así, su mundo sería mejor cada vez. Estaban llegando a la casa de la profesora Robin, y al estacionarse en el garaje de la enorme casa, Zoro dice:

- ¿Y qué será lo que haremos, Robin? ¿Seguiremos estudiando?

Bajándose del auto al igual que ella, se da cuenta que Robin estaba suspirando cansada diciendo:

- No lo sé, por lo visto tendremos que ponernos al día con eso.

- Significa que tendré que estudiar más ese examen, ¿No?

- Así es, que bueno que lo sepas sin que te lo tenga que decir.

Pero cuando estaban yendo hacia la puerta principal de la casa de la profesora, Zoro voltea hacia el auto de Robin, y lo percibe un tanto sucio. Así que al detenerse, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y pregunta:

- Oi, profesora… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le lavaron el auto?

Robin abre la puerta de su casa y voltea hacia Zoro, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Qué cuando fue la última vez que te lavaron el auto? Se ve demasiado sucio.

- Eh… no lo sé…

Y echando un vistazo al igual que Zoro, Robin se cruza de brazos y recuerda al mismo instante, mirando hacia una dirección.

- … es verdad, lo olvidé por completo… debí llevarlo ayer, pero se me olvidó.

Es en ese entonces cuando Zoro voltea hacia ella y le sonríe diciendo:

- Ya veo… si usted desea, yo puedo lavarle el auto.

Esto era muy extraño para la misma profesora, la cual inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, alzando una ceja al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Quieres lavarme el auto?

- Claro, aprovechando que estamos aquí y que yo puedo hacerlo con todo gusto.

- No lo sé, Zoro, me da pena que tú me hagas ese favor y…

- Ah, vamos…

Zoro alza la mano y sonríe diciendo:

- Pena son cuatro letras, y para mí no es nada… permítame que le haga ese favor, al menos por no haberle sacado una nota esperada.

- Zoro, eso no me justifica para que me laves el auto.

- Solo digo.

De pronto se lo estuvo pensando demasiado por un instante, y viendo como este chico se reía delante de ella, encogiéndose de los hombros, suspira diciendo:

- Vale, está bien… en seguida te traigo la esponja y el jabón.

- Aquí te espero, mujer.

Pero cuando Robin oyó esto, se devolvió y preguntó a su alumno, acercándose hasta donde estaba, mirándolo a unos centímetros. Al parecer, que Zoro le haya dicho así, no le pareció muy apropiado.

- ¿Me dijiste "mujer?

El peliverde estaba muy cohibido al mirar a su sensual profesora, con sus manos en su cintura, esperando una respuesta en su expresión de seriedad.

- Eh… sí…

- Nadie me llama así, Zoro… nadie.

- ¿Nadie?

- Nadie.

- Bueno… ¿Lo siento?

Oyendo esta disculpa ahogada, Robin lentamente sorprende a Zoro, comenzando a tomar una actitud ligera y de una risa que le hizo suspirar de alivio dentro de sí mismo.

- ¿Te asustaste, verdad?

- No mucho.

Y tras resonar su garganta, Zoro se mostró sonriente y Robin se da la vuelta para entrar a la casa, a buscar los demás implementos para que este chico lavase el auto.

- Eso estuvo cerca… demonios, huele a cielo.

Los segundos pasaron, y Robin llegaba con una cubeta de agua y jabón, y unas esponjas, entregándoselas al chico, diciéndole:

- Son las 10.00 de la mañana, tienes hasta las 11.45 para que termines de lavar mi auto, lavarte las manos y venir a comer… ¿Trato hecho?

- Supongo que no tengo más opciones.

Dicho esto, oro ve que Robin sonríe mirando a un lado, y acercándose a este chico, le coloca ambas manos en los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Déjame enseñarte algo, Zoro, conmigo solo tienes una opción… mi opción.

- ¿En serio?

- Pronto te darás cuenta que yo siempre hablo en serio.

Y tras haber dicho esto, Robin le guiña el ojo y entra de nuevo a su casa, cerrando la puerta. El peliverde se da la vuelta hacia el auto, mostrándose sonriente.

- Bueno, a lavar esto y a dejarlo como una maravilla.

En seguida, Zoro comenzó a hacer su respectivo trabajo de lavar el auto, empezando a enjabonar todo el capó del vehículo. Se estaba esforzando para dejarlo como una maravilla moderna, sonriendo y diciéndose a sí mismo.

- Espero que con esto me gane más puntos, quizá me lo merezca, pero que ni el idiota de Luffy se entere… seré la burla de todos.

Los minutos pasaron y el calor comenzaba a acrecentarse en ese lugar. Zoro estaba sudando más que un futbolista en prorroga, y mientras estaba lavando las llantas, sentado en el suelo, se pasa la mano por la frente, secándose el sudor, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Joder que calor que hace… creo que tendré que apresurarme.

Mientras estaba haciendo esto, creyó que era más conveniente levantarse del suelo. Zoro mira hacia los lados y como no percibió a más nadie en esa residencia, se estaba sacando la franela húmeda de todo el sudor que estaba impregnando, echándola a un arbusto que estaba cerca del auto.

- Ahhh, mucho mejor.

Y dicho esto, continuó enjabonando el auto con más prisa para acabar rápido con su ardua tarea. Desde adentro, Robin se había cambiado la ropa de trabajo y se colocó unos jeans azules oscuros y una blusa negra, remangada y descotada, exhibiendo un poco más la carnosidad de esos hermosos pechos.

Había preparado una limonada para llevársela a su alumno preferido, pero en cuanto estaba llegando hacia afuera, se detiene viendo por la ventana al mismo Zoro que estaba lavando el auto, sin franela. Inconscientemente Robin se sorprende un poco y camina unos lentos pasos hacia la ventana y se asoma a contemplar ese torso mojado y un poco moreno por el sol.

- Zoro… no estás nada mal.

Pero la sorpresa fue que sin ella darse cuenta, comenzaba a suspirar viendo ese cuerpo fornido, llevándose la mano con lentitud hacia el cuello, expirando un poco su propio aliento. Era de esperarse, Robin estaba excitándose con ver a su alumno sin franela. Esto poco a poco comenzaría a repercutir en ella, pero se controla meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriendo.

- Bueno, mejor que salga.

De pronto la puerta se abre y Robin sale hacia el frente de su casa, viendo como Zoro estaba esforzándose de dejar impecable el auto. Acercándose con su limonada en la mano, le llama:

- Zoro, ven para que te refresques.

Este chico se asoma del otro lado del auto y coloca la esponja en el suelo y se seca las manos con su pantalón, acercándose hacia Robin sosteniendo el enorme vaso de limonada, diciendo:

- Uff, que alivio… ya era hora.

Así que secándose el sudor de su frente, Zoro sonríe y se empina el vaso de limonada con intensidad. Robin estaba sonriente delante de su alumno y hubo un momento en que Zoro estaba terminándose la limonada y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para terminárselo, y ese fue el momento en el que Robin siguió viendo sus pectorales y abdominales sudados, provocándole un suspiro tembloroso.

Zoro se terminó su limonada y le entrega el vaso vacío a su profesora, diciéndole:

- Muchas gracias Robin, en el momento adecuado.

- ¿Todavía te falta?

- No, ahora tengo que secarlo… me quedan pocos segundos para terminarlo.

- Bien…

En ese instante, Zoro regresa al auto mojado y comienza a secarlo con un pañuelo para poder dejarlo brilloso, y Robin se dio cuenta que de la casa frente suya, una señora estaba paseando a un perro y se detuvo a contemplar al chico desvestido. Esto le pareció muy incomodo, pero Robin supo cómo manejarlo, diciendo:

- ¿Por qué no mejor dejas que el sol se encargue de secarlo? Solo falta el capó y ya.

Zoro se sorprende por esto y responde diciendo:

- Pero ya acabo… solo déjame un minuto.

- Apresúrate.

En eso Zoro siguió secando el auto y de pronto apareció otra vecina mirando como este chico lavaba el auto, y como por arte de magia aparecieron más. Robin no lo podía creer y esto le incomodó, así que caminó directamente hacia Zoro, y le colocó ambas manos en su espalda y le dijo:

- Ya está bien así, Zoro… entra a la casa, vamos.

Zoro no lo podía creer, estaba siendo llevado dentro de la casa por su profesora celosa, que al entrarlo mira hacia las vecinas calentonas y les guiñaba el ojo, dándoles bronca.

Ya adentro, el peliverde voltea hacia Robin y le ve que le estaba trayendo una toalla, pero le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucedió? Me faltaba solo el capó.

- Que se seque con el sol por sí solo… toma y sécate.

Zoro recibe la toalla y ve a su profesora irse directamente hacia la cocina. Luego sonríe y se seca los cabellos y la cara, para luego secarse el pecho desnudo, diciendo:

- Que mujer tan rara.

Y desde la cocina se oye que le dijo:

- ¿Vienes a comer o qué?

Esto sorprendió demasiado a Zoro, el cual colocándose la toalla alrededor del cuello, caminó directamente hacia ella, viendo que le había servido un delicioso almuerzo.

- Esto luce demasiado rico… como deseo comer así todos los días.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se iba a sentar en la mesa, pero Robin lo detiene señalándole.

- Eh, eh, ¿A dónde crees que vas? Ve a lavarte las manos y deja esa toalla a un lado.

El peliverde se sintió dominado por su sensual profesora, pero prefirió hacer caso sin decir nada al respecto. Tras haber hecho todo esto, se sentó a la mesa y Robin estaba trayendo la franela sudada de su alumno y la estaba llevando hacia la lavadora con la toalla húmeda. Regresando a la mesa con su alumno se dispone a almorzar con él, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Unos minutos después de haber terminado de almorzar, ambos se fueron al patio trasero a ver la respectiva clase. Robin estaba trayendo unos libros a su alumno, y le dijo:

- Nuevamente tendremos que repasar todo lo que vimos, Zoro… esta vez tendrás que esforzarte más.

Zoro recibe los libros, y aun seguía con el cuerpo descubierto. Comienza a hojearlos y a corregir las preguntas que le salieron mal en ese examen, y decía a sí mismo:

- Me faltaron muy pocas, pero según para usted, todo estaba malo.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro provocó una reacción en Robin de una sorpresa que no se imaginaba. Cruzándose de brazos, le pregunta:

- ¿Crees que te evalué muy mal?

- No lo sé, usted es la profesora… si estoy mal, estoy mal.

- Es que lo estás, al menos en el examen estás mal, pero en el físico no…

¡Ups! Se le iba a salir y se contuvo, resonando su garganta. Iba a decir que en su físico estaba bien, pero como pudo retuvo la palabra sin decirla, respondiendo lo siguiente:

- Perdón… creo que en tu ortografía no estás muy mal que digamos.

- ¿Tú crees? Me dijiste que estaba muy mal, así que no veo que estaba mal…

En ese mismo instante, Zoro extiende su brazo para tomar un libro muy cerca de Robin, y ella contempla la espalda de su alumno con más atención, y resuena su garganta, levantándose de la mesa.

- Creo que tu franela ya está lavada y seca… en seguida te la traigo.

Se retira a buscarle la franela a su estudiante y se la entrega tras varias horas de este chico haber estudiado sin franela. Robin se la entrega y este se la coloca, viendo que son las 4.00 de la tarde. Su mente estaba embotada por el día de hoy, y se reflejaba cuando se masajeaba la cabeza. Robin sonríe y le pregunta:

- Mejor descansemos, ¿Quieres algo de postre, Zoro? Te lo has ganado.

- Pues si me lo he ganado, con mucho gusto lo acepto.

Estos dos se levantan de la mesa de estudio y se dirigen hacia la cocina. Robin le estaba trayendo una porción de torta de chocolate con café, y crema batida, diciéndole:

- Espero que te guste.

Zoro se lo acepta y ve que Robin se sienta a un lado suyo del sofá grande. Sonríe como un bebé lactante, y se dispone a comer su postre.

- Vaya, Robin, es una delicia… ¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar tan delicioso?

- Me halaga que lo digas, Zoro, solo lo disfruto por mi misma para poder dárselo a las demás personas.

- Eres una mujer muy caritativa, pero aun no me has respondido mi pregunta.

Seguido de esto, Robin suspira con una sonrisa ahogada y mira a un lado, diciendo:

- Creo que nadie me ha enseñado esto, lo aprendo con los canales de chefs alrededor del mundo, por mí misma.

- Ya veo, nadie te ha enseñado nada de todo lo que sabes.

- Es que todo lo he aprendido por mí misma.

- Vaya, esta es una gran sorpresa… ¿En serio nadie te ha enseñado nada de esto? No me pareces una mujer muy solitaria.

Robin se ríe por causa de esto y es cuando recuerda algo gracioso y lo dice:

- Soy algo solitaria, pero es porque muchos se pasan de amables conmigo, por razones que desconozco.

Mientras Robin estaba hablando de todo esto, el peliverde desvía su mirada levemente hacia los pechos de la morena, y piensa dentro de sí mismo:

- "Pero claro, ¿Cómo mierdas no van a ser amables todos contigo, con esos enormes pechos que provocan mamarlos como una cabra? ¡Y mira nada más ese culo! Eso le para el machete a cualquiera" "Yo me la cogería bien rico sin titubear, pero de seguro me exprimirías todos los fluidos corporales dejándome dormir por todo un día"

Así que levanta la mirada de nuevo hacia su profesora, la cual seguía diciendo:

- … creo que aun muchos de ellos se pasan de serviciales conmigo. Quizá será porque les inspiro confianza y…

De nuevo dentro de la mente de Zoro, seguía tejiéndose estas dudas:

- "¿Inspirar confianza? ¡Lo que inspiras es a la paja, mujer! ¿Quién piensa ser servicial y no poder tener de cerca esos pechos que te apuntan como dos rifles M4A1…" "Lo que yo te haría sería más que un acto servicial, sino que sería tu esclavo sexual"

Acto seguido, Robin pregunta a Zoro:

- ¿Y tú qué crees al respecto, Zoro?

Reaccionando de su desviación mental, el peliverde resuena la garganta y pregunta:

- ¿Qué pienso de qué? ¿De lo servicial?

- No, que si tú crees que todos son así conmigo por ser una buena profesora.

Oyendo esto, Zoro suspira mirando a un lado, diciendo:

- No lo sé, pienso que todos los que son amables con usted, es porque no se dan cuenta en realidad como es usted… permítame explicarle… es que usted inspira mucha confianza en las personas y en sus alumnos.

- Aja, te entiendo.

- Pero al mismo tiempo puede tener la equivocación de exceder la confianza en personas negativas o que no se la merecen y así poder llevarse malas experiencias.

Y luego de decir esto, Zoro regresa a terminarse de comer su torta y seguía pensando dentro de sí mismo:

- "Siempre y cuando no sepas que te quiero coger como un burro mientras veamos clases, todo irá bien…" "Las cosas cambiarán cuando me toque penetrarte y lamerte ese chocho y dejarte el culo como la cola de un mandril"

De pronto, tras haber comido varias porciones, Zoro se da cuenta de algo peculiar y pregunta:

- Oi, Robin, ¿Cómo es que una mujer como tú, vive aun sola en una casa tan grande y con un trabajo de especialista en la enseñanza? Me gustaría conocer más de ti.

Robin sintió la indirecta de esta pregunta personal, y sonrió respondiendo a eso, mientras se pasaba el cabello por detrás de su oreja.

- Bueno, provengo de una familia de acomodados… o mejor dicho, de ricos y millonarios, aunque la diferencia es que yo me independicé a muy corta edad… a tu edad ya era una mujer que estaba trabajando por mi propia cuenta.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente…

- Además de eso, hablo cuatro idiomas y tomo estas clases para agarrar una especialidad distinta… solo amplío más mi currículo… así que toda mi vida me he dedicado al éxito.

Palabras más palabras menos, era suficiente para hacerle pensar al peliverde que esta mujer no era una ignorante cualquiera. Que aparte de ser una mujer preparada, también es de una familia acaudalada y que ciertamente por eso vivía tan bien.

- No sé lo que es eso, ya que siempre he sido un vagarto que andaba metiéndose en problemas.

En ese momento, Robin notó que en cierto aspecto, Zoro estaba mostrando una mirada de desanimo ya que eso le servía como un recordatorio de no tener nada en toda su vida. Era de esperarse, a su edad ya Robin tenía todo esto, y él no ha conseguido nada. Era simplemente frustrante.

Seguido de esto, Robin siente la necesidad de consolar un poco a Zoro, pero se cohíbe por unos instantes, para no querer darle una mala impresión. Así que suspira y le sonríe diciendo:

- Lo sé, Zoro… te sientes frustrado… créeme que comprende desde lo más profundo de mi corazón como te sientes en estos momentos.

No lo pudo evitar y decidió acercarse un poco más hacia Zoro, sentándose a unos centímetros, y con su brazo recostado en el espaldar del mueble, le colocó la mano con suavidad en el hombro de este chico y le seguía diciendo:

- Pero creo que esta es una nueva oportunidad para ti de poder salir hacia delante… ¿Y sabes qué?

Zoro oye esta pregunta y voltea hacia Robin en la proximidad de su espacio personal.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo creo que puedes llegar a ser un hombre de bien en el futuro… yo lo creo y es más, me esforzaré yo misma en ver eso en ti.

- Gracias Robin, es un buen gesto de tu parte… de verdad lo aprecio.

Solo fueron unos segundos entre estos dos, en los que se cruzaron las miradas y se mantuvieron así por casi diez segundos. Ambos cortaron las miradas al mismo instante, y Zoro suspira mirando al frente, mientras que Robin le dice:

- ¿Te gustó el pastel? Si quieres te puedo dar otro.

- Me encantaría otro.

- Después de estudiar, pequeño saltamontes.

Así que la tarde continuó con la profesora y el alumno, aprovechando para seguir conociéndose el uno con el otro, pero con lo más importante de todo esto, es que puedan tenerse más confianza y ver si aun así el objetivo de Zoro sea el que se está imaginando desde que apostó. ¿Lo logrará? Quien lo sabe.


	21. ¿Y Si Te Beso?

Venida la mañana, en la universidad de nuevo, los chicos regresaban hacia sus deberes en clases. En plena entrada, se veía a un relajado Zoro, caminando con mucha rapidez hasta que al estar cerca de la entrada, se topa con Sanji el cual le mira de arriba abajo, diciéndole:

- ¿Y tú qué quieres, pervertido de mierda?

Sacándose el cigarro para arrojar la colilla a un lado, entra con Zoro y lo guía hacia el terreno de juegos, diciéndole:

- El profesor Franky te quiere ver en este momento.

- ¿Es por lo de ayer?

- Más o menos.

Estos dos se apresuran a caminar hacia el terreno de juegos y finalmente llegan ambos con otro grupo grande de chicos, y entre esos estaban Usopp y Luffy, quienes al ver a Zoro llegar con Sanji, dijeron:

- Finalmente llegaron.

- Es que al parecer no hacen nada más que pensar en coger.

- Mira quien lo dice.

Finalmente Zoro y Sanji se sientan con sus amigos y Franky sostenía un balón de futbol en sus manos, y se dirige hacia el resto de los chicos, dándoles una información que no se esperaban.

- ¡Buen día a todos los presentes pendejos que están aquí! ¡Como verán todos sus profesores me han dado el permiso especial para poder sacarlos hasta esta puta cancha de juegos y así mismo poder compartirles la siguiente información, con respecto al torneo de juegos interanuales!

Muchos de los estudiantes se alegraron por esto, y es cuando Luffy desvía su atención hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Este es el momento en el que estaremos participando para el torneo, Zoro… quizá los cuatro podamos participar de este torneo.

A lo que el peliverde, tras alzar su mirada hacia los demás que estaban esperando el juego, dijo:

- No lo sé, después de todo no ando muy interesado en participar.

Este comentario sorprendió demasiado a sus tres amigos, quienes le miraron incisivamente. Zoro se sintió muy raro por esto y preguntó:

- ¿Por qué me miran así?

Sanji en seguida responde eso, enojándose un poco.

- Quieres renunciar, ¿Crees que eso es bueno? No queremos más jugadores pendejos en nuestro equipo, y aunque no me agrades, no significa que no te necesitemos.

- ¡Bah! Eso de todos modos no es mi maldito problema, pero no podría dejarlos jugar sin mí.

- ¿Y entonces cual es el maldito problema?

En ese entonces estaba llegando la cuadrilla de Kid, los cuales desvían sus miradas hacia estos cuatro que estaban hablando, mofándose con sus gestos y otros problemas que querían causarles. Zoro en eso ve a Killer que le saca la puñeta, para decirle a Sanji:

- Es que no quiero jugar en el mismo equipo que esos cuatro pendejos.

Pero de pronto, mientras Franky estaba dando la charla, los cuatro pendejos como el peliverde les decía, estaban acercándose haciéndose paso en medio de los demás alumnos y se pararon justo frente de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Usopp. La tensión se veía muy grande y es cuando Franky al ver que estos cuatro estaban buscando problemas, les silba diciéndoles:

- ¡Oi, cuarteto de cabrónes! ¡Si quieren estar aquí, siéntense y déjenme hablar, y no molesten a los demás!

Pero es cuando Kid volea hacia Franky y sonriendo como todo sujeto burlón, le responde de la siguiente manera:

- ¿Y a ti quien carajos te preguntó?

- El mismo que te pateará el culo si no te sientas de una maldita buena vez.

- Ya quisiera ver eso, maldito pervertido.

Luffy escucha esto y se levanta en seguida, tocándole el hombro a Kid que estaba distraído.

- Oye pendejo…

En seguida, cuando Kid voltea hacia Luffy, este con su puño cerrado le estampa un fuerte coñazo que lo tumbó de las escalinatas hacia abajo.

- ¡nadie le habla así al profesor Franky! ¡Él es mi amigo!

Seguido de esto, Sanji y Zoro se levantaron para dar inicio a la reyerta, y como era de esperarse todos los demás se levantaron y formaron una trifulca. Desde abajo, Franky suspira bajando los hombros y soltando un papel caminando hacia la salida, decidiendo que era mejor que estos continuaran cayéndose a coñazos.

Una hora después, en frente de la sala de la rectora, Luffy estaba esperando esta vez solo. Dentro de la oficina estaba saliendo Kid, el cual al ver que Luffy se levantaba, lo mira diciéndole:

- Esta vez te has salvado, pero te juro que cuando salgas hoy… te romperé la maldita cara, mocoso de mierda.

Luffy sonreía como si no le temiese a nada, y responde diciendo:

- Te esperaré en unos segundos, así que si quieres te traes a tu pandilla de pendejos para que te defiendan también, maricón.

Y desde adentro de la oficina, Hancock llama a Luffy, diciéndole que pasara. Kid lo ve entrar y se retira de ese lugar. Ya estando adentro de la oficina de la rectora, el chico del sombrero de paja se sienta en uno de los sillones y se cruza de brazos, mirando con enojo hacia una dirección fija.

Hancock desde su escritorio, miraba a este chico con detenimiento y en su mente estaba pasando la posibilidad de acercarse más a él y poder conocerlo bien, pero a su manera. Se levanta del escritorio y camina en dirección a él, diciéndole:

- Monkey D. Luffy… de nuevo metiéndote en problemas con Kid, ¿Es que no sabes retenerte?

Estando de brazos cruzados en el sillón, Luffy responde rezongando por este comentario.

- Es que ese cabrón no hace otra cosa que buscarme problemas nada más a mí… creo que quiere que me lo folle, al parecer.

- No digas tonterías, Luffy.

Hancock en seguida se acerca a este chico y se sienta al lado de él, mirándolo con un poco más de confianza.

- Creo que si te busca pelea es porque no le agradas… no debería importarte siempre y cuando no le provoques.

- Pero no lo hago, Hammock…

Luffy se da cuenta que la sensual rectora estaba acercándose un poco más y más hacia sí mismo, y que le seguía diciendo:

- Mi nombre es Hancock, Luffy… Hancock.

- Ok, entiendo.

- ¿Te sientes en confianza para decirme que es lo que pasa?

Pero eso sonó como si la rectora estaba buscando una razón perfecta para poder conocer más a Luffy. Este chico bajaba las manos y se secaba el sudor de la palma de sus manos en el pantalón, diciendo:

- No es nada, Hancock, pero es que…

- ¡Por fin, dijiste bien mi nombre!

- Eh… sí, lo hice… es que no sé cómo explicarle lo que pasa.

- Puedes hacerlo con toda confianza, Luffy…

Dicho esto, la rectora lleva el brazo derecho por detrás de Luffy en su espalda y con su mano comienza a acariciar el hombro derecho de este chico, acercándose un poco más a él.

- … yo te escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir.

- Ah, ya… vale…

Luffy parecía no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, y actuaba como si nada estuviese ocurriendo. ¿Acaso era tan pendejo como para no ver esa oportunidad? En seguida, este chico seguía diciendo:

- … creo que lo que quiere es que le dé una jodida paliza, y eso es lo que tendrá.

- No necesitas hacer eso, Luffy… de hecho tienes el ojo un poco morado, déjame vértelo…

Acto seguido, Hancock sostiene el rostro de Luffy y acerca su rostro hacia el de él, mirando más de cerca el ojo, diciéndole:

- Necesitarás hielo… y un poco de maquillaje, para que no se te vea feo.

- ¿Maquillaje? Ni que fuera marica.

- No es eso, eso te cubrirá un poco el color… déjame hacerlo.

Seguido de esto, Hancock se mete la mano izquierda dentro de sus enormes y jugosos pechos, que parecían dos melones enteros, sacando de ahí adentro, un polvo facial. Luffy se sorprende un poco de ver de dónde se lo había sacado y en seguida comenzó a sentir su hombría activarse.

Hancock lo abre y comienza a aplicarle el polvo en el ojo derecho de Luffy, diciéndole:

- No te muevas, chiquillo… quédate quieto.

Luffy no se movía por nada en el mundo, y Hancock aprovechaba de sostener el rostro de este chico con la mano izquierda y con la mano derecha aplicaba el polvo facial, manteniendo su boca cerca de él, como a unos 15 centímetros. Este comenzaba a respirar un poco atareado, y ella estaba muy relajada, sonriendo por este momento cerca de un chico que le atraía.

- Solo un poco aquí y…

Pero Luffy desvía la mirada a un lado y resuena su garganta, diciendo:

- Eh… ¿Todavía pintándome la cara?

- No te pinto la cara, Luffy lindo, solo te cubro el morado del ojo.

- Ah, claro…espero no quedar como un marica.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Luffy se dio cuenta que le sacó una risa a su rectora que dejando de pintar el ojo de este chico, le dice:

- Sí que eres gracioso, Luffy.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, tontín.

Así que seguido de esto, Hancock se emociona mucho más de lo normal y extiende sus brazos para abrazar a Luffy, y retener su rostro entre esos enormes pechos que a Sanji le haría matar de una hemorragia interna, pero para desgracia de la situación la puerta se abre y entra alguien inesperado.

- Oiga, rectora Hancock, ya tengo lo que me…

Era Nami, que al ver como esta mujer retenía a este chico en sus pechos, se sorprende y se queda corta con sus palabras, dejándose caer literalmente la mandíbula. Hancock se da cuenta que Nami estaba en la puerta y suelta a Luffy levantándose.

- Hola Nami, ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

Acercándose a ella, espera a que le entregue lo que le había traído, pero Nami menea la cabeza a un lado, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Sí, lo hice… aquí esta.

Le entrega una carpeta con unos documentos dentro de sí misma, mientras que Nami desvía su atención a Luffy, el cual se da cuenta de la pelirroja y se levanta a saludarla diciendo:

- Hola Nami, no te había visto hoy.

Pero Nami sonríe irónicamente y responde diciendo:

- Pues ya me has visto… ¿Todo está bien?

- Sí, claro… todo mejor ahora que no estoy en problemas.

- Ya veo, y en buenas manos.

Luffy no comprendió mucho el sarcasmo en Nami, pero de pronto Hancock debe regresar a sus asuntos y dice a Luffy:

- Bueno, creo que ambos pueden retirarse… cuida ese ojo, Luffy… no te metas en problemas.

Nami se dio cuenta del modo en que Hancock le dijo esto a Luffy, y sale primero presionando sus labios como si estuviese molesta. El chico con el sombrero de paja sale de la oficina y camina detrás de Nami, llevándose las manos a su cabeza.

- Vaya, que día tan aburrido el de hoy… ¡Oi, Nami, espera!

Pero la chica seguía caminando como si no le importase para nada lo que pasaba aquí, y Luffy se apresuró a alcanzarla, diciéndole:

- Vaya, andas con pasos apresurados, ¿No?

- ¿Qué mierdas quieres?

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¡Nada!

Seguía caminando, pero Luffy no sabía lo que le pasaba así que comenzó a adivinar mientras caminaba a un lado de ella:

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella voltea hacia Luffy y lo mira con ironía respondiéndole:

- No.

- ¿Te duele la barriga?

- No.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- No, Luffy.

- ¿Te duele algo?

Es cuando de pronto, Nami se detiene y voltea hacia Luffy, teniéndolo muy cerca de sí misma, mostrándose muy contrariada:

- No me duele nada, ¿Te importaría dejar de preguntar estupideces?

Luffy estaba sorprendido por causa de la extraña molestia de esta chica, la cual se colocaba las manos en las caderas, mirándolo con enojo.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan enojada?

- No estoy enojada…

- ¿En serio?

- Me enojan tus preguntas y…

Pero al cerrar sus ojos y mantener el rostro hacia arriba, Nami suspira y se da la media vuelta respondiéndose a sí misma lo siguiente:

- … ¿Para qué me molesto en responderle a este estúpido?

Estaba yéndose lejos de Luffy, pero este chico suspiró y corrió detrás de ella, riéndose como un lunático por causa de esto. Nami no lo comprende y le pregunta:

- ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

- Es que eres tan estúpida que tienes que responderte tus propias preguntas.

Esto hizo enojar mucho más a Nami, haciendo que se detenga y que le busque golpear, diciendo:

- Ahora te vas a enterar, pendejo.

Y cuando le arrojó el primer golpe, Luffy lo esquivó con facilidad, para luego decir:

- Oi, Nami… ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Es que no es evidente? Te quiero joder.

- Será mejor que te…

Pero de nuevo Nami buscaba golpear a Luffy, y este seguía retrocediendo y evadiendo los rápidos y fuertes golpes que estaba lanzando esta chica, que parecían ser dados con gran intención.

- Ya deja de moverte, maldito coge maduras.

Esto último que dijo sorprendió demasiado a Luffy, al punto de detenerse muy dudoso del por qué este comentario. Mal hecho, porque Nami aprovechó para golpear con fuerza a Luffy en la cabeza, bajándolo contra el suelo.

- Ya tienes, para que dejes de ser un idiota.

Luffy estaba en el suelo con la mano en su cabeza y se levanta preguntando:

- ¿Cómo es eso de coge maduras?

Esta pregunta hizo que Nami alzara las cejas, diciendo con toda la ironía del mundo:

- ¿Y no es eso lo que estaba ocurriendo?

- No digas tonterías… no estaba cogiéndome a Hancock, solo me estaba colocando algo de ese pendejo maquillaje en el ojo, para que no se me viera morado.

- Claro, y yo te creeré eso.

- Pero es la verdad.

Así que acomodándose el sombrero de paja, Luffy se rasca la cabeza y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué crees que estaba cogiéndomela? Ni que hubieses visto mi pene dentro de su coño húmedo.

- ¡Eres un grosero repulsivo!

- ¡Oh, mira quien lo dice!

- ¿Eso qué significa?

Habiendo escuchado esta pregunta, Luffy se cruza de brazos y cierra sus ojos para darle la espalda a Nami, provocándola en su molestia diciéndole:

- A buen entendedor, pocas palabras… pensé que eras inteligente.

Nami se enojó demasiado y eso hizo que reventase de furia, acercándose a Luffy para golpearlo.

- ¡Te voy a atizar!

Corrió en seguida hacia Luffy y buscó golpearlo de nuevo, pero Luffy voltea antes que ella hiciese eso, y le sostiene de los brazos, sorprendiéndola por completo.

- ¿Qué haces? Suéltame, tonto.

- No lo haré.

Mientras estaba riéndose, Nami se enoja mucho más y levanta la rodilla, golpeando a Luffy en sus bolas. Los ojos de este chico se sobresaltaron demasiado y sentía ganas de orinar, de cagar, de comer, de dormir, prácticamente de todo.

- ¡Joder! ¡Eso me dolió!

- Ahora suéltame, cabrón.

Pero Luffy mucho más enojado, sin soltar los antebrazos de Nami la aprisiona contra la pared, sosteniendo sus antebrazos extendidos y colocando la pierna derecha en medio de las piernas de la chica, para que no le volviese a golpearle.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme en mis joyas reales, Nami? ¿Estás loca?

Mientras forcejaba con Luffy, Nami estaba rezongando y diciendo:

- Mas te vale que me sueltes, porque te juro que te atizaré apenas lo hagas.

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que mejor no te suelto.

- ¡Suéltame, voy a gritar!

Pero de pronto, Luffy acerca un poco su rostro hacia el de Nami inconscientemente, y sus labios quedaron muy cerca de ella, haciendo que esta reacción apacigüe un poco la ira de la pelirroja.

Nami suspiraba muy enojada pero esta vez estaba más calmada, y Luffy se mantenía sonriente delante de ella, diciéndole:

- No dirás nada… pero si quieres gritar, haz todo lo que quieras.

Seguido de esto, Nami acerca su rostro más al de Luffy y le susurra con enojo:

- ¿Y qué pasa si grito?

- Me lo pondrás muy fácil…

Luffy en ese momento siente como su corazón estaba latiendo con un poco más de prisa. Nami bajaba su mirada hacia la boca del chico del sombrero de paja, y escuchó que de esos labios que sin saber el por qué de no poder mirarlos salió la siguiente frase:

- … si lo haces, te silenciaré.

Dicho esto, Luffy recuesta su pecho en los pechos de Nami y hace que ella se muestre muy extraña por la actitud de este chico, el cual no creyó que actuaría de ese modo.

- ¿Me silenciarás?

- Así es… te callaré.

- Tus manos están ocupadas.

Dicho esto, la sonrisa de Nami fue muy evidente, pero Luffy lo pensó por un instante mirando hacia un lado, diciendo:

- No lo sé, déjame ver qué puedo hacer… claro…

Y regresando de nuevo su mirada hacia la de Nami, Luffy le responde de la siguiente manera, mostrándose muy confiado y sonriente:

- … usaré mi boca para callarte.

- No te atreverías.

- ¿Y si te beso?

Nami abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa expedida de la boca de este chico, el cual seguía riéndose con esa cara de estúpido. De nuevo seguía forcejando, diciendo:

- ¡Luffy, suéltame!

Pero la paciencia de Nami fue sobresaltada, y miró hacia un lado gritando por ayuda, como si este chico fuese un violador o un acosador sexual. Luffy le oye y acerca su rostro al de ella, pero Nami reacciona buscando morderlo para que no se acercara, haciendo que retrocediese.

- ¡No te atrevas, si lo haces te morderé!

Luffy sonríe y vuelve a acercarse a Nami y ella busca morderlo de nuevo.

- ¡No lo hagas!

- No puedo evitarlo.

Pero cuando de nuevo Luffy se acercó para silenciar a Nami, ella vuelve a intentar morderlo y este no retrocede sino que se deja morder por ella en la boca, y así mismo ambos se quedaron unidos.

Una corriente comenzó a subir por encima de la espalda de Nami y Luffy estaba experimentando lo mismo. De pronto, los puños de Nami se soltaron y disminuye su fuerza, pero Luffy lentamente la suelta y sus manos se van directamente hacia la cintura de la chica, aunque las manos liberadas de la pelirroja se fueron hacia el cuello del engomado chico del sombrero de paja, dejándose aprisionar contra la pared.

Mientras se besaban, Nami abre un ojo y lentamente levanta la rodilla y sorprende a Luffy, golpeándole en las bolas, haciendo que se caiga al suelo; con lo inspirado que estaba antes.

- Jamás… óyeme bien… ¡Jamás vuelvas a besarme, desgraciado!

Y dicho esto se da la media vuelta y se busca ir, pero Luffy se sienta incorporándose y se ríe diciendo:

- Pero al menos admite que te gustó, ¿No?

Nami continuó caminando tras oír esto, aunque cuando estaba cruzando el pasillo, estaba su mirada fija hacia una dirección, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro mientras estaba bajando por las escaleras. Luffy se levanta del suelo y se coloca de nuevo su sombrero, sonriendo por causa de esto y alza la ceja para salir de esos pasillos.


	22. Una Preocupación Evidente

Los segundos habían pasado tras ese acontecimiento. Y no, no me refiero a ese beso que significó demasiado entre Luffy y Nami, sino de aquella lucha que fue provocada en el terreno de juegos. En las duchas, manteniéndose apartado de todos los estudiantes de clase, Zoro estaba delante de un espejo y estaba mirándose la nariz, ensangrentada.

- Joder, que fastidio con esos idiotas… tener que pelear en cada momento y sin tener que quebrarles la cabeza.

Pero a su lado estaba Sanji, colocándose unos pedazos de toallas higiénicas en la nariz para dejar de sangrar, respondiendo a eso:

- Y tener que estar soportando a esos cabrones por culpa tuya.

- Nadie te pidió que te entrases a coñazos con ellos.

- Lo sé, pero por más que sea cuatro contra dos no es justo.

- Bien, entonces ya deja de quejarte.

Tras haberse lavado la cara con agua y jabón, el peliverde se seca el rostro con un pañuelo y se saca la franela delante del espejo, para ver qué era lo que tenía en su hombro y se ve una enorme raspadura.

- Demonios, esto necesitará sutura y otras cosas más.

Pero al instante, aparece entrando en el salón, el profesor Franky el cual estaba soltando los implementos de juegos en el suelo, mostrándose contrariado.

- Esperaba todo de esos desgraciados, pero menos de ustedes… ¿Cómo se van a guindar a darse coñazos con todos los estudiantes al azar?

Sanji voltea hacia Franky y sacude su nariz ensangrentada, respondiendo a eso:

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Todos ellos estaban de lado de Kid y sus cabrones… todos parecen querer provocar a este idiota cabeza de marimo, y pagamos Usopp y yo.

- Lo entiendo, pero por desgracia situaciones como esta es preferible evitarlas… se supone que son dos chicos maduros como para andar colgándose de todos, pateándoles el culo.

- No sé qué esperas que haga, Franky, pero no me dejaré joder de nadie en este colegio… ni siquiera del más arrecho de todos.

Seguido de esto, Zoro sostiene su franela en la mano derecha y voltea hacia Franky acercándosele con mucha seriedad, diciéndole:

- Yo tampoco lo haré… aun así tenga que quemar esta maldita universidad entera, no dejaré humillarme de nadie y mucho menos de esa cuadrilla de pendejos…

Luego de decir esto, Zoro toma sus cosas del suelo y se coloca la franela de nuevo, para ver a un Franky serio con los brazos cruzados, terminando de decirle:

- … así que si piensas recriminarnos por lo que hicimos, te puedes ir tú también al infierno.

Sanji saca los papeles de la nariz y lo lanza a un lado, para salir de ese lugar con Zoro, aunque Franky se voltea y los llama, diciéndoles:

- Oi, esperen… ¡Esperen, maldita sea!

Estos dos chicos se detienen de lo que estaban haciendo y al darse la media vuelta, se dieron cuenta que Franky estaba acercándose a ellos y tras unos segundos de seriedad, este les coloca las manos en los hombros y sonríe diciéndoles:

- No tienen porque alterarse como unas pendejas, chicos… me alegra que hayan hecho eso.

Sanji y Zoro se vieron el uno con el otro y ambos alzaron las cejas confundidos por la reacción de su profesor de deportes ante esto, y luego Franky los abraza a ambos reteniéndolos en sus brazos, llevándolos hacia afuera del salón de duchas.

- Me alegra saber que hay gente que no le para bolas a las tonterías de los pendejos.

Zoro en seguida decide preguntar:

- ¿Entonces, no estás enojado?

- No, me siento ¡Súuuuupeeeeer! Ustedes son los chicos más divertidos desde que he entrado a esta mierda de universidad.

Sanji aprovecha ese momento para sacar un cigarro, y al insertárselo en la boca habiéndolo encendido, pregunta:

- Eres un sujeto demasiado extraño de sobrellevar, Franky… por un momento te molestas y por el otro actúas así.

- Bah, no me hagan caso…

Saliendo hacia los pasillos de la universidad, en medio de todos los demás chicos y chicas, Franky recuerda algo pendiente que tenía en su mente, y decide compartírselo a sus alumnos.

- Oigan, un momento… ¿Qué planes tienen para este fin de semana?

Es cuando Zoro se rascaba la cabeza mirando hacia una dirección, tratando de ver si había algún plan concreto.

- Eh, no… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sanji más o menos se imaginaba que era lo que estaba pensando Franky, y se le acerca con una expresión pervertida en su rostro, toqueteándole con el codo.

- ¿Acaso tienes pivones preparados para nosotros, cara de verga?

Y es cuando Franky se da cuenta de esto y reacciona con la misma expresión que tenía Sanji diciéndole:

- Así es, maldito cabrón.

- Joder, este es el mejor profesor que tengo en esta mierda de universidad.

- Habrá que decirle a Luffy y a Usopp, y por supuesto… inviten chicas y más chicas, recuerden que esto será una fiesta que tendremos para nosotros nada más.

- Seguro.

Zoro de pronto recuerda que no le interesan estas chiquillas, sino que prefiere tener solamente a una mujer que las demás delante de ella, son unos espantos.

- Pero no creo que vaya… siempre y cuando vaya ella.

Franky no comprendía por qué Zoro estaba rechazando su invitación y es cuando Sanji sonríe diciendo:

- Así que el marimo de mierda espera tener a la profesora Robin con nosotros.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se enoja en seguida y le alza el puño a Sanji, gritándole unos insultos, pero Franky se cruza de brazos y pregunta:

- Oi, Zoro, ¿Y si yo como profesor invito a Robin a esa fiesta? ¿Qué opinarías?

Esta pregunta hizo detener a ambos chicos sorprendidos por el ofrecimiento de este profesor, y Zoro aparta a Sanji de la cara con la mano, preguntando:

- ¿Lo harías?

- Por supuesto, y así tendrás chance de poder ligártela y rellenarle el culo y la boca de leche al mismo tiempo.

Seguido de esto, estos tres se dan cuenta que estaba acercándose desde lo lejos de los pasillos, la mismísima profesora Robin que salía de un salón de clases. Zoro la ve venir y chita a estos dos idiotas, para que no dijesen nada delante de ella.

Robin los ve desde la distancia y camina en dirección a ellos, deteniéndose al ver que estos tres estaban muy callados, mirándola en silencio. Ella se extraña por esto, frunciendo un poco el ceño con una sonrisa añadida, preguntando:

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Franky suspira mirando a un lado y Sanji sonríe mirando hacia abajo. Robin voltea hacia Zoro y le pregunta:

- Zoro, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Pero este se cruza de brazos y responde con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, rascándose la cabeza, diciendo:

- Eh, nada… solo hablábamos el profesor Franky, el idiota pervertido este y yo… nada más.

- ¿Y por qué tanto silencio cuando yo llegué?

Robin estaba con las manos en su cintura, dándole la espalda a Franky y a Sanji, siendo estos los que estaban riéndose en silencio. Zoro estaba presionado por esto, y solo mostraba una cara de seriedad para no ser evidenciado por lo que hablaba con sus amigos. Robin suspira calmada diciendo:

- Estoy esperando una respuesta, Zoro.

Cuando dijo esto, Zoro se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se rascaba con un poco de nerviosismo, desviando el torso hacia la izquierda, sonriendo ahogado. Todo parecía estar bien, cuando de momento la franela de Zoro comenzaba a sangrar en el hombro, por la herida que se había hecho en la reyerta del campo. Robin ve esto y cambia su expresión facial, diciendo:

- Zoro, estás sangrando.

Este chico se mira el hombro derecho, y suspira diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ah, sí… no es nada.

Pero Robin delante de los demás chicos, se le acerca por un lado y le mira de cerca la espalda, tocándole la espalda y viendo que sus dedos estaban manchados de la sangre.

- ¿No es nada? Estás sangrando.

Franky se da cuenta de esto y dice:

- Tal vez deba llevarlo a enfermería… el doctor Chopper está allá.

- Yo lo llevo, Franky… tú acompaña a Sanji a su clase.

- Seguro, vámonos Sanji.

Estos dos se retiran de la presencia de estos, y es cuando Robin mira a Zoro de frente con más seriedad, preguntándole:

- ¿Era esto lo que querías ocultarme?

- Ni siquiera recuerdo con qué fue que me hice esto, Robin.

- Vamos a la enfermería.

Seguido de esto, Robin sujeta a Zoro de la mano y se lo encamina directamente hacia la sala de enfermería de la universidad. La profesora sensual entraba con mucha prisa, abriendo la puerta del doctor, el cual atendía una emergencia también.

- Doctor Chopper, disculpe que le interrumpa así como si nada por sorpresa, pero es necesario que me haga ver a este chico… está con una herida abierta en la espalda.

Chopper estaba atendiendo a un chico que estaba metido en la pelea también, y que ya había terminado. Lo despacha en seguida para revisar a Zoro, el cual estaba sonriendo y explicando que no había nada malo en su herida.

- No es para tanto, Robin, es una simple herida.

Así que cuando Chopper le saca la franela a Zoro, se da cuenta que la sangre era mucha y la herida estaba abierta.

- Esto no es una simple herida, señor Zoro… está muy abierto.

Oyendo esto, el peliverde suspira un tanto preocupado ya que no tenía más opciones que tener que aceptar la sutura y lo demás. A su lado estaba Robin, la cual tras haber analizado la situación, le dice:

- Eso no te lo hiciste jugando, ¿Verdad?

- No, no me lo hice en el juego.

- Eso fue por la pelea que se formó en el terreno de juego, gracias a Luffy y a Kid, ¿No?

De pronto, Zoro se estaba sintiendo como si estuviese siendo excomulgado y desvía la mirada a un lado, sin tener más opción que no negar la realidad a su profesora. Así que tras haberlo meditado por un segundo, dijo:

- Es verdad… yo fui uno de los que estaba peleando contra esos cabrones que me estaban molestando a mí y a Luffy.

Cuando dijo esto, Robin se mostró un poco decepcionada en su rostro, mirando hacia un lado. Luego se cruzó de brazos y con un tono de voz diferente, habló a su estudiante:

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Es que no lo entiendes, me estaban buscando peleas y no pude evitar darle un coñazo a ese pendejo que siempre me molesta.

- ¡No deberías estar metiéndote en problemas, Zoro!

Zoro se sorprende al igual que Chopper, por el tono de voz que utilizó Robin para hablarle al este chico, y seguido de eso se calmó por un instante, sentándose en una camilla, cerca de la del peliverde.

- Discúlpame, Zoro… no quise alzarte la voz.

Pero este chico no se lo toma a mal, sino que por primera vez en su vida decide hacer algo que nunca había hecho, algo completamente distinto a lo que se había imaginado antes o había vivido anteriormente. Seguido de esto, lo único que hace es escuchar como Robin se disculpaba por su actitud, y esto solo le hizo pensar de una manera diferente, sorprendiéndole con un comentario.

- Está bien, Robin, me disculpo yo por mi actitud… tú no tienes de qué disculparte, todo es mi culpa.

Robin hace silencio y alza la ceja delante de Zoro, diciéndole:

- ¿Tú culpa? ¿Lo dices para calmar mi conciencia o…?

- No, lo digo porque es verdad…

La profesora se levanta de donde estaba sentada y se acerca hacia su alumno, parándose a un lado de él, mirándolo con detenimiento, escuchando que este estaba terminando de decirle lo siguiente, mientras lo estaban suturando.

- … es la verdad, a veces soy un idiota que no razona bien y…

Pero en ese momento, Robin le coloca la mano en el hombro de su alumno con mucha suavidad y trata de explicar su error.

- No, Zoro, yo me excedí y eso no está bien.

- Créeme que no está mal.

- Sí lo está, ahora de seguro pensarás que soy una mala profesora por esto.

- ¿Qué dices? Eres la mejor profesora que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Mientras estaba suturando la espalda de este chico, el doctor Chopper alza la mirada hacia estos dos y suspira alzando las cejas, pensando en que lo mejor era irse de ahí, y les interrumpe de la siguiente manera:

- Bueno, ya esto está casi listo… si me disculpan debo ir a hacer una llamada… pero usted, profesora Robin, limpie con la gaza la poca sangre que queda de la herida.

Chopper se va como si nada, por la simple razón de no tener que escuchar a estos dos seguir hablando esas tonterías. Robin sostiene la gaza y se sienta a un lado de Zoro, cruzando las piernas y aprovecha el momento para limpiar la herida de la espalda de este chico.

- Como te dije, Robin, me alegra saber que hay alguien que se preocupa por mí… y agradezco a la vida que tú seas esa mujer.

Cuando dijo esto, Zoro no se dio cuenta de cómo Robin comenzaba a sonreír complacida por este gesto de sinceridad y de agradecimiento, proferido por un chico que sus segundas intenciones comenzaban a fortalecerse al igual que las buenas intenciones.

- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que soy la perfecta para ayudarte a salir bien?

- Creo que eres tan perfecta, como el modo en que me estás curando… bueno, limpiando la herida… no es lo mismo.

- Sí, y eso que no soy buena en primeros auxilios… pero esto ya está listo.

Así que tras haber limpiado con mucho cuidado a herida de Zoro, Robin se levanta de la camilla en la que estaba sentado su alumno y le sostiene la franela, para acomodarla de vuelta. El peliverde se mira la espalda y suspira aliviado.

- Vaya, al parecer tu trabajo estuvo mejor, Robin.

- No digas tonterías, Zoro… solo limpié el poco de sangre que te salía… ahora, déjame ayudarte.

Zoro voltea al frente y se da cuenta que Robin le iba a poner la franela, así que sonrió señalando la franela y preguntando:

- ¿Me vas a ayudar a colocarme eso?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te da pena que una mujer te vista?

Y lo primero que se le vino a la mente al peliverde fue la siguiente oración:

- "No mi amor, me volvería loco si más bien tú me desvistas, para yo poder mostrarte todo para que te enamores"

Así que este chico tras haber pensado esas cosas en su mente, asiente y se deja colocar la franela. Robin se acerca hacia su alumno, parándose frente a él a unos pocos centímetros, y comienza a colocarle la prenda de vestir, con el mayor cuidado para que este chico no se le abriese la herida.

Zoro estaba con la mirada a un lado, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de mirar al frente, y contemplar esos enormes pechos que estaban delante de sí mismo, detrás de una sensual blusa negra de rayas satinadas. ¿Cómo no evitar esto, puesto que la mente del peliverde comenzaba a imaginarse esos pechos abrazando su endurecido pene? La verdad es que era un panorama hermoso y las ganas de poder cogérsela estaban aumentando a cada paso agigantado de confianza que daban ambos.

Tras haberse colocado la franela con la ayuda de su sensual profesora, Zoro estaba suspirando para relajarse tras la excitación de tenerla delante de sí mismo.

- Bueno, ya está listo… ahora, a irme a mi casa, ya no tengo más clases y me toca irme a mi casa.

Pero Robin cuando ve que este chico estaba saliendo de la enfermería, lo detiene llamándole.

- Espera Zoro.

Este se detiene y ve a Robin acercársele y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Te gustaría venir hoy a mi casa? Así aprovecharemos de estudiar para tus siguientes evaluaciones, ¿No?

Pareciéndole una excelente idea, este acepta irse con Robin, la cual estaba muy sonriente y quien sabe por qué. Así que estos dos salieron de la enfermería y estaban caminando tranquilos por los pasillos de la universidad, hasta que ambos se toparon con la profesora Hina, la cual estaba recién llegando. Robin inmediatamente le saluda:

- Hola Hina, que bueno que te encontramos.

La profesora Hina se sorprende de ver a Zoro con ella, y le pregunta:

- Robin, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Bueno, es que este era el momento en el que Zoro tenía que decirte algo.

Oyendo esto, el peliverde levanta la mirada sorprendido mirando a ambas mujeres, para luego resonarse la garganta y decir algo al respecto, y que ambas profesoras lo miraban esperando lo que iba a decir.

- Bueno, profesora Hina… no estoy conforme con la nota que saqué en la evaluación, y estoy seguro que puedo hacer un mejor desempeño, así que…

Hina vio que este chico estaba tartamudeando y suspirando con su expresión facial obstinada, pregunta:

- ¿Y qué? Habla sin rodeos, niño.

- Quiero presentar de nuevo el examen… necesito sacar por lo menos un 18 o más que eso.

Esto sorprendió un poco a la profesora Hina, la cual al mirar a Robin le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué Zoro quiere presentar de nuevo su examen?

- Yo se lo dije.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe? ¿Acaso Zoro es tu alumno seleccionado?

- Así es, y quiero que sea un excelente alumno, y no quiero notas mediocres… yo misma me estoy encargando que él haga su trabajo como se debe.

- Me extraña que lo hayas agarrado a él como tu alumno probeta.

- Zoro no es una prueba que hago, simplemente lo escogí por lo que puede llegar a ser.

Así que tras este corto dialogo entre las profesoras, Hina accede a volver a hacerle el examen a Zoro, dándole la espalda a ambos, pero antes de irse dijo:

- Hina sorprendida… me sorprende lo que has pensado hacer, pero no sé qué te trames, Robin… recuerda que muchos de ellos no resultan ser lo que pensamos…

Y dirigiéndose a Zoro, Hina le sonríe diciéndole:

- … te veré la semana entrante, y te hago tu evaluación, así que más te vale estudiar mucho más y más, Zoro… además, a tu tutora estudiantil, no le gustan los alumnos mediocres.

Dicho esto, se larga hacia su salón respectivo a dar sus clases. La mente del peliverde había asimilado el dato que le dio esta mujer contrariada y pensó que lo mejor era salir bien y ser de alegría para su sensual tutora estudiantil. Robin se dirige hacia la salida, y lo llama.

- Zoro, vámonos… tenemos mucho que hacer.

Este chico se espabila y corre hacia su profesora, para seguirle directamente hacia su casa, gracias a este nuevo compromiso que le estaba haciendo pasar su propia profesora. Había que cumplirlo de un modo u otro, y al menos estaría en su casa, despertando cada día más sus instintos sexuales. Todo está por verse.


	23. La Osadía Trae Buenos Resultados

La presión mental de nuestro querido Zoro, comenzaba a jugarle las pasadas que ocurren a los hombres, cuando no dejamos de pensar en aquellas mujeres que nos atraen demasiado, quitándonos el sueño y el resto de deseos suplementarios. Nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz de hacernos pasar el mismo deseo interno. Nunca se sabe con seguridad si lo que pensamos se concreta.

Las horas pasaron, y Zoro ya se encontraban en casa de su profesora, como era de esperarse, estudiando para no ser un burro idiota. Su cabeza ya no daba más para seguir leyendo un libro. Estaba hojeando un libro que leía y tras unos largos minutos de haberlos leído, el peliverde lo echa a un lado y se rascaba la cabeza, alegando su siguiente expresión.

- Demonios, no quiero otro libro más… ya siento que me va a doler la cabeza si sigo pensando.

Así que no piensa en otra cosa más que descansar su cabeza, por tanta cabeza. Eran apenas las 11.30 de la mañana y había que joderse bastante por poder complacer a una profesora. Es cuando Zoro recuerda lo que le dijo Hina mientras estaba con Robin, y se levanta con lentitud, colocando sus puños cerrados en la mesa.

- Es verdad, ¿Lo que me dijo Hina será cierto o qué? Porque si no me esfuerzo en salir bien, no seré de agrado para Robin y…

Pero Zoro en seguida se puso a pensar en lo malo que podía pasar si no se esforzaba a ser un buen estudiante, y se vuelve a sentar en la mesa muy preocupado, diciéndose:

- ¡Joder, no quiero que ella me deseche por ser un pésimo estudiante!

De nuevo estaba retomando el libro y continuaba con la clase que estaba prevista para una evaluación pendiente y también el examen de Hina. Desde adentro de la casa, Robin salía a ver como seguía su alumno favorito, pero se detiene muy extrañada al ver que este chico estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos, hojeando el libro y escribiendo con una actitud muy desesperada.

A Robin esto le causa gracia por un instante, pero luego de esto, se cruza de brazos y se lleva una mano a su mentón.

- Creo que Zoro está muy presionado, y yo debería dejar que descanse y se relaje mejor… pero…

Mientras lo veía desde la distancia, Robin no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en su mente, por el solo hecho de ver a este chico matarse la cabeza estudiando. Le parecía que era algo muy bueno, y le gustaba verlo así. Pero, por otro lado, se estaba imaginando de otra manera.

Robin estaba viendo el rostro de este chico, pero lentamente comenzaba a recorrer el torso, incluyendo los brazos fornidos y la amplia caja torácica.

- ¿Acaso este chico comía cemento y engrudo en la cárcel, durante estos dos años?

Aun seguía mirándolo, pero inconscientemente su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar suavemente su cuello, recorriendo su escote con las uñas, mostrando una leve sonrisa que demostraba éxtasis.

- Pero aun así no se ve nada mal, para ser un niño bruto… pero… ¿Estaría mal si…?

Al instante mientras ella estaba concentrada y perdida en el cuerpo de este chico, se da cuenta que este alza la mirada hacia ella y se queda mirándole. Esto le corta la nota a la profesora, la cual sonríe caminando hacia él.

- ¿Y cómo va mi alumno favorito? ¿Esforzándose en salir bien?

Zoro regresa la mirada hacia su libreta de notas, y respiraba enjugándose sus ojos delante de la profesora, diciendo:

- Demonios, mi mente ya no soporta más estudio… ¿Puedo descansar un rato?

- ¿Quieres descansar?

- Sí… me encantaría.

- Está bien, te lo mereces… así que ven y acompáñame un momento.

Oyendo esto, el peliverde cierra el libro y cierra su cuaderno de notas al igual, para levantarse muy agotado de su silla. Robin sonríe por esto y Zoro no puede evitar darse cuenta de esto, preguntándole:

- ¿Y por qué te ríes, Robin?

- Es que te veo y me causa mucha gracia como luces… cansado de tanto estudiar.

- Sí, es nuevo para mí.

Y colocándole ambas manos en la espalda, Robin se lo lleva al interior de la casa, en camino hacia la sala, diciéndole:

- De seguro nunca habías estudiado tanto en tu vida, ¿Verdad?

Es cuando Zoro responde con un fuerte bostezo, tan prolongado que la misma Robin se rió por eso. El peliverde voltea hacia atrás, y alzando la ceja de su ojo derecho, le dice:

- No tanto como tú misma me estás condenando… todo este cansancio que tengo es por tu propia culpa.

Robin cambia su sonrisa en una expresión de sorpresa para colocarse frente de su alumno adormecido, dándole un suave golpe en el pecho, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo te atreves a culparme por eso? Solo lo hago porque me preocupo por ti, Zoro.

- Y eso se agradece, pero…

De pronto, Zoro no puede evitar sentase en el sofá grande de la sala y reclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, diciendo en medio del bostezo prolongado.

- … yo tengo demasiado sueño y lo que quiero es eso.

Robin lo ve sentarse con pleno cansancio y se cruza de brazos, sonriendo y mentalizando muchas cosas en su mente.

- Así que tienes sueño.

- Sí, podría dormir por un día entero.

- Pero no dormirás aquí… en este caso, prefiero llevarte a mi cama.

¡Poing! Ese tipo de cosas es la que cuando oímos, nos hace sentir como que el sueño en realidad no importa; pues solo la intención de poder ver esto lo compensa todo. Zoro abre sus ojos, inclinando al mismo tiempo la cabeza a un lado, preguntando:

- ¿Qué quieres que haga qué?

Seguido de esta pregunta, Robin le extiende la mano levantándolo del enorme sofá de su sala, para colocarle la mano en el hombro y hacerle la indicación hacia las escaleras.

- Que es preferible que duermas en mi cama, para que no te quedes ahí en el sofá, durmiendo incomodo.

Zoro sabía lo que había escuchado, pero no lo podía creer. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, aunque lo único que pensaba era que si iba a entrar en los aposentos de la sensual profesora, no sería en estos momentos sino en ese momento indicado en que estuviese tirándosela.

Tartamudeando como un idiota sin sentido, Zoro resuena su garganta y se ríe pensando que era una broma.

- Sí claro, tú dejarme dormir en tu cama… que tontería, prefiero el sofá.

- Pero es en serio.

Ahora su sorpresa era mucho mayor ya que el rostro de Robin estaba muy enseriado y no se trataba de una broma. Zoro arquea las cejas y pregunta:

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Me estás dejando dormir en tu cama?

- No veo el problema, Zoro… estás cansado y como anfitriona, tengo que hacerte sentir muy cómodo.

De nuevo. ¡Poing! El peliverde estaba sintiendo que estas palabras le estaban haciendo levantar la carpa como se dice en estos lares, o si ustedes prefieren, tener una erección inmediata.

Tras habérsela pensado bastante, Zoro asiente y accede en la recomendación de su profesora.

- Bueno, si tú insistes… está bien.

- Entonces sígueme.

La sensual profesora estaba subiendo las escaleras y Zoro no dejaba de mirar ese enorme trasero, pensando en que podía ser hoy su santo. Así que sonriendo como todo pervertido honesto, se hace fricción en sus manos y se alegra, subiendo las escaleras.

Nunca había llegado al piso de arriba, y llega hasta un pasillo del cual tenía una puerta blanca al final. Zoro camina con pasos lentos, pasándose por su mente cuantas cosas que le ayuden a tener el mejor momento para poder tener sexo con ella.

- "Maldita sea, mira que suerte la mía. Tener que ver su cuarto para saber cómo se siente estar en su cama, es una ventaja y una dicha que ningún otro desgraciado podrá disfrutar como yo"

Llego a la puerta abierta y ahí estaba Robin acomodando las almohadas, estando de espaldas de este chico. Zoro descendió rápidamente la mirada hacia el culo de Robin y sus manos comenzaron a sudar al instante en que ella se inclinó hacia delante para recoger la otra almohada, apuntando el culo hacia este chico, pensando dentro de sí mismo:

- "Pero mira que termo tanque. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Siento que se me va a salir por si solo la leche!" "Que culo tan hermoso y grande, como quiero comérmelo"

De pronto Robin se levanta y voltea hacia atrás, justo después que Zoro cambiase esa cara de pervertido por la del idiota somnoliento, dándose cuenta que ella caminaba hacia él.

- Bien, ahora, ¿Por qué no te acuestas y te relajas en sueño, mientras yo preparo el almuerzo para que comas? ¿Te parece?

Este chico dirige la mirada hacia el resto de la habitación, viéndola completamente amplia y tal como se la imaginaba. Grande y hermosa, peculiar de una mujer soltera y madura.

- Claro, que enorme habitación.

- Gracias, pero ven y descansa.

Nuevamente lo toma del hombro y lo lleva directamente a la cama, sentándolo para ella quedarse de frente a él.

- Ahora, quítate esa franela.

Zoro de nuevo siente el ¡Poing! Robin le pedía que se desvistiese y es cuando se muestra de nuevo sorprendido, cruzándose de piernas disimuladamente para que ella no se diese cuenta que estas cosas le hacían alzar la verga.

- ¿Mi franela? ¿Para qué?

- Es que quiero ver cómo te quedó esa sutura… me parece que no la limpié muy bien.

Parecía una justa idea, pero Zoro aun estaba pensando que era inapropiado ya que estaba en su casa y dicho sea de paso, en su cama. No lo piensa dos veces y se saca la franela, quedándose desvestido del torso. Robin le indica que se acueste boca abajo y este lo hace.

- Al parecer no te quedó muy limpia que digamos.

Zoro estaba acostado boca abajo, y Robin estaba sentada a un lado de este chico, mirándole la herida. De pronto, extiende con suavidad su mano izquierda hacia el omoplato derecho y toca la espalda. Zoro siente los dedos de la sensual profesora y siente que esto le estaba gustando. Pero claro que le gustaba.

Robin acercaba su rostro más a la herida y analizaba con atención como se le suturó y fue que pregunto:

- ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto con exactitud?

- Bueno, ese cabrón de Killer tenía unos puños muy rápidos, pero yo lo jodí más rápido, pateándole el pecho para arrojarlo contra las gradas. Él se lanzó hacia mí y rodamos hacia abajo, y ahí fue que me corté con algo que no sé con exactitud que era.

Pero de pronto, Zoro suspira aliviado por causa del tacto de su profesora. Esto le llamó la atención a ella, preguntando:

- ¿Por qué suspiras?

- Es que si te digo la verdad… no recuerdo haber estado en una cama tan cómoda como la tuya… de verdad que tu palacio es una bendición.

- Zoro, cuando dices esas cosas así, haces que me sonroje.

Y es cuando Zoro se ríe burlándose de ella, diciéndole:

- Mentirosa.

Oyendo esto, Robin se ríe también y le pellizca el hombro a este chico, haciéndole doler un poco.

- Lo digo en serio.

- Está bien, te creo.

De pronto se hizo un silencio entre estos dos y tras haberse mantenido en calma, mientras Zoro estaba acostado boca abajo y Robin mantenía sus suaves dedos sobre la espalda de este chico, mirándola detenidamente y comenzando a transpirar ansiosa. Todo parecía ser muy extraño entre ellos, y más aun en ella, quien no debía hacer estas cosas con sus alumnos.

Tras un breve silencio de un manoseo, Robin se sorprende de oír que Zoro le estaba preguntando lo siguiente:

- Oi, Robin… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella se distrae de sus más profundos pensamientos y pregunta diciendo:

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Al decir verdad me he dado cuenta en todas las veces que te he visto y que he estado aquí, y no te he visto con más personas… ¿Por qué se debe eso?

Ella sabía muy bien hacia donde estaba yéndose Zoro, pero decide responder esa pregunta con otra:

- ¿Quieres saber por qué es que soy una mujer muy solitaria?

- No era eso lo que quería preguntar, sino esto… ¿No eres una mujer de muchos amigos?

- No, Zoro… creo que ya te lo dije.

- ¿Pero nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí últimamente?

- No, y prefiero que no se enteren… se lo podrían tomar muy mal… y mucho más con…

- ¿Con mi reputación?

- Así es… lo siento.

Zoro miraba fijamente hacia el frente y comenzaba a comprender demasiadas cosas que tenía en duda en su mente. No solo Zoro iba los fines de semana a su casa, también entre semana. Ahí comía y convivía con ella, nadie en la escuela se imaginaba su nueva amistad y era mejor así, pues ella podría tener problemas con las autoridades escolares ya que en la escuela estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre profesores-alumnos.

- Además, si te consuela saber esto, yo soy una mujer muy madura y…

Cuando dijo esto más las caricias con las uñas en su espalda, Zoro sintió como estaba empalmándose de nuevo, pero gracias a estar boca abajo, no importa. Total no se daría cuenta y menos de lo que pensó en ese instante:

- "Madura pero sensual y fogosa" "Tanta comida y yo con hambre, tanta carne y yo chimuelo"

Ella de nuevo terminó de decir con su frase:

- … pero yo valoro mucho las amistades, y las cuido demasiado… ¿Y sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

- Eso también va contigo.

Desgraciadamente para el peliverde, la verdad era que él tenía ganas de que todos se dieran cuenta de su amistad para presumirla ya que en realidad como le estaba comprobando, él era su único amigo en la facultad, pues no tenía amistad con nadie más, pues le dijo que no con cualquiera entablaba una amistad, ya que ella valoraba mucho a sus amistades.

Tras varios minutos transcurridos, Robin se da cuenta que era tarde y se levanta de la cama, diciendo:

- Bueno, ya te distraje mucho y ahora… duerme todo lo que quieras, yo esperaré a que te despiertes.

Y justo antes de salir de la habitación, Zoro voltea el rostro adormecido hacia la puerta, diciéndole a su profesora un buen cumplido:

- Gracias por tu atención, Robin… de verdad que eres una mujer muy fenomenal y grandiosa.

Robin miraba a Zoro en silencio y lo único que hacía era sonreír complacida por todo esto, y salió cerrando la puerta para que Zoro pudiese descansar calmado. El peliverde descansa el rostro en la almohada y suspira profundamente diciendo:

- Genial… de la cárcel a la cama de una ardiente y sensual mujer… todo esto es una maravilla que de seguro Johnny y Yozaku no me lo creen.

Así que respirando profundamente, Zoro percibe el aroma de la cama de Robin y comienza a imaginarse muchas cosas, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Que aroma tan perfecto y placentero… es perfecto para despertarse impregnado en mi cuerpo tras una buena cogida… esto es un sueño, pero aun no hecho realidad… y si así huele su cama, ¿Cómo olerá su…?

Y tras decir esto, una risa pervertida dejó salir para luego acomodarse en la cama y dormir el tiempo necesario que su cansado cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, relajándose como solo estaba necesitando hacer para continuar con el día en casa de su sensual profesora.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó durmiendo en la placentera y enorme cama de su profesora, pero esto era como estar en el paraíso. Poco a poco, el peliverde estaba abriendo los ojos y suspiraba, dándose la vuelta y quedándose boca arriba en la cama, mirando el techo fijamente.

- Joder, creo que he dormido demasiado… ¿Y cómo no hacerlo en la cama que quiero que esté adicionada al cuerpo fenomenal de Robin?

Tras haber dicho esto, se mira el reloj que tiene en su muñeca y se da cuenta que son las cuatro de la tarde. Zoro se sorprende demasiado y se sienta en la cama, rascándose la cabeza.

- Demonios, he dormido cuatro horas seguidas… ¿En dónde estará Robin? Tengo que seguir estudiando de nuevo.

Inmediatamente Zoro se levanta de la cama y se coloca los zapatos y la franela para ir saliendo del cuarto de Robin. Desciende con lentitud por las escaleras y se dirige hacia la cocina para ver que ahí no estaba. Luego de esto, se rasca la cabeza y camina hacia la parte de atrás, pero al asomarse en la puerta, la encuentra.

Estaba parada con una regadera en su mano, suministrando agua hacia las petunias que estaban en su jardín trasero. Zoro por un momento se cruza de brazos al ver como ella se veía, y no puede evitar notar lo sonriente que se encontraba ella. Era una sonrisa cándida y prístina. Parecía ser una mujer que disfrutaba de las cosas simples de la vida y eso significaba algo para Zoro.

- Genial, se ve tan… pura… y pensar que ella podría llegar a ser una diosa pervertida del sexo.

Así que baja la mirada, sonriendo del mismo modo en que ella lo hace al regar sus petunias. De pronto Zoro comenzaba a tener algo dentro de sí mismo, y no sabía cómo identificarlo, pues es una de las cosas que nos ocurre cuando no sabemos definir lo que comenzamos a sentir, respecto a una mujer.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se acomoda el cabello y sale por la parte de atrás y llega hasta su profesora. Robin voltea hacia Zoro y sonríe diciendo:

- Vaya, dormilón… has despertado al fin.

Zoro sonríe por esto y se sienta en una banca de mármol que estaba cerca de donde Robin regaba las plantas, y se rasca la cabeza de nuevo, diciendo:

- Es que es imposible despertar con tanta comodidad en tu cuarto… es como dormir en una nube de relajación.

- Sabía que dirías algo así.

Pero de pronto, Robin extiende la regadera a la cabeza de Zoro, y lo moja. Este se levanta de la banca y se da cuenta que ella se estaba riendo, por lo que lo toma también como un gesto gracioso.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- No lo sé, lo siento… me pareció divertido.

Al instante, Zoro se estaba sacudiendo los cabellos y aprovecha el momento gracioso de su profesora, sonriendo complacido de hacerla sentir feliz. Luego de haberse secado le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué estudiaremos hoy?

Pero Robin se niega a seguir con los estudios y se cruza de brazos preguntándole:

- ¿Es que no tienes hambre, Zoro?

- Es cierto… podría llegar a comer tanto como para reincorporarme den varias secciones.

- Pues ven que te tengo algo delicioso.

Así que cuando ella se dirige hacia la cocina, Zoro le sigue sonriendo pero al mismo le sigue hasta llegar a la mesa, viendo lo que ella le tenía preparado, cosa que al mismo tiempo le dice:

- Vaya, Robin me tienes muy consentido y malcriado.

- No te pierdas nada y siéntate que quiero que lo disfrutes.

- Está bien, no veo por qué no.

Acto seguido Zoro comienza a comer sin perder el tiempo, sabiendo lo delicioso que era todo esto, pero se da cuenta en seguida que ella no paraba de verlo fijamente, con esa sonrisa que esperaba una respuesta de algo. El peliverde mira a los lados mientras estaba comiendo, teniendo la boca manchada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me miras así porque esperas saber cuál es mi opinión de la comida?

A lo que ella afirma con un movimiento positivo, dejando a entender a este chico que tenía que darle una respuesta honesta. El peliverde inmediatamente le responde diciendo:

- Esto está muy delicioso, aun sigo pensando que esto deberías enseñarme.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a cocinar? Un mago no revela sus secretos… o en este caso, un cocinero no revela sus ingredientes.

- Vaya, contigo no puedo ganar nuca una.

- Es bueno que lo entiendas.

Al instante, Robin se da cuenta que a Zoro se le estaba esparramando mucha comida por la comisura de su boca, y ella en seguida se lame el dedo pulgar derecho y lo acerca al rostro de este chico.

- Ven aquí, déjame limpiarte.

Eso se vio muy raro para Zoro, pero al instante se lo tomó muy normal, y al instante Robin se llevó el dedo pulgar a su boca, comiéndose lo que le limpió al chico de la boca. Los segundos pasaron en que estos estaban en silencio y Zoro se le ocurre una idea que parecía un tanto descabellada.

- Oi, Robin… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo un poco personal?

- Puedes preguntarme lo que desees, Zoro.

Demonios, eso sí que mueve los cimientos de un chico. Así que reincorporándose a lo que iba a preguntar y no a lo que se le pasó por la mente, Zoro le pregunta:

- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste y te divertiste en tu vida?

Pregunta directa, pregunta personal. Robin se reclinó en su asiento y desvió su mirada hacia un lado, tratando de encontrar una fecha especial o especifica.

- No lo recuerdo… la verdad no me divierto desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿No hablarás en serio?

- Es en serio, Zoro. Solo me he centrado en hacer mis cosas… estudiar y sacar mis carreras desde que tengo 21 años… no he tenido tiempo de aprovechar mi descanso o mi relajamiento.

- Pues eso es una pena…

- A todo esto… ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Era el momento en el que Zoro tenía que soltar lo que tenía que decir, y era ese el momento especial para hacerlo. Limpiándose la boca con un pañuelo al lado suyo, el peliverde saca fuerza o impulso de donde no lo tiene y pregunta:

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana?

Aunque no parecía cierto, Robin se sorprendió con esta propuesta que su alumno le había hecho. ¿Una salida con un chico menor que ella? Quizá para muchos en muchas aéreas del mundo es normal, pero para los escrupulosos no se veía bien.

Robin en seguida sonrió preguntándole:

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

- Claro… creo que te lo mereces, después de todo lo que me dijiste.

Como era evidente, Zoro iba con buenas intenciones, pues debía empezar ya a cortejarla más en serio ya que la amistad estaba sólida.

- Además, eres una mujer mu sensacional y para mí sería un enorme placer poder salir contigo.

- Zoro, me haces sonrojar…

Y ocurre lo mejor, lo que estaba esperando este chico.

- … pero me parece muy bien.

Zoro alza la mirada sorprendido y se emociona diciendo:

- ¿Es un sí?

- Claro que es un sí… pero antes, debes responderme con honestidad.

- Lo que sea, Robin, pregúntame lo que sea que quieras.

- Está bien… ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo?

Zoro estaba siendo un poco presionado. Debía ser muy honesto y directo en esta pregunta, pero por sobre todo muy inteligente y sabio para decirlo.

- Es que quiero conocerte más y no siempre puedo venir aquí y hacer eso… por eso, yo quiero invitarte a salir… solo como dos personas normales.

- ¿No es una cita?

- Puede ser una cita si quieres… o no.

Así que tras una expresión de duda en su rostro, Robin accede a salir con Zoro.

- Bueno, está bien… sí quiero salir contigo.

- Me alegra oír eso.

Así que tras una alegre noticia que mantuvo el corazón de Zoro muy alegre todo comenzaba a ir bien, sonriendo ambos continuando con el día. Además, su amistad se fortalecía mucho, cada vez que la visitaba, pasando horas platicando, ella le empezaba a interesar mucho más que como un cuerpo, ahora Zoro le interesaba como una mujer completa.


	24. Kings and Foxes

Hay cosas que nos atrevemos a hacer para poder solventar nuestros problemas, pero cuando nos hallamos destinados a ver cómo hacer de nuestro día un mejor evento, colocamos las piezas a nuestro antojo para así mismo ir mejorando los aspectos. Correr con la suerte de tener un privilegio de compañía hermosa, sirve como la prueba final para poder hacer del tiempo una mejor razón.

Zoro se sentía en ese día nuevo como el hombre con una suerte que quería dejar por demostrado. Esa mañana despertó con un nuevo sentir y nuevos ánimos para poder seguir adelante, pero mientras estaba sentado solo en el salón de música, con el profesor Brook, se recostaba en los grandes tambores orquestales sosteniendo dos baquetas en las manos.

- Joder, que aburrimiento el de hoy.

Pero a la distancia estaba llegando Luffy, para levantar el cello que estaba justo delante de su amigo peliverde diciendo:

- Esta clase es un poco entretenida… y pensar que es mejor que la del pendejo de Smoker y la puta de Hina.

- Oi, Luffy…

Acordándose que tenía que buscar un método para poder obtener dinero para el fin de semana, Zoro se muestra un poco interesado en esto y pregunta:

- … por casualidad de la vida, ¿No tendrás por ahí una pelea programada para mí?

- ¿Una pelea? Creo que no…

- Es urgente que me agregues a una para el jueves o el viernes.

Esto le pareció demasiado extraño a Luffy, el cual volteó hacia atrás, viendo a su amigo preocupado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas dinero?

- Sí, y no te mentiría si te dijese que necesito lo suficiente como para dos días.

- Bueno, si quieres hablo con mi abuelo para que me dé y yo…

- No, ni hablar…

Haciendo sonar el enorme tambor con las baquetas, el peliverde estaba sonriendo y decía:

- Es que necesito que sea dinero ganado por mis propios medios, no quisiera pedirte prestado porque no sabría como regresártelo.

- Vamos, Zoro… ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese dinero?

De nuevo regresa a los enormes tambores, tras seguir con la clase del profesor Brook, Luffy comenzaba a sospechar la razón por la que este le estaba pidiendo dinero, pero es cuando saliendo de la clase, Luffy lo comienza a seguir, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué harás con ese dinero?

Zoro continúa mirando al frente, suspirando cansado de seguir oyendo a Luffy preguntarle esto:

- ¿A ti que mierdas te importa?

- Me estás pidiendo dinero y si te lo voy a dar, tienes que decirme para que lo quieres, cabrón.

- Vete a la mierda, solo quiero que me organices una puta pelea… necesito suficiente dinero como para salir con…

Ya se le iba a salir de la boca, pero es cuando se coloca la mano para no decir nada y se dirige hacia los comedores. Sentándose en la mesa, se recuesta para mirar a un lado y Luffy se sienta delante de él, mirándolo fijamente. Zoro desvía la mirada hacia su amigo y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué mierdas me miras así?

- ¿Vas a salir con alguien, que por eso quieres el dinero?

Bueno, Zoro se había delatado con lo que iba a decir en el salón de música, así que no le quedaba más opción que soltar la lengua y revelar sus planes, para no tener que escuchar las preguntas ladillosas de su amigo.

- Está bien, Luffy… pero no le digas a nadie, o te parto el culo a patadas, ¿Esta claro?

Luffy se arrima al frente riéndose como un idiota, respondiendo a eso:

- Claro, pendejo… dime.

- Está bien…

Arrimándose al frente de la mesa, se cerciora de mirar a los lados para que nadie esté pendiente de lo que hablaban y es cuando le dice:

- … necesito el dinero es porque este sábado, voy a salir con Robin… me dijo que sí, y yo espero poder tener fuerza monetaria para poder estar a buen alcance.

Esta noticia sorprendió demasiado a Luffy al punto de sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y Zoro estaba dándose cuenta que este iba a vociferarlo a los aires. Al decir verdad no era buena idea desde el principio.

- ¿Qué vas a salir con…?

Y ocurriendo esto, Zoro extiende su mano derecha y agarra a su tarado amigo por la nuca y lo impacta contra la mesa, haciendo que se callase la boca.

- ¡Te dije que no dijeses nada, pendejo boca floja!

Estando con la cara en la mesa, Luffy estaba tratando de respirar y es cuando Zoro lo suelta. Este respiró profundamente diciendo:

- Oi, que no iba a decir nada.

- Se te iba a salir por la boca, pendejo.

Pero cuando se calmaron ambos, Luffy vuelve con el interés de preguntar lo que pasó y cómo fue que este llegó a esta situación.

- Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- ¿Acaso eres idiota? Me dijo que aceptaba salir conmigo, luego de habérselo pedido… eso fue tan genial que no sabría cómo explicar el modo en que me sentí cuando me dijo que quería salir conmigo.

- Pues me imagino tu cara de guevón cuando te lo dijo.

De pronto, estos dos chicos comenzaron a reírse, emocionados por un gran logro como este, pero el tema aun no estaba concluso del asunto del dinero. Zoro lo necesitaba para poder salir con Robin y si necesitaba una pelea, era porque estaba urgente de ganar suficiente dinero.

- Bueno, Zoro, me has convencido… buscaré el modo de involucrarte en una pelea, pero si no puedo, deberías ir pensando en otro plan B.

- ¿Plan B? ¿A quién mierdas te refieres con plan B?

- Al parecer buscar otro modo de hacer dinero, pues me han dicho que hay donantes de esperma que ganan…

- No seas idiota, no donaré mi semen para que otras perras salgan preñadas, solo porque no quieren tener un pene dentro de su chocho, corriéndose como mayonesa.

Así que ambos suspiraron, pero estaban pensando en el modo de ir buscando para poder obtener dinero. De pronto, Zoro desvía su mirada hacia otra mesa en la que estaba viendo a Sanji tocando una guitarra electroacústica con Usopp. Estaban cantándoles a unas chicas, en las que estaba Kaya y Vivi, y es cuando Luffy dice:

- Creo que ya sé cómo podemos ganar dinero sin mucho esfuerzo y sin tener que estar repartiendo coñazos, Zoro.

Este le llama la atención el comentario de Luffy, y frunce el ceño, preguntando:

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, idiota?

- Esto…

En ese instante, Luffy estaba buscando en su mochila, algo que tenía guardado y lo saca delante de Zoro. Era un papel en donde estaba una frase inscrita que decía "Batalla de las bandas", con la imagen de músicos rockeros de la época. Zoro ve este volante y frunce el ceño.

- ¿Una batalla de bandas? ¿Pretendes que somos músicos como para tocar es?

- Vamos, Zoro… toda la vida nos ha gustado el metal pesado, es momento que hagamos de esto un buen uso.

- Pero Luffy, tú y yo no tocamos nada de esta verga… solo la oímos cuando nos aburrimos… además, ¿Qué crees que tocarías en una banda de metal?

- No lo sé, pero sería algo relacionado con el cello…quizá el bajo eléctrico.

- Ni siquiera sabes que notas son las cuerdas y…

Colocando el volante en la mesa, Luffy se muestra un poco serio y pregunta a Zoro con intenciones de que se le una:

- ¿Te unirás a mi banda o qué? No es necesario que sigamos perdiendo el tiempo… solo tendremos que aprender a tocar unos instrumentos y ya.

- Lo ves muy fácil pero no debe serlo.

- Como sea encontraremos el modo de poder ganar dinero haciendo algo sano… las peleas siempre son riesgosas y no es seguro que ganemos siempre dinero por ese lado.

Es cuando Zoro se cruza de brazos y comienza a pensar un poco en esto. Al instante, se acercan Sanji y Usopp a la mesa en la que estaban estos dos y preguntan:

- Oi, chicos… ¿De qué hablan?

- Al parecer están muy serios… ¿Todo está bien aquí?

Pero Luffy al ver la guitarra que tenía Sanji, le muestra el volante de la batalla de las bandas de rock y le pregunta:

- Oi Sanji, ¿Qué te parece de estar en una banda de metal para este evento?

Sanji sujeta el volante y mirando a Usopp, le pregunta:

- Sería una buena idea, ¿No?

- Claro, es el momento que comencemos a explotar estas grandes ideas musicales… si formamos una banda, yo sería el teclado… el profesor Brook me está enseñando y ya lo sé manejar bien.

- Bien, yo sería la guitarra principal y…

De pronto la sangre comenzó a salirle por la nariz, imaginándose lo que su mente siempre estaba pensando:

- … ¡Y AL MISMO TIEMPO PODRÍA LIGAR CON NAMI SWAAAAAAAN Y VIVI SWAAAAAAN, POR SER UNA ESTRELLA DE ROCK!

Todos comenzaron a reírse por esto, mientras que Luffy voltea hacia Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué más quieres, Zoro? Tenemos guitarra, teclado, bajo… faltas tú en la batería, idiota.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero la batería?

- Siempre supe que te gustaba eso, porque practicas los tambores en la orquesta de la universidad… vamos, únete en la batería y formamos la banda.

Sanji se compone tras sacar un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo enciende preguntándole a Luffy, sin quitarle la mirada a Zoro:

- ¿Y este cabrón piensa tocar con nosotros en la banda?

En seguida, Zoro presiente arrogancia y ofensa en ese sarcasmo, levantándose de la silla mirándolo con enojo:

- ¿Algún problema, pendejo?

- Nada… es que no sirves para nada, ni siquiera para poder jugar futbol, por lo que creo que…

- ¿Qué?

- Que de igual manera no servirás un coño.

Esto sacó de quicios a Zoro, así que tras ver las risas de Usopp y de Luffy, se decidió a aceptar la propuesta para demostrar muchas cosas dentro de sí mismo, entre todas a Sanji que no es un inútil bueno para nada.

- Bien, ya me convenciste Luffy… seré el baterista de tu banda.

Todo ya estaba decidido. La emoción de Luffy tras oír esto, le hizo calmar la conciencia y los otros dos estaban también presentes en el plan, y en el día de hoy, se formaba los preparativos musicales para la banda de rock que participaría en la batalla.

Esa misma tarde, estos cuatro salieron del colegio y se dispusieron a recorrer el centro de la ciudad, específicamente en la dirección de donde decía el volante para que participaran. Usopp estaba emocionado al igual que Luffy, diciendo:

- Qué bien que podamos ser una banda de rock… siempre quise estar en una y no perder mi tiempo.

- Bueno, Usopp, al menos tenemos esta oportunidad que yo no quiero dejar ir nunca.

- Solo esperemos que podamos dar la talla… por cierto, ¿Tú tocas el bajo o es mentira?

- No lo toco, pero puedo aprenderlo.

Este se detiene y se muestra sorprendido, agarrándolo de la camisa, diciéndole:

- ¿Pero como mierdas me vas a decir esto?

- Ah, Usopp solo bromeaba… claro que lo sé, sino no fuera parte de esto, pendejo.

- Me has asustado.

- Aquí el único que no sabe tocar es Zoro.

Todos en seguida miraron a Zoro, pero este se mete las manos en los bolsillos, manteniendo una expresión facial como hombre serio. Sanji escupe el cigarro al suelo por la sorpresa de oír que Zoro no toca nada.

- ¿Cómo que no tocas un coño, cabeza de marimo?

Pero Zoro contra todos los pronósticos, sonríe mirando hacia el otro lado a la calle, suspirando como si nada hubiese pasado, diciendo:

- Eso no importa… lo aprenderé y seré mejor de lo que tú crees, pervertido de mierda.

- ¡Pendejo, estamos arriesgando demasiado en inscribirnos en una batalla de bandas, cuando no sabes una mierda!

- Ya cállate que es muy temprano para que andes con tus idioteces, pendejo troglodita.

- ¡Maldito seas, idiota!

Así que tras unos minutos de haber llegado a la dirección, ven un edificio en una esquina, y se detienen estos cuatro a contemplar un enorme afiche en el cual aparecían los datos de las inscripciones y un enorme poster de un músico de renombre. Mike Mangini.

Estos cuatro chicos se miran los unos con los otros y entran en ese edificio para poder formular la inscripción, pero mientras estaban en camino a un enorme salón de donde habían demasiados músicos y unos cuantos estudiantes de la universidad, Usopp piensa en una idea que no habían concretado.

- Oiga, ya que estamos en camino a inscribirnos… ¿Cómo mierdas nombraremos a la banda? Necesitaremos un nombre atrayente.

De este modo, Luffy comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza, mientras que Zoro y Sanji se miran a los ojos, diciendo:

- No lo sé, eso no lo pensamos por el apuro.

- Yo creo que tiene que ver el nombre con algo de nosotros.

- Si lo pones así, cabeza de marimo, es porque a lo mejor tenemos que usar nuestros métodos… aunque tampoco hemos decidido que género musical tocar.

Luffy de una vez interrumpe a estos chicos, diciéndoles:

- Creo que si a género tenemos que ir, yo prefiero el heavy metal.

Sanji le pareció muy bien esto, y sacándose el cigarro de la boca dijo:

- Pero ese género está muy lejos de nuestro alcance, ya que el marimo de mierda aun no sabe tocar la batería y sus ritmos son complejos… yo prefiero el melódico.

- Cierto, pero yo confío en Zoro y sé que él pronto aprenderá a tocarla.

Usopp estaba delante de ellos, y viendo la larga fila que estaban haciendo para poder inscribirse, dijo a sus amigos, suspirando desanimado.

- Son demasiados los que compiten… esto solo atrasará un poco más nuestra participación, y yo prefiero el género del power metal.

Seguido de esto, estos cuatro continuaban decidiendo el nombre de la banda, mientras que la fila iba avanzando para las inscripciones. Estos cuatro continuaban en una laguna mental de la que no podían salir. Elegir el nombre de la banda parecía ser difícil. Zoro estaba suspirando mientras miraba al resto de los demás participantes, diciendo:

- Tenemos que decidir rápido, chicos… ya se nos hace el turno de inscribirnos… y decidir el género también nos es necesario.

Sanji estaba terminando de fumarse su cigarro, para arrojar la colilla a un lado, diciendo:

- Bueno, este es el asunto, chicos… presten atención… todos estamos de acuerdo en que nos gusta el metal… a Luffy le gusta el heavy, a Usopp el power y a mí el melódico…

Pero mirando a Zoro, el cual era el único que no se decidía aun, Sanji le pregunta:

- … ¿Y tú qué quieres, marimo?

Su vista estaba fija en el poster de otro músico formidable que pertenecía a otra banda de un metal muy complicado de tocar, así que desviando su mirada hacia Usopp, le pregunta:

- Oi, Usopp… ¿Cuál es el género de la banda de Peter Wildoer?

- Ese es el baterista de la banda de James LaBrie… él toca metal progresivo y…

- Yo escojo ese género.

Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Zoro. El metal progresivo no es un género de rock que se toca muy fácil. Es muy complicado y más aun para un chico que aun no sabía tocar batería. Sanji terminó por enojarse, diciendo:

- ¿Y tú crees que eso es fácil? Eso es para músicos como Dream Theater…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso quieren salir mejor en esto?

Después de esto, estando más cerca de la mesa de inscripciones, Zoro se las arregla para decir algo que haría levantar el ánimo de sus amigos, antes de llegar a la línea.

- Somos chicos que no tenemos miedo a nada… sé que contamos con la desgracia de no ser yo aun un baterista, pero me he trazado una meta en la que seré un baterista tan bueno como Mike Portnoy o como Andreas Johannson.

Esto estaba cambiando la manera de pensar de los demás chicos, mientras que Zoro continuaba pero ahora con una promesa que animaría a todos.

- Me gusta el metal progresivo y sé que en este género podremos hacer muchas cosas geniales… le probaremos a todos aquellos quienes se inscriben para tocar mariqueras sin sentido y sin virtud, que nosotros podemos ser mejores.

Ciertamente el ánimo de Luffy estaba viéndose demostrado al igual que el de Usopp. Sanji suspiraba pensando que podía aceptar el riesgo con el resto de sus amigos, y se cruzó de brazos mirando a un lado.

- Como sea, estamos los cuatro unidos como un equipo… y seremos mejores que muchos, amigos… hagamos esto y demostremos que podremos ser más que mejores… que somos únicos.

Dicho esto, Usopp y Luffy alzaron sus puños en acción de alegría. Sanji se sacó el cigarro y al mirar a Zoro, le dice:

- Creo que tienes razón, marimo.

- Claro que la tengo…

Y extendiendo la mano al frente, dice:

- ¿Quién está conmigo?

Todos de inmediato colocaron las manos junto a la de Zoro, y se mostraron agradecidos y complacidos de ese ánimo que su amigo peliverde les había dado. Pasaron todos delante de ellos, y llegó el momento para poder presentarse en el concurso, y es cuando Usopp pregunta de nuevo el tema del nombre de la banda:

- Ya estamos aquí… ¿Cómo mierdas nos llamaremos?

Pero el chico que estaba en la mesa, siendo un sujeto con tez morena de estatura mediana y de barba de perilla y patillas largas, al ver a estos cuatro chicos, se reclina en su asiento y les pregunta:

- ¿Van a participar? ¿Cuál es el nombre de la banda y el género que tocarán?

Estos estaban indecisos por lo que iban a decir, porque aun no se decidían por el nombre de la banda. Es cuando Sanji se adelante colocando los puños en la mesa, le responde de la siguiente manera:

- Nuestro género es el metal progresivo…

- Muy bien… ¿Y el nombre de la banda?

Estos se mantenían callados y no sabían que decir al respecto, hasta que cuando estaban en plena decisión, estos se sienten cortados con lo que sucedía a continuación.

Tres pasos detrás de ellos, estaba llegando Kid y su cuadrilla, quienes al ver a Luffy y a los demás, se mofa diciendo:

- Vaya, vaya… miren nada más lo que trajo la cloaca hasta acá.

Luffy se da vuelta hacia Kid, y se enoja demasiado mostrándose muy serio al igual que el resto. Cuatro contra cuatro estaban viéndose a los ojos. En la mesa, el que estaba anotando se cruza de brazos y baja el rostro, diciendo:

- Oi, Eustass… ya anotaste a tu banda de mala muerte, no vengas a molestar a los demás, que me parten las bolas cuando vienen a fastidiar.

Pero de pronto Kid desvía su mirada hacia el sujeto que anotaba las bandas y le dice:

- ¿Y a ti quien te pidió opinan, Law carbón?

- Deberías aceptar mi opinión, antes que te patee el culo por bocón y te saque de la batalla de las bandas… ¿Quieres eso?

Seguido de esto, Kid se enseria y les dice a sus amigos:

- Vámonos chicos… este lugar está repleto de mierda y no quiero ni siquiera olerla.

Pero antes de irse, Kid se acerca a Luffy, dándose cuenta que estaba de brazos cruzados y con una amplia sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿De qué mierdas te ríes?

- Me rio porque mi banda es mejor que la tuya, a simple vista.

- No cantes victoria aun, enano… porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer con la música.

- Interesante, ¿Y qué genero será? ¿Emo hardcore? ¿Esas cagadas de reggaetón?

Seguido de esto, todos los demás comenzaron a reírse con fuerza por lo que dijo Luffy, hasta el mismo Law y los demás participantes. Kid se enoja con todos y se contrae de su molestia, para acercarse mucho más airado hacia este chico diciéndole:

- Pronto haré que te tragues todas tus palabras, cabrón de mierda.

Y dicho esto comenzaban a irse, pero se queda de último Killer, el cual estando de brazos cruzados mantenía su mirada fija hacia Zoro. El peliverde siente que lo miran y desvia su atención hacia Killer, viendo como se iba riéndose de ese lugar.

- Este cabrón hará que lo joda a coñazos.

Pero de nuevo, Law se levanta preguntándoles:

- Oigan, cuarteto de cabrones… ¿Cuál es el nombre de la banda?

Y tras haberlo pensado lo suficiente como para dar una buena respuesta, Sanji se adelanta para decir el nombre que él ideó.

- Bueno nos llamaremos…

Aunque Zoro pensó en una idea mejor que le serviría para esta agrupación y se adelanta a Sanji, haciéndolo a un lado y mirando a Law con más convicción y con una sonrisa característica en su rostro.

- Nos llamaremos Kings and Foxes.

Dicho esto, Luffy, Usopp y Sanji se sorprendieron por este arranque del cual había hecho su amigo Zoro, manteniéndose todos sonrientes. Law escucha este nombre y asiente satisfecho, diciendo:

- Buen nombre, viejo.

Y los anota en el listado para decir:

- Se cierran las inscripciones… ahora todos síganme.

Pero cuando Law se fue, Sanji se acerca a Zoro y enojado le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué mierdas me cortaste el rollo? Tenía un buen nombre.

- No me digas… ¿Qué tenías pensado?

- ¡Mellorine!

- ¿Esa cagada? No puedo creer que comparta una banda con un pendejo que escoge nombres maricones.

Estos cuatro siguieron a Law, el cual les estaba dando un papel en donde estarían viendo los asuntos de la batalla y quienes serían aquellos que competirían con ellos. Zoro sostiene el papel y observa al igual que los otros tres, cuando comenzarían a competir.

- Al parecer la batalla inicia en dos meses… después de diciembre.

- Dos meses serán suficientes para que comience a aprender a tocar la batería.

- Eso es cierto, Zoro… Sanji y yo sabemos tocar, pero tú y Luffy necesitan aprender más.

- ¡Déjenmelo a mí! ¡Ya somos una banda oficial, chicos! ¡Somos Kings and Foxes!

Ciertamente todo comenzaría a ser mejor para todos los chicos, tras haberse inscrito en una batalla de bandas. Este es el comienzo de una etapa de estos chicos, mientras que continuarían en sus andanzas. Pero aun así, Zoro no tenía dinero para poder salir con Robin y poco a poco estaría ingeniándoselas para hacerlo y ya sabía cómo hacerlo.


	25. Muchas Bandas, Grandes Preocupaciones

Al parecer todo había tomado un rumbo distinto para los chicos, quienes ya eran oficialmente reconocidos como una banda de rock metal sin género definido aun. Había un enorme recinto en donde estaban demasiados chicos quienes participarían de la batalla de las bandas, y Luffy como todo imbécil sorprendido por lo bueno de la vida, se cruza de brazos complacido, diciendo:

- Miren nada más, chicos… demasiados pendejos para nosotros joder con nuestro estilo.

Sanji se metía otro cigarro a la boca y tras haber expirado el humo de su cigarro, se muestra un tanto serio, diciendo:

- No creo que ellos sean tan pendejos como tú crees, Luffy.

Y este sin siquiera quitarle la mirada a los demás competidores, preguntó a Sanji de la siguiente manera, expresando sus más sinceros pensamientos.

- Yo creo que son todos unos inútiles, ¿Crees que tenemos que decidir ahora mismo si queremos escoger bandas específicas?

- Por lo menos nosotros tendremos que aprender las canciones de bandas de metal progresivo, por culpa de este cabeza de marimo.

- No seas quejumbroso Sanji, este género puede echarle cuatro patadas en el culo a todos estos competidores.

Pero cuando Luffy dijo esto, llamó la atención de otros músicos quienes querrían participar de la batalla de las bandas. Uno de esos, el cual tenía una apariencia de indio nativo, de cabellos oscuros y largos, cortados por los lados, voltea hacia Luffy y sin sacarse el cigarro de la boca, le pregunta:

- ¿Acaso eres tú mejor que todos los que estamos aquí, enano?

Zoro y Luffy, voltean hacia este hombre que dijo esto, y ambos se cruzaron de brazos, viendo como estaba acompañado de otros dos mas y una chica blanca muy delgada y de apariencia delgada y alta.

- ¿Quién mierdas eres tú?

- Estos parecen ser de la universidad donde estudiamos… quien se lo iba a imaginar.

El sujeto se cruza de brazos y suspira mostrándose muy serio ante Zoro, pero luego mira a Luffy preguntándole:

- ¿Piensas que puedes echarnos cuatro patadas en el culo a todos nosotros?

Aunque Luffy estaba riéndose, esta pregunta le pareció demasiado graciosa para responder, pero se toma la molestia de calmarse y darse cuenta como Sanji y Usopp se cruzaban de brazos al lado de Luffy, oyendo que este dice:

- Creo que ustedes se llevarán una sorpresa con nosotros… aunque me atrevo a decir que cuando oiga tu banda, no me imagino que uses un género que nos supere.

Esto hizo reír demasiado al sujeto, que se acerca hacia Luffy rodeándolo como si fuese un objeto de exhibición, preguntándole:

- ¿Te atreves a competir contra una banda que usará el power metal melódico? ¿Te atreves a decir esas cosas de nuestra banda, Shandora?

- ¿Shandora?

- Por supuesto, pronto verás como seremos los que se coronen en el primer lugar, muy lejos de ustedes…

Así que mientras decía esto, Luffy se mete el dedo en la nariz, produciendo asco a estos cuatro chicos, quienes no terminan de decir nada por causa de esto. Zoro se cruza de brazos y se ríe respondiendo lo siguiente:

- Creo que cuando ustedes se den cuenta de quienes somos nosotros, verán que la cosa no es igual… pronto sabrán de nosotros, Kings and Foxes les demostrará que no somos charlatanes.

Mientras dijo esto, el peliverde se da cuenta de cómo los demás chicos de esta agrupación sonríen despectivamente, Luffy se saca el dedo de la nariz y dice:

- Pues esperemos verlos en la final, Shandora… yo soy Luffy.

Este sujeto se da cuenta que Luffy extiende la mano para estrechársela, y tras habérsela mirado, sonríe dándole la mano diciendo:

- Yo soy Wiper… te veo en la final, Kings and Foxes.

- Y nos verás.

Cuando dejaron de saludarse, aparece un grupo de chicos quienes eran demasiado escandalosos, entrando entre la gente como unos escandalosos e irreverentes bastardos. Las dos bandas se dieron cuenta de esto y entre ellos, un chico rubio y que tenía una sonrisa muy amplia, acompañado de dos chicas en sus brazos, una rubia y una con cabellos rosados. Luego entró entre todos los concursantes, diciendo a voces altas:

- ¡Muy bien, cabrones, ya ha llegado Bellamy junto con su banda "Desert Hyena"! ¡Háganse a un lado y no estorben, pandillas de pendejos!

Sanji se mete el cigarro a la boca, y voltea hacia Usopp, preguntando:

- ¿Quién es este tarado?

- No lo sé, creo que son competidores locales… este es solo otro novato como nosotros.

- Interesante, más pendejos para derrotar.

Wiper y Luffy se dan cuenta de este chico y que buscaba meterse en medio de ellos, provocando problemas.

- ¡Háganse a un lado, bandas de idiotas!

Pero Wiper se hace a un lado, y Luffy lo hace también para no provocar problemas, dejando pasar a estos exhibicionistas altaneros y bullosos. No querían buscar peleas, pero tras pasar unos largos minutos, los ánimos de todos los chicos estaban subiéndose hasta el tope.

Pasaron exactamente treinta minutos tras haberse inscrito, y estando todos reunidos de nuevo, en un escenario alto, aparece el mismo Law, sosteniendo un micrófono en su mano derecha, diciéndoles a todos:

- Muy bien, chicos y chicas… de todas las edades y de todos lados… bienvenidos al 3er concurso de las batallas de bandas.

Cuando dijo esto, todos aplaudieron y se enardecieron entusiasmados para poder dar inicio a esta batalla de bandas y así mismo ser específicamente los primeros en participar. Law de nuevo hace que todos se callen, diciendo:

- Yo soy Trafalgar Law, y seré el juez principal para esta batalla de bandas de rock de todos los géneros… por motivos de días cercanos a la navidad, la batalla de bandas comenzará para el año que viene, y ustedes estarán presentes para el gran acontecimiento que marcará esta ciudad con todas las mejores bandas locales y regionales… llenando esta ciudad aburrida de pendejos que oyen solo mierdas como el reggaetón, vallenato y todas esas cagadas que ofuscan una buena melodía de teclado, un buen solo de guitarra, un bien riff en el bajo y una buena descarga de batería… así que…

Y alzando el puño, Law se muestra más enardecido y dice para finalizar su palabrería, de la siguiente manera:

- … ¡Que viva el metal en esta mierda, maldita sea!

Todos alzaron sus puños y se contentaron con esto, para poder continuar con lo siguiente. Luffy se acerca a Zoro de brazos cruzados, y le dice:

- ¿Qué te parece? Te dije que sería una buena idea.

- Al decir verdad, pensé que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero me has probado lo contrario, Luffy… bien hecho.

- Sabía que te gustaría.

Así que sin más que decir, Law recibe una lista de donde estaban todas las bandas inscritas que participarían en la batalla de bandas. Zoro desvía su atención a un lado y se da cuenta que Killer regresaba con Kid y los demás de la banda, para sonreír alzándole la puñeta a estos chicos.

Law estaba viendo la lista, sorprendiéndose delante de todos, alzando las cejas.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que este año todo ha cambiado demasiado… esta vez se han unido para participar, un total de 30 bandas de metal de todos los géneros… los felicito por esto, y seguido de esto, nombraré quienes serán los participantes…

Todos estaban expectantes para lo que iba a decir este sujeto, y se cruzan de brazos algunos, pero otros se estaban impacientando. Law de inmediato dijo:

- La primera de las bandas, de genero power metal melódico… "Shandora".

Es cuando Wiper y sus amigos alzan las manos, para esta celebración. Law continuaba mencionando lo siguiente:

- La segunda de las bandas, de género trash metal… "Desert Hyena".

Era la agrupación del sujeto rubio llamado Bellamy. Alzaban sus manos al igual que el resto y continuaban con los aplausos y el resto de los que participarían. Law los veía con ironía y suspiraba diciendo:

- Que pendejada… bueno, sigamos. La tercera de las bandas, de género metal industrial… "Frame of Mind".

Esa era la banda de Kid y sus lacayos. Cuando estos alzaron las manos para demostrar su entusiasmo, Luffy y los otros tres vieron esto, diciéndose el uno con el otro.

- Genial, estos pendejos son los terceros en ser nombrados, ¿Qué te parece, Zoro?

- Usopp, esto es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado… como sea, ya es hora de buscar la manera de humillar a estos cabrones que tanto nos molestan a Luffy y a mí.

Luffy se cruza de brazos, viendo como Kid le alzaba la puñeta a la distancia, pero Sanji se le acerca preguntándole:

- Este sujeto como que quiere contigo… ¿Será marica o qué?

- No lo sé, pero ya me está hartando.

Tras haberse calmado todos, continuaron expectantes con lo que estaba mencionando Law. Siguiendo la lista, este sujeto dice:

- Ahora, la cuarta de las bandas, con el género de metal sinfónico… "Disdainful"

Cuando Law dijo esta agrupación, quienes levantaron las manos fueron cuatro chicas que se estaban abriendo paso entre los demás, pasando delante de todos. Todos se sorprenden por que eran cuatro chicas muy hermosas, pero no se imaginaban que estarían participando. Law desde arriba, las mira y dice:

- Vaya, miren nada más lo que nos trajo el cielo… cuatro ardientes chicas en una banda. ¿No es esto sexy?

Pero Zoro se da cuenta de las chicas y ve que eran exactamente mujeres de la misma universidad, en la que una de ellas era la mismísima Bonney, que al notarla, se sorprende diciendo:

- ¿Ella aquí?

Sanji escucha la pregunta y mira a Zoro, diciendo:

- ¿Conoces a esas mujeres?

- A una de ellas…

Su mirada se fue directamente hacia otra chica que tenía los cabellos verdes fluorescentes, tratándose de aquella mujer en la biblioteca que miró a Zoro desnudo cambiándose de uniforme.

- … y a aquella también… y a la otra de lentes y cabello negro largo.

- ¿Acaso te las tiraste?

- No… solo a una.

- ¿A quién, bastardo mentiroso?

Las chicas voltean hacia donde estaban Zoro, Sanji, Luffy y Usopp, y se acercaron para poder saludarlos. Bonney de inmediato se aproxima a Zoro sonriente, y le pregunta:

- Hola, hombre manguera… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás participando en las bandas?

Zoro de inmediato baja la mirada a los enormes pechos de Bonney, y le dice:

- Bueno, estoy para eso, y espero que lleguen muy lejos.

- Aun sigues sin quitarle la vista a mis tetas, que tanta paja te hicieron, ¿No?

- Como si fuese fácil olvidar tener mi verga en tus tetas…

Y alzando la mirada hacia sus ojos, sonríe como un pervertido diciéndole:

- … o en tu vagina afeitada.

Luffy se acerca a ellos, y saluda a Bonney y a Monet, diciéndoles:

- Vaya, ustedes también estarán aquí… que alegría.

- Tú también estás aquí, Luffy… espero que hagamos un buen trabajo.

- Seguro que sí, Monet… ¡Déjamelo a mí!

Pero en otro lado, Usopp estando de brazos cruzados, ve a otra de las chicas que lo mira con interés, sintiéndose cohibido. Sanji se le acerca a la chica de cabellos rozados y rizados, atados a dos coletas, diciéndole:

- No puede ser… Perona participará en la batalla de las bandas… ¡Esta es una alegría! ¡Melloríne!

- Sanji, pareces estúpido cuando actúas así.

- Aquí el estúpido eres tú, Usopp.

Y finalmente la cuarta de la integrante era nada más y nada menos que Tashigi. Esta interrumpe la conversación de Zoro con Bonney, mirando con seriedad a este peliverde. Este la nota del mismo modo y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué mierdas haces tú aquí, mujer insoportable?

- Vengo a participar… y tocaré la batería… ¿Tú lo harás?

- Por supuesto, por eso es que ando aquí, cuatro ojos.

Tras esta reconocida apresurada, Law continúa nombrando al resto de los participantes:

- Bien, después de tener a unas chicas tan sexys, sigamos con el resto. La quinta de las bandas, con el género de gothic/doom metal… "Rotten Prophecy"

Seguido de esto, aparece un sujeto rubio de cabellos largos y de aspecto extraño, con tatuajes encima de sus cejas, acompañado de otros chicos con togas que no se veían sus caras. Parecían de una secta satánica. Kid desde la distancia ve esto y dice a Killer:

- Aquí hay de todo en esta mierda.

- E imaginarse que Hawkins estaría aquí, participando.

En seguida, Law vuelve su mirada hacia la lista de las bandas y sigue mencionando unos más quienes eran desconocidos que no importaban mucho en realidad.

- Bien… ya hemos presentado a la mitad de las bandas, y seguimos con el resto. La decimosexta banda, de género heavy metal…

Pero al intentar visualizar mejor el nombre de esta agrupación, Law se sorprende y pregunta al público:

- ¿"Clown Disease"?

Seguido de esto, aparece un sujeto con una nariz de payaso y con cabellos azules. Se trataba del mismo Buggy que hacía entrada, diciéndole al resto de los chicos:

- Todos ustedes son unos críos de mierda… necesitan saber que hay músicos de verdad que no andamos en tonterías y…

Su vista inmediatamente se cruzó a la de Luffy, el cual estaba sonriente y le apunta con el dedo índice, diciéndole:

- Mira nada más, el pendejo de Buggy con su cuadrilla de pendejos… ¿Van a participar?

Buggy se enoja al ver a Luffy compartir el mismo lugar, y se asombra preguntándole:

- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, crío de mierda, niño pringado, animal de adefesio?

- Oi, para el carro, solo vengo a competir, tarado nariz de culo de mandril.

- Te pasaste, esa ofensa me dolió.

- Ya cierra la puta boca y haz silencio.

Law desde arriba se llevaba la mano al rostro y suspiraba diciendo por el micrófono delante de todos:

- Aquí lo que hay son tontos por montón… bueno, seguimos. La decimoséptima, de género metal progresivo… "Exousia"

Esto era interesante, ya había otra banda con el mismo género que Zoro y sus amigos estarían empleando, y se muestran en seguida, cuatro sujetos que entraban en silencio, pero resaltaba entre ellos, uno que tenía un sombrero negro, con el cabello largo y una barba de perilla. La mirada de este tipo era profunda, al igual que la de Law, pero este último le ve venir y dice:

- Vaya… Rob Lucci y su agrupación de nuevo participando… acompañado de Kaku, Jabura, Kumadori y Blueno… los campeones de la batalla pasada.

De inmediato, Zoro y Sanji, vieron a estos cuatro entrar en el lugar, y se dicen entre ellos:

- Estos tipos parecen ser muy peligrosos de enfrentar… quien se iba a imaginar que los campeones del año pasado estarían aquí.

- ¿Tú los viste tocar, Sanji?

- Así es, marimo, ellos saben tocar el metal progresivo tan bien como cualquier músico famoso y conocido… ellos versionaron todas las canciones de Opeth y con eso ganaron.

- ¿Opteh? Sí que deben ser muy arrechos para este género.

Así que tras haberse calmado ante la idea de enfrentarse a estos chicos, siguieron viendo a Law, el cual continuaba mencionando a los nombres de las listas, y dijo:

- Esto se pondrá interesante. La decimoctava banda, del mismo género de metal progresivo… debutando hoy como nuevos, "Kings and Foxes"

Ese era el momento de Luffy y los demás, quienes alzaron sus manos, apareciendo ante la atención de todos los demás participantes. Muchos de ellos los vieron y se preguntaron si estos eran buenos para esto, mientras que Kid se cruza de brazos sonriendo ante la idea de ver que Luffy y sus amigos eran de este género.

- Estos cabrones no sabrán manejar ese género, te lo juro y aseguro, Killer.

Pero Killer estaba viendo a la agrupación de Lucci, quienes estaban con la atención fija hacia estos cuatro novatos. De una vez comenzó a entretejer sus dudas.

- Kid… al parecer no somos los únicos que preocupamos a esos chicos… la banda de Exousia, están preguntándose en estos momentos, quienes mierdas son ellos.

- Y sea cual sea la revelación… Lucci no se quedará de brazos cruzados viendo como unos críos le arruinan el titulo.

- Eso hay que verlo.

Así que pasaron más bandas y más bandas que eran de desconocidos, pero cuando llegó el momento de la última, de inmediato Law comienza a leer el nombre y dice:

- Y para finalizar toda esta mierda… la trigésima banda, del genero gothic metal sinfónico… otra nueva revelación, "Ángel's Temptation"

Todos se dieron cuenta que ese grupo no apareció, pero no importaba porque en cierto aspecto, ya estaba inscrito y es no hacía ser descalificados. Law termina de decir las bandas, y explica.

- Muy bien, cabrones… antes de irse, en recepción tendrán la información para todo lo que piensan hacer en torno a la participación, la fecha y como iniciarán… no lo olviden, la batalla de las bandas les probará quienes son en realidad… cobardes desafinados o virtuosos músicos.

Luego de esto, todos los demás fueron nombrados para terminar de decir la lista, y salieron para obtener el resto de la información. Los minutos pasaron, y Luffy junto con sus amigos tenían una carpeta con toda la información necesaria.

Sanji estaba caminado con estos tres hacia un café, para poder sentarse a almorzar siendo las 1:30 de la tarde, y a charlar tranquilamente mientras decidían que hacer con respecto a la participación en la batalla de las bandas.

- Muy bien, pendejos… estamos aquí, para decidir de una vez por todas que ya que somos una banda oficial, Kings and Foxes, llamados así gracias al marimo de mierda… pero en este momento tenemos que analizar una vez más las prioridades.

Mientras estaba sentado al lado de Usopp, Zoro comenzaba a comerse su pedazo de pizza al igual que Luffy, diciendo:

- Lo primero que debemos hacer Luffy y yo, es aprender mejor nuestros instrumentos… el bajo y la batería, representan instrumentos indispensables para el metal progresivo… yo haré lo que sea para poder obtener dinero y así mismo comprarme una batería, por muy sencilla que sea.

- Buena idea, tonto del culo… pero ahora la siguiente prioridad es analizar muy bien las bandas que estarán participando…

Usopp terminaba de limpiarse la boca tras comerse una hamburguesa, teniendo él la lista de las bandas participantes.

- Bien… las bandas son las siguientes: 1) Shandora, 2) Desert Hyena, 3) Frame of Mind, 4) Disdainful, 5) Rotten Prophecy, 6) Underglance, 7) Savannah, 8) Bloody Sword, 9) Hyajal Tree... un sinfín de nombres estúpidos para bandas, desde la 10 hasta la 15… 16) Clown Disease, 17) Exousia, 18) los mejores de todos "Kings and Foxes"…

Cuando Usopp dijo esto, todos alzaron la voz estando de acuerdo con esto como un grito de guerra. Así que tras esto, Usopp continúa mencionando a los demás:

- 19) Larousse Contradiction, otro sin fin de nombres estúpidos para bandas de metal desde la 20 hasta la 28… 29) ¿Quién demonios se llamaría "Okama way"?

Es cuando Zoro se come otro pedazo de pizza, diciendo:

- No lo sé, pero de seguro no es un grupo que imitará a Cher en cantos.

- Y para finalizar, 30) Ángel's Temptation… ese grupo no se apareció y creo que son un montón de idiotas.

Sanji recibe la lista y dice lo siguiente:

- Ahora lo más importante de todo esto es que tenemos que comenzar a ampliar nuestros métodos musicales… si vamos a tocar un genero como el metal progresivo, tenemos que ampliar más nuestros horizontes con música de verdad y con bandas actuales que demuestran desempeños especiales.

Zoro se termina de comer otro pedazo de pizza, y se limpia la boca, interviniendo para aportar ideas, diciendo:

- Creo que a estas alturas debemos ir con los mejores… yo opino que vayamos con bandas de metal progresivo, pero que no sean necesariamente puras… que estén combinadas con otros géneros, para así mismo poder comprender mejor los demás.

- ¿Y qué bandas sugieres, marimo de mierda?

- Sugiero bandas como Opeth, Queensyrche, Rush, Dominici, Divinefire, Fountain of Tears, y si es necesario también Dream Theater… ese es el mejor de todos y tenemos que ampliar nuestros horizontes con esa banda en especial… nos haría ganar.

- Creo que tienes razón.

Tras haber escuchado todo esto, Luffy se estaba bebiendo su trago de refresco de cola, y al colocar el vaso vacío en la mesa, dice:

- Bien chicos, ya estamos en esto y me alegra poder estar en una banda de metal con ustedes… creo que tenemos todo el potencial para ser grandes músicos, y esta vez tendremos que dar lo mejor de lo mejor entre nosotros.

Las palabras parecían ir directamente a las mentes de estos chicos, aunque Sanji comenzaba a preocuparse por la situación en la que se habían metido, suspirando un tanto serio.

- Bueno, odio decir esto, chicos, pero nosotros deberíamos preocuparnos de entre todos estos cabrones, de la banda esa de Exousia… ellos son muy peligrosos.

Usopp revisa la lista de nuevo al igual que Zoro, pero este último suspira un tanto calmado mirando luego a Sanji, y recordando lo que él le dijo en el recinto de las bandas, lo siguiente respecto a aquella banda peligrosa.

- Oi, tarado pervertido… tú dijiste que ellos son peligrosos, ¿No es así?

Sacándose el cigarro de la boca, coloca la colilla de cigarro en un cenicero, y expira el humo del cigarro a un lado, para llevarse la mano a la boca, diciendo:

- Ciertamente… cuando yo estuve en la batalla de las bandas el año pasado, ellos fueron los campeones, son una banda muy formidable y saben lo que hacen con el género del metal progresivo… sería una razón muy buena para preocuparse demasiado.

- ¿Acaso son sujetos muy agresivos representando el género?

- Bueno, son músicos muy hábiles y eso sorprende a cualquiera… creo que a estas alturas todos ustedes deberían pensar en usar mucho más de esta música.

- Seguro que sí, ¿Quién es quién en esa banda, o que toca cada quien en la banda?

- Lucci es el vocalista, Kaku es el baterista, Jabura el guitarrista, Blueno el bajista y el otro pendejo cabeza de pulpo rosado es el tecladista. Ellos son siempre los mejores y para este año, ellos de seguro doblarán las canciones de Dream Theater.

Así que gracias a esta noticia especifica, Zoro pudo comprender exactamente quienes eran estos, y tras haberse comido su último pedazo de pizza, toma la gaseosa y se la empina para acabársela en un santiamén.

- Demonios, eso no es tan bueno que digamos… entonces ellos son la preocupación mayor desde que decidimos entrar.

Pero entre todos ellos, Luffy solamente parecía no importarle lo que estaba pasando aquí mismo y resuena su garganta para luego decir lo siguiente:

- No me importa que tan buenos sean esos pendejos… nosotros seremos mejores, los desmenuzaremos como un pedazo de carne de parrilla en salsa BBQ. Los derrotaremos como quien está en una galería de comida gratis, comiendo lo que podamos para reventar en seguida… así que…

Y mostrándose mucho más convencido de esto, Luffy sonríe ante sus amigos diciendo:

- Ellos son unos pendejos y nosotros seremos los mejores… nosotros ganaremos este gran premio, chicos. Derrotaremos a todos y nos ganaremos el derecho de ser los reyes de la batalla de las bandas… nuestra banda prevalecerá.

Ciertamente cada una de las palabras de este chico con sombrero de paja, servían como aliento para el poder seguir en esta batalla en las bandas. Todos estaban más convencidos que valdría la pena y que lo lograrían. El resultado sería la victoria para ellos, sin preocupaciones de nada.


	26. Monet Extasiada

Tras haberse inscrito en la batalla de las bandas, los chicos se estaban retirando de nuevo a la universidad, para continuar con sus clases. Como era de esperarse, Zoro estaba caminando por las calles muy pensativo con respecto a su salida y como eso podría traerle sus consecuencias positivas, pero había un enorme problema. Aun no tenía ni un berrie para poder salir con ella, y como todo hombre machista, no permitiría que una mujer le invitase nada o que pagase algo por él.

Ya estaba caminando con su amigo Luffy, y aun su rostro reflejaba un poco de desanimo. No había pelea programada, ni nada cercano a eso. El peliverde se mete las manos en los bolsillos y suspira diciendo:

- Demonios, ya tenemos otra responsabilidad más, aparte de las estudiantiles y esto me tiene la cabeza partida en dos.

Luffy estaba caminando al lado de su amigo preocupado, comiéndose un enorme sándwich, respondiendo a eso:

- ¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa ahora? ¿Las peleas? ¿La banda?

- No, me preocupa que tenga que estar implicado en algo lejos de mi área de especialidad… además, por ti es que estoy en esta batalla de bandas.

- No seas pelmazo, Zoro, tú mismo decidiste unirte y hasta nos diste el nombre, que por cierto fue una buena idea… fue mejor que correrte en el coño de una mujer.

- Y hablando de eso, no dejo de pensar en cómo mierdas obtendré el dinero para poder salir con Robin.

Estos dos cruzaron una esquina que los llevaría directamente hacia la universidad de nuevo, pero en pleno camino Zoro se sentía que necesitaba más opciones y se acercaba el sábado. Llegaron a la universidad y aun así, Zoro seguía preocupado. Luffy se estaba impacientando por su actitud y le dice:

- Demonios, Zoro… detesto verte así y me da ladilla saber que te has vuelto angustiado por una mujer mayor.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es que no entiendes que Robin no es cualquier mujer mayor? Ella es todo lo que un hombre quiere…

Mientras dijo esto, se ríe al igual que Luffy, pero Zoro comienza a menear la cadera hacia el frente como si estuviese cogiendo, moviendo los brazos como si estuviese cabalgando.

- … y yo lo quiero todo con ella.

Solo se reían por esto y cruzaban hacia los pasillos solitarios de la universidad, aunque cuando llegaron a los jardines traseros del instituto, Luffy percibió a la distancia en el pasto verde, a Vivi junto con Nami, sentadas y calmadas.

Inmediatamente se va hacia donde estaban ellas, provocando la sorpresa en Zoro:

- Oi, ¿A dónde mierdas estás yendo?

- Te veré luego, Zoro… tengo algo que hacer.

Las intenciones de Luffy no demostraban querer follarse a Nami, pero ese beso que le dio solo despertó ese deseo sexual que comenzó a incubarse en su propia mente. Poco a poco, dejaba de ser un pendejo ingenuo para suplir esa necesidad que su cuerpo necesitaba, al igual que su verga.

Zoro lo ve sentarse con las chicas y sonríe, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero cuando desvía su atención hacia un pasillo, estaba caminando de espaldas, la misma bella chica que se encontró en el recinto de las batallas de bandas. Portaba una minifalda cuadricular corta, con una camisa blanca demasiado ajustada como para marcar su espina dorsal.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Su cabello verde resplandeciente le hacía llamar su atención, pero cuando le mira el culo, se da cuenta que parte del borde de su falda, estaba dentro de la braga roja que tenía esta chica. Esto hizo abrir el ojo derecho de Zoro, como si fuese un huevo frito, y llevar toda su atención en ese caminar hacia la biblioteca.

- Maldita sea con Monet… debo admitir que me encanta ese culo, pero… no sé si deba…

Así que al mirar a los lados, cerciorándose que nadie más le estuviese siguiendo, el peliverde comienza a manifestar el lado pervertido de nuevo, sonriendo como un libidinoso desenfrenado, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

- Creo que no tiene nada de malo… creo que sí debo hacerlo.

Y como era de esperarse, comienza a dar unos pasos rápidos por ese pasillo, para poder aproximase hacia los pasillos de donde la biblioteca la tenía esperando a una ardiente chica que se notaba a leguas que se lo quería tragar. Zoro llega con prisa por ese pasillo hasta una esquina, mirando como ella continuaba caminando hacia la puerta, pero se detiene a ver que ella mira hacia su trasero, para acomodarse la falda.

- ¿Se la va a acomodar?

Monet estaba mirando a los lados, y tras haber hecho esto, se baja las bragas para sacarse la falda del trasero y se acomoda el atuendo. Zoro estaba sintiendo como la presión sanguínea se le estaba yendo al pene, sonriendo como todo pervertido.

- Me la cogeré… ya está dicho.

Así que Monet tras haber entrado a la biblioteca, el peliverde se acomoda el cabello, la camisa y se mete unas mentas en la boca, masticándolas con mucha prisa para no tener mal aliento. Seguido de esto resuena su garganta y se dirige hacia la biblioteca para abrir la puerta campante como todo hombre despreocupado de la vida, deteniéndose a ver qué sillón podría escoger.

- Bien, esto tomará solo unos segundos.

Seguido de esto, se da cuenta que habían unos cuantos estudiantes que estaban leyendo libros y haciendo tareas. Zoro pensaba al menos que eran pocos y a una hora que no debería haber ninguno, y se dispone a sentarse en una de las mesas, para fingir que iba a estudiar.

Estaba buscando con su mirada a Monet, pero no la localizó en seguida, sino que este mismo estaba viendo otros estantes por detrás, para poder tomar unos libros y ponerse a leerlos mientras esperaba. Estaba preparado, con las mentas en su boca, con la polla preparada para ir a casa, y con la desagradable sorpresa de toparse delante de sí mismo a una chica que era la que menos quería ver en este mundo. Tashigi.

- ¿Otra vez tú aquí? Así que vienes a estudiar, ¿No?

Zoro se sorprende al punto de escupir las mentas que su boca tenía, echándolas al frente. Recomponiéndose de nuevo por causa de esta desagradable sorpresa, el peliverde respiraba un tanto asfixiado, jadeando incansablemente:

- A mí me tocan todos, ¿Quién soy yo? ¿El día de los graciosos?

- Ah vamos, no seas aburrido… yo solo vengo a estudiar un rato nada más, así que…

Y para colmo, Tashigi se sienta en la misma mesa de donde estaba Zoro, y se dispone a estudiar con su compañía:

- … me acompañarás a estudiar.

Zoro no lo puede creer. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, suspirando mientras se reclina en el asiento, pero aprovecha para darse cuenta que Monet aparece desde unos estantes, viendo a estos dos chicos estudiar. La chica bibliotecaria sonríe tras haber visto que Zoro estaba en ese lugar, y se acerca a saludarles.

- Hola chicos, ¿Vienen a estudiar?

Tashigi alza la mirada hacia su amiga y también compañera de su banda de rock, diciéndole:

- Sí, algo así… yo vengo a hacer tareas y por suerte, tengo a Zoro para que me acompañe y ver si aprende algo al respecto de la materia.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Claro, siempre y cuando no haga tonterías.

Estas dos mujeres se ríen viendo a Zoro, el cual se lleva las manos a la cara. Al parecer no se veía de ánimos para tolerar toda esta tontería, y estaba desanimándose para que se fuese de ahí, sin coger. Monet no puede evitar ver esto y le pregunta a Zoro:

- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estudias, Zoro?

Este alza la mirada hacia Monet, y se da cuenta que ella le sonríe con una picardía singular. Ahora estaba volviendo a cambiar de opinión, pero tenía que deshacerse de la molesta Tashigi para poder quedar solo con Monet y poder correrse en el chocho de ella.

- Yo no estudio nada… solo estaba interesado en…

Y aprovechando el descuido de Tashigi, ya que ella estaba sumergida en lo que estudiaba, Zoro mira las piernas de Monet e iba ascendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, estando ella parada delante de sí mismo sentado.

- … en algo de anatomía humana… la belleza de la anatomía humana.

No sabía por qué, pero Monet comenzaba a sentir un poco de excitación en medio de sus piernas, como un calor que le recorría la espina dorsal. Oyendo esto, se muerde el labio inferior y logra juntar sus piernas para controlar el éxtasis que su clítoris manifestaba.

- ¿Quieres estudiar anatomía humana?

- Sí, preferiblemente la femenina.

Este comentario fue tan extraño que Tashigi alza la mirada hacia Zoro, preguntándole:

- ¿Anatomía humana?

Rápidamente antes que ella se diese cuenta, cortan el rollo que tenían para no dar nada demostrado, y Zoro mira enojado a Tashigi diciéndole:

- Sí, ¿Algún problema? Sigue estudiando que como vas, estás muy bien.

- Sí claro, veamos quien será el burro cuando salga mal…

Y dirigiéndose a Monet, Tashigi le pregunta:

- Amiga, ¿Puedes traerme un libro que hable de física cuántica?

- Por supuesto…

Monet acepta traeré el libro a su amiga, pero desviando de nuevo la atención hacia Zoro, sonríe guiñándole el ojo preguntándole:

- ¿Y tú, Zoro? ¿Quieres un libro de anatomía humana?

- Me vendría bien.

Seguido de esto, esta chica se da la media vuelta pero sin quitarle la mirada al peliverde, guiñándole el ojo sin que Tashigi se diese cuenta. Fue a buscarle el libro a este peliverde y todo parecía ir mejor, pero al instante, Zoro se da cuenta que los demás estudiantes comenzaban a irse de la biblioteca.

- Mira nada más… ya son las 1.30 de la tarde y todos se van.

Tashigi alza la mirada y se da cuenta de esto, pareciendo no importarle nada, devolviendo la mirada hacia sus apuntes. Seguido de esto, Zoro permanece esperando un poco más para que apareciese Monet o para que se fuese Tashigi, ya que estando ella ahí, no podría tener ese momento sexual.

Los minutos pasaron y Monet se acercaba con dos libros, y se acerca a la mesa, diciendo:

- Tashigi, este te servirá a ti… espero que te guste.

- Este es bueno, gracias Monet.

- Y para ti, Zoro…

Ella le entrega otro libro a este chico, el cual recibiéndoselo sonríe sacándole la lengua como si estuviese lamiéndose una vagina. Monet se muerde el labio y se retira para dejarlos solos, pasándole la mano por el antebrazo de Zoro encima de la mesa.

El peliverde se da cuenta que el libro tenía un papel dentro de sí mismo, y con cuidado, sin que la molestosa Tashigi se diese cuenta, fue a revisar lo que decía ese papel, y ve una nota que dice lo siguiente:

_"Ya quisiera que Tashigi se fuese, porque no tienes la menor idea de cuantas ganas tengo de sentarme en tu boca, y sentir tu enorme polla dentro de mi culo"_

Habiendo leído esto, Zoro resuena su garganta y saca el papel para guardárselo en el bolsillo, y disimulando la situación se pone a leer el libro desinteresadamente. Los minutos pasaron, y ya no quedaba más nadie en esa biblioteca, y es el momento en el que Tashigui decide irse para su siguiente clase.

- Bueno, ya terminé… es hora de irme y…

Así que cuando recogió sus libros y cuadernos de notas, se da cuenta que Zoro continuaba leyendo ese libro en silencio.

- ¿Y tú que harás, Zoro? ¿Te quedarás aquí solo?

- Eh, sí… creo que tengo mucho por leer y aun no termino… yo entro a clases dentro de dos horas.

- Está bien, como quieras… yo me voy, te veo luego.

- Vale, adiós.

Es cuando Tashigi sale de la biblioteca, dejando el lugar disponible para los siguientes actos libidinosos del peliverde y la bibliotecaria. De pronto, Zoro coloca el libro en la mesa y en silencio, se levanta de ahí para caminar directamente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, extendiendo su mano y cerrando con llave el lugar, pasando el seguro y bajando las cortinas, ofuscando la vista de todo.

Volteando hacia atrás, Zoro se da cuenta que ahí estaba Monet, sentada en el mismo escritorio, abriendo las piernas para darle el panorama al peliverde, mostrándole las bragas rojas que se metían dentro de los labios exteriores.

- ¿Ya no queda nadie?

- Nadie… solo tú y yo.

En seguida Monet llamó a Zoro con los dedos, y este fue acercándose en silencio y con mucha prisa, para caer en los brazos de ella, intercambiando fluidos salivales con las lenguas. Las manos de Zoro estaban desabrochando la blusa de Monet, y ella estaba apretando las nalgas del peliverde, aprisionándolo contra sí misma.

¡Que empiece el juego, perras! Zoro saca la blusa de Monet y la echa a un lado, para ver que no llevaba brasier cubriendo esos enormes pechos blancos y provocativos. Monet le sacaba los pantalones y la camisa a este chico, y tras unos segundos, ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Monet abre las piernas y Zoro sostiene su erecto pene, para penetrar de una vez y sin anestesia a esta chica, haciendo que suelte un gemido de placer, mordiéndose los labios.

- Oh… que polla tan grande… vamos… cógeme.

El peliverde agarra los tobillos de esta chica con sus manos y abre lo más que puede las piernas de ella, comenzando el balanceo de caderas. Zoro estaba sonriente, disfrutando de este placer, viendo como Monet cerraba sus ojos, forzando su rostro y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Eres mi perra… eres mi perra, Monet.

- Soy tu perra, soy tu… ¡Oh, maldición!

Seguido de esto, Zoro comenzaba a aumentar la intensidad de las embestidas, rodando la mesa con fuerza teniendo a Monet sentada y abierta como el arco de una portería. No quería detenerse y no pensaba hacerlo. Monet levanta la mirada y jadeaba en silencio, mirando con perversión al peliverde, haciendo suspiros de placer con su aliento comprimido.

De pronto, Zoro baja la mirada hacia su pene que estaba entrando constantemente dentro de esa vagina rosada, y reúne una cantidad considerable de saliva en su boca, para escupir exactamente en la vagina, lubricándola para poder continuar con un ritmo interesante en la penetrada. Monet ve esto y alza la mirada riéndose por esto.

- ¿Quieres que me corra? Así tu pene podrá entrar mejor.

Zoro sostenía los muslos de esta chica, y forzaba su rostro por las embestidas, diciéndole:

- Adelante… córrete, maldita arpía.

Y seguido de esto, tras unos segundos de embestidas, Monet se corre, dejando caer parte de ese fluido en el suelo. Zoro estaba preparado para cambiar de posición, y carga a Monet de los muslos con sus manos sin dejar de penetrarla, alzándola para entrar entre los estantes, recostándola contra uno.

Ella se sujetaba con fuerza en los estantes, mientras que Zoro continuaba metiéndole la verga por el chocho. Seguido de esto, el peliverde veía esas tetas balancearse y girar a cada embestida, y comienza a mamarlas sin detenerse. Monet solo se reía, jadeando con su tono de voz aguda sin ser muy fuerte.

- Oh Zoro… oh… o que lengua la tuya… ¡Oh, sí! ¡No pares, amor!

Zoro comenzaba a sentir que estaba por correrse, pero se contiene un poco al menos para hacer que ella se acabase con él al mismo tiempo. Monet parecía ya no seguir conteniéndose, y Zoro se da cuenta, acabándose con ella al mismo instante, dejando correr esos fluidos dentro de sí mismos.

Ambos suspiran deteniéndose por causa del cansancio. Monet recuesta su cabeza en el estante y suspira sonriente.

- Oh que bien, me ha gustado demasiado… eres un salvaje, Zoro.

Pero el peliverde la baja para dejar que ella sacase todo el semen de su vagina, y la voltea poniéndola de frente contra la pared. Esto sorprende un poco a Monet, la cual pregunta:

- ¿Quieres continuar?

A lo que Zoro sin decir nada, levanta la pierna derecha de esta chica, e inserta su pene de nuevo dentro de ella, sonriendo y diciéndole al oído:

- Aun no termino esto… solo me falta un poco más, arpía.

- Muy bien, esperaba que dijeses eso, sigue… sigue… ¡Ay que rico, papi!

Zoro echa la cadera de Monet un poco más atrás, y seguía penetrándola esta vez por detrás. El ritmo continuaba apresurado haciéndolo sentir como que estaba en una competencia para poder rendir más. Monet seguía disfrutando de este placer tan especial, aunque esperaba terminar un poco más rápido, ya que estaba en una biblioteca.

Habían estado así tres minutos sin parar, y Zoro ya siente que está por correrse de nuevo, y finalmente metiendo todo el pene completo dentro de la vagina de Monet, se corre haciendo un gemido forzado, casi gutural. Lentamente saca su pene y ve como esta chica deja salir todo el semen que este le insertó, devolviéndoselo entero para poder descansar, sentándose en el suelo respirando un poco fatigada.

- Qué bien que ha estado esto.

Y así mismo, Zoro estando de pie delante de Monet, sonríe acercándose a ella con el pene cerca de su rostro, diciéndole:

- Te falta lo último.

Ella ve aun el pene de este chico erecto, y sonríe preguntándole:

- ¿Una buena felación?

- Así es… mámamelo ahora.

Monet se arrodilla en el suelo y sostiene el falo del peliverde y se lleva el pena a la boca, chupándolo entero, limpiando todo los restos de fluidos seminales. Estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que se detuvo, levantándose del suelo, estando a la altura del rostro de Zoro, besándolo y diciéndole:

- Me ha gustado… siempre he querido saber cómo es estar con el chico que se cogió a la secretaria del alcalde hace dos años atrás.

- Bueno, ya lo tienes demostrado… la cárcel no me hizo un buen samaritano.

Así que los segundos pasaron y estos chicos se vistieron de nuevo, pero no abrieron la biblioteca, antes de que Monet limpiase los rastros de semen en el suelo y echase unas esencias aromáticas para que cambie todo el olor de sexo por todos lados.

Pasaron casi veinte minutos y eso fue suficiente para que estuviesen listos, y así mismo pudiesen abrir de nuevo la biblioteca. Zoro estaba por salir y al voltearse hacia Monet, le guiña el ojo y ella se chupa el dedo medio y se lo lleva la vagina. Zoro suspira alzando sus cejas y sale triunfante de la biblioteca, para continuar con sus respectivas clases.

- Que chica tan cínica.

Zoro continuaba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, sonriente y calmado tras haber tenido sexo con Monet. Sus pasos se estaban dirigiendo solos hacia el terreno de juego, y vio a algunos chicos que terminaron de jugar futbol, y es cuando Zoro desciende hacia las gradas, viendo a su profesor Franky, sostener los sacos de los balones.

- Oi, Zoro… aquí estás canijo.

- Profesor Franky.

Este se acercó a saludarlo y se detiene extrañado. Zoro lo ve y frunce el ceño, pero Franky comienza a oler lo que estaba cerca de sí mismo, y desvía su atención hacia Zoro, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué es ese olor?

Pero de inmediato tras haber comprendido un poco mejor de donde proviene ese aroma de sexo, Franky se ríe y pregunta:

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Con quién acabas de tener sexo?

- Pero, ¿Cómo mierdas sabes que vengo de eso?

- Es muy sencillo… se siente un diminuto aroma a clítoris en ti.

Este se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia los vestidores, y Zoro le siguió hasta entrar, preguntándole:

- ¿Cómo mierdas lo sentiste?

- No lo sé, pero sea como sea, las mujeres se dan cuenta de esto más rápido que uno el hombre… ten…

Y revisando entre unos estantes, Franky saca un desodorante ambiental para hombres y se lo arroja a Zoro, diciéndole:

- … échate esto por todo el cuerpo, así nadie sabrá que estabas comiéndote el chocho de…

En seguida, Zoro comienza a echarse todo esto por el cuerpo, incluyendo las bolas, estirando un poco el pantalón desde el frente, impregnándose todo esto en su katana carnal. Luego alza la mirada y ve que Franky le alzaba las cejas, esperando a que este le dijese con quien estaba teniendo sexo.

- ¿Esperas que te diga con quien tiraba?

- Es lo más justo, después de encubrirte en este secreto, pendejo libidinoso.

- Está bien…

Arrojándole el desodorante de vuelta, Zoro sonríe y le explica a su pervertido profesor lo siguiente:

- … estaba tirando hace rato con Monet, la bibliotecaria.

Los ojos de Franky se abrieron sorpresivamente, sonriendo por esto. Zoro estaba saliendo de ese lugar con Franky y este último no lo podía creer.

- Es sorprendente como después de salir de la cárcel, te convertiste en un chico muy famoso… y todo porque quieren saber cómo es tu polla, que te hizo llevar dos años a la cárcel.

- Ya nadie recuerda eso, pero…

Es cuando de pronto Zoro se da cuenta que parecía ser un buen momento para poder pedirle la ayuda a su profesor Franky, con respecto a su salida con la profesora Robin. Mientras iba a decir esto, Zoro acompaña a Franky a su oficina en el recinto de profesores y es cuando le dice:

- … necesito una ayuda tuya, Franky.

- Claro, para lo que sea… ¿Qué sucede?

Zoro no sabía cómo decir esto y se acerca un poco más a este profesor, el cual se sentó en su escritorio.

- Necesito que me prestes dinero… luego veré el modo en pagarte todo, pero esta es una emergencia.

- Ya veo, ¿Para qué quieres el dinero?

En seguida, el peliverde se sienta en una silla delante de Franky, y se mantiene sonriente, como aquel sonriente que sabe que acaba de ganarse una fortuna o como aquel que en este caso, se ha ligado a la mejor de las mujeres.

- Lo necesito porque voy a salir con una chica el sábado… ¿Y a que no adivinas quien es la afortunada que saldrá conmigo? Bueno, quien es la mujer que me hará sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Y tras un silencio y una muesca en el rostro de este chico que parecía que iba a estallar de felicidad, Franky abre los ojos sorpresivamente, sacándose los lentes y colocándolos en el escritorio.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

- Tan serio como que sé que tienes dinero para prestarme.

- ¿Vas a salir con la ardiente profesora Robin?

- Así es… ¿No es una maravilla?

- ¡SÚUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEER! ¡Maldito cabrón, eres el mejor!

Esta noticia contentó demasiado a Franky, el cual sin pensárselo dos veces revisó en un estante que tenía en su escritorio, y sacó una chequera que comenzó a firmar a nombre de Roronoa Zoro, para arrancarla y entregársela a este chico tras haberla endosado a su nombre. La mirada sonriente de Zoro cambió a sorpresa cuando vio la cantidad de dinero que este profesor le había dado.

- ¿5.000.000 de berries? Franky, esto es demasiado… pero es perfecto, te juro que te lo pagaré como que hay un Dios en los cielos y…

Pero Franky tras ver esta excusa, lanza el bolígrafo en la mesa y se recuesta en su sillón, dándole otra sorpresa mejor que esta:

- No me lo pagues, no tienes que hacerlo, me sobra el dinero como para tirarlo al techo… solo prométeme que esa cita con esa sensual morena de ojos azules, no se arruinará.

- Te lo prometo… gracias Franky.

- De nada.

Y levantándose del asiento, Zoro extiende la mano para estrechársela a su profesor, el cual hace lo mismo para poder ver como este chico se iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy agradecido de este detalle que un profesor amigo le estaba dando, para que pudiese tener la cita de sus sueños. Quien sabe que cosas ocurrirían esta vez, pero todo pudo ser posible gracias a Franky. Todo va mejorando a cada paso.


	27. La Anhelada y Esperada Cita

Era viernes en la noche. Los planes del peliverde poco a poco comenzarían a concretarse, habiendo cobrado el cheque que su profesor amigo le había dado generosa y desinteresadamente. Franky le había dado 5.000.000 berries, y eso era suficiente si quiera para alimentar a una entera familia de beduinos.

Sus pasos se acercaban a su departamento, llegando a la puerta principal, sintiéndose muy contento por las cosas buenas que poco a poco comenzaban a dar un excelente resultado. Zoro entra a su departamento, y tras haber cerrado la puerta, lanza la bolsa de dinero al sofá y extiende las manos, diciendo:

- ¡Soy el rey del mundo, malditos cabrones! ¡Mañana en la noche será la mejor de todas las que he tenido hasta ahora! ¿Quién me va a joder?

Y tras decir esto, se ríe exacerbando su lado arrogante y de felicidad. Toma el maletín y lo lleva a su habitación, para colocar en su reproductor de música, un CD de una banda de las suyas, Sonata Arctica, escuchando específicamente la canción de "8th Commandament". En ese momento Zoro alza sus manos haciendo la señal del cuerno rockero, diciendo:

- ¡A rockear todos, malditos lambiscones!

Pero tras haber pasado unos segundos, Zoro recuerda que debía al menos llamar a Robin para saber cómo está, ya que no la ve ni habla con ella desde que aceptó salir con él. No vaya a ser que se arrepienta luego de haber conseguido este dinero de manera generosa.

- A ver, como se encuentra Robin.

Seguido de esto, ya siendo las 10.30 de la noche, este chico toma su celular y marca el número de celular de Robin, esperando a que conteste. Esta vez, Zoro no se sentía con ese temor de trancarle la llamada cuando ella estuviese del otro lado del teléfono.

Desde el otro lado, en la habitación de Robin, esta chica estaba acostada en su cama con su ropa de dormir. Llevaba una ligera bata de color azul firmamento que hacía juego con sus ojos, y unos hilos dentales con ligeros. Estaba leyendo una revista y cuando escucha su teléfono sonar, lo ve con el nombre de su alumno preferido y sonríe, contestándolo:

- Hola Zoro, buenas noches.

Este chico del otro lado del teléfono, se acuesta en la cama y sonríe a sí mismo, respondiéndole el saludo de igual manera:

- Buenas noches, profesora Robin… ¿Cómo se encuentra mi profesora favorita?

- ¿Profesora favorita?

- Así es, todos tienen la suya, y yo corro con la suerte de tener a la mía.

Cabe destacar que este comentario le hizo mucha gracia a Robin, sentándose en el centro de su cama, con sus piernas recogidas, diciendo:

- Así que soy tu profesora favorita, ¿No? De seguro le habrás dicho esas muchas cosas al resto de tus otras profesoras, y tratas de decírmelo a mí, para sentirte bien.

- No, ¿Cómo vas a creer eso? Ni que fueses un trofeo que se juega… solo eres una mujer que me está ayudando a ser un buen hombre de futuro, no es nada del otro mundo.

- Otra cosa, Zoro… ¿Te diste cuenta de la hora que es?

Zoro comenzaba a notar que la conversación de Robin sonaba muy seria y se reclina en su propia cama, suspirando para esperar a lo mejor una reacción en ella que no se esperaba.

- Eh, sí… lo siento por la hora, pero supuse que estarías despierta y que eso podría hacerte pensar mal de mí y…

- Como sea, es muy tarde para que llames a tu tutora estudiantil… es casi inapropiado, señor Zoro.

- Oi, lo lamento, la culpa es mía, y te prometo que para la próxima no lo hago más para no…

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, Zoro hace silencio ya que escucha que desde el otro lado de la bocina, Robin estaba riéndose calmada. Suspirando casi con expresión de obstinado, el peliverde le pregunta:

- ¿Acaso estás jugando con mi paciencia?

Seguido de esto, Robin se acuesta en la cama de medio lado, colocando el teléfono en alta voz en la cama, para responder diciendo:

- No lo veas así, Zoro, pero se ve muy feo que me llames a horas tardías.

- No sea mentirosa, Robin, no es una hora tardía… calculo que siempre te acuestas a dormir como a las 11.30 o a las 12 de la medianoche.

- No te equivocas.

Así que tras haber escuchado la risa de la profesora, Zoro hace un silencio para luego pensar muy bien que decir, mientras que Robin frunce el ceño y pregunta:

- ¿Me llamaste para saber cómo estaba o para decirme otra cosa?

Inmediatamente, el peliverde dispuso su coraje y su astucia para de una vez por todas ir al grano, comprimiendo sus ojos y suspirando profundamente para calmarse.

- Bueno, te llamaba para confirmar si lo de mañana está fijado.

- ¿Hablas de la cita que me propusiste?

- Sí, eso mismo… pero no es una cita, así que cita digamos que de cita tiene lo que de cita creo que no es cita, aunque parezca cita.

Robin es cuando comienza a notar que este chico estaba completamente nervioso y sonríe mirando fijamente a una dirección, preguntándole:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces nervioso, Zoro.

- No, nervioso como que se dice nervioso, no… ¿Entonces? ¿Saldrás conmigo mañana, Robin?

Seguido de esta pregunta, Zoro comienza a sentir el silencio de suspenso que su sensual profesora le estaba proporcionando. Esta mujer suspira mirando hacia arriba, y se acuesta por un instante, pensando en que si estaba bien o no, pero tras unos segundos de meditación, se acerca al teléfono en altavoz y responde diciendo:

- Yo te dije que lo haría… claro que sí, Zoro. Saldré contigo a donde me quieras llevar.

- ¡Sí!

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro abre su ojo derecho y sonríe gustoso por esto, y hace una seña de acierto merecido, cosa que Robin logró escuchar desde el otro lado.

- ¿Acaso estás celebrando que saldrás conmigo, Zoro?

E inmediatamente, Zoro se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar por todo el departamento mientras hablaba.

- No, ¿Cómo crees? Y si eso fuera cierto, ¿Cuál sería el problema?

- No lo habría.

- ¿Acaso un alumno no puede estar feliz, porque su bella profesora saldrá consigo mismo?

Cuando Zoro dijo esto, pareció que al instante se hubiese arrepentido, porque pudo haber sido muy extraño e incierto. Robin se mantiene callada por un rato, pero luego responde diciendo lo siguiente:

- Ay, Zoro, Zorito… cuidado con lo que planeas para mí.

Pero Zoro se detiene en la ventana de su sala, mirando hacia afuera, diciéndole:

- Te prometo que no planeo nada malo, Robin, solo soy un inocente chico que quiere compartir contigo… no sé cuantas veces necesitas que te lo explique, pero lo haría si eso te hace sentir muy a gusto.

- Bueno, pues vete enterando que me gusta que los hombres sean directos conmigo, ¿Qué tal?

No sabía por qué pero esta aclaratoria hizo encender la llama del interior del peliverde, pensando cosas sucias dentro de sí mismo. Así que luego de controlar sus emociones y sus impulsos sexuales, Zoro resuena su garganta y responde diciendo:

- Me parece justo… eso es lo que todos debemos siempre demostrar… la honestidad y el ser resuelto para todo.

- Como lo has dicho, Zoro.

- Muy bien, no tengo más que decir, Robin… paso por tu casa a las 7 de la noche, ¿Te parece?

- Por mí, perfecto.

- Bien, pues que descanses Robin, y que sueñes con los angelitos.

Robin sonríe por esto, mordiéndose su labio inferior para cerrar sus ojos, respondiendo a esto, de una manera que el peliverde no se imaginaba.

- De seguro que lo haré… tú eres un buen angelito.

Dicho esto, la sensual morena cuelga la llamada y se acuesta, sonriendo en silencio para disponerse a dormir un rato. Zoro sintió la llamada colgarse del otro lado, pero su rostro estaba muy sorprendido por saber que era un angelito delante de su profesora. Esto solo lo hizo sentir bien.

- Bien, ahora a dormir, porque mañana será el día… el día de los días.

Seguido de esto, el peliverde entra de nuevo a su habitación, apagando el reproductor de música, y disponiéndose a dormir, aunque sus ansias que sea el día de mañana no le estaban dejando dormir así de fácil. Como nos pasa a todos nosotros cuando tenemos una cita tan esperada con la chica de nuestros sueños. Nos hace sentir cualquier cosa en nuestros cuerpos, desde ansiedad, hambre y pena, hasta insomnio y cosas parecidas. Es un poder peculiar que las mujeres tienen hacia nosotros, que por extraña razones no todas lo tienen.

Ya era el sábado. Todo estaba listo para comenzar con el día especial. Esa mañana Zoro se despierta de su cama y apenas los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro, para dar inicio a un día que tanto este chico esperó durante toda esa semana. Se sienta en su cama estira todos sus ligamentos.

- Joder, que día el de hoy… este será el mejor de los acontecimientos, voy a salir con mi sensual profesora.

Se levanta sacándose toda la ropa, bailando muy emocionado; por lo que se dirige hacia la ducha, no sin antes ir a su reproductor de música, colocando un CD de música de una de sus bandas favoritas de rock. Narnia, haciendo sonar la canción de "When the Stars are Falling".

Estaba en la regadera cantando la canción mientras se bañaba, para a los largos minutos haber terminado, saliendo en paños hacia su habitación de nuevo, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Joder, que bien se siente esta mañana… como nunca me la he imaginado.

Acto seguido se viste rápidamente, para poder salir hacia el centro de la ciudad, a hacer unas cosas respectivas. Zoro caminaba en dirección hacia un centro comercial, llegando hacia una enorme tienda de música de todo tipo y videos musicales.

- Bien, a comprar videos de metal progresivo.

Seguido de esto, Zoro inmediatamente se fue a la sección de rock, y consiguió demasiados videos de conciertos con bandas del genero, y otros tutoriales de bateristas renombrados del genero que tocaría él mismo con su agrupación "Kings and Foxes". Acercándose a la caja a pagar, Zoro había traído más de diez videos.

Cinco de ellos eran conciertos de Dream Theater (Metropolis: Live Scenes from a Memory; Live at Budokan, Score, Chaos in Motion World Tour; y Live at Luna Park) y los otros eran de bateristas tutoriales como Mike Portnoy, Ylan Marillard, Peter Wildoer, Mike Mangini y Dave Weckl. Seguido de esto, los coloca todos en la caja y sonríe ante el cajero, diciendo:

- Tengo tareas que hacer, así que…

El cajero le entrega los videos y Zoro se va pagando por un material muy ajustado de todos estos músicos, para así mismo ir influyéndose más de lleno a esta música y a todo lo demás relacionado con el género. Las horas se habían pasado por completo, desde que este chico llegó a su casa a inundarse de toda esta música, para ir preparándose psicológicamente para todo. Así que al terminar de ver uno de los conciertos, Zoro se da cuenta de la hora, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo:

- Las 5 de la tarde… debo ir a bañarme.

Se levanta corriendo hacia su habitación, sacándose toda la ropa para bañarse con toda la prisa del mundo. Sale de la ducha, completamente impecable y resplandeciente, habiéndose cepillado los dientes, habiendo derramado casi la mitad del dentífrico por todo el lavamanos a lo bestia, para ver que eran las 5.30.

Entra directamente hacia su armario, y tras haber mirado toda la vestimenta que tenía, encontró de entre todo lo que usaba regularmente, una camisa verde oscura que se puso inmediatamente, seguido de unos jeans negros, y unos zapatos casuales de cuero negro, para pararse delante del espejo, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Miren nada más lo que hizo papá y mamá… ¡Ha!

Así que tras haberse halagado lo suficiente frente al espejo, se comienza a rociar de perfume por todo el cuerpo, como si fuese un rociador mata cucarachas; para luego de esto revisar entre su estante, tomando un poco de gel para cabellos, sin echarse demasiado para no parecer un proxeneta ebrio. Ciertamente ya estaba listo, y cuando se revisa el reloj del celular, se da cuenta que era las 6.10 de la tarde.

- Bien, es hora de irme.

Tomando el dinero del maletín, Zoro se hizo paquetes en bolsillos distintos, guardándoselo hasta en las mismas bolas. Inmediatamente sale de la habitación y comienza a revisarse los bolsillos, diciendo:

- Dinero, revisado… mentas y teléfono, revisado… sin mal olor de sobacos, revisado… sin pecueca, revisado… todo revisado.

Así que se dispuso a salir de su departamento, apresurándose a llegar hacia donde vive su sensual profesora, caminando en el trayecto con una idea que no se había imaginado. Zoro de inmediato comenzaba a imaginarse cómo podría lucir su profesora, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Cómo se verá ese dulce chocolate de sexo? Como sea me volará la tapa del cerebro apenas la vea… ella siempre es ardiente, sin importar que se vista como una mujer mayor… hasta los harapos le quedarán bien.

Sus pasos le estaban llevando por sí solo y directamente hacia la casa de la sensual Robin. Y tras habérsela imaginado de muchas maneras, el peliverde se acomoda el cuello de la camisa y se suena el cuello, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Cruzó la entrada de la residencia de acaudalados y llega directamente hacia la casa de Robin. Se muestra animado y aplaude con sus manos de un solo golpe, para hacerse fricción con ellas, diciéndose:

- Bueno, ya he llegado.

Extendiendo su mano, toca el timbre de la enorme casa y se queda ansioso, esperando de brazos cruzados para esperar a que ella saliese. De pronto desde adentro se oye a Robin, decir:

- ¿Zoro, eres tú?

- Así es… ¿Estás lista?

- Dame un minuto.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro se mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira hacia un lado, pero es cuando recuerda meterse otras mentas en la boca, para no tener tan mal aliento. Se saca unas con tanta prisa y se las mete a la boca, masticándolas rápidamente, para tragarse unas y escupir otras a un lado, comprobando con su mano en el rostro si tenía un buen aliento. Ustedes podrán reírse lo que quieran, pero es algo que hacemos los hombres.

Los segundos fueron largos, pero valieron la pena entera cuando de esa puerta estaba saliendo aquella mujer que tanto anhelaba ver desde hace días atrás. Robin se veía impecablemente hermosa delante de Zoro, tal cosa que este chico se queda en silencio, sorprendido mirando que usaba unos pantalones de cuero marrón oscuro sin bolsillos muy ajustados a sus caderas, piernas y culo; acompañada de una blusa de tirantes escotada roja, y una chaqueta corta que hacía juego con sus pantalones. Cabe destacar que su maquillaje era discreto pero se veía tremenda, aunque no necesitaba todo eso para cubrir su belleza natural. Robin sale sonriente y dice:

- Hola Zoro, llegaste a buena hora.

Zoro estaba embobado y embelesado por como lucía esta mujer delante de sí mismo. Juraba por la madre que lo parió que por poco se arrodillaba a besarle la mano, o en los peores casos le saltaba encima a besarla apasionadamente. En seguida resuena su garganta y dice:

- Oh Robin, te ves muy fenomenal.

- Gracias, Zoro… tú también te ves bien… deberías usar camisas más seguido.

¡Ding! ¡Suena la campana! Excelente dato para ser considerado, ya que Zoro sonrió gracias a esto, pensando que era perfecto para tomarlo en cuenta en las próximas veces que la vería, pensando dentro de sí mismo:

- "Le gustan los chicos con camisas, bien, de ahora en adelante usaré siempre una cuando te vea, mi gatita pechugona"

Robin solo sonrió por esto, cerrando la puerta de su casa para caminar hacia el auto, diciendo:

- Bien, espero que no lleguemos tarde a la función de las 7.10 de la noche ya que…

Pero Zoro estaba caminando por la calzada hasta llegar a la acerca, cruzándose de brazos, diciendo:

- No, no… ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Voy por mi auto.

- Déjalo ahí.

Robin estaba extrañada por esto, ya que esperaba que irían a auto, pero se dio cuenta que gracias a la sonrisa de Zoro, él tenía otros planes distintos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que caminemos?

- Exactamente mujer… es mejor así, deja ese auto ahí guardado y salgamos a pasear como dos personas normales.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres ir en auto?

- Tan seguro como que David Lee Roth regresó a Van Hallen de nuevo… será una buena idea.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin se lo piensa por unos segundos y seguido de esto se guarda sus llaves para caminar hacia Zoro, sonriendo y dándole la respuesta que él esperaba oír.

- Está bien, andando.

Zoro se emocionó y comenzó a salir de la residencia, acompañado de esa bella mujer que él estaba disfrutando gracias a sus buenas intenciones y sus métodos perfectos de persuasión. La noche apenas estaba comenzando.

Eran ya las 6.45 de la noche y ambos habían llegado a un enorme centro comercial de la ciudad. Estaban juntos y así mismo se dirigieron hacia las salas de cine, sin perder el tiempo. Zoro se sentía como un vencedor al estar acompañado de Robin, sintiendo como poco a poco comenzaba a darse cuenta de esas miradas de los demás chicos hacia ella.

- Vaya, al parecer estamos en un callejón sin salida.

Robin oye este comentario y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, muchas de esas películas son muy interesantes, y pues no sabría escoger… ¿Quieres escoger una?

- Qué cosas, esperaba a que tú lo hicieses.

Zoro desvía de nuevo su atención a Robin, y se da cuenta que ella estaba forzando una seriedad en medio de esa sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos. Este sabía que de nuevo esta mujer le estaba poniendo en una especie de prueba, cuando oye que ella le dice:

- A ver, Zoro… si me conoces bien, ¿Qué clase de película yo escogería? Y no me digas la opción que me dejarás el favor de escoger yo.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- No lo sé, sé que me gusta siempre decidir por mí misma, pero ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Qué?

Y como sorpresa, Robin levemente inclina su torso hacia este chico y le dice al oído un susurro específico.

- Me gusta más que un hombre tome las decisiones por sí mismo, aun más sabiendo que es lo que una mujer como yo quiere.

¿No les pasa a ustedes que este tipo de cosas les pone las hormonas a brotarse, sintiendo un destello que comienza a subir por el bajo vientre hacia la cabeza? Casualmente solo sucede cuando estamos en estas situaciones y Zoro estaba experimentando uno igual, engullendo saliva casi áspero que fue disimulable.

- Así que… eso esperas.

- Sí, eso quiero.

Resonando su garganta para no sentir que se estaba excitando delante de esta mujer, respira profundo y comienza a ver las películas que estaban a exhibición. ¡Demonios! Lo que una mujer le hace sentir a uno. El peliverde no duró mucho analizando las películas y señaló una que estaba en los carteles, diciendo:

- Esa que está allá será la que veremos, Robin.

La chica alza la mirada hacia una de las películas que decía por nombre: "Elyssium". Habiendo visto esto, la chica no pudo evitar haberse sorprendido por esto, y voltea hacia Zoro, sonriendo:

- ¿Por qué esa?

Pero Zoro respira profundo en medio de su calma y se le acerca al oído ahora esta vez él, diciéndole lo siguiente:

- Porque así me gusta.

Dicho esto, Zoro avanzó a la fila dejando a Robin detrás de sí mismo, sin darse cuenta que ella comenzaba a reprimir las palabras que iba a decir en medio de su seriedad y picardía escondida. No pudo evitar sorprenderse por esta decisión y esta respuesta que el chico le dio y se acercó a él por un lado. Zoro estaba pidiendo las entradas, y la cajera se da cuenta que estaba Robin detrás del chico.

Seguido de esto, Zoro comenzó a darse cuenta que su acompañante estaba llamando la atención de todos, y se controla reprimiéndose en silencio. Robin se da cuenta de esto, y estaba percibiendo que unos chicos iban a acercarse a ella para cortejarla; pero ella sonríe y se recuesta de la espalda de Zoro, descansando su mentón en el hombro derecho del peliverde. Quienes estaban viendo a estos dos, comenzaron a susurrar al respecto, pero los que se iban a acercar a ellos para poder quitarle la cita a Zoro, se devolvieron decepcionados y frustrados. Zoro no se explicaba por qué Robin hizo esto, pero se calmó y recibió sus entradas para ir a una sala de cine.

- Muy bien, nos vamos… ¿Lista para ver la película, Robin?

Pero esta mujer suspira mirando a los demás chicos que no paraban de observarla, sonriendo y tomando del brazo al peliverde diciendo:

- Entremos, cariño.

Es cuando Zoro comprende lo que estaba pasando y entra junto con su sensual profesora, sonriente como un caballo blanco en medo de la batalla, preparados para disfrutar de uno de los eventos más importantes para definir la clase de cita que sería entre dos personas saliendo por primera vez. El cine.

Ya estando adentro de la sala de cine, habiendo comenzado la película, Robin se había quedado sola en su puesto mientras que el peliverde salió a traer las palomitas de maíz y las gaseosas. Zoro estaba entrando con todo esto y descendía por las escaleras con sumo cuidado para llegar ante su acompañante que al verlo con todo esto, sonríe y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Zoro se sienta en su puesto respectivo y pregunta:

- ¿Cómo que qué es esto? Son las cosas que se comen cuando estás en una sala de cines… ¿Acaso nunca sales?

- Te lo dije una vez, Zoro… muy poco salgo y últimamente no he tenido acompañantes… y menos si son chicos como tú.

- ¿Y cómo soy yo?

- No te lo voy a decir, hasta que te lo ganes.

Así que tomando sus respectivas palomitas de maíz y gaseosas, se quedaron viendo esa película que había escogido Zoro, gracias al control que había tomado. Si bien es cierto que las chicas siempre les gusta sentirse que toman el control, no todo el momento esperan que siempre dejemos que ellas lo hagan. Hay veces en que el hombre tiene que ser determinante y decidido en lo que sea, porque a fin de cuentas, esas cosas son las que sorprenden a una mujer. "Los pusilánimes no llegan a cuarta base, amigos míos"

A mitad de la película, mientras estaban disfrutando de lo que pasaba, Robin estaba completamente concentrada en lo que estaba viendo, pero Zoro estaba a un lado, concentrado un 50% en la película, pero el otro en su acompañante. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Zoro seguía pensando dentro de sí mismo lo siguiente:

- "Joder, pero que buena que está Robin" "Como me la quiero coger"

En plena película, Robin comenzaba a sentir algo de frío en su espalda y eso lo percibió Zoro a tal punto que pensaba dentro de sí mismo lo siguiente:

- "Tiene frío, ¡Demonios, es mi oportunidad de cruzar mi brazo por su espalda! Así que hagámoslo"

Poco a poco Zoro comenzó a soltar las cotufas o palomitas de maíz, como se dice en otros países, y se fue limpiando la mano izquierda (Ya que Robin estaba de ese lado) en los pantalones disimuladamente. En silencio, busca el modo de demostrar que su postura le estaba incomodando y trata de estirar sus brazos, pero cuando Robin voltea la mirada hacia él, de inmediato se acomoda como estaba antes.

- Zoro, ¿Sucede algo?

- No, todo está bien.

Y sonriente, vuelve a ver la película. Zoro estaba transpirando como un perro, aunque estaba haciendo frío dentro de la sala de cine. Era evidente que estaba nervioso por la jugada, y de nuevo intenta colocar el brazo detrás de Robin, y estaba haciéndolo, pero su acompañante se da cuenta de esto, así que sonriendo en silencio y sin quitarle la mirada a la película, le dice:

- Puedes colocar tu brazo detrás de mí, Zoro.

Cuando escuchó esto, Zoro volteó hacia el otro lado apenado por esto, y pensó dentro de sí mismo lo siguiente:

- "Maldita sea, me descubrió" "Ahora creerá que tengo intereses secundarios y…" "Pero me dijo que lo hiciera, así que no hay problemas"

Seguido de esto, voltea hacia ella y ella hace lo mismo, y le pasa la mano por detrás de su espalda, sintiéndose más cómodo al respecto. Acto seguido, Robin sonríe hacia este chico y le susurra diciendo:

- Esperaba que hicieses eso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque estaba muy incómoda sentada de esta manera.

Y como por acto inmediato, esta mujer recuesta su torso derecho sobre el pecho izquierdo del peliverde, estando muy cerca de este chico.

- Así me siento mucho más cómoda, gracias Zoro.

- De nada, Robin.

Zoro no lo podía creer, estaba mordiendo más de lo que podía comer, y él solo se siente gustoso de tener a esta mujer cerca de sí mismo, pensando dentro de sí mismo:

- "Pero que aroma tan perfecto tiene, como me gusta esta mujer" "Menos mal que tengo el envase de las palomitas de maíz en medio de mis piernas, porque si no se daría cuenta de mi 'katana' levantada"

Seguido de esto, continuó así durante el resto de la emocionante película, sin querer cambiar esa posición hasta que terminó la película. Ambos estaban saliendo de las salas de cine, juntos para el resto de la cita. Zoro en seguida para romper el hielo, le pregunta:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece todo hasta ahora?

Robin suspira pensándose más o menos que era lo que le respondería a este chico, pero prefirió no decirle nada si no más bien responderle de otra manera:

- Te diré mi opinión cuando todo termine. ¿Te parece?

- Me parece justo.

Y ahí estaba este chico caminando sonriente, atrayendo aun más las miradas de todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos, ¿Y cómo no atraer la atención, por ser un chico que sale con una mujer como Robin? Era evidente que Zoro estaba muy orgulloso de ello, ya que Robin se miraba espectacular. Toda la cita no perdió detalle de sus impresionantes tetas. Se notaba a leguas que Zoro se enorgullecía presumir a esa tremenda mujer como su acompañante en el cine ese día.

Mientras estaban caminando por los pasillos de ese enorme centro comercial, Zoro se dio cuenta que pasó justo delante de una tienda de instrumentos musicales con Robin, y se detiene ante la enorme vidriera, viendo unas baterías que estaban en exhibición.

- Oh, mira nada más… que excelentes baterías.

Robin se cruza de brazos al lado de este chico y le pregunta:

- ¿Tocas la batería?

- No aun, pero la aprenderé… cuando tenga una de estas.

- ¿Así que te gusta esto?

- Me gusta tanto como para no evitar verlo… me gusta demasiado el metal como para interpretarlo en estos instrumentos.

Y tras haber escuchado esto, Robin desvía su atención hacia los demás instrumentos y suspira asintiendo con su cabeza. Pasaron los minutos más especiales entre estos dos, lejos de ser una salida con intenciones secundarias.

Caminando entre las calles de la ciudad de noche, estos dos se veían muy contentos y muy sonrientes, hablando de cosas cotidianas entre ellos. La noche seguía para ellos, al mismo tiempo en el que Zoro acompañaba a su cita de regreso a su casa.

- Entonces más o menos de eso se trata tocar la batería… tienes que estar fragmentando todos los cuatro miembros, independientes del uno con el otro… cualquier género sencillo es necesario, pero los que requieren de esa característica especial de resistencia, rapidez y creatividad, es el género del que te hablo… es difícil de tocar, pero sería una especialidad.

Robin escuchaba todo esto, y aunque no le sorprendiese para nada, no le importaba ya que disfrutaba la compañía de este chico.

- Debe ser algo distinto, pero nunca imaginé que te gustase la música o que quisieses interpretar un instrumento musical

- Bueno, bástate con saber que eso es por ahora algo que está incubándose en mi mente y en mis deseos.

- Me alegra decir eso Zoro… es un gran paso.

Así que al haber llegado a una avenida, estos dos se detienen para cruzar y por inercia o inconsciencia, Zoro sostiene la mano de Robin y le ayuda a cruzar la calle, para continuar caminando.

- Tenía demasiado tiempo que no salía a caminar por estas calles, Zoro.

Zoro se sorprende por esto, continuando en su camino y pregunta:

- ¿En serio?

- Es cierto… te estarás imaginando que soy una mujer aburrida, pero es cierto.

- Robin, no digas eso. No eres aburrida para mí, y no creo que lo seas.

- Es que me apena que tengas que ver que soy muy cerrada… no he hablado casi, y he dejado que seas tú quien lo haga.

- Aunque no lo creas, así como vamos es perfecto para mí… tampoco espero que seas una mujer que hable demasiado, porque eso me frustraría.

Robin se ríe por esto, imaginándose que este chico a lo mejor no estaba siendo cordial con ella por obligación, sino porque de hecho quizá lo sentía.

- Me alegra que seas honesto, Zoro… de verdad, que poco a poco verás más de mí.

- Y a mí me gustaría ver más de ti… en el buen sentido de la frase, claro.

Pero lo que estos dos aun no se habían dado cuenta era que estaban aun caminando agarrados de la mano. Estaban tan concentrados en lo que hablaban que no se dieron cuenta de esto. Eso fue instintivo y ni siquiera podían darse cuenta.

Ya eran las 10.00 de la noche y ambos estaban llegando a la residencia de Robin, y cuando estaban llegando a la casa de ella, fue que Zoro se dio cuenta que estaba agarrado de la mano de ella. Al notarlo el peliverde se sintió muy bien, le dio mucho gusto y animo, ya que se sentía un hombre importante al salir acompañar a una mujer como ella, pero ella suelta la mano de este chico con suavidad diciendo:

- Caminamos toda la noche agarrados de la mano y no me di cuenta.

- Bueno, no es nada malo ya que esas cosas también pasan con tu cita… ¿No es así?

Cuando Robin escuchó esto, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó:

- ¿Esto es una cita?

- Yo lo creo así… ¿Qué creías que era? ¿Un evento de caridad para una mujer que sale de su confinamiento?

Inmediatamente Robin se sorprende y se ríe por esto, pegándole un leve golpe a Zoro en el hombro, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo que confinamiento? Ni que fuese una reprimida social.

- No lo eres, pero al menos pude ver partes interesantes de ti, que no esperaba… eres una buena cita para cualquier hombre.

Pero Zoro sabía que esa cita solo le correspondía a él. Así que al suspirar viendo hacia la puerta de la casa de esta mujer, dijo:

- Bueno, ya estamos otra vez aquí… puedes regresar a tu confinamiento.

- Ya no me digas eso, me siento como el jorobado de Notre Dame.

Ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras acompañada de este chico que le estaba llevando directamente hacia la puerta de su casa. Luego de un silencio como de cinco segundos máximos, Robin buscaba sus llaves y alza la mirada hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Me he divertido hoy, Zoro… gracias por darme esta salida.

- No es nada, Robin. Saldría contigo las veces que fuese necesario.

- Eres un buen chico.

Habiendo dicho esto, Robin abre la puerta en seguida y se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla. El peliverde se desconcentra por un poco ya que es la primera vez que ella le da un beso, aunque sea en la mejilla, haciéndole sentir como que estaba en las nubes. Dándose la vuelta comienza a descender por las escaleras, y recordó algo que ella le había dicho en el centro comercial, así que se devolvió alzando la mano:

- Un momento, Robin.

Ella aun no había entrado y al ver que Zoro se detuvo en la acerca de su casa, le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Cuando estábamos en el cine, me dijiste que me dirías que te pareció todo hasta ahora… luego dijiste que tu opinión me la darías al terminar.

- ¿Quieres saber que opino?

En ese instante, Zoro se encoge de hombros mostrándose sonriente, pero Robin se cruza de brazos y se recuesta del borde de la puerta, diciéndole:

- No te lo diré… así que, buenas noches, Zoro.

Y seguido de esto le da la espalda para entrar a la casa, cosa que a Zoro le sorprendió demasiado, diciendo:

- Oye, no es justo… al menos dime algo.

- Ya Zoro, te veré el lunes… buenas noches.

- No es justo.

Y cerrando la puerta, Robin se queda recostada de espaldas contra la puerta, sonriendo esta vez de un modo más amplio, dando por demostrado que por muy simple que fuese su cita, al menos la pudo pasar muy bien con su alumno. El peliverde baja las manos riéndose de esto, y diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Esto no significa que me rendiré… hasta la próxima, Robin.

Pensó que no cualquiera podría darse ese lujo, aunque por otro lado sentía que no debería tardar en hacerle ver lo que estaba sintiendo, pues alargar las cosas no era lo mejor.

Dicho esto, emprende camino de regreso a su departamento, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, y andando el camino muy feliz de lo esperado, disfrutando de su momento, sin darse cuenta que desde adentro de la casa, Robin veía por la ventana a este chico irse muy contento, cerrando de nuevo la persiana.

Los segundos pasaron tras esa esperada y añorada salida. Como era de suponerse, el peliverde estaba muy contento caminando por las calles de su barrio siendo ya las 11.15 de la noche. Se veía completamente contento y como no estarlo. Se le notaba esa alegría y conformismo en su rostro a cada paso que daba directamente hacia su hogar, subiendo las escaleras hacia su departamento para entrar completamente contento, cerrando la puerta a su espalda con el pie derecho.

- ¡Qué día tan espectacular, maldición!

Dicho esto se dirige hacia su habitación y se acuesta en su cama, recordando cada momento de la noche de hoy. Quizá no era una cita muy compleja ni nada por el estilo, pero era tan especial que no importaba mucho a donde la llevó o lo poco que compartió, pero el solo hecho de estar con Robin toda la noche, compensaba lo que sea.

- Ahora a dormir… esperaré la llegada del lunes tan ansiosamente para ver clases con ella.

Seguido de esto, se saca los zapatos y la camisa, acostándose a dormir para esperar el día siguiente. Mientras tanto, lejos de ese departamento distanciado de la ciudad, en la casa de Robin, la mujer entraba a su habitación para dirigirse a su baño, mirándose en el espejo del lavamanos. Como era de esperarse, sonríe muy contenta por el día de hoy diciéndose a sí misma:

- Quien se imaginaría que saldría con un chico menor que yo, pero que lo disimula en el resto.

Así que tras haberse lavado su rostro y haberse desvestido por completo, se sienta en su cama, para meditar un poco respecto a la salida. Suspirando desde lo más profundo de su ser, Robin se coloca su ligera y subjetiva ropa de dormir y se acuesta de medio lado, mirando fijamente hacia una dirección.

- Después de todo, esperaré verlo de nuevo.

Dicho esto, apaga la luz del velador y se dispone a dormir. Coincidencias en las que el uno con el otro deseaban verse lo más rápido posible y cada una de estas cosas pudiesen ser vistas de una manera u otra. Ese sentimiento de compensación comenzaba a transformarse ahora en un sentimiento de admiración en parte de Robin, pero en parte de Zoro, ese sentimiento de deseos sexuales comenzaba a ir cambiando un poco. Este chico comenzaba a mostrarse más interesado en su profesora como mujer y no tanto como en un objeto sexual.


	28. ¿Por Qué Los Hombres Miramos Fijamente?

Al día siguiente, el peliverde se despierta de su sueño merecido, siendo las 9 de la mañana. Había salido de su departamento para dirigirse hacia el restaurante de Makino, preparándose para ir a darse un buen desayuno.

- Hola Makino, quiero el desayuno más sustancioso de la carta… hoy quiero algo bien cargado.

- En seguida, Zoro… Luffy ya viene en un momento.

- Eso espero, gracias.

Seguido de esto, Makino le sirve y comienza a comer, pero al rato Luffy aparece ante la mesa, colocando un enorme forro de bajo eléctrico en sentándose con su amigo, diciéndole:

- Ya empezaste sin mí, que amigo eres.

- Cállate y come algo, tarado… yo invito.

- ¡Genial!

Y como si fuera poco, Luffy respira profundamente y a todo pulmón grita hacia la barra, diciendo lo siguiente:

- ¡Makinoooooo carneeeeeeeee!

Pasados los minutos, ambos estaban disfrutando su respectivo desayuno, y para romper un poco el hielo, Luffy se queda viendo fijamente el modo en el que su amigo Zoro estaba comiendo, y le pregunta por sorpresa:

- ¿Y cómo te fue anoche?

Zoro estaba bebiendo su jugo, colocándolo en seguida en la mesa para limpiarse la boca, mostrando esa sonrisa que tenía anoche cuando despidió a su cita, dejándola en su casa.

- ¿Cómo crees que me fue?

- No lo sé, por eso te pregunto… ¿Ya te la cogiste?

- No, aun no… eso lo veo cada vez más lejos de ser cierto.

Tras haber escuchado ese comentario, el chico del sombrero de paja mira a los lados y frunce el ceño, diciendo algo que causó más sorpresa:

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso perdiste las bolas?

- ¡Vuelves a decir eso y te rebano de arriba hacia abajo!

- Está bien, Zoro… lo siento.

Seguido de esto, el peliverde estaba terminándose su desayuno de panquecas untadas con margarina y queso blanco rayado, diciéndole más o menos lo que había ocurrido.

- Que me la coja solo es cuestión de tiempo y que se dé la oportunidad… pero no se trata solo de eso, anoche la cita estuvo tan especial que ni siquiera yo mismo recuerdo haber tenido una tan mejor en toda mi vida.

Luffy se sorprende por esto, alzando las cejas y arqueando los labios, respondiendo:

- Así como lo dices, suena tan bien que parece que más que una cita con el interés de cogértela, suena como que poco a poco el interés en ella es distinto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Que no solo te atrae sexualmente y te desespera… ahora estás comenzando a sentir algo por ella.

Oyendo esto que le pareció un poco absurdo, Zoro resopla con su boca, negando el comentario de su amigo alocado.

- ¡Bah! No digas tonterías, Luffy… lo único que siento es ese vehemente deseo de poder tener sus piernas abiertas rodeando mis caderas, aprisionando su vagina contra mi pene.

- Que sucio eres, Zoro.

- Pero cuando pienso en querer cogérmela, y en las múltiples posiciones que tengo pensadas para ella; no lo sé… es como que… no sé cómo explicar esto.

- ¿Qué piensas explicar? ¿Qué te da hambre?

Para finalizar el problema, Luffy se atreve a decir esta tontería que a Zoro le hizo mirarle con ironía, para luego regresar a su desayuno, diciéndole:

- ¡Serás pendejo! Todavía me cuesta creer que te vistes solo, tarado.

- Hey Zoro, no ofendas.

- Pero no puedes ser preparado para ser bruto todo el tiempo… en fin, el punto es que no sé por qué cuando estoy cerca de ella y comienzo a pensarla desnuda en mi mente, de pronto siento como que ese pensamiento se desvanece.

Esto parecía estar más diferente, de un modo que hasta el mismo Luffy estaba rascándose la cabeza sin saber cómo explicar esto. Quizá ellos no lo sepan, pero ese efecto es causado por esa frase hecha que todos llamamos "comenzar a sentir algo por alguien".

Era verdad, Zoro no sabía explicar esto y Luffy mucho menos lo iba entender, pero por lo menos le llegó cerca al comentario. Estos dos chicos terminaron su desayuno, pero tras los largos minutos, cuando se hizo la hora de las 10.20 de la mañana; a ese mismo restaurante llegaron Sanji y Usopp, ante estos chicos, sentándose en la misma mesa:

- Hola Sanji, Usopp… ¿Qué hay chicos?

Estos cuatro se saludaron, sentándose con calma en la mesa, para continuar con sus siguientes platicas. Sanji se da cuenta del bajo que Luffy tenía en su espaldar de la silla, y lo ve preguntando:

- Oi, Luffy… ¿Ese es el bajo que dijiste anoche que comprarías?

Seguido de esto, el chico del sombrero de paja toma el bajo con su mano y lo coloca en la mesa, para sonreír ante todos como un idiota, diciéndoles:

- ¿A que no saben que marca es?

Es cuando Usopp y Sanji se miraron y comenzaron a decir marcas relevantes de la siguiente manera:

- ¿Un Bajo ESP LTD B155dx?

- ¿Un Yamaha TRB 1005?

- ¿Un Yamaha RBX775?

- ¿Un Warwick 6 Strings Passive?

Pero cuando esperaron que Zoro dijese algo, este solo alza la mirada hacia ellos y responde diciendo:

- ¿Qué mierdas voy a saber yo de bajos?

Así que Luffy no lo quiso contener más y abre el forro de su bajo, y lo muestra ante todos. Usopp y Sanji se dieron cuenta del instrumento y se sorprendieron de lo que tenían delante de sí mismos. Usopp se acerca para sacarlo delante de todos y dice:

- ¿Cómo mierdas hiciste para conseguirte un Music Man Bongo 5?

Pero Luffy se cruza de brazos y responde de la siguiente manera:

- Con el dinero que fui reuniendo de las partes mías de las dos peleas que Zoro ganó y con la ayuda de mi abuelo… claro, tuve que decirle que lo quería para otra cosa, pero aproveché de comprarme esto y comenzar a practicar.

- De verdad que has hecho una excelente inversión, tarado… y es rojo carmesí… ese color no lo usa ni siquiera LaRue.

- Porque yo seré mejor que ese tarado.

Sanji se sorprende y coloca la colilla del cigarro que estaba fumándose, para suspirar bebiéndose un vaso de cerveza, diciendo:

- No has visto nada de lo que Usopp y yo tenemos… como sea, tiempo al tiempo y así todos estaremos preparados para dentro de dos meses, cuando inicie la batalla de las bandas.

Y desviando su atención en Zoro, el cual estaba bebiendo whisky tan temprano, sonriendo para aprovechar y burlarse:

- ¿Y tú que, marimo?

- ¿Yo qué de qué?

- ¿Cuándo piensas trabajar para tener tu batería? De todos eres el único que aun no tiene su instrumento y que aun no sabe tocar.

Pero es cuando Usopp decide intervenir preguntando:

- ¿Y por qué no ayudamos a Zoro a reunir el dinero? ¿O por qué no lo pides prestado y…?

Inmediatamente el peliverde resuena su garganta y coloca el vaso de whisky en la mesa, interrumpiendo a Usopp y diciéndole al resto:

- Como sea, agradezco las preocupaciones entre ustedes, pero por ahora, dejen que sea yo mismo quien consiga esa batería por mis propios medios.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Sanji saca otro cigarro y lo enciende en su boda, preguntando:

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para obtenerla? ¿Con las peleas?

- No lo sé, pervertido mujeriego, pero creo que no puedo pedir dinero a nadie más… ya tengo una deuda pendiente con alguien y prefiero pagar esa deuda, aunque las batallas son muy pocas y con poco dinero últimamente, preferiría continuar por lo menos en unas cuantas para poder concretar mi objetivo.

- ¿Y ese objetivo cual es? ¿Cuánto puede salirte una batería de esas?

- No lo sé, pero de alguna u otra manera me las ingeniaré.

Al instante, suena el teléfono de Usopp y lo contesta, para sonreír diciendo:

- Hola Franky… sí, dime… ah sí, todos estamos aquí… ¿Ahora mismo? Bueno… déjame preguntarles a los chicos a ver si están animados de querer ir, ¿Vale?

Y colocando la mano en el celular, Usopp mira a los chicos y les pregunta:

- Oigan chicos, el profesor Franky está en la line… ¿Les gustaría ir a la casa del profesor, para bañarnos en la piscina de su casa, comer parrilla y así joder un largo rato?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, pero Luffy se emocionó bastante que le quita el teléfono a Usopp, para decirle a Franky:

- ¡Oi, Franky cabrón! ¡Sí, ya vamos para allá! ¡Adiós!

Y colgando el teléfono, todos los demás le miraron con seriedad, cosa que él mismo preguntó encogiéndose de los hombros:

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenemos algo que hacer hoy? ¡Vamos a joder en la casa de Franky y comeremos carne hasta reventar!

Pero lo siguiente fue que Usopp le quita el teléfono de la mano, Zoro toma a Luffy por detrás de la cabeza, impactándolo contra la mesa, para finalmente Sanji colocar el tacón de su zapato en la cabeza de este chico, diciendo los tres al mismo tiempo:

- ¿Por qué tienes que decidir por todos nosotros, pedazo de cabrón?

- ¿Por qué tienes que decidir por todos nosotros, pedazo de cabrón?

- ¿Por qué tienes que decidir por todos nosotros, pedazo de cabrón?

Luffy alzaba las manos amoreteado en el rostro, diciendo:

- Lo fiento chicof… ea una boma.

Pasados los minutos, los cuatro estuvieron luego de acuerdo, ignorando la broma estúpida de Luffy, para emprender camino hacia la casa del profesor Franky y continuar con la parranda de la tarde. Mientras estaban en pleno trayecto hacia la casa de este idiota pervertido, Sanji saca su teléfono y le marca a alguien, diciendo:

- Oi, Vivi, ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué haces?

Los demás comprendieron que Sanji planeaba invitar a las chicas para la casa de Franky también. Usopp estaba sonriente al igual que Luffy, a diferencia de Zoro, que estaba expectante de ver que pasaría.

- ¿Estás con Nami? ¿No, solo con Kaya? Bien… te veo en una hora en casa de Franky… sí, nos invitó y queremos que ustedes vayan con nosotros…

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, Sanji le hace guiños a sus amigos, quienes estaban celebrando con emoción que irían las chicas. Seguido de esto, Sanji sigue diciendo, al ir caminando con ellos en plenas calles.

- … no te preocupes, nosotros cuatro te invitamos a ti y a Kaya… claro que ese tarado de Usopp irá… bien, ¡Qué bien! Te veo en una hora… sí, nosotros iremos por ellas… vale.

Y colgando el teléfono, Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca, mirando a sus amigos con emoción diciéndoles:

- Las chicas irán también, pero tenemos que ir por Nami a su casa.

Cuando Sanji dijo esto, de todos el que más se mostró interesado en saber en donde vivía ella, era el mismísimo Luffy, el cual sonreía ladinamente, ocultando las intenciones. Por suerte de la vida, este estaba despertando al mundo real y echaba a un lado la ingenuidad.

Minutos más, minutos menos, en una casa retirada de los suburbios, con un jardín delantero de muchas naranjas y mandarinas, los cuatro chicos habían llegado a la casa de Nami. Zoro se mete las manos en los bolsillos y suspira diciendo:

- ¿Esta es la casa de Nami?

A lo que Sanji responde, caminando hacia el timbre de la casa, diciendo:

- Así es… esperemos que esté.

- Bien.

Tocando el timbre, estos cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que la puerta se abriese, y a los segundos de haber esperado, se abre la puerta apareciendo una chica que tenía un físico muy parecido a Nami, pero con cabellos azules y con tatuajes tribales en el área del pecho.

- Hola chicos… ¿Vienen por Nami?

Inmediatamente, Sanji se siente emocionado y se arrodilla delante de ella, sujetándole la mano derecha, diciéndole:

- Oh, Nojiko… cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Hola Sanji, igualmente.

Seguido de esto, Usopp la saluda y Luffy se presenta, pero el peliverde comienza a detallarla de arriba abajo, sonriendo con un poco de sorpresa, extendiéndole la mano en silencio.

- Yo soy Zoro… ¿Eres la hermana de Nami?

- Así es, corazón. Soy la que controla las tonterías de esta chica.

- Interesante.

Pero estos dos no se soltaron las manos, sino que Nojiko sonríe mordiéndose los labios para ser interrumpidos por Sanji, el cual se ponía en medio de ellos, sonriendo:

- ¿Y dónde está Nami?

Detrás de esta chica, estaba apareciendo Nami, la cual se sorprende de ver a estos cuatro ahí frente a su casa.

- ¿Chicos? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

Usopp se encarga de explicarle lo que pasaba, ya que Sanji estaba concentrado en interrumpir el cortocircuito que Zoro y Nojiko tenían. Se acerca a ella, y le explica lo que pasaba y la razón por la que estaban ahí.

- Debemos apresurarnos… Vivi y Kaya, ya van en camino hacia la casa del profesor Franky.

- Así que hay una parrillada en su casa, bien… espérenme un segundo que me arreglo y voy con ustedes.

Cuando dijo esto, Nami desvió su mirada hacia Luffy, el cual estaba sonriéndole con su amplia muesca y sus ojos cerrados. Ella suspira alzando la ceja derecha para ir apresurada a arreglarse, dejando a los chicos esperando los minutos necesarios en la sala de su casa.

Los cuatro estaban en silencio, y Nojiko a un lado, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas, diciendo:

- ¿Y quién de ustedes cuatro es el que quiere ligar con mi hermana?

De inmediato, Zoro resopló mirando a un lado dando a entender que él no tenía esas intenciones.

- No me interesan las mujeres muy lunáticas como ella.

Usopp alza las manos diciendo:

- No, yo ya estoy apartado… quizá Sanji.

Pero Nojiko hace una leve muesca de ironía con su boca, mirando a Sanji con un poco de expresiones de sarcasmo, diciendo:

- No, Sanji le cae a todas las mujeres del mundo, no me extrañaría que él hiciera esto… eso solo me hace pensar que eres tú…

Y al señalar a Luffy, Nojiko le pregunta:

- ¿Tú eres quien está cortejando a mi hermana?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron específicamente hacia Luffy, el cual miraba a los lados sin decir nada, hasta que cuando pensaba decir algo al respecto, ya Nami estaba descendiendo de las escaleras, cambiada para la ocasión.

- ¡Ya estoy lista para irme con ustedes, chicos!

Estos cuatro chicos se levantan del sofá y oyen que Nami le dice a Nojiko:

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Nojiko? ¿Qué piensas hacer aquí sola y sin hacer nada?

- No lo sé, no conozco a nadie.

- No importa, irá Vivi y Kaya también… te vas a divertir.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Nojiko desvía su mirada hacia los chicos quienes estaban de acuerdo con esto, y asiente con su cabeza, diciendo:

- Bien, esperen a que tome mi cartera… y mi bikini.

Dicho esto, Nojiko sube las escaleras no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Zoro, puesto que quizá ese sería su nuevo objetivo. Como era de esperarse, estos cuatro chicos salieron acompañados de las dos hermanas, disponiéndose a irse a la enorme casa del profesor Franky, el cual los esperaba para la reunión de amigos.

La tardanza estaba valiendo la pena enteramente, porque cuando estos estaban cruzando la calle que llevaba directamente a la casa donde vive este profesor, llegando a una enorme casa. Quizá más grande que la de la misma Robin, pensó el peliverde el cual seguido de esto, dijo:

- Vaya, aquí sí que hay gente para joder.

Pero Luffy se abre paso entre todos ellos, entrando desesperado a la casa, diciendo:

- ¡Oi, Franky, ya llegamos! ¡Donde está la carne, cabronazo!

Al instante aparece caminando desde el patio trasero, el mismo profesor pero esta vez caminaba en tangas y con una camisa blanca abierta al pecho. Ve a estos chicos afuera y les invita a pasar, diciéndole:

- ¡Súper! Entren todos y siéntanse como en casa, chicos.

Seguido de esto, pasaron y se dirigieron hacia el enorme patio trasero de la casa de este hombre, contemplando todo lo que les había prometido, piscina, parrilla y licor. Bastante licor. Las chicas comenzaron a bañarse tranquilas y relajadas, mientras que los chicos se sentaron en una mesa para conversar un momento.

Los minutos pasaron y todos estaban y comiendo bastante carne que el mismo Franky preparaba, contento y entusiasmado por estos chicos. Mientras estaba volteando en la parrilla un enorme trozo de carne, se empina un vaso de ron con cola, mirando hacia los chicos, diciendo:

- Así que ustedes piensan participar en una batalla de bandas para el año que viene… y pensar que ustedes solo eran cuatro vaguitos que se dedican nada más a la pelea y los desastres.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Usopp estaban sentados en una mesa, todos desvestidos con solo unos bermudas puestos para bañarse. Le habían contado a Franky lo que estaban planeando y que tienen como ideas inmediatas. Luffy comía carne desesperado, y tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca, sonríe diciendo:

- Es que podemos ser tan buenos que al mismo tiempo llegaríamos a una encrucijada de emociones, ganándoles a esos pendejos.

Sanji enciende un cigarro y se bebe un vaso de whisky, agregando su opinión de la siguiente manera:

- Ya somos una banda oficial y tenemos que irnos preparando para que cuando llegue el momento, toquemos lo que mejor sabemos hacer.

Así que sacando un trozo enorme de carne, para colocarlo en el plato de Luffy, Franky se sienta al lado de estos chicos y les dice:

- ¿Y qué se supone que tocarán?

- Metal progresivo.

- Vaya, lo que tocan los músicos más virtuosos del mundo.

Dicho esto, Franky voltea hacia Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Y tú aun no sabes tocar la batería?

Tras oír esto, Zoro se termina la botella de whisky que tenía en su mano y coloca la botella vacía en la mesa, para suspirar con la nariz, diciendo:

- No, no aun… pero ya verán que lo aprenderé.

- ¿Estás muy seguro de eso, no?

- Demasiado, deberían tener un poco más de fe en mí, porque eso es lo que verán concretado.

- Pues brindo por eso.

Todos alzaron sus bebidas, y de pronto aparecieron las otras dos chicas que faltaban. Franky se da cuenta que llegaban Vivi y Kaya directamente hacia la piscina, saludándolos a todos desde la distancia. Este profesor pervertido les codea a todos, preguntándoles:

- Oigan, no sabía que vendrían más chicas… ¿Quién de ustedes está ligando con alguna de esas chiquillas preciosas?

El primero el alzar la mano fue Usopp, el cual alardeando de su expresión física le dice:

- Bueno, la rubia de traje de baño negro es la mía… es Kaya.

- Eso es Súper, viejo.

Seguido de esto, Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca, recordando que Usopp se acostó con ella, cuando le sacaron la verdad en el comedor de la universidad, diciendo:

- Claro, y no sabes que es lo otro que ha hecho este tarado dormilón.

Oyendo esto, todos los demás chicos se rieron por esto, pero Usopp estaba atemorizado, diciéndole a Sanji:

- No le digas nada a Franky.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Estamos todos en confianza y Franky es como nuestro hermano mayor.

Pero tras dudas representativas, Franky se ríe y se saca los anteojos acercándose a Sanji, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Acaso este nariz de chorizo se acostó con esa chica'

El silencio de todos tras esta pregunta, fue tan reveladora que no había respuesta necesaria. Franky se alegra por este chico y se levanta de la mesa para sacar otro pedazo de carne colocándoselo en el plato a Usopp, felicitándole por su desempeño.

- Mira nada más, eso es bueno, Usopp… felicidades.

Usopp estaba apenado, pero ignoró las burlas de todos. Franky sigue con la pregunta tras haber visto a las otras tres sensuales chiquillas, preguntándole al resto:

- ¿Y ustedes? No me digan que ninguno a nadie.

Zoro se mantuvo callado ante esta pregunta, dando a entender que no estaba interesado en esto, pero de pronto Franky se da cuenta que Luffy estaba desviando la mirada hacia Nami, con ese traje de baño rojo que le hacía destacar muy bien su cuerpo, y con ese largo cabello mojado, que marcaba unas ondas tan sensuales.

Luffy estaba atontado en silencio, mirándola de espaldas en el borde de la piscina, siendo percibido por Nojiko dentro del agua, la cual se acerca a Nami y le pregunta:

- ¿Te diste cuenta que el chico del sombrero de paja no te quita la vista, Nami?

Vivi y Kaya sonrieron ante este comentario, pero Nami voltea hacia Luffy y se da cuenta que este chico sonríe para regresar la mirada con los chicos de nuevo. Ella muestra una cara de inapetencia y regresa la mirada a las chicas, diciéndoles:

- Luffy es un tarado a simple vista.

Seguido de esto, Vivi se sienta en el borde de la piscina al lado de su amiga Nami, con un traje de baño negro también y le responde a Nojiko lo siguiente:

- Es que a ella le encantan los hombres estúpidos.

- Y como no saberlo, es mi hermana y lo sé.

Nami se molesta un poco y se cruza de brazos diciendo:

- Ahora me van a examinar y a criticar, ¿No?

Todas se rieron de esto, pero en la mesa de los chicos, mientras todos hablaban de temas nimios, Franky se daba cuenta del modo en que Luffy veía a Nami disimuladamente, y le interrumpe preguntándole:

- Oi, Luffy… ¿Sabes que mirar fijamente a una mujer, y más aun cuando ella te percibe, es de mala jugada?

Este en seguida volteó hacia Franky, y los otros chicos se quedaron extrañados por esta pregunta.

- Eh, no… ¿Qué dices?

- Vamos, no paras de quitarle la vista a la pelirroja… tienes que disimular la mirada, para no quedar como un baboso delante de ella.

- Bah, no digas tonterías.

- Las digo porque sé lo que veo… permítanme decirles que las chicas saben cuando nosotros las miramos, aun ellas estando de espaldas.

- ¿Y cómo mierdas saben eso?

- Ese es el sexto sentido de las mujeres.

Nuevamente parecían estar todos en una de las clases de experiencias del profesor Franky. Este se coloca de nuevo los lentes oscuros y sonríe recostándose de su silla.

- Miren chicos, aprendan esto… las mujeres saben muy bien cuando uno las está mirando, y si es de espaldas, aun más… eso es instintivo, es casi algo difícil de explicar, así que pueden presentir cuando les miramos el culo.

Sanji y Zoro se ríen diciendo ante eso:

- No te creo.

- No inventes, tarado.

Pero Franky se empina su vaso de ron con cola, resonando su garganta y diciéndole:

- No es mentira chicos, es la verdad… por ejemplo, ya de seguro Nami sabe cuando Luffy la mira de ese modo en que lo hacía hace rato… quizá no le mirabas el culo, pero sí sabe cuando le están mirando.

Dicho esto, Franky percibió que Luffy estaba contraído con mucho temor, pero Usopp a un lado se cruzaba de brazos, diciéndole:

- No te desanimes Luffy… se sabe que no eres experto en estas cosas, pero al menos te servirá para aprender.

Seguido de esto, Franky se arrima un poco más a ellos, explicándoles algo que no olvidarán nunca.

- También deben saber cuánto tiempo les servirá para mantener la mirada en ellas…

Esto parecía cada vez más interesante, ya que Zoro era uno de esos que miraba fijamente, tratándose mucho más aun en una sensual mujer madura como Robin. Se acercó un poco más para que este no dijese algo en voz alta, y preguntó:

- ¿El tiempo? ¿Eso es importante?

- Claro, tarado… les explico lo siguiente, una investigación científica asegura que cuando los hombres mantienen la mirada fija en los ojos de una mujer durante más de 8,2 segundos, es síntoma de que han sucumbido ante sus encantos. Sin embrago, en las mujeres no sucedería lo mismo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Quien sabe… pero para realizar este estudio, los científicos utilizaron cámaras ocultas.

Estos cuatro chicos estaban tan expectantes que aun no sabían que decir al respecto. La clase del profesor Franky estaba empezando y necesitaban mantenerse al tanto de lo que decía para aprender, especialmente Zoro y Luffy.

- Cuanto más mira un hombre a una mujer en el momento de conocerse, más interesado está en ella. Si el hombre sostiene la mirada durante menos de cuatro segundos, probablemente ella no le haya llamado mucho la atención. Pero si rompe la barrera de los 8,2 segundos, ya está enamorado, tal y como recoge Telegraph. Los investigadores que realizaron el estudio señalaron que, sin embargo, este cálculo no funciona de la misma manera en las mujeres. Ellas mantienen su mirada sobre los hombres la misma cantidad de tiempo tanto si los ven atractivos como si no.

Oyendo esto, Sanji enciende otro cigarro y se mantiene tan atento como el resto de los chicos, diciendo:

- Joder, esto es muy difícil… ¿Cómo saber si soy atractivo para ellas?

- Para realizar este estudio, los científicos utilizaron cámaras ocultas que, en secreto, grabaron los movimientos de los ojos de 115 estudiantes mientras hablaban con actores y actrices. Luego, los jóvenes fueron consultados sobre la atracción que les generó la conversación con el nuevo compañero. ¿Quieren saber los resultados?

- Maldita sea, claro que queremos saberlo.

- Es obvio… los hombres miraron a los ojos de las actrices que consideraron atractivas un promedio de 8,2 segundos, pero los que las vieron menos guapas sólo alcanzaron los 4,5 segundos, publicó la revista especializada Archives of Sexual Behavior. No obstante, las mujeres miraron a los ojos a los actores la misma cantidad de tiempo tanto si les gustaba como si no.

Cuando escucharon esto, los cuatro chicos se mostraron un poco desanimados al respecto, aunque seguido de esto, Zoro se rasca la cabeza y se desanima, diciendo:

- Eso es cada vez difícil… ¿Al menos supieron por qué de esto, con teorías hipotéticas?

- Es muy sencillo, Zoro… todo se basa en esa barrera que las mujeres colocan cuando las conocemos por primera vez, ya que se les enseña desde pequeñas a no hablar con extraños… los hombres lo tomamos normal, pero ellas siempre tiene ese muro de contención activo por una simple razón.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Temor… es por ello que los investigadores concluyeron que los hombres usan el contacto visual para buscar compañeras aptas y fértiles para procrear. En cambio, las mujeres serían más reticentes a este tipo de comportamiento, según los científicos, porque temen embarazos no deseados o ser madres solteras.

Dicho esto, Franky se recuesta en su sillón y se empina su vaso de licor, aunque al ver a sus cuatro amigos/alumnos desanimados, sonríe diciéndoles:

- Pero no se desanimen… ustedes tienen toda una vida por delante, ¿Saben que pueden hacer? Equivóquense, cometan errores y vivan la vida sin arrepentimientos, chicos.

Cuando dijo esto, los cuatro se rieron por esta expresión, pero Franky no quería dejarlos así, solo quería animarles a que continúen con sus metas trazadas respecto a las chicas.

- Créanme, lo más interesante que pueden saber de la vida, es no saber qué es lo que pasará… eso para los pendejos lo hace muy terrible, pero para quienes lo comprenden solo lo hace más interesante…

Y sin si quiera mirar a la piscina, Franky extiende el dedo pulgar y dice:

- ¿Ven esas chicas de la piscina? En estos momentos ellas están conteniéndose para no dar a demostrar que son sensibles, pero ellas son sensibles, créanlo o no… y ustedes tienen todo el resto de la tarde y la noche entera para divertirse y pasarla bien con ellas, y descifrar enteramente sus personalidades y lo que ellas quieren… no necesariamente tiene que acostarse con ellas, pero pueden experimentar gustos y colores… eso es lo interesante de ser joven, desgraciadamente yo ya no lo estoy.

Luego tomando nuevamente su vaso de ron con cola, lo levanta en la mesa delante de estos chicos, diciéndoles:

- Por una noche especial para cada uno de ustedes… mis queridos estudiantes y amigos… salgan y conquístenlas, ¿Qué tienen que perder? Nada… ustedes son chicos y la vida es que empieza para ustedes realmente.

Seguido de esto, los cuatro tomaron sus licores y lo alzaron nuevamente, colocándose de pie al igual que Franky, el cual les sonreía diciéndoles:

- ¡Por el mejor día de sus vidas! ¡Salud!

Acto seguido, Los cuatro chicos sonrieron y alzaron sus copas al igual que Franky, diciendo cada uno de ellos, como bien le pareció:

- ¡Salud!

- ¡Sí, salud!

- ¡Salud!

- ¡Lo que sea, cabrones!

Y habiéndose bebido sus licores, Franky se acerca a Usopp y lo levanta en sus brazos caminando hacia la piscina, lanzándolo en el agua, chapoteando a las chicas. Luego de mirar a los otros tres, les dice:

- ¡A bañarse, pendejos!

Estos tres hicieron lo mismo, cayendo en la piscina, disfrutando de ese baño especial, al igual que el mismo Franky. Ciertamente sus palabras fueron de impulso a los chicos para que todo les fuese bien, eliminándoles sus temores y dándoles un buen incentivo para echar fuera la apatía y poder conquistar chicas. Eso es ser un profesor.


	29. Domingos Como Este, No Se Olvidan

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde, y todos continuaban divirtiéndose. En la piscina estaba la mayoría de ellos. Sanji cargaba en su espalda a Vivi y Usopp del otro lado cargaba a Kaya, jugando a las luchas. En el borde de la piscina, estaba sentado Luffy chapoteando agua junto con Nojiko y con Nami, aunque esta última se mostraba un poco distante al chico del sombrero de paja.

Sus miradas de vez en cuando se cruzaban, pero no impedían que se divirtiesen al igual que los demás chicos, pero a la distancia, con un alto reproductor que dejaba sonar unas canciones de reggae de una banda llamada Christafari; estaba Franky aun preparando más carne en su enorme parrillera, acompañado de Zoro quien no paraba de beber solo.

- Esta carne me está quedando para chuparse los dedos y las tetas de una ardiente pechugona.

Y desde la mesa, Zoro se ríe alzando la botella de whisky, diciendo:

- Salud a eso, Franky.

- Sí, salud.

Dicho esto, Franky ve a la distancia llegar dos chicas con peinados extraños, quienes al verlo se acercaron llamando su atención.

- Franky, ya llegamos.

- ¿Nos extrañaste, cariño?

Este se da la media vuelta y les dice:

- Oh, Kiwi… Mozu… ¿En donde mierdas estaban? Los he esperado para que hagan de lo que ustedes saben hacer.

- Ya hemos llegado, papi.

- Tenemos todo preparado para que disfruten de nuestra compañía.

Estas chicas pasaron por un lado de Zoro, y se dirigieron hacia Franky a abrazarlo, el cual se reía viéndoles:

- Ya quiero ver que se pongan esas Súper tangas sensuales… ¡Vayan a cambiarse y se bañan en la piscina!

Y tras haberlas nalgueado a ambas, las ve irse riéndose por esto. Zoro se da la vuelta de nuevo hacia Franky y se mostraba atónito por lo que estaba mirando, a tal punto que se ríe y pregunta:

- ¿Cómo demonios haces para que las mujeres te presten tanta atención? ¿Acaso porque eres "Súper", cabronazo?

Oyendo esta pregunta, Franky solo opta por reírse mientras volteaba los trozos de carne, alzando la ceja.

- Ese es el secreto, Zoro… ser alguien "Súper" con las chicas es lo que te hace ver más atractivo y llamativo.

- Como si yo quisiera ser eso específicamente.

- No lo puedes ser, porque no eres de esas personas… eres un chico de carácter reservado y eso les hace pensar a las mujeres de otra manera.

Cuando dijo esto, el empedernido hombre de cabellos azules se saca la camisa blanca para quedarse solo en bañador, se sienta en la mesa sirviéndose un poco más de ron, mezclándolo con una botella de cola en la mano. Zoro estaba mirando hacia la piscina, y suspira diciendo:

- Quizá eso no es lo que siempre funcione.

- Oye, no te desanimes, cabrón… de hecho, ¿Por qué no sigues dentro de la piscina, cargando a la chica de los tatuajes en el pecho? Se ve que es de tu tipo, y a esta hora podrías estar tirándotela.

- No lo sé, podría hacerlo pero por una extraña razón, no quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Oyendo esta pregunta, Zoro suspira dando una sonrisa, para regresar la mirada hacia Franky, el cual comprende lo que pasa, asintiendo con su cabeza:

- Claro, porque ella no tiene más edad, no es alta y no tiene una sensualidad peculiar… ¿No es así?

Zoro comprendía a quien se estaba refiriendo Franky, y es cuando se bebe un sorbo del whisky que tenía en su mano, para suspirar diciendo:

- Es así, Franky… ninguna de ellas es como ella.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?

Franky se acercó un poco más a Zoro y le golpeó con el codo, alzándole ambas cejas.

- ¿Ya fuiste a la "tierra prometida"?

- ¿Qué mierdas dices? No… al menos no aun.

- Joder, me lo imaginaba.

El peliverde coloca de nuevo la botella en la mesa y suspira arrimando la silla más cerca a este hombre, explicándole lo siguiente:

- Pero no te puedo negar que salir con ella, fue algo espectacular.

- Eso me imagino… vamos, cuéntame lo que pasó.

- La fui a llevar al cine, caminamos juntos y fue la atención de todos los hombres.

- Me lo imagino… ¿Y? ¿Hubo un buen avance?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se ríe un poco y dice al expectante Franky, lo siguiente:

- Bueno, hubieron dos avances especiales… en el cine, la tuve abrazada durante más de la mitad de la película.

- Eso es bueno, muy bueno.

- Y cuando estábamos en camino a su casa, caminamos agarrados de la mano… ella no se dio cuenta, pero yo lo hice por inconsciencia.

Tras haber escuchado esto, Franky y Zoro se ríen brindando por eso. Este sujeto se siente orgulloso de este chico y le dice:

- Me alegra que hayas podido hacer esto, Zoro… de verdad que poco a poco te vas a ir ganando a Robin.

- Sí, eso es lo que espero, pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

Cambiando su mirada hacia donde estaban los chicos chapoteando agua y divirtiéndose, el peliverde se recuesta en la camilla de plástico para suspirar, mirando hacia el cielo claro, diciendo:

- Comienzo a sospechar que poco a poco, mis deseos sexuales hacia ellas se ven menguados… quizá porque ya no la comienzo a ver como un objeto sexual, sino que la veo…

Franky estaba casi sorprendido, porque sabía muy bien que este tipo de cosas que manifiesta un chico es porque precisamente se debe a que hay algo más que sexo, hay algo más que mera atracción física. Así que mira hacia un lado y le termina la frase diciendo:

- ¿Cómo dama?

Gracias a esto, Zoro se contiene de decir lo que era evidente, y sonríe bebiendo más de su whisky, para escuchar que este le seguía diciendo:

- Creo que Robin ya te interesa más que como un objeto sexual… ya la estás viendo como mujer.

- ¿Y eso es bueno?

- Eso es increíble, Zoro… eso te da ánimos para poder superarte como persona… ya no serías un lunático dependiente de lo que la gente dice de ti, por correrte en el chocho de la secretaria del alcalde.

Ese silencio que hizo Zoro fue suficiente como para comenzar a analizar lo que estaba haciendo, y ciertamente lo que decía Franky era verdad. ¿Cómo no pensar en su futuro cuando convive con alguien que le quiere ayudar? El peliverde desvía de nuevo su atención hacia los chicos en la piscina y dice:

- ¿Y sabes qué? Quisiera ver a Robin aquí.

Pero lo que Zoro no sabía era que Franky estaba sonriendo por esto, levantándose de la mesa para continuar preparando las carnes. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando estaban apareciendo las dos chicas invitadas de Franky, entrando en la piscina con sus ropas de baño. Franky las ve bañarse y les dice:

- ¡Oi, chicos, ellas son mis dos amigas Kiwi y Mozu! ¡Trátenlas bien!

Así que de nuevo regresa con su parrillada, pero segundos después estaba apareciendo Kokoro, quien era la ama de llaves de la casa de Franky, y se le acerca diciéndole:

- Franky, han llegado más invitados.

- Bien, hazlos pasar.

Kokoro sale de nuevo, y hace pasar a los siguientes invitados, quienes estaban caminando hacia donde estaban ellos. Franky se da la vuelta mirando hacia ellos, y sonríe diciendo:

- Tal vez deberías cambiar tu modo de ver las cosas, Zoro… animarte en estos momentos.

Pero Zoro estaba de espaldas a los demás, y se bebe otro sorbo de la botella de whisky, preguntando sin si quiera cambiar su mirada del cielo.

- ¿Y quién podría animarme?

- Tal vez deberías mirar hacia atrás y deducirlo en estos momentos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zoro desvía la mirada hacia Franky, y lo ve sonriente de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la entrada del patio trasero de su casa. Luego lo mira y le indica con los ojos que mirase hacia atrás, cosa que Zoro no comprende pero lo hace y al hacerlo, sucedió algo interesante.

En la puerta estaba acercándose el profesor Brook, quien tenía unos bermudas rojos, con un gorro de baño que le cubría el enorme afro; y detrás de él, estaba caminando nada más y nada menos que Robin, la cual llevaba unos anteojos de sol grandes, acompañada de un pareo rosado, atado a su cintura dejando ver ese hermoso cuerpo casi descubierto, con un sostén morado oscuro que hacía juego con su tanga que apenas se veía en el pareo. Zoro no lo puede creer que suelta la botella al suelo y se sienta erguido, mirando como ella estaba llegando hacia Franky, el cual salió delante de ella a saludarle y a recibirle al igual que a Brook, diciendo a sí mismo:

- Ese maldito la invitó.

Luego de esto, estos cuatro caminan hacia donde estaba Zoro, no sin antes saludar a los demás chicos. Franky se acerca a la parrillada y comienza a colocar mas comida para los demás chicos, y es cuando luego que Brook se lanzase a la piscina, la sensual Robin se acerca a donde estaba Zoro, y lo mira sentado en esa silla. Ambos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron, por lo que Robin coloca sus cosas en otra mesa que estaba cerca de la de donde estaba Zoro, diciéndole:

- Hola Zoro, así que también estás aquí… ¿Aprovechando el sol?

Y resonando su garganta, el peliverde trata de disimular su sorpresa, manteniéndose serio y acostándose en la camilla de plástico, respondiendo:

- Hola Robin, pues sí… Franky me invitó y trato de ver si puedo quemarme un poco la piel.

- Ya veo, espero que hayas llegado bien a tu departamento anoche… estaba un poco preocupada por la hora, pero tú sabes cómo cuidarte.

- Claro que lo hice, y gracias por preocuparte.

- De nada, Zoro.

Mientras estos estaban hablando, Franky de espaldas a la parrilla estaba sonriendo por lo que escuchaba, pero Robin se da la vuelta y se dirige al baño de la casa de Franky, dejando a estos dos solos. Zoro se levanta de la silla y camina hacia Franky y muy sonriente le pregunta:

- ¿La invitaste aquí? ¿Cómo hiciste para que viniese?

Pero Franky voltea hacia Zoro, guiñándole el ojo mientras se empinaba su cerveza de botella, diciéndole:

- Porque somos viejos amigos y al igual que tú, nunca me rechaza una invitación… ya la traje así que te toca continuar con lo tuyo.

- Eres un cabrón que da grandes sorpresas.

- No me lo agradezcas, ahora, ¡Cambia ese puto animo y diviértete!

- Seguro que lo haré, pendejo.

Seguido de esto, ambos chocan sus botellas de licores y siguen bebiendo y celebrando. Los minutos habían pasado, y esta vez tras haber preparado tanta comida, muchos salieron a comer y a continuar con el festejo de la enorme fiesta de la casa de Franky.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Muchos estaban divirtiéndose en la piscina de Franky. La mayoría de los chicos estaban dentro, disfrutando de la compañía en amigos, mientras que alguna de las chicas se salieron para poder tomar el sol en las camillas de plástico que estaban retiradas. Nami estaba acostada al lado de Vivi, junto con Nojiko, suspirando de alivio.

- Esto es vida, chicas… el profesor Franky es un hombre muy cool.

- Tienes razón, Nami. Este lujo no nos lo damos todo el tiempo que podamos.

- Es lo que digo y… ¿En dónde está Kaya?

Las tres chicas alzaron sus miradas y estaban viendo que ella estaba comiendo con su novio Usopp, dándose comida a la boca el uno con el otro, contemplando sonrisas y besos enternecedores. No hicieron otra cosa más que suspirar por ver a estos chicos de esa manera, admitiendo lo lindos que se ven.

- Mira nada más, Kaya… siempre esperó por Usopp durante casi un año y ahora cumplió su deseo de ser novia del hombre que le ayudó a mejorarse de su gravedad.

Vivi asintió estando de acuerdo con Nami, cosa que a Nojiko le pareció muy tierno, pero dijo:

- Y ustedes dos, ¿Por qué aun no tienen novios?

Oyendo esto, Nami suspira con un poco de enojo hacia su hermana mayor, respondiéndole:

- Porque aun no han llegado los que queremos.

- No lo creo, Nami… quizá ha llegado y aun no lo percibes.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.

- Por lo menos el chico del sombrero de paja no se ve nada mal.

Seguido de este comentario, Vivi comienza a reírse diciendo:

- Eso es lo que yo también pienso… Luffy es un chico agradable y divertido, no veo cual es el problema con él.

- El problema con él, es que… es que… es… bueno…

Mientras titubeaba por no tener razones para poder explicar a estas chicas la razón para no estar con Luffy, Vivi y Nojiko desvían sus miradas sonrientes, haciendo que Nami se callase, cruzándose de brazos para no decir nada al respecto.

- ¡Ya olvídenlo! ¡Luffy y yo, no!

Estas continuaban riéndose por esto, pero al rato estaba llegando donde estaban estas chicas, la misma profesora Robin, ganándose la atención de unos de los que estaban en la piscina, por el simple hecho de ser atractiva. Llegando a una de las camillas, saluda a las chicas, diciéndoles:

- Hola chicas, que bueno volver a verlas… ¿Cómo están?

Vivi y Nami se quitaron los anteojos y vieron como esta glamorosa mujer estaba acostándose en una de las camillas que estaba a un lado de ellas, saludándole:

- Hola profesora Robin.

- Qué bueno que nos acompañes, profesora. Estábamos un poco aburridas.

- Sí, al menos sí sabes cómo disfrutar.

Robin escuchaba todos estos halagos y sonríe, dejando que el sol le diese en su sensual cuerpo, que aun así las chicas comenzaban a envidiar. Vivi se coloca los lentes para cerrar sus ojos y dejar que el sol le de color a su piel blanca, mientras que Nami se sienta preguntándole a Robin:

- Bueno salgamos de dudas… profesora Robin, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Esto sorprendió un poco a esta mujer, la cual sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba acostada, dice:

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Nami?

- ¿Usted cree que siendo nosotras chicas de edades como las nuestras, estaría mal si estamos sin pareja?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Es que me dicen que estoy equivocada por querer permanecer aun soltera.

Tras haber dicho este comentario, Nojiko y Vivi se sacan los lentes e inclinan sus rostros hacia la profesora Robin, esperando a ver qué diría ella, lo cual tras haber pensado por un momento, dice:

- Entiendo tu punto Nami… creo que estás en edad para disfrutar de tu soltería… eso no importa si tienes o no pareja, nada impide que puedas sentirte bien contigo misma.

- Eso es lo que trato de decirles a estas testarudas chicas, por el hecho que no están como ellos allá.

Habiendo señalado a la mesa en la que estaban Usopp y Kaya demostrando su amor, Robin los mira como se estaban besando y sonríe diciendo:

- Eso es amor, y eso llega a cualquier edad… solo que cuando llega no sabes que hacer al respecto y eso te confunde.

- ¿Y qué hacer cuando llega?

- Tomar dos opciones… o aceptar ese amor, o ignorarlo y seguir con tu vida, pero cuando eso llega… ¿Para qué ignorarlo?

Cuando ella hizo esta pregunta, Nami y Vivi se miraron la una con la otra, mientras que Nojiko solo se reía por esto en silencio. Pareciendo que su punto no estaba bien explicado, Robin trata de explicarlo mejor, de la siguiente manera:

- Mi punto es que cuando llega el amor, eso aparece cuando no nos lo imaginamos… solo sucede y ya, y cuando nos enamoramos de un hombre que vale la pena, no hay nada mejor que entregarnos a ese amor para poder ser correspondidas…

Así que al dirigir su atención entera hacia Nami, Robin le sonríe y le dice:

- Si tienes dudas en tu corazón, y si sientes algo que no sabes explicar por un chico… ¿Por qué no probar si te gusta? ¿No crees que eso es uno de los elementos de una mujer para poder ser feliz?

- Creo que tiene razón, Robin.

- Claro que la tengo… he vivido más que ustedes, chicas. Así que si estás confundida por un chico que te hace sentir muchas sensaciones en tu mente y corazón, es necesario que comiences a percibir que es eso.

Como era de esperarse, la sensual profesora sabría que decir al respecto, y las chicas sienten admiración por ella, la cual Nami se lo demuestra sonriéndole agradecida diciéndole:

- Usted sí que sabe bastante, profesora… de verdad que me hace sentir confiada y calmada.

- No te preocupes, pero por favor, llámenme Robin. Pueden tutearme.

Habiendo dicho esto, Robin recuesta de nuevo su cabeza en la camilla y suspira relajándose para poder disfrutar del sol, dando por demostrado que había terminado de aconsejar a estas chicas, especialmente a Nami, la cual estando acostada en su camilla, desviaba su mirada hacia donde estaba sentado Luffy, divirtiéndose con el resto de sus amigos.

Ya pasados los largos minutos, en la piscina, los chicos estaban dentro de la piscina con Franky y con Brook, bromeando demasiado al respecto. Todos estaban desviando sus miradas en la pareja de Usopp y Kaya, quienes estaban apartados del resto para hablar sus cosas privadas.

- Miren nada más eso, chicos… ese canijo ha puesto a prueba lo que les había dicho hace rato, ¿Y por que ustedes aun no lo hacen?

Cuando Franky dijo esto, dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas que estaban acostadas en las camillas, tomando el sol.

- Ellas están allá listas para ser abordadas por ustedes, y los veo aquí dentro de esta piscina, sin hacer nada.

Es en ese momento, cuando Brook se baja los anteojos para vislumbrar mejor a estas mujeres, sonriendo como todo pervertido, diciendo:

- Al menos puedo ver sus pantis… ¿Cómo se verán sin ellas?

- Oi, Brook, no te pases de pervertido. Tenemos chicos quienes están aprendiendo a vivir.

- Tienes razón, debo ser más serio. ¡Un momento, yo no soy serio! ¡Yo ho ho ho!

Seguido de unas risas, todos se preocuparon por todo esto, pero como era de esperarse, Sanji sale de la piscina, para ir hacia donde estaban las chicas. Franky lo ve irse hacia ellas, y dice:

- ¿Acaso él será el único? Tú también ve, Luffy… la pelirroja está preparada para que vayas a hacer algo.

- Si salgo, solo iré a comer carne.

- Está en la parrillera… como poco para que podamos dejar para la noche, porque esta fiesta no termina.

- ¡Sí, carne!

Otro que sale disparado para ir a continuar con la comida, cosa que a Franky le causó mucha gracia, quedándose junto con Zoro y con Brook, pero este último dijo a Zoro:

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No saldrás a ligarte a una chica?

- No, no tengo interés de cualquier chica.

- Ya veo… si yo fuese tú, estaría tras la morena sensual de Robin.

En seguida Zoro frunce el ceño y Franky sonríe diciéndole a Brook:

- Por eso mismo, Brook.

- ¿No me digas que este chico tiene interés en Robin?

- Tan cierto como que soy un cabrón Súper.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Franky recuerda algo y sale de la piscina para ir a buscar una pelota de playa, diciéndoles a todos:

- ¡Les reto a un juego de waterpolo, tarados! ¿Quién se une?

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto. Vivi y Sanji se lanzan hacia la piscina para jugar, mientras que más tarde Nami, Nojiko y Luffy hicieron lo mismo, seguido de Kiwi y Mozu. Hasta Usopp y Kaya se lanzaron a la piscina para ir a jugar con los demás, siendo Franky el último en lanzarse entre todos con la pelota. Robin se había quedado acostada en la camilla plástica a disfrutar del sol por sí sola, cosa que a Zoro le llamó la atención, siendo el único de todos los que estaban adentro de la piscina. Su mirada estaba fija en el cuerpo atractivo de esa mujer, el cual le hacía pensar en muchas cosas al respecto.

Tenía ganas de salir de la piscina para irse a acompañarla y quería hacerlo, pero delante de todos los que estaban ahí parecería un poco inapropiado. Así que prefiere sentarse en el borde de la piscina, dándole la espalda a esta mujer quien lo tenía desconcentrado. Mientras estaban jugando, uno de los chicos golpea la bola sacándola de la piscina, cayendo cerca de Robin. Franky ve esto y dice:

- Oi, Zoro… ¿Puedes ir a buscar el balón por nosotros?

Así que por el hecho de nada más estar el balón cerca de Robin, el peliverde no dudó en levantarse para ir por él. Zoro estaba caminando hasta llegar cerca de Robin, la cual se da cuenta de Zoro y le sonríe diciendo:

- ¿Qué sucede?

Viéndole ahí acostada, Zoro se inclina para tomar la pelota que estaba cerca de sus pies, y la muestra para responderle:

- Solo vengo por la pelota, Robin.

- ¿Estás jugando?

- No, no me gusta este juego… solo les veo jugar tranquilos.

- Ya veo.

Se quedó por un instante viéndole ahí acostada, aunque le era difícil quitar la mirada de ese hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo, hasta que se vio cortado por Luffy el cual le gritó desde la piscina lo siguiente:

- ¡Oi, Zoro! ¡Tráenos la pelota, cabrón!

Oyendo esto, Zoro se enoja y se regresa para ir caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos, diciéndoles:

- Toma tu pelota, pendejo.

Mientras estaba yéndose de espaldas, Robin decide echar un vistazo a este chico por detrás, y comenzaba contemplarlo en silencio. No pudo evitar mirar esos fuertes brazos y esa espalda descubierta, bajando un poco los lentes, viendo mejor desde la espalda hasta el trasero del chico.

Robin ya contempló el panorama entero, como se dice en otras regiones, y una sonrisa se le vio en su rostro, para luego acostarse haciendo una expresión con su boca, un tanto sonora que generaba placer, pero gracias a otros segundos ahí acostada en ese momento, Robin se levanta de la camilla y se dirige hacia una regadera que estaba cerca de donde ellos estaban. Franky se da cuenta de esto y se acerca nadando hacia donde estaba Zoro y le indica con la mirada para que viese hacia atrás.

- He ahí un verdadero panorama.

Haciendo caso a su amigo, el peliverde voltea hacia atrás y ve que Robin había dejado a un lado el pareo para ducharse, mostrándole el traje de baño completo. Cabe destacar que Zoro parecía un estúpido viendo como ella se duchaba, escurriéndose su largo y hermoso cabello. Franky sonríe viendo como Zoro estaba mirándola, y sigue jugando con los demás:

- ¡Muy bien, a jugar cabrones!

Robin cerró la ducha y comenzaba a caminar directamente hacia la piscina, demostrando esa sensualidad que no necesita ser explicada. En cambio Zoro mira hacia el frente y se tira a la piscina, para disimular un poco el por qué estaba actuando así. Robin descendía por unas escaleras dentro de la piscina y escuchó que Franky dijo:

- Oi, chicos, llegó la que faltaba por bañarse… ¡Denle un aplauso a Robin!

Todo aplaudieron, pero Robin solo sonreía por esto, para sumergirse en la piscina y nadar calmada. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y mientras estaban bañándose, a Luffy se le ocurre la idea de jugar luchas, y se paró en la espalda de Franky, diciendo:

- ¡Muy bien, óiganme todos! ¡Qué bueno es que estemos todos aquí, y por Franky es que podemos disfrutar en compañía! ¡Ahora no puede haber una Piscinada si no hay juegos! ¡Cada quien agarre a su pareja y prepárense para competir!

Seguido de esto, todos los chicos buscaron a una chica para subírsela a sus espaldas. Zoro estaba de brazos cruzados, apartado de ellos dentro de la piscina, pero no quiso participar de esto, y al rato se da cuenta que Robin aparece saliendo a la superficie, a un lado de él.

- Robin, no te vi venir.

Ella se sacude un poco el cabello, y se sienta en el borde de la piscina, junto con Zoro. Este estando abajo veía como todos se preparaban para dar inicio a una lucha de fuerza, para suspirar diciendo:

- ¿Alguna vez has jugado esto, Robin?

Mientras se escurría el cabello, sentada en el borde de piernas cruzadas, miró a Zoro que estaba en la piscina a un lado de ella.

- No, no sé qué es eso.

- Son luchitas… es cuando una persona se coloca encima de otra, y tiene que tumbar a la otra, sin caerse de la espalda del otro.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Sí, es divertido en cierto aspecto.

- ¿Y por qué no lo juegas?

Haciendo un gesto de negación, Zoro expira para recostarse de la pared de la piscina, estando cerca de esas atractivas piernas de Robin, diciéndole:

- Porque no tengo ganas de jugar eso.

- Ya veo… pensaba que eras fuerte en esto.

- Oye, soy fuerte jugando esto… de hecho soy tan fuerte que puedo sostener a quien sea y así mismo desde abajo, empujar al otro sin soltar a quien tengo a mi espalda.

Oyendo esto, Robin sonríe diciendo:

- Hombres… siempre queriendo probar lo que no pueden.

Pero Zoro se tomó esto como una ofensa y voltea hacia Robin, parándose delante de ella, diciéndole:

- ¿Crees que soy pésimo en esto?

- No dije que eras pésimo, sino que quieres probar algo que no puedes, pero tranquilo, te creo.

- No, no lo crees… eso lo dices porque no me has visto, y créeme, puedo contigo y tumbar a todos al mismo tiempo, Robin.

Mientras estos estaban hablando, desde lo lejos Luffy les dice:

- Oi… ¿Quieren participar? Faltan ustedes.

Robin se queda sentada tranquila y Zoro se niega diciéndoles:

- No, no voy a jugar… no quiero llevar la partida del juego.

- Claro, si es que la bota te queda.

- Me queda, tarado. Y lo sabes muy bien.

Aunque mientras decían esto, Franky tenía a Kiwi sentada en su espalda, dice:

- Vamos, dejémoslos tranquilos… no quieren perder contra nosotros.

Robin escuchó esto, y sonrió diciendo:

- Como si eso sirviese para provocarme, Franky.

- No lo digo por eso, pero si no quieres que estos chicos te vean perder, pues es normal… no quieres darles una mala impresión.

- ¿Y quien dice que les daré una mala impresión?

- Lo digo yo.

Pero cuando dijo esto, Franky hizo provocar a Robin, la cual miró hacia Zoro y le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres participar?

- ¿Tú quieres?

- Me están retando y algo que ocurre es que cuando me retan, provocándome demasiado, no me contengo.

Esto fue un clic que Zoro no se imaginaba, sino que le sorprendió al punto de sonreír poco a poco, viendo hacia los chicos quienes estaban en posiciones para comenzar con las luchas. De inmediato el peliverde se suena el cuello de un lado a otro y se coloca de espaldas a Robin.

La callada profesora quienes todos pensaban que era cohibida y sin ánimos de nada, estaba completamente diferente, sentándose en la espalda del peliverde, sosteniendo entre sus piernas abiertas, la cabeza de su alumno preferido, diciéndole:

- Estoy lista, Zoro… ¿Y tú?

- ¡Hagámoslo, tarados!

De inmediato comenzó el relajo entre todos. Zoro se aproximaba con Robin en sus hombros, para atacar a Sanji el cual tenía a Vivi en su espalda, diciéndole:

- Cejas rizadas, prepárate para perder.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, cabeza de marimo.

Estos dos se acercaron, mientras que Vivi y Robin forcejaban riéndose para tumbarse la una con la otra, siendo Vivi la que cayó por el simple hecho de no resistir la fuerza de Robin. Uno menos y ahora se estaban dirigiendo hacia Luffy el cual tenía a Nami encima de su espalda, oyendo que le decía:

- Luffy, si nos tumban, te daré una tunda.

Zoro miraba a Robin y ella estaba sonriente y a gusto con todo esto, haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor a él, no por el hecho de tener su cabeza en medio de sus piernas, sino de poder hacer que ella se sintiese bien. Zoro caminó hacia Luffy y Robin estiró sus largos brazos para tumbar a Nami con facilidad, quedando solamente Franky y Kiwi por tumbar.

Estos se aproximaron el uno con el otro, y se dispusieron a tumbarse Robin forcejaba con esta chica, tratando de tumbarla, pero no eran fáciles de tumbar. Abajo, Zoro y Franky estaban sonriendo diciéndose en susurros:

- ¿Qué tal te pareció todo, Zoro?

- Es una maravilla… pero de igual modo, no puedo perder delante de Robin, ella tiene que ganar conmigo.

Pero pasados los segundos, quien termina venciendo ante todos fue Robin, haciendo sacar a Kiwi de la espalda de Franky. Quedando ellos solos, Zoro celebra su victoria y Robin se reía complacida, sintiéndose cada vez más en confianza con todos ellos. Sumergiéndose para que Robin pudiese bajarse de su espalda, Zoro sale victorioso al lado de su profesora, alardeando delante de todos.

- ¡Se los dije, les ganaríamos! ¡No pueden contra Robin y contra mí!

Y Robin en un acto quizá inconsciente, se acerca a Zoro y lo abraza de un lado, diciéndole al resto:

- Jamás había hecho esto, pero me alegra de haber ganado.

- Claro, eres la mejor Robin.

- No, ambos lo somos, Zoro.

Estos estaban ahí delante de todos, quienes continuaban con el festejo hasta que se hizo la hora de irse cada quien a su respectivo hogar. Todos estaban agradecidos con Franky por esta excelente invitación y por un día tan especial, así que cuando salían de la casa de este, el anfitrión desde la puerta les dijo:

- Chicos, están invitados todos para la siguiente vez… los veo mañana en clases, pórtense bien.

Seguido de esto, todos se despiden de ellos, mientras que Brook se fue en su auto y Robin estaba pasando por un lado de los chicos que estaban en camino a acompañar a las demás chicas, diciéndoles:

- Cuídense chicos, los veo mañana.

Luffy estaba sonriente al igual que el resto, diciéndole:

- Seguro que sí, Robin… eres divertida después de todo.

- Gracias Luffy, siempre tan cordial, y Zoro…

Refiriéndose al peliverde, este voltea hacia ella y oye que le dice:

- Espero que mañana pases tu examen recuperativo con Hina.

- Seguro que sí, ya me preparé para eso y te aseguro que verás una nota satisfactoria.

- Bien, te veo mañana… adiós, chicos, Zoro.

Y dicho esto, emprendió carrera hacia su casa, mientras que los cuatro chicos estaban acompañando a las chicas a sus respectivas casas, acabando con esta noche que les hizo divertirse como nunca lo habían hecho, terminando una semana con un buen pie. Un domingo que nunca iban a olvidar.


	30. ¿Acaso Tengo Recompensa?

Disfrutar las cosas de la vida, y cada uno de esos detalles, es tan importante como para mantenerse embelesado hasta por el más mínimo deleite que tenemos. Nunca un mundo pudo haber sido tan especial como este, y lo importante es que hay que aprovechar lo que tenemos mientras podemos.

Ya era un nuevo día, y en la universidad ya siendo una de las últimas semanas del año y la de las clases de los chicos. Lo más importante de todo se resumió en la llegada de Zoro y Luffy hacia el salón de clases para poder continuar con su respectiva clase.

- Que día el de hoy… aun me pregunto si ese cabrón de Franky tiene de esa carne que sobró de anoche.

- ¿Carne? ¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea comer?

- No, solo conozco las palabras "Como todo cuanto puedas"

Zoro opta por sonreír sabiendo que su tarado amigo no tenía ningún reparo, pero cuando estaban cruzando el pasillo para ir a su salón de clases, desde lejos estaban viendo que caminaba la misma Nami hacia otro lado sin darse cuenta de ellos. Luffy voltea hacia ella y se detiene mirándola fijamente, cosa que a Zoro le hizo detener preguntándole:

- ¿Luffy, que sucede? Llegaremos tarde.

- Zoro, no puedo evitarlo.

- ¿Evitar que?

Más el peliverde mirando hacia donde estaba fijando la atención el chico del sombrero de paja, comprendió a que se estaba refiriendo, y se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en Nami?

- Si te soy honesto… no.

Luffy estaba suspirando en sí mismo, pensando que tendría que buscar un modo de poder acercarse a ella sin querer arruinarlo como la vez anterior.

- Zoro, necesito conquistar a Nami… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y cada vez que duermo, sueño con ella y tengo poluciones nocturnas.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Luffy?

- Por supuesto, no ando jugando con estas cosas… necesito poder besarla de nuevo y…

Cuando escuchó esto, Zoro se sintió extrañado y le tomó del brazo para colocarlo contra la pared, preguntándole:

- ¿La besaste?

- Sí, una vez… hace poco.

- ¿Y qué tal te fue?

- No sé si le gustó, pero no opuso mucha resistencia, hasta que me golpeó en las joyas reales.

Es entonces cuando Zoro sonríe por esto, soltando a su amigo y acompañándole a que se apresurasen a ir al salón. Luffy estaba deprimiéndose en silencio, porque se le notaba que quería de verdad conquistar a Nami. El peliverde lo ve con ese desanimo y le pregunta:

- Parece que te gusta más de lo que piensas, ¿No?

- Demonios…

Estando acostado en el estante, Luffy mantiene su cabeza mirando hacia un lado, haciendo pucheros con su boca.

- … es obvio que me gusta Nami, yo deseo todo lo que es ella… deseo tenerla en mis brazos y besarla… tal como Usopp lo hace con Kaya.

- ¿En serio? ¿Aunque sea endemoniada de carácter?

- No me interesa eso… quizá sea lo de menos y quizá lo que necesite ella es alguien que le contrarreste eso.

- Y entonces, ¿Qué esperas para poner eso en práctica?

- Es que no sé qué hacer, no creo que pueda conquistarla y eso me frustra… no tengo experiencia en nada.

Y era cierto lo que Luffy le dijo. Zoro comprendía que este es un chico que no tiene nada de experiencia como Franky o como él mismo. Suspirando al igual que él, se mantiene sonriente viendo hacia el frente, diciéndole:

- Luffy, no te traumes… no tienes de qué frustrarte… no importa quien sea, lo que pase o lo que se interponga; todo hombre puede conquistar a cualquier mujer, solo necesita idear la técnica correcta para hacerlo.

Tras haber dicho esto, Zoro se dio cuenta que a los segundos, Luffy comenzaba a cambiar su estado de ánimo y es cuando Hina entra al salón y dándose cuenta que todos estaban presentes, coloca sus cosas en el escritorio, diciendo:

- Buenos días chicos y chicas… este es el último día de clases y les tengo la agradable sorpresa, que no les pienso dar nada para hoy…

Muchos de ellos se emocionaron cuando Hina dijo esto, así que tras sentarse en su escritorio, cruzando sus piernas con esa falda seductora, continua diciendo:

- … así que pueden irse de aquí, y así mismo vernos de nuevo para el año que viene… ¡Felices fiestas, y feliz navidad a todos!

Todos los alumnos contentos comenzaron a descender de los estantes, pero cuando Zoro y Luffy bajaban las escaleras para salir del salón, Hina dice:

- Roronoa Zoro… tú te quedas a recuperar tu examen por segunda vez.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y bajó los hombros sabiendo que hoy tendría que presentar el examen que le prometió a Robin hacer. Luffy se da cuenta de la manera en la que la profesora miraba a su amigo, y sonrió palmeándole la espalda.

- Te veré luego, Zoro… no te agotes.

- ¡Ya lárgate maldito!

- Seguro.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Luffy se retira del salón, dejando solamente a Zoro y a Hina. Este chico se acercó a uno de los escritorios y se sentó a esperar el examen que le estaba entregando su profesora, la cual se cruza de brazos, preguntándole:

- ¿Este será el último que presentarás?

- Imagino que sí… la profesora Robin, quiere que le salga bien en todo y esta materia es la que me jode la vida.

- Tienes 45 minutos, Zoro.

Así que Zoro de inmediato comenzó a hacer el examen, para poder pasarlo y entregárselo a su sensual profesora. Hina estaba caminando por detrás de este chico y mientras lo veía escribiendo el examen, sonríe recordando aquella vez en que este se la tiró. Acercándose un poco más, le dice cerca del oído:

- Si sales bien en este examen, te juro que te haré una buena mamada que nunca olvidarás… hombre manguera.

Y es cuando Zoro se siente distraído y menea la cabeza de un lado a otro, para no imaginarse nada. Hina hacía esto para desconcentrar a este chico, aunque parecía que en Zoro no hacía mucho efecto.

Estando afuera, Luffy se veía caminando mucho más contento tras los ánimos que su amigo Zoro le había impuesto, y desde la distancia visualiza a Nami la cual estaba caminando en dirección hacia otro salón, ella sola. Aprovecha de reírse a sí mismo y palmea sus manos, diciéndose:

- Aquí voy.

Y se dirige hacia ella sin pensarlo dos veces, pero de pronto cuando le llega a un lado, aparece Robin, la cual camina hacia Nami, preguntándole:

- Nami, ¿Buscas tu evaluación?

- Así es, espero que haya salido excelente.

- Eso lo creo.

En seguida estas dos mujeres vieron llegar a Luffy, el cual se paraba a un lado de Nami, sonriendo como si nada ocurriese. Robin sonríe y le saluda:

- Hola Luffy, ¿Quieres tu examen de historia general?

- Me encantaría…

Y mirando a Nami, Luffy sonríe como él solo lo sabe hacer, diciéndole muy de cerca:

- Hola Nami, que linda te ves hoy.

Oyendo esta declaración, la chica pelirroja se sorprendió ya que no esperaba esto de parte del chico a quien ella consideraba el más estúpido de todos.

- Pero, ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Luffy?

- No me pasa nada… estoy demasiado feliz, ¿Qué te parece?

- Quién sabe.

Robin se da cuenta como Luffy estaba tratando de buscarle una conversación a Nami, y solo opta por sacar el examen de este chico, riéndose por esto que le causaba gracia. Habiendo hallado el examen, Robin se lo entrega diciéndole:

- Este es… tienes que mejorar en hacer bien tus dibujos, Luffy… por eso es que no saliste tan bien que digamos.

- Bueno, Robin, es que no soy un buen dibujante… no al menos como Nami.

Otra cosa que sorprendió a Nami, al punto de preguntarle a Luffy lo siguiente:

- ¿Acaso te sientes bien?

- Ya te dije que me siento muy bien, Nami linda.

En seguida, Robin se prepara para irse hacia otra clase y es cuando le pregunta a Luffy, causándole algo que le parecía muy extraño:

- Un momento, ¿Por qué no estás en clases?

- Es que la profesora Hina nos dijo que saliésemos, ya que no nos daría nada para hoy, y… se quedó con Zoro para hacerle un examen recuperativo.

Ahí mismo, Robin recuerda que este era el día para que le hiciesen el examen a su alumno respectivo. De pronto, Luffy aprovecha para abrazar de la cintura a Nami, haciendo que ella le mirase extraño, llevando su propia mano para soltárselo de encima.

- Es verdad, Zoro está presentando su examen con Hina… debería ir a verlo.

Cuando dijo esto, Luffy aprovechó de nuevo para colocarle la mano en el área del coxis de Nami, sonriendo de nuevo y diciendo:

- Debería ir a verlo, Robin… él se quedó solo y al parecer Hina es muy repugnante.

- Tienes razón, Luffy, no vaya a ser que lo repruebe solo por despecho… en seguida voy, los veo luego chicos.

- Adiós Robin.

Y cuando ya se fue, Nami se suelta de nuevo la mano de Luffy y enojada le pregunta:

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Oi, no me pasa nada… ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo te invito.

- Luffy, no saldría a comer contigo ni a la esquina.

- No es en la esquina, es en el comedor.

Dicho esto, Nami comienza a reírse arbitrariamente desconcertando a Luffy, el cual se cruzaba de brazos. Luego la chica pelirroja se da la media vuelta y se va, no sin antes decirle:

- Muy gracioso, adiós Luffy… te veré el año que viene.

Y cuando se estaba yendo, Luffy pensó en una maldad y se rió a sí mismo, para decir delante de todos:

- ¡Pero yo te veré esta noche en tu casa, amor mío!

Nami se detiene a contemplar las miradas bochornosas de todos los que estaban alrededor de ella. Ella volteó hacia Luffy muy enojada y se acercó hacia él y le dijo:

- Está bien, iré contigo… como te odio.

- No me odias, me quieres y no sabes demostrarlo con otra cosa que no sea golpes que no importa que me duelan, pero al fin y al cabo, sabes que te gusto mucho.

Oyendo esto, Nami suspira haciendo un gesto en su boca, como si se tratase de una burla ante este engreído. Cruzándose de brazos se echa parte de su cabello hacia un lado, diciendo:

- Como si me gustases… eso no es cierto, y aun te falta demasiado para conquistar a alguien como yo.

- Pero no es difícil, ¿No es cierto?

- No se te hará fácil, Luffy… no soy una chica fácil, como esas que acostumbras a ver en los salones de la rectora.

Dicho esto, Nami se retira para irse a otro lado, mientras que Luffy se ríe alcanzándola por detrás, diciéndole:

- ¿Y la rectora Hancock en que tiene que ver?

- O por favor, Luffy, no seas hipócrita… se nota que te la quieres llevar a la cama, y ahora quieres hacerlo conmigo.

- ¿Pero qué mierdas dices? Yo no me la he cogido a ella… y no me interesa.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Me vas a decir que la colocaste en "La Zona del Amigo"?

Seguido de esto, poco a poco Luffy comenzó a sonreír mostrando asombro, cosa que a Nami le pareció muy extraño, preguntándole:

- ¿Y por qué sonríes como un idiota?

- Así que estás celosa, ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar? Nami celosa de Hancock porque ella me demuestra que me quiere.

- No seas estúpido… además, ella no te quiere… lo que quiere es hundir tu boca en sus pechos, la muy desgraciada tetona.

- ¿Y si ese es el caso, cual es el problema?

Dicho de nuevo, clara pregunta que prueba lo evidente. Nami no sabía que responder, tartamudeando ante la idea de no saber qué decir.

- No… pero… es que, si… eh…

Luffy se cruzaba de brazos, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa ladina, mientras que ella se enoja y bate sus manos para darle la espalda y caminar hacia otro lado, diciendo:

- ¡Uy, como te odio!

Luffy se ríe porque consigue lo que quería, así que se aproxima a ella, directamente hacia un pasillo con pocos alumnos, sosteniéndola de los brazos por detrás, deteniéndole.

- Nami, espera… no te molestes.

- ¿Y cómo no quieres que me moleste? ¡Me haces enojar!

- Está bien, lo siento, no lo hago más… lo prometo.

Ella tras oír esto, se cruza de brazos y no le quiere ver el rostro a Luffy, cosa que este la suelta en seguida para colocarse delante de ella, volviendo a sostenerle de los brazos, diciéndole:

- Te prometo que no me acostaré con Hancock.

- ¿Y eso a mí que me interesa?

- Que no te gusta la idea que yo lo haga.

- Luffy, no seas tonto.

- ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Me acuesto con ella?

Y de inmediato, como un arranque de ira, Nami responde en voz alta, diciéndole:

- ¡No lo hagas!

Hay que ver como son las cosas cuando las negamos. No hay nada mejor que ser honesto, porque cuando queremos reprimir la verdad, tarde o temprano comienza a romperse la mentira. Ambos se sorprenden y Luffy sonríe diciéndole:

- No lo haré.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo… no sé por qué mierdas lo hago, pero lo prometo.

Y poco a poco, estos dos comenzaron a mirarse fijo, que si alguien pasase en medio de ellos, se electrocutaría por el cortocircuito entre ambos. Nami sentía su corazón latir y Luffy estaba sonriente, pensando en que ese era el momento de acercarse y besarla, así que tomó impulso de donde no lo tuvo y se acercó, pero estando casi cerca, Nami reacciona haciéndolo reaccionar a él, diciendo:

- Bien, ¿Me dijiste que me invitarías, no?

- Así es… acompáñame, Nami.

Dicho esto, estos dos chicos se van hacia los comedores tras una pequeña discusión que pudo haber terminado mejor de lo que esperaban. Por otro lado, en el salón de la profesora Hina, se encontraba aun el peliverde presentando la evaluación que le faltaba para poder pasarla.

Se veía muy serio y muy concentrado en lo que escribía, pero cuando estaba por terminar los primeros cuarenta segundos, Hina desde el escritorio se estaba limando las uñas, diciendo:

- Te quedan cinco minutos, Zoro.

El peliverde de inmediato comenzó a preocuparse por esto, y se veía más nervioso, escribiendo con rapidez las respuestas faltantes del examen, por los pocos minutos que quedaban restantes. Zoro estaba preocupado ya que esta sería su última oportunidad de salir bien, y desde el escritorio, Hina se daba cuenta de esto.

- Te estás esforzando demasiado, Zoro…

Y se levanta para sentarse en el escritorio, llevándose sus manos hacia su blusa, comenzando a desabrochársela delante de este chico, el cual alza la mirada tras darse cuenta de esto.

- … quizá necesites un incentivo, y yo te daré uno.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Hina?

- Serán tuyos si terminas rápido.

Y como era de esperarse, Hina le muestra a Zoro esos enormes pechos que una vez fueron suyos, al estar recién ingresado. El peliverde mira hacia la puerta y le dice:

- Cúbrete los pechos, que puede llegar alguien.

Es cuando Hina comienza a darse cuenta que Zoro no se veía como el principio, que podía haberse acercado a ella, colocando su pene en sus tetas para que le pajeara, pero no. Zoro bajó la mirada y continuó escribiendo el examen, haciendo que Hina se enseriara.

- ¿Acaso ya no te apetezco?

- No digas tonterías… eso fue una vez.

- Vamos, eres un chico, ustedes quieren hacérnoslo a nosotras las veces que quieran.

- Te equivocas…

Y alzando la mirada hacia ella, le dijo:

- … yo lo hago es porque me interesa hacerlo con quien me guste hacerlo… no porque sea un hombre, signifique que tenga que estar cogiéndome todo lo que tenga tetas, culo y vagina, que se me cruce por el camino.

Hina se molesta y se abrocha de nuevo la blusa, preguntando con una sonrisa que escondía una molestia:

- ¿Y qué es lo que significa entonces?

- Significa que te lo hice porque me provocaste en ese momento y ya… no significa que tenga que tener una erección siempre que te vea… no confundas generosidad con morbosidad.

Así que tras este comentario incisivo del peliverde que una vez estuvo dentro de ella, la profesora se siente ofendida y se baja del escritorio, caminando hacia Zoro, colocando las manos en el estante y acercando su rostro a él, intimidándolo con las palabras de un profesor amenazante.

- ¡Eres un maldito cabrón, Zoro!

- Bienvenida a mi mundo, Hina… eres una más del montón.

- ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya, Zoro? Esto la pagarás muy caro…

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle a todos que un alumno recién salido de la cárcel te cogió?

Mientras dijo esto, Zoro extiende la mano hacia la salida del salón, alzando una ceja de modo irónico, delante de la frustrada Hina.

- ¡Adelante, hazlo…! Perderías el trabajo en cualquier instante, y yo quedaría fuera de la universidad… pero yo quedaría como un campeón que se gozó el chocho rosáceo de una profesora insaciable, delante de ti, la cual quedarías en vanguardia de todos como una puta ninfómana.

Ciertamente las palabras de Zoro tenían toda la razón, la cual Hina no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que entra en el salón, la mismísima Robin, quien al verlos, les pregunta:

- Buenos días, ¿Cómo va ese examen?

Hina en ese entonces sin quitarle la vista al sonriente Zoro, se va echando hacia atrás para mirar a Robin en silencio y sentarse en su escritorio a pasar la rabieta. La sensual morena no comprendía nada, y preguntó:

- ¿Todo bien?

Es cuando el peliverde desvía su atención hacia su tutora estudiantil, diciéndole:

- Va muy bien… la profesora Hina, solo me decía que me quedaban cinco minutos… pero ya he terminado.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se levanta del escritorio a entregarle el examen a Hina, colocándoselo en silencio en la mesa, sabiendo cómo se encontraba ella por dentro, mirándole con una sonrisa hipócrita. Hina recibe el examen sin quitarle la mirada a Zoro, y al instante se lo entrega a Robin diciéndole:

- Robin, corrígelo tú… yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Robin ve que ella se le acerca y le recibe el examen, viendo que se iba con sus cosas hacia afuera.

- ¿Segura de esto?

- Sí, muy segura… adiós.

Cerrando la puerta del salón, Robin se quedó con Zoro, y no dudó en sospechar que algo pasaba aquí. Volteando hacia su pupilo de brazos cruzados, le pregunta:

- Zoro, ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada Robin, Hina solo me estaba presionando en el examen… quizá pensaba en hacerme salir mal con sus… distracciones.

- Ella es así, debiste suponerlo desde un principio.

- Claro…

Así que relajándose de lo que podía ser la expulsión inmediata, el peliverde suspira aliviado, sintiendo ganas de romper todo a su paso. Robin lo ve así y deduce como se siente, pero prefirió no decirle nada, sino sentarse en el escritorio a corregir el examen.

Zoro no estaba de humor para nada, pero Robin suspiraba contenta, corrigiendo el examen, pero al mismo tiempo mirando como este chico estaba muy serio y distante con su mirada. Habiendo terminado de corregir el examen, Robin suspira inexpresiva, diciendo:

- Zoro, ya tengo tu examen listo.

El peliverde se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia Robin, sentándose a un lado de ella. Su sensual profesora estaba muy seria, mientras que el alumno solo esperaba a que ella le dijese el resultado:

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal estuve?

Pero poco a poco la sonrisa de Robin se fue evidenciando y colocó el examen delante de Zoro, mostrándole un sólido 18/20. El peliverde vio esto y tomó el examen sorprendido, para ver cuáles fueron las que contestó bien, diciendo:

- ¿Es en serio, Robin?

Robin estaba orgullosa de su alumno y lo demuestra con una sonrisa tan hermosa, que hizo que el corazón de Zoro latiese como una bomba de agua.

- Te felicito, lo has logrado.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se levanta de golpe de la silla y camina de un lado a otro, saboreando la victoria y vociferando con gran alegría, diciendo:

- ¡Aquí tienen, pendejos! ¡Soy el mejor!

Robin se levanta del sillón y se acerca a Zoro, para sorprenderlo con un abrazo, demostrando su felicidad por él, diciéndole:

- Lo has logrado, Zoro… me has hecho sentir orgullosa de ti… te mereces una recompensa.

- No, gracias a ti, Robin. Te debo mi vida por esto.

- ¿Tu vida? Lo tendré en consideración.

Y luego de unos segundos así, Robin se queda mirando fijamente a los ojos de Zoro, el cual este tenía de la cintura a su profesora, suspirando de alivio. Esos segundos fueron vitales en los que lentamente, cambiaron su sonrisa en una casi evidente, pero Robin de inmediato suelta a Zoro y camina hacia el estante, recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás de vacaciones, Zoro?

En ese instante, Zoro comenzaba a ruborizarse, porque hace rato estaba abrazado a su profesora, quien no dejaba de estar en sus pensamientos. Así que bajando la mirada sonriente, se rasca la cabeza, diciéndole:

- Bueno, sí… ¿Por qué?

- Porque como faltan cuatro días para Nochebuena… esperaba a que me acompañases a hacer unas cosas hoy en el centro y…

De inmediato, Zoro sabía que esos parecían ser planes que lo involucraban a él, de los cuales podía ser muy interesante, así que sin dejarle terminar, el peliverde guarda su examen y no le deja terminar.

- Sí, vamos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro, quiero ver que recompensa es esa que me has prometido.

Oyendo esto, Robin solo optó por reírse, pero desvió la mirada a un lado, revelando más o menos como sería su plan.

- Está bien, te daré una recompensa prometida, pero primero tienes que acompañarme a dónde iremos, porque debo preparar muchas cosas y tú…

Acercándose más a él y colocándole el dedo índice en el pecho, sin quitárselo, le termina de decir una orden, más que un comentario.

- … pasarás la Nochebuena conmigo, claro.

Esta propuesta de ordenanza, para el peliverde resultaba ser como los carillones navideños tocando la melodía del Coro de las Campanas. Viendo como ella estaba con su mirada fija hacia sus ojos, esperando la respuesta, el peliverde se cruza de brazos y se hace el duro, diciendo:

- Hm, es que no lo sé… hay planes que yo podría hacer para esa fecha y…

- No me entendiste, Zoro…

La profesora Robin le interrumpe y le coloca la mano en el hombro derecho, apretándolo un poco más fuerte, mientras que con la otra mano, se la colocaba con suavidad en el pecho, terminando de explicarle:

- … no te estoy dando opciones para negarte… tienes que ir a mi casa, y estar la Nochebuena conmigo, y ya… quizá invite a tus amigos y a los profesores Franky y Brook, pero tú… eres el principal invitado mío que quiero que aparezcas.

Acto seguido, Zoro comenzó a engullir saliva de modo áspero, poniéndose colorado.

- Así como lo dices, es difícil de rechazar.

- Como dije, Zoro… te recompensaré por todo tu desempeño estudiantil que sé que estos dos meses de clases fueron severos… y quiero que me acompañes… ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

La mano de Robin en el pecho de Zoro comenzaba a acariciar con suavidad, mientras que la otra hacía lo mismo. El peliverde no pudo negarse ante eso, por el solo hecho de pasar la navidad con su profesora.

- Está bien… lo haré.

- Me has hecho muy feliz, Zoro.

- Ese será mi trabajo en navidad, poder hacerte feliz, Robin… mi profesora favorita.

Y dicho esto, Robin sonrió abrazando a Zoro de nuevo y dándole un suave beso en su mejilla, derrumbando las barreras interiores del chico. Luego de esto, ambos salieron de ese salón para emprender camino hacia las cosas que iban a hacer en este resto de diciembre.

Se preparaban para una noche especial, de uno de los eventos más importantes del año. Navidad, festejos, regalos, armonía familiar y unos días que representaban lo más importante de todo. El festejo del nacimiento del Salvador del mundo.


	31. Lo Difícil de Contener el Deseo

Hay que ver que las fiestas de diciembre, son solo aquellas en donde nos reunimos en familia y hacemos a un lado todos los problemas, discusiones, pleitos y divisiones que en un tiempo nos separó para poder estar juntos en armonía. Solo una fecha como esta es capaz de echar fuera lo malo y sacar lo mejor de nosotros en familia y en amigos.

Casualidad de la vida, estas festividades eran las que el peliverde no pensaba en su vida disfrutar. Eran las 3 de la tarde y estaba junto con Robin, llegando al centro de la ciudad, para comprar cosas que servirían para fomentar los detalles navideños. Primero que nada, llegaron ante un centro comercial, entrando estos dos para ver correr de un lado a otro a las personas.

- Robin, creo que hay demasiada gente… ¿Saldremos de aquí a tiempo?

- No te preocupes, no será mucho lo que obtendremos.

- Eso espero.

Seguido de esto, Robin se saca los anteojos, guardándolo en su cartera, para balancear su cabello hacia atrás, caminando directamente hacia unos pasillos, siendo seguida por Zoro, quien estaba contento y sonriente por todo. Llegando hacia donde estaban los materiales para adornos navideños, Robin sonreía de felicidad, diciendo:

- Por aquí entraremos primero… ven, Zoro.

- ¿Qué hay por aquí?

- Tendremos que llevarnos esto…

En seguida Robin, saca unas cajas de guirnaldas navideñas y se las entrega a Zoro, para luego caminar hacia otras más, colocándolas en los brazos del chico, diciéndole:

- … esta también… y quizá esta…

Seguía colocando cajas, hasta que decidió avanzar hacia otro pasillo, buscando más cosas respectivas. Cuando caminaban apresurados, Zoro se veía balanceando unas cosas que le había colocado, pero mirando a un lado hacia un carrito de compras, este chico se acerca en silencio y coloca todo, para tomarla e irse detrás de Robin.

- No hay tonto que no vea que tan listo es.

Robin había entrado a otro pasillo, tomando unas cuantas luces y otras cosas más, colocándolas en el carrito que tenía Zoro, preguntándole:

- ¿Dónde hallaste este carro?

- No lo sé, lo hallé por ahí, lo tomé y te seguí.

- Vaya, que rápido eres… me encanta.

Y dándose la vuelta sigue caminando, revisando otras cosas, mientras que el peliverde avanzaba detrás de ella, sin quitarle la mirada a ese dulce y pomposo trasero. Sonreía como cualquier libidinoso mirando pornografía, pero al mismo pensaba que nadie podía tener tanta suerte como él.

Seguido de esto, estaban ya saliendo del centro comercial tras haber comprado todo lo que Zoro llevaba cargando en peso que era demasiado.

- Maldición, ¿Cómo es que una mujer puede comprar tantas cosas y no cansarse? Es una ladilla.

Cargando todo en el maletín del auto, Zoro se limpia las manos y va a entrar al auto con Robin, pero ella se detiene a ver hacia un aserradero que quedaba al frente de ese lugar, quedándose en silencio. El chico antes de entrar ve que ella no se mueve y le pregunta:

- ¿Robin? ¿Qué sucede?

Y acto seguido, Robin voltea hacia Zoro, frunciendo un poco el ceño para de inmediato preguntarle:

- Por cierto… Zoro, ¿Cuándo estabas en la cárcel, levantabas muchas pesas?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Sí, si lo hacía.

- ¿Y puedes levantar bastante peso?

Es cuando Zoro sonríe y se cruza de brazos, para alardear un poco delante de ella, aprovechándose de la situación en la que se encontraba, diciéndole:

- Por supuesto, dama linda… que no te engañe por ser joven, soy muy fuerte y resistente, sin ánimos de ser arrogante y presumido.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin se saca los lentes, mirando a su pupilo con un poco de ironía, aunque no dudó en emitir un comentario serio, diciéndole:

- Ya lo veo… aparte de ser serio de apariencia, también eres altanero… bueno, entonces necesito llevarme un pino para hacer el árbol navideño en mi casa.

- ¿En serio?

Zoro desviaba su mirada hacia el aserradero, y Robin de pronto camina hacia ese aserradero, siendo seguida por este sorprendido chico, que más que sorprendido estaba confundido, alcanzándole y diciéndole:

- ¿Para que necesitas un arbolito de esos, si tienes demasiados en tu casa?

- Pero esos no son para arrancarlos.

- ¿Uno va a hacer la diferencia?

- Zoro, no te quejes tanto… las mujeres no nos gustan los chicos que se quejan de cualquier cosa.

Y como si fuese poco, Robin se adelante mientras que el peliverde le sigue en silencio, pensando que eso que ella dijo, resultaba ser muy cierto. Las mujeres son siempre las que esperan que uno sea quien demuestre ser alguien que emprenda y se desempeñe con esfuerzo por sí solo. Los quejumbrosos no heredarán "la tierra prometida"

Habiendo llegado hacia el aserradero, estaban saliendo con un pino que Robin había comprado y que Zoro estaba cargando en peso en el hombro. Estaba muy serio y contrariado, pero era mejor callarse y hacer esto, como si nada, aunque Robin a un lado, estaba sonriente colocando su mano en el rostro del chico, contentándolo de su seriedad.

- Eres un buen chico, Zoro… comienzo a pensar que de no haberte conocido, no sé qué haría.

Pero Zoro voltea hacia Robin y le sigue la corriente, riéndose con sarcasmo para colocar el tronco en el techo del auto de su profesora y así mismo salir de ese infernal lugar que estaba atiborrado de personas, que van de un lado a otro desesperados con el espíritu navideño.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos llegaban a la casa de la profesora que ahora estaba siendo víctima del espíritu navideño del último siglo. Bajándose del auto junto con Zoro, Robin mira el frente de su casa y dijo:

- Empezaremos con las guirnaldas aquí afuera… en los ventanales y en la puerta.

- Joder, mujer… sí que eres adicta a estas cosas.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin se abraza a sí misma y voltea hacia Zoro, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, diciéndole:

- Sí, soy amante de estas cosas, y me hace feliz ver mi casa así.

Esta sonrisa hizo que el peliverde se quedase como un tonto mirándola, para luego voltear su rostro a un lado, escondiendo el rubor que ella le había causado. Aun así, no quería que ella viese como se sentía y lo que ella hacía reaccionar en él.

No duró mucho cuando a la hora, Robin estaba supervisando a Zoro, el cual estaba subido a una escalera, colocando las guirnaldas en los marcos de las ventanas y luego en las puertas, colocando las luces al mismo tiempo y algunos adornos como campanas doradas y bambalinas rojas y verdes. Desde abajo, Robin salía de su casa, mirando como Zoro estaba colocando estos adornos, y le decía:

- Te faltan más campanas doradas.

Desde arriba Zoro desvía su mirada hacia abajo, y ve a su sensual profesora, con unas licras negras hasta los muslos y una camiseta ajustada a su cuerpo, marcando su cintura y sus enormes tetas. El peliverde siente avivamiento desde lo que veía y casi pierde el equilibro con la larga escalera.

- Ok… la acomodaré, pero recuerda que no tengo una buena vista periférica… solo veo de un ojo.

- Bien, en ese caso lo hago yo.

Oyendo esto, Zoro desciende de la escalera y ve acercarse a su sensual profesora, la cual subía la escalera con unas campanas doradas de adorno. El peliverde sonríe por esto y ella le pregunta:

- ¿Cuál es la gracia?

- Que tengas que hacerlo tú misma, esta vez sin mi ayuda.

- Créeme, Zoro, hay cosas que por mi misma te pueden llegar a asombrar y a pasmar.

Y habiendo dicho esto, gracias a esta indirecta, sostiene la escalera para ver como ella comenzaba a subir, cuando de momento, ve que ella estaba ascendiendo cerca de su rostro, y contempla ese provocativo cuerpo. Se le marcaba el bultito completo y Zoro sentía que se le caía la baba por sí solo, y se quedó sosteniendo la escalera sin moverse, para no perder el panorama.

- Este es el mejor día de mi vida… hasta ahora.

Desde lo alto, Robin colocaba los adornos restantes, preguntándole a este chico desde lo alto:

- Zoro, ¿Cómo se ve?

Pero en vez de ver los adornos, veía el frondoso culo de su profesora, manteniendo la boca abierta, respondiendo:

- Se ve espectacular.

- ¿En serio? Creo que no está muy en el centro… ¿Cómo se ve el centro?

- Se ve abultado y no puedo dejar de verlo.

Y de inmediato, Robin mira hacia abajo y pregunta:

- ¿Crees que está muy sobrecargado de bambalinas?

Aunque Zoro estaba mirando el resto del panorama, no podía dejar de mirar ese culo el cual respondía sin que ella se diese cuenta, diciendo:

- Con esas dos grandes bambalinas, la hace ver muy bien… y lo esponjado y abultado es mucho mejor.

- Ok, lo dejaré así entonces.

- Es que así como se ve es mejor.

Quizá Robin pensaba que Zoro hablaba de los adornos de la guirnalda, aunque no se imaginaba que hablaba de sí misma, se sentía muy a gusto con este chico. Pronto las cosas comenzarían a ser diferentes para ella. Seguido de esto, Robin comenzaba a descender las escaleras, acercando cada vez más su frondoso culo a la vista de Zoro.

- Bueno, ahora a decorar dentro de la casa… necesito que traigas el pino y…

Mientras decía esto, Robin piensa en algo dentro de sí misma, produciéndole gracia y se deja caer desde lo alto, para probar a su alumno, y Zoro como por instinto extendió sus brazos y la sostuvo repentinamente. Viendo esto, la sensual morena sonríe diciendo:

- De verdad que eres rápido, Zoro… y fuerte.

Zoro baja a Robin al suelo, y se rasca la cabeza diciendo:

- Es que te lo dije… no solo soy resistente sino veloz.

- Me alegra saber esto, ahora trae el pino dentro de la casa.

Y mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la casa, Robin no se daba cuenta que Zoro no dejaba de mirar ese trasero, pero esta vez sintiendo una presión en su bajo vientre. Es cuando comienza a surtir ese efecto del deseo interior en querer obtener lo que se ha trazado desde hace tiempo, y es poder llegarse a ella, aunque sea un objetivo difícil.

Zoro se dirige hacia el auto, transpirando como un animal, y carga el pino para entrar a la casa, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Mierdas, tengo que controlar mis impulsos delante de ella… no puede notar mi deseo sexual.

Poco a poco se fue secando el sudor de la frente y colocó el pino en la sala, parándolo para contemplar un árbol de dos metros de alto. Robin estaba de brazos cruzados viendo como comenzar a adornar el árbol, y se da cuenta que Zoro estaba transpirando demasiado.

- Zoro, ¿Te sientes bien?

Este reacciona a los segundos, meneando la cabeza y viéndole.

- Sí, creo que sí.

- Mírate la franela, estás sudando mucho… ¿Tienes calor?

- Creo que sí, pero ya se me pasará.

Así que calmándose por su condición, el peliverde se sienta en uno de los sofás, recostando su cabeza hacia atrás, para no demostrar lo que estaba pasando por su mente. Robin voltea de nuevo hacia Zoro y se le acerca inclinándose un poco hacia él.

- Zoro, no te ves bien… estás demasiado sudado.

El peliverde sabía que ella se había colocado delante de sí mismo, y no quiso abrir el ojo, para no tener que verla. Robin acerca su mano derecha a la frente del chico y busca comprobar si tenía una subida de temperatura y no nota nada brusco, pero para Zoro, el sentir la mano de su sensual profesora fue como el toque de un ángel. No pudo contenerse y abre el ojo para mirar esos bellos ojos azules que estaban delante de sí mismo.

- Robin… me siento bien, solo que quiero descansar mi mente un rato.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Pero mientras Robin tenía su mano sobre la frente del chico, se sienta al lado de él y le coloca la parte trasversal de la palma de la mano en el cuello, tratando de medir de nuevo la temperatura.

- No tienes nada normal… no estás caliente ni te sientes mal ni nada…

Mientras ella decía esto, Zoro comenzaba a desviar la atención de sus ojos hacia esos rosados labios que provocaba besarlos. Estaba ido en esa mirada y luego descendía un poco para mirar el cuello y el escote de Robin, sin perder de vista lo grandes y carnosos que se veían. Nada de implantes ni nada de esas tonterías materialistas. Una leve sonrisa se le fue dibujando y los latidos de su corazón seguían de rápidos, hasta que se vio interrumpido por ella la cual seguía diciendo:

- … además, pareces como ausente.

Reaccionando ante esto, para que no sospechase que contemplaba sus pechos, Zoro de inmediato sonríe y chasquea los dedos, diciendo:

- Sí, eso mismo… estoy como ausente, solo tengo que… distraerme un poco.

Claro, distraerse. ¿Por qué no hacerlo con ella? Robin se levanta al igual que Zoro, y este se muestra un poco más entusiasmado, sintiendo como el corazón estaba latiéndole un poco más rápido de lo normal, solo un poco. Acercándose al arbolito, Zoro se enjuga los ojos y pregunta:

- ¿Qué haremos aquí, entonces?

Robin camina con un poco de dudas al respecto del estado de ánimo de su pupilo, pero no se preocupa para nada y sonríe, colocándole la mano en el hombro derecho, mirando hacia el pino, diciendo:

- Las luces y los adornos… y tú me dirás como se ve.

Es cuando Robin trae un banquito casi alto, y lo coloca a un lado del arbolito navideño para poder subirse, volteando hacia Zoro diciéndole:

- Pásame los angelitos y los renos… tendré que colocarlos para que se vean genial.

Y sonriendo, espera a que este chico le entregue esas cosas, acercándose con una caja, manteniendo su estado de ánimos de otro modo. Ya Zoro estaba muy relajado y sonriente, ganándose un poco la atención de Robin, la cual al colocar más trineos de porcelana en el árbol, pregunta:

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Zoro? Te veo más relajado.

- Sí, solo tenía que respirar un poco y pues… contigo me siento como en casa, Robin.

- Me alegra que digas eso.

Estando sentada en la banca, Robin abre los brazos para querer darle un abrazo a Zoro, el cual este se acerca y recibe ese abrazo, oyendo que ella le decía:

- Siéntete como en casa, Zoro.

Y al haberlo soltado, Robin se busca parar en el banquito y lo hace, manteniendo el equilibrio. Zoro le dice:

- Ten cuidado, ¿Por qué no mejor lo hubiese hecho yo?

- Es que estos detalles son minuciosos, y no te ofendas, pero no pareces ser muy detallistas en estas cosas.

- No me ofendo, es la verdad.

- Claro… pero necesito que me sostengas…

Zoro no creyó escuchar bien y acercó su rostro preguntando:

- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué te sostenga?

- Sí, ven y sostenme de la cadera que tengo que colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol.

¡Qué suerte! Al parecer Zoro no podía relajarse mentalmente en estos días, así que para poder mantener la calma en la mente, se acerca a Robin y poco a poco extiende las manos hacia la cintura de la mujer de espaldas. Se veía un poco tembloroso, y eso lo puso nervioso.

- En seguida voy, Robin.

Así que sus manos poco a poco agarraron la cintura de la bella mujer, la cual mirando hacia abajo, pregunta:

- ¿Me sostuviste fuerte?

- Sí, ya lo hice…

- Bien, no quiero que tiembles porque me harás caer… quédate justo así.

La cuestión era que Zoro tenía el culo de su sensual profesora frente a su rostro, y este luchaba en su mente para querer verlo y al mismo tiempo evitarlo. Pensaba dentro de sí mismo:

- "Demonios, siento que me voy a enfermar" "No puedo dejar de pensar en este culo y no quiero que se dé cuenta que me gusta, pero mirar no hace daño"

Así que Zoro levemente mantiene su mirada hacia ese enorme culo que le hacía sentir maravillas en sus pantalones. El peliverde comenzaba a respirar forzado, mientras miraba el culo de Robin, pero ella desde arriba estaba indecisa en algo, y pregunta a Zoro:

- Oye, Zoro… ¿Cómo se ve mejor el tope del arbolito?

Raudamente voltea la mirada hacia la punta del arbolito y se da cuenta que Robin le muestra en su mano derecha una estrella dorada y en la otra un ángel con las alas abiertas.

- ¿Cuál de los dos prefieres? ¿La estrella dorada de oriente o el ángel que anunció el nacimiento del Salvador?

- Eh…

Resuena su garganta, mientras seguía sosteniendo a Robin, pensando en que a lo mejor cualquiera se veía mejor, pero le estaba pidiendo una opinión y él tenía que ayudarle.

- … creo que el ángel queda mejor.

Robin comienza a hacer comparación con ambos adornos, y suspira frunciendo el ceño como si estuviese en las naciones unidas decidiendo un conflicto mundial.

- ¿Seguro que el ángel? ¿Por qué?

- Porque se ve bien.

- ¿Se ve bien? Vamos Zoro… dame una buena opinión.

Zoro no quería opinar nada al respecto de esto, solo quería soltarla y desviar su atención, para no sentirse tentado a acercar su boca en su culo, y poder hacerle sexo oral. Así que resuena su garganta tras ver como ella esperaba que dijese algo con sentido, y le convence diciendo:

- Está bien… porque…

Robin veía que este trataba de esforzarse en dar una buena decisión, y lentamente comienza a reírse, esperando a que este dijese algo. Zoro ve como se reía de felicidad y eso le hizo dejar de pensar en follarla violentamente, y pensó en ese mismo instante la idea que jamás se le había pasado a alguien más inteligente, para ser ese momento sencillo.

- … bueno… porque ese ángel refleja la pureza y la divinidad que un ser pueda tener… lo que me hace llegar a la conclusión que tú eres un ángel tal como lo describí, que descendió a la tierra a hacerme feliz… ¿Qué tal esto?

Este suspiraba sonriente por la decisión que había dado, cosa que a Robin le estremeció en su silencio y en su sorpresa casi inexpresiva. Se notaba que esas palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón, haciendo que suspirase en silencio.

- Zoro… esas palabras fueron…

- Sí, lo sé… exageré demasiado y no sé por qué lo dije, pero querías una opinión y eso fue lo que pensé…

De inmediato, Robin voltea hacia Zoro, y se sienta en la banqueta colocándole el dedo índice en la boca de este chico, para silenciarlo por un momento, mirándolo fijamente. El peliverde parecía estar en un estado de trance interno que no se evidenciaba, aunque ella poco a poco comenzó a ir sonriendo.

- No… esas palabras fueron muy lindas de tu parte… gracias por decirme que soy un ángel, Zoro, eres el primer hombre en este mundo que me lo dice.

Cuando escuchó esto, internamente sabía que había ganado demasiados puntos, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía diciendo:

- No invente, profesora… no creo que yo sea el primer hombre que le diga eso, usted es muy hermosa y de seguro ya se lo habían dicho antes.

- No, tú eres el primero que me lo dice… ¿Y sabes qué? Agradezco a la vida que fueses tú quien me dijese eso.

- ¿Yo por qué?

- Porque lo dijiste sin intenciones secundarias… lo dijiste para hacerme sentir feliz, y lo has logrado.

Lo más extraño de todo esto, era que Robin no se había equivocado. Zoro se da cuenta que lo dijo sin intenciones de querer llevarla a la cama con una frase barata que dan los hombres que juegan con los sentimientos de las mujeres. Lo hizo porque le salió de su corazón, en este momento que jamás pensó que lo diría y esto le hizo pensar que era cierto que comenzaba a interesarle más como mujer.

- Pues… ¿De nada?

Robin no se contiene y sonríe para bajarse de la banquilla y abrazar muy fuerte a este chico. Zoro se queda en silencio y mantiene la mirada fija hacia el frente, mientras sentía su pecho con los de ella, sus brazos por encima de su torso rodeándole.

Al instante, ella lo suelta y le sostiene la mejilla, dándole un beso de cariño en la mejilla, diciéndole luego:

- Gracias Zoro, me has hecho muy feliz el día de hoy.

Lo único que pudo hacer Zoro, fue sonreír ante esto para desviar su atención hacia el arbolito de navidad, sabiendo que lo único que le faltaba era el adorno en la punta. Seguido de esto, se separan de ese enternecedor abrazo y Zoro toma el ángel de cerámica, preguntando a Robin:

- ¿Colocarás el angelito en la punta?

Inmediatamente, Robin asiente con su cabeza y toma el angelito para subirse de nuevo al banquito, y colocarlo en la punta del árbol. Bajándose satisfecha por todo, dijo a Zoro:

- ¿Prendemos el árbol a ver como se ve?

- Adelante, has hecho un excelente trabajo.

- Bien.

Seguido de esto, Robin enciende el arbolito y se ve maravilloso delante de estos dos, quienes se quedan de brazos cruzados, y en silencio, mirando lo hermoso que se veía. De inmediato, mientras estos dos miraban lo brillante que lucía el ángel de la punta del arbolito, Robin disimuladamente desviaba su mirada hacia Zoro, mirándolo de arriba abajo en silencio, sonriendo como si se tratase de un regalo navideño.

Sus ojos demostraban felicidad al tenerlo a su lado y de haberlo conocido, aun siendo su alumno, preguntándose ¿Cómo es que la vida ha sido dura con este chico? Pero luego su mirada fue bajando hacia su cuerpo, comenzando por sí misma a evidenciarse que lo estaba codiciando con la mirada, pensando dentro de sí misma:

- "No se ve nada mal, para ser un chico de 21 años" "Es una pena que no sea mayor, pero aun así ya nada es igual en estos tiempos" "Ojala yo pudiese… quien sabe"

Acto seguido, comienza a morderse el labio inferior levantando lentamente la mirada para seguir sonriendo, pensando muchas cosas buenas para este chico, que de aquí en adelante comenzarían a ser evidentes. Oh, Zoro, no te imaginas lo que está por pasar.


	32. La Nochebuena

Ya era el día esperado. 24 de diciembre. Según lo planeado, Robin se encargaría de hacer una reunión especial en su casa, con la compañía de muchos amigos y allegados, entre esos, alumnos de la universidad donde ella imparte sus clases. Pero de entre todos solo uno podía merecerse el titulo de invitado especial, y ese era Zoro.

Robin se había encargado de enviar las invitaciones a todos los que ella quería presentes en su fiesta, también habiéndoles hecho ser participes de un especial "amigo secreto", como se dice en los lares de Suramérica, para hacer todo mucho más interesante y animado. Literalmente se encargó que todos tuviesen una participación especial en todo lo respecto a ese día. Venida la mañana, en el departamento de Zoro mientras este dormía, una llamada estaba haciendo sonar su teléfono.

- ¿Quién mierdas puede ser tan temprano?

Pero cuando extendió la mano para tomar el teléfono, se dio cuenta que era el número personal de Robin, y se sentó con mucha prisa en la cama, para poder enjugarse los ojos y contestar diciendo:

- Hola, Robin… buenos días.

Desde el otro lado, estaba Robin parada en la entrada de su casa, junto con Vivi, Nami y Kaya.

- Hola Zoro, ¿Qué haces dormido a las 9 de la mañana?

- Lo siento Robin es que no tenía nada que hacer en estos días y…

- Asumiste un compromiso conmigo y eso no se rompe.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se ríe y baja la cabeza para rascarse los cabellos, diciendo:

- Es verdad, lo siento… es que no pensaba que tendría que hacer algo tan temprano y…

- No tienes excusas, te necesito aquí en mi casa… así que te espero en una hora.

- ¿Una hora?

- Así es, ya las chicas me están ayudando a preparar todo para cuando llegue la noche… en un rato vienen Franky, Chopper y Brook, pero los únicos que faltan son Luffy, Sanji, Usopp… y tú, Zorito.

- Bien, dame unos minutos y estoy allá.

- No me faltes, te espero.

Colgando el teléfono, Zoro se apresuró para bañarse y arreglarse. Saliendo de su departamento fue a buscar a Luffy en el restaurante de Makino, y lo encuentra sentado en una mesa, zapando comida como era de esperarse. Este se le sienta a un lado y le dice:

- Oi, Luffy… apresúrate que tenemos que salir.

Mientras engullía demasiada comida de su mesa, el chico del sombrero de paja volteaba hacia Zoro, haciendo pucheros y diciéndole:

- Pero Zoro, es demasiado temprano… además, ¿Qué tengo que hacer contigo, si tú eres el más interesado en estar con Robin?

- Tienes razón, pero ella requiere la presencia de todos nosotros y…

- Es verdad, el amigo secreto.

Así que terminando de comer lo que puede, se lleva lo que era necesario en sus manos para el camino. Estos dos chicos estaban apresurados llegando a la casa de Robin. Viendo como estaban saliendo de la puerta principal todas las chicas, Zoro ve que estaba viniendo Nami de primero y le codea a Luffy en el brazo, diciéndole:

- ¿Y qué tal si te toca Nami en el amigo secreto?

Oyendo esto, Luffy voltea hacia su amigo peliverde y le sonríe, restándole importancia a lo que pueda pasar, y se muestra restando importancia en actitud, expresando lo siguiente:

- Sea como sea, me da igual… no le intereso y no pienso estar detrás de ella a cada momento.

Zoro no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco ante esta actitud de su impertinente amigo, deteniéndose antes de llegar a la casa.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

- Muy seguro, Zoro. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué iba a estar detrás de ella aun así sin yo importarle? Puedo ser un chico que se hace el idiota todo el tiempo, como ustedes me dicen, pero… no soy masoquista.

Terminando de tragarse su pedazo de sándwich, Luffy se muestra sonriente y confiado, como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada, y vuelve a sonreír confiando ante su amigo.

- Así que todo va a estar bien.

Pero Zoro no se cree ese cuento así de fácil, sino que asiente con su cabeza y sonríe sin mostrar los dientes, demostrando dudas en sus palabras, ya que imaginaba que de seguro estaba planeando algo grande y no quería decirlo.

Las chicas caminaban y Vivi los saluda diciéndoles:

- Hola chicos, han llegado a tiempo… aun faltan Sanji y Usopp.

A un lado de Vivi, estaba Kaya cruzándose de brazos, intentando llamar a alguien en el teléfono, sobreentendiéndose que se trataba de Usopp.

- No entiendo por qué no me contesta.

- Tranquila, Kaya… debe andar con Sanji.

- Eso espero, Vivi.

Zoro le restó poca importancia tras haberles saludado a todos al igual que Luffy, pero metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, les pregunta lo siguiente:

- ¿Y ustedes a donde van?

Sale Vivi respondiendo por todas, diciéndole a Zoro:

- Venimos en seguida, es que estamos por buscar algunas cosas en el supermercado, para cocinar en la noche… no nos tardamos, Robin pregunta por ustedes.

- Ah, vale…

Mientras estos dos estaban hablando, Nami desde donde estaba desviaba la mirada hacia Luffy, y se da cuenta que ni siquiera él la estaba registrando con la vista. Como si estuviese ignorándola.

- … nosotros vamos con Robin, las vemos al rato.

- Vale, ya regresamos.

Y cuando pasaron por un lado de ellos, Nami se sorprendió de ver que Luffy le pasó justo a un lado de ella sin siquiera decirle algo como siempre le decía, como una estupidez o un acto de idiotez. Esto le sorprendió un poco, para continuar caminando con las demás chicas, pero Zoro sí se dio cuenta de la actitud de su amigo, preguntándole:

- ¿La ley del hielo, Luffy? ¿Crees que eso funciona?

Pero tras oír estas preguntas, Luffy no quiere decir más nada al respecto, sino reírse por lo que ocurría. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Robin, estos dos entraron en silencio y aparecen Franky y Brook, diciendo:

- Oh, llegaron los canijos.

- Qué bien, buenos días señor Zoro y joven Luffy.

Estos se saludaron en seguida y fueron a ayudarles en unas cosas que estaban haciendo, mientras que al pasar los minutos, todos llegaron a la casa de Robin, siendo los 11 miembros invitados a participar de la reunión.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa de Robin, expectantes a ver qué sucedería, y aparece llegando la sensual morena, dándoles la bienvenida a todos, diciendo:

- Saludos chicos, que bueno que hayan podido llegar, siendo aun las 10.30 de la mañana… esta noche celebraremos la Nochebuena y tendremos el especial del amigo secreto.

Habiendo dicho esto, las chicas se emocionaron mientras que los chicos parecían estar sonrientes ante esta idea. Robin en seguida traía un gorro de Santa Claus el cual dentro de ese gorro estaban los nombres de cada uno de ellos, y lo extiende en medio de todos, diciéndoles:

- Aquí están sus nombres y es momento que cada uno de ustedes tomen un papel para saber a quién le darán… empezamos por Luffy.

Este chico se levanta del mueble y mete la mano para sacar un nombre y lo lee, sentándose en su lugar en silencio. Luego pasaron, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Usopp y Kaya tomando los suyos, quedando de último Franky, Brook, Zoro y Robin. Franky se levanta del sofá y mete la mano diciendo:

- Juro que si me toca el pendejo de Brook, le regalaré una mejor peluca para ese afro.

Sacando su papel respectivo se sienta y se para Brook diciendo:

- Y sí tú me tocas, yo seré el que te regalaré una mejor peluca para esa cabeza hueca.

- Eso lo veremos tarado.

Sacó de inmediato su papel y se sentó. Mientras cada uno de ellos comenzaba a leer sus papeles viendo el nombre inscrito, el peliverde se levanta del sofá acercándose a Robin, la cual lo miraba sonriente diciéndole:

- Solo quedamos tú y yo, Zoro.

Metiendo la mano, el peliverde saca un nombre y se sienta para dejar que Robin saque el papel respectivo. Dejando a un lado el gorro, la sensual morena les dice a todos:

- Ahora que cada quien tiene su nombre, y ya lo leyeron… tienen el resto de la tarde para ir a comprar los regalos, y regresar a las 8.30 de la noche… a excepción de Sanji, el cual se ofreció a preparar la cena para nosotros.

Fue cuando todos miraron al rubio mujeriego, el cual se reía en silencio sentado en el mueble. Zoro le restó poca importancia y continuó mirando a Robin, la cual decía:

- Ahora, vayamos a conseguir los regalos y nadie se diga quien le tocó… pueden regalar lo que quieran, aun así siendo la cosa más estúpida y graciosa a lo que consideren entregar a quien les toca.

Seguido de esto, las chicas fueron las primeras que se levantaron y se reunieron con Robin, diciéndole:

- Profesora, queremos ir con usted… acompáñenos para conseguir los regalos.

- Es mejor así, una salida entre chicas y que ellos resuelvan solos.

- Por fa, no nos deje solas.

Pareciéndole una excelente idea, Robin no tiene más opción y se lleva a las chicas consigo misma, mientras que Franky sale con los demás chicos, y les dice:

- Nosotros siete iremos por nuestros regalos respectivos… Brook, llévate a Usopp, Sanji y Chopper… yo me iré con Zoro y Luffy.

- Bien, así será… los mejores de mi lado, ¡Yo ho ho!

Todos salieron esa misma mañana a conseguir sus regalos, revisando en el centro de la ciudad, para así mismo decidir que era mejor para hacerlo. Todos habían conseguido los regalos que darían para el personaje que les tocó en su papel, así mismo aprovechando para hacer unas cosas peculiares.

Pero antes de regresar a sus destinos, Zoro habiendo conseguid el regalo a quien le daría, estaba parado mirando hacia una vidriera de una joyería, mirando unos lindos collares. Al instante se ve interrumpido por Franky y Luffy, los cuales le llegan.

- Oi Zoro, ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

- Parece que ya sabes que regalar, ¿No?

Así que el peliverde suspira mirando hacia Franky y le muestra el regalo que consiguió para darlo en el amigo secreto, envuelto en una bolsa de regalo. Mirando esto, Luffy estaba comiéndose un trozo de pizza y pregunta:

- Si ya tienes el regalo en mano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Zoro sabía que en cierto aspecto necesitaba la ayuda de un adulto y sacó de su bolsillo 50 berries, y se los entrega a Luffy, palmeándole en la espalda:

- ¿Por qué no vas y compras esos dulces que se consiguen en la Cinnabon? Me traes unos y te comes el resto.

Luffy se contenta por esto, y se da la vuelta yéndose, diciendo:

- Vale… eres un buen amigo, Zoro.

- Tárdate lo que puedas y regresas hasta acá.

Desapareciéndose de los pasillos, Luffy emprendía marcha hacia los duces de canela, haciendo que Franky se rascase la cabeza preguntando:

- ¿Lo despachaste para decirme algo?

- Así es… quiero regalarle algo a Robin, y necesito de tu consejo.

- ¿En serio? Eso es "Súper"… ¿En qué pensaste? ¿Un collar, sortija o aretes?

- Es lo que no sé que dar. Quiero regalarle algo especial, y estoy indeciso.

De pronto, estos dos se cruzan de brazos. Franky se lo pensó bastante y entró con Zoro a la joyería, y fue cuando vieron un hermoso collar de plata con un hermoso zafiro morado incrustado. Franky sonríe y le señala el collar a su alumno, diciéndole:

- Esto es lo mejor que puedes darle.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Así es… es un collar muy lindo, créeme que ella lo sabrá apreciar y mucho mas viniendo de ti.

Cuando dijo esto, Franky se echó hacia atrás, dejando que Zoro tomase la decisión de acercarse en silencio y detallar bien el collar, imaginándose ese adorno en el cuello de su sensual profesora.

- ¿Sabes qué Franky? Me has convencido… se lo regalaré.

- ¡Súper, canijo! Haces muy bien.

- Me lo llevo.

La sonrisa que dio el peliverde fue suficiente para estar convencido de llevárselo, pero es cuando Franky estando de brazos cruzados, comienza a notar que el rostro de Zoro emanaba algo más que deseo sexual. Emanaba un sentimiento de amor y cariño.

- Oh Dios… este chico creo que… ¿En serio?

Zoro no escuchó nada de lo que Franky dijo y compró el regalo sin pensárselo dos veces, saliendo de esa tienda para reunirse con Luffy e irse de ahí. Franky sospechaba que este chico no solo quería cogerse a su profesora sino que parecía gustarle más de lo que parece.

Todos se fueron a sus casas para alistarse y regresar de nuevo a la casa de Robin, a continuar con la celebración y con todo lo demás. Ya era las 6. 30 de la tarde, y en la casa de la morena, ya había llegado Sanji, vestido con un traje implacable negro, y una camisa azul satinada; listo con su regalo y arreglado para la fiesta, preparando la comida, gustoso de todo lo que hacía.

- Esta será la mejor de mis cenas… preparando comida en Nochebuena para mis hermosas damas, y mi hermosa profesora…

Al instante, comenzó a decir estupideces, mostrando un rostro enamoradizo como la del idiota de siempre, extendiendo sus brazos de un lado a otro.

- ¡Las cuales se verán hermosas esta noche! ¡Mellorine!

Dicho esto, siguió concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo; mientras que al pasar la media hora, tocando la puerta de la casa, aparece Robin descendiendo con una bata de baño, abriéndole a Kaya, Vivi, Nami y Usopp, quienes llegaban con los respectivos regalos.

- Hola chicos… que bien que hayan llegado, pasen adelante.

Todos estos entraron y colocaron los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad, para irse a la cocina a acompañar a Sanji, pero Vivi voltea hacia Robin y le pregunta:

- ¿Usted aun no está arreglada?

- No, no aun… quizá necesite un poco de ayuda, ¿Me quieren acompañar, chicas?

- Claro, en seguida lo haremos.

Así que Nami, Vivi y Kaya suben con Robin por las escaleras hacia su habitación para ayudarla a que se arreglen. Usopp entra a la cocina y ve a Sanji, diciéndole:

- Así que llegaste temprano como dijiste.

El rubio se da la vuelta y se saca el cigarro de la boca, y ve a Usopp, con una camisa negra de rayas verticales blancas, y un pantalón negro, para luego sonreír diciéndole a su recién llegado amigo:

- Usopp, ¿Viniste solo?

- No, las chicas se fueron con Robin a ayudarle a arreglarse.

- Ya veo… ahora solo falta que venga el resto y…

Acto seguido, suena el timbre de la casa y Usopp sale a abrir la puerta, viendo que estaba entrando el mismo Franky con Brook y Chopper. Estos tres parecían estar discutiendo al respecto, siendo el pequeño doctor el que entra con un sombrero negro en su cabeza, riéndose:

- Al menos tú luces como un tarado, Brook… mírate nada más.

- A mí no me reproches nada.

- ¿Qué no te reproche? ¿Qué haces usando ese moño victoriano en tu cuello?

- Eso me da distancia y categoría… pero claro, ¡Yo no tengo nada de esto! ¡Yo ho ho!

Estos dos pasaron riéndose a carcajadas saludando a Usopp, y Franky entra de último llevándose la mano al rostro, diciendo al chico narigón:

- No sé cómo es que aguanto a estos tarados.

- Bueno, al menos falta Luffy y Zoro para empezar la fiesta.

- ¿Esos cabrones no han llegado aún?

- No.

Así que tras habérsela pensado, se da la media vuelta y sale diciendo:

- Los voy a buscar, no me tardo.

- Vale.

Cerrando la puerta, deja que este salga de nuevo a ir a buscar a estos chicos. Ya en el departamento de Zoro, este chico estaba vistiendo unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos casuales, y tenía una camisa verde de gráciles rayas negras, junto con un chaleco al tono del pantalón, pero que estaba esforzándose para hacerse un buen nudo de corbata, enojándose por esto.

- Maldita sea, ¿Quién mierdas inventó esto?

En la cama de Zoro, estaba Luffy sentado con una camisa negra sin corbata y unos pantalones de color gris plomo satinado, rezongando porque este no se apresuraba con lo que hacía:

- Ya déjalo así, Zoro. No podrás colocarte esa mierda en el cuello.

- Las corbatas nos hacen ver bien, pero no sé como atarme esta porquería en el cuello.

Seguido de esto, el teléfono de Zoro suena y este lo contesta con un mal nudo en el cuello, diciendo:

- Franky, ¿Qué sucede? Aja… sí… ya salgo con Luffy… bien.

Colgando el teléfono, Zoro toma los dos regalos que daría, diciéndole a Luffy mientras salía de su habitación.

- Franky está abajo esperándonos.

- Bien, por fin… nos vamos.

Estos dos salieron del departamento, apresurados como alma que se la lleva el diablo, y entraron en el auto de este sujeto, marcando la milla para regresar a la casa de Robin. Mientras estaban en el camino, Franky voltea hacia el peliverde y le ve el mal nudo que tenía en su cuello, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué demonios es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Zoro se lleva la mano al rostro y suspira, respondiendo a eso:

- No sé como mierdas hacerme un nudo de corbata.

- Pero que mal te salió.

- ¿Tú sabes hacer eso?

Cuando preguntó esto, Zoro se extrañó demasiado de ver como este sujeto se estaba riendo a carcajadas al igual que Luffy. El peliverde alza las cejas con ironía y pregunta:

- ¿Cuál es la puta gracia?

A lo que Franky responde tras haberse calmado, desviando la mirada al frente de la carretera:

- No, no sé hacerme esa porquería.

- Maldición, ¿En serio?

- Tan serio como las ganas que tienes de cogerte a Robin.

Dicho esto, todos se quedaron callados y emprendieron marcha hacia la casa de Robin, tardándose solo unos cuantos minutos. Ya eran las 8 de la noche y estos tres llegaron de nuevo a la casa de Robin, bajándose del auto. Zoro estaba tratando de sacarse la corbata del cuello y a cada momento que se la halaba parecía apretarle más.

- Maldita sea, ahora pareceré un idiota.

Estos tres entran a la casa de Robin y colocan los regalos debajo del arbolito de navidad. Luffy sintió el olor de la comida en la cocina y se fue en silencio, babeando demasiado, mientras que Franky dice:

- Bien, ya estamos todos… ¿En donde están las bellas chicas?

Desde la cocina salieron los demás chicos restantes, quienes estaban contentos por esto. Sanji se da cuenta del horrible nudo de corbata que Zoro estaba desatándose y le dice:

- Oi, marimo de mierda, ¿Acaso en prisión no te enseñaron a atarte eso correctamente?

Y es cuando Zoro alza la mirada enojado hacia este rubio pervertido, rezongándole:

- ¿Acaso crees que la prisión es como el ejército? No nos enseñan estas cosas ahí, tonto del culo.

- Te ves como un estúpido peleando con ese nudo de corbata.

Los segundos pasaron en lo que estos chicos se dieron cuenta que las chicas comenzaron a descender de las escaleras, empezando por Vivi la cual llevaba un vestido vino tinto muy sensual, y Kaya con uno negro completo. Nami descendía con uno de color rosa oscuro, diciendo:

- Lo sentimos chicos, pero estábamos ayudando a Robin a arreglarse… ya ella desciende.

Es cuando todos se quedaron expectantes en la sala en silencio, viendo que la profesora estaba descendiendo en silencio de las escaleras. Todos la miraban, excepto Zoro, quien estaba de espaldas tratando de hacerse de nuevo ese nudo de corbata que no podía salirle bien.

Lo que estaba ignorando, era que desde las escaleras descendía Robin, con un hermoso vestido negro con tenues pigmentos grises desde el corsé luciendo una falda plisada que le llegaba las rodillas, mostrando una belleza espectacular, de la cual Sanji comenzaba a babear, Brook comenzaba a mirar sorprendido y Franky veía a Zoro diciéndole:

- Tal vez deberías voltear, canijo.

Así que Robin descendió hacia todos los chicos, caminando hacia donde estaba Zoro, el cual estaba de espaldas. Este oyó lo que Franky le dijo y poco a poco volteó hacia las escaleras, teniendo a la bella Robin delante de sí mismo, con ese hermoso vestido y ese rostro resplandeciente que le hizo poner la cara como un idiota atónito, soltándose la corbata.

La sensual profesora ve el modo en que Zoro se hizo esta corbata, y se rió por esto, haciendo algo que nadie se imaginó. Comenzó a desatar la corbata, para ayudarle a hacérsela de un modo mucho más correcto, estando a solo unos pasos de su pupilo asombrado. Terminando el nudo de la corbata, Robin aleja un poco la mirada y asiente con su cabeza satisfecha, bajando la mano suavemente en el pecho de este chico, alzando la mirada hacia sus ojos.

- Ahora sí estás listo…

Y de inmediato, Zoro por inercia se le salió lo siguiente:

- ¡Qué hermosa eres!

Unos miraron raro a este chico y otros se miraron el uno con el otro, pero Robin sonrió ante esto y llevó su mano al rostro de Zoro, acariciándoselo y diciéndole:

- Gracias, Zoro… eres muy lindo.

Así que todos estando listos en esa festividad, Sanji ve la hora y cree que es un buen momento para dar inicio a la cena.

- Bueno damas y caballeros, la cena está lista… pasemos a la cocina.

Todos y cada uno de ellos caminaban sonrientes hacia la cocina para dar inicio a la cena navideña que Sanji les preparó a todos, pero Robin estaba en silencio viendo como Zoro resonaba su garganta para dirigirse tras sus amigos.

Segundos después, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, dando inicio a la esperada y ansiada cena. Luffy comenzaba comiendo el banquete como un condenado y a su lado Usopp y Chopper hacían lo mismo, diciendo:

- Joder, Sanji es un especialista cocinando.

- De verdad que para una próxima fiesta le diré que me haga la cena… claro, todos están invitados.

Las chicas estaban felices por lo que estaban comiendo, siendo Vivi la que dice:

- Siempre he sabido que Sanji es un profesional en todo esto, de verdad, que es para mí un gran gusto probar su cena.

Y era cierto. Todos estaban dando su buen gusto de lo que hizo este chico, el cual no dudó en revolotear gustoso por los halagos que sus amigos y nuevos amigos le daban. Se terminaban sus platos y pedían la segunda ronda, para ser servidos por el mismo cocinero que les colocaba todo en la mesa.

- Tranquilos, hay para todos… ¡Mellorine ha ganado esta vez!

Y acercándose hacia donde estaba Robin, Sanji se muestra muy coqueto y caballeroso, diciendo:

- ¿Gustas un poco más, Robin?

- Claro, me encantaría… me has sorprendido, Sanji.

- De nada.

Estaba sirviendo a todos, al mismo tiempo en que Luffy sonreía como un idiota tras comer lo que Sanji le daba, al igual que Usopp, Chopper y Brook. Sanji se les acercaba a servirles de nuevo, diciéndoles:

- Oiga, cuarteto de tarados, dejen para los demás… aun faltan muchos por repetir y…

Y es cuando Luffy se infla las mejillas con tanta comida y se las extiende diciendo:

- ¡Ya dea de faftidia, cabón!

Seguido de Luffy; Chopper, Usopp y Brook hicieron lo mismo, llenándose las mejillas de tanta comida, diciéndole a Sanji para hacerlo enojar:

- ¡Fi, cabón!

- ¡No molefetef, cabón!

- ¿No hay maf de efte penil, cabón?

De un lado, Franky estaba comiendo al lado de Zoro, y se dio cuenta como este estaba con la mirada hacia su comida y como en leves momentos, la dirigía hacia Robin, sacándose una sonrisa. Franky baja la mirada y sonríe continuando con lo que comía, mientras que Sanji estaba sentándose en la mesa para comer con el resto, explicando:

- A todos los idiotas que quieran repetir, si me fastidian los hago lavar los platos… pero a mis lindas chicas…

Poniendo un rostro de idiota y mostrando un ojo acorazonado, responde colocándose una mano al corazón y la otra hacia ellas, diciéndoles:

- ¡Les tengo preparado un rico y delicioso postre, acompañado con ponche crema!

Ellas sonrieron por esto, mientras que Robin comía calmada desviando su atención hacia los demás, especialmente en la de Zoro el cual estaba mirándole a ella del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando Franky lo pilló. Este se sonroja por esto y baja la mirada hacia su comida apenado por haber sido descubierto por Robin, la cual sonríe con serenidad regresando a su cena.

Si bien pasaron los minutos tras esa cena especial, ya eran las 10 de la noche. Robin se dio cuenta que todos habían terminado de comer la cena, y al mismo tiempo en el que Sanji terminaba de lavar las vajillas y lo demás, acompañado de mala gana del mismo Zoro, el que por sí mismo se interesó en ayudar. En seguida ella pensó que era el momento perfecto para dar inicio al juego del amigo secreto, y los llama a todos a la sala.

- Chicos, vengan todos a la sala… daremos inicio al amigo secreto.

Todos se apresuraron y se sentaron en los sofás que estaban rodeando el centro de la sala y del arbolito de navidad de un lado. Estaban emocionados por saber quien le daría a quien, siendo Franky quien dice a Luffy:

- Este será el mejor amigo secreto del cual participaré.

- Tienes razón, Franky… este es el mejor de todos, aunque sea el primero.

- Sí, los primeros son los mejores.

Y es cuando Sanji, los mira con desprecio y les dice:

- Oi, par de tarados… cierren la puta boca que Robin va a hablar.

Así que todos hicieron silencio, Robin se paró delante de todos, muy hermosa con una sonrisa que hacía enamorar a los más duros de corazón en este mundo, diciéndoles a todos:

- Este es el primer amigo secreto que juego en mi vida… quizá con ustedes tenía que ser el primero de mi vida, ya que son las personas a las cuales les he tomado tanto aprecio que forman parte de mi vida… así que sin más que decir, dejemos que sea Luffy el primero en dar el amigo secreto.

Robin se sienta tras haber dicho sus palabras, y es Luffy el que se levanta tras los aplausos de sus amigos, para ir al arbolito y sacar el regalo que iba a dar, sonriendo como un tarado, diciendo:

- Bueno, este regalo que tengo en mis manos es para un amigo que apenas conocí y veo que es un excelente chico que me ha enseñado la importancia de ser responsable en todo… hasta en la música… es para Usopp.

Usopp se levanta de la silla y camina para recibir este regalo de parte de Luffy, y cuando se abrazan, Franky saca una cámara y les toma fotos a estos chicos posando, para luego dejar que sea Usopp el siguiente en dar su regalo. Rebuscando el suyo que estaba en el arbolito, el narigón de cabello rulado lo saca sonriendo y diciendo:

- Este regalo que tengo aquí, es para un personaje que no conozco bien, pero nada más al verlo sé que es muy gracioso… Chopper.

El pequeño doctor se levanta para recibir el regalo emocionado, y Usopp se lo entrega, siendo fotografiado por Franky de nuevo. Chopper saca el regalo y dice:

- Este regalo se lo daré a alguien que no creo que le sea necesario, pero cuando lo vi llegar antes, pensé sería divertido verle usar esto… Brook.

Brook se levanta y recibe el regalo riéndose con el pequeño Chopper, hasta que Brook pasó a regalarle a Nami, Nami a Sanji y Sanji a Franky. El hombre del copete azul se levanta para tomar su regalo y decir:

- Este regalo le sienta muy bien para uno de los personajes más "Súper" que he conocido en mi vida… bien podría ser mi hermano menor, pero lo que es en realidad es lo que lo hará llevar lejos, por sus grandes determinaciones…

Y mirando hacia el peliverde, Franky le señala diciéndole:

- Tú, Zoro cabronazo.

Zoro se levanta y abraza a Franky, pero este mismo tras los aplausos que le daban, extiende la cámara y se fotografía con el peliverde. Por un momento, este chico pensó en desanimarse por no ser el que recibiría regalo de parte de quien él quería, aunque no lo tumbó por completo. Caminando al arbolito, Zoro saca su regalo y dice:

- Bueno, no soy un hombre que habla demasiado así que seré breve… este regalo que tengo aquí, es para una persona en especial que cuando la conocí por primera vez, pensé que era alguien muy tímida y callada…

De todas las personas, Robin era la única que no se quería perder lo que iba a decir este chico, pensando que ella podía ser quien recibiría regalos de él.

- … pero gracias a su manera de amar, me enseñó que yo podía llegar a amar de esa manera a alguien, y poder sentir eso que nos hace volver locos y desesperados por experimentar el rubor del amor… no se preocupen, solo soy objetivo… es para Kaya.

Kaya se levanta sorprendida y camina hacia Zoro, tras los aplausos dados a este discurso interesante. Usopp se cruzaba de brazos sonriente diciéndole a Luffy:

- Eso solo lo puedo causar yo… Kaya es así porque me ama.

- Tienes razón.

La rubia abraza a Zoro, y le dice al oído:

- Eres muy gentil Zoro, gracias.

- De nada, Kaya.

El peliverde se sienta tras haber dado ese regalo, sin darse cuenta que lo que dijo impresionó a alguien que durante todo el juego se ha mantenido callada. Kaya recoge su regalo y se lo da a Vivi, y Vivi recoge su regalo para dárselo a Robin. Ahora era el momento de Robin y como era obvio solo quedaba una sola persona por dar.

- Yo soy la ultima de todos, y quiero darle este regalo a un chico tan alegre y despreocupado, que su felicidad ha logrado hacer sentir contentos a todos… Luffy.

Finalmente, el chico del sombrero de paja se levanta y recibe el regalo de parte de Robin, el cual al tenerlo en sus manos, dijo:

- Ahora a abrir sus regalos, tarados.

Luffy abre el suyo y saca un gorro de nieve rojo, el cual se lo coloca en la cabeza en seguida, sonriendo como un tarado. Todos los demás sacaron sus regalos, mientras que Zoro abre su regalo y saca unos lentes oscuros Ray Ban 3025 Aviator, y se los coloca, sonriendo y diciéndole a Franky:

- Genial… esto me luce demasiado.

- Tienes razón, tarado…

Pero parándose en medio de todos, Franky se dirige hacia un reproductor de música y coloca un Cd's de música electrónica, haciéndolo sonar a gran fuerza, diciéndoles a todos:

- … ¿No se supone que esto es una jodida fiesta? ¡A bailar!

Y todos sonrieron por esto, comenzando a bailar en medio de la sala de la casa de Robin, siendo Franky el primero en incentivar a todos a que lo hiciesen, destapando unas cuantas botellas de champagne y agitarlas hacia todos, sirviéndoles de esa bebida.

Fue cuando pasados los segundos en plena fiesta, Luffy salía con Usopp, ambos disfrazados de Santa Claus, mientras que los demás se colocaron gorros. Las chicas se colocaron esos gorros de los ayudantes de Papa Noel y Chopper, más que extraño se disfrazó de reno. Luffy caminaba al centro de lo que era la pista de baile diciendo:

- ¡Bien, déjenmelo todo a mí!

Usopp comienza a sacar los serpentinos que arrojan confeti por todo el techo, diciendo:

- Esta es la mejor navidad que te tenido en mi vida.

- Claro que sí, Usopp cabrón.

Las chicas seguían bailando y soplaban unos silbatos, bailando una hora loca entre todos los que estaban ahí. Zoro se cruza de brazos a un lado de los demás chicos, sonriendo calmado, para sentarse a un lado de todos, bebiéndose una botella de champagne roja, tranquilo y en silencio.

Desde el otro lado de la fiesta, la otra que estaba en silencio, era la mismísima Robin la cual se le acerca a Zoro, con una copa de champagne de la misma que el peliverde bebía, diciéndole:

- ¿Te diviertes en la fiesta?

- ¿Bromeas? Es la mejor en la que he estado en mi vida.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

En ese momento, ambos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron el uno con el otro, siendo Robin la primera que corta el silencio diciendo:

- El discurso que diste fue muy lindo… me ha gustado lo que dijiste.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… ¿No lo inventaste, verdad?

- No, lo dije porque es en serio.

Así que tras haber dicho esto, Zoro aprovecha el momento en el que está con Robin y recuerda el regalo que le quería dar. Camina hacia el arbolito y regresa con el regalo hacia ella. La sensual morena ve esto y dice:

- ¿Sobró un regalo?

- No… este regalo que tengo aquí, te lo quiero dar a ti.

Robin no pudo evitar sorprenderse, siendo ella la cual parecía que iba a soltar la copa de champagne de su mano. Zoro se lo entrega sonriente como no lo imaginaba. Ella lo recibe y lo abre en seguida para sorprenderse ante el hermoso collar que le había dado. Zoro suelta la botella y toma el collar para ponérselo, diciendo:

- Permíteme.

Seguido de esto, Robin se recoge el cabello y le da la espalda a este chico para que se lo colocase. Zoro estaba abrochándolo en el cuello de su sensual profesora, terminando de hacerlo aprovechando de pasar sus dedos sobre la espalda descubierta de esta mujer, con suavidad y sutileza. Desde lo lejos en pleno baile, Franky se dio cuenta de esto que hacía Zoro, y sonríe alegre por este chico.

Robin se suelta el cabello volteándose hacia Zoro, para mirar cómo le quedaba esa perla preciosa, alzando la mirada a este chico, el cual tomaba la botella de nuevo y le sonreía.

- Feliz Nochebuena, Nico Robin.

Pero lo que Zoro no sabía era que eso no era todo. Robin también le tenía una sorpresa, a este chico. Mientras continuaban con esta racha de bailar divirtiéndose al sonar de la música, la sensual profesora se lleva a su pupilo lejos de donde estaban los demás bailando, para poder decirle algo a solas.

Zoro no sabía por qué Robin le había vendado los ojos, pero le estaba guiando tras unas risas entre estos dos.

- Oi, Robin, ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Tan grande es la sorpresa que me tienes que vendar?

- No te la quites todavía. No me hagas trampa, Zorito.

- Está bien… ¿Ya llegamos a la biblioteca?

- Solo cruza aquí y… ¡Ten cuidado!

Pero Zoro se tropieza con la pared y Robin se ríe por esto al igual que él, aunque la espera ha valido la pena. La bella morena abre la puerta de la biblioteca e introduce al vendado peliverde para dejarlo de pie ante su regalo. Es cuando Robin se le coloca por detrás y le dice:

- ¿Preparado para ver el regalo prometido, Zoro?

- Por favor, me hago en los pantalones… quiero ver.

- Bien, prepárate para lo que viene.

- Esta espera me hace pensar que el regalo es demasiado para ser creíble.

Acto seguido, Robin le saca las vendas al peliverde y este abre su ojo derecho y se queda mirando al frente, viendo su regalo que le hizo mantener una seriedad que no imaginaba tener. Los ojos estaban abiertos y trataba de decir algo, pero cuando voltea a un lado en donde estaba de brazos cruzados su profesora, le dice:

- ¿En serio? ¿Una Tama Starclassic Mirage Crystal Ice?

Se trataba de una enorme batería que tenía armada en la biblioteca. La expresión facial de Zoro estaba tan indescriptible, que si un artista hubiese estado en esa habitación, lo pintase describiendo una mezcla de sentimientos mezclados. Sorpresa, alegría, compensación y agradecimiento. Robin a su lado estaba sonriente, con los brazos cruzados sin siquiera quitarle la mirada a ese rostro alterado que su alumno.

- ¿Sorprendido, Zoro?

Este chico respira profundo y se cruza de brazos, tratando de calmar su espíritu.

- Vaya Robin, esto… esto es…

Pero en seguida sentía que no lo merecía, y se echa hacia atrás, cuando de momento ella se le acerca de frente y le sostiene de las manos, explicándole:

- Esto es un regalo que te mereces, Zoro… como profesora he visto tu gran esfuerzo en lo que has hecho durante estos meses y las últimas evaluaciones… pero como mujer, pienso que este tipo de regalos son los que me gustan hacer, esos que sorprenden al merecido…

Zoro poco a poco se convencía que sí se lo merecía, pero desviaba su mirada hacia Robin, la cual miró hacia el collar que él le regaló, diciendo:

- … y esto a mí me ha sorprendido… sí que has sabido alegrarme, pero me harás sentir mucho más contenta si lo recibes.

- Y lo haré.

En ese mismo instante, Zoro se queda mirando fijamente a su profesora, sonriéndole gustoso por este regalo. Ella se le acerca mucho más y le abraza en silencio, reposando su cabeza sobre el musculoso hombro de su pupilo, diciéndole con suavidad al oído:

- Feliz Nochebuena, Roronoa Zoro.

Hay veces que las palabras son insuficientes para explicar lo bueno de la vida. Quizá este tipo de cosas son las que nos hacen sentir feliz y nuestro silencio es aquel mejor sentimiento de compensación que puede alegrar la vida de muchas personas. Cuando las palabras sobran, el silencio solo confirma.


	33. El Comienzo de Un Mejor Año

Los días pasaron tras esa fiesta de Nochebuena en casa de Robin, siendo una espectacularidad que nadie olvidaría ese día, especialmente el chico de cabellos verdes, quien recibió algo que le serviría para su aprendizaje musical y algo que le servirá de lección, en aprender a ser agradecido.

Siendo el último día del año, todos los chicos hicieron sus planes específicos con sus parientes y con otros amigos. Hasta los profesores tuvieron que salir cada quien por su lado a celebrar la llegada del año nuevo en otras regiones y otras ciudades. El peliverde estaba armando la enorme batería en su casa, y recordaba que Robin le había dicho que viajaría a otro lugar a conocer sus nuevos horizontes.

- Joder, y pensar que pasaría el fin de año con Robin… ¿Qué mierdas estará haciendo en Londres?

Según lo que ella le había dicho a Zoro, viajaría a esa ciudad a ver otros de los escasos amigos que ella tiene, pero se calmó al saber que ella le iba a llamar. Solo se iba a mantener expectante con el teléfono en mano, para que cuando ella lo llamase, él pudiese estar atento y sobrio contestándole la llamada.

Ya eran las diez de la noche del 31 de diciembre. Ahí estaba Zoro, sentado en su sala, teniendo la enorme batería que Robin le había regalado. Eran doce piezas, nueve platillos, y un sonido estridente a cada golpe en los cueros. Zoro se cruzaba los brazos tras haberla armado en la sala de su casa, habiendo hecho espacio.

- Miren nada más, una excelente batería… pero debería comenzar a practicar.

Hecho esto, el peliverde se sienta en el banquito del instrumento, esperando a que pasasen las horas. Así que tras haber colocado en su televisor unos videos instructivos para educarse a tocar la batería, decide pasar su tiempo solo en su departamento, aprendiendo los pasos necesarios y principales del instrumento.

Estuvo muy inspirado por todos estos minutos, hasta que se hizo las 11:30 de la noche, y el peliverde recibe su primera llamada. Parándose de la batería, se apresura a contestar el teléfono y dice:

- ¿Aló? ¿Quién habla?

Desde el otro lado, se escucha la persona que menos imaginó en esos momentos para llamarle. Era Franky.

- ¡Oi, cabroncito de mierda! ¿Qué tal estás?

- Oi Franky, ¿Qué haces? ¿En dónde te encuentras, tarado?

- Pues, al parecer estoy en un lugar muy interesante… Nueva York se ve muy espectacular para pasar el rato.

Cuando escuchó esto, Zoro se dirigió hacia su refrigerador y sacó una botella de whisky y la destapó diciendo:

- Joder, un día me gustaría ir hacia allá… especialmente hacia Long Island.

- ¿En Serio? ¿Qué hay de importante ese lugar? Pensé que dirías Brooklyn o Central Park.

- Ya cállate, solo quiero ir al lugar de donde salieron la mayoría de los grandes músicos del mundo.

- Entiendo, pero de seguro debes estar preocupado… ¿Y qué mierdas haces solo en el departamento? ¿Embriagarte tú solo?

Zoro se dirige hacia la sala y se acuesta en su sofá largo, empinándose el primer sorbo de su licor, para suspirar profundamente diciendo a eso.

- Creo que es lo que me toca… no tengo a nadie con quien pasar el fin de año y pues, cuando lleguen los últimos minutos del año, Robin me llamaría desde donde ella se encuentra.

Del otro lado, Franky sonríe contento por esto, y expresa su alegría diciendo lo siguiente:

- Eres el idiota más suertudo del mundo. ¿En serio Robin te va a llamar?

- Así es, ella me lo dijo la última vez que hablamos cuando…

- ¿Cuándo te regaló esa "Súper" batería?

- Ciertamente.

Pero Franky entra a su departamento en donde estaba la fiesta que él estaba siendo participe, para buscar otro lugar diferente y encontrar el balcón diciendo:

- Oye, de verdad me sorprendió que esos regalos que se hicieron de modo que nadie lo supiese, fue tan convincente para decirme que ustedes tienen más que una relación de alumno/profesora.

- Bueno, esa relación es una amistad… porque aun en mi mente sigue en pie la idea de que si se me presenta la oportunidad de ligarme a Robin, lo haré… y si me la llevo a la cama, por mil demonios que la voy a coger rico.

Y aun cuando se trataba de ser un hombre como Franky, hasta a él se le salió la idea de poder querer conocer sus intenciones más a fondo.

- Oye Zoro, una pregunta que te he querido hacer.

- Adelante.

- Cuando llegue el momento de hacerte de Robin, y puedas conocer el cielo teniendo sexo con ese sensual cuerpo y estremecedor… ¿Qué pasará luego?

Esta pregunta le hizo tener muchas preguntas en la cabeza a este chico, que luego de echarse otro largo trago de whisky, pregunta lo siguiente:

- ¿Cómo que qué pasará luego?

- Así mismo… ¿Qué pasará contigo después que te llegues a ella?

- Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me canse de ella, lo cual, veo que es imposible… oye bien esto, Franky, se por donde vas…

Levantándose del sofá grande, Zoro se asoma por la ventana de su departamento y le dice:

- … no quiero que me arruines todo, poniéndome a pensar que todo esto irá más allá de lo que parece… Robin es mi profesora primero que todo, ¿Acaso crees que sería permitido que una mujer como ella, anduviese de novia con un estudiante de expediente manchado, y de paso menor que ella por nueve años? No, eso le arruinaría su carrera y trabajo… yo no quiero arruinar eso y ella tampoco lo quiere.

Suspirando de nuevo para poder empinarse otro trago de whisky de la botella, Zoro sigue diciendo:

- Nada de lo que pase arruinará lo que tenemos… yo no pienso en tener un compromiso con ella, y de seguro ella menos. Por favor… mírame, no soy suficiente para ella… así que no quiero que hagas preguntas de nada de lo que pase entre nosotros, ni cosas de futuros, ni mucho menos arruines lo que pasa en mi cabeza, confundiéndome con esa psicología romántica.

- Vaya, tienes razón… parece que todo lo tienes bien elaborado.

- Lo sé, y disculpa por la manera en la que te hablo… no es mi intención que te enojes, pero yo sé lo que pasa aquí y ella lo sabe también.

- Te entiendo, pues creo que no hay más nada que hacer al respecto.

- Quizá sí, quizá no.

Así que tras unos segundos, del otro lado de la llamada, Franky escuchaba a sus amigos que le llamaban para que fuesen a la fiesta, y es cuando este se despide diciendo lo siguiente:

- Bueno Zoro, supongo que te dejo… feliz año nuevo, tarado.

Zoro se ríe por esto, respondiendo de la siguiente manera:

- Feliz año a ti, bastardo infeliz.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono, y el peliverde suspira confiado esperando a que se hiciese el momento en el que recibiría la llamada de su sensual profesora, la cual le inspiraba para todo.

Se recostó en silencio en el sofá, mirando que ya eran las 11:55 de la noche. Quedaba poco para que llegase el nuevo año, y Zoro comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando que a lo mejor ella estaría ocupada y que no le iba a llamar.

- De seguro se le olvidó… ¿Pero por qué me preocupo de lo que pasa? Ella es libre de hacer lo que se le venga en gana… ese Franky si que jode con sus preguntas, pero bueno… qué más da.

Es cuando ya había llegado los últimos segundos de la hora, yéndose directamente hacia la ventana de su departamento, recostando los codos en el marco de la pared, viendo como finalmente llegó la hora esperada. Se hicieron las 12:00 de la media noche, ya siendo 1 de enero. Los cohetes comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar y las personas se abrazaban dándose el feliz año nuevo.

Este chico, suspira calmado y sonriente, pensando dentro de sí mismo que al menos no era mala idea pasarla solo en su departamento, contrario a haber pasado dos navidades anteriores dentro de una prisión de mala muerte. El oscuro cielo se llenó de luz por todos los fuegos artificiales, alumbrando las aceras solitarias y las calles deshabitadas. Zoro veía la llegada del año nuevo y se dijo a sí mismo, alzando la botella de whisky en su mano derecha:

- Feliz año nuevo, Roronoa Zoro… mejor solo que andar mal acompañado.

Así que sin decir más nada al respecto, se empinó esa botella entera hasta dejarla vacía, para limpiarse la boca con su antebrazo, arrojando la botella vacía hacia la calle. Pasaron varios minutos tras la llegada del año nuevo, y el peliverde estaba muy pensativo y tranquilo. Se veía a leguas que al menos necesitaba estar con alguien, aunque sea Luffy, el tarado amigo suyo.

Al instante, Zoro miró hacia las calles y veía a todos los vecinos salir del edificio para perderse de ese barrio solitario a celebrar la llegada del año nuevo en otra dirección, y este solo sonreía por esto; cuando de momento ocurre lo esperado. Su teléfono comienza a sonar y este lo saca del bolsillo para contestarlo sin fijarse quién era.

- ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? ¡Aló!

Desde el otro lado de la bocina, se oye una erótica voz que le dijo:

- ¡Hola Zoro, Feliz año nuevo!

Era la misma Robin, la cual cumplió su promesa en que iba a llamarlo. Zoro se sorprende un poco y se mantiene recostado en el balcón de su departamento.

- ¿Robin?

- Sí, soy yo… ¿No me esperabas?

- Para ser honesto creí que estabas tan ocupada que no tendrías la molestia de llamarme.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Como verás, yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Desde el otro lado, Zoro estaba escuchando un escándalo que poco dejaba lugar para escuchar mejor a Robin.

- Demonios, ¿Hay demasiada gente por allá? Con tanto escándalo apenas te escucho.

- Sí, es verdad… déjame ir a un lugar más apartado.

Robin se separó de un grupo de personas con quien ella estaba y se asomó al techo de un pequeño edificio, mirando hacia el cielo.

- Listo, ya lo hice… ¿Y con quien estás pasando tu nuevo año?

- Te parecerá extraño, pero estoy solo en mi departamento. Todos fueron a sus destinos y yo me ando acá solo.

Oyendo esto, desde el otro lado, Robin parece no estar muy contenta por esto, sino que suspira en silencio, diciendo:

- ¿No tienes a más nadie a quien visitar?

- Por desgracia, no… pero es mejor así… ya esta es la tercera navidad que la paso solo, pero mejor estando libre que en la cárcel… aunque en la cárcel tenía a mis dos amigos, Johnny y Yozaku.

- Me imagino que con ellos estabas bien.

- No te mentiré, Robin, pero este mundo en libertad, es muy simple para mí…

Dicho esto, Zoro suspira profundamente y muestra desanimo en su rostro, para luego tomar impulso en su estado de ánimo, cambiándolo por uno más alegre y ecuánime.

- … yo siempre pensé que terminaría mi vida dentro de esa prisión. No tengo padres, apenas tengo amigos, y no sería la primera navidad que paso solo como siempre… pero ya me he acostumbrado y no dejo que nada de esto me haga sentir mal.

Cuando terminó de decir esto, se hizo un silencio entre estos dos, tanto como para poder analizar situaciones del uno con el otro. El peliverde estaba diciendo una realidad que por muy dura que parezca le había hecho anestesiar en su diario vivir; y Robin le costaba comprender como este tipo de cosas pudo vivir este chico al cual comenzaba a tomarle cariño. De pronto, Zoro frunce el ceño y pregunta:

- ¿Aun sigues ahí, Robin?

A lo que ella contesta sonriendo:

- Así es… aun sigo aquí.

- Me alegra saber que cumpliste con tu palabra de llamarme, esperé por tu llamada desde que te fuiste y me has hecho la noche espectacular.

Robin se rió por esto, bajando la mirada y suspirando profundamente.

- Eso que dijiste sonó muy extraño Zoro… ¿Acaso debo tomármelo como algo diferente?

Y en seguida, Robin volvía a hacer sentir nervioso a este chico, el cual cerraba sus ojos y se llevaba la mano a la frente, explicándole mejor la situación.

- No lo dije con esa intención, solo dije que… bueno, esperaba tu llamada y… me hizo bien saber de ti, es todo.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Sí, solo eso… ¿Qué esperabas que dijese?

- Esperaba que al menos me dijeses que me extrañabas un poco, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eso no te interesa.

Vaya que directa que era Robin para probar la paciencia. Mientras ella estabas sonriente y guiñando el ojo mostrando picardía, esperaba una respuesta de parte de Zoro, el cual trataba de enderezar la situación.

- No es que no me intereses, pero sí… aunque no de ese modo… pero… es que es muy confuso decirlo.

- No te preocupes, tengo toda la noche para escuchar tus excusas.

- ¿Excusas?

Las cejas de Zoro se alzaron evidenciando una fuerte ironía que no sabía cómo disimularla.

- No son excusas, Robin, solo quiero decir las cosas sin que parezcan que te dijese algo… tú sabes.

- No, no lo sé.

- Algo como inapropiado.

- ¿Inapropiado? Zoro, por favor… no pienso esas cosas de ti, puede que en tu expediente diga "propenso a causar problemas", pero no lo veo como que me quisieses decir algo inapropiado, aunque…

Al instante se hizo un silencio entre estos dos, de modo que Zoro estaba ansioso de saber que diría esta mujer y le pregunta:

- ¿Aunque qué?

- Bueno, si te atrevieses a decirme algo inapropiado, como tu tutora estudiantil, me vería en la obligación de darte unas nalgadas para que no seas un niño malo.

Interesante. Robin solamente estaba conteniendo las ganas de reírse solo por el hecho de oír que diría Zoro, el cual estaba sorprendido mirando fijo hacia una dirección. Si eso no sonaba como algo que le incitaba a este chico a querer decirle mil cosas inapropiadas, el solo hecho de estar en silencio, le hacía tartamudear en el teléfono.

- P… p… pero… ¿Qué?

Y ahí mismo, Robin soltó una risa que hizo cambiar el estado de ánimo de Zoro, poniéndose colorado como un tomate, enojándose un poco. Pero el solo hecho de oír esa risa tan natural y hermosa, le hizo calmarse y sonreír.

- Ay Zoro, no estoy allá, pero me imagino tu cara de niño preocupado.

- Es que dices las cosas con tal seriedad que parece que fuese cierto.

- Claro, seriedad… ¿Oye, y qué hora es allá?

- Pues, ya son las 12:45 de la media noche… ¿Y allá?

- Aquí falta poco para que amanezca.

Y así estuvieron estos dos por largas horas hablando, y hablando, y hablando entre ellos, disfrutando de las palabras del uno con el otro. Ya siendo las 3:30 de la mañana, el peliverde estaba aun parado en el balcón de su departamento, hablando con Robin, diciéndole:

- Pero dentro de poco me pondré a practicar un poco en la batería que tengo… que por cierto, quiero agradecerte de nuevo por ese regalo.

Desde el otro lado, Robin estaba acostada en una cama, ya vestida con su ropa interior para dormir, alzando sus largas y sensuales piernas contra la pared, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Zoro, no tienes que agradecérmelo a cada momento… si contase los agradecimientos, creo que este sería el n° 40 de todos, solo para redondear la cantidad.

- Lo sé, pero para cuando regreses ya estaré tocando esto con más facilidad.

- Pero, aun no me has dicho cual es ese proyecto que tienes con Luffy, Sanji y Usopp.

Acordándose de esto, Zoro estaba caminando de regreso a su habitación, y decía:

- Claro, es verdad… es que me gustaría explicártelo para cuando regreses de allá. Así sería mejor.

- Bueno, esperaré a que me lo digas.

- Por cierto, ¿Aun no tienes sueño?

- En un rato pienso acostarme a dormir… además me quedan como dos semanas más aquí y quiero aprovechar al máximo cada lugar.

Oyendo esto, Zoro suspira mostrando desamino en su rostro, para cerrar sus ojos y permanecer acostado en su cama, diciendo:

- Demonios… dos semanas más sin ti, es… bueno…

Pero nuevamente Robin quería provocar nervios a este chico y se queda mirando a un lado, terminando la frase que este iba a decir.

- ¿Es difícil?

- No te lo voy a negar pero es cierto.

- Roronoa Zoro… ¿Acaso me extrañas que quieres que regrese rápido?

Sabiendo que era un nuevo juego, el peliverde sonríe sabiendo que no iba a ser víctima de esto de nuevo.

- Ya veo… ¿Y si así fuera, cual es el problema? ¿Es que acaso un alumno no puede desear ver de nuevo a su tutora estudiantil? Eso no me hace un mal pupilo.

- Claro que no lo hace mal… y no creo que esté mal, pero… ¿Para qué me necesitas allá tan rápido?

- Si te dijese que me hace falta seguir estudiando para las demás asignaciones, sería una mera mentira… así que creo que la verdad es una sola, Robin.

- ¿Y cuál es?

Oyendo esto, el peliverde nuevamente estaba en un momento en el que tenía que decidir qué hacer. O decir la verdad o decir algo que no fuese cierto, relacionado con la realidad. Robin estaba expectante con la respuesta de este chico, el cual tomaba impulso dentro de sí mismo, suspirando desde lo más profundo de su ser, atreviéndose a decirle:

- Que contigo me siento muy bien… y sí, la extraño, profesora Robin.

Cuando dijo esto, Zoro sintió que un enorme peso se le estaba saliendo de encima, respirando con más calma, y ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver qué era lo que Robin iba a decir. Desde la otra línea, la sensual morena comenzaba a sonreír con lentitud para luego morderse los labios inferiores, respondiendo ante esto.

- ¿En serio me extrañas, Zoro?

Este escucha esta pregunta, y estando aun mucho más calmado, dice:

- Así es… te extraño, Robin.

- No me esperaba que dijeses eso.

- Yo tampoco pensaba decir eso… pero es la verdad, quisiera verte de nuevo.

Así que tras haber dicho esto, Zoro se queda expectante a lo que sea que fuese a decir esta mujer, la cual mirando la hora, dice:

- Vaya, ya se nos hizo bien tarde. Creo que deberías tener sueño, ¿No, Zoro?

- La verdad solo tengo un poco de sueño, contigo se me ha ido el sueño.

- Así que te quito el sueño, ¿No?

- Sí, eso es cierto. Tampoco es malo ya que ustedes los profesores hacen eso cuando asignan una tarea muy difícil a nosotros… nos obligan a trasnocharnos y mientras ustedes están durmiendo como marsopas, nosotros nos partimos la cornea leyendo libros y haciendo trabajos.

Oyendo esto, Robin se sorprende desde el otro lado, haciendo el gesto característico de una mujer en sorpresa, siendo tan notable que el peliverde comenzó a reírse por esto.

- Que malagradecido eres, Zoro… yo hago todo eso es por tu bien, ¿Y así es como me defines como profesora?

- Oye, solo bromeo… no lo digo porque sea cierto, sino porque esa es la realidad que todos los alumnos creen de sus profesores… yo no. A mí no me importa trasnocharme por lo que sea que me asignes tú precisamente.

- Bien, lo tendré en cuenta… así que no hay derecho de quejas.

- Como si yo me quejase de todo lo que me dices o me ordenas a hacer.

- No digas eso, porque me haces ver como una mandona.

- ¿Y no lo eres?

Oyendo esto, de nuevo Robin se sorprendió y se rió al igual que Zoro. Así que tras largas horas de haber hablado el uno con el otro, Robin comenzaba a desfallecer en el sueño, y descendió sus sensuales piernas de la pared, para acomodarse en su cama, lista para dormir.

- Zoro, creo que ya es hora de dormir… dentro de poco tendré que hacer unas cosas por acá, y debo estar muy sobria.

- ¿Sobria? ¿Acaso estuviste bebiendo?

- Bueno, ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso las profesoras no pueden beber?

- Claro que pueden, pero nunca te he visto hacerlo.

- Bien, Zoro… tengo que descansar un rato… cuelga el teléfono.

De pronto, el pelievrde se ve sonriendo con algo de picardía en su rostro, y dice:

- No, cuelga tú.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Porque… no sé… cuelga tú.

- No, cuelga tú… yo te llamé y deberías estar agradecido.

- Bien, colgaré yo.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué?

- No me diste mi feliz año nuevo, niño malo.

Era verdad. Zoro se lleva la mano a la frente para poder enjugarse la frente y así mismo, sonrió diciéndole:

- Robin, feliz año nuevo… que puedas dormir con lo poco que te queda y que puedas regresar de nuevo antes que me vuelva loco… ahora sí, hasta la próxima.

- Bien dicho… que descanses Zoro.

- Tú también.

Y cuando Robin colgó el teléfono, lo colocó a un lado de la cama y se reclinó abrazando su almohada, mostrándose muy sonriente para descansar, diciendo:

- Este chico es todo un caso serio.

Por otro lado, Zoro estaba muy animado con el resto, pero por desgracia no tenía nada de sueño. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a buscar algo para beber, pero cuando se queda mirando fijamente la batería en el centro de la sala, sabiendo que no había nadie en el edificio, se acercó y comenzó a practicar intensamente, para poder entrar en sintonía.

- Este será un año mejor.

Preparándose para cuando les toque hacer su presentación musical y preparándose para cuando regresase su profesora, iniciando uno de los mejores años de su vida.


	34. El Primero de Muchos Ensayos

Un año se fue y uno nuevo estaba comenzando. Se renovaban las esperanzas y todo lo que se hace con un buen propósito solo se reconoce cuando se recibe al ciento por uno. Todos estaban separados disfrutando su tiempo libre, pero todos al mismo tiempo tenían algo en común y era que querían regresar para continuar con sus vidas.

Dos semanas después de la llegada del año nuevo, estarían dando inicio a las clases. Dos semanas esperadas y ansiadas al regreso de todos los amigos de Zoro, pero especialmente la llegada de la mujer que no quería seguir esperando para ver. Ahí se veía el peliverde, saliendo de su departamento para ir a la universidad, descendiendo las escaleras y caminando hacia las calles.

- Bueno, de nuevo a clases… hoy la veré de seguro.

Al instante, cuando estaba pasando por el frente del restaurante de Makino, el peliverde se da cuenta que su amigo Luffy estaba saliendo para alcanzarle e irse juntos.

- Oi Luffy, pensé que regresarías hace dos días… ¿Cómo te fue en dónde estabas?

- Me fue muy bien, pero me aburrí de tener que acompañar a mi abuelo, a merodear por todo el mundo en una fragata de la marina.

- Me imagino, al menos pudiste conocer otros lugares, ¿No?

- Más o menos… es una pena que tú te hayas quedado en tu departamento, dos semanas sin hacer un coño.

- No me molesta, porque usé bien mí tiempo.

Cuando estaban aproximándose a una avenida que los llevaría a la universidad, Luffy se mostró interesado en saber que fue todo lo que hizo Zoro en su encierro.

- ¿En qué usaste tu tiempo?

- Bueno, me puse a practicar bastante la batería.

Zoro estaba sonriendo, pero Luffy alzaba la mirada a un lado, preguntando:

- ¿Batería? ¿Cuál batería?

- Después te cuento lo que pasó, tarado cabeza hueca.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes una batería? ¿Y quién iba a ser tan generoso como para darte eso?

Estos llegaron a la universidad, y veían a todos correr de un lado a otro, llenando el lugar. Estos dos chicos caminaban hacia el salón de clases, pero Luffy aun continuaba con la duda al respecto, y seguía insistiendo:

- Ya dime, cabrón. ¿Quién te dio esa batería? ¿Acaso peleaste mientras yo no estaba y cobraste una mancillosa fortuna?

- Nada de eso, tarado.

Entraron al salón de clases y se sentaron en unos puestos de adelante para ver la clase, y luego de tenerlo fastidiando tanto, decidió que era justo que le dijese lo que pasó.

- Luffy, no digas nada, pero la batería me la regaló Robin el mismo día de Nochebuena en su casa.

- Sí, claro… como no… en serio, ¿Quién te dio esa batería?

Luffy no creía nada de lo que estaba diciéndole su amigo, pero tras una expresión de seriedad, este le dijo:

- No miento, tarado… Robin me regaló esa batería como regalo de navidad.

Seguido de esto, este chico del sombrero de paja comenzaba a creer en su amigo y se vieron interrumpidos por el profesor Smoker, el cual los mandaba a callar a todos para dar inicio a la clase.

Horas después, en otro salón estaba la profesora Robin dándole clases a unos chicos más avanzados, y mientras los tenía a todos escribiendo un examen, ella se recostaba en su sillón y se quedaba muy pensativa mirando hacia la ventana, viendo como todos los chicos caminaban de un lado a otro.

- De nuevo aquí, dando clases… ¿En dónde estará Zoro?

Cuando dijo el nombre de este chico, de inmediato por la ventana hacia afuera, lo vio caminando con Luffy, los cuales parecían seguir hablando entusiasmados. Robin sonrió y llevó su mano derecha hacia el collar que este chico le regaló en Nochebuena y sostuvo el zafiro incrustado, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ahí está ese chico.

Así que seguido de esto, continuó con la clase, esperando a que terminasen sus exámenes, mientras que afuera, Zoro caminaba sonriente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y Luffy estaba a un lado de este, sorprendido y sonriente.

- ¿De verdad que ella te regaló esa batería? ¡Maldición, eso sí que es una buena noticia!

- Te dije que era una excelente noticia, Luffy.

- Pero que te haya regalado eso, me hace pensar que le importas más que un alumno.

- Sí, yo pensé eso y… ¡Un momento!

Zoro se detuvo tras analizar muy bien las palabras de Luffy, y alzó la ceja izquierda, preguntando:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Luffy ve la mano de Zoro en su franela y dice de nuevo:

- Que te haya regalado eso, me hace pensar que le importas más que un alumno.

- ¿Acaso insinúas que yo…? ¿A ella?

- No lo sé, ¿Tú lo insinúas?

- No.

- Yo tampoco.

- No entiendo una mierda de lo que hablamos.

Así que tras esto, Zoro suelta a Luffy y se va con él directamente hacia los comedores de la universidad, sentándose ambos en una mesa en silencio. Luffy comía grandes bocados y se dio cuenta que la seriedad de su amigo se debía a lo que hablaron en los pasillos de los jardines exteriores.

- Zoro, ¿Aun piensas en lo que hablamos?

Y de inmediato el peliverde dijo:

- No digas tonterías… solo soy un estudiante y Robin es una profesora hecha y derecha.

- Eso lo sabemos todos, y muchos desearían estar en tu lugar.

- Claro que lo desean, ¿Acaso pueden comparar semejante chocolate sexual que me tiene como su pupilo?

- No me refería a eso, pero creo que eres un hombre con suerte.

- Amen a eso, tarado.

Pero Luffy quiso cambiar el tema ya que no le parecía interesante seguir hablando de esto, sino que quería hablar de los planes para la banda. Al instante ambos terminaron de comer y fue el momento indicado.

- Oi, Zoro… entonces con esa batería en tu casa, ¿Pasaste todo ese tiempo practicando y aprendiendo a tocarla?

- Claro, los vecinos no me soportaban durante todo el día, ¡A la mierda! Yo sí tuve que soportar esas porquerías musicales que escuchaban mientras yo estuve ahí, ¿Y ahora ellos no pueden oír lo que yo hago?

- Tienes razón.

- Entonces me dediqué por completo a eso, que ni siquiera me enfoqué en estudiar las asignaciones que Robin me dejó.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

- Porque…

Y golpeando la mesa con su puño derecho, Zoro sonrió diciendo:

- ¡El metal es lo primero en la vida!

Luffy vio esto y de igual modo, golpeó la mesa como su amigo, diciendo:

- ¡Claro que es lo primero!

Segundos después, estaban llegando a la mesa en donde estos dos estaban charlando, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Vivi y Kaya. Tras haberse saludado los unos con los otros, se pusieron al tanto de todo. Zoro aprovechó para decirles a todos que ya tenía la batería y que estaba aprendiendo mucho más a tocarla, cosa que Sanji sorprendido dijo:

- Entonces, el marimo de mierda ya sabe tocarla… esas son buenas noticias por fin.

A su lado, Usopp se rascaba los cabellos y muy atemorizado, decía:

- Pero nos quedan otras dos semanas más para iniciar la batalla de las bandas… y recuerden que son treinta bandas, de las cuales quedarán quince.

- O sea, que es una eliminatoria… tenemos que hacer un excelente trabajo, y eso te involucra, Zoro.

Pero este peliverde se recostaba en su asiento y no sentía temor de esto, expresándoles a sus amigos:

- No tienen de qué preocuparse, amigos… todo está bajo control.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con esto y se relajaron de igual modo, pero las chicas estaban interesadas en lo que estos estaban hablando, y es Vivi la que pregunta:

- ¿Esa batalla de bandas, cuando empieza?

Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y responde diciendo:

- Empieza dentro de dos semanas, y nosotros tendremos que comenzar a ensayar y a prepararnos para que cuando llegue el momento de tocar, estemos todos compenetrados.

- ¿Y que toca cada quien?

- Yo soy la guitarra, Luffy el bajo, Usopp el teclado y el tonto cabeza de alga la batería.

- Vaya, eso es interesante… ¿Y cuando empiezan a ensayar?

Los chicos estaban un tanto sorprendidos por la manera en la que Vivi preguntaba por esto, demostrando interés en los ensayos y todo lo relacionado. Luffy mira a cada uno de los chicos y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en los ensayos, Vivi? ¿Quieres estar?

- Por mí sería un enorme placer.

- Interesante, nos vendría bien un oído critico.

Seguido de esto, Kaya estando abrazada de Usopp, dice:

- Yo obvio estaré en los ensayos, porque mi amado Usopp estará ahí… y no lo dejaré solo.

Oyendo esto, Usopp sonríe apenado ante sus amigos, los cuales lo miraban con burla por esto que dijo Kaya. Sanji miraba a Nami y le decía:

- ¿Y tú, querida Nami? ¿No vendrás a nuestros ensayos?

Cuando le preguntaron esto, todos estaban esperando expectantes ante la respuesta, pero la chica pelirroja desvía su mirada hacia Luffy, el cual era el único que mantenía la mirada hacia un lado. Ella tomó esto como algo muy extraño, ya que él le estaba devolviendo esa actitud desde la Nochebuena.

- Bueno, no lo sé…

Y Vivi le interrumpe porque sabía que ella se iba a negar ante esto.

- Vamos Nami, ¿Qué vas a hacer sola en tu casa? Es más, puedes ir con tu hermana.

- No sé si sea una buena idea…

Todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella fuese y le insistieron, como era de esperarse, Luffy solo la miraba en silencio, con esa sonrisa que no expresaba nada, pero se decidió y finalmente aceptó preguntando:

- ¿Y dónde van a ser los ensayos?

Ahí es cuando todos no pensaron en eso antes de decidir que iban a ensayar, pero como estaban muy dudosos al respecto, Zoro decide interrumpirles diciendo:

- En mi departamento no habrá problemas… solo vivo yo y tengo suficiente espacio para que estemos todos.

Dicho esto, los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, pero las chicas no lo tomaron como algo extraño y así mismo asintieron estando de acuerdo con esto. Ya estaba decidido, estos chicos iban a llevar todos sus instrumentos musicales al departamento del peliverde cuando cayese la noche, siendo este el primer día de ensayo.

Pero antes de que acabasen las clases, Zoro había dejado a sus amigos para que decidiesen a qué hora iban a llegar, y fue a buscar a su persona importante. Iba directamente hacia los salones, encontrando a Robin justamente terminando una clase, y despidiendo a sus alumnos.

- Ahí está.

Así que este chico entra en silencio, mientras que Robin volteaba para irse, deteniéndose ante la imagen de este fornido peliverde que estaba de brazos cruzados, recostado en el marco de la puerta.

- Hola Robin, pareces sorprendida, ¿No?

- Zoro, no te vi llegar.

Ella dejó sus cosas en la mesa y caminó hacia este chico, para abrazarlo sin importar que le viesen. Le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla, y le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Mucho mejor ahora que te veo de nuevo.

Luego se separaron y salieron de ese salón a caminar hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad, charlando aunque sea por un rato. Todo estaba muy bien entre ellos, y al parecer la distancia había hecho un efecto entre ellos, más en Robin, así que Zoro le acompañó hasta su auto y le dijo:

- Creo que hay muchas cosas que hablar, ¿No?

- De verdad que me gustaría… ¿Crees que podamos mañana?

- Bueno, siempre y cuando no me choque con los ensayos, estaré bien.

Esto le pareció muy raro a Robin, que luego de colocar sus cosas dentro del auto, se cruzó de brazos preguntando:

- ¿Ensayos? ¿Qué ensayos son esos?

- Era eso de lo que quería hablarte mañana… bueno, es que formé una banda con Luffy, Sanji y Usopp.

- Vaya, eso es interesante. ¿Y tú serás el baterista?

- Exactamente… me preparé todo este tiempo que estuve solo para eso, y lo domino muy bien.

Así que luego de esto, Zoro se da cuenta de la hora y tenía que regresar a su departamento para que no pareciese un chiquero delante de las chicas.

- Qué pena, ya me tengo que ir Robin… pero un día quizá te invite a mi departamento y nos oigas tocar, aunque no creo que te guste lo que toquemos.

- Bueno, si me invitas no me quejaré.

- Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

Y corriendo hacia la salida, Zoro se pierde en el camino para preparar todo en su departamento, disponiendo el lugar para el ensayo. Robin sonríe por verlo irse, y entra a su auto para salir de ese estacionamiento de igual modo.

Cayendo la noche, en el departamento de Zoro, los chicos comenzaban a llegar con sus instrumentos y estaban preparando todo para dar comienzo a lo que tocarían.

- Oi, pensé que las chicas vendrían con ustedes.

- No vendrán hoy, marimo de mierda.

- Vale… entren de una puta vez, tontos del culo.

Seguido de esto, Luffy sacaba unas cervezas del refrigerador de su amigo y la repartía a cada uno de ellos, mientras estaba tomando su instrumento para tocar.

- Bien, ya estamos todos aquí… cabe destacar que anteriormente ninguno de nosotros se había visto en este tipo de situaciones y ahora podemos darle el verdadero honor a nuestra banda.

Los demás chicos se fueron a sus respectivos instrumentos, mientras alzaban las cervezas al igual que Luffy. El chico del sombrero de paja estaba tan contento por el entusiasmo del resto de sus amigos, dando las últimas palabras del brindis diciendo:

- Ahora, por nuestra banda… por Kings and Foxes.

Todos brindaron y se terminaron sus cervezas, dando inicio al ensayo. Sanji estaba probando el sonido de su guitarra eléctrica al igual que Luffy con su bajo. Usopp parecía estar concentrado en los efectos que estaba mezclando en su teclado, rascándose la cabeza y diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Creo que debí traerme los demás mezcladores de sonidos. Estos son muy pocos para lo que haremos.

Luffy estaba colocándose su bajo cinco cuerdas y veía a Usopp preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede Usopp?

- Me hará falta una laptop para las mezclas de sonidos alternos… con este teclado, solo haré sonidos básicos.

- Eso no importa, con lo poco que tenemos empezaremos.

- Es verdad, tienes razón.

Seguido de esto, Zoro tenía la batería en medio de todos los chicos, sentándose y preguntando:

- ¿Qué será lo primero que tocaremos?

Al cual Sanji teniendo su pajuela en la mano, listo para tocar, pregunta:

- ¿Les parece si empezamos primero con las más fáciles?

- Bueno, si somos un grupo que doblará las canciones de bandas progresivas como Génesis, Rush, Pink Floyd; creo que es mejor que empecemos con las más fáciles de DT del álbum Octavarium.

- Vale…

Seguido de esto, los chicos poco a poco comenzaban a compenetrarse con la música, y los unos con los otros. Zoro coordinaba mejor su instrumento con los demás, y se veía un poco acelerado en la batería. Usopp apenas comenzaba a agilizar los dedos en el teclado, mientras que Sanji y Luffy coordinaban los sonidos de las cuerdas.

Estuvieron así por casi dos horas, sin descanso. Estaban listos para ejecutar la primera de muchas canciones que marcarían el inicio de su banda, pero había un detalle muy complicado que aun no manejaban. Y mientras Luffy se iba al refrigerador para comer algo, Sanji estaba fumando un cigarro y se lo saca preguntando:

- Oigan, ¿Se han dado cuenta que aun no elegimos quien será el que va a cantar?

De pronto, Usopp se rasca la cabeza y pregunta:

- Es verdad, ¿Lo elegimos ahora?

- Deberíamos… por lo menos tiene que ser alguien que pueda cantar muy alto.

- No solo eso, sino dominar los agudos que pueda dominar un cantante operario.

- Y si puede cantar, así también puede tocar un instrumento… ese cantante no puede salir de este grupo.

Pero estando Zoro en la batería, pregunta recostado sus brazos en los parales de los platillos:

- Un momento, ¿Alguna de las chicas por casualidad sabrá cantar?

Estos otros dos voltean hacia Zoro y le preguntan:

- ¿Nos sugieres que ingresemos a una de ellas?

- Pero eso sería algo distinto… no es por ser menospreciable, pero el metal no es muy preferible por las chicas.

- Usopp tiene razón, Zoro.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro al igual que Sanji y Usopp, se mantienen en silencio, esperando a ver quién de todos podría ser el perfecto para esto, pero desde la sala, estos tres escucharon algo muy peculiar que salía desde la cocina, y que estaba cantando lo siguiente:

_Cuando estaba cantando un bolero bajo tu ventanal_

_Por el vibrato de mi voz se me aflojó la prótesis dental_

_Y cual saeta partiendo de mi boca sin poderlo yo evitar_

_Hice una extraña parabolera y… ya no la vi más… nunca más_

Zoro se levantó de la batería para asomarse a la cocina, al igual que Sanji y Usopp. Estos tres se quedaron asomados mirando a Luffy cantando en silencio y que lo hacía con los agudos especiales para poder cantar un heavy metal como Bruce Dickinson de Iron Maiden. No se había dado cuenta de sus amigos, estaban de brazos cruzados viendo como cantaba, pero Luffy parecía ponerle más entusiasmo a lo que cantaba, diciendo:

_Cuando quise pintar con un pincel toda tu hermosura_

_Se me salieron los pelos del pincel, se secó la pintura_

_Cuando quise escribir para ti una prosa distinta_

_Solo cuatro palabras escribí y se acabó la tinta_

Pero Luffy de inmediato se da cuenta que sus amigos estaban de brazos cruzados y sonrientes. Definitivamente ya habían escogido al vocalista de la banda. El chico del sombrero de paja alza las cejas como un sandio estúpido y pregunta:

- ¿Qué mierdas están mirando? ¿Acaso desafiné?

Zoro camina hacia Luffy, colocándole la mano derecha en el hombro y diciéndole:

- Nada, solo que nos has salvado, amigo mío… cantas muy bien.

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Por?

- No por nada, solo que hemos decidido que tú serás el vocalista de la banda.

Luffy pareció no sorprenderse por esto, sino que se encogió de hombros, suspirando con su falta de expresión de sorpresa o de alegría, diciéndoles:

- Ah, vale… lo haré.

Así que dicho esto, los chicos se sentaron cada quien en sus instrumentos respectivos y se determinaron a tocar una canción en específico.

Habían escogido la canción de **The Answer Lies Within** de la banda **Dream Theater **del álbum **Octavarium**, siendo la más lenta y la más fácil de todo el álbum. Cada quien estaba en su respectivo instrumento y era hora de comenzar a tocar la canción. Zoro estaba sonriente con sus baquetas en mano, mientras que Sanji en su guitarra sonreía con su cigarro en la boca. Usopp se tronaba los dedos para agilizar los movimientos y Luffy con su bajo en mano, se colocaba delante de todos, diciéndoles:

- Bien, ustedes han confiado en mí para ser el vocalista también… pero lo seré con una condición.

Oyendo esto, Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca, echando el humo a un lado, preguntando:

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Que tú y Zoro me ayuden a cantar, haciéndome las segundas voces.

Estos dos se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo en la petición de Luffy.

- Bien, lo haremos.

- Siempre y cuando tú hagas tu trabajo de cantar con fuerza.

- Lo que dice el marimo.

No parecían ofrecer ninguna oposición salvo que él cumpliese su trabajo. Ya era el momento de empezar la canción y era tarea de Luffy poder interpretar la canción del mejor modo especial.

Usopp mira el teclado y comienza a entonar él solo, un arpegio en G menor, suave y de un tiempo cuatro por cuatro. Luffy miraba a sus amigos que le estaban asintiendo sonrientes para que lo hiciese sin ningún problema. Luffy resuena su garganta y canta lo siguiente:

_Look around, ¿Where do you belong?_

_Don't be afraid, you're not the only one_

Seguido de esta melodía, Usopp cambiaba las notas terminando en un D mayor, para caer en el coro con un E bemol mayor, en el que Luffy cantaba lo siguiente:

_Don't let a day go by, don't let it end_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

Luego de esto, Usopp regresa a la melodía de la primera estrofa en el piano, pero ayudado por Sanji el cual colocaba un efecto de guitarra electroacústica en su instrumento, y Zoro tocaba con la punta de la baqueta al ride de los platillos, entrando todos con instrumentos completos en la segunda estrofa, la cual Luffy tocaba y cantaba:

_Life is short, so learn from your mistakes_

_And stand behind, the choices that you make_

_Face each day, with both eyes open wide_

_And try to give, don't keep it all inside _

Y de inmediato se entra en el coro de nuevo con un poco más de intensidad, en la que Sanji usa un efecto distorsionado más suave, y Usopp mezclaba el teclado con unos strings que le servirían para darle más cuerpo a la canción, llegando de nuevo al coro.

_Don't let a day go by, don't let it end_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

Seguido de esto, se mantuvieron en un fijo B bemol mayor, para poder caer en lo que sería el puente de la canción, para variar la canción en sí misma.

_You've got the future on your side, you've gonna be fine now_

_I know whatever you desire, you are gonna shine_

En esa última parte de la canción, Sanji cantó junto con Luffy dándole la melodía en segunda voz, para que reforzase un poco el final. Cuando terminaron de cantar esto, Zoro hizo un sencillo repique en la batería, y todos cayeron en el solo del puente que correspondió a Usopp hacerlo en el teclado.

Habiendo terminado de hacer el solo del teclado, llegó el momento en que se sube la intensidad de nuevo en la música entera para regresar al coro final, siendo ayudado Luffy por el mismo Sanji haciéndole de nuevo la segunda voz.

_Don't let a day go by, don't let it end_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_You're ready to begin_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

Así que cuando finalmente terminó esto, quedó el mismo ritmo musical que usó Usopp al principio, con la compañía de Sanji en la guitarra y con Zoro tocando el ride de la batería, finalizando la canción con un firme G menor.

Los chicos se miraron los unos con los otros y sonrieron contentos por esto, ya que era la primera de muchas canciones que tocaron para prepararse más en lo que ejecutaban. La batalla de las bandas empezaría en dos semanas y ellos tenían que estar listos para esto.


	35. Descontrol

Días después de ese ensayo improvisado, los chicos continuaron reforzando su arsenal de canciones con bandas un poco más simples para irse familiarizando con lo que tocaban. No precisamente estarían tocando bandas de metal progresivo, sino que aprovechaban a tocar otras bandas más sencillas de instrumentaciones. Aunque Zoro, tras varios días de liberar tensión con los ensayos, aun en su mente estaba ofuscándose, por el deseo de llegarse a su profesora.

No podía sacársela de la cabeza y a cada momento pensaba en ella y en las diferentes posiciones sexuales para ella. Eso lo hacían sentir tan frustrado que a cada mañana soñaba con ella y eso le hacía acabarse mientras duerme. Todo comenzaba a complicarse a cada día que pasaba en el que Zoro no cumplía con su meta, y eso le hacía actuar muy extraño.

Cierto día, en el departamento de Zoro, estos chicos estaban tocando cancines de bandas como 12 Stones, Falling Up, Chevelle, Kutless, Relient K, Skillet y Blindside, entre otras. De este modo, con bandas sencillas podían reforzarse un poco en la compenetración de músicos y dinámicas de mezclas. Terminando de tocar una de estas canciones, Luffy coloca el bajo en un paral, suspirando cansado.

- Uff chicos, ha sido demasiado duro el día de hoy… ya son las 2 de la tarde y tengo hambre.

Sanji coloca la guitarra en otro paral y enciende otro cigarro, diciendo:

- Creo que tocar veinte canciones seguidas ha sido demasiado.

- Sí y tanto tocar me da hambre.

- Bien, vayamos a comer a donde Makino.

Usopp apagaba el teclado y lo guardaba en su respectivo forro, dándose cuenta de algo extraño en el peliverde. Este alza las cejas y le pregunta:

- Oi, Zoro… ¿Te sientes bien?

Este chico se levanta de la batería, transpirando como un loco. Luego se recuesta en el sofá largo y cierra sus ojos, diciendo:

- Sí, me siento bien.

- ¿Seguro? Te ves como si estuvieses tenso.

- Sí, más o menos… tocar tanta batería me cansa.

Luffy y Usopp no comprendían para nada de la actitud de Zoro, pero Sanji sí supo lo que le pasaba. Así que expirando el humo de su cigarro, sonrió caminando hacia la puerta diciendo:

- La ansiedad en una persona se refleja cuando anda frustrado sexualmente.

Abriendo la puerta, salió por sí solo, pero Zoro se levanta enojado y se va tras él, iniciando una estúpida pelea contra este chico rubio. Usopp se cruza de brazos y Luffy se ríe diciendo:

- Ah, ahora ya lo entiendo.

- ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Zoro estaba pasando por eso?

Así que tras esos segundos, todos estaban sentados en una mesa en el restaurante de Makino, y aprovechaban para mofarse de Zoro por lo que Sanji le dijo, lo cual era cierto. Recostando su mano derecha en su mentón, el peliverde no tenía más opción que soportar las tonterías de estos chicos.

- Es verdad, Zoro ya no se ve como antes y eso se debe a que piensas demasiado en esa mujer.

La aclaración de Luffy era completamente cierta. Zoro no dejaba de pensar en Robin y en el modo en que se veía ansioso y frustrado. Sanji lo comprendía pero no podía evitar reírse por esto.

- Al decir verdad estás tardándote demasiado en concretar tu plan, ¿Cuándo demonios vas a cogerte a Robin?

Pero tras haber recibido demasiada presión de parte de sus amigos, Zoro se estaba rascando la cabeza desesperado, respondiéndoles:

- Es que ustedes no entienden. Robin no es una mujer como cualquiera de esas putas que abundan en esa universidad, las cuales no les importa un carajo abrirle las piernas al primer pendejo que esté excitado.

- Eso lo sabemos, cabeza de alga, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con este caso?

- Que Robin no es una mujer que cederá a mis deseos, por simple que parezca.

Ahí es cuando interviene Usopp, frunciendo el ceño de manera irónica, preguntando:

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¿Acaso crees que a mí se me hizo fácil poder ligarme a Kaya y acostarme con ella?

- Pero la diferencia es que ustedes se aman… Robin es mi tutora estudiantil, y no nos amamos.

- Tienes razón, son dos cosas muy distintas.

- Y como son dos cosas muy distintas, me parece muy difícil poder llegar a eso con ella… ¿Tienen idea del problema que sería de mí, si yo quisiese acostarme con ella y no lo logro? Regresaría a la maldita cárcel y adiós a mi estilo de vida…

Extendiendo su mano hacia su botella de whisky, Zoro se muestra enojado por causa de la presión que le estaban haciendo pasar sus amigos, bebiendo con aspereza. Soltando la botella en la mesa, sigue diciendo:

- … pero a cada momento en que veo a Robin, siento que literalmente me erecto sin necesidad de hacer tanto esfuerzo… Robin me inspira a mis grandes fantasías sexuales, y sueño con ella a cada momento, teniendo esas malditas poluciones nocturnas… nada más imaginar cuando me está mamando la verga, ya me enciende y siento que quiero cogerme a la primera mujer que se me cruce.

De nuevo Luffy aprovecha para reprocharle por su reacción, diciéndole:

- A otro perro con ese hueso, Zoro… ¿Qué es lo que te impide en realidad llegarte a ella? ¿Traicionar su confianza? ¿Qué regreses a la cárcel? ¿O que simplemente no quieras arruinar nada y prefieras sentirte miserable por tener una imagen de ella como siempre?

- Tengo una imagen de ella muy específica… se quien soy delante de ella y sé quien es ella… no quisiera traicionar su confianza y perder su respeto por esto, y lo peor es que siento que esta ansiedad me está matando por dentro.

Las palabras comenzaban a hacerlo sentir diferente, pero al mismo tiempo servía de lección hacia los otros tres, quienes estaban prejuzgándolo por cómo estaban definiendo lo que pasaba sin saber en realidad lo que pasa. Es obvio, el temor de Zoro es arruinar esa relación especial que tiene con ella, y sus deseos de llegarse a ella cambiaron un poco cuando comenzó a pensar de un modo diferente.

Sanji echa a un lado la colilla del cigarro, y siente que tiene que decir algo en específico, así que sin miedo a su amigo, le manifiesta lo que piensa.

- Creo que todo esto que te pasa, es porque decides reprimir tus propios deseos internos… eso te enferma, pero no crees que eres capaz de ser un perdedor.

- ¿Qué mierdas quieres decir con esto?

- Que tu preocupación no es saber que pueda pasar, sino que tú mismo crees que estás en una competencia, entre tus deseos y tu moral.

Cuando Sanji dijo esto, Luffy y Usopp se sorprendieron porque parecía ser una teoría muy realista en vez de ser minimalista. Zoro se cruza de brazos y sigue oyendo a Sanji que decía:

- Te explicaré lo siguiente, tonto del culo… sabes que sientes ganas de cogerte a tu profesora, pero tu lucha no se basa en que puedas ser alguien de mal desempeño o que ella lo sea, peor todavía… tu lucha mental es que estás catalogando eso como algo inmoral, cuando no deberías y no tienes cara para hacerlo, habiendo ido a prisión por cogerte a una secretaria de la cual te sentiste como un héroe sin importarte una mierda lo que pasaba a tu alrededor…

Y encendiendo otro cigarro, Sanji continuaba diciendo estas palabras tan directas hacia Zoro, siendo más que un compañero, una voz en su conciencia:

- … eres un sujeto que no le importa nada lo que pase, ¿Y ahora te importa lo que pueda pasar?

- Me importa por el simple hecho que el anterior… Robin no es como Califa, Hina, Bonney, Monet o cualquiera de las que ya me he cogido anteriormente…

Manteniendo la mirada fija hacia un lado, Zoro respira profundo, calmando así mismo su ansiedad.

- … Robin es cincuenta veces mejor mujer que todas ellas, y la veo como una amiga, como una dama… no como un pedazo de carne que rodea la vagina y que tiene dos grandes tetas y un gran culo.

Definitivamente las palabras hablan por sí solas. Zoro tenía un concepto muy especial hacia la mujer con la que sueña todas las noches, pero eso ni aun justificaba el porqué no hacerlo con ella. Oyendo todo esto, Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y pregunta:

- ¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué piensas hacer con tus deseos internos? Si tanto respetas a Robin como dama y comienzas a perder interés en cogértela como si fuese una perra de la calle, ¿Qué piensas que ocurre con esos sueños respecto a ella, ese deseo interno que te hace dejar de comer y beber, por solo hacerlo con ella?

Pregunta difícil de contestar. Usopp y Luffy esperaban con respuesta a esto, y es cuando Zoro manteniendo la mirada fija hacia una dirección, tomó la botella de whisky y respondió lo que le pareció mejor en ese momento:

- No lo sé… no sé qué hacer al respecto.

Y dicho esto, se empina su botella de whisky para ahogar un poco sus penas, que dicho sea de paso, no servía para eso, porque no le haría olvidar nada, durante todos estos días. Pero aun así, la vida sigue y Zoro no sabía definir nada al respecto con Robin.

Cierto día, después de esa charla intensa, estaba Robin dando una clase a sus alumnos, siendo la sección del mismísimo Zoro, el cual estaba sentado en un puesto delantero, mirando fijamente hacia el pizarrón en donde su profesora impartía clases. Estaba igual de somnoliento y mantenía el mismo estado de ánimo que tuvo cuando ensayaba con sus amigos.

- Maldita sea, mi cabeza me va a estallar.

Desde la pizarra, Robin daba su clase normalmente pero notaba constantemente el estado de ánimo de este chico. Lo veía retraído y ansioso, de modo que su respiración parecía aumentar de intensidad. Mientras ella daba la clase y veía esto, fruncía el ceño, comenzando a preocuparse por eso, pero seguía en lo suyo. Luffy estaba al lado de Zoro y le toca la espalda, diciéndole:

- Zoro, despierta… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Al cual del mismo modo en que se encontraba, el peliverde sin voltear hacia Luffy le responde:

- Me pasa que me estoy volviendo loco, Luffy… veo a Robin y me la imagino desnuda de un lado a otro.

- ¿En serio? No inventes.

- No lo hago…

En ese instante, Zoro abría su boca con lentitud, sacando la lengua y extendiéndola hacia afuera como si fuese un animal, haciendo que Luffy se riese, diciéndole:

- Zoro, sí que estás enfermo.

- Enfermo de sexo… pero el chocho de Robin es mi medicina.

- Maldito loco.

Así que tras esto la clase termina, y poco a poco los estudiantes comienzan a irse del salón y cuando Zoro tomaba sus cosas para irse, Robin lo llama deteniéndole.

- Zoro, espera… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se queda de espaldas y sonríe poco a poco, mientras que Luffy se va con el resto de los estudiantes, dejando solo a su amigo con su profesora. Los segundos fueron lentos en los que Zoro se voltea hacia Robin, la cual se da cuenta que este chico estaba palidecido y con ojeras.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves como si estuvieses enfermo.

Y es cuando Zoro dentro de sí mismo, comienza a pensar lo siguiente:

- "Maldita, claro que estoy enfermo. Enfermo por no estar dentro de tus sexys y abultadas piernas"

Luego de esto, el peliverde se recuesta en un escritorio, para poder llevarse la mano a la cabeza, sacudiéndose los cabellos y mirando hacia abajo, respondiendo:

- No es nada, Robin, solo tengo ansiedad y… es todo.

- ¿Es todo? Te ves muy raro, y si fuese psicóloga diría que estás frustrado y que no quieres que nadie lo sepa.

¡Demonios! ¿No les pasa cuando una mujer dice algo y es exactamente lo que pasa dentro de uno mismo? Es como una aclaratoria que no queremos decir, pero que se confirma cuando ellas lo dicen. Eso mismo pensó Zoro cuando escuchó esto, riéndose un tanto ahogado para no querer demostrar cómo se sentía.

- No es nada Robin, es que yo…

- No te creo, déjame ver.

Ella poco a poco se acercó a Zoro, y extendió su mano para poder tocarlo en la frente y ver si tenía la temperatura alta. Al sentir la mano de ella, Zoro comenzó a sentir que la presión sanguínea le producía una furia fálica, haciéndole cruzar las piernas.

- Robin, te juro que no es nada.

Pero ella continuaba tocándole la frente y las mejillas, para palpar su temperatura.

- No lo sé, pareces con fiebre y me preocupa que estés así.

- Tranquila, solo tengo algo de cansancio mental y…

- ¿Acaso tendrás hambre? ¿Sueño?

- No es nada de eso, créeme.

Robin trataba de convencerse de las palabras de Zoro, aunque como toda mujer, sabía que le estaba escondiendo algo que no quería que se supiese. Ella frunce un poco el ceño y lo mira fijamente, tratando de descubrir una verdad, pero solo lo hace poner más nervioso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así, Robin?

- Porque me estás mintiendo, Zoro.

- ¿Mentirte? ¿Por qué lo haría?

- No lo sé, siento que me escondes algo.

Y ella quita la mano de la frente de este chico, para dirigirla hacia el cuello y ver como estaba la temperatura de ese lado, y cuando le tocó esa área sensible del cuerpo, la mano del peliverde se movió con velocidad, sosteniendo con firmeza la de ella. Robin se sorprendió un poco por esto, y dijo:

- ¿Zoro?

La mirada de este chico estaba fija hacia los ojos de ella, y respira ahora más calmado, soltando la mano de Robin con más suavidad, sintiéndose mal por la manera en la que reaccionó.

- Lo siento, Robin… perdona mi reacción.

Dicho esto, Zoro se da cuenta que Robin se aleja un poco de él, entre sorpresa y decepción, cosa que le hizo sentir muy mal. Dándose la vuelta para recoger sus cosas, la profesora no dice nada sino que su silencio parecía ser más duro para Zoro.

- Robin, lo siento.

Pero ella recogió sus cosas y al darse la vuelta caminó hacia Zoro, y le miró con mucha seriedad, suspirando casi con molestia.

- Cuando quieras decirme lo que te ocurre, estaré en mi casa… que tengas una feliz tarde, Zoro.

Y dicho esto, se aleja de este chico, saliendo por la puerta del salón. Esto no solo era difícil para Zoro, por la manera en la que lo hacía sentir presionado; sino que ahora le estaba haciendo sentir miserable internamente, porque no se atrevió a contarle nada a Robin. ¿Y cómo poder ser capaz de decirle a su profesora, que lo que le pasa es que está ansioso por tener sexo con ella? no había razón para poder explicar esto de un modo mejor, pero eso no tiene sentido.

Zoro al oír la puerta cerrarse, cierra sus ojos y se lleva las manos al rostro, para calmarse un poco en su frustración, al mismo instante en el que se recuesta en la pared y se deja caer sentado al suelo, cerrando sus ojos y lamentándose por la manera en la que pasó todo esto.

- Genial… ahora soy el culpable de no decir algo indebido.

Poco a poco, Zoro comenzaba a componerse y a relajarse en su interior. El resto de día no fue para nada fácil para el peliverde, pensando en cómo buscaría una manera mejor de disculparse, puesto que debía encontrar el modo dentro de sí mismo de arreglar esta situación.

En su departamento de noche, Zoro estaba en compañía de su amigo, el profesor Franky le estaba haciendo compañía, y le había relatado todo lo que le pasó con Robin, incluyendo las cosas que estaba pensando dentro de sí mismo, que lo hacía frustrar.

- Por eso te lo digo, Franky… ¿Cómo crees que pienso decirle a Robin lo que me pasa? ¿Decirle que estoy desesperado y ansioso de acostarme con ella, porque la deseo con toda mi alma? Claro que no.

A su lado, el fornido sujeto de cabellos azules, estaba suspirando mientras se empinaba su botella de cola, diciendo:

- Eso no se dice ni que te amenacen con pistolas.

- Es lo que yo dije… es lo que le dije a Sanji, a Usopp y a Luffy… ellos no comprenden que esto no se dice con facilidad.

- Todo parece estar pensado de su manera elaborada, pero lo que no logro comprender en todo esto, es lo siguiente…

Zoro presta atención a lo que le iba a decir Franky, y este se detuvo en silencio para pensar la respuesta, diciéndola de esta manera:

- … si bien tienes ese deseo sexual sobre una mujer que a todos les provoca, ¿Cuál es el problema en que te llegues a ella?

- ¿Cómo que cual es el problema? ¿Acaso no me expliqué bien?

- Claro que entiendo eso, pero parece ser que existe algo que te impide atreverte a dar el paso de llegarte a ella… es como si dejases que algo moral arruinase tu jugada… ¿Acaso es eso lo que te pasa?

- No precisamente… bueno… no lo sé.

Franky comenzaba a comprender un poco más a este chico, y tras haberse bebido la botella entera de cola, le dijo:

- ¿Sabes que creo? Que Robin te importa más de lo que crees, y por eso no la quieres rebajar a la bajeza de hacerla una más del montón de todas aquellas piltrafas quienes no dudaron en abrir sus piernas.

Y acercando su rostro al oído de Zoro, le susurró diciéndole:

- Creo que te gusta Robin.

Por un instante, Zoro pensó en enojarse con este hombre del mismo modo en que lo hizo con los chicos, pero al mismo instante se puso a pensar en esta situación y si tuvo que venir de un hombre que es experimentado y que ha recorrido el mundo, entonces esa idea no puede estar mal como se cree.

El peliverde se lo pensó por un instante, y bajó la mirada sabiendo que este alborotado Franky esperaba una respuesta de sí mismo.

- Maldición… no sé qué decir al respecto.

- Es que no tienes nada que decir, chiquillo… acabo de notar que ella te gusta como para que eso ocurra, y estoy seguro que si llegase el momento en que por suerte de la vida, Robin llegase a acceder a tener sexo contigo, tú no sabrías como reaccionar.

Oyendo esto, Zoro no pudo evitar sonreír casi al punto de reírse, pero se contuvo por el simple hecho de escuchar tal cosa que parecía ser todo lo contrario de lo que pasase.

- Tienes razón, Franky… no sé qué es lo que siento por ella… creo que me gusta mi profesora.

- Al menos no eres el primero que siente este tipo de cosas, pero quizá el primero que se llegue a Robin.

- ¿Tú crees que suene eso muy loco?

- No lo sé…

Echándose a un lado de todos, Franky se sienta en el borde del balcón del departamento de Zoro, y mira hacia este chico, sonriéndole y diciéndole:

- … creo que sería una "Súper" idea todo esto… pero si llegase a ocurrir lo que deseas, solo déjate llevar sin que controles nada.

- Entonces, ¿Me sugieres que siga con mi plan de querer cogerme a Robin?

- Eso y… que le expliques que lo que pasó anteriormente, es porque estás en una lucha constante en tu mente, de hacer cosas indebidas que te metieron en problemas.

- O sea… ¿Qué le diga la verdad?

- La verdad a medias.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se termina la botella de whisky que se estaba bebiendo y la arroja hacia un lado, preguntando:

- ¿Y crees que sirva?

- Créeme, lo servirá

Zoro estaba muy dudoso al respecto. No sabía si era una buena idea decirle a Robin que sus ganas de meterse en problemas pueda ser una causa para justificar su actitud anterior. Pero si viene de parte de un hombre como Franky, quizá sirva.

Minutos después, Zoro estando solo en su departamento, marca a Robin en su celular, el cual ella estaba en su biblioteca, leyendo unos libros. Al ver el número de Zoro marcándole, la morena suelta una leve sonrisa y respira profundo, atendiéndole:

- Buenas noches, Zoro.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sienta en su batería, y dice:

- Buenas noches a ti también, Robin… espero no ser inoportuno en estos momentos, pero…

- No, estoy bien. Leía unos libros para preparar una clase, pero… ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

- Seré directo porque así soy yo, Robin…

Haciendo una pausa, el peliverde cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente para calmarse un poco, mientras que la morena sabía que era por lo que pasó esta mañana en la universidad.

- Zoro, sé por qué me llamas, y creo que yo exageré demasiado…

- ¿Qué dices? No tienes de qué disculparte, Robin… yo soy el que te debo una disculpa, puesto que no hice bien al no confiarte lo que me pasaba esta mañana.

- No, Zoro, creo que yo no soy quien para meterme en tu vida, puesto que no me perteneces.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se calma en silencio y respira profundo para decir:

- Creo que no tengo razones para esconderte nada, porque has sido muy buena conmigo, Robin… de verdad que lo lamento, ya que nunca fue mi intención ocultarte la verdad.

- ¿Pero de qué verdad me hablas, Zoro?

- Es que esta mañana estaba presionado por algo muy difícil y que me prometí que no haría.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Robin, la cual no sabía que pensar al respecto sino interesarse en saber a qué se refiere Zoro.

- ¿Y qué es eso que te prometiste que no harías?

Ya era el momento de decirle la verdad. Ocultarlo no le haría bien, y Zoro sabía que no había razón para ser deshonesto.

- Me prometí que no me metería en problemas, que me hicieron terminar en la cárcel, Robin… me siento tentado a hacer lo malo, y es una dura carga que tengo que soportar.

Indudablemente fue algo inesperado para la sensual morena, la cual coloca sus anteojos en la mesa y se levanta para salir de la biblioteca y continuar hablando.

- Zoro, ¿Es en serio lo que me dices?

- Tan serio que no sería capaz de engañarte, Robin… me es difícil ser consciente, y creo que todo eso se debe a que tengo que ser honesto con las personas quienes más aprecio, y mejorar en esos aspectos es duramente difícil para mí.

Robin se sentía un poco mal por este chico, y es cuando cerró sus ojos, pensando que a lo mejor se había equivocado en presionar mucho más a este chico presionado. Engullendo saliva nerviosa, la sensual profesora dice:

- Zoro, cuanto lo siento… de verdad me siento muy mal por…

- Robin, no te disculpes, no tienes por qué hacerlo… en todo caso, soy yo el que te pide disculpas por no decirte nada, y solo espero que no cambie nada entre nosotros, porque…

De pronto, Zoro se contuvo nervioso ya que se le iba a salir algo muy peligroso de la boca. Robin se queda esperando a ver qué era lo que iba a decir, y le pregunta:

- ¿Por que qué?

Zoro se arriesga a ir un poco más lejos, y dice:

- … porque me importas mucho, Robin… me importa mucho lo que pienses de mí.

Robin no tenía palabras que decir al respecto, sino sentarse a procesar un poco la manifestación que este chico le había dicho, tomándoselo como algo que era, en vez de pensar en otro sentido. Pero de igual modo, esta aclaración le hizo sentir feliz, que poco a poco Robin comenzaba a sonreír, diciendo:

- No esperaba que dijeses eso, no esperaba que te importase lo que piense de ti, Zoro.

- Créeme, tú eres una mujer que me está enseñando a ser un alumno aplicado y yo no quiero arruinar nada de eso por nada… al contrario, prefiero seguirme esmerando para que tú puedas sentirte orgullosa de mí.

- Zoro, cuando dices eso me haces sentir muy contenta… no tienes idea de lo bien que me hace oír eso de tu parte… tu auto superación, tu entusiasmo de querer progresar… todo eso es digno de ser admirado.

Oyendo esto, el peliverde sabía que había dado en el clavo, con la mayor de todas las suertes del mundo. Estaba sonriente y contento mientras escuchaba todo esto, y pudo enseriarse un poco para decir:

- Y aun seguiré haciendo más cosas para que estés orgullosa de mí, Robin.

- Ya no exageres tanto, Zoro… con lo anterior ya me convenciste de todo… y pues, ya todo está mejor.

- ¿Todo bien entre nosotros? ¿No más molestias? ¿No más secretos?

Robin deja salir una leve risa, para luego morder sus labios y poder decir con más calma y cordura lo siguiente:

- Todo bien entre tú y yo… ahora, Zorito lindo, debes dormir porque mañana es viernes y tienes un examen conmigo. ¿Estás preparado?

- Preparado hasta los dientes.

- Me alegra oír eso… bueno, creo que tengo de dejarte, debo seguir preparando la clase.

- Bien, solo no me pongas la clase muy difícil porque no será justo para mí.

Pero gracias a esto, Robin alza las cejas con un poco de desafío ladino, y pregunta:

- ¿Debo tomar eso como un chantaje?

- No, olvídalo… te dejo, buenas noches Robin, que descanses.

- Tú también, cariño.

Luego de haberle colgado el teléfono, Robin se mostró más confiada en esto, sabiendo que todo ya estaba bien entre ellos, pero eso le hizo sentir muy contenta al punto de sonrojarse, y de permanecer sonriente toda la noche, pensando en Zoro y en las cosas que dice y que le hace decir. Digamos que el terreno está preparado, solo falta ararlo.


	36. Lo Que Tú Me Causas

Llegó la mañana inesperada del día viernes. Robin estaba sentada en su escritorio, viendo como poco a poco estaban llegando sus alumnos, de los cuales entre ellos serían Zoro y Luffy. Los chicos estaban apresurándose para entrar al salón y presentar el examen respectivo, puesto que sería un interesante fin de semana en el que estarían inmiscuidos todos en otro ensayo musical.

Los chicos estaban apresurados en querer llegar a la clase, haciendo a un lado a todos los que se colocaban a su camino:

- ¡Muévete, pendejo!

- ¡Quítense del camino, maricas muerde almohadas!

Haciendo a un lado desde chicas hasta chicos, Zoro se enojaba diciendo:

- Maldición, ¿Te das cuenta de lo difícil que es andar por esta puta universidad cuando salimos tarde de casa?

- ¿Y qué sé yo? Pensé que estabas dormido… la próxima vez te despierto a la hora en que andas durmiendo, cara de pito.

Y dicho esto, cruzaron la puerta para entrar al salón, completamente fatigados. Robin voltea hacia estos chicos y sonríe diciéndoles:

- Luffy, Zoro… han llegado.

El chico del sombrero de paja, camina hacia su puesto sonriente mientras que Zoro se va igual, alzando la mirada en su fatiga, explicando:

- Lo siento por la tardanza, profesora… es que tuvimos contratiempos… y…

Pero ella estaba de brazos cruzados, sonriendo con una ceja alzada, estando recostada en el escritorio. Eso fue suficiente expresión como para que Zoro se callase y se diese la vuelta para ir a su respectivo puesto, diciendo:

- … mejor me callo y me voy a mi puesto, lo siento… continúe.

Estando todos sentados finalmente, Robin tenía los exámenes en su brazo y se tomaba el tiempo para ir explicando a cada uno de ellos lo siguiente:

- Ya saben las reglas, chicos… nadie se copia, nadie habla con el compañero de al lado, los teléfonos apagados y se concentran en su respectivo examen… si cumplen con las reglas…

Al instante, la mirada de Robin se fijó directamente hacia donde estaba sentado Zoro, y fue cambiando un poco su rostro inexpresivo por uno sonriente que terminaba de decir:

- … serán muy bien, bien, bien recompensados.

Quizá para todos ellos era sorpresa que Robin dijese esto, pero Zoro se lo tomó como una información que le serviría para poder salir bien y probar algo más. Las miradas cruzadas duraron pocos segundos, pero estaba dando inicio al examen y todos tenían sus exámenes. Robin los terminó de entregar y se paró en frente de todos, diciéndoles:

- Tienen una hora para responder todo el examen… suerte chicos.

Y acto seguido, todos comenzaron a hacer sus exámenes respectivos. Pasados los primeros quince minutos, los chicos estaban completamente enfocados en lo que estaban escribiendo, al punto que para cerciorarse que nadie estuviese copiándose en los exámenes, Robin comenzaba a caminar en medio de ellos.

Zoro estaba que rompía el bolígrafo mientras escribía respondiendo, encorvándose en su examen, mientras que a un lado, Luffy se estaba hurgando la nariz con el bolígrafo, recordando las respuestas que iba a dar.

- Que putada, no recuerdo como es esta… ni modo, a contestar al azar.

El peliverde estaba tan enfocado que poco se daba cuenta de las veces en que Robin caminaba cerca de él, pero cuando sintió el paso de los tacones de esta sensual mujer, levemente alza la mirada para ver esas sensuales piernas que se estaban acercando hacia donde él estaba por el lado derecho. Era un excelente paisaje que Zoro estaba mirando, hasta que fue alzando la mirada para ver que ella estaba delante de sí mismo, de brazos cruzados viendo lo que hacía.

- Muy bien, Zoro. Vas excelente.

Oyendo esto, Zoro solo sonrió y se concentró de nuevo en su examen. Luffy alza la mirada hacia Robin y percibe el momento en el que la sensual profesora estaba caminando a un lado de este chico, bajando la mano derecha para acariciar el antebrazo de su amigo peliverde, terminando su caricia hasta la mejilla que acarició y lisonjeó con ternura.

Zoro sintió que esto lo dejó en frío, en su propio silencio al punto de sentir un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, para luego continuar con su examen, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y contemplar ese hermoso trasero resaltado en esa falda negra ajustada que se alejaba, mientras que Luffy a su lado solo sonreía ante esta idea, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Este cabrón tiene que cogérsela de una vez por todas.

La hora pasó tras ese examen forzado. Todos entregaron sus exámenes y estaban a la expectativa, mirando cuando Robin los estaba corrigiendo todos. Zoro estaba nervioso y se masajeaba el cuello, y Luffy solo se hurgaba la nariz en silencio. De pronto, Robin comienza a llamarlos uno por uno para que se acercasen a tomar sus exámenes:

- Catalina, 15 puntos, bien hecho… Yane, 18 puntos, bien hecho… Moisés, 08 puntos, puede salir mejor… Naty, 10 puntos, en la raya… Ana, 12 puntos, esperaba más de usted… Jhosep, 05 puntos, esto es una vergüenza… Selena, 19 puntos, ¡Bien hecho! … Miguel, 01 punto, no mereces estudiar… Silvia, 19 puntos, sorprendente… Noelia, 18 puntos, te faltó la gramática…

Todos estos chicos habían pasado a recoger sus exámenes, mientras que Luffy seguía mirando cómo estaban todos recibiendo sus notas, diciéndole a Zoro:

- Al menos todos esos tarados pudieron hacer un trabajo muy distinto… ¿Cuánto crees que puedas llegar a sacar?

- ¿Qué se yo? Al menos espero un 18 como esta última rubia de culo grande.

- Quizá, pero la sensual flaca y la chiquilla de anteojos fueron las mayores notas… los demás son unos malditos perdedores, sobre todo el pendejo ese que sacó 01.

- Sí, que idiota.

Pero de momento, Robin miró uno de los últimos exámenes y dijo:

- Luffy… vaya, 16 puntos, no está nada mal.

El chico del sombrero de paja no dudó en levantarse y recoger su examen sonriente, diciendo:

- No lo pudo lograr mejor, Robin.

- Bien, al menos te esmeraste… y ahora para finalizar…

Robin terminó de corregir el último de los exámenes y alzó la mirada hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Solo quedas tú, Zoro.

Todos en ese salón se quedaron expectantes para ver cuánto sacaría el que consideraban uno de los más burros de la clase. El peliverde se levanta en silencio y camina con las manos metidas en los bolsillos para llegar al escritorio, no sin antes escuchar que Robin dice:

- Felicidades Zoro, sacaste un 20 solido… lo hiciste muy bien.

Y cuando ella le mostró el examen, Zoro no lo podía creer, y lo tomó de la mano de ella, para verlo y decir:

- ¿En serio?

- Así es, lo has logrado muy bien, creo que te has esforzado como se debe.

- Saqué 20… saqué 20 puntos…

Pero al instante, volteando hacia los demás estudiantes que estaban en el salón, Zoro alza el examen y se los muestra muy contento aprovechando la ocasión para burlarse de todos ellos.

- ¡Saqué un 20, pendejos sopla nucas! ¿Ahora quien es el maldito jefe aquí? ¡Yo soy el chivo que más mea y ustedes, chicas, son las que muerden la almohada!

Pero al señalar a las chicas que sacaron mejor notas, les dice:

- Bueno, ustedes hicieron un buen trabajo, pero el mío vence… ¡Soy mejor que ustedes tres, bastardos cabrones, quienes no llegaron ni siquiera a un 10!

Obviamente Zoro señalaba a los chicos con menos notas, y Luffy a un lado se reía por esto, viendo como su amigo celebraba la victoria. Los segundos pasaron y llegó la hora de salir del salón, así que Robin recogía sus cosas en silencio y se retiraba mirando con orgullo a su pupilo. Zoro voltea hacia atrás para buscar a Robin y se fue, al igual que los demás alumnos que se iban de clases.

- ¿Robin? ¿A dónde mierdas fue?

Luffy descendió para acompañar a su amigo en la victoria, saliendo del salón con él.

- Vaya, vaya… mira nada más, las clases con Robin sirvieron bastante, ¿No?

- Claro que sirvieron, valió la pena todas esas veces en que me quedaba como un pendejo mirándole el culo, y esas tetas… ahora es el momento en que ella debe quererme más.

- Ya lo está haciendo sin que te des cuenta.

Esto confundió un poco al peliverde, deteniéndose en su camino con Luffy, preguntando:

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no me doy cuenta?

- Zoro, ¿Crees que nadie notó cuando Robin te acarició el brazo?

- Así que viste eso.

- Claro que lo vi, creo que haces mal al tardar demasiado que Robin se entere de lo que sientes por ella… es más…

Acercando su rostro un poco más al oído de Zoro, aprovecha para poder meterle las ideas necesarias que le servirían de impulso, diciéndole:

- … creo que Robin está mirándote de un modo muy distinto… creo que comienzas a gustarle.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena eso?

- Oh, por favor Zoro…

Luffy se muestra un poco más serio y le sigue diciendo con mucha más convicción de la que le ha faltado siempre:

- … se trata de mí, si yo me doy cuenta de estas cosas, ¿No te dice acaso que eso significa demasiado? Que yo vea estas cosas es una prueba que es más que evidente en ella.

Por un instante, el peliverde se enseria demasiado y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro, muy serio al respecto. Su amigo estaba de brazos cruzados, viendo como estaba digiriendo esa situación, y es cuando ve que Zoro se detiene y pregunta:

- ¿Crees que Robin estaría con ánimos de…?

- ¿De qué? ¿De tener sexo contigo? ¡Absolutamente! Con todas las cosas que te hace sentir, y esos ataques de ansiedad por pensar en ella desnuda, mamándote la verga, creo que estoy más convencido que podrás con ella y que ella abrirá las piernas para ti.

- No inventes.

- ¡Maldito pito flácido! Saca el polvo de tu verga y ve a cogerte ese culo que de seguro espera por ti, tarde o temprano.

Habiendo dicho esto, Luffy se fue para otro lado y dejó a su amigo, con ese dilema mental. ¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo? ¿Arriesgarse o no arriesgarse? Como sea, Zoro era el único que podía responder ante eso, y crean o no, él podía incentivar a que eso sucediese.

Ya eran las 12:30 del mediodía. Zoro estaba saliendo de la universidad y desde que terminó el examen, no había visto más a Robin. El resto de las horas, Zoro no dejó de pensar en todo lo que Luffy le había dicho. ¿Acaso Robin estaría preparada para complacer sus deseos y sus fantasías sexuales? Mientras estaba en la salida de la universidad, tras haberlo pensado, tomó la decisión de ir a su casa.

- Creo que debo ir a verla… tengo que probar eso por mi propia cuenta… ¿Robin preparada para complacerme sexualmente? Eso lo tengo que ver.

Su corazón comenzaba a sentir esos latidos desesperados, y solo estaba afuera de la universidad. ¿Imagínense todos ustedes como estaría cuando estuviese en casa de ella? No es que sea algo del otro mundo, pero en las veces anteriores, Zoro no se había puesto tan nervioso como ahora, y eso era una señal que podía salir peor si no estaba seguro.

Zoro emprendió marcha tras haberlo pensado por unos minutos, y caminaba directamente hacia la casa de Robin. Sus pasos estaban apresurados y no se quiso detener por nada del mundo, porque tenía que comprobar si era cierto eso. Estaba pensando que decir al respecto y como organizar sus palabras, aunque los nervios no le dejaban ni siquiera preparar una oración.

- Joder… ¿Por qué con ella es complicado ahora? ¿Acaso con las otras me fue difícil? ¡No, maldita sea!

Minutos después, ya estaba entrando en la larga cuadra de la residencia de su sensual profesora. No le tardó demasiado para poder llegar, puesto que su prisa en medio de los nervios era demasiado para ser controlada, y eso le hizo caminar tan rápido que sus piernas se cansaron de caminar rápido.

Después a los pocos minutos estaba muy cachondo pensando en ella. Ya Zoro deseaba decirle lo que sentía por ella ya, fue a su casa y tocó la puerta, esperando que sea lo que Dios quiera. Suspiraba más calmado y ve que la puerta se abre.

Robin aparece y estaba vestida casual pero sexy con unos jeans muy ajustados a la cadera y una blusa de tirantes color crema con un escote discreto pero si remarcaba sus grandes pechos, no traía maquillaje, pero aun así se veía muy guapa.

- Hola Zoro, ¿Cómo estás? No te esperaba hoy.

El peliverde estaba ya más calmado pero los latidos de su corazón estaban más acelerados que nunca, y sonríe ahogado para calmarse, diciendo:

- Hola Robin, estoy muy bien… disculpa por llegar sin avisar, pero es que quería verte.

- Está bien, no hay problema, esta es tu casa… pasa, iba a almorzar, ¿Gustas acompañarme?

- Claro, me encanta la idea.

Y así, sin previo aviso, el peliverde entra a la casa de Robin un poco más nervioso, engullendo saliva ásperamente. Entró a la casa y mientras caminaban a la cocina, este chico no dejaba de ver ese frondoso culo tan hermoso que se le marcaba en esos jeans tan ajustados, remarcaban sus caderas estupendamente, al punto de sonreír embelesado por mirar.

- Estaba cocinando algo rápido, y ya hice jugo de naranja, ¿Gustas?

- Claro Robin, huele delicioso y se mira muy apetitoso.

En verdad, Zoro disfrutaba de la compañía de esta mujer, y como era de suponerse Robin tenía una sazón muy deliciosa para hacer la comida, sin duda una gran cocinera. La sensual profesora se encontraba preparando las vajillas para servirle a su pupilo y le dice:

- Por cierto, Zoro… hiciste un excelente trabajo en tu examen, me has hecho sentir muy orgullosa.

- Pues te dije que lo haría muy bien, como sea, era la única opción que tenía… salir bien.

- Me alegra saber esa prioridad.

El peliverde tras haberse lavado las manos y la cara, se sienta en la mesa y se enjuga los ojos, viendo que su profesora, le estaba preparando la mesa, y mientras ella servía se cruzaron las miradas. Ella sonrió y Zoro también, hasta que ella se sentó al igual que Zoro, preguntando:

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así, Zoro?

- Nada es que… tus ojos son tan especiales y bellos, tu mirada es enigmática.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro percibe la sorpresa en la mirada de esta chica, la cual fue sonriendo amablemente ante este halago que le dio su pupilo.

- Que lindas palabras Zoro, me halaga mucho que tú me las digas… ahora quietecito, come.

Zoro bajó la mirada suspirando ya más calmado, para comer lo que Robin le sirvió mientras que ella en pocas ocasiones, se quedaba mirando a este chico con esa misma sonrisa complaciente que siempre colocaba en los momentos agradables.

Minutos después, tras terminar de comer su almuerzo, Zoro sabía que a Robin le gustaba que le dieran la opinión de lo que ella servía, y dijo:

- Tienes una sazón como nadie, sabes poner exactamente los ingredientes, sin duda que eres una mujer excepcional… tienes todo para hacer feliz a cualquier hombre, Robin.

Cuando escuchó esto, Robin sonrió y tomó los platos para pararse y llevárselos al lavadero, diciéndole:

- Gracias Zoro, tu sin duda eres un gran chico, aunque nunca he hecho feliz a nadie creo yo.

- No digas tonterías, eso es mentira… mírate nada más, eres una mujer muy bellísima.

- Ojala fuese mentira, pero es cierto, Zoro.

Se cree que ciertas cosas son ciertas cuando se trata de hacer sentir bien a una persona, y llegando a tratarse de la conectividad entre dos individuos que se complementan, todo sale a la perfección. Ahí estaba Zoro, sentado de espaldas mirando a Robin de espaldas, la cual lavaba los platos en silencio, pero fue ese momento en el que su mirada estaba puesta en el trasero y en esas piernas sensuales, que le provocaban una erección. Al instante, Zoro siente que debe decir algo más y se levanta de la mesa, diciendo:

- Te equivocas Robin, tú me haces feliz a mí, te lo digo a los ojos, me haces muy feliz…

Cuando escuchó esto, Robin se detuvo en silencio mientras lavaba las vajillas, y fue sonriendo de espaldas, gustosa por los halagos de este chico, el cual presionaba sus puños porque sus deseos le estaban incitando a querer acercarse a ella por detrás, mientras continuaba diciendo acercándose con pasos lentos:

- … tienes todo lo que busco en una mujer, me encanta estar contigo, me encantas tú.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que Robin frunciese el ceño, pensando en por qué este chico decía estas cosas. Terminando de lavar todo, Robin voltea hacia Zoro y lo ve delante de sí misma, determinado con una leve sonrisa. Ella se sorprende un poco, diciendo:

- Zoro, ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Han escuchado esa frase que dice que "el sexo en el matrimonio comienza mejor en la cocina"? No se sabe con exactitud la veracidad de este asunto, pero se cree que si es efectivo, aquí se estaba probando. Este chico se fue acercando mucho más a Robin, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir más fuerte de lo pensado, diciendo:

- Muy bien, me siento bien cuando estoy contigo Robin… como dije, me encantas, Robin.

Al decir esto mirándola a los ojos, Zoro se acercó más a ella y la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a sí mismo, como eran de la misma estatura su boca quedaba a la misma altura. Ella dejó a un lado su seriedad y se dejó llevar por la situación también, porque dentro de sí misma admitía que le atraía este chico en cierta intensidad. ¿Acaso era fácil negarlo en vez de admitirlo? Así mismo, Robin rodeó su nuca con sus manos, haciendo que este chico se pusiese más nervioso aun de lo que estaba.

- No te lo quería decir, pero… me encantas tú también Zoro, eres un chico diferente a todos, tu perspicacia me encanta, quiero estar contigo.

Ella tras decir esto, sonrió muy complaciente y estaba presionando sus labios para humedecerlos. Zoro cuando escuchó esto, ya estaba presionado por lo que ocurría en esos momentos, pero no podía seguir escondiendo más lo que deseaba, y lo que deseaba en esos instantes era besarla. Su corazón latía fuerte. Comenzaba a transpirar un poco nervioso al respecto. Así que decidió de una vez por todas, decirle lo que sentía, expresándolo de un modo muy distinto a lo que se imaginaba:

- Esto que acabas de decir me encanta, vamos a estar juntos, ahora lo estaremos.

Acercándose más a ella, Zoro no dudó en contemplar esos labios y la besó suavemente. Zoro estaba en el paraíso, porque su boca era fresca, deliciosa, su aliento era suave y cálido. Lentamente le chupaba sus labios, los mordió suavemente hasta que luego de unos segundos, Zoro viéndola a los ojos, le sonrió esperando a que ocurriese lo que sea.

Sorpresa para todo, ella lo hizo igual sonriendo como si eso que hizo el chico no estaba mal, pero ahora ella le besó. Zoro sentía que su boca era algo extraordinario, bebió su saliva, fresca y abundante, pero a cada segundo, estos dos empezaron a besarse más apasionadamente. Zoro estaba excitadísimo, ya que la abrazó muy fuerte, recostándola contra el estante del lavadero, adosándose sobre ella, diciéndole lo que sentía por ella al oído:

- Eres preciosa Robin, eres una hermosa flor, me vuelves loco, tu cuerpo, tu cara, tus ojos, tu personalidad…

- Zoro, espera…

- Tú tienes todo lo que siempre he querido, y he deseado poder besarte y abrazarte.

Mientras escuchaba esto, la respiración de Robin comenzaba a sentirse más rápida por la manera en la que el chico le susurraba al oído, tras chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja. En eso, Robin fue acercando sus labios a los pómulos del chico, acariciándole con el roce para contener un poco la tensión que le estaba haciendo pasar el peliverde, sorprendiéndole con algo que no pensaba escuchar en esa situación:

- Llevémoslo con calma Zoro, no hay que precipitarnos, eres un chico muy lindo e inteligente, quiero estar contigo…

- ¿Y por qué no lo estamos? ¿Qué nos lo impide?

- Es que no… no comprendes… no quiero hacer algo precipitado.

Oyendo estas palabras, el peliverde se aleja un poco del rostro de esta mujer enrojecida en los pómulos, respirando con más nervios en sus palabras, para engullir saliva por causa de la tensión causada.

- Está bien Robin, todo despacio… pero quiero que sepas que eres una mujer increíblemente sexy…

Mientras le decía esto, acerca de nuevo sus labios a ella, sosteniendo sus manos en la cintura, para luego respirar un poco más con calma.

- … tengo unas ganas enormes de sentir tu cuerpo, tocar tus pechos.

Al instante que dijo esto, Robin bajaba la mirada y sentía los labios de este chico en su frente, haciendo que ella extendiese sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Zoro, metiendo las manos por dentro de la franela que llevaba. Haciendo esto, siente más excitación y se le viene algo a la mente para experimentar con el chico que ahora le manifestaba lo que sentía:

- Tócame los pechos, Zoro, tócamelos un poco.

Y obediente como cordero llevado al matadero, Zoro sonrió y comenzó a acariciarlos poco a poco encima de la blusa. Él quería sentirlos, disfrutar su tamaño, calidez y suavidad, al punto que no quería perder ningún momento de la situación, besándolos encima de la blusa. Robin veía el desespero de este chico y sonreía excitada, diciéndole:

- ¿Quieres verlos?

Acto seguido, lenta y sensualmente se quitó su blusa. El peliverde se quedó perplejo al ver los grandes pechos en ese sostén. Traía un brasier hermoso y sexy color rosa y blanco con encaje, que apenas los cubría pues esos pechos parecían desbordarse de las copas, se veían enormes, blancos, carnosos y firmes. Zoro quería tocarlos, tenerlos en su boca.

- Que grandes son ¿Cuál es tu medida, hermosa?

- Son 104 de mis pechos, ¿Te excita saber lo grandes que son?

- Oh, demasiado.

- Anda, quítame el brasier.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se saborea los labios y pasa sus dos manos por la espalda de Robin, acercando su rostro al de ella, ambos abriendo sus bocas para buscar entregarse a otro beso solemne, pero solo se mantuvieron con el contacto de sus respiraciones, hasta que este lo desabrochó para dejar que ella lo quitase con lentitud.

- Robin… eres muy sexy, que preciosidad, que grandes son, que hermosos… son increíbles.

Y sin otro acto de arrepentimiento, Zoro los empecé a tocar, sentir su suavidad, eran enormes y preciosos, no cabían en sus manos, sus aureolas eran grandes y redondas de unos 5 cm de diámetro. Luego ella le tomó de la nuca y llevó su cara a sus pechos, haciendo que sintiese su suavidad en su cara, al punto que Zoro empezó a besarlos, a chuparlos, aferrándose a sus pezones. Como sea, pudo disfrutar esas tetas como pocas cosas, los lamió, succionó, ensalivó, hasta que fueron unos 15 minutos de disfrutar esos hermosos senos.

Ella jadeaba un poco, se empezaba a excitar. Él estaba muy excitado, era la vez primera que tenía a una mujer así y que mujer. Mientras disfrutaba sus tetas bajé mis manos a su cintura y de ahí a su culo. Eso fue lo que hizo cambiar todo ya que tocó por vez primera ese monumento, sintió su redondez, sintió la textura de esas nalgas, su tamaño, su firmeza, para luego ascender a ella, besándola y sintiendo como ella introducía su lengua dentro de él, pero cuando él tenía agarrado esas enormes nalgas, a Robin le entró una preocupación y detuvo todo con lentitud para no quitarle la inspiración a este chico.

- Espera, espera un poco, Zoro… no vayamos tan de prisa, aun es pronto para tener contacto físico.

Pero mientras Zoro veía como ella le quitaba las manos de su culo, se subió su sostén y volvió a ponerse su blusa; suspiró un tanto consternado, diciéndole:

- Robin, no me digas eso… no me hagas esperar.

- Por favor, entiéndeme es pronto que tengamos intimidad, dejemos pasar unos días.

Es cuando Robin se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba descontrolado por lo que ella le hizo causar y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pasándosela por el cabello, mirando hacia afuera, saliendo a tomar algo de aire, controlando así mismo su erección. Ella supo que lo que pasó no le agradó mucho a Zoro.

Este chico estaba desesperado por tener sexo con ella, más ella aun no comprendía estas razones, así que salió detrás de él y lo vio sentado en una de sus bancas de mármol del patio trasero, controlando su ímpetu interno. Se le acercó y se sentó a un lado de él, viendo estaba reclinado hacia delante, reclinando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas, para sostener su cabeza.

- Zoro… lo siento, no es que no quiera estar contigo, eres un chico muy especial y en realidad te he tomado mucho aprecio y cariño… pero no es sencillo para mí que tengamos intimidad.

Poco a poco Zoro se iba controlando y en silencio, dejando que sea ella la que hable y hable, pensando que a lo mejor no le salió nada mal. Robin se acercó un poco más al chico y colocó su mano en la nuca, acariciándolo hasta el rostro diciéndole:

- No es fácil para mí, sentir esto en mi corazón por un alumno… y no es que estés mal, porque no lo estás para nada… simplemente es muy pronto… créeme, tenme paciencia, por favor.

Bueno, ¿Cuál era el problema en realidad? ¿Acaso ella lo trató mal por la osadía? No había ningún problema en esto. Más bien estaba pensando que no era mala idea nada de esto, así que sentándose erguido, voltea hacia el rostro de esta mujer, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa enternecedora, haciéndole sonreír a él también.

- ¿Sabes qué, Robin? Tienes toda la razón del mundo.

Dicho esto, Zoro vio que ella estaba sonriendo con más intención, y que su mano derecha aun estaba acariciando su rostro y con su mano izquierda, estaba posada encima de su antebrazo izquierdo.

- Robin, tienes razón, apenas iniciamos esto y tendremos calma.

- Oh, gracias, Zoro… me hace sentir confiada y segura que confíes en mí.

- Tengo todas las razones en confiar en ti, aunque no miento al decirte que tengo unas ganas enormes de follarte… de tomarte en mis brazos y hacerte mía, ansiando ese momento.

Robin solamente sonreía por esto, arrimándose más hacia Zoro para acercarse a sus labios, sosteniéndoselos con sus suaves dedos.

- Admito que también ansío ese momento, y quiero disfrutar de tu compañía, con tus apasionados besos, Zoro.

Dicho esto, ambos se acercaron y continuaron besándose apasionadamente, pero con control ya que sabían que ninguno quería arruinar nada del otro. Era la perfecta ocasión en la que estas cosas ocurrían con un efecto interesante, siendo ese día el que marcaría el inicio de un cambio de actitud entre ambos. Ya nadie sería el mismo de antes.


	37. Momento de la Segunda Canción

Tras haber caído la noche siendo las 10:30, Zoro estaba regresando en camino hacia su casa. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad como si estuviese siendo llevado por una nube grande. Sus deseos poco a poco estaban haciéndose realidad, pero todo no estaría concreto cuando llegase el momento de tener sexo con Robin.

Se veía sonriente y embelesado. Muchos lo miraban raro cuando caminaba por las calles, pero lo que sucedía es que ellos no saben para nada lo que ocurrió con este chico, y lo que pasó el resto de la tarde. Cruzaba la calle hacia su barrio, llegando finalmente hacia su departamento.

- Nuevamente aquí.

Entraba a su departamento y se dirigía a la sala de su casa, aun pensando y teniendo presente ese reminiscente momento que tuvo con su sensual profesora. Recuerdo que jamás va a borrar de su mente, aun sintiendo los pechos de Robin en su boca.

- Que hermosa es Robin… que hermosos pechos… ¡Maldición!

Esa noche Zoro tenía ganas de hacerse una paja recordando sus tetas mientras las chupaba, pero aun estando eufórico, el peliverde decidió no hacerse nada, para que cuando llegase el momento de tener sexo con ella, estuviese más ansioso e impetuoso.

Apenas podía creer que la profesora Robin le aceptara, y el tener a una mujer tan sexy y sensual como una "profesora con derecho" no tenía precio.

- Demonios, será mejor que me acueste a dormir.

Esa noche Zoro se imaginaba el día en que por fin podría follarla, puesto que apenas tenía sueño. Se sentía desbordado, muy contento y con una euforia tremenda, tenía la moral muy alta, al fin esa sensualísima profesora era su nuevo y el mejor de todos los objetivos en sí. Se acostó en su cama y cerró sus ojos, esperando que sea el lunes de nuevo para poder verla, ya que ideaba en cómo podría follarla lo más pronto posible.

El sábado y el domingo, fueron dos días eternos para este chico, siendo completamente irónico ya que esos días ocasionalmente son los que preferimos que sean eternos, y ahora para Zoro lo eran cuando quería que fuese rápido para regresar de nuevo al colegio. Se cohibía de ir para la casa de Robin, no queriendo parecer un idiota desesperado; es más, ni siquiera la llamaba o le pasaba un mensaje. No quería ni tocar la batería que tanto le gustaba para distraerse de su soledad, puesto que solo quería quedarse pensativo en como regresar el lunes para ir a la clase, y ver de nuevo a Robin.

Finalmente, pasado ese largo y eterno fin de semana, llegando el tan esperado lunes, para poder ir de nuevo a la universidad, Zoro esperaba con ansias ir a clases. Esa mañana se levantó con nuevas ínfulas y esperanzas, saliendo de la ducha, para caminar alegre y emocionado a su habitación.

- Ya llegó el lunes… a ver a mi Robin.

Asomándose en el guardarropa, el peliverde se llevó la mano a la barbilla y vio que tenía muchas franelas y unas cuantas camisas. Sacando una de las camisas, se coloca una blanca de rayas, acompañado de unos jeans negros, con zapatos casuales de cuero, cambiando su indumentaria un poco.

- Miren nada más, lo que hizo papá y mamá.

Parándose ante el espejo, se sintió más confiado y tomó sus cosas para salir de inmediato a la universidad.

Encontrándose afuera con el mismo Luffy, el cual estaba caminando apresurado para encontrarle, este le ve con una actitud distinta, diciéndole:

- Luffy, hermano mío… vayamos a clases.

Este chico de sombrero de paja, nota la actitud de su amigo muy extraña y le pregunta:

- ¿Qué mierdas te pasa, tarado?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo estar contento con mi amigo, por darme el mejor de los consejos, aun siendo un estúpido tarado que no identifica los momentos perfectos para el suyo?

- Zoro, ¿Qué puta madre te pasa?

Zoro ignoró las palabras de Luffy, yéndose ambos a la universidad. El camino fue corto para la conversación que el uno y otro tuvieron, aunque el peliverde no dudó para nada en agradecerle por la sugerencia que tanto le sirvió, aunque no como lo esperaba. Luffy cruzaba con su amigo por la entrada del instituto y le pregunta:

- ¿Acaso cenaste con marihuana? Al hacer ensalada se le echa vinagre y aceite, no whisky y LSD.

- No digas idioteces, Luffy… si te contase lo que ocurrió el viernes en la tarde, te caerás para atrás como el puto ese de condorito.

- Más vale que eso sea cierto.

- Ya vamos a clases.

Ambos entraron a su respectivo salón con la profesora Hina, y se sentaron a conversar en plena clase.

- Mira idiota, el viernes me pasó de lo mejor.

- Dime de una puta vez, ¿Qué pasó?

- Bueno…

Y mirando hacia los lados, cerciorándose que nadie estuviese escuchando lo que estaban diciéndose, fue cuando le comentó todo lo ocurrido. La mirada de Luffy hacia Zoro era tan evidente en sorpresa y en todos los aspectos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Eso pasó en casa de Robin?

- Cállate, baja la voz, tarado.

Ambos encogieron un poco sus espaldas, para susurrar en silencio, durante casi toda la clase de Hina. Tras la hora y media, ambos salieron y se fueron a los comedores de la universidad a seguir con la charla. Luffy estaba tan contento por lo ocurrido, que miraba a su amigo con admiración.

- Vaya Zoro, eres el mejor de todos… eres genial, amigo.

Zoro solo se reía en silencio, rascándose la cabeza por detrás, diciendo a esto:

- No tienes por qué adularme, pero está bien, hazlo.

Seguido de esto, las chicas vieron a estos dos en la mesa, y se dijeron entre ellas:

- Miren, ahí están Zoro y Luffy, acompañémoslos.

- Tienes razón, Vivi.

Pero Nami se quedó en silencio sin decir nada, aun con la apatía que Luffy le creaba con su indiferencia. No le importó en seguida, sino que se fue tras ellas a acompañar a estos chicos. Kaya los mira y les saluda diciéndoles:

- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

Zoro en seguida les hace señas para que se sienten, oyendo que Luffy les decía a ellas sonrientes:

- Vamos, ustedes son nuestras amigas, siéntense y quédense, por favor.

Vivi se sentó al lado de Zoro, y Kaya al lado de Luffy, quedando Nami al otro lado de Kaya. La pelirroja dirigía su mirada disimuladamente hacia el chico del sombrero de paja, sorprendiéndose porque este repentinamente volteó hacia ella, mostrándole una alegre sonrisa.

- Hola Nami, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

Todos voltean hacia ella, la cual estaba tartamudeando diciendo:

- Eh, hola Luffy, pues…

Y este le interrumpe diciéndole algo disparatado:

- Seguro que sí, mírate nada más… es obvio que estás muy bien, Nami.

Dicho esto, Luffy se da cuenta del modo en que Vivi y Kaya se reían gustosas por esto que le dijeron a Nami, mientras que ella no tuvo más opción que sonreír, recostándose en la mesa, diciendo:

- Bueno, gracias Luffy, es extraño oír eso de ti.

- Qué raro, pensé que me querrías golpear por decirte algo así.

Zoro veía la reacción entre ambos, y bajaba la mirada sonriendo. Rompiendo el hielo de la conversación, Kaya pregunta al peliverde:

- Oye, Zoro, ¿Habrá ensayo hoy?

- Bueno, eso lo vamos a decidir entre Sanji, Luffy y Usopp, que dicho sea de paso, ¿En donde están esos cabrones?

- Deberían estar saliendo de clases.

Instantáneamente, como si hubiesen sido invocados, aparecieron estos dos llegando a la mesa. Sanji se saca un cigarro y lo fuma al lado de Zoro, por repugnancia, diciendo:

- Oi, tarados… ¿Ensayaremos hoy?

Kaya abraza a Usopp y lo besa delante de todos, preguntándole:

- ¿Iremos a casa de Zoro, a verlos ensayar?

- Creo que eso es lo justo… ¿Podremos hoy en la tarde, Zoro?

El peliverde suspira delante de sus amigos y asiente, diciéndoles:

- Claro, como no. Puede ser a las dos de la tarde.

Oyendo esto, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y las chicas emocionadas, porque hoy si podrían ir a ver uno de los ensayos de los chicos. Luffy recuerda que ellas no estuvieron la vez pasada y le pregunta a Nami:

- Oiga, por cierto, ¿Por qué no han querido ir las veces pasadas que hemos ensayado? Recuerdo que Vivi era la que más estaba emocionada por vernos tocar.

A lo que Vivi, responde ahogada diciendo:

- Es que teníamos un contratiempo anterior y solo podremos ir si vamos con ustedes y luego de terminar, acompañarnos a nuestras casas… ese barrio es solitario y lejos de donde vivimos.

Sanji se saca el cigarro de la boca y expele el humo, rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa, diciéndoles:

- Bien, yo personalmente podría llevarlas a cada una de ustedes, pero como quieren que vayamos hasta el tarado narigón, el descerebrado hambriento y el pendejo cabeza de alga… las acompañaremos a sus casas.

Estos tres, le sacaron a Sanji la puñeta al mismo tiempo, para escuchar las risas de las chicas. De pronto, Vivi observa el modo en que estaba vestido el peliverde, y se sorprende porque nunca se viste así cuando está regularmente en la universidad. Así que frunciendo el ceño, pregunta:

- Zoro, ¿Piensas ir a una fiesta?

Este chico le responde de la siguiente manera, sin saber por qué le preguntaba esto:

- ¿Fiesta? No… ¿Por qué?

- Por la forma en que andas vestido… te ves muy bien.

Dicho esto, Kaya y Nami lo detallaron de igual modo y asintieron diciendo:

- Es cierto, te ves muy bien, Zoro.

- Yo diría que él está así por una mujer en especial.

- Nami, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Kaya, cuando los hombres se arreglan usualmente cuando no se visten de esa manera en un día que no sea un cumpleaños, matrimonio o lo que sea; es porque quieren ser vistos así por una chica que les gusta…

Y volteando hacia Zoro, Nami le guiña el ojo preguntándole:

- ¿O me equivoco?

Ciertamente no se equivocaba para nada. Zoro se veía presionado por las miradas incipientes de todos sus amigos que estaban esperando la respuesta, pero Luffy baja la mirada y deja salir una risa ahogada, llamando la atención de todos. Vivi voltea hacia Luffy y le pregunta:

- ¿Luffy? ¿Sabes lo que pasa?

Oyendo esta pregunta sencilla, alza la mirada inflando los cachetes, parando el pico y mirando a un lado con el ceño fruncido, respondiendo con obviedad.

- No, no lo sé.

Todos dieron por sentado que Luffy no sabe mentir y mucho menos disimular una cosa tan seria como esta, hasta que Zoro decide intervenir antes que a su estúpido amigo se le salga algo de su boca, diciendo:

- Bien, ¿No tenemos más clases? Vamos a ensayar a mi departamento…

Usopp mira como casi todos comenzaban a levantarse, preguntando:

- ¿De una vez?

- Sí, es mejor aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y… traigan bocadillos para comer, yo pongo las cervezas y el whisky.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dispusieron a salir de ese lugar, aunque Zoro estaba desanimado ya que quería ver a Robin antes de irse. Levantándose de la mesa, suspira con un poco de displicencia en su rostro y se va tras sus amigos para ir a dar inicio a los ensayos en su departamento.

Los minutos pasaron en los que estos estaban llegando al barrio del peliverde. Sanji estaba acompañado de Vivi la cual se reía de un tema que hablaban Kaya y Usopp, siendo un tema no importante. Detrás de ellos, estaba caminando Nami en silencio, escuchando lo que hablaban sus cuatro amigos, mientras que Luffy a un lado de Zoro le estaba diciendo:

- Menos mal que me salvaste de decir algo indebido ante nuestros amigos… por poco se me salía lo que iba a decir.

- Y yo te iba a dar la jodida paliza del día, si decías que el viernes casi tenía sexo con Robin… ese momento llegará y poco a poco yo lo sabré aprovechar.

- Claro, eso es cierto.

Mientras estaban hablando de esto, el peliverde echa un vistazo hacia donde caminaba Nami, mirándola de arriba abajo, aprovechado para saber que pensaba su amigo al respecto.

- ¿Ya le viste el culo a Nami?

Luffy voltea hacia ella, y suspira preguntando:

- ¿Crees que fue una buena idea traerla al ensayo?

- No seas marica, Luffy. Agarra tu par de bolas polvorientas y decide de una puñetera vez que es lo que sientes por ella… y así como me dijiste que lo hiciera con Robin, ahora yo te aconsejo que hables con ella y le digas que es lo que sientes.

Pareciéndole irónico que las mismas palabras que él le dio a Zoro, se ríe ahora que este se las estaba diciendo como referencia de un tema serio y similar.

- ¿Quién se iba imaginar que me dirías esta mierda?

- Pues a mí me funcionó… ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ti no?

Y finalmente llegando al edificio en donde vive Zoro, este se adelanta a ellos, y abre la reja principal, para ascender las escaleras con los chicos, llegando a la puerta de su departamento, abriéndola ante todos.

- Chicas, bienvenidas sean a mi morada… pónganse cómodas.

Las tres chicas pasaron y se sentaron en el largo sofá, mirando alrededor de toda la sala. Luffy corre al refrigerador para buscar comida, mientras que Sanji y Usopp preparaban los instrumentos musicales instalados en la sala. Vivi suspira asintiendo con su cabeza, diciendo:

- Vaya, que departamento tan acogedor.

A su lado, Kaya estaba muy emocionada de poder estar en el ensayo de su novio, y Nami dice el último comentario respecto al lugar:

- Bueno, para ser el departamento de un hombre soltero, no se ve nada mal… le falta un buen toque femenino.

Zoro regresaba de su habitación con las baquetas tras escuchar este comentario, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Pues es obvio, vivo solo desde que tengo memoria… ahora, ¡A ensayar!

Sentándose en seguida en su batería, Zoro aprieta las tuercas de los platillos y quita de los cueros los silenciadores, para prepararse a tocar. Mirando que Sanji ya estaba ecualizando su multiefecto, al igual que Usopp preparaba su teclado con una pantalla portátil, pregunta con el ceño fruncido:

- ¿En donde mierdas está Luffy?

Desde la cocina, estaba regresando Luffy con un pedazo de pan relleno con jamón y queso amarillo, metido en la boca. Tomaba su bajo, prendiendo en seguida su amplificador, terminando de comerse el pan.

- Lo siento, es que estaba concentrado comiendo.

- Como sea no te tragues todo lo que hay en mi refrigerador, tarado… a mi no me sobra el dinero para ir haciendo mercados todo el tiempo.

- Bien, a lo nuestro.

Preparándose para tocar en seguida con sus amigos, teniendo a las chicas expectantes a ver qué era lo que iban a tocar, es cuando comienzan a decidir que canción les correspondía. Usopp fue el primero en hablar, diciendo:

- Bueno, como ya tocamos The Answer Lies Within, sugiero que toquemos otra del mismo álbum, que sea fácil.

Zoro estaba revisando en uno de los DVD que tenía de Dream Theater, las canciones del álbum y pregunta:

- ¿Podemos probar con These Wall? ¿O quizá con otra más fácil como I Walk Beside You?

Luffy y Sanji se miran y ambos llegan a la conclusión que solo una de esas podía ser la siguiente en tocar, a lo que el rubio mujeriego responde diciendo:

- Vale, creo que podremos empezar con I Walk Beside You.

- Esa es más sencilla para empezar.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Usopp estuvo de acuerdo y Zoro se encogió de hombros accediendo.

- Vale, a tocar I Walk Beside You.

Todos estando preparados para dar inicio a la canción, se mantuvieron en silencio, relajando cada uno de sus músculos para poder ejecutar una de las canciones más sencillas de la banda. Luffy volteó hacia las chicas y las ve sonrientes y entusiasmadas, emocionándose él mismo por esto.

- Bien, chicas… nos verán tocando una excelente canción, prepárense.

Así que Zoro en seguida comienza a marcar el tiempo de la canción que estarían tocando, siendo **I Walk Beside You**, de **Dream Theater** del álbum **Octavarium**. Cuando terminó de marcar el tiempo con las baquetas, Sanji dio inicio con la canción que comienza por B menor, tocando una nota fija que cambiaba con el movimiento de un dedo.

Tras esto, todos entraron tocando la canción con una melodía más fuerte. Luffy deslizaba los dedos en su bajo y Zoro golpeaba el crash de 16 pulgadas, siguiendo con el ritmo intenso de la batería, y tras esto Luffy entra a cantar lo siguiente en la primera estrofa, disminuyendo la intensidad de la distorsión en la guitarra y el constante golpe del platillo:

_There's a story in your eyes_

_I can see the hurt behind your smile_

_For every sign I recognize, another one escapes me_

Mientras seguía cantando la estrofa, Zoro hace unos repetitivos golpecillos en el hi hat, para Usopp hacer una melodía sencilla en el teclado, dejando que Luffy siga cantando lo siguiente:

_Let me know what plagues your mind_

_Let me be the one to know you best_

_Be the one to hold you up_

_When you feel like you're sinking _

Seguido de esto, la canción toma un rumbo distinto y cambia la intensidad de todos, hacienda que la batería golpease los platillos con más fuerza y el mismo instante en que las notas cambian de un simple B menor, hacia el antecoro con un G mayor, tomando fuerzas Luffy para cantar lo siguiente:

_Tell me once again _

_What's beneath the pain you're feeling_

_Don't abandon me, or think you can't be safe_

Y dicho esto, todos entraron al coro al mismo instante en el que Luffy desvía su mirada hacia donde estaba sentada Nami, manteniendo su mirada fija hacia ella, en el momento en que todos cambian a D mayor en las notas, tras un repique de batería.

_I walk beside you wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes, no matter how far_

_Through all that may come, and all that may go_

_I walk beside you, I walk beside you_

Seguido de esto, los chicos regresan al mismo tono de la primera estrofa que hacía Sanji en la guitarra y Usopp en el teclado, manteniendo la melodía principal, con los mismos repiques de la batería que Zoro hacía y el riff que Luffy hacía en el bajo, para cantar la segunda estrofa.

Mientras la estaba cantando, relajado en su micrófono; en el mueble en donde estaban las chicas sentadas, se veía a Vivi muy sonriente diciéndole a Nami:

- Mira nada más como tocan estos chicos… se ven muy enérgicos y muy concentrados.

- De verdad que no nos mintieron al decir que son buenos.

Pero Kaya estaba perdida en Usopp, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Claro que lo son, sobre todo Usopp.

Sus dos amigas estaban bromeándole por este comentario y seguían viendo como estos chicos terminaban de cantar la segunda estrofa, con un ritmo más constante, para ir aumentando en el antecoro con más intensidad y llegar al coro cantando de nuevo:

_I walk beside you wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes, no matter how far_

_Through all that may come, and all that may go_

_I walk beside you, I walk beside you_

Así que tras haber terminado de cantar el coro, Zoro hizo un repique en la batería degradante, para así mismo caer en el puente de la canción, en el que Sanji y él hacían un tono monocorde, detrás de lo que Luffy estaba cantando de la siguiente manera:

_Oh, where everything is wrong_

_Oh, where hopelessness surrounds you_

_Oh, the sun will rise again_

_The tide you swim against _

_Will carry you back home so don't give up_

En el momento en que Luffy cantaba esto, Zoro y Sanji dejaron de hacer el tono monocorde, y la batería se quedó golpeando repetidas veces en el tiempo en que Luffy terminaba cantando lo siguiente:

_Don't give in_

Y así mismo terminaron de cantar esta parte. Usopp hacer unos arreglos en el teclado tocando varias teclas seguidas y Zoro daba un repique en el que caerían al coro, pero subieron de D mayor a E mayor, cantando el coro siguiente para terminar.

_I walk beside you wherever you are_

_Whatever it takes, no matter how far_

_Through all that may come, and all that may go_

_I walk beside you, I walk beside you_

Y así mismo la canción terminó con el mismo ritmo con el que comenzaron manteniendo el tono en C # menor. Las chicas de inmediato aplaudieron a sus amigos por el modo en que tocaban y estos sonreían complacidos por esto. Sanji se sacaba la guitarra y decía:

- Bueno, es la segunda canción de Dream Theater que hemos podido sacar completa… estamos progresado.

Usopp apaga el teclado y se sienta al lado de Kaya, diciendo a Sanji:

- Es verdad, hemos hecho un excelente trabajo… ahora, debemos celebrar un rato.

- Tienes razón, tarado narigón.

Desde la cocina Zoro y Luffy estaban trayendo unas cervezas y comenzaron a brindar con los chicos, pero Nami al tomar la cerveza decide salir hacia el balcón del departamento de Zoro para tomar aire fresco. Fue momento en el que Zoro le codea a Luffy para que mirase hacia el balcón y le dijo:

- Adelante, no pierdas el tiempo, tarado.

Luffy sonrió tras empinarse la cerveza y se fue hacia el balcón, encontrando a la sensual pelirroja que estaba recostada, mirando hacia afuera en silencio. Este chico resuena la garganta colocándose al lado de ella, diciéndole:

- ¿A qué te ha gustado la canción?

Ella lo ve y se echa su cabello hacia atrás, sonriendo y diciéndole:

- Ciertamente fue una buena canción… de verdad que se lucieron en esto.

- Sí, quizá con esto podamos empezar para ir a la batalla de las bandas… y ganar algo de dinero.

- Dinero, eso suena interesante.

Estos dos se rieron por esto, pero al instante Nami baja la mirada y luego la dirige al frente, escuchando que este chico el cual no le había quitado la mirada en todo el ensayo, le preguntaba lo siguiente:

- ¿Sigues molesta conmigo por el beso que te di en los pasillos de la universidad?

Nami solo presionó sus labios con una sonrisa fingida y respondió diciendo:

- Ni que lo fuese disfrutado, y no creo estar molesta por esa tontería, Luffy.

- ¿Lo consideras una tontería?

- Claro…

Ella volteó hacia él y se recostó de lado, continuando a decir algo que Luffy no se esperaba:

- … te diré algo, Luffy, que me hayas besado no significa que yo lo haya disfrutado… no confundas generosidad con debilidad.

- No entiendo por qué dices eso.

- Lo digo porque no significó nada para mí.

Oyendo esto que bien podía ser hiriente para Luffy, este chico solo se rascó la cabeza y miró a un lado diciendo:

- Qué raro, se supone que si cedes a ese beso es porque te gustó… ¿O es que lo hacías porque estabas siguiéndome la corriente?

- Luffy, eres demasiado ingenuo y crédulo como para saber diferenciar en una chica lo que quiere o no… el punto es que tú no me gustas para nada.

- ¿No te gusto?

- No, y no creo que eso llegase a pasar… puedes ser muy talentoso con el bajo y con la voz, aunque eso no es suficiente para probarme que eres un hombre completo… lo siento, Luffy, pero es la verdad.

La ingenuidad del rostro de Luffy cambió con una seriedad que resultaba ser una cara de póker. Nami no pudo diferenciar lo que pasaba dentro de este chico, y estaba frunciendo el ceño tratando de descifrar lo que pasa. Más él habiendo bajado la mirada, sonríe terminándose su cerveza de un solo coñazo y arroja la botella vacía a un lado, diciendo:

- Vale, a mi no me va a amargar esa chorrada.

Una risa fue lo único que se le salió de su boca y se dirigió de nuevo hacia sus amigos, decidiendo dejar a Nami sola, la cual aun no sabía cómo se lo había tomado tras lo que dijo. Desde ese momento, Luffy determinó en su mente interior, no sentir ninguna cosa por ella sino actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, menospreciándola en su corazón.


	38. El Despertar del Ingenuo

Al día siguiente, tras ese ensayo especial que los chicos tuvieron, en la universidad volvían a seguir con sus respectivas clases. Sentados en las gradas del terreno de futbol de la universidad, estaba el peliverde bebiéndose una cerveza mientras no lo estaban mirando y a su lado estaba su amigo Luffy.

Él le había contado las eventualidades de lo que ocurrió en el ensayo de ayer, justo en el momento en el que comenzó a hablar con Nami, tal momento que sirvió para darle por demostrado la veracidad del asunto. Zoro lo había escuchado durante un largo rato y solo pudo decir lo siguiente, sorprendido:

- No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso… esa mujer es complicada, Luffy.

Luffy parecía no estar molesto, y no tenía razones para hacerlo. Solo para sentirse frustrado por causa de las palabras que le dijo esta mujer, y hay que ver que tiene que ser muy duro para poder soportarlo.

- Eso no importa, Zoro. Aunque ella me dijo algo que me ha mantenido demasiado pensativo durante toda la noche.

- ¿Toda la noche? ¿Y eso que puede ser?

- La parte en la que dijo que soy muy ingenuo y crédulo como para saber diferenciar en una chica lo que quiere o no… eso me puso a pensar demasiado en una cosa.

Zoro empezaba a sospechar que debido a esto, su amigo comenzaría a sentirse frustrado y por eso le colocó una mano en la espalda, dándole ánimos.

- Tranquilo Luffy, no es para que te eches a morir por eso.

Oyendo esto, el chico del sombrero de paja se metió el dedo en la nariz, alzando una ceja.

- ¿De qué mierdas hablas, Zoro?

- De que de seguro eso que te dijo ella te hará pensar que no vales una mierda como para andar detrás de una chica… en esta universidad sobran como para tirar para arriba y…

- No, no te confundas, Zoro.

Seguido de esto, Luffy se sienta en una mejor posición y resuena su garganta diciendo otra cosa más, que el mismo Zoro ni se imaginaba que iba a decirle.

- Lo que trato de decirte es que eso que me dijo, me sirvió para idear un plan perfecto… y es que seré como tú.

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Claro, me cogeré a todo chocho que se me atraviese en el camino, suplicando por mi leche… y si no es así, las busco y las convenzo.

Zoro no tenía otra expresión en su rostro que demostrase una sorpresa tan extraña como la que usaba. Se terminó de beber la cerveza y arrojó la botella vacía a un lado, preguntando:

- Espera un momento, Luffy, ¿Te convertirás en un mujeriego que coge sin importarte nada?

- Así es, ya lo he pensado y es lo que haré.

- ¿Estás seguro que haces esto porque quieres o es que lo haces porque te frustró saber que Nami te dijo algo hiriente?

- No seas pendejo, Zoro… que esa maldita no se interese en mí, no significa que yo no lo haga con el resto de las mujeres. Al contrario…

Su convicción en las palabras preocupó incluso a su amigo Zoro, en quien tenía mayor confianza. El solo hecho de saber que este cabeza hueca estaría haciendo algo que está fuera de su nivel, es simplemente una tarea completamente seria. Luffy estaba sonriente y seguía diciendo:

- … lo haré por el simple hecho de probarme que no soy ese pelmazo que no hace nada por las chicas.

- Solo espero que no hagas esto para probarle a Nami que tienes las bolas bien puestas para hacer lo contrario.

- No lo hago por ella, lo hago por mí.

Luffy se cruza de brazos y se recuesta en la banca de las gradas, colocándose el sombrero en el rostro para mantenerse así. Zoro no lo podía creer. No era el mismo chico que conocía desde siempre, y esto le preocupaba, aunque muy dentro de sí mismo estaba dejando que él mismo recorriese su camino y se probase como hombre.

- Vaya, Luffy… ¿Quién diría que este sería el despertar de un tarado ingenuo?

- Tienes toda la puta razón, amigo… es mi despertar y nadie me va a impedir hacer todo lo que me plazca con las mujeres que me den culo.

- ¿Y ya tienes objetivos por dónde empezar?

- Aun no, pero cuando tenga la oportunidad con la primera que se me cruce en el camino… incluyendo a una jodida profesora si es necesario.

Ahí es cuando Zoro se le acercó a su amigo y le quitó el sombrero del rostro, apuntándole con el dedo índice, diciéndole:

- Ni se te ocurra ir detrás de Robin… ella es mía, tarado, y…

- Relájate Zoro, ella no me interesa. Sé ve que es muy agresiva para mí, y recuerda lo que se dice: "amigos antes que las mujeres"

- Es: "amigos antes que putas"

- Como sea, Robin no es puta, así que es una mujer interesante y una dama de categoría, lejos que el resto de escuálidas que hay aquí, y por cierto…

Sentándose en la grada continuaba diciendo para seguir reprochando a su amigo peliverde:

- … y aun no sé qué mierdas es lo que haces aquí… deberías estar detrás de ella.

- Tienes razón, pierdo mi puto tiempo contigo, y como ya tienes todo resuelto, anda vete a cogerte cualquier culo que se te atraviese…

Ambos chicos se levantaron y entraron a los pasillos de la universidad, en medio de todos los alumnos, pero es cuando Luffy recuerda algo y le pregunta a su amigo, Zoro:

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo me recomiendas empezar?

El peliverde se extrañó por esta pregunta y estaba rascándose la cabeza, pensando en un buen consejo, hasta que le dice:

- Creo que si estuviese en tu lugar, empezaría con una mujer a la cual me demuestra que me da inducimientos a tener sexo con ella… esas señales que te hacen parar el machete al aire.

- ¿señales?

- Sí, señales como… un afecto especial, unas caricias únicas, atención especializada que te hace acercarte a ella, y si es una puta frívola, mejor todavía.

Escuchando todo esto, mientras caminaban juntos por los pasillos hacia las escaleras de los pisos de arriba, Luffy se rasca la cabeza y comienza a recordar a alguien así, al mismo tiempo en el que Zoro le preguntaba:

- ¿Hay alguien así?

Y tras haberlo pensado y recordado a muchas mujeres, de entre todas, a Luffy se le vino a la mente a alguien en específico que hace poco, le trató de esa manera tal como lo describió Zoro. Recordando ese momento, Luffy sonríe ante su amigo diciéndole:

- Hay una… esa es perfecta.

- ¿Bien? ¿Quién es?

En ese instante, cuando ellos estaban subiendo las escaleras, vieron que estaba caminando en silencio hacia su oficina, la misma rectora Hancock. Luffy la ve y sonríe mirando a Zoro, el cual entendiendo la seña, se sorprende señalándola.

- No puedes hablar en serio… ¿Ella? ¿Hancock?

- Así es, tarado.

- ¿Y crees que te va a dar ese culo? Si no te funciona la estrategia, quizá termines expulsado, o peor, con un antecedente peor que el mío.

- No importa, de ese modo seré como tú y tendremos algo en común… cogernos mujeres difíciles, así que…

Subiendo las escaleras, Luffy se dirigió hacia ese pasillo, terminando de decirle:

- … yo me cojo a la mía, tú te coges a la tuya.

Zoro no lo podía creer. Solo optó por aplaudir para meterse las manos en los bolsillos y así mismo descender por las escaleras, recordando que tenía que encontrar a Robin. Este era otro que estaba desesperado por que llegase el momento en poder tener sexo con ella. No pensaba en otra cosa que no sea eso, y eso era lo único que lo mantenía con esperanzas abiertas.

Por otro lado, yendo en camino hacia la oficina de la rectora, Luffy estaba con una meta en mente. Avisparse y ser un chico que coge mujeres al igual que su amigo Zoro, el cual lo veía como el ejemplo perfecto para eso. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la oficina y abre la puerta, viendo a Hancock acomodando unos libros en su biblioteca personal.

- Hola Hancock… ¿Qué tal estás?

La rectora se sorprende por esto y voltea hacia atrás, viendo a Luffy cerrar la puerta a su espalda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin ella darse cuenta que este la cerraba con dos vueltas de llave.

- ¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, solo pasaba para saludarte.

- ¿Saludarme?

Y terminando de colocar los libros, ella se va acercando a Luffy y le sigue preguntando:

- ¿Acaso te metiste en problemas y me mientes diciéndome que viniste a saludarme?

Luffy camina hacia el sofá que estaba al centro de su oficina, y se sienta cómodo, rascándose la cabeza, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo vas a creer que yo ando en eso? Para nada, ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a la rectora más hermosa del mundo?

Cuando este chico le dijo esto, Hancock se asombró y sintió que su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, pensando dentro de sí misma:

- "¿Acaso Luffy…? ¿Me dijo la más hermosa del mundo?"

Las mejillas se le enrojecieron y se llevó la mano a la frente, diciendo:

- ¿En serio? ¿Soy la más hermosa del mundo, Luffy?

Pero este chico se reía, pensando dentro de sí mismo:

- "Listo, esto será más fácil que cagar agachado"

Se rascaba la cabeza y daba golpecitos al puesto a su lado, diciéndole a la rectora:

- Venga, siéntese… hablemos.

Ella sonríe y camina para sentarse a su lado, cruzando sus piernas mirando a un lado, preguntándole:

- ¿Y qué quieres hablar?

- Bueno, es que quería informarte que ando en un proyecto del cual se trata de una banda de rock que tengo y…

- Oh, ¿Eres músico?

- Así es. Como te decía, pronto estaremos dando unos conciertos en una batalla de bandas, probando quien es el mejor de todos… me gustaría que fueses a vernos tocar, y para cuando llegue el momento de nuestra participación, puedas vernos.

Hancock no le importaba un carajo lo que este le estaba diciendo, pero disfrutaba de la compañía del chico que por extraña razón ella se sentía atraída. Luffy estaba dándose cuenta que ella reunía las características que su amigo le dio y supo que ella sería el objetivo perfecto.

- Y también canto.

- Eso me sorprende más, debes ser un excelente cantante, ¿No?

Al instante de decir esto, Luffy coloca la mano encima del muslo de Hancock y se coloca la otra mano en el pecho, acercando su rostro un poco más a ella, diciéndole:

- Para ser honesto no soy muy bueno que digamos… quizá te agrade cuando me veas cantar.

Ella comenzaba a notar que la mano de Luffy estaba muy cerca del borde de la falda y no le dio importancia. Quizá porque no creería que él se la fuese a coger, siendo ella otra de las mujeres más sexys de esa universidad, la cual se mantenía en boca de todos los alumnos que se pajeaban pensando en ella.

Luffy comenzó a notar el cambio de actitud de Hancock y sabía que cuando se descuidase, él tendría que poner manos a la obra en cualquier momento. Así que siguió preparando el terreno, diciéndole:

- Por cierto, Hancock… ¿Qué hace una mujer tan preciosa como tú, completamente soltera?

Ella desvía la mirada a un lado, y respondió diciendo:

- Es que todos los hombres son unos inservibles para mí… a excepción de ti, Luffy… eres un hombre adorable.

- ¡Bah! Me haces sonrojar… además estás tan buena que al lado tuyo, la modelo de revista más sexy, parece la Duquesa del Alba un lunes por la mañana.

No pudo evitar reírse por esto que dijo Luffy, pero ella le coloca la mano en el hombro al chico, diciéndole:

- Luffy, me sorprende que digas eso… te ves muy… abierto de mente.

- Lo siento, es que ese soy yo y al parecer si fuese a un baile, yo haría hasta lo imposible por ligar contigo.

- Ya Luffy, pareces otra persona cuando me dices eso.

Seguía riéndose apenada, pero al mismo tiempo un poco excitada. ¿Quién sabe por qué? Nadie. De pronto, suena el teléfono del escritorio y ella se levanta para ir a contestarlo. Luffy se quedaba viendo ese culo hermoso a la distancia y que culo que tenía.

Ese era el momento que tenía para aprovechar así que lentamente y en silencio se levanta justo al momento en que ella termina de hablar unas idioteces, el cual ella voltea y lo ve acercarse, preguntándole:

- ¿Sucede algo, Luffy?

Luffy estaba jodidamente nervioso, pero no era un cobarde para rendirse y que Zoro se burlase de él, luego de haber abandonado la jugada. Así que teniéndola delante de sí mismo, Luffy mantiene la mirada fija en los grandes pechos de la rectora, diciendo:

- Que grandes son tus pechos… se ven deliciosos.

Hancock se sorprendió y su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y dijo:

- ¡Luffy! ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque es la verdad… además eres muy bella.

Oyendo esto, ella comenzó a sentirse muy apenada y se iba a ir a abrir la puerta, pero cuando se volteó a un lado de Luffy, y en ese instante se lanzó a riesgo de cualquier cosa, posando una de sus manos en su precioso culo. Ella al notar aquello, se echó hacia delante del escritorio que estaba al lado de ellos, como sin querer darse cuenta, pero él insistió y dejó su mano pegada a su enorme culo. Fue entonces cuando ella miró hacia él como sorprendida y le dijo:

- ¡Luffy, pero…! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

En cambio Luffy, no dijo absolutamente nada, sino que por primera vez en su vida, estaba experimentando el enorme y apetecible trasero de Robin, apretándolo esta vez con ambas manos.

- Pero Luffy… ¡Estate quieto!

De repente, el temor poco a poco fue abandonando a Luffy y la rodeó con sus brazos y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Hancock tenía cara de sorpresa increíble, pero tampoco hacía nada para quitarse de encima al excitado Luffy el cual decía:

- Que culo tan hermoso, Hancock. Me encanta.

Dicho esto, bajó sus manos hacia su culo de nuevo y empezó a masajearlo, y que sensación, que blandito, que rico. Empezó luego a subir su mano derecha hasta su cintura y con la otra le desabrochó la blusa para tocarle los pechos. Cuando llegó intentó bajar el sujetador y así poder acariciárselos. Ella seguía inmóvil tras esto, sorprendida como nunca y cuando consiguió articular palabra, solo le dijo:

- Luffy… ¡Por Dios estate quieto! Por lo que más quieras.

Su voz estaba ahogada en su sorpresa y excitación, aunque Luffy alzó la mirada hacia ella y le dijo:

- Lo que más quiero eres tú, Hancock.

Luffy era otro por completo. Hancock comenzaba a notarlo y no hacía nada para librárselo, puesto que le gustaba y esa era señal para este chico y así poder continuar. Ahí mismo Luffy intentó besarla, pero ella apartó su cara para no hacerlo y a su segunda embestida, Hancock ya no se pudo resistir.

Luffy empezó a juntar sus labios con los de ella. Describiremos lo siguiente: ¡Maldita sea, que boca tan deliciosa! ¡Qué culo tan firme! ¡Qué tetas tan grandes! El chico del sombrero de paja no sabía que más decir al respecto, puesto que estaba en el cielo, y cuando consiguió meter su lengua, la recorrió por toda su boca, y la de Hancock empezó a buscar a la del chico. En seguida, notó como empezaba a emitir pequeños gemidos de placer, pero sus manos seguían acariciando sus tetas y su culo. Ella suspiró y le dijo:

- Esto no está bien, Luffy… esto no está bien.

- Tranquila, Hancock. Todo está bien en esto, no va a pasar nada malo.

Su mano empezó a levantar su falda, y consiguió llegar hasta sus bragas. Luffy notó como se estaban empezando a humedecer, así que no pudo más y le quitó la falda de un tirón, dejándola en bragas. El chico se sacaba la camisa y comenzó a besarle el cuello y su oreja.

- Que hermosa eres… que rico es tu sabor, Hancock.

Aquello era manjar de dioses. Luffy recorrió sus tetas por encima de la tela con mi lengua como todo principiante, hasta que seguidamente descubrió uno de sus pechos, al cual ella solo decía jadeos sin sentido.

- Oh, Luffy… Oh…

Notó en seguida como Hancock estaba excitada, puesto que su pezón parecía salirse del propio pecho, dejando lugar para el chico que comenzó a chuparlo y a jugar con su lengua recorriéndolo todo, a la misma vez que le bajaba la otra copa que le cubría el otro pecho que comenzó a masajeárselo.

Después de un rato deleitándose con sus riquísimas tetas, empezó a bajar por todo su torso, lamiendo su delicioso ombligo hasta llegar a sus ya mojadas bragas. Luffy al llegar allí se detuvo a contemplar aquello que tantas veces había deseado poder ver y que ahora por primera vez era evidente.

- Que rico… que olor… que bueno.

Hancock le miraba como pidiéndole que parara pero a la vez disfrutando con todo lo que le hacía. Entonces sin un acto de arrepentimiento, el excitado chico del sombrero de paja, empezó a besar aquel chumino por encima de la tela de sus mojaditas braguitas, y poco a poco como si a cámara lenta se tratara se las fue bajando, admirando como aparecía ante él aquel maravilloso chochito, con sus cortos vellos en forma de estrías y de un color castaño muy claro.

- Esto es lo más bello del mundo… mejor que un riff de Tony Levine en su bajo.

Le bajó las bragas hasta la rodilla y empezó a lamer sus delicadas y lisas piernas, que le recreaba en sus muslos. Los lamía con todo el placer posible, mientras que Hancock ya empezaba a disfrutar como él. Al cerrar los ojos y gozar con aquello, subió lentamente hasta su conchita y comenzó a acariciarla poco a poco. Luffy hizo acostar a Hancock en el sofá largo de su oficina, haciendo que ella abriese las piernas de par en par, y decía:

- ¡Santa mierda! Que tacto… que suavidad.

Sus labios se ponían de un color rosado riquísimo. Luffy se los abrió lentamente y ante sí apareció su precioso clítoris, siendo el primero de su vida. Se sorprendió porque era bastante grande, como un botoncito, y empezó a lamerlo, lamía y lamía sin parar, que delicia, que bueno estaba.

Mientras le lamía, Luffy la miraba y veía como su cuerpo ya no se resistía a sus caricias y como empezaba a tener unos espasmos de un intenso placer. Hancock gemía de gusto, y al ver eso, Luffy adentraba más la lengua y le preguntó:

- ¿Te gusta, putita?

Era jodidamente obvio que le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, a lo que ella le contestó:

- ¡Por Dios! Como me está gustando esto… pero como me estás haciendo esto.

Hancock se llevaba el dedo índice a su boca y se lo chupaba mientras que con la otra mano, se apretaba los pezones, diciendo:

- Oh… mmm, que rico… sí… así, ¡Así!

Seguido de esto, Hancock cogía su cabeza para que la hundiese en su chochito, a lo que este aceptaba encantado. Sus gemidos empezaron a ponerle más cachondo de lo que ya lo estaba y le metió un dedo por el coño, a lo que ella respondió con un gemido más grande de los que había dado hasta entonces. Luffy metía y sacaba el dedo de su concha más y más rápido, y empezó a notar como ella empezaba a mojarse más de la cuenta, así, tuvo ella su primer orgasmo.

Luffy notaba como le brotaban sus flujos lentamente. Aquello parecía el manantial de su deseo, y no deseaba otra cosa más que probarlo, y lamerlo. Seguidamente, Hancock ya estaba totalmente entregada y le subió la cabeza hasta distancia de la suya, sin soltarle el mentón. Hancock se quedó unos instantes mirándole como agradeciéndole todo aquello, y para deleite suyo e inesperado, le comió la boca de lo excitadísima que ella estaba.

- Cabrón… ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme esto? Pero ahora te vas a enterar.

Hancock lo colocó encima suyo, hasta ese momento, Luffy no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba la cremallera de sus jeans abierta, pero parece que la zorrita de Hancock sí. Muy decidida, metió su mano, y le sacó su ya empalmada y gorda verga, así que haciéndose a su tacto, comenzó a masajeársela muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y en esa cercanía. Luffy se quitó los pantalones y sus slips preparándose ya para la acción.

- Ahora me toca… amor.

Hancock lo acostó en el sofá, para ella sacarse el resto de la ropa, sujetando el pene de su alumno. Con los movimientos de su mano comenzaba a acelerarse poco a poco y él notaba como su verga se ponía más gorda.

Luffy comenzaba a darse cuenta que había que reconocer que hasta ese momento no había visto nunca su polla tan gorda y tan dura. Otras veces había conseguido empalmarse considerablemente, pero jamás como en aquel momento, puesto que parece que Hancock notó como crecía el grosor de su pene y por fin se decidió a agacharse y empezar a introducirlo en su boca.

- ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo!

Aquella sensación de sus labios recorriendo su instrumento, le hizo sentir un escalofrío tremendo haciéndole temblar las piernas y poner sus ojos blancos. Hancock se la metió poco a poco hasta el fondo, y cuando estaba totalmente metida, comenzó a saborearla con su lengua,

- Que sensación, que gusto, que rico se siente… ¡Mierdas!

Ella allí agachada chupando su polla y él haciendo movimientos con la cadera de mete y saca. Se veía que Luffy quería follarse su boca y metía y sacaba su pene de su húmeda y ensalivada embocadura. Con su mano, Hancock empezó a acariciar sus huevos, hinchados como globos. En esos momentos, Luffy estaba ya casi a punto de botar toda mi esencia, y parece que Hancock también lo notó diciéndole:

- Ahora te voy a castigar, niño malo.

Y seguido de esto, Hancock se levantó y sentó encima del escritorio, abriendo sus piernas y con sus dos dedos empezó a abrir su concha chorreante. Luego le llamó con el dedo y le hizo que se acercara, tomándola de los muslos, abriéndola aún más y acercando su verga a su chocho.

- Creo, que te voy a castigar yo a ti… putita.

Y poco a poquito Luffy, empezó a introducir su glande todo morado en su vagina, solo la puntita, y sin ella esperarlo, pegó un embiste que hizo que todo su pene se metiera hasta donde empiezan los huevos en el chocho de aquella zorrita, que dio un grito que inundó toda aquella habitación. Debido a esto, el chico del sombrero de paja, tuvo que ponerle una mano en la boca para que no hiciese tanto ruido, ya que allí cerca estaban dando clase. Hancock le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello, y le decía con las suaves embestidas que recibía:

- Vamos, cabrón… a ver si vale la pena el riesgo que estoy corriendo.

Aquellas palabras le pusieron más cachondo todavía y empezó a meter toda su potencia dentro de ella. Notaba como toda su verga se inundaba de su esencia, percibiendo las paredes de su vagina cada vez más dilatadas, y allí estaba él, como si de un sueño se tratara, como si estuviera en una película XXX, follándose a la rectora que había hecho que se decidiese para ser la primera de todas, pensando en ese chocho que ahora era suyo. Cada vez notaba que su respiración se hacía más pronunciada y emitía gemidos y jadeos que se entrelazaban con los de Luffy.

- Luffy… oh Luffy… cógeme… cógeme.

- Eso hare… eso hago… ¡Oh, que chocho tan rico!

Aquello no parecía real. Luffy notaba como su polla crecía y crecía y como en cada metida sentía un placer glorioso, y la miraba a ella, y ahí estaba, con la cabeza inclinada hacia detrás, con los ojos cerrados, y él viendo como sus tetitas se movían al ritmo de mis movimientos.

Pensó que ese placer se podía hacer mayor y mientras metía y sacaba su verga del chocho, comenzó a acariciarle con su dedo pulgar el clítoris que estaba hinchadísimo de tanto placer que recibía, lo que hizo en ella una reacción de todo su cuerpo inclinándose hacia delante. Con la otra mano de Luffy, empezó a apretar los pezones de Hancock, que estaban durísimos a lo que ella no paraba de jadear.

- Aaaah… aaahh… ay Luffy… ahora si ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Cielos, que gusto sientoooooooo!

Decía Hancock con cara de auténtico vicio. Cuando Luffy ya notó que su polla estaba a punto de explotar, casi sin articular palabra entre jadeo y jadeo empezó a decirle:

- ¡Me corro, me corro, Hancock, me corro!

Ella oyendo esto, extiende la mano y sostiene la nuca del chico, mirándole con su expresión de esfuerzo, diciéndole:

- Eso es, es lo que quiero… que te corras, córrete, ¡Córrete!

Sus movimientos eran cada vez más pausados y parece que Hancock, debido a su experiencia, "suponemos todos", también notó que se iba a vaciar y cuando sus ojos se tornaron blancos, los chorros de Luffy inundaban aquella cuevita. Sus piernas llegaron incluso a flaquear y hacer un pequeño movimiento hacia abajo como si se desmayase, tratándose de ser su primera vez de este modo.

- Oh, demonios.

Era increíble, y le parecía de broma, no podía creer que se estuviera corriendo dentro de la concha de su rectora Hancock. Luffy no paraba de bombear semen, a lo que ella notaba y hacia que gritase con todo su poder, y para más deleite, ella tuvo otro orgasmo más. Este no supo cuantos llevaba ella, y notó como sus jugos empapaban su polla. Este chico no lo podía creer, porque ambos se habíamos corrido a la vez, siendo sus fluidos unidos en su polla y en su coño.

Aquella sensación de su polla toda mojadita, y su coño chorreante, y la cara de zorra que había puesto al correrse, le hizo elevarse al cielo. Aquello era lo mejor del mundo. Ambos se quedaron por un momento totalmente callados, sin mediar palabras, y mirándose el uno con el otro. Luffy acercó sus labios a los de ella, a lo que ella respondió metiendo su lengua, estando así un buen rato, besándose.

Ella abrazada su cuello, con sus sexos rozándose, mojados todavía. Ella le miró, y casi comprendió todo lo que le quería decir, puesto que Luffy sabía que aquello no estaba bien, que ella era su rectora, y que echando aquel polvo en la oficina, corrían un riesgo enorme, pero pensamos que valió la pena, porque él había disfrutado como nunca lo que había hecho, y ella también, como así se lo dijo.

- Luffy… eres genial para ser mi primer chico… eres fenomenal.

Luffy descansó su rostro en los grandes pechos de Hancock, mientras ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas.

- Tú también lo eres, Hancock. Eres la mejor.

Pero comprendieron en seguida que aquello no se podía repetir en el instituto. Luffy le dijo que aquello era lo más hermoso que le había pasado, a lo que le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Como era de esperarse, aquello se tenía que repetir, y a Luffy le daba igual donde pero sin duda había que repetirlo. Era la primera vez de este chico el cual dejaría de ser el mismo de antes.


	39. Lo Difícil de Esperar

Habiendo dejado a su amigo, el peliverde estaba descendiendo las escaleras y fue a buscar el salón de donde Robin daba clases, llegando a la puerta. Los latidos de su corazón eran muy fuertes y evidentes. Zoro estaba entusiasmado y contento por esto, aunque esa oportunidad era igual de complicada y difícil que la de Luffy, con la excepción que él dio el primer paso.

- Ahí debe estar… bien… entraré.

Zoro cruza la puerta y se sienta en un puesto desocupado para poder contemplar desde lo alto a su sensual profesora, dar clases al resto de un montón de imbéciles a quien él no le interesaba verlos. Ella estaba abajo, con una blusa descotada de color azul oscuro y unos ajustados pantalones grises oscuros sin bolsillos, los cuales le marcaban preciosamente las caderas y el culo, sin obviar el bultito que le hacía sacar la saliva obligadamente.

- Pero mira que buena que está.

Ella cargaba el cabello recogido con una vuelta y portaba unos lentes que la hacían ver más sensual que intelectual. Mientras ella daba la clase, desde abajo alzó la mirada y lo vio a su pupilo, sentado en un puesto alto. Es cuando Robin poco a poco comenzaba a sonreír y seguía dando la clase para no distraerse. En lo alto, Zoro sonreía diciéndose a sí mismo:

- La he hecho distraerse, es obvio que está pensando en lo que el sábado… y ahora es miércoles, y me extraña.

Así permaneció este chico, mirando todo ese espectáculo perfecto, contemplando sus bellas nalgas que lucían portentosas. Toda la clase mientras pudo, este chico no apartó la vista de sus nalgas y esas sensuales caderas y largas piernas, sin obviar los grandes pechos que anhelaban ser probados.

Terminando la clase, sus miradas se cruzaron varias veces, intercambiando sonrisas que solo ellos sabían identificar y como contestar desde la distancia. Nadie se enteraba lo que ellos hacían, aunque algunos se preguntaban qué era lo que ese pendejo peliverde hacía en ese salón. Al final de la clase, ocurriendo lo que se esperaba, cuando todos los compañeros se retiraron del salón, Zoro se quedó en silencio, descendiendo las escaleras y viendo como ella desde abajo decía:

- Espero que hayas llegado a mi clase de oyente, para aprender lo que viene para el siguiente examen…

Aunque cuando veía que este chico terminaba de descender los escalones, sintiendo como él le hacía acelerar los latidos de su corazón, le terminó de decir:

- … y si no es eso, ¿Has venido a verme porque me extrañas?

Zoro se encogía de hombros como todo chico inocente, y avanzó otros pasos más hacia ella, serio en sus ojos y con una leve sonrisa de media boca. Ella recostaba las manos en el escritorio muy relajada, pero por su respiración agitada, se notaba que Zoro la hacía sentir nerviosa.

- Es obvio que he llegado para dos cosas en especial… una, era para oír la clase y saber que tarea íbamos a hacer.

- Interesante, ¿Y la segunda?

- La segunda eres tú, Robin.

Quedándose ambos solos, Zoro aprovechó y se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole un beso muy profundo y de lentitud para no parecer un desesperado. Robin extiende sus manos hacia la espalda de Zoro y se aferra a él, aprisionándolo. Mientras lo besaba, ella suspiraba con su respiración, para separarse de los labios del chico, descansando su boca abierta que jadeaba la excitación.

- Oh Zoro… te extrañaba…

Eso encendió a Zoro, al punto de dirigir sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja, diciéndole:

- ¿En serio? ¿Me extrañabas?

- Demasiado, tonto… quería sentir tus besos… tu lengua dentro de mí.

Zoro pasaba sus labios en el cuello de la morena, mientras sus manos estaban sujetando esas bellas caderas, para luego recostar su erecto pene sobre el frente vaginal de ella, diciéndole:

- Te deseo, Robin. Te deseo demasiado.

Y sin más que decir, Zoro de nuevo buscó la boca de Robin, entregándose en otro sediento beso de pasión. Robin no quería perder nada de lo que le ofrecía su pupilo, pero mientras lo besaba y colocaba sus manos en el fornido pecho del chico, sintió que Zoro bajaba las manos y tocaba sus nalgas. Zoro estaba excitado a tal punto que agarró con firmeza el culo sin perder nada, pero Robin estaba perdiendo el control y jadeaba.

- No… aquí no… para… para un poco, Zoro.

Pero este chico estaba perdido en la maravilla de su cuerpo y desabotonó su blusa, empezando a lamer sus senos. El peliverde bajó sus manos a sus piernas de nuevo, sosteniendo los muslos con firmeza, diciéndole al oído:

- Me vuelves loco, mi reina… me tienes cautivo en tus senos.

Robin se excitaba más y más, pero se controló un poco y eso fue suficiente para sostener el rostro de su pupilo, el cual respiraba incesantemente. Ella lo mira con una sonrisa enternecedora y le dice:

- Zoro, tienes que parar, porque me estoy excitando demasiado… para, por favor, aquí nos pueden ver, puedo tener problemas si se llegan a enterar que me estoy besando con un alumno y más aún por hacerlo en horarios de clases.

Entendiendo la gravedad de lo que estaba pasando, Zoro decidió controlarse y acomodarse el pene erecto. Se suena los huesos del cuello y dijo:

- Está bien… me es difícil controlarme, Robin.

- Eso lo sé, soy la razón de tu descontrol y de tu excitación… pero tienes que prometerme que no me meterás en problemas con nadie.

- Lo prometo, perdóname.

Pero por un instante más, Zoro abrazó de la cintura a Robin de nuevo, y le dio un suave beso para ir calmando poco a poco su sed, preguntándole:

- ¿Pero como hago para controlarme y no besar a una sensual mujer que me atrae en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber?

Oyendo esto, Robin se ríe gustosa por el halago que le dio el chico el cual quería seguir besándola, pero ella le coloca la mano en la boca mientras él la tenía abrazada, diciéndole:

- Tendrás que hacerlo, mi amor… y confío en que pondrás en uso tu autocontrol.

Así que soltando su mano de la boca del chico, ella se abotona la blusa de nuevo y recoge sus cosas, para irse a su siguiente clase, dejando a Zoro sentado encima del escritorio, calmando su sed. Antes de salir del salón, la sensual profesora regresa hacia donde estaba Zoro y dice:

- Uno para el resto del día.

Y acercó sus labios a los de Zoro, besándolo para luego reírse e irse del salón. El peliverde la ve salir después de este beso y se acuesta en el escritorio, cerrando sus ojos y diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Como me encanta esta mujer.

En pocas palabras, para un hombre que ha visto más bragas que un diseñador de modelos de certámenes de belleza, el autocontrol era muy escaso, y el solo hecho de que le hagan esperar, resultaba ser una tortura. Suerte para Zoro que ella estaba asegurada y nadie se la iba a quitar, pero la espera valdría la pena. De ese modo, Zoro estaría más entusiasmado y acumulaba las ganas eternas de follársela.

Cayendo el viernes, tras las clases vistas y los duros ensayos, Kings and Foxes se estaban preparando para el lunes, el cual era el día en el que comenzarían a participar en la batalla de bandas. Zoro estaba caminando por los pasillos con sus baquetas y estaba caminando junto con su amigo Luffy, el cual le contaba los porvenires de lo que sucedió con Hancock.

- Y como te dije… entré a la oficina, me senté en el sofá y cuando se descuidó, le tomé del culo.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sorprendió al punto de no creerlo.

- Mientes, maldito desgraciado.

- Te lo juro por la carne asada con guasacaca, que es así como te lo digo… de ahí luego, ella se hizo la dura pero yo la incentivé a que me diera el chocho…

Caminaban ascendiendo las escaleras para el salón de clases en el que verían a Robin de nuevo, y Zoro continuaba esperando la declaración que le estaría dando su tarado amigo.

- Ajá… ¿Y qué pasó? ¿La follaste?

Solo una sonrisa pudo ser evidenciada en el rostro del chico del sombrero de paja, similar a la que daba por placer, haciendo que Zoro gritase de sorpresa, para abrazar a su amigo, dándole golpes en el estomago.

- Eres un simplón boca floja… ¿De verdad lo hiciste?

- Ya te dije que sí, y lo disfruté bastante para ser la primera vez en mi vida.

- De verdad que te admiro, eres el único de todos nosotros que pudo ligarse un chocho de una mujer mayor.

Estos dos continuaban caminando, y cuando estaban entrando al salón, esperaban en silencio hasta que llegase la profesora, la cual entra tras unos largos minutos. El corazón del peliverde dio un vuelco dentro de sí mismo, haciéndolo sentir muy emocionado y sonriente, oyendo que Luffy le preguntaba:

- ¿Oye, y por cierto? ¿Qué esperas para gozarte la vagina de Robin?

La pregunta lo hizo sacar de la inspiración que tenía Zoro, contemplando un verdadero monumento de sensualidad. Mirando a Luffy le pregunta:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Qué cuanto vas a seguir esperando para poder cogerte a Robin?

- No es sencillo como crees, Luffy… esa mujer vale demasiado la pena como para tener sexo con ella, así como tú lo has hecho con Hancock… y pensar que la rectora era tan putita como para abrir sus piernas para ti.

- Eso se llama suerte, cabrón.

Robin comienza a dar la clase, y en todo el transcurso de la hora, volvía aquel intercambio de miradas disimuladas entre la profesora y el alumno. Era la hora eterna que este chico podía disfrutar con aquella mujer que le hacía tener erecciones momentáneas y varias poluciones nocturnas.

Aquella mujer desde abajo, solo podía disimular para calmar esas ansias que al igual que el chico libidinoso, ella también lo sentía. Hubo una parte en la que Robin estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra, y dejó caer accidentalmente el marcador acrílico al suelo. Ella hace un gesto de sorpresa y le da la espalda a Zoro para agacharse y recogerlo, haciendo que este chico abriese sus ojos de la sorpresa, diciendo:

- Oh, que culo… ya quiero follármela, maldición.

No supo si lo hizo intencionalmente o no, pero Zoro no le importaba eso. Miró lo que tenía que mirar y eso era lo que más importaba. A un lado, Luffy estaba riéndose por esto, diciendo:

- Estás enfermo por ella, Zoro.

- Soy un maldito enfermo, y ya no aguanto las ganas de correrme dentro de ella… ¿Cómo será su vagina?

- Que me importa esa mierda a mí, averígualo y ya.

Seguido de esto, pasó la hora y había terminado la clase. En silencio, Robin recoge sus cosas y sale del salón antes que sus propios alumnos, pero antes de irse ella miró directamente hacia donde estaba sentado Zoro, dándole la sorpresa de guiñarle el ojo.

Habiendo visto esto, Zoro sonríe y recoge sus cosas para levantarse con mucha prisa, yéndose detrás de ella, oyendo que su amigo le decía:

- Oi, Zoro… recuerda que hoy tendremos ensayo para el lunes… ya iniciamos la batalla de bandas.

Y antes de salir, Zoro le dice:

- Seguro, hoy en mi departamento a las cuatro de la tarde.

Luffy lo ve irse y recoge sus cosas, riéndose por esto y descendiendo para irse a otro lado. Ya afuera, Zoro estaba caminando por los pasillos solitarios, buscando a su sensual profesora que había desaparecido de su vista. Comienza a preocuparse por no encontrarla, y queda entre unos salones desocupados, viendo que nadie salía de ahí. Se lleva la mano a la cabeza y suspira profundamente diciéndose a sí mismo:

- No puede ser, se me ha escapado Robin.

Cuando de momento, Zoro se da cuenta que al final del pasillo estaba yéndose Robin sola con pasos lentos. Este sonríe en silencio y se va tras ella para alcanzarla justo cuando salía hacia su auto, diciéndole:

- ¿Pensabas irte sin mí, Robin?

Ella voltea hacia atrás y sonríe diciendo:

- Sabía que me seguirías.

- ¿Acaso era difícil quedarme sin hacer nada?

Este estaba acercándose hacia ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarla, Robin coloca la mano en la boca del chico y le detiene diciéndole:

- Nos pueden ver aquí, tontillo.

Zoro se controló como podía, aunque no sabía si hacerlo. Se echó hacia atrás resignado y se cruzó de brazos.

- Tarde o temprano tendrán que enterarse, ¿No?

- No lo sé, pero no quiero que lo sepan aquí… tenemos que tener cuidado y.

Mientras ella decía esto, el peliverde miró a su alrededor y dijo:

- No hay nadie que nos ve.

Crean o no, Robin hacía un esfuerzo por contenerse y lanzarse a los brazos de su pupilo. Este hacía el esfuerzo de no arruinar nada respecto a ella y debido a esto, el peliverde no tuvo más opción que retirarse de ese lugar, dándole la espalda a Robin.

- Supongo que te veré luego, ¿No? De todos modos, debo estudiar para otras materias y tengo que estudiar algo de derecho internacional público… así que, hasta la próxima.

Mientras se iba hacia dentro de nuevo para buscar a sus amigos, Zoro escuchó que Robin le dijo:

- ¿Irás a mi casa hoy en la noche? Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer con respecto a ese tema.

Zoro se detiene sonriente y voltea hacia ella, suspirando triunfante ya que estaría de nuevo en su casa, aprovechando para seguir insistiendo con ella.

- Está bien, ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?

- Lo más pronto posible… tengo algo que te gustará.

Y dicho esto, Robin sonríe con picardía entrando a su auto y emprendiendo marcha lejos de la universidad. Zoro estaba sonriente por lo que ella le dijo, ansioso de saber que era lo que le tenía esperado. Así que saliendo él de la universidad se dirige hacia su respectivo ensayo con los chicos.

Llegando a su departamento, el peliverde esperaba que el resto de sus amigos llegasen para dar inicio al ensayo, quedándoles solo ese fin de semana para dar inicio a la batalla de las bandas. Estaban todos reunidos en esa sala de ensayos.

- Chicos, es momento de escoger cuales serán las canciones que tocaremos en la batalla de las bandas.

Zoro sentado en la batería, anotaba la lista de las canciones que han estado ensayando siempre y la entrega a Sanji, diciéndole:

- Esas son las canciones que hemos ensayado… nos enfocamos demasiado en Dream Theater, dejando a un lado las demás canciones, sin saber si estas son determinantes para nosotros.

- No hay nada malo con eso, marimo de mierda; pero si deseas ensayar algo a último momento, creo que deberíamos considerar que al menos tiene que ser una más sencilla.

A un lado de todo esto, Usopp y Luffy regresaban de la cocina con unas cervezas y habiendo escuchado esto que dijeron sus amigos, aportaron sus ideas diciendo:

- Creo que las canciones que tenemos, son muy fáciles para ser consideradas como unas armas sorpresas ante bandas de géneros progresivos… no sabemos si ellos se atreverán a usar eso contra nosotros.

- Usopp tiene razón, chicos. Deberíamos aprendernos aunque sea una canción difícil.

La banda se estaba enfocando en canciones sencillas de la banda que usaban. Canciones sencillas como These Walls, I Walk Beside You, Prophets of War, Forsaken, Whiter, This is the Life y The Bigger Picture. Estas canciones eran muy sencillas a los ojos de cualquier músico que conozco de fondo el género de la música progresiva, pero para estos chicos era un buen comienzo si se enfrentaban a bandas sencillas de géneros simplistas.

Sanji se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a Zoro diciéndole:

- ¿Te parecen bien estas canciones, marimo?

Ahí es cuando Zoro justamente recibía una llamada a su celular. Sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo se da cuenta que era el número de Robin, y el peliverde se da cuenta de la hora, diciendo:

- Creo que algunas de esas canciones pueden ser sustituidas por otras.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Quizá anexemos The Root of All Evil en vez de I Walk Beside You… y anexemos The Shattered Fortress por Whiter.

Viendo como todo esto parecía tener un favor mejor para la banda, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, y de inmediato vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Zoro. Usopp lo ve y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?

Ahí es cuando Zoro se levanta de la batería y se dirige a su balcón para hablar en privado, contestando a su profesora.

- Robin, disculpa no contestarte es que estaba ensayando…

Y desde el otro lado, Robin estaba sentada en su sala de estar y sonreía diciendo:

- Pensé que vendrías hoy temprano… ¿te falta mucho?

- Más o menos ensayar como dos canciones y…

Pero Robin le interrumpe sonriendo y diciéndole algo que le estaba haciendo titubea si ir o no.

- ¿Sabes que hoy te tengo una sorpresa?

- Sí, eso lo sé.

- No quieres que se te arruine la sorpresa, ¿Verdad?

La curiosidad es una perra desalmada que nos es capaz de jugar hasta la mayor de las bromas. Zoro se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y suspiraba ansioso, diciendo:

- Por supuesto que no quiero arruinar nada.

- Entonces, tienes una hora para que termines todo el ensayo, te bañes, te vistas y vengas a mi casa para estudiar y… veremos cómo nos resulta.

Y habiendo dicho esto, Robin le cuelga el teléfono a su pupilo, haciendo que se sienta mucho más presionado por causa de lo que le dijo. Zoro no tuvo más opción que entrar de nuevo a la sala de su departamento y sentarse en la batería diciendo:

- Tenemos veinte minutos para tocar unas últimas canciones y me largo de aquí.

Todos estaban extrañados por la actitud de Zoro, siendo Luffy el que le preguntó diciendo:

- ¿Qué mierdas es lo que te pasa?

- Que tengo cosas que hacer y… desgraciadamente debo cortarles el rollo, porque tengo que ir a estudiar y eso implica estar toda la noche en el único lugar del mundo en donde yo debo estar, malditos tarados.

Así que gracias a la repentina información de Zoro, la banda ensayó las dos canciones que Zoro sugirió para cambiarse y las ensayaron a la perfección. Media hora después, todos se fueron y el peliverde entró desesperado a bañarse y a vestirse para estar listo y preparado.

- Voy tarde, maldita sea.

Vistiéndose lo más rápido posible con una de esas camisas que le venían bien por el momento, el peliverde estaba listo para salir de su departamento, contando solamente con veinte minutos para llegar a la casa de Robin, gracias al psicoterror que ella le causó, haciéndole pensar que a lo mejor le fallaría si no llegase.

Zoro se apresuró lo más que pudo para llegar a la casa de Robin, tomándose veinticinco minutos. El peliverde había llegado a su casa cinco minutos tarde. Este camina hacia la puerta y estaba jadeando demasiado hasta que al tocar el timbre, se da cuenta que sale a la puerta, la profesora cruzándose de brazos con un poco de seriedad en su rostro:

- Llegas cinco minutos tarde, Zoro.

No lo podía creer. La profesora estaba vestida con una descotada blusa negra, portando una corta falta gris que dejaba evidenciar en sus piernas, el ligero negro que acompañaba el hilo dental. Zoro estaba babeando cuando miró esas sensuales piernas con ese ligero, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

- Joder, lo siento Robin.

- No lo sientas, Zoro… entra de una vez que ya pensaré como castigarte, niño malo.

Zoro entra a la casa de su sensual profesora y ve que ella lo hace llevar hacia el patio trasero, en el cual ellos hacían sus tareas de costumbre. Robin se cruza de brazos y hace sentar a su pupilo en la silla, y habiendo hecho esto, este chico escucha lo que ella le dice:

- Bien, por haber llegado tarde, te pondré difícil tu tarea, cariño.

El peliverde siente presión de la cual no le gustaba, pero tratándose de ella, solo podía disfrutar lo que ocurriría.

- ¿Mas difícil? Eso no es justo Robin…

- ¿Acaso pedí que hablaras, Zoro?

Poco a poco Robin comenzaba a demostrar su lado autoritario con un chico complicado de mandar. No le agradaba esto, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente a ver qué era lo necesario de ver. La sensual profesora se sienta frente a él y se desabrocha un botón de la blusa, para cruzarse de piernas, dejando ver el amarre del liguero.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tarea pendiente tenías para mí, para que estudiemos?

Así que Zoro desviando la atención de las piernas y las tetas de Robin, cierra sus ojos y se concentra en lo que estudiarían. Saca un cuaderno de notas y dice:

- La convención de Viena, sobre el derecho de los tratados.

- ¿Y qué hay que estudiar?

- Todo, literalmente.

Habiendo dicho esto, el peliverde se queda ansioso de saber que pasaría, y Robin solo se levanta para traer unos libros y otras cosas más, colocándolas en la mesa, diciendo:

- Pues, a estudiar entonces.

Y así mismo, estuvieron por unos largos minutos repasando algunas cosas aparentes. La mente del peliverde estaba cauterizada al punto de no estar pendiente de otra cosa que del atractivo cuerpo de Robin y de su sensual vestimenta. Llegada la hora de las preguntas, la profesora pregunta:

- Bien, ya hemos durado bastante estudiando… ¿Listo para las preguntas, Zoro?

El peliverde no había estudiado mucho, pero no aceptó un no por respuesta y mucho menos se retractaría de todo. Así que se acomodó en su asiento y sonriente como si no pasara nada, dijo:

- Pregúntame lo que sea, Robin… estoy preparado para todo.

Seguido de esto, la sensual profesora estaba sonriente y sorprendida, pero hizo algo que este chico no se esperó. Colocó sus manos en la mesa y la rodó a un lado, dejando a Zoro sentado en la silla, muy dudoso de lo que pasaría. Ella se acercó un poco más al chico sentado y parada delante de él, le pregunta:

- Bien, haré unas preguntas en todo esto… y si contestas bien…

Es cuando Robin se lleva la mano derecha hacia sus pechos y comienza a masajeárselos delante de Zoro, terminando de decir:

- … poco a poco, las preguntas se harán más difíciles.

Zoro no lo podía creer. Estaba viendo a esta sensual mujer manosearse a sí misma, provocándose excitación. Resonaba su garganta y miraba como se manoseaba, palideciendo en seguida.

- ¿Esto es en serio?

- Es tan serio como que si respondes bien, te premiaré.

¡Genial! El peliverde ansiaba que comenzara con esto y veía como esta mujer comenzaba rodeándole en la silla, hasta que ella preguntó:

- Pregunta N° 1: ¿Qué dice el artículo 1 de la convención?

Seguido de esto, Zoro estaba recordando la respuesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y responde diciendo:

- La presente convención se aplica a los tratados entre Estados… ¿Esa?

- Muy bien, ahora pasamos a la siguiente pregunta, amor…

Pero lo que Zoro no se imaginó era que Robin estaba acercándose a él, y sorprendiéndolo, abrió sus piernas y se sentó encima de este chico. El peliverde estaba como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Tenía los enormes pechos de la sensual profesora delante de sí mismo y que casi le tocaban.

- Pero Robin… ¿Qué haces?

Ella estaba sentada con sus piernas abiertas, encima de Zoro, levantando un poco más la falda para dejar casi ver las bragas negras que ella usaba. Lo mira con sensualidad y seriedad, diciéndole:

- ¿Qué hago? Te evalúo.

- ¿De esta manera?

- Te dije que si respondías bien, te daría una sorpresa… una muy buena sorpresa.

Zoro estaba sintiendo como las ganas de tomarla eran grandes, pero al mover sus manos, ella las retuvo hacia abajo, diciéndole:

- No, no, no… Zoro… este es mi juego, no puedes tocarme… no te atrevas a tocarme.

Este chico estaba completamente excitado. Quería ponerle las manos encima y no se podía contener.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque pierdes el juego… así que seguirás respondiendo y a medida que vayas respondiendo bien, te recompensaré mejor.

Ahí estaban ellos dos. Ella sentada encima de él, controlándose ambos para no perder el juego y para no romper el pacto. Zoro sudaba nervioso como un futbolista en segundo tiempo, y resonaba su garganta, diciendo:

- Bien… la otra pregunta.

Robin veía eso y disfrutaba poner nervioso a Zoro. Alzando la ceja, se inclinó hacia atrás, para que este chico viese el tamaño de los pechos balancearse, y se sostiene de la rodilla del chico hacia atrás, colocando su otra mano en el pecho, diciendo:

- Pregunta N° 2: ¿Qué se entiende por tratado?

Inmediatamente, Zoro cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse más en lo que estaba pasando y tartamudeaba diciendo:

- Eh… creo que… es un acuerdo internacional celebrado por escrito entre Estados y regido por el derecho internacional.

- ¿Es todo?

- Es lo que me acuerdo.

- Bien…

Así que seguido de esto, Robin se desabrocha un par de botones de la blusa y se le sienta a horcajadas. Le desabrocha su camisa para mantenerle los pectorales exhibidos y ella acerca sus enormes tetas descubiertas en su rostro.

- … has respondido bien, pero te faltó más.

Zoro mantiene su mirada hacia esos pechos enormes y siente su pene salírsele del pantalón. La razón por la que se contenía era para poder probar que era fuerte, pero que va, no lo era.

- Ok… siguiente pregunta.

- Bien, la tercera… ¿Qué se entiende por ratificación?

La mente del chico no podía ni siquiera concentrarse en lo que es un articulo. Con los pechos casi descubiertos delante de sí mismo y con las enormes piernas sensuales rodeando sus caderas, ¿Quién mierdas se iría a concentrar? Zoro perdió el hilo y no sabía cómo responder a eso.

- Eh… ¿Siguiente pregunta?

- No la hay… debes responder la pregunta.

- No puedo, pienso en otras cosas.

Ella se acerca a él y le lame los labios, desabrochándose un tercer botón de la blusa y lo mira con travesura en los ojos, acariciándose su pecho y preguntando:

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?

Zoro no sabe en realidad en que pensar, pero su mirada no se quita de esos pechos, de ese vientre y de querer mirar más abajo.

- No pienso en más nada que hacerte mía.

Es en ese entonces que Robin desliza una mano por todo el torso de su pupilo hasta alcanzar su paquete, posando su mano allí y agarrándolo con firmeza para luego preguntar tanteando el cinturón del hombre con su otra mano:

- ¿Solo piensas en eso? ¿Solo piensas en mí como una mujer con la que desfogarte?

- No solo eso… tengo que ser honesto contigo, Robin.

- Dímelo.

- Tengo ganas de poder terminar este juego y poder follarte… es mi deseo.

- Pues no romperás tu promesa aun, no hasta que yo lo diga.

Robin seguido de esto le mete las manos por su espalda y se quita el sujetador, haciendo que él no pueda verle los pechos por la blusa. Zoro estaba perdido en el brasier y luego en esos pechos que deseaba comerlos, dejándose caer la baba de la comisura de la boca, mientras que ella le dice:

- Solo me necesitas para calentarte, por lo que veo… me darás la patada entonces cuando me haga vieja, ¿No es así?

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en esos pechos, era obvio que quería verlos, pero desgraciadamente tendría que seguir esperando por concluir el regalo. Así que tuvo que contestar a ella por tal pregunta diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo crees eso? No es nada mas por eso... eres más que una sensual mujer misteriosa, eres... oh... ¡Maldición no puedo controlarme!

- Tendrás que hacerlo, Zoro, si piensas estar conmigo. Si dices que no es cierto lo que digo, ilumíname. ¿Que mas soy?

- Maldición, ¿Qué no te basta con saber que eres la que me enciende? Eres el combustible que enciende mi motor.

Oyendo esto, Robin solo opta por reírse y rodea el cuello del peliverde, para tenerlo cara a cara, diciéndole:

- Vaya, eso sí que fue gracioso, pero es justo.

Ella acercó sus labios hacia los de Zoro y lo besó dulcemente, cambiando la dinámica del juego. Tal vez Robin quiera ser una mujer controladora con este chico, pero no puede evitar exacerbar su lado romántico. Él poco a poco movió sus manos y rodeó las caderas de la profesora para poder tenerla consigo y se entregó a ese beso apasionado que ella le ofrecía, pero de pronto Zoro siente que su pene sale de cauce. Ella lo ve salirse y le pregunta:

- Se ve delicioso, tiene un buen tamaño y se ve firme… parecen 22 de largo y 4 de ancho.

- Tú lo provocas, mi reina.

- Tiene un buen tamaño, no desesperes que pronto podrás tenerme.

Habiendo terminado de darle un último beso pequeño, Robin se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la casa, pero Zoro estaba muy caliente por esto y se levanta apresurado para ir detrás de ella, alcanzándole en la puerta de la cocina.

- Espera… no te vayas aun.

Zoro la abraza por detrás, colocando sus manos en su cintura, recostando su erecto pene en el culo de ella, reposando sus labios en el cuello de su sensual profesora. Ella sostiene los antebrazos del chico y cierra sus ojos, disfrutando de sus besos con una sonrisa, pero luego se calma volteando el rostro hacia él, diciéndole:

- No Zoro… sé que te mata el deseo de tenerme, pero tienes que esperar por mí… te prometo que lo haré cuando estemos juntos.

- Está bien, preciosa.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro la suelta y se mete las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo conforme. Robin voltea hacia él y le sostiene el rostro, mirándole con una bella sonrisa de las que ella sabía dar, diciéndole:

- Quiero que ese día sea especial, muy placentero, eres un chico muy apasionado y creo que me podrás satisfacer.

Y dicho esto, Robin acercó sus suaves labios y besó a este chico, rodeándolo con sus brazos en la espalda, mientras que él la abrazó de la cintura y la retomó como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca, para seguir besándola durante lo poco que le quedaba de tiempo con ella en esa noche.

Cada vez le costaba trabajo aguantar el esperar para follársela. Así pasaron unos días, al acabar las clases en el salón él la besaba y ella dejaba que disfrutara de su cuerpo tocándola encima de su ropa, le preguntaba cuando podrían estar juntos y ella le respondía que no faltaba mucho. Poco a poco todo estaría dando resultados.

* * *

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Lunanoe, solo tú me haces causar todo esto... y sé que lo disfrutarás tanto como yo lo hago contigo, XD**


	40. Los Primeros Clasificados - Parte 1

El día esperado para los chicos ha llegado. Muchos de los participantes de las bandas de toda la ciudad y en las afueras de la ciudad, participarán en el evento de grandes músicos y aquel que reuniría a todos por un motivo en especial. El titulo del metal máster.

Todos llegaban a ese día tan especial. Muchos estaban entusiasmados por participar en ese certamen, y se preparaban para dar inicio a algo tan grande. Kings and Foxes entraban al edificio del concurso y se adentraron para contemplar a esa gran masa de músicos y espectadores. Luffy suspira profundamente diciendo:

- Bueno chicos, hemos llegado… a hacer de las nuestras.

Sanji se sacaba su cigarro y le decía a Usopp:

- ¿Les dijiste a las chicas que estaríamos aquí?

- Así es, pero al parecer Kaya dijo que vendría nada más con Nami.

- ¿Y qué hay de Vivi?

- No lo sé.

Pero a un lado, Zoro se estaba preparando con las baquetas en manos, y decía sonriente:

- ¿A quién le importa una mierda esas mujeres? Vamos a tocar en la batalla de las bandas… que ellas se ocupen de venir solas.

Dicho esto, provocó las molestias en Sanji y en Usopp, los cuales comenzaron a pelear con Zoro, dejando que Luffy se riese de todos ellos. Seguido de esto, hizo su entrada en ese lugar, una de las bandas más molestas del mundo. Kid y sus amigos ven a estos cuatro parados en el recibidor y aplaude diciendo:

- Vaya, miren nada más… los que pretenden ser músicos vienen a probar que tan pésimos son.

Todos se reincorporan de lo que hacían y es cuando Luffy se cruza de brazos, diciendo:

- Y yo que pensé que ustedes, cabrones, serían los que estarían acomodando el sonido, probando los monitores y hacer todo un escándalo para ser nada mas unos perdedores.

- Ya quisieras eso, pero para tu suerte, no te voy a joder a coñazos, solo vengo a participar en la batalla de las bandas y ganarme el titulo del metal máster.

Dicho esto, le pasa por un lado y se aleja de ellos con el resto de su banda, para esperar a que sean nombrados. Zoro se saca a Sanji de un lado y se muestra serio diciéndole a su amigo:

- Creo que ese homo quiere que lo jodas rápido.

- Sí claro, vengan, vamos a esperar nuestra participación.

- Adelante.

Así que sin más que decir al respecto, estos cuatro se mezclaron con el resto de los músicos que esperaban participar, y es cuando se dan cuenta que ya adentro estaba Nami, Vivi y Kaya, esperándolos. Sanji las ve y dice:

- Oigan chicas, ¿En donde estaban?

Es cuando todos se saludan, a diferencia de Luffy con Nami el cual solo le levanta la mano, sonriéndole. Ella lo tomó como algo normal pero presintió que ya nada era lo mismo y que ahora le parecía molestar que solo le levantase la mano como un tarado. De pronto, Zoro ve que Vivi estaba muy nerviosa y le pregunta:

- Oi, Vivi, estás inquieta. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Y sin más que decir, la chica de cabellos azules mira hacia Luffy y le dice:

- ¿Puedo reunirme un momento con la banda?

Nadie sabía nada de esto, y es cuando Luffy accede dudoso de todo esto. Estos cinco se fueron a un lugar más apartado, y es cuando Luffy le pregunta:

- ¿Qué sucede, Vivi?

En cambio Vivi, tras haber mirado hacia su alrededor, se mostró muy asustada y dijo:

- Necesito su ayuda, chicos.

- Sí, claro… ¿Qué sucede?

- Me inscribí en la batalla de las bandas… y no tengo banda.

Dicho esto, la chica de cabellos azules se ganó las extrañas miradas de todos, siendo Sanji el que le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué te inscribiste si no tienes banda?

- Es que los vi tocar a ustedes y me parecieron demasiado increíbles con lo que hacen… y fue cuando pensé… pues…

La mirada de la chica lo decía todo. Zoro se acercó a Sanji y le dijo a Vivi:

- ¿Acaso quieres que nosotros seamos los músicos de tus canciones?

Vivi solo asintió con su cabeza. Los chicos se llevaron las manos a sus cabezas y Usopp se preocupó diciendo:

- Si se enteran que estamos en otra banda, nos pueden expulsar… ¿Es que no pensaste eso antes de inscribirte?

Sanji interviene entre todos y dice:

- Oi, no es para tanto.

- ¿No es para tanto? Perderemos por todo lo que hemos pasado, y ensayado… si nos descubren, no valdrá para nada de nada.

Zoro veía esta discusión y se cruzó de brazos, para mirar directamente hacia donde estaba Luffy, el cual estaba sonriendo y asintiendo con su cabeza.

- Oigan chicos, creo que están exagerando demasiado con esto… creo que en este caso…

Y estando cerca de Vivi, Luffy le sonríe y le coloca las manos en los hombros a Usopp y a Sanji para que se calmasen, explicándoles:

- … no creo que suceda nada malo si apoyamos a Vivi en su actuación, y creo que exageramos, porque lo nuestro es la música… aun así sea ayudando a otros… y ustedes dos deben calmarse.

Sanji se siente aliviado y Usopp baja la guardia, aunque Zoro se acerca y se da cuenta de que estaba llegando el grupo de Hawkins, y ve con sorpresa que los miembros de su banda, tienen togas en las que a los músicos no se le ven las caras. Pensando en una excelente idea, este sonríe y dice:

- Ya sé como haremos, chicos.

Seguido de esto, en el escenario aparece Trafalgar Law, para anunciar la participación de todos. Aparece tomando el micrófono con una gran chaqueta abrochada de color negro, y unos pantalones rojos oscuros, y su gorro blanco, diciendo:

- ¡Bienvenidos, todos ustedes, bastardos cabrones hijos de la grandísima puta!

Y con esta tierna bienvenida, todos los participantes y espectadores se acercaron al centro del espacio de los espectadores. Law se veía muy animado ante todos los demás oyentes y dice:

- Hoy comenzaremos con la eliminatoria de las bandas, y antes de empezar, me han dicho que muchas bandas han abandonado la competencia por asuntos externos que ninguno de ustedes, cabrones, se van a enterar.

Muchos de los que estaban abajo, se vieron y comenzaron a sollozar misteriosos por todo. Luffy mira a Zoro a su lado y ambos alzan los hombros.

- ¿Acaso se han ido muchos de los que conocemos?

- No lo sé, Luffy, pero por mí que se vayan a la mierda los pendejos de Kid y Killer.

- Cierto.

Law vuelve con ellos y dice:

- Nos quedan solamente dieciséis bandas que participaran en la eliminatoria y serán ellos los que participarán, pero los que están aquí son prueba que no perderán su oportunidad… así que pendejos cabrones, prepárense para la primera batalla… en este primer desafío de la eliminatoria, dos se enfrentarán en ocho duelos, con la canción que prefieran… pierdan y así mismo serán eliminados.

En seguida, todos se mantuvieron expectantes con lo que Law iba a decir al respecto. Zoro estaba de brazos cruzados debajo de la tarima y al saber que eran 16 los que quedaban, eso le restaría mayor importancia a quienes estaría enfrentándose, pero de ese modo estaría más cerca de la eliminación.

Mientras estaba solo abajo, se le acerca a un lado, la mismísima Tashigi que al verlo de arriba abajo, le pregunta:

- Así que tú también has decidido quedarte… por un instante, pensé que te irías al diablo, Zoro.

Este la mira de arriba abajo y resopla sus labios ignorando lo que dijo.

- Como sea, me da igual lo que hagas, pero creo que te mereces el beneficio de la duda, así que no me importa.

- No lo sé pero creo que le das demasiada importancia a todo lo que pasa y pues… yo ganaré.

Estos en seguida se miran muy serios, y Tashigi sonríe para acercarse más a Zoro y decirle:

- ¿Crees que ganarás?

Más este no siente ni siquiera alguna atracción hacia esta mujer, y le codea para alejarla de su espacio personal, diciéndole:

- A cualquier cabrón que se me atraviese, lo rajaré de arriba abajo.

En la tarima, aparece de nuevo Law y anuncia los primeros que se batirían en el duelo de las bandas.

- ¡Bien, ahora quiero que suban sus pendejos culos hasta la tarima, Disdainful y Clown Disease!

La primera de las bandas era la de Tashigi, así que esta chica se da la vuelta y le guiña el ojo a Zoro, para subir a la tarima acompañada del resto de los músicos. Al instante de ver esto, el peliverde suspira diciendo:

- Más vale que aparente ser una desgraciada muy buena en lo que toca.

Law ve subir a las dos bandas y señala a la de Buggy, diciéndole:

- Tú entrarás primero…

Seguido de esto, Buggy y sus amigos se preparan para ir a colocarse en sus respectivos instrumentos, mientras que la otra banda aguardaba a un lado de todo. Law recibe los nombres de las canciones y dice:

- Muy bien, ahora hacemos presencia de Clown Disease con su canción "**Master of Puppets**" de la banda de heavy metal, **Metallica…** por lo menos aplaudan pedazo de subnormales.

Entra la banda de Buggy y se preparan para tocar la respectiva canción que inicia con el peculiar riff de la canción.

_End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking dark is clear  
Leading on your deaths construction_

_Taste me you will see_  
_More is all you need_  
_Dedicated to_  
_How I'm killing you_

_Come crawling faster_  
_Obey your Master_  
_Your life burns faster_  
_Obey your Master_  
_Master_

Mientras estaban entrando en el coro de la canción, desde abajo Luffy estaba saltando y hacienda pogo con el resto de los que oían la canción, al igual que Sanji, el cual le caía a patadas a todos los que estaban cerca de ellos.

- Esto es la jodedera perfecta.

Usopp se abría paso con los empujones que todos le daban, y Zoro golpeaba a muchos para que no lo tocasen.

- Demonios, debí haberme salido antes que estos estúpidos empezaran la canción.

Pero se abrió paso ante todos, echando patadas y golpeando para colocarse en un lugar más seguro al mismo tiempo en que las chicas usaban a Sanji para salirse; justo al mismo instante cuando todos cantaban a coro lo que estaba diciendo Buggy desde la tarima, terminando la canción.

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master_

Y terminando de decir esto, la banda de Buggy ya estaba terminando de cantar la canción y así mismo ganarse el aplauso de todos los que estaban escuchándolos. Law aparece en la tarima haciendo que bajen estos de los instrumentos, diciendo al resto de los oyentes:

- Bueno, ya los han oído… ¡Clown Disease, con el tema de Master of Puppets!

Los aplausos de todos los que estaban abajo alentaron a la banda a tener un excelente puntaje, pero Law en seguida dice:

- Ahora la siguiente banda conformada de mujeres ladilladas y calentonas que quieren ser admiradas y respetadas por todos… con ustedes, Disdainful… que les interpretará el tema de **Go Away** de la banda **Delain**.

Las chicas inmediatamente pasaron a tomar sus puestos y cada quien agarra su respectivo instrumento. La vocalista que tocaba la guitarra al mismo tiempo, resultó ser Bonney la cual pasa delante de todos y toma el micrófono antes de tocar diciendo:

- Si creen que estos pendejos pitos colgantes se oyeron bien, pues aun no nos han escuchado a nosotros.

Dicho esto, se gana el silbido provocativo de todos los hombres y arrancan con la siguiente canción, empezando con un agresivo metal sinfónico que animó demasiado a los oyentes. Desde abajo, Zoro y Luffy estaban haciendo pogos con todos los que estaban a su alrededor diciéndose el uno con el otro:

- Estas mujeres sí que son agresivas en el metal.

- ¿Quién se iría a imaginar que un cuarteto de tetonas excitadas podían hacer esto?

Y en seguida se escuchó que Bonney comenzaba a cantar la primera estrofa de la canción, de la siguiente manera:

_Understand, you'll never be  
What they expect;  
It's out of reach  
You're not the kind  
To reach that high  
It's nothing like you had in mind_

Y hacienda un pequeño solo agresivo en la batería, Tashigi marca la entrada al coro en el que Perona desde el bajo estaba acercándose al micrófono cantando el coro con Bonney.

_Another act  
Another show you play  
Realize, it will not make your problems go away  
You cannot act your way out of your daily demise  
Get real today  
To hell, just go away_

Y hecho esto, estaban regresando para tocar de nuevo hacia la estrofa, la cual eso hizo llamar la atencion de muchos oyentes en la pista. De este modo, Vivi comenzaba a preocuparse al lado de sus amigas, diciendo:

- Esas mujeres son muy buenas en lo que cantan.

Pero a su lado, Sanji y Usopp estaban diciendo:

- Pues debiste pensar eso antes de meternos en tu proyecto.

- ¿Qué canción tienes en mente para hoy? De paso tendremos que aprendérnosla.

Momento perfecto para darles la canción a los chicos. Sanji la estaba escuchando junto con Usopp en un MP4, y estaban sacando las notas y la estructura de la canción. No parecía ser difícil al mismo momento en que ellos se miran y asienten estando de acuerdos.

Al instante aparecen Zoro y Luffy, viendo que estos dos oían la música en el MP4.

- ¿Oigan, que hacen?

- Parecen dos idiotas escuchando porno entre Nina Mercedez y Candy Manson.

De pronto, Sanji se saca el audífono y se lo entrega a Luffy diciéndole:

- Esta es la canción de Vivi… más les vale que se la aprendan.

Usopp se saca el suyo y se lo entrega a Zoro, el cual este extrañado por esto, alza la ceja diciendo:

- ¿Acaso crees que somos eruditos sacando canciones así de fácil?

- No es difícil, Zoro, yo me iré con mi Kaya hermosa, mientras ustedes sacan esa canción.

Ambos chicos se van a otro lado, pero Luffy sonríe asintiendo y oye la canción al igual que Zoro, este ultimo estando resignado por haberlo aceptado. De nuevo hacia la tarima, las chicas continuaban cantando la canción en el coro final para poder terminarla.

_Another act  
Another show you play  
Realize, it will not make your problems go away  
You cannot act your way out of your daily demise  
Get real today  
To hell, just go away_

Y haciendo unos últimos riffs, la canción llega a su final con un golpe seco de la batería y los instrumentos apagados. Todos aplaudieron mucho más fuerte que cuando terminó de tocar Buggy, dando a entender que esta banda llama más la atención. Law aparece y dice:

- ¡Vaya, ustedes lo han escuchado y lo han decidido! ¡Disdainful ha ganado!

Los aplausos crecieron y las chicas descendieron del escenario satisfechas por todo esto. Luffy veía esto y dijo:

- Y pensar que ese cuarteto de tetonas han ganado… bueno, ya nos tocará a nosotros.

Dicho esto, Luffy ve que las chicas estaban yéndose por donde ellos pasaban y es cuando Zoro percibe que todas lo miran especialmente a él, a excepción de Tashigi, la cual le dice:

- A ver si puedes hacer algo mejor, Zoro.

Cosa que a este chico le desagradó demasiado al punto de rascarse la cabeza, escupiendo a un lado. Las eliminatorias continuaron y otras bandas fueron eliminadas.


	41. Los Primeros Clasificados - Parte 2

Seguido de esto, pasaron bandas a la final, como Shandora, Desert Hyena y Frame of Mind. Aun las bandas de Kings and Foxes no ha pasado adelante al igual que Rotten Prophecy y los campeones del año pasado, Exousia.

Pero llega el momento de la participación de Vivi cuando en la tarima, Law estaba anunciando la siguiente:

- ¡Bien, ya hemos visto la mitad de los concursantes…! Han calificado para la siguiente ronda, Disdainful contra Larousse Contradiction!

Dicho esto, pasaron los de la segunda banda, pero detrás del escenario, Vivi estaba muerta de miedo por lo que iba a pasar. Sanji y Nami trataban de calmarla diciéndole:

- No te desesperes, Vivi, los chicos ya se crearon algo para esto.

- Es verdad, Vivi querida… Yo, el caballero Sanji, amante de las mujeres no te dejará caer.

Al instante llega Zoro con el MP4 entregándoselo a la nerviosa chica de cabellos azules, diciendo:

- Está muy fácil la canción, podemos tocarla… ¿En dónde está Luffy?

De pronto, ante ellos estaba llegando el chico del sombrero de paja con un kit negro y unas pelucas, colocándolo delante de sus amigos sorprendidos y dudosos.

- Aquí está nuestra solución.

Sanji toma una peluca y abre el kit para ver que tiene maquillaje. Luego alzando la mirada hacia Luffy le pregunta:

- ¿Quieres que tengamos estas pelucas y maquillaje como los tarados de KISS?

- Solo así no sabrán quienes somos, idiota… ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

Y sin pensarlo dos veces estos chicos estaban preparándose de inmediato para maquillarse y colocarse las pelucas, ayudados por Nami, Vivi y Kaya. La primera banda terminó su actuación y era el momento de Vivi. Law se ríe por los primeros participantes que descendieron y dijo:

- Bien, ese fue Larousse Contradiction, por lo menos aplaudan, pedazo de subnormales… y ahora una nueva banda que se integra por primera vez en esta batalla, y solo dieron el dato de la cantante… eso no interesa, con ustedes… Ángel´s Temptation.

Era el momento de Vivi de subir y seguido de esto, ella aparece en el escenario por sí sola, y tras ella estaban subiendo los chicos quienes parecían músicos de Slipknot. Cada quien se ubicó a lo suyo y dio inicio a la canción, con una tonada de teclado de parte de Usopp, por Fa menor sostenido.

Luego de esto, entran los instrumentos completos con una descarga de la batería, para complementar mejor la canción hasta que Vivi dejó la pena y entró al micrófono cantando la estrofa.

_We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

Y así mismo llegando al coro, la chica de cabellos azules sostiene el micrófono y lo saca del paral, para levantarlo, alzando el tono de su voz dulce.

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created,  
I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
_From the Hell that we're in_  
_All we are is fading away_  
_When we start killing..._

Y así mismo regresan de nuevo a la estrofa, provocando los aplausos de todos y los elogios. Estos chicos lo estaban haciendo muy bien, haciendo el buen uso de la música. Zoro tocaba la batería mostrándose muy agresivo en los repiques y Sanji hacía las melodías muy definidas. Usopp bajaba la cabeza dejando que la peluca le tapara la cara por el pánico que tenía que lo descubriesen.

Ya cuando estaban cantando la segunda estrofa, Vivi retoma fuerza cantando lo siguiente:

_We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found  
It's like they all have just vanished but I know they're around  
I feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

Cantado esto regresa de nuevo hacia el coro tan espectacular, provocando la atracción de los oyentes. Ya terminando la canción con el coro final para acabar esto mismo, Vivi estaba sonriente y más emocionada al respecto.

_When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
_From the Hell that we're in_  
_All we are is fading away_  
_When we start killing..._  
_When we start killing..._  
_When we start killing..._

Y así mismo la canción termina, ganándose los aplausos mayores que lo de la primera banda que subió a tocar. Law estaba maravillado caminando hacia la chica y dice:

- ¡Miren nada más, los novatos pueden hacer maravillas como esta dulce chica!

Acto seguido seguían aplaudiendo sin parar. Era de esperarse que hubiera ganado, al cual Vivi corre hacia los chicos y los abraza por su felicidad merecida. Habían ganado definitivamente, cosa de la cual Law dijo:

- No hay más precedentes, saluden a los ganadores… Ángel's Temptation.

Estos chicos se bajaron emocionados por esto, aunque cuando estaban abajo, Zoro se sacó el maquillaje y la peluca amarilla echándola a un lado.

- Joder, que incomodo es tocar con esta mierda.

Sanji y Usopp hicieron lo mismo, mientras que Luffy se veía sonriente yéndose hacia los demás espectadores, diciendo:

- No me quitaré esto, se ve muy genial.

Pero los chicos lo agarran y lo desmaquilla, sacándole la peluca todos muy enojados.

- Te quitas esa mierda

- Tenemos que competir.

- ¿No creerás que andarás como un imbécil por ahí caminando?

Las chicas se reían por el modo en el que Luffy estaba amoratado. Tras esto, Law sube de nuevo al escenario para presentar a la siguiente banda y entre ellos califican específicamente Rotten Prophecy y otro que competiría contra ellos.

- ¡La siguiente banda es una que nos está visitando desde las afueras de la ciudad, y presentará una canción de **Virgin Black**, titulada **Velvet Tongue**! ¡Con ustedes, Rotten Prophecy!

Esa era la banda de los chicos que parecen todos salidos de un cementerio. Era una banda de doom/gothic metal que estaría haciendo su presentación. Todos se quedan sorprendidos al ver que estos estaban cubiertos con togas y manos que cubrían sus rostros, parecidos a unos miembros de ritos satánicos.

Luffy desde abajo los mira y se cruza de brazos al igual que Zoro y dijo a su amigo:

- ¿Y estos cabrones de donde salieron?

- No lo sé, pero ese cantante lo conozco… es del colegio.

- Claro, Hawkins.

El chico que cantaba era un rubio con apariencia mortuoria en sus ojos, y gracias al maquillaje eso hacia el resto del trabajo. El sujeto sostiene el paral del micrófono y cierra sus ojos, mientras que la guitarra comenzaba a sonar con un Do menor acompañado de un Sol mayor sostenido, cantando de la siguiente manera, con una voz muy grave pero no gutural:

_A thousand tears, a thousand eyes  
My friends and I, we cry  
Religion has raped us_

Tras haber cantado esto, entra la batería con unos efectos suaves de strings en el teclado, al igual que el tono psicoacustico del bajo por detrás de la melodía. Hawkins regresaba a cantar de nuevo su estrofa, diciendo:

_Forever we rehearse the song  
That strips our throats to blood  
We bare our souls in transparency  
But our velvet tongues will never please their ears  
But are you holding on?_

Habiendo terminado de cantar este siguiente fragmento de la canción, Hawkins hace silencio y entra la guitarra de su efecto limpio a una distorsión mucho más severa. De este modo, Hawkins bajaba la cabeza y agitaba sus cabellos, abriendo sus brazos como si estuviese crucificado.

_I'm holding on_

Las chicas veían esto desde abajo, con sus brazos cruzados pensando que de este modo, podría llegar a pasar a las eliminatorias y decían:

- Esto parece ser algo distinto de ver… ese chico tiene más estilo que canto.

- Pero aun así puede vencer a muchos.

Hawkins veía que todos parecían animarse con la canción, y luego acerca sus labios al micrófono, normalizando su voz.

_Look at us dying  
A field of human crucifixes, weathered and fading  
Heaven hears nothing as the priests are wailing  
And they're crushing our souls_

Y dicho esto, agudiza su voz cantando un poco más alto para poder esforzarse diciendo:

_We feel our lives  
Sifting through our hands  
But we're holding on_

Así mismo se detiene la música en silencio y la canción cambia a un ritmo ¾, haciendo el sonido un poco más agresivo, provocando el entusiasmo de todos, y es cuando Hawkins tras haber agitado sus melenas por los lados, alzó la voz diciendo:

_Look at my face  
Look at God in my eyes_

Y al mismo instante, cuando terminó de cantar esto, se inclinó hacia atrás y gritó con fuerza sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores, manteniendo la voz con la siguiente frase:

_¡Look at me God!_

Esto sorprendió a todos al modo en que la guitarra cambia de intensidad y se mantiene hacienda una guitarra limpia para así mismo escucharse un redoble en la batería, en la que Hawkins vuelve a cantar:

_A thousand tears, a thousand eyes  
My friends and I, we cry  
Religion has raped us_

Y despues de esto, Hawkins alza la voz al mismo instante en que se entran todos con melodías fuertes.

_Forever we rehearse the song  
That strips our throats to blood  
We bare our souls in transparency  
But our velvet tongues will never please their ears  
But are you holding on?_

Y seguido de esto, se hace silencio con solo la batería sonando, en la que Hawkins apenas susurra en el micrófono cantando:

_But we are holding on?_

Todos hacen silencio y es cuando comienza a sonar la guitarra eléctrica tocando unas notas en secuencia siguiente: Do menor, Sol mayor sostenido, Mi bemol mayor, Si bemol mayor, Fa menor, Sol mayor sostenido y finalmente Sol mayor. Hawkins mostraba ojos locos en su actuación y se acerca al micrófono cantando con voz de mujer lo siguiente:

_We stand_

Cuando cantaba esto, entran todos los instrumentos haciendo las mismas melodías pero con fuertes ritmos, tras varios minutos terminando así mismo la canción. Muchos aplaudieron ante esto, siendo la canción que le valió la victoria.

Luego de esto, Law se sube para presentar las bandas que restaban diciendo:

- ¡Ahora, los campeones se suben de nuevo a tocar sus canciones, pero esta vez han cambiado lo que dejaron el año pasado! ¡Con ustedes, interpretando "**This Dying Soul**" de la mundialmente conocida banda de metal progresivo "**Dream Theater**", Exousia!

Seguido de esto, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Usopp, se dieron cuenta de cómo todos aplaudían demasiado a estos cinco sujetos que estaban tomando sus posiciones en los respectivos instrumentos. Estos cuatro chicos se sintieron preocupados porque esto les estaría restando protagonismo a ellos, y no era buena idea. Sanji se saca el cigarro de su boca y lo pisa en el suelo, diciendo:

- Demonios, si estos sujetos así como van piensan seguir, eso quiere decir que tendremos problemas si no nos ganamos al público como ellos lo han hecho.

Pero Usopp estaba analizando la situación y dijo:

- Pidieron la de This Dying Soul de Dream Theater… tendremos que tocar una del mismo álbum, para poder estar a su nivel.

- No digas idioteces, Usopp, ¿Qué podríamos tocar de ese álbum? Solamente nos sabemos Stream of Consciousness, y al menos tenemos que cantar para poder hacer algo mejor que ellos.

Así que Zoro armándose de valor, se acercó a los chicos y dijo:

- No, tenemos que tocar Honor Thy Father.

Ellos voltearon hacia Zoro y Sanji resultó ser el que respondió con enojo, diciéndole:

- Debes estar bromeando, marimo de mierda… no me arriesgaré a tocar una canción que es muy difícil para ti.

- ¿Y quien dijo que es difícil para mí, imbécil?

Sacándose las manos de Sanji en su camisa, mira con resoplo hacia sus amigos dándoles motivaciones específicas que podían llegar a servirles, y en presencia de las chicas.

- Somos músicos tan buenos como esos cabrones… hemos probado en más de dos meses que hemos podido sacar canciones que ninguno de los idiotas que subieron, pudieron tocar.

Todos hicieron silencio. Zoro voltea hacia Luffy y le dice:

- Sería la oportunidad perfecta para sobresalir y demostrarle a esos de Exousia que no somos unos cabrones sin utilidad.

Y por un segundo, Luffy se cruzó de brazos y miró cuando la banda comenzaba a entonar la canción con un agresivo toque de doble pedal en la batería, entonando un fuerte Si, en el bajo y la guitarra.

La canción iniciaba con su peculiar ritmo agresivo del progresivo, tras el peculiar solo de guitarra que estaba haciendo Jabura, dejó espacio para que Kumadori entrase en el teclado haciendo un solo en el que sería corto, pero que cambiaría la escencia de la canción transformándola en una melodía suave y lenta. Lucci mira el micrófono y canta lo siguiente:

_Hello, Mirror - so glad to see you my friend, it's been a while  
Searching, Fearless - where do I begin to heal this wound of self-denial_

Y al decir esto, Lucci cambia su expresión facial y grita diciendo, al mismo tiempo en que la guitarra comienza a tirar de las cuerdas produciendo un sonido quisquilloso.

_Face yourself man!  
Brace yourself and trace your hell back_

_You've been blinded, living lie a one way cold existence all the while_  
_Now it's time to stare the problem right between the eyes you long lost child_

De pronto, la melodía de la canción cambia y así mismo la guitarra toca más limpia en su distorsión, al tiempo en que Lucci canta lo siguiente:

_I wanna feel your body breaking  
Wanna feel your body breaking and shaking and left in the cold  
I want to heal your conscience making a change to fix this dying soul_

Y seguido de esto, entran a un ritmo al principio en el que Jabura estaba tocando el solo de guitarra que hizo al principio, para cambiar sorpresivamente en una descarga de batería en la que todos los instrumentos estaban desgraciadamente sincronizados, cayendo a otro fragmento de la canción en la que la batería marcaba un ritmo de doble pedal adaptando la guitarra, el bajo y la batería. Lucci se ríe por esto y canta diciendo:

_Born into this world a broken home  
Surrounded by love yet all alone  
Forced into a life that's split in two  
A mother and a father both pulling you_

_Then you had to deal with loss and death_  
_Everybody thinking they know best_  
_Coping with this shit at such an age_  
_Can only fill a kid with pain and rage_

_Family disease pumped through your blood_  
_Never had the chance you thought you could_  
_Running all the while with no escape_  
_Turning all that pain in to blame and hate_

_Living on your own by twenty one_  
_Not a single care and having fun_  
_Consuming all the life in front of you_  
_Burning out the fuse and smoking the residue_

Y así mismo, la batería hace un ritmo constante en el que entran todos con unos tonos distintos, justo cuando Lucci canta lo siguiente:

_Possessive obsessions selfish childish games  
Vengeful resentments  
Passing all the blame_

Acto seguido regresan con el ritmo anterior de la canción por un instante, hasta que Lucci vuelve a cantar lo siguiente diciendo:

_Living out a life of decadence  
Acing without thought of consequence  
Spreading all your lies from coast to coast  
While spitting on the ones that matter most_

_Running power mad with no control_  
_Fighting for the credit they once stole_  
_No one can ever tell you what to do_  
_Ruling other's lives while the can't stand the thought of you_

Y así mismo, siguieron cantando la canción hasta el final, que en realidad les tomó once minutos con treinta segundos. Al terminar la canción, todos aplaudieron demasiado y demostraron que estos habían ganado.

Zoro se cruza de brazos, preocupado por la forma en la que aclamaban a estos sujetos, y mira a sus nakamas, al mismo instante en el que la banda de Exousia se estaba bajando de la tarima, pasando por un lado de estos cuatro chicos, mirándolos con desprecio. Sanji se enojó por esto y escuchó que el peliverde le decía:

- ¿Todavía quieres tocar una canción marginal, pervertido de mierda?

En ese momento, Law aparece en el escenario y delante de todos los eufóricos oyentes, les insta a que se callase, listo para presentar la última banda que quedaba. La de Kings and Foxes. De pronto, Luffy dice:

- Zoro tiene razón… tenemos que sobresalir y con estos cabrones por acá, podremos perder.

Usopp interrumpe y dice:

- ¿Tocaremos Honor Thy Father?

- Así es, Usopp… podemos hacerlo, chicos… subamos y hagamos nuestro mejor desempeño.

Llegado el momento de los chicos, Law arriba de la tarima dice:

- Bueno, y la última de las bandas… debutando por primera vez en la batalla de las bandas, con su presentación de The Answers Lies Within…

En ese momento, los chicos suben a la tarima y es Luffy el que se le acerca a Law y le dice al oído:

- No, hemos cambiado la canción… es Honor Thy Father.

- ¿Seguro? Esa es difícil.

- Nosotros podremos.

Law voltea hacia ellos, que estaban colocándose en sus posiciones, encoge los hombros y vuelve a decir por el micrófono:

- Perdón… la banda hará una participación de la canción de Honor Thy Father de la banda de Dream Theater… con ustedes…

Y señalando hacia los chicos, dice con fuerza y entusiasmo:

- ¡Kings and Foxes!

Los chicos no vieron ningún aplauso de los oyentes, pero eso no hizo cambiar nada entre ellos. De igual manera estaban entusiasmados por tocar esa canción, y todos se sienten preparados. Luffy voltea hacia Zoro y le hace la seña con la cabeza, sonriendo con la mayor confianza de todas. El peliverde se da cuenta que estaba un poco nervioso y sostiene sus baquetas con firmeza, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Aquí voy… cabrones.

Y dicho esto, empieza la canción haciendo un monstruoso repique de batería para poder iniciar la canción con un fuerte Do menor, en cinco veces ajustadas, para hacer un repique en la batería, en el cual los músicos lo hacían con sus instrumentos, repitiendo esto tres veces seguidas. En la cuarta vez, Zoro hace una descarga que le ayuda a entrar con el resto de los músicos tocando la melodía principal de la canción. Abajo, las chicas estaban muy emocionadas por esto y decían:

- Vaya, no puedo creer que sean tan buenos tocando canciones difíciles… y pensar que lo lograrían con esa facilidad.

Vivi se cruza de brazos sonriente diciendo:

- Creo que tienes razón, Nami. Zoro se ve muy enérgico y Sanji lo hace muy bien.

Así que tras un largo rato del riff principal de la canción, era el momento de caer con la estrofa, siendo el momento en el que hacen una pausa en la que Luffy queda con el bajo tocando del mismo modo sencillo, pero seguido de esto entra la batería y la guitarra con suavidad, mientras que Luffy se anima a cantar lo siguiente con la ayuda de Zoro en el fondo, casi poco audible diciendo:

_We're taught unconditional love  
That blood is thicker than water  
That a parent's world would revolve  
Always around their son or their daughter_

_You pretended I was your own_  
_And even believed that you loved me_  
_But were always threatened by some_  
_Invisible blood line that only you could see_

Hecho esto, entra el teclado con el resto de los instrumentos tocando un efecto electrónico con strings que le servía para ayudar a hacer más intensa esa parte. Luego el ritmo cambia de nuevo y con repiques constantes se entra cantando de la siguiente manera:

_You took advantage of an outreached hand  
And twisted it to meet your every need  
'Gimme time to re-charge my batteries,  
I'll see her when she's older and I'll bounce her on my knee'_

_Well listen to me you ungrateful fool_  
_Here comes a dose of reality_  
_You'll go to your grave a sad and lonely man_  
_The door is now closed on your pathetic little plan_

Y así mismo se entra al coro, en el que Sanji se acerca al micrófono cantando con Luffy el coro, en un tono más agudo de segunda voz, diciendo:

_On and on and on and on it goes  
It's so easy to run away with nothing in tow_

Seguido de esto, Zoro hace un repique corto en la batería, pegándole a los platillos para oír el riff de Sanji y caer en el segundo coro, oyendo que Luffy cantaba diciendo:

_How can you ever sleep a wink at night  
Pretending that everything is alright  
And have the nerve to blame this mess on me_

_Never in my life have I seen someone_  
_So Ignorant to the damage he has done_  
_You're the rotted root in the family tree_

Acto seguido, se entra en el riff del principio de la canción, sirviendo de ayuda a los chicos para sentirse más confiados y libres de tripear y hacer el head banging. Todos comenzaban a verlos como una eficiente banda que se merecía el tributo de la admiración y se animaba. Zoro veía esto y se animaba tocando con más alegría, preparado para caer a la segunda estrofa, tras haber escuchado un riff de guitarra solo.

_I tried your four bill therapy  
I tried to make amends  
But nothing could lure you out of your selfish shell again  
Expecting everyone to bow and kiss your feet  
Don't you see respect is not a one way street  
Blaming everyone for all that you've done wrong  
I'll get my peace of mind when you hear this song_

Y cayendo de nuevo en el coro, estaban tocándolo de un modo distinto como el primero, y eso hacía más similitud a la banda real, Luffy cantaba diciendo:

_On and on and on and on it goes  
And with every passing day true colors show_

Zoro hace otro repique más convencional que el primero, motivando a los compañeros suyos a hacer algo más subjetivo en sus instrumentos, cayendo a la siguiente tonada.

_How can you ever sleep a wink at night  
Pretending that everything is alright  
And have the balls to blame this mess on me_

_Never in my life have I seen someone_  
_Oblivious to the damage he has done_  
_You're the rotted root in the family tree_

Luego de esto, se hace un corto repique y se entra al puente en el que Sanji y Zoro cantan al mismo tiempo, diciendo:

_Watch where you walk  
Don't you dare cross the crooked step  
Watch the way you talk_

Y en ese momento especifico de la canción, Zoro hace una barrida en la batería desde el redoblante hasta los granaderos, haciendo algo que combinó con los demás músicos suyos y luego dijo por el micrófono lo siguiente:

_Don't cross the crooked step_

Se entra en el puente y se tocaba una agitada manera de expresar esa melodía que se ganaba el afecto de todos ellos.

El público los estaba viendo terminar la canción después de varios minutos, con el riff del principio terminando así mismo en seco, sin cometer ninguna equivocación ni nada por el estilo. Todos comenzaban a aplaudir y Law pasaba al escenario para felicitarlos diciendo:

- Vaya, vaya… esto se ha llevado a la palma… ¿Quieren que ellos clasifiquen?

Todos alzaron sus voces y de este modo lograron su clasificación. Zoro se baja de la batería y se abraza con sus amigos, todos alegres celebrando su victoria. Law les anuncia que han ganado y eso los contenta mucho más.

- ¡Bien, he aquí los que han pasado a la siguiente ronda: Shandora, Desert Hyena, Frame of Mind, Disdainful, Rotten Prophecy, Exousia, Kings and Foxes y Ángel´s Temptation! ¡Preparense para la siguiente ronda, cabrones!

Y dicho esto, todos se fueron de ese lugar, por el simple hecho que habían logrado terminar una ronda eliminatoria de grandes bandas. Los chicos se prepararían para algo mejor, ya que quedan ocho bandas participantes y nada sería fácil en este momento.


	42. Una Noche Digna de Recordar

Ya siendo el martes en la universidad, tras un fin de semana musical demasiado agitado, los chicos regresaban de nuevo a sus tareas cotidianas del lapso. Se veían contentos por haber obtenido la victoria de las eliminaciones, quedando para la siguiente ronda en la batalla de las bandas. En fin, fue toda una gran noticia que alegró los corazones de los chicos.

Esa mañana, Zoro estaba caminando muy complacido como siempre era de esperarse. Por alguna extraña razón tenía las baquetas en sus manos y las agitaba como si estuviese tocando una canción difícil, sonriente hacia su salón.

- Vaya, al menos este día debe ser de lo mejor… pero, ¿En donde mierdas estará ese pendejo de Luffy?

Así que le restó poca importancia el hecho de estar solo, sin su amigo. Entra al salón y comienza con su normal clase que ese día, le tocaba casualmente con su sensual profesora Robin. Ese día estaba tan contento que el solo hecho de verla dar la clase, le animaba el espíritu, recostándose en su puesto, mirando sonriente hacia donde estaba ella.

- Pero que hermosa que es… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuánto hay que esperar?

Y habiendo visto esto, Zoro se percata que Robin lo mira directamente hacia donde estaba sentado y se queda en silencio, viéndole fijamente por unos segundos. Eso hizo notar la atención de los demás alumnos, quienes se extrañaron de esto, divisando a un Zoro confundido que se decía a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué le pasa a Robin?

Seguido de esto, Robin regresa al escritorio y continúa con la clase, mientras que Zoro escucha que una compañera de clases, rubia de ojos azules y de trasero respingón, le dijo:

- ¿Te diste cuenta del modo en el que la profesora te miró?

Zoro voltea hacia esta chica rubia, y alza las cejas diciéndole:

- No inventes tonterías, Noelia… son solo inventos tuyos.

Y otra alumna de apariencia delgada y de sensualidad desbordante, se estaba riendo y dijo:

- No son inventos, yo también la miré.

Ahora Zoro estaba mirando a esta chica de piercings en los labios, y se cruza de brazos diciéndole:

- Oi Silvia, deja de exagerar… ¿Podrían regresar a sus cosas?

Las dos chicas se ríen por esto y siguen con la clase, pero ese fue el momento en el que Zoro no dejaba de maquinar las afirmaciones que estas dos mujeres le hicieron. Eso solo lo puso a pensar demasiado, viendo como su sensual profesora seguía escribiendo en el pizarrón.

Ahí Zoro aprovecha para poder mirarle el culo, que parecía estar cada vez más definido y provocativo, como si Robin estuviese sometida a un gimnasio que le hace brotar esos dos grandes músculos. Es cuando de nuevo, Zoro siente esa ansiedad que le hacía desear sacar a todos a patadas y poder cogerse a Robin a la fuerza.

- No puede ser… otra vez con mi ansiedad.

Y seguido de esto, se da cuenta que Robin voltea hacia él y le sonríe guiñándole el ojo. Esto fue una chispa que hizo elevar los humos a tal punto que no supo cómo reaccionar bien ante este gesto.

Zoro se sentó en su puesto, manteniéndose erguido y con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza. Ella no parecía importarle que todos notasen que le estaban mirándole como estaba seduciendo al peliverde, pero era claro que Robin, hoy andaba muy extraña. Este chico trata de disimular su rubor y dice a sí mismo:

- No parece andar muy bien Robin. Algo le debe estar pasando.

Y tras varios minutos de torturas mentales para este chico, suena el timbre y se hace la hora para que se vayan todos a su siguiente clase. Los alumnos descendían para irse, pero en ese momento, Zoro estaba tan dudoso de todo lo que pasaba, que decidió quedarse a ver qué pasaba.

- Esto tengo que averiguar.

Pero Robin se voltea y se da cuenta que Zoro no se había ido del salón, sino que estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, sonriendo con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Zoro? ¿No irás a tu siguiente clase?

Y este chico solo respondió con un movimiento negativo con su cabeza, haciendo sentir a Robin con un poco de dudas respecto a su actitud. Ella sabía que este trataba de descubrir que pasó durante toda la clase, y se fue sacando los anteojos y soltándose el moño, diciendo:

- Parece que quieres saber algo, ¿No es así?

Es cuando el peliverde se recuesta en su asiento, delante de su escritorio el cual le coloca los dos pies encima.

- Toda la clase, me hiciste poner nervioso… no parabas de mirarme fijamente, y me guiñaste el ojo por un instante.

- ¿Así que es todo eso?

- Algo pasa y quiero saber que es.

Esta reprimenda fue tan directa que Robin no pudo evitar sonreír por esto. Poco a poco fue colocando los anteojos en el escritorio y caminó directamente hacia la puerta del salón, cerrándola con seguro. Zoro sintió que un frío le estaba corriendo por la espalda, al punto de engullir saliva de manera demasiado áspera.

- ¿Por qué cierras la puerta?

Ella sonreía ante esta pregunta y volteó hacia donde estaba el chico, caminando pasos lentos hacia él, diciéndole:

- ¿Quieres saber qué pasa?

- Así es… es lo que quiero saber.

Y como por sorpresa, Zoro en ese momento notó su comportamiento más cachondo y provocativo con él mismo, sonriéndole y mirándole sensualmente. Caminaba a pasos suaves, con sus manos a su espalda, mirando hacia un lado.

- Pues la verdad es esta…

Seguido de esto, mientras estaba hablando, Robin se sentó encima del escritorio, cruzando sus hermosas piernas aprovechando que traía una minifalda ajustada a sus muslos, mientras dibujaba círculos con su lengua sobre sus labios. Zoro estaba muy nervioso y estaba sudando como una foca en celo, diciendo:

- ¿Qué haces?

A un punto clave de este acercamiento, Robin comienza a desatarse dos botones de la blusa, mostrando un brasier rojo. Luego ella le atraía, llamándole con el dedo índice para que este se acercara, y cuando finalmente se decidió a hacerlo, oye algo inesperado:

- Zoro quiero que me folles.

Los ojos de Zoro estaban abriéndose tan sorpresivamente que jamás se imaginó que sea ella definitivamente la que le diría esto.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Ella se inclinó mucho más hacia donde estaba Zoro y le sostiene del cuello de la camisa, y lo arrima hacia su rostro, sacando su lengua para pasarla por el borde de los labios de su pupilo.

- Fóllame como si tu vida dependiera de ello, eres un apasionado y he notado tus ganas de hacerlo, quiero que lo hagas con todo tu deseo e ímpetu.

- Robin… yo…

Seguido de esto, ella lo silencia con una caricia de sus labios hacia el lóbulo de la oreja del chico, metiéndoselo en la boca. El peliverde coloca las manos en sus muslos, sosteniéndolos con fuerza de los nervios que tenía, hasta que ella le interrumpe, colocándole el dedo en los labios.

- No digas nada, Zoro… seré tuya, mi cuerpo necesita sexo y calor, y quiero que seas tú el que le de calor, fóllame con todas tus fuerzas.

Sin duda alguna era el momento esperado del peliverde. Por fin, Robin le estaba dando luz verde para poder tener sexo con ella, y hacer de su noche una digna para ser recordada por siempre.

Luego de esto, la mano de Robin comienza a descender por el pecho del chico y ella le agarró y acarició el pene sobre su pantalón con fuerza. Después de esto le besó y le abrazó con fuerza, pero el chico retoma energías y se levanta de la silla, y queda en medio de las piernas abiertas de Robin, para abrazarla de la cintura, besándola con tanto deseo que parecía querer llegarse a ella en ese mismo instante.

- Claro que te voy a follar preciosa, es lo que he deseado, tu cuerpo me fascina y solo recibirá sexo y más sexo de mi parte.

Oyendo esto, Robin se ríe jadeando mientras aprisionaba su propia lengua, para no lanzar un gemido. Gracias a esto, se pudo alzar un poco más a la altura de Zoro, y le sostuvo el cuello con ambas manos y continuaba hundiendo su lengua dentro de su garganta para saborear su interior, diciéndole luego:

- Esta noche ven a mi casa… te estaré esperando, me vestiré muy sexy para ti, seré tuya… fóllame como un loco.

- Lo haré…

- No te tardes, no me dejes plantada, mi amor.

Así que tras haber dicho esto, Robin le da un último y corto beso a su pupilo, para levantarse del escritorio y acomodarse su escote, saliendo del salón. Zoro estaba ahí parado con un estado de trance emocional que no lo imaginó nunca soportar en su vida. Comenzaba a sudarle las manos de los nervios y se sostuvo en el escritorio con sus manos, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué…? ¿Pero…? ¿Qué pasó?

Los minutos fueron necesarios para que el peliverde se sentase en la silla, no creyendo aun esto que había ocurrido, y esperando a que la incontrolable erección que tenía se apaciguase. Pero tras los segundos, solo estaba pensando en una cosa. Una enorme felicidad. Se levanta apresurado de la silla y corre hacia la salida del salón, caminando con una enorme palidez en medio de esa sonrisa esplendida.

- Esta noche… esta noche, por fin.

Y pasándole por un lado a muchos de estos chicos que salían y entraban de los salones, el peliverde estaba caminando como si estuviese levitando de una nube que le estaba transportando desde el salón hacia los pasillos. De pronto, se topa con Vivi la cual al verlo, corre hacia él y le dice:

- Zoro, menos mal que te veo… necesito una ayuda.

Este chico ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención, sino que inconscientemente estaba caminando junto a ella hacia donde le estaba llevando.

- Verás, para la próxima canción en la batalla de las bandas, pensé que a lo mejor uno de ustedes podría llegar a cantar conmigo… ¿Te parece? Y al mismo instante poder hacer una participación de más voces, ya que me gusta mucho Within Tempation, pues…

Pero Vivi se da cuenta que Zoro estaba palidecido y lejos de su mente. Ella se detiene con él, y le pasa la mano por en frente del ojo, diciéndole:

- ¿Zoro? ¿Estás bien? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Así mismo el peliverde reacciona después de unos segundos, mirando hacia ella diciéndole:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te ves pálido… ¿Te duele la cabeza o algo?

- No, pues. Creo que podremos tocar esa canción contigo, pero si necesitas una voz… el perfecto quizá sería el cocinero pervertido.

- ¿Sanji?

- Sí… habla con él, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Y dicho esto, Zoro no perdió más tiempo sino que fue corriendo apresurado para irse de la universidad y así mismo llegar a su departamento. Mientras corría con tanta prisa, el resto de las horas Zoro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en dicha situación. Caminaba hacia su refrigerador, sacando una botella de whisky casi terminada, empinándosela por completo, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Esta noche… sucederá lo que he esperado por todo este tiempo.

Al instante se imaginaba penetrando ese culo, saboreando esas enormes tetas, viendo su hermoso rostro chupando su verga. Zoro estaba sonriendo a sí mismo cuando imaginaba sus gemidos mientras la follaba, pero decidió no masturbarse, no pensar en más nada de lo que su mente quisiera decirle, para llegar aun más deseoso esa noche.

Pasados los minutos, Zoro marcó en su teléfono a Franky, para poder comentarle los porvenires de la situación, haciendo que su profesor amigo apareciese en su departamento, sorprendido por lo que le dijo.

- No puede ser cierto… ¿En serio ella te dijo eso, Zoro?

- Te digo la verdad, Franky. Robin me dijo que esta noche podré follármela como siempre he deseado.

- Y cuando te lo dijo, ¿Te miró a los ojos con convicción?

- No sé qué tan convencida estaba, pero me hizo tener una erección que casi me hace correrme en los pantalones… ¿Te imaginas eso?

Franky oye esto y se sorprende a grandes magnitudes. No podía estar más contento por su amigo, al punto de decirle lo siguiente:

- De verdad que te admiro, chico. Esta noche será la mejor de tu vida, y disfrútalo bastante.

Zoro estaba trayendo otra botella de whisky para compartirla con Franky, y cuando llegó ante él, se mostró eufórico y destapó la botella haciendo un gesto como de hombre fisicoculturista, gritando tan fuerte:

- ¡Pues claro que lo disfrutaré! ¡Disfrutaré todo de ella, maldita sea!

Sirviendo un enorme vaso de whisky a su amigo, Zoro se sienta en la batería y comienza a tocar el inicio de la canción de Honor Thy Father de Dream Theater, por causa de la emoción que le generó todo esto. Franky no paraba de reírse tras beber su vaso de whisky, diciendo luego:

- Al parecer, te está volviendo loco esto, ¿No?

Zoro se gira en la batería y mira a Franky, diciéndole:

- Me volverá loco, el hecho de no tirármela aun… esta noche ocurrirá todo, Franky.

- ¿Estás preparado para la ocasión?

- Claro que lo estoy.

- No es eso, me refiero a que si estás mentalmente preparado para una mujer mayor que tú, que está reprimida sexualmente.

Esta aclaratoria de Franky hizo rondar demasiadas cosas en la mente de Zoro, frunciendo el ceño al punto de alzar la mano, diciendo:

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que está reprimida sexualmente?

- Te lo explicaré de este modo, Zoro… Robin es una mujer que poco sale en su vida. Se dedica demasiado a sus cosas laborales, y es seria.

- Ajá.

- Además su seriedad y su mirada despide una sensualidad que atrapa a primera vista al más pendejo de todos… el más duro como tú no se resiste a eso, y aunque aparente ser una mujer muy calmada y relajada, resultan ser las más sedientas, insaciables y ninfómanas de todo el mundo.

Esto que dijo Franky hizo sorprender demasiado a Zoro, al punto de ponerse de pie en la batería, preguntando:

- ¿Quieres decir que Robin es una mujer que esconde todo eso, por ser de apariencia calmada?

- Así mismo, cabrón. Robin es una mujer que reprime sus emociones, porque no se siente en confianza con facilidad… y ahora que encontró a un chico con quien desahogarse, más aun compartiendo intimidades y teniendo sexo, ¿Crees que se reprimirá así de sencillo?

No lo había pensado desde el punto de vista de Franky, pero Zoro llegó a la conclusión que este hombre tenía toda la razón del mundo. Terminando de beberse su vaso de whisky, el peliverde se sirve más diciendo:

- ¡Demonios! Entonces Robin esta noche me atacará como una salvaje.

- Y tú debes estar preparado psicológicamente… ¿Lo estás?

- Ahora puedo decir que lo estoy.

Seguido de esto, estos dos terminaron de beberse la botella de whisky y siguieron hablando durante toda la tarde, aunque Zoro estaba preparándose mentalmente para una esperada llegada en esta noche. Las siguientes horas fueron una agonía insaciable, por causa de lo que estaba por ocurrir en la noche.

Esa noche, el peliverde se bañó escrupulosamente y se vistió elegantemente pues era una ocasión importante, y aunque no era tan necesario porque la ropa no estaría puesta para lo que ocurriría. Zoro salió a las ocho y media de la noche, con el fin de apresurarse a su destino. Estaba preparado para la ocasión.

- Bien, tengo los condones… pero no creo que los necesite, porque deseo correrme en ese chocho con tantas ganas que lo disfrutaré.

Seguido de esto estaba apresurándose a llegar a la casa de Robin, y entra a la residencia, muy nervioso y muy expectante de lo que ocurriría. Se calma por un instante y luego de un largo suspiro, Zoro toca la puerta, esperando a que le abriese.

Ella le abrió, viéndole con una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio y le recibió con un beso muy largo, que se prolongó a sus orejas y cuello. Zoro sintió la calidez de su aliento la humedad de su boca, y como era de esperarse su pene reaccionó de inmediato.

- Llegaste, Zoro.

El peliverde estaba encendiéndose poco a poco por el recibimiento que ella le había dado, al punto de sonreír y de sentir como los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerándose.

- Así es, amor.

- Pasa adelante… soy tuya, nene, fóllame como quieras.

Pasando dentro a la casa, Robin cierra la puerta con llave y la arroja a un lado. Parecía que no quería dejar ir al chico, el cual viendo esto sonríe diciendo:

- Así lo haré Robin, te haré mía… voy a saborear cada parte tuya.

Ella vestía con una minifalda negra ajustadísima, ese trasero se veía impresionante, una blusa muy escotada que dejaba ver un canal muy grande de sus pechos, sus zapatillas de tacón alto muy sensuales, su maquillaje era de tonalidades negras y contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos azules, su boca estaba pintada de rojo carmín.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a mi habitación?

- Es lo único que deseo más que nada, mi amor.

De la mano caminaron hacia las escaleras, llegando a la habitación de Robin. Estaba oscura y con una lámpara que estaba encendida en la mesa del velador, pero era suficiente para poder alumbrar todo. Zoro entró primero y Robin lo abrazó por detrás, acariciando su pecho y con la otra mano, apretaba su pene por encima del pantalón.

- ¿Dime cuanto has deseado hacerme tuya?

Zoro comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso y se preguntaba, ¿Por qué estaría así? Anteriormente ha cogido más mujeres que un actor porno, pero esta vez ella lo hacía sentir demasiado nervioso.

- Desde que tengo memoria, Robin. No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado hacerte mía, maldición.

- Pues ese día ha llegado.

Seguido de esto, Robin sienta a Zoro en la cama y se le acerca a un lado, sentándose con él. Ella cruzó sus piernas, y seguido de esto, Zoro continuaba besándola, pero ella en seguida comienza a notar como este chico comenzaba a temblar. Un poco sorprendida por esta reacción, ella sonríe preguntando:

- ¿Qué te sucede, Zoro? ¿Por qué estás temblando?

Zoro movía su mandíbula como si estuviese en la cima del Everest, temblando como si estuviese desabrigado en medio de la montaña nevada. El poco a poco levanta la mirada hacia ella y le dice:

- Es porque… no lo sé, tú me causas esto y no sé por qué.

- No te preocupes, será una noche que no olvidarás.

- Yo no pienso olvidarla nunca… te deseo, Robin.

Ella sonrió por esto que le pareció casi enternecedor, al mismo instante en el que Zoro empezó a tocar las piernas de Robin mientras la besaba. Seguido de esto acarició sus piernas varios minutos alternándolo con besos de lengua y besos en su cuello. Luego, Zoro se sentó en el piso y empecé a besar sus sensuales piernas, besos suaves y delicados. Ella estaba reclinada en su cama y sonreía haciendo suaves gemidos.

- Oh, sí… sigue así, Zoro.

El peliverde la sentía y recorría con sus labios, poco a poco sus labios iban subiendo a sus muslos, los empezó a chupar, a recorrer con su lengua, les daba unas suaves mordidas. Ella empezaba a excitarse, mientras él besaba y lamia sus pantorrillas, hasta que llegué a los pies.

- Te recorreré sin perder nada, mi amor.

Y dicho esto, le quitó los zapatos y besó sus pies. Zoro lamió sus dedos y entre ellos, chupó lenta y luego rápidamente sus plantas.

- Oh, Zoro que apasionado eres… como me encantas así.

Robin cerraba sus ojos, sentía varias sensaciones que le hacía llevarse una mano a su pecho, masajeándoselo ella misma y luego llevándose el dedo índice a su boca. Zoro siguió lamiendo sus delicados pies unos minutos más, hasta que se levantó y se dirigió a sus labios, besándole en la boca.

Sus manos bajaron a sus senos tocándolos, desabrochó su blusa, tocaba intensamente sus tetas. El desabotonó su blusa mientras que ella se la quitó apenas dejando ver sus enormes pechos contenidos en un sexy brassier color morado oscuro con negro de encaje.

Al estar sin blusa, Robin se acostó de medio lado y Zoro se acercó a ella por detrás y empezó a lamer su espalda, le dio varios besos en distintas zonas. Seguido de esto, él le desabrochó su brassier y se lo quitó, cuando ella volteó, se quedé mirando esos hermosos senos, como un imbécil que babeaba como un lactante.

- Oh… que grandes son.

- Son tuyos, mi amor.

Ella tomó uno de sus pechos y con su otro brazo dirigió la cabeza de Zoro a su seno. ¡Este chico estaba en el paraíso! Seguido de esto, lo empezó a besar lentamente, mientras tomaba el otro, alzando su cabeza y observando detalladamente al mismo tiempo en el que los acariciaba para después lamer los dos por completo, disfrutando cada parte recorrida.

Sintiendo su suavidad y excitándose de lo grandes que eran, por varios minutos sus pezones desaparecían en su boca, a veces con fuerza y a veces suavemente los chupaba y mordía un poco. Robin extendía sus brazos y con fuerza sostenía la frazada, cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño en excitación.

- Oh, Zoro que lengua la tuya… sigue así… no pares, mi amor.

Mientras el peliverde estaba perdido disfrutando de sus pechos, aprovechó el momento en el que se sacó el pene que ya lo tenía erecto y lubricando.

- Hazme una paja, Robin.

Al mismo instante en el que Zoro besaba sus tetas, al fin sintió sus manos en su pene. Con sus yemas masajeaba su glande y con los otros dedos lo hacía en sus testículos, causándole mucho placer en eso. Estuvo así por unos largos segundos hasta que Robin se levantó, sosteniéndole el rostro a Zoro para darle un suave beso.

- Ahora, tú acomódate en la cama, mi amor.

Así lo hizo y Robin tras ver que este chico se sentaba, mostrando esa erección que parecía que iba a estallar, le sacó el pantalón desabrochando su camisa al mismo tiempo. Zoro se la quitó, mientras que ella sensualmente se acercó y empezó a lamer su bien formado abdomen, produciendo una eterna cosquilla en el cuerpo del chico.

Bajando lentamente a sus muslos, sentía exquisito el contacto de su lengua y labios en su piel. Zoro veía como su boca empezó a dirigirse a su miembro erecto, lo tomó por el tronco fálico y empezó a darle de besos a su glande, después al tronco, cuando de pronto cubrió todo su pene con sus besos. Ella alzó la mirada hacia Zoro, sonriéndole con picardía, me miró por unos segundos y se lo metió a la boca.

- Oh, ¡Demonios! ¡Qué sensación tan increíble!

Sus succiones fueron lentas pero con fuerza. Robin apretaba su pene con su boca lo cual le causaba mucho placer, hasta que luego bajó a sus testículos mientras con su yema frotaba su frenillo, uno por uno los metió en su boca. Zoro en eso sentía que casi podría eyacular y le pidió que bajara un poco la intensidad.

- Espera Robin… si sigues así, me correré… tómalo con calma.

Seguido de esto, ella sonrió y se dedicó a darle lamidas a su tronco recorriéndolo lentamente. Se lo ensalivó completamente, para después volverlo a mamar, para ser una mujer reprimida según Franky, ella lo hacía exquisitamente en el falo de Zoro, lento pero apretándole, al hacerlo le veía a los ojos y dejaba escapar unos sensuales gemidos de su boca, tal y como Zoro se lo imaginaba siempre.

- Esto es tal como lo he soñado.

Después de unos minutos de tenerla mamando su miembro, Zoro decidió cambiar los papeles. Le pidió que se levantara y en ella, el chico le quitó la falda, viendo su tanga. El peliverde se acerca a esta y la empezó a sacar con los dientes, al mismo instante en el que ella sonrió.

- Zoro… te ves…

Seguido de esto, Zoro le pidió que se recostara y ella por sí sola abre las piernas. Así lo hizo y el peliverde se acercó empezando a lamer sus muslos, llegando poco a poco a su vagina. Al llegar, Zoro estaba sorprendido y Robin se da cuenta de esto y se ríe ahogando sus ganas, cuando este chico empezó a olerla para disfrutar su aroma de hembra, olía a fluidos, no la tenía tan rasurada, pero no tenía muchos vellos. Zoro empezó con suaves besos a sus labios para después sacar su lengua y recorrer todo su orificio y su clítoris.

- Oh Zoro… que lengua la tuya… oh.

Ella gemía pues el chico no soltaba su clítoris, dándole placer con círculos con su lengua. Ella siguió gimiendo y él lo hizo con mayor intensidad, dándole lengüetadas completas a su vagina, haciendo que Robin se masajease sus propios pechos, diciendo en voz alta:

- ¡Por Dios! Como me está gustando esto… pero como me estás haciendo esto… ¡Oh, sigue, Zoro!

Él metió su clítoris en su boca, succionándolo suavemente usando solo sus labios. En eso Zoro sintió que ella tuvo fuertes contracciones en su vagina y empezó a gritar y gemir más fuerte en su boca. Seguido de esto, sintió un liquido de sabor fuerte el cual eran sus fluidos producto del orgasmo que sentía. Dejando de besar su clítoris, el peliverde se dirige hacia ella y la abrazó dándole un beso en los pezones para darle mayor placer.

- Oh, Zoro… eres el mejor, que sensación… que gusto, mi amor… se siente rico.

Cuando su orgasmo pasó, el chico se preparó para penetrarla. Ella siguió en esa posición y ya ambos completamente desnudos y preparados para la verdadera acción, se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes, ella estando abajo y él arriba de ella.

Zoro apuntó su erección a su vagina húmeda. Mientras estaban mirándose, el chico se dio cuenta del modo en el que Robin cambiaba su expresión facial al mismo instante en el que la fue penetrando lentamente. Robin emitió algunos gemidos pues seguía sensible y él también, causa tal que se sentía riquísimo entrar en su humedad, la cual estaba un poco estrecha.

- Dámelo Zoro… dámelo… ¡Oh!

Ella trataba de apretar sus labios, por lo que el pene de Zoro recibía mucha presión y sentía mucho placer. Poco a poco, él se movía lentamente encajando su pene hasta el fondo, lo sacaba completamente y lo introducía completo, en un delicioso mete saca; al mismo tiempo en el que besaba sus enormes tetas.

Robin sentía la penetración y sentía la lengua de este chico que iba hacia su cuello, pero ella por causa de tanto placer, abrazó la espalda baja del chico y por causa de las penetraciones de la enorme verga de Zoro, incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda del chico. Zoro sentía dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, pero no le daba importancia, sino que seguía penetrándola, mientras que ella rasguñaba la espalda, gimiendo como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Las uñas de Robin iban descendiendo hacia la espalda baja del chico y luego tomaba firmemente los glúteos de su pupilo, aprisionándolo para que continuase su embestida en ella. Las uñas también las estaba comenzando a incrustar en su trasero, pero fue soltando al paso en el que el chico tenía reposado el rostro suyo en su frente, mirándola fijamente con ese dolor/placer que ella emitía, en un sinfín de melodías de jadeos desenfrenados.

- Oh Zoro… cógeme, cógeme… ¡Oh, cógeme por favor!

Robin arqueaba su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello ante los labios del peliverde, el cual no perdía el tiempo, sino que se entregaba en su pasión, besándole y chupándole el cuello, para dejarle sus moretones específicos.

Tras casi siete minutos o más, Zoro decidió cambiar de posición con ella y quiso ver su enorme culo en su esplendor, haciéndole ponerse en cuatro, así lo hizo sonriendo pícaramente, en el momento en el que la volvió a besar.

- ¿Te gusta así, mi amor?

- Claro, penétrame… penétrame, mi amor.

Verla en esa posición le excitó aun más y antes de penetrarla se masturbó frenéticamente viendo su hermoso trasero. Robin se reía por esto y él se acercó y lo empecé a lamer, a tocar, para luego acercar su pene y frotarlo a sus carnes. En eso el pupilo sediento de sexo la agarró de las caderas y empujó su erección hasta el fondo, en el cual ella gimió fuerte por esto.

- Oh, Zoro… me estás matando, bebé.

Como era de esperarse, la posición le encantaba al chico y ver sus nalgas le estimulaba aun más. Zoro empujaba y empujaba sintiendo la jugosidad y presión de su húmeda cueva, aunque por momentos se agachaba y lamia su espalda dándole más sensaciones a Robin.

Ella recibiendo lo suyo, se levanta un poco de rodillas y Zoro la abraza por detrás, masajeando sus tetas con ambas manos, usándolas como impulso para penetrarla con más ahínco. Ella dirigía su rostro ansioso hacia el de Zoro, jadeando dentro de la boca de este chico, produciendo sonidos muy agudos y metiendo su lengua en la boca del chico al mismo instante en el que él lo hacía también, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Disfrutaba verdaderamente penetrarla de ese modo, sin perder nada de ella, pero sucedió algo nuevo e inesperado. Zoro no estaba comportándose como un animal que tiene sexo, porque acariciaba el rostro de Robin y ella hacía lo mismo, demostrando más ternura que sexo. Cosa que este chico jamás había experimentado.

- Oh, Zoro… como me gustas… me encantas.

- Tú también me encantas, y mucho más.

Mientras estaba penetrándola, Zoro comenzaba a sentir un poco más apego a ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eso significaba que estaba entrando a una dimensión distinta? Como sea, continuó penetrándola hasta que ella comenzó a correrse de nuevo y él lo hizo al mismo tiempo. Seguido de esto, Zoro le pidió que cambiara de posición. Luego, se salió de su vagina y se recostó boca arriba. Ella se subió sobre él, sonriente y dijo:

- ¿Aun quieres penetrarme?

- Como no tienes idea, mi amor.

Acto seguido, poco a poco ella alzó su vagina y sostuvo el pene de Zoro, para irse sentando con lentitud. Luego empezó a moverse lento y seguido fuertemente, por causa que ella estaba muy excitada, gimiendo y gritaba y esos gritos le excitaban más a Zoro. Este veía como se movían sus tetas y las tomó mientras ella marcaba el ritmo de la penetración.

Mientras Zoro sostenía esas tetas, Robin se tomaba de los cabellos y alzaba sus antebrazos, gimiendo con fuerza al igual que este chico. Las manos de ella poco a poco bajaron hacia los pectorales de él y comenzó a incrustar las uñas en el pecho, al mismo instante que él le agarraba del trasero para aprisionarla en los saltos.

- Oh, Maldición… que placer, mi amor… que estrecha es tu vagina.

Y tras casi ocho minutos estando así, Robin quería bajarse, se volvió a recostar y Zoro se subió a ella volviéndole a penetrar mientras la veía ella me sonreía me hacia caras muy eróticas. Seguido de esto, Robin dijo:

- Zoro, quiero que te corras dentro de mí… inúndame con tu semen, mi amor.

Zoro la besó intensamente y apresuró mis movimientos, en el mismo momento en el que ella acercaba sus dientes al hombro del chico, mordiéndole con fuerza por causa del orgasmo de ella, hasta que él explotó dentro de ella. Experimentó que la sensación fue increíble, fue un orgasmo muy intenso, Zoro gritó un poco pues el placer le desbordaba, y al final ella le besó y acaricio su nuca, justo cuando él recostó su cabeza en sus pechos enormes abrazando a Robin. Ella lo abrazó y me besó por varios minutos.

Después de un rato abrazados en la cama después del orgasmo, Zoro le empezó a besar las tetas de nuevo, ella se empezó a excitar, él se subió sobre ella y ya erecto la penetró con fuerza y rápidamente, ella gemía y gemía, alternaba penetraciones y sexo oral, la penetraba enérgicamente y bajaba a lamer su clítoris, así por varios minutos, hasta que le dijo:

- Zoro, ya me vengo…

Con su pene erecto, con el glande acarició su clítoris con ritmos suaves e intensos, ella sintió mucho placer y volvió a llegar a un orgasmo, en ese momento la penetró de nuevo y besó sus tetas. Ella gemía y gemía, le lamió también el cuello hasta que pasó su efecto del orgasmo, al instante en el que le miró con pasión, seguía penetrándola, le pidió luego una paja cubana para venirse también.

Robin sintió a Zoro salir de su vagina y le dio una mamada rápida, después este colocó su pene entre sus tetas y ella las apretó, ambos se movían, ella le veía a los ojos con intensidad, sentir la suavidad y tamaño de esas tetas hizo no aguantar mucho y a los pocos minutos, Zoro eyaculó, sintió ese orgasmo un poco más intenso que el otro. Zoro se recostó a un lado y ella por detrás sonriente y con la vagina llena de tanto semen, abrazó al chico por detrás y le dijo al oído:

- Me encantó como me cogiste, fue rico y apasionado, quiero sexo y más sexo mi rey, tú y yo vamos a disfrutar de estos placeres.

Después de decir esto, ella le besó con mucha pasión y Zoro estaba sonriente porque le esperaban placeres intensos a su lado, se sintió eufórico que empezó a acariciarla otra vez, pasando la noche en su cama.


End file.
